Business and Pleasure
by storietella2
Summary: What if Christian had a scheduling conflict, therefore missing out on that chance interview with Ana? In this story, Ana takes a job in Seattle out of sheer desperation and comes face to face with a sexy, mysterious man on an elevator. A sassier Ana tells the tale about how a domineering, difficult boss changes her world.
1. Chapter 1 - No Money, Mo Problems

**Author's Prelude**

When young billionaire philanthropist Christian Grey is asked to do the commencement address for the graduating class of WSU Vancouver, initially, he eagerly accepts. However, his personal assistant Andrea gives him the bad news that he is scheduled at the very same time for an important meeting with Taiwanese associates in order to negotiate buying their shipyard.

Fortunately, a famous alumnus of the school steps in to take Grey's place and the "Class of 2011 Special Edition" spotlight interview for the school's newspaper happens when the editor, Kate Kavanagh is _not_ ill.

Unfortunately, this means that Christian Grey is not there that fateful day at the bar to pull a drunk José Rodriguez off of a drunk Anastasia Steele. José's unwanted advances end up putting him on the outs with his old Ana for a time. Ana misses out on his exhibit, but after some time (and some begging) from José, they slowly work towards becoming friends again after Ana has moved on with roommate Kate to Seattle.

While Kate is away in Barbados with family, Ana struggles to land a job after college. Because of the uncertainty in the job market and her lack of experience, she doesn't land any interviews with any of the major publishing firms in the area. Ana is discouraged, but knows that with a degree in English, she can land just about any office job that requires proofreading. She also knows that some time in an office environment will help her to land her dream job in publishing. So on that premise, Ana decides to cast a broad net into the ocean of Seattle in hopes to gather enough fish in order to hold her over until a publishing house comes calling.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – No Money, Mo Problems**

Shit.

I stare mindlessly at the online job site. The job search is filtered for " _publishing_ " jobs in " _Seattle_." I can see jobs at three separate publishing firms, but I qualify for none of them. If I knew that finding a job after college in my field would be this difficult, I would have chosen a different major. Jeez! " _A bachelor's degree and a minimum of four years of related experience are required._ " Okay – one out of two ain't bad, but still. How am I supposed to get these " _four years of related experience_ " if they won't even hire me! This is asinine.

I'm seriously running low on cash. I only have so much money remaining, stashed away in my savings from when I worked at the hardware store during my four years in college. I need to find a job quick or Kate will think that I'm not pulling my weight around here.

I would hate to take another retail position or even a waitressing gig. Those types of jobs would bring me further away from my ultimate goal. I need to at least obtain some experience in an office environment, even if the job isn't in publishing yet. I need to be able to tell a publishing firm that I have proofread documents, managed projects and fostered business relationships with third parties like vendors and such. I think that would round out my resume just a little bit more. Maybe a six-month stint somewhere prevalent would do the trick. I remove the search word " _publishing_ " from the filter and start my search anew.

That morning, I submit three resumes: One at a title company and another one at a bank. I send my final resume of the day to a private company that specializes in global transportation and technologies. The company also owns stake in other businesses. It all seems a little confusing to me, but surely I can do something at a company that does a little bit of everything. I turn off the computer after sending my final resume and decide to tidy up the place a bit before I make myself lunch and read a book.

That evening, Kate comes in from her first day of work _post-Barbados_ , and she looks absolutely beat. Her gorgeous blonde hair is in disarray and her purple blazer is slumped off of one shoulder exposing the strap of her sleeveless white blouse.

Dinner is ready. I have salmon steaks warming up on low in the oven, and herb rice and vegetables simmering on the stove. Kate closes her eyes and takes in a savoring whiff through her nose.  
"Smells divine, Ana! I can get used to this. It's like having a housewife! I don't know what I'm going to do once you land a job," she chuckles.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Kate. No matter what happens, I will _never_ let you cook," I laugh.

"It's probably best that you don't. My cooking is hazardous to everyone's health," she sighs. I giggle.  
"Kate, you'll have to learn to cook eventually. We won't be living together forever, you know. And besides, you'll get married one day...then what?" I pose the question.  
"Then my husband had better be rich because I'm hiring a chef," she says. We both laugh.  
Kate settles in at home and changes out of her work clothes while I set the small dinette table up for dinner.

….

The next morning, I hear Kate outside of my bedroom door scrambling to not be late for work. I decide to get up, freshen my face and go out for a jog – which is out of the ordinary. I hate exercise but I need to do something with all of this pinned up energy. For the past couple of weeks since we've moved to Seattle, I've felt useless. One of those three jobs that I've applied for have to end up in an interview, or I will go nuts. Cooking, cleaning, job searching on Kate's laptop – that's been my modus operandi since we've moved into our cozy Pike Place Market area apartment.

I bid my best friend adieu as she gapes at me, surprised to see me up so early and in running clothes. I ignore her expression and head out into the gloomy Seattle air for a run.

The morning air is damp, but crisp. Occasionally, a more experienced runner would dart past me, but I keep a decent pace with my favorite band Snow Patrol providing the soundtrack. Surely, all of these runners have jobs, unlike me. Across the way, I see the Elliott Bay waterfront. The backdrop is absolutely gorgeous. I can make out a male runner in gray sweats and a hoodie. He's _in the zone_ , pounding the pavement like nobody's business. His form is impeccable – graceful even. I wonder what he's listening to.

I eventually return home and take a quick shower before grabbing a bowl of cereal and firing up Kate's laptop to check my email.

* * *

From: Karen Newman  
Subject: Career Opportunity  
Date: June 21, 2011 07:23  
To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

My name is Karen and I am a recruiter and career advisor at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated. I came across your resume and noticed that you are a recent WSU Vancouver graduate. Our company is a strong partner with the WSU Vancouver farming and agriculture program. We are excited to extend an invitation to a WSU alumna to interview at our company.

I see that you are an English Literature major. Although our business does not currently have a publishing arm, we have many other positions in our 20-story Seattle location that I am sure will provide you with a similar challenge.

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated is a multi-billion dollar privately owned company with locations across the globe. Our business specializes in commercial transportation, mainly shipping, as well as technological innovation. We also have obtained primary ownership in many other types of industries. Our main headquarters is located in downtown Seattle in the Grey House tower.

If you are interested in a post-graduate opportunity with our firm, please feel free to reply to this message and I will call you to arrange for an interview. Thank you so much and I wish you the very best in your future endeavors.

Karen Newman  
New Graduate Program, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Hell, you can be a manufacturer of dog food at this point, lady – I don't care. I need a job. I immediately reply to Ms. Newman expressing my interest for an interview, and provide her with my cell phone number. She calls me ten minutes later.

"Miss Steele?" a confident, yet warm female voice greets me after I answer.  
"Yes," I confirm.  
"This is Karen from GEH, Inc. Thank you so much for replying to my email! I would like you to come in for an interview. What day works best for you?" she inquires.

Shit, I'll come in today if she'll let me! But something tells me that they are _way_ too busy of a company to take interviews on such short notice.

"Whatever works for you – I am very flexible," I put out there.  
"How about this afternoon?" Ms. Newman proposes. I gape in surprise. Damn, that was quick!

"Sure!" I say, unable to withhold my excitement.  
"Great! Meet me today at one o'clock on the first floor lobby of our headquarters. I will email you directions," Ms. Newman responds.  
"Awesome! Thank you so much, Ms. Newman. I'll see you at one," I say in a bubbly tone before we disconnect.

Okay – so I landed an interview. Now what? Clothes. Surely, I can't come in there with combat boots. Time to raid Kavanagh's closet.

I settle on a straight black dress and tan blazer with black pumps. It's been a while since I've worn heels, so I practice prancing around the house so that I don't fall on my ass at my interview.

At a quarter to one, I park my VW Beetle, affectionately called _Wanda,_ in the visitor's lot. As I exit into the dreary Seattle afternoon air, I peer up at the mammoth 20-story tower. It's truly a work of art – all windows, curved and sturdy with the title of the building lingering over the grand doors. I enter the building, carrying the leather portfolio that my mother sent me as a graduation present.

The lobby takes me aback. It's glass, it's sandstone, and it's impeccable. A shapely blonde in a dark skirt suit behind the desk greets me.  
"Hello, I'm here to see Ms. Karen Newman," I say nervously. _Get it together, Ana_.  
"Miss Steele?" she asks. I'm taken aback at her efficiency.  
"Yes," I confirm.  
"Please have a seat over there. Karen will be here shortly."

I walk thirty feet over from the reception area to a group of plush cream leather sofas. I sit in front of a glass table that has an assorted sprawl of magazines. I take one and mindlessly thumb through it.

A short time afterwards, I hear a group of people enter the building, but I don't look up right away. An appetizing recipe for a crockpot pot roast steals my attention.

"I hope you had a wonderful lunch meeting, Mr. Grey," the woman says, almost _too friendly_. I don't hear a response, but by the time I turn around to look at who the receptionist was just speaking to, they're already in the elevator.

Whoa, the dude who's name this building bear's actually works here. That must be nerve racking. I turn to glance at the receptionist and notice that she is now blushing and fanning herself with a manila file folder before reaching over for a glass of water. I hope she's okay. I didn't think it was _that warm_ in here. Oh well. I turn back to my magazine.

"Miss Steele?" A female voice calls out. I look up and see a tall slender blonde with hair neatly placed in a bun. She is wearing a stunning gray skirt suit ensemble and tall black heels. Whoa, are all of the chicks that work here hot and blonde? I definitely don't qualify. Let me go ahead with this interview and humor myself. At the very least, I'll have some interviewing practice under my belt.

"Yes – Ms. Newman?" I respond, awkwardly standing to my feet.  
"Karen – please. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," she says, firmly shaking my hand. Impressive handshake, I must say.

"Follow me this way to the meeting room," Karen directs. I trail three feet behind her.

She guides me into a small, but still intimidating conference room. I swear, this is an art gallery, not an office building. Karen extends her hand for me to take a seat and she follows suit directly across from me.

We start with small talk. She asked me how I liked Seattle so far. I told her that my roommate and me live in the Pike Place Market area and how I enjoy being able to walk to the bay. The woman smiles with envy, expressing how that area is also one of her favorite sights as well.

Karen then gets into my career aspirations. I carefully tell her that I originally wanted a position with a publishing house, but decided that rounding out my work experience is more important right now. Karen smiles warmly and reassures that I am currently taking the best possible path. She also expresses her wishes in helping me seek my full potential, no matter where my career goals ultimately take me. I immediately take a liking to this woman. She seems very warm and genuine and she appears to truly enjoy her job.

"Between you and me, I always wanted to be a career counselor. I saw myself working at a university. However, I did exactly what you are doing. I took a job here at GEH four years ago, and I haven't looked back. I get to do what I love, which is helping recent graduates reach their full potential. Who's to say if you'll end up falling in love with GEH yourself and finding your niche _here_ and spending most of your career _here_?" Karen beams warmly at me. I give her a weak grin. Honestly, I'm happy that things worked out so well for her. But if I was even fortunate enough to land a job here, my true dream is to work in publishing. And unless GEH acquires a publishing firm, I don't see myself working here past the end of the year.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Karen abruptly says. I wince at her. Is she serious?  
"Why…sure," I bumble, not believing what I am hearing.  
"Great. The plan of action is to round out your overall experience. Tomorrow, we start you out in finance on the 8th floor. You will meet with me in my office biweekly for a status update. We will put you on a one-year program on four three-month-long rotations. I will email you a final copy of your offer letter, but I have a duplicate for you right here," the attractive blonde says, handing me a sheet of paper. I gape at her. Wait – did this woman already know that she was going to hire me?

"Did you have any questions? I can tell by your expression that you might have a couple," Karen chuckles. I glance over the offer letter and my eyes grow big and wide. Holy shit! _Sixty thousand dollars_?! What kind of company is this!

"Um – is this correct?" I breathe, pointing to the salary.  
"Yes, Miss Steele," she responds.  
"Ana – please call me Ana," I implore her, still shaking over the large starting salary. _Holy fuck_.

"Ana, we have done our research on you. We know that you have graduated with honors and a 4.0 grade point average. We would like to pay you accordingly. We know that your career aspirations are currently elsewhere. But with a starting salary like this and with a potential to reach six figures in a very short period, I think working here will be more appealing to you than a position at a publishing house would ever be. Just take things one day at a time here. You don't have to stay the full year if you don't want to. Try it out. I also think that our follow-up meetings will be key to your success," Karen presents.

I am overwhelmed. I think I'll actually be bringing home more money than Kate now. Unbelievable. I try to snap out of my trance.  
"Sounds good," I spit out.  
"Great. When you enter the building tomorrow at eight, tell the receptionist that today is your first day and that you need an ID badge. Show them your driver's license and they will get you all squared away. Once you get your badge, take the elevator up to the 8th floor and let the receptionist know who you are. She'll get you all set up at a desk with your new computer and will introduce you to your new team. Got it?" Karen beams at me. I nod nervously with a forced smile. I'm absolutely terrified. This is all too much, too fast.

"Fantastic. And if you need anything at all, I am here for you. Here's my card. Call me anytime. I am here to help you to succeed here at GEH," Karen offers genuinely. Slowly, my mind eases, but I am still frightened out of my mind. W _hat if I fail? What if they find out that they made a mistake?_ Well, it's a job. It's a job paying an obscene amount of money for a brand new college graduate. Let's see if these folks at GEH play by the book.

Fifteen minutes later, I am back in Wanda, starting her up to head for my short trip home.

….

"Knock 'em dead, Steele! Stop worrying! You'll do absolutely fine!"

Kate coaches me as we are both dressed for work, standing in the kitchen on a Wednesday morning. She looks impeccable in a summery yellow pants suit and I keep it plain in Kate's black skirt and a royal blue blouse. I must go shopping for work clothes when I get my very first obscene paycheck.

"I think my dad does business with GEH. I'll give him a call this week and ask him what he knows about them," Kate proposes.

"Who knows, you might meet a hot guy there," she winks. I scowl at her.  
"I would never go out with a guy that I worked with, Kate," I scold her.  
"Nor would you go out with a guy that you went to school with. Where do you draw the line, Ana?" she borderline snaps at me.

"I really don't know. I haven't met the man of my dreams yet," I say longingly. It's true. I haven't met a man that could garner my attention for more than a second. Maybe I just despise guys my age. My mom always said that I had an old soul.  
"Hey, you know Ethan's coming to live with us in a couple of weeks. I always thought he had a crush on you," Kate teases. I frown at her.

Ethan Kavanagh – Kate's tall, blond and _very_ good looking older brother. However, I've always seen Ethan as an older brother to me too. Kate senses my hesitation.

"Ana, you'll be dead before the perfect man comes along," Kate chuckles in response. I narrow my eyes at her.  
"What about you? Did you meet your dream guy in Barbados?" I taunt.  
"Of course not. You already know this. Just a fun night here and there while the folks were asleep, but nothing I was willing to bring back home with me to Seattle," Kate says, rolling her beautiful brown eyes. I laugh.

"So you and I are in the same boat. Perhaps we'll have _pink bunny pajama time_ this weekend," I propose.  
"You got it," my best friend beams at me as we hug.  
We each grab a granola bar and a banana before heading off on our separate ways.

….

At the main reception area at Grey House, a _different_ blonde escorts me to the back to get my new ID picture taken. After that is done, she wishes me a great day as I enter an already open elevator door, press the button for the 8th floor and take a few steps back in order to lean back against the wall.

Shortly before the door closes, a hand reaches in, stopping the elevator. A young man impeccably dressed in what I deem to be a very expensive dark gray suit with unruly copper hair steps in and presses the button to the 20th floor. He doesn't look back at me. _Damn, he smells so good_. The doors finally close all the way and the elevator starts to move.

I nervously gaze up at his profile as his eyes are fixated on the sterile silver doors. He is absolutely gorgeous. My word. He has perfectly chiseled features and a nice posture. I can even make out that his arms, which are concealed in his suit jacket, have a muscular shape to them. My lips pucker in and my eyes go down to the floor to stop my gawking. Suddenly, the 8th floor dings and I rush out past him, not turning to look back. I am flustered, already – so early in the morning. I spy a water cooler by the reception desk and quickly grab myself a drink.

"Anastasia Steele?" a blonde behind the desk greets. She has on a stylish dark pantsuit and I suddenly feel severely underdressed.  
"Yes," I say while simultaneously gulping down the swig of water.  
"Welcome to the team. I'm Melissa. I will show you to your desk," she warmly greets, standing to offer me her hand. I shake it.

"How was your drive in this morning, Anastasia?" Melissa says, kindly making small talk as she leads me towards an area of cubicles.  
"Please, call me Ana. It wasn't too bad," I say nonchalantly.

"Good. Well we have restrooms in either direction. There's a kitchenette just a few feet away from where you'll be sitting. There's a coffee station, a fridge and a microwave. There's also a café on the 2nd floor. Here's your desk," she points. The area looks prime and it's within sight of windows, which is good. It doesn't seem like a prison. The area is actually extremely pleasant. I see my nametag already in place, hanging up in my cubical. Directly across from me, I just notice a young man in a dark suit looking at Melissa and me. He has shortly buzzed dark hair.

"Ana, this is Gunther Lewis. He'll be your neighbor during your first rotation," Melissa introduces. Gunther stands and walks over to me to shake my hand.  
"Welcome, Ana. I was in the new graduate program about a year and a half ago. So anything you'd like to know about it, please feel free to pick my brain," he smiles warmly.

"Thank you," I smile shyly.  
"Gunther is one of our finance analysts. So, one of your assignments here is to make sure that all documented processes and procedures are written in such a way that someone walking in the door can understand it. On your computer is a folder of processes and procedures for each role in the department. If you don't understand the content, please feel free to talk to the owner of that role for clarity. Got it?" Melissa instructs. I nod. So _this_ is how they are using my English background to start. Impressive.

"Good. You'll meet the finance manager, Brad Smith later today. He's tied up in executive meetings all morning. I will also take you around after lunch to introduce you to the rest of the team. Please stop by up front or give me a call if you have any questions. The team directory is located right above your desk phone," Melissa says. I nod.

"Alright, your temporary logon info is right in front of your computer. Go ahead and get set up. There's also some training modules loaded on the desktop if you want to get started on that. There are brand new headphones in your desk for the audio portion," Melissa runs down.

"Great, I'll get started," I say as I take my seat and place my purse down on the desk. I am truly overwhelmed.  
"Sounds good, Ana! I'll see you later," Melissa beams before she leaves me alone. I slowly look down at the log on info before firing up the machine and getting to work.

"Don't sweat it," I hear a male's voice say. I look up and see Gunther standing over me. I look up at him and smile nervously at him.  
"It's not as hard as she makes it seem. I'm just over there if you have any questions," he offers warmly.  
"Thank you," I murmur.  
"GEH is a great company. I came here to Seattle wanting to work at Boeing. But for some reason, I fell in love with finance. I honestly can't see myself working anyplace else," Gunther reveals. My interest is now peeked.

"So from building jets to crunching numbers. How did you make that connection?" I chuckle. He laughs too. He takes a seat at the spare chair in my cubical and scoots closer to me.

"GEH does a lot for the community. Also, the company's quest in technological advancement – I just feel really good when I go to sleep at night working for a company such as this one," Gunther shares. I nod in understanding.

"That's reassuring," I smile at him – because it is.  
"They saw something in you, Ana when they chose you to come here. Always remember that," he reassures. I give him a confused look, but then I remember myself and give him a warm smile instead. _This kid is sounding kind of cultish to me_.

"Well, like I said. I'm just over here if you need me," he says, standing up and returning the chair to its proper spot before heading back over to his desk.  
"Thanks," I tell him before I return to my computer.

Close to noon, I've advanced to the fourth training module so far. Time has surely flown by.

"Hey Ana, do you want to do lunch? Me and Lacy from M&A are heading over to a cool soup and sandwich place nearby if you would like to join us," Gunther offers from across the aisle.  
"Sure," I respond. It'll be nice to meet some other people.

Shortly afterwards on the main floor, Gunther and I meet a petite blonde – yes, another blonde – wearing a gorgeous blue dress. Kate would truly feel at home working here.  
"Lacy, this is Ana Steele. She's new to my group from the recent graduate program," Gunther introduces.  
"Hi Ana, nice to meet you!" the girl smiles warmly. She appears genuine and I take to her immediately.  
"Likewise," I smile, shaking her hand.  
"Let's head out," Gunther says.

….

Earlier at lunch, the petite blonde revealed to me that she's executive assistant to the head of mergers and acquisitions on the 15th floor where Gunther once had a rotation. Currently, Gunther and Lacy are in the middle of a gossip tirade. They aren't too keen of anyone who works on the 18th through 20th floors at Grey House.

"Yeah Ana, stay away from anyone that works from the 18th floor and above. They are high strung," Lacy frowns.  
"That's the high society folk. _Assholes_. They sometimes think that they are better than everyone else in the building," Gunther adds with a sneer.

"And only the special people can go to the 20th floor. That's the office of the CEO. There's no reason for anyone to go up there unless you are summoned. And unless you're on the executive management team, nothing good ever comes out being called up to the 20th floor. It pretty much means that you are getting fired," Gunther says plainly. I gape at him.

"Really?" I frown. I quickly recall the delicious smelling gentleman that was heading up to the 20th floor this morning. I sincerely hope that _he_ didn't get fired.  
"Even the EA's from the 20th floor don't participate in our EA group events and luncheons. They have to be at Mr. Grey's every beck and call," Lacy says, rolling her eyes.

"I heard Andrea Parker is making a shitload of money. She's Mr. Grey's personal assistant," Gunther says directly to me. I narrow my eyes at him. Why should he care what someone else is making? Sheesh!

"Oh, I _know_ she is. He calls her all hours of the night for the most random requests. It's that paycheck keeps her from quitting," Lacy chuckles before taking another slurp of her soup. _Oh boy. Do I really want to work there?_

"I personally couldn't work for Mr. Grey. Marco is _so_ laid back. I know his wife and kids. He's a fantastic boss," Lacy praises. Marco Inglis is the head of GEH M &A, so I've learned today.  
"Mr. Grey is a very difficult person to read – so I hear," Gunther adds.

"Anyway, Ana – please don't let us scare you. You'll probably never meet Mr. Grey. I haven't in the almost three years that I've been at GEH," Gunther reassures her. I relax in my seat. I resolve to just stay in my lane and not break any rules. Just keep the fat paychecks coming, and I'll enjoy the ride while I'm here so I can further enrich my resume.

The three of us return to Grey House from lunch. Just before I can enter the elevator with Gunther and Lacy, the receptionist calls my name.

"Miss Steele, I have something for you," the blonde who was present for my interview yesterday calls out to me. ' _It must be time for her shift now_ ,' I think to myself.

"You two go ahead. I'll see you upstairs, Gunther. It was nice meeting you, Lacy," I say to my lunch dates.  
"Absolutely! Lunch again tomorrow?" Lacy extends me another invitation.  
"Sure," I beam at her. Lacy is really nice. I think we'll become good friends. I definitely need more friends to hang out with in Seattle.

"Alright Ana, see you upstairs," Gunther calls out before him and Lacy go up the elevator. I walk back to the receptionist and obtain some additional paperwork from HR that I need to complete. I promise to return it to her when I leave this afternoon for the day.

After I turn away from the reception area, I hurry towards the open elevator door. Thinking I am alone, I wince in surprise when I see _Mr. Smell Good In a Suit_ again, right at the buttons. I gasp. This time, he looks me right in my face. _Holy shit_.

All the breath leaves my body. If I thought he was _simply_ beautiful before, I was sorely mistaken. He's heart-stoppingly magnificent. I've never seen the likes of him before. _Ever_.

"What floor?" he says in a voice that tingles every part of me.

I snap out of my trance and I feel my face warm in sheer embarrassment.  
"Eighth, please. Thank you," I say weakly. _Get me out of this elevator now._

"Finance?" he says with a lazy smile. I nod at him.  
I glance over at the lit numbers on the panel and see that "8" and "20" are selected.  
Enter foot-in-mouth syndrome. Something Anastasia Steele is quite infamous for.

"I see that you're special," I say under my breath. He arches a brow at me.  
"Why do you say that?" he smirks.  
"Well, I was told that only assholes work above the 17th floor and that only special people or people about to get fired go up to the 20th. Since this is my second time seeing you go up to the 20th floor today, you must be _quite special_ ," I spit out. He stares at me with an unreadable expression. Oh boy, Ana – you've really done it now.

"I see," he simply says. I immediately look up at the numbers above the doors, praying that we're on the 8th floor. My prayers are answered.  
"Are you new?" he asks. Again – I can't tell what he is thinking. I nod.  
"First day," I respond. Shit, I don't know who this hot guy is, but if he knows the head guy, I might be in some serious trouble.

The doors part open and I quickly dash out.  
"Have a great day," he calls out to me. I turn around to look at his face as he looks at mine, and the doors close between us.

I can't move. I am frozen in place.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter, Ana finds out who runs the joint in the most embarrassing way. Let me know what you think of the story so far. – ST2_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stupid Girl

**Chapter 2 – Stupid Girl**

I stare blankly at my computer monitor. I just can't get the guy out of my head.

I wonder idly if I launched the employee intranet and search for the term ' _Sexy Motherfucker_ ', would a photo of the heavenly scented, copper-haired Greek god from the elevator show up. _Hmm, 20_ _th_ _floor – I wonder what he does up there._ He obviously works for the office of the CEO. I wonder if he's a deputy of some sort. Perhaps he's second in command or someone close to it. Surely, he's way too young to hold any higher position than that. I picture _The Mr. Grey_ as a bald old man hunched over with liver spots all over.

 _What are you thinking, Steele?_ I pretty much called the hot dude on the elevator a _special asshole_. I'm sure that went over _real well_ with him. _Nice going, champ._ Oh well, it wasn't as if I had a chance with him anyway. He's way too sexy for someone like me. _Maybe he prefers one of the many gorgeous blondes that work here in the building?_ Besides, he works here too and I don't date guys that I work with. I snap out of my reverie and pull up my next training module.

 ** _"I believe that I am a very good judge of character and I know how to get the very best out of the people who work for me. I challenge my staff on a daily basis and I don't accept the phrase 'I can't'. If I believe something is possible, I require my team to get behind me and support my vision." – Christian Grey, Founder, Owner and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._**

 _What a jerk!_

I am utterly outraged reading a quote in my training from the man who heads the company that I just started working for today. _Oh boy, this guy is so delusional!_ I don't think that he's ever heard the word ' _no'_ in his life. Surely he's not married and if he is, his wife is an idiot. It's at that moment that I feel truly sorry for _Mr. Smell Good_ on the 20th floor. This _Grey guy_ seems absolutely insufferable.

"Anastasia," an unfamiliar male voice calls out, I look up and see a guy in a dark suit that appears to be in his mid-forties. He has thinning dark hair.  
"I'm Brad Smith," he introduces himself. I perk up and stand to shake his hand.

"Hello – and please, call me Ana. It's nice to finally meet you," I smile at him. Hey, it's my new boss!  
"Same here. I see you're plugging away on the training program. How's your first day with us going so far?" he kindly inquires.  
"It's going great. Melissa and Gunther have been extremely helpful," I say, gesturing over at my gawking neighbor. Gunther smiles bashfully at his manager. Brad gives him an approving head nod before turning his attention back to me.  
"Glad to hear it, Ana. If you need anything at all, my office is located just to the right of the elevators. I have an open door policy, so feel free to stop in if you have any questions or concerns at all," he warmly offers. I smile and nod at him.  
"Thank you so much. I think I'll be busy for the next couple of weeks with what Melissa has already given me," I chuckle.  
"Very good. Keep at it. We're so glad to have you here on our team. I'll be in touch soon," Brad says warmly before heading back towards his office.

"Brad's a cool guy," Gunther whispers to me from across the aisle.  
"I can tell," I beam at him. _Much better than this Christian Grey prick I just read about._ I boil recalling the CEO's pretentious quote. I didn't know that new employee training could evoke so many negative emotions. Oh well. I continue on for the remainder of the day.

I decide to come to a hard stop at the end of a training module. I pull up the employee intranet portal and do a search on _"Christian Grey"_ on the employee portal. His profile picture is missing. _Weird_. However, I click on his organizational structure to view some of his direct reports.

Grey's second-in-command actually does have a profile picture. Ros Bailey looks like a no-nonsense redhead. She is located on the 19th floor. I also see Andrea Parker, Grey's PA. _Another pretty blonde._ There's also an _Olivia Blandino_ who supports the office of the CEO. _Yet another gorgeous blonde._ I'm starting to think that Mr. Grey has a _type_. I wonder if I will get fired if he ever finds out that his people hired a brunette. Just before I am able to continue to parse through Grey's org to see if I can locate the sexy guy from the elevator, Melissa interrupts me and is ready to introduce me to the rest of the finance team on our floor.

….

Thursday afternoon, I sit in the lobby of the 15th floor waiting for Lacy to surface for lunch. She asked me to come up and meet her so her boss will see that she has a lunch date and will cut her loose sooner rather than later. Gunther plans on meeting us both down in the main lobby.

A friendly gentleman exits the elevator and joins me in the M&A lobby. He's middle-aged and is wearing a nice navy blue suit. He takes a seat not too far from where I sit.  
"Good afternoon," he beams.  
"Hello," I smile back.

"Do you work here?" he asks.  
"Yes. I work down in finance. I'm waiting for Lacy," I tell him. I'm sure he could give two shits about what I just said – I'm simply making conversation.  
"Oh, Lacy! She's a sweetheart. She must be in the office with Marco. I assume she'll be out shortly since I'm scheduled to have a lunch meeting with Marco in about five minutes. I'm Lucas Woods, head of Elite Technologies. GEH just acquired us not too long ago," the man informs me.  
"Oh really?" I say, not sure if I should congratulate him or give him my condolences.  
"Between you and me, I'm not really seeing eye-to-eye with Mr. Grey. I hope that Marco and Ros can talk some sense into him. It's going to take some time for me to turn this ship around after what happened to us in the stock market last year," the gentleman pours out. I glare at him in sympathy. _Is Grey bullying him? What a dick!_

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mr. Woods," I say with all sincerity.  
"Lucas, please. And your name?" he asks.  
"Ana," I tell him.  
"Well, Ana from Finance – if you could talk to Mr. Grey for me, I'm sure he would listen to you. You seem to be a very smart and nice girl," he beams at me. I smile shyly at the older gentleman.

"I don't have any clout here. I only started yesterday," I giggle. He chuckles.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be up on those top three floors here in no time. I can see a fire in your eyes. You're going places, Ana," Lucas says. I gape at him. _Why would he say that?_

"I'm enjoying my time so far on the 8th floor. The people down there seem much more down-to-earth," I say to him. He laughs.  
"I believe that no matter where you end up in this building, your humility will be contagious. Mr. Grey could learn a thing or two from you," Lucas says with squinting eyes. I am taken aback by his kindness.

"Well thank you, Lucas," I say, honored.  
"And there she is – Lacy," Lucas announces as the petite blonde surfaces from her boss' office.  
"Lucas!" she says excitedly. Lacy rushes to towards the now-standing man and hugs him soundly.  
"Is that boss of yours coming out anytime soon?" Lucas says loud enough for Marco to hear.

"I'm coming, Lucas!" Marco shouts out from his office. The three of us chuckle.  
"Let's go Ana before he asks me for something else," Lacy whispers over to me. Lucas chuckles.  
"You ladies enjoy your lunch. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ana. I hope to see you again real soon," he beams at me. I shake his hand and bid him a fond farewell.

"Lucas is a genuine guy. Between you and me, I think Mr. Grey wants to fire him. Marco and Ros Bailey are fighting really hard to keep him at the helm," Lacy whispers over to me as we head down to the 1st floor. I gape at her. I'm starting to like this CEO less and less. He seems absolutely inhumane. _Who in their right mind would dislike Lucas?_ He seems like a guy that truly wears his heart on his sleeve. Honestly, if I ever met this Grey guy, I don't know what I would say to him. _Asshole_.  
Lacy and I meet Gunther in the main lobby, and the three of us head out for pizza.

"Elite Technologies' numbers are absolutely horrendous. No wonder Mr. Grey wants to get rid of Woods," argues Gunther during lunch.  
"They just came out of a market downturn. They just need a little more time," I defend Lucas. Lacy sides with me and nods vehemently.

"Time is money, girls – and Lucas Wood has taken his sweet ol' time. He still hasn't turned this thing around. Mr. Grey has been more than patient with him," argues Gunther.  
"I don't think that he has. He refuses to let Lucas work in autonomy. Grey is constantly in his face. I say let Lucas turn the ship around on _his_ accord. Give him the space that he needs in order to make things right," Lacy says poignantly. Wow, Lacy is quite bright. I could learn a lot from her. Even Gunther takes heed and folds his lips, ceasing his argument. _Go Lacy!_

On our way back from lunch, Gunther tells Lacy and I that he will drop us off in front of the building so that he can run a quick errand before returning back to the office. He drops us off and drives away. Lacy and I enter the revolving doors. I've been dreading _Mr. Smell Good_ all day. Fortunately, I have yet to run across him. Let's hope that the trend continues. I did make an ass out of myself to him yesterday.

Lacy and I enter the elevator. Quickly, I hit "8" and "15". _Come on elevators! Close dammit!_ But no, I'm Ana Steele and if anything can possibly go wrong, it will. Before the doors close, in walk three people: One of them is my boss, the other looks to be Ros Bailey, and the third – my good word, _it's him_. Lacy immediately stiffens up and I pale.

"Hello there, ladies!" Brad greets us. We both force a smile and nod at him. I try my best not to look at _Mr. Smell Good_. It doesn't matter; he's busy chatting quietly with Ros Bailey. _Phew._ I also have Lacy as my buffer. _Surely things can't go wrong with all of these factors going for me._ My Lord, I can smell him. Good God, he's yummy.

"I'm stopping on the 4th for a short second. I'll see you back at the ranch," Brad says to me shortly before darting out. I wave at him. The doors close and I can faintly hear the murmurs between the hot specimen standing in front of me, and Ms. Bailey. Idly, I wonder what they are whispering about.

The elevator arrives on the 8th floor. Just before the door opens, _Mr. Sex on Legs_ turns directly to me, stepping aside and anticipating my departure.

"Miss Anastasia Steele," he greets with an arrogant smirk. _What the fuck!_ He knows my name?! How? When? Nothing comes out of my mouth. I just glare at him as I slowly shuffle towards the front. As the door opens, he extends his hand to shake mine. I look at it and then quickly take it. He firmly shakes my hand and holds it still afterwards.

"Christian Grey, Head Asshole. Pleasure to meet you," he says to me with a straight face.

"Wha – " I release his hand and stumble backwards out of the elevator, but manage to remain on my feet. I look inside of the elevator and catch the look of terror on Lacy's face. My jaw is literally on the floor.

"Have a great day, Miss Steele," the extremely attractive man says with a smile not touching his eyes. _Was that a your-ass-is-grass smile_?! The elevator closes.

That's it, I'm done. I'm getting fired on my second day. Again, I stand frozen at the elevators after lunch for the second time in two days. This time around, I stand there in sheer humiliation. _That was Christian Grey?!_ I am literally beside myself. _But he's so young!_ Oh my God – how old is he?! My thoughts are running in eighty different directions.

 _He knows my name!_ That's it – I'm getting fired. Today. _I wonder how much is two day's pay?_ I snap out of my trance and hurry to the nearest lady's restroom. _I'm about to throw up._

I enter a stall and I puke my brains out and begin to cry ugly tears. _I hope no one else is in here._ I can't control my anguish. I made a complete idiot out of myself in front of the CEO! If I could jump down from the 8th floor, I would. I've never felt so humiliated in all of my life.

I eventually snap out of it and pull myself together. If I'm going to go out, I might as well go out strong and standing tall. After washing my hands, I splash water on my face and dry it with a towel. _Pull yourself together, Steele!_

"Ana, are you okay?"

Gunther is back at his desk and even though the tears have ceased, he can still tell that something is wrong. My face and eyes are bloodshot red.  
"I'm fine, thank you," I murmur as I turn directly towards my computer and unlock it to continue my training.

I find it more than difficult to concentrate now. It seems as if my termination is immanent. _Why is it taking so long for security to walk me out?_

"Ana," a stern voice calls out. I look up and it's Brad. He has a serious look on his face. His smile from earlier has wiped away. Holy fuck. This is it, boys and girls.

"Can I see you in my office?" he says discretely. Yep. This. Is. It.  
"S…sure," I stutter. I can see my hands beginning to shake as I stand to my feet and slowly follow behind him. I glance over to the side to see Gunther gaping at me. _Shit, even he knows that I'm in trouble too!_

We arrive in Brad's office and he shuts the door behind us.  
"Please, have a seat," he gestures to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. I reluctantly take a seat and he follows suit behind his desk.  
"I just got word that Mr. Grey would like to meet with you in his office first thing tomorrow morning at eight," Brad says with no trace of an expression on his face. And there it is. I'm being summoned to the 20th floor. Nothing good can come of this.

"I don't know why he is requesting to personally meet with you, but I got the call from his PA while I was on the 4th floor," he informs me.  
"Brad, am I being fired?" I say shakily. Brad gapes at me.  
"Ana, why would you think that?" he frowns.  
"I – I don't know. I was just told that whoever goes to the 20th floor either works there or is getting fired," I say timidly. Brad grins wide at me.

"Ana, please don't believe the rumors. If you were being fired, you would know right away," he chuckles. I relax a little, but not by much.

"I'm sure it's fine. You'll have to stop by here on your way to your desk tomorrow and let me know how it went," Brad smiles.

That's _if_ I have a desk when I get out of that meeting tomorrow. _Mr. Sex on Legs_ is going to chew me up and spit out the bones. I nod courteously at Brad.

"Alright, off you go. Good luck tomorrow. And remember – when it comes to Mr. Grey, more listening – less talking," he warmly advises me. I nod in concurrence. I'll be sure to take this under advisement this time. I absolutely learned my lesson from the elevator incident.

I return to my desk and awake my computer to resume my training. A few moments later, Gunther is over at my desk.  
"Ana, is everything okay?" I nod at him, but he isn't assured. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Mr. Grey wants to meet with me tomorrow," I spill out to him. Gunther's eyes grow round and big.  
"Whoa! Why?" he asks, astonished.  
"I have no clue. I meet with him first thing."  
"Damn," he sighs.  
"Brad said that I _wasn't_ in trouble," I add, hoping that it would reassure him.  
"Why would you be? What would you have done to put your job in jeopardy?" Gunther asks.  
"Well, I pretty much called him an asshole yesterday in the elevator before I knew who he was," I say before clamping down on my teeth in shame. Gunther's jaw drops.

"Well, that would surely do it, Ana. Shit," he grumbles under his breath.  
"If I don't see you after today, it was very nice working with you, Gunther," I bid him in farewell.  
" _Ana, Ana, Ana._ I hope that's not the case. Maybe he'll put you on probation or something. You're brand new for Christ sake! You didn't know who he was!" he argues in my defense.

"It's okay, Gunther. Whatever happens will happen," I say, now coming to terms with my fate. I only have myself to blame in all of this. I knew that my smart-ass mouth would get me into deep trouble one of these days. Now, I have been summoned to the 20th floor to meet with the sexiest, most arrogant, most deliciously smelling….

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Gunther says, snapping me out of my wayward thoughts.

"I'm sure I will see you tomorrow after your meeting with Mr. Grey. Besides, you, Lacy and me have another lunch date tomorrow. No matter what happens, let's keep it, okay?" he says warmly. I nod emptily. He pats me kindly on my shoulder and returns back over to his desk.

….

" _Christian_ _ **Fucking**_ _Grey_!" Kate greets me immediately as I stumble into our apartment. I look over at her, defeated.

Kate is relaxing on the couch with her laptop on her lap when she turns it over and frantically points at the blown-up image of the very hot guy from the elevator in a suit, sitting behind a vast desk. I wonder idly if that's his office in the photo. Oh, that's right – I'll find that out first thing tomorrow morning. _Fuck!_

" _He's_ the head of GEH! _I'm so stupid_! We did an article on him and the WSU Vancouver agriculture program back in school! When you said you were working at ' _GEH'_ , it didn't click with me at the time that it was _Grey Enterprises Holdings_! Grey's given away a shit ton of money to our school! He recently turned 28 and he's the town's most eligible bachelor! Everyone in Seattle knows who the hell he is!" Kate says excitedly.

 _Only twenty-eight years old and he's already running a successful global enterprise? Geez!_

"Well, I'm not originally from Seattle, but I surely know who _he_ is now. He's the _uber_ hot guy who smells good from the elevator that I told you about last night," I mumble at her.  
"Holy shit, Ana! The same hot guy that you pretty much called an asshole?" Kate gapes at me.  
"That would be the one," I nod stoically in response. I throw my bags on one of the dining room chairs.

"What happened?" she breathes, pained by my expression.  
"He scheduled an 8 o'clock meeting with me for tomorrow," I say simply.  
" _Fuck_ ," she says under her breath.  
"Exactly. I can kiss that sixty-grand-a-year-salary goodbye," I sigh in torment before plopping down right next to her on the sofa.

"SIXTY THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Kate gapes at me, shouting at the top of her lungs. I nod dejectedly, looking straight ahead.  
" _What the fuck!_ Nobody gets paid that right out of college!" Kate gapes at me.  
"Apparently, I do – or _did_ ," I correct myself.  
"Holy shit! Are they hiring?" Kate scoffs.  
"You can take _my job_ right after I get fired tomorrow. _On a Friday morning_ ," I grumble in failure.

I can feel Kate's eyes burning a hole on the side of my face, but I can't move my head. I'm surprised that I was even able to drive myself home. It's like I have a burning vortex in my stomach. Guilt, shame…embarrassment – I feel a whole glob of emotions swirling in there right now.

"Kate, I don't feel like cooking today," I sigh.  
"Of course Ana. Let's order pizza and drink a bottle of wine," she says as she scoots over on the sofa and wraps an arm around me. Like a sad child, I lean my head against my best friend's shoulder. _Oh Kate, what am I going to do?_

That night in bed, I can't sleep. I am wide-awake. It's as if my body is prolonging my fate. I don't know what I am more nervous about – facing _The_ Christian Grey after saying what I said to him the other day in the elevator, or losing my job. Quite frankly, I'm more terrified to face off with him. I wished he'd have someone else on his team fire me. Brad's a nice guy, why doesn't Grey get him to let me down gently? Instead, I get the honor of having _Mr. Support My Vision_ to read me the riot act before sending me on my merry little way. And he waits the next day to do it. _How cruel!_ Shit – who am I kidding? I deserve it. I start to bang my head softly against my pillow.

I keep thinking back to our final exchange in the elevator. Well…it was more like a monologue than an exchange since I stood there looking like the idiot I often profess not to be. And Lacy and Ros Bailey got front row seats to me swallowing my tongue. How humiliating? Lacy did call and email me after it happened, but I told her that I would fill her in during lunch tomorrow. I did agree to have lunch with her and Gunther, regardless of what happens. _I'll be sure to order just the water if I get fired since I'll be poor once more._

Oh boy – I really do need to get some sleep. I know that I'm probably getting fired tomorrow morning, but I want to look good in front of _Mr. Head Asshole_ when I do. _Hmm, I wonder if Kate's plum dress would do the trick._ I'll ask her for it in the morning.

….

I wake with a start. I look over at my alarm clock. I slept through the alarm for fifteen minutes and I didn't hit snooze. No worries, I still have plenty of time to seal my fate this morning. I turn off the alarm and slowly saunter out to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

In my robe, I approach Kate in her room and ask her for her plum dress. She looks at me with narrowed eyes, but then she suddenly smiles conspiratorially.  
"I get it – you're trying to look _hot_ for the _head hottie_ so he doesn't fire you," she teases me.  
"Bingo," I chuckle.  
"Ana, I'm sure it'll be fine. Let me know how it goes," she says warmly. I nod, take her plum dress out of the closet and go on my merry little way.

Fifteen minutes later, I stare at myself in the body length mirror on my bedroom door. The plum dress hugs every curve. My hair is actually cooperating with me this morning. _Would_ _ **you**_ _fire this girl? I wouldn't!_

Off I go.

It's seven minutes 'til eight when I enter the elevator alone at Grey House. Butterflies are running rampant in my stomach. _Holy shit, I think I'm about to throw up! Simmer down, Steele._ Get this done and you'll be free. _Just listen, don't talk._ I press the elevator button to the 20th floor. Holy shit, this is really happening!

It's the longest elevator ride of my life. It's almost like judgment day and how I will spend eternity will be decided upon. The elevator stops on 20th and the doors seem to take forever to part. When they do, I see an even brighter, more sterile looking environment on the other side. _Yep, this is absolutely judgment day_. Reluctantly, I exit the elevator.

"Miss Steele?" I hear a woman call my name behind the sandstone reception area. I see two sharply dressed blondes who I recognize from Grey's org chart: Andrea Parker and Olivia Blandino.

"Yes," I respond.  
"Please have a seat. Mr. Grey will be right with you," Andrea says kindly. I nod and walk over to the elaborate seating area with white leather chairs. When I am seated, I can't bring myself to pick up a magazine and thumb mindlessly through it. I am frozen in time. So instead, I sit and twiddle my thumbs, anticipating my fate. I surmise that the next five minutes will probably be the longest five minutes of my entire life.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Olivia asks from behind the desk. I nod. A short time later, she approaches me with a cold glass of iced water.  
"Thank you," I say quietly. I slowly take a sip. _Holy cow, I'm getting more nervous by the minute._

"Yes sir," I hear Andrea say. _Oh shit._ I look over and up at her.  
"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey will see you now. Just go right in through those doors," Andrea says warmly.

 _Does she not know I'm getting fired!_ I stand shakily and not thinking, I take my glass of water along with me.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I will try and plow out chapter 3 by tonight, but I can't make any guarantees! I'll have it up by tomorrow night at the latest. I really don't want to leave you guys hanging. You have been so supportive of the new story thus far. :D I'm having a blast writing it!_**

 ** _Thanks for your feedback! Please let me know what you think about chapter 2. – ST2_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Every Breath You Take

**Chapter 3 – Every Breath You Take**

I carefully enter the massive doors with my purse on my shoulder and a glass of water in my hand. However, that doesn't stop the glass from flying out of my hand and shattering into a thousand pieces right on the CEO's office floor. I look up and see Mr. Grey abruptly turns from his massive floor-to-ceiling windows and looks toward the doors. He is in a custom-fitted black suit, perhaps dressed for my funeral.

"Shit! I'm so sorry," I scramble, dropping down to my knees and begin to pick up shards of glass.  
He approaches me swiftly.  
"Leave it!" he snaps, appearing perturbed.  
Fuck! _I am such a klutz!_

He pulls the doors close and then stretches out his hand for me. I reach out for it as I stare up into his unreadable gray eyes. Oh my. _His warm, strong hand._ He slowly guides me up to my feet.  
"This way. Careful," he cautions, eyeing the glass. I follow him when I realize that I am still holding firm to his hand. Quickly, I release it. _Oh Steele – wake up!_

His office probably takes up an entire floor. It's surely bigger than the whole department on the 8th floor. It is utterly insane. I complement the artwork hanging in the room and make some comment about _making the ordinary extraordinary – yada, yada, yada_. He narrows his eyes at me. He then motions me over to a comfortable chair, but instead of sitting behind his massive desk, he takes the seat right next to me. _Wow, he sure does give you the personal treatment when he is getting ready to send you out on your ass!_

And just when I think he's going to break it to me straight, he begins to tell me about the artworks' artist. _What?!_ I sit there mesmerized, but I listen anyhow.

"So, Miss Steele, did you have any questions for me before we get started?" he says with an unreadable expression. _Is he smiling? Is he scowling?_ I can't read this man at all!

I can ask him anything in this world? How about, _'Why are you still single?' 'Why are you so fucking hot?' 'Why are you such a jerk?'_

"Did you call me up here to fire me?" I spit out. Yep. There's my Ana. _Let's cut through all of the bullshit._

Then something very peculiar happens. He smiles. However this time, it's genuine. Oh my God, I am about to melt into this chair right now. He's drop dead gorgeous. _Please, don't ever smile like that at me ever again, or I will completely lose my mind._

"No, Miss Steele. I am not going to fire you," he says with humor in his tone. My insides collapse in utter relief. He seems to be amused by my instant exhilaration.

"Did you think that what you said to me the other day in the elevator was a terminate-able offence?" he narrows his eyes at me in curiosity. Oh boy, why is he asking _me_ all of the questions? He shouldn't do that.

"Well Sir, I honestly don't know. You tell me," I say simply, throwing the ball back on his court. His eyes twinkle at my words. _What was it that I just said?_ I thought I kept my response vague and safe enough, surely.

"No one has ever spoken to me the way you've spoken to me before," he says with amusement shadowing all over his beautiful face.  
"My apologies," I spit out, but I know that my expression doesn't line up with my words.  
"You don't truly mean that," he says with a smirk. Whoa! _What is he doing?_ I give him a confused glare.

"I just told you that you're not going to lose your job. Now, I want you to honestly tell me what your impression is of me is so far," he puts out there. Oh no, Grey. Don't do that. You _really_ don't want to know what I _really_ think.

"I don't think that you've ever been told ' _no'_ a day in your life," I spit out. Oh shit – Ana's still here. She didn't take a break like I thought she would. He chuckles at my statement.  
"Is that so?" he goads me. I look down at the knotted fingers on my lap.

 _What a brat!_ I can't believe him! Maybe he's actually trying to find a reason to fire me now! Well, let's play his game, shall we? I absolutely can't stand him right now.

"You really don't want to be here right now, do you?" he says ominously. I look up from my hands and over at him.  
"What is it you want with me? I feel like you're getting your kicks out of torturing me right now," I say sternly to him. Right now, I don't give a shit. I'm already sick of playing his game. Either fire me or send me back to my desk on the 8th floor!

"Trust me Miss Steele, if I were torturing you, you would _absolutely_ know," he says with eyes bordering on sadistic. _Whoa._ And I don't know whether to be turned on or frightened out of my mind. I stare mindlessly at him. After a few tormenting beats, he puts me out of my misery.

"What you said to me the other day in the elevator resonated heavily with me. There is an impression in this building – a negative one that I would like to put to rest. I want to to dispel the myth that the folks who work on the 18th floors and above are unreachable."

My eyes are laser-focused on him. I am most certainly intrigued to hear what's going to come out of his mouth next.

"Before we can work on fixing the problem, I need a complete analysis of the situation. That's where you come in, Miss Steele. I want you to put together an extensive _Grey House Employee Satisfaction Report_. I will give you one month to complete it."

He just grew a third eyeball right before my very eyes. This dude has completely lost his ever-loving mind. _You're going to give someone who just started your company three days ago this huge responsibility?_ Unbelievable. _Find your words, Steele. Tell him 'no'!_

"But – I just started here. Why don't you let HR do your report?" I argue, but my words don't come out as strong as I would like them to. They're more like breathy. _Steele! Put on your big girl panties and tell him 'no'!_ Although the more I look at him, the more I want to do _anything_ _but_ put my panties on and say 'no'. _Snap out of it, Ana! Geesh!_

"I don't want HR to do it. I want _you_ to do it, Miss Smart Mouth," he frowns harshly at me. Holy fuck! He's calling me out! I begin eating humble pie internally, and my expression probably shows it.

"Besides, it'll do the report some good to have a fresh perspective. A perspective of someone who hasn't been jaded by rumors and innuendo," he adds with a more kind expression. _Wait a minute – time out!_ This man changes emotions at the drop of a hat! Is he schizophrenic? Bipolar?

"What are the parameters? A survey? Face to face interviews?" I spout off.  
"Yes," he simply says. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"All of the above. Like I said, I want the report to be extensive. Make this a priority. I don't know if you are familiar with my management style, but I will personally be following up with you. _Frequently_ ," he says, arching a single maniacal brow.

And there it is – _the micromanager_ that Lacy was referring to. And for some reason, I am wishing that he just went ahead and fired me like I initially thought that he would. Introducing: _Mr. Support My Vision, Head Asshole_ – ladies and gentlemen – live and in living color.

I leave his office just after nine. _One whole hour?!_ And to my complete shock, he follows me out the room and towards the elevator. I peer at Andrea and Olivia behind the reception area and they appear as equally shocked as shocked as I am.

"I'll be in touch, Miss Steele," he says with a mild grin as he calls the elevator up for me.  
I give him a courteous nod just as the doors slide open. I step in, turn to press the button for the 8th floor, and gaze at the breathtakingly gorgeous CEO standing before me. He looks back at me, but once again, I can't read his expression.

"Have a great day, Anastasia," he says to me with what – burning gray eyes? I am absolutely breathless.  
"You too, Christian," I exhale as the doors close.

Oh my God, I think I am going to faint. I just called _the big boss_ by his first name.

….

After leaving Brad's office, I saunter over to my desk just before 9:30.  
"Oh my God, Ana," Gunther sighs in relief. I smile warily at him.  
"Hey Gunther," I say as I mosey on down into my chair, place my purse aside and start my computer.

"Don't you ' _Hey Gunther_ ' me, Steele," he playfully scolds me. He sits down on the rolling spare chair at my desk and glides over to my side.  
"So?" he prompts eagerly.

"Special project," I simply respond. He gapes at me.  
"You're moving?" he says in shock.  
"No. I'll only be working on the special project for a month," I clarify.  
"But why? Why you?" he frowns.

"No clue, but he wants me to do it," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.  
"So, how was it up there? How was _he_?" Gunther sputters off, excited to know the secrets of the 20th floor.

"Eh, glorified art gallery. Though his office alone takes up this entire floor," I murmur.  
"Holy shit!" he gapes. I nod with a tight, straight mouth.  
"Nice dress, by the way," Gunther complements me.  
"Thanks."  
"So how was he? I've never met the man in person," Gunther says, almost star-struck. _Oh please, fan boy._

"Think of the words _kind_ , _sincere_ , _understanding_ , _humble_. He's everything opposite of those words," I break it to him gently.  
"Holy shit," he breathes, disappointed. I shrug my shoulders.  
"He can't be all that bad, you still have a job," he argues. Again, I shrug my shoulders because I don't know what else to say.

"Well, I'm glad that you're still here. My life here would be most dull without you," he grins kindly at me. _Aww, Gunther, you're a swell kid._

"I guess I'll get started on my project now," I announce so he can go back to his desk.  
"Can you share what this project is about?" he says with curious eyes.  
"Yes. You'll find out soon enough," I wink at him. He smiles satisfactorily and slides my spare chair back to its corner before returning to his desk.

….

"Employee satisfaction survey?" Lacy gapes at me.

Lacy, Gunther and myself are at a local sandwich spot grabbing a quick lunch. I told them that I wanted to cut this one short since I had so much work to do back in the office.

"When he stepped into that elevator with us yesterday, I just about lost my mind. I don't care who you are, but I don't know one heterosexual woman that doesn't think that man is freaking hot!" Lacy swoons like a teenage girl. Gunther frowns at her and then looks at me.

"What do you think, Ana?" Gunther prompts me. Oh boy. _Don't do this here._

"He's _okay_. Although, I'm more about _personality_ first – and he has none," I say with faux disgust. Yeah, I don't care even if he's a raging lunatic – he's fucking hot. But I don't let my lunch mates know how I truly feel. I still can't erase his face from this morning out of my mind.

"Really? He doesn't have a personality?" Lacy says in surprise.  
"Nope. He's a robot. Very hard person to read," I say. Now _that_ much is true.  
"He's like a master poker player. That's why he's so successful in business. Never let them see you sweat. I truly envy the man," Gunther says. Why don't you just marry Grey already, Lewis! Sheesh!

"So, Mr. Grey gives you this special project, and then gives you a month to do it? All on your own – without supervision?" Lacy inquires with narrowed eyes.  
"Of course not, Lacy. He assured me that he will be in _frequent_ contact," I say mockingly.  
"I knew it!" she laughs heartily.  
"Are you kidding me?" Gunther gapes at me. I shrug my shoulders.  
"I'm pretty sure he's watching your every move. This seems like a very important project to him," Lacy says.

"Yeah, which is why I'm confused why he would give it to me. It's as if he is setting me up to fail," I say soberly.

"Ana, please don't think that. If there is anything I can do to help you, just let me know. Anything at all," Gunther offers genuinely. I smile warmly at him.  
"Me too," Lacy chimes.

"Thanks, guys. I'll let you know," I say, truly humbled by my new friends.

….

I am sitting at my computer plugging away. Gunther and the rest of the team have already left for the weekend some time ago. I look up at the clock on my desk phone. _Shit!_ It's past seven! I have to go. However before I do, I quickly proofread all of the survey questions that I came up with so far. Suddenly behind me, I hear footsteps, but I don't turn around. _It's probably the cleaning crew that I saw wondering around earlier._

"I would get those survey questions cleared with management if I were you before sending that out to the building," a male voice murmurs silkily. Startled, I swing around in my chair and see _the man himself_ standing behind me, glaring at my screen. It's Christian Grey. Holy fuck. _What is Grey still doing here at work?_

"Why are you still here?" he says, asking me the same exact question that I was just asking him in my head.  
"I was in a zone and thought that I would finish this up before leaving," I say warmly. However, I feel anything but warm. The feelings of anxiety from earlier this morning rush back into me. He really likes torturing me, doesn't he?  
I save my document, close it and shut down my computer.

"So, why are _you_ still here?" I probe him.  
"I was _in a zone_ ," he playfully smirks at me. I laugh at him. Surprising, he grins at me. Oh. My. God.

"How did you know that I was still here?" I abruptly inquire. Do I _really_ want to know the answer to this?

"Don't worry about that. I know everything about you, Miss Steele," he says firmly. Holy cow. Are we the only two left in here?

I bite down on my bottom lip at the very thought as I close shut the monitor of my laptop. Suddenly, I hear air rush out of his nostrils. I pop my lip out and look up at him. Nothing. _Strange_.

"I was just on my way out to grab a quick bite to eat before heading home. Would you like to join me?" he asks. _What!_ Oh. My. God. Is my boss' boss' boss asking me out?! I am truly beside myself. This can't end well – surely. _Just say no, Steele! Just say no!_

"Sure," the word tumbles out of my mouth.

 _Shit!_

….

What part of _fancy restaurant_ signifies ' _a quick bite to eat'_? I am absolutely intimidated by my surroundings. The CEO of the company that I work for just had his chauffeur take us in a badass Audi SUV to some fancy, schmancy restaurant, and we're seated right away. ' _Sure Mr. Grey, right this way! Your usual table?_ ' Some guys have all the luck.

I stare across the table down at his cufflinks. They are probably solid platinum. This guy is oozing money.  
"Wine?" he asks. I nod _aimlessly_. What am I doing here? _Why me?  
_ "Any particular preference?" he probes. I tighten my mouth in a flat line and I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.  
"Quite frankly, you intimidate the hell out of me," I say with no reprieve. What I say strikes him.  
"Do I?" he asks me – again, I can't read this man to save my life.

"Just twelve hours ago, I thought I was going up to your office getting fired. Now, I'm having dinner with you," I smirk. He grins at the irony.  
"Just making sure that you eat tonight. I need you good and strong so you can finish my report," he says, plopping an olive slowly into his mouth.

Holy shit – that mouth! _What's going on down there?_ I'm tingling. Snap out of it, Steele! _I'm never going to have sex with this man. I'm never going to have sex with this man._ I repeat the mantra over and over again in my head. _He's the big boss! He's the big boss! Does he seduce women that work for him on a regular basis?_ Surely, I'll find out when I get knee deep into my employee satisfaction reporting. Goodness, I hope he's not a predator.

The waiter saves me and Grey tells him what type of wine to bring. I don't know a thing about wine. I'll drink two-buck chuck if that's all they had here. But something tells me that this fancy place wouldn't carry that.

"So, are you making new friends on the job?" he asks. Whoa! What's going on here?  
"Yes. Everyone's been great," I say truthfully.  
"Good," he says satisfactory.

"So I read in your file that your ultimate goal is to go into publishing," he mentions nonchalantly. What _doesn't_ this man know about me? Does he know about my family life too?!

"Ultimately," I say simply, not batting a lash. Take that, Grey!  
"Well, I hope your rotations at GEH will give you a change of heart. We need your smarts on the team. Maybe you can even reach asshole status and take residence on the 18th floor," he winks at me. Oh really? He's fucking with me now.

"Well, I guess only time will tell," I sass at him.  
"Oh, Miss Steele – that smart mouth. Oh what I…" suddenly, he stops himself mid sentence. Okay Grey, what were going to say? Please finish.

"Did you decide on what you are going to order," he says, immediately changing the subject. Grrr! Insufferable man!  
"No," I say annoyed, snatching up the menu.

"What's your problem?" he smirks at me.  
"Nothing," I snap. I hate when people don't complete a thought. He was going to say something and he suddenly stops! Then acts like it never happened.

"The salmon here is very good," he recommends. I was just considering that. However, I'm stubborn. Since the jerk recommended it, I don't want to order it now.

"I'll probably just get the salad," I say firmly. He looks at me, displeased.  
"Don't get the salad. Eat _something_ ," he urges me. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Not only does he get to boss me around at work, but he's bossing me on what to put into my own mouth after work hours?!

"I just want the salad," I said steadfast. Again, his brows stay furrowed. He's not pleased with me, not in the slightest. _Good!_

"Sir, are you ready to order?" the waiter says to Grey.  
"Yes, I'll have the filet rare, and the lady will take the salmon," he says. _What?!_ Before I can rebut, he shoots me a look that could kill. Holy shit! I remain silent, scared out of my mind. _This man is crazy!_

"Very well, Sir," the waiter says before walking away. Another server quickly follows behind and pours the wine, leaving the bottle at the table. I'm going to need that whole fucking bottle tonight. I take a glug out of my glass.

"What if I'm allergic to fish?" I say after swallowing my drink.  
"You're not. Your dietary restriction are on file," he glares at me. And there it is. This man truly knows everything about me.

"What else do you know about me," I say with narrowed eyes.  
To my surprise, he gives me the rundown. My full name, My GPA, my work history at the hardware store… He knows that I live with a roommate. Holy shit! Did he study me? _Why me?_

"Why do you know so much about me?" I ask.  
"I need to know everything about everyone who personally works for me," he simply answers. _Okay – so now what, Steele?_

"I truly think I'm at a disadvantage here. You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you," I put out there. He narrows his eyes at me.  
"So why don't you ask?" he throws right back at me. Shit – an open invitation. And the interview ensues.

I find out that he's adopted along with an older brother and a younger sister. His mother is a doctor and his father is a lawyer. When he tells me he dropped out of Harvard, I freeze. I would have never guessed that. However, he left school to start his company. Now look at him – Daddy Warbucks. Do I dare ask him if there's a _Mommy Warbucks_ waiting in the wings? I can't. It's absolutely none of my business.

"So are we even?" he grins at me.  
"I don't think we'll _ever_ be even, Mr. Grey," I reply with a smile of my own. He chuckles.  
"Probably not. There's a lot you still don't know about me. There's a lot _many_ people don't know about me," he says ominously.  
"A man of mystery?" I say, teasingly. He nods soberly. Wow, a tortured soul under that powerful, brilliant and sexy exterior? _Who'da thunk it_?

After dinner, Grey's driver takes us to the employee lot at Grey House.  
"Which one is your car?" Grey asks.  
"It's the blue VW Beetle – over there," I direct.  
"You've _gotta_ be kidding me," he scoffs in disbelief.  
"What?" I say, affronted. I love my Wanda. She's my trusty girl. The driver approaches my car and shifts into park.

"I can take you home," Grey offers. _Oh no._ You _won't_ be doing that.  
"No, my car is right here," I say slowly. He frowns at me. This is not up for discussion, Grey. I am going home in _my_ car.

Appearing helpless, he leans over to the side and reaches for his wallet. He then pulls out a business card.  
"That's my cell phone number. Text me the moment you get home. Do you understand me?" he says, as if scolding me. _You gotta be kidding me!_ What's this man's problem?! Suddenly, there's an unknown part of me that's absolutely elated to now have this man's personal cell phone number. _What's that all about?_

"Fine," I say petulantly. Before I can open up the door and run out, the driver grabs it before I do.  
"Thank you," I say to the man with the buzz cut before I walk over to Wanda and set off on my way.  
"Don't forget. Text me as _soon_ you get home. Have a great weekend," he calls out from his rolled-down window.

"You too. Thanks for dinner, Mr. Grey," I say appreciatively.  
"Miss Steele," he says, before rolling up his window.  
I start up Wanda and drive off.

I get home and Kate is already in her pink bunny pajamas.  
"What gives, Steele? I've been calling and texting you for hours!" she scolds me.  
"I just came back from dinner," I say, placing my bag on the table.

"Dinner? With _who_?" my best friend asks, narrowing her eyes at me.  
"The CEO of GEH," I say matter-of-factly.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! _Christian Grey_ took you out on a date?!" Kate's eyeballs nearly fall out of their sockets.

"No Kate, it wasn't a date," I reassure her.  
"What CEO takes their new employee out to dinner _alone_ on a Friday night? Huh?" Kate gapes at me.  
"I don't know, but apparently, this one does," I smirk at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"I think he likes you!" Kate says, giddy. Oh no, Kate – don't you dare say that.  
"He does not! He's more worried about that project I told you about over the phone than anything else. He could care less about _me_ ," I chuckle, brushing off Kate's notion. And it's at that moment that I remember that I had to do something.

I walk over to my purse and pull out my phone and a card.  
"What are you doing?" Kate asks.  
"One second," I say. I type in his phone number and send him a quick text letting him know that I made it home.

"Oh Steele, don't tell me that you texted him letting him know that you made it home safe!" she laughs at me. I bashfully look down at the floor. I'm caught red handed.  
" _He likes you, he likes you!_ " Kate taunts in a sing-songy fashion.  
"Stop it!" I snap at her.

"Ana, don't you ever be ashamed to sleep you way up to the top. Especially if the head of the company looks like _that_!" she teases.  
"Kate, you know that's not me," I say, soberly. Suddenly she remembers herself.

"I know, I know. I was only teasing," Kate says tenderly. I sit right beside her and she holds me in her arms.  
"When are you going to pop your cherry, Ana," she says softly.  
"Kate!" I gape at her.  
"I'm serious. Get it over with. You're 21 years old," she says, concerned. Why does my sex life, or lack thereof concern her?

"It'll happen when the time is right," I tell her.

My response seems to satisfy her – for now anyways. Suddenly, my phone pings.  
"It's him!" she says giddily.  
"Calm down, Kate. He doesn't like me like that," I say, placating her. Hold your horses, Kavanagh. It was _just_ dinner. It wasn't a _date_. _Was it?_

I check my phone, and Kate's right. It's him.

* * *

 **Miss Steele, I am so glad you made it home safely. I had a pleasant time with you this evening. Thanks for keeping me company. I hope you enjoy your weekend. I will see you in the office on Monday. – Christian**

* * *

 _He will see me on Monday?_ _ **Christian**_ _?_ Whoa. Am I reading too much into this text?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I am tempted to heed your requests and show scenes from Christian's POV. However, even though this is not another one of my suspense stories, I still want that element of surprise to be present. I want the reader to understand Ana's doubt when she expresses it and not shift in emotion once the reader discovers how Christian feels on the other side. Does that make sense? Perhaps after some time, I may do a separate one-shot of this story from Christian's POV._**

 ** _Let me know what you think of chapter 3! – ST2_**


	4. Chapter 4 - King of Anything

**Chapter 4 – King of Anything**

Saturday morning, I stare comatose at my bedroom ceiling from my bed. I can't get that man out of my head. And each time I try, something else from yesterday would resurface into my thoughts. _Why is that?_

 _"I need to know everything about everyone who personally works for me."_ Well Mr. Grey, I may work for you, but I don't _personally work_ for you. You only have me on a special one-month project. And as far as I know, I'm still in the beginning of a three-month stint in finance, _which your impromptu project has so graciously carved one month out of_. Who knows where my next adventure at GEH will take me? Well, I'm sure that _Mr. I Know Everything About You_ may already know the answer to that. Geez, how frustrating is he!

Something tells me that he genuinely cares about the wellbeing of all of his employees. I mean…he's taking up a resource – _me_ – to ensure that everyone at Grey House is satisfied with working there. It's not like he doesn't pay them enough. Shucks – if I'm making crazy money, I _know_ that everyone else is more than pleased with _their_ salaries!

And then it hits me. I _must_ do a great job on this project. I _must_ go above and beyond the call of duty to ensure the report's success. Wait – did I just drink the _"get behind me and support my vision"_ Kool-Aide?

I resolve to continue forming and fine-tuning my survey questions over the weekend. But wait just a second – I left my GEH laptop at work! Perhaps I should go to Grey House this morning, retrieve it and work from home? Yep – sounds like a plan.

"Ana, where are you going?" Kate says a short time afterwards. She is drinking her coffee in the kitchen – still wearing her pink bunny pajamas, frowning at me in confusion. I am dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"I left my laptop at work. I'm going to go in and get it. I shouldn't be long," I assure her.  
"Ana, it's the weekend. Your work will still be there on Monday, waiting for you," she smirks at me.  
"I have a lot of ideas for this project and I don't want to lose them," I explain simply. She gives me a look of understanding, and I am off.

….

It's weird coming to work on a Saturday. There's pretty much no one in the parking lot, except for maybe the one or two truly devoted employees. I guess you can add me to the list of people with no life. I also don't see Grey's fancy black Audi in the coveted CEO parking spot – not that I expected to. However for some strange reason, I feel slightly disappointed. _Hmm._

This time around, security has to buzz me in. My ID badge apparently does not work on weekends. In lieu of an attractive blonde girl, there's a burley guy behind the front desk wearing a security uniform. He asks me to show him my badge and I have to sign in on a log. I glance at the other names on the log before mine, and none of them look familiar _. So, no one else from finance is here today._ _Oh well._ I enter the elevator and go up to the 8th floor.

It's a ghost town. The 8th floor is only illuminated by emergency floodlights and the cloud-covered Seattle sun shining through the windows. I head directly to my desk. I select the combination to unlock my laptop from the docking station. After I set the machine free, I search for my computer bag in the bottom drawer.

Suddenly, my desk phone ringing startles me. Shit! Is it security? I look at the phone's display. My heart stops. _Are you shitting me?_ I smirk at it. Yep, it's him. How does the CEO of GEH know that I'm here? And what is _he_ doing here on a Saturday? I pick up the phone.

"Hello there," I pucker out my lips in amusement.  
"Miss Steele, what brings you to the office on a Saturday morning?" he says, equally amused.  
"Just grabbing my computer, Sir. I was just on my way out," I assure him.  
"Why don't you stop by my office on your way," he says.

I gape at the phone. _He wants to see me?_ And all of a sudden, I am self-conscious that I look unpolished in a t-shirt and jeans. Who am I kidding? He's probably looking at me right this very moment!

"Okay," I simply reply. Bloody hell.  
"See you shortly," he says warmly. He hangs up.  
Shit. I didn't think I had to see his gorgeous gray eyes until next week. I pack up my laptop and head up to the 20th floor.

To my surprise, he greets me as soon as I exit the elevator. _My sweet Lord._ He's wearing jeans and a very tight short-sleeve black t-shirt with his toned muscles protruding out of the sleeves. I could just die right now. However, I snap out of my trance.

"Miss Steele," he says with a slight grin.  
"Sir," I greet in response.  
"So, what was so pressing today that you had to come here and get your laptop?" he says with curious eyes.  
"Well, for some reason, I couldn't get your project out of my head. So I wanted to make sure I got all of my thoughts down before I lose them," I explain.

"So what are some of your thoughts?" he asks. _Why discuss this now, Grey?_ Can't this wait until Monday?  
"Well, I had a few," I start.  
"Step into my office. Let's talk this through," he says.

Okay, um…I thought you gave _me_ this project to tackle, Grey! It makes no sense for you to brainstorm with me. It's quite frankly a waste of your precious CEO time. In spite of my inner objections, I trail behind him to his office. Holy shit – _that butt_! He obviously does squats at the gym. _Get it together Steele! Stop gaping at the CEO's ass!_

A few minutes later, I have my laptop up and running on his desk as we both stand hovering over it.

"So I have two sets of questions – a set for the online questionnaire and a set for the in-person interviews. My thought was to pick a good sample size of individuals for the in-person portion," I explain.  
"What's the basis for your sample group?" he inquires.  
"Random selection," I say simply.  
"You need to be more strategic than that, Miss Steele," he says, seemingly unpleased with my answer.

Oh boy – far too intense of a debate to get into on a Saturday morning. And I only thought he wanted to go over the questions real quick and maybe suggest some additional ones. But no, he's questioning my very approach – and I don't like it.

"Studies show that a random sample group is a good pulse indicator for a group at large," I argue.  
"Although that may be true, we wouldn't want one department's feedback to skew the entire analysis," he rebuts.  
Good point, Mr. Grey. However, I still think that a random sample is the better approach. Your output is more unbiased.

"That's where the online survey comes in. We can screen verbatims from that output as well," I say. _So what do you have to say about that, Grey?  
_ "No, you have to be strategic for the interviews as well. Select a number of individuals from each department," he says, dead set on his stance.

Honestly, I think that his approach would be a complete waste of time. I took a statistics course in college – _which I aced_ – so I know that _my_ approach is the better one. But is this an argument I want to have with the CEO right now? Is it truly worth it?

"Sir, with all due respect, I thought that you entrusted me with this project?" I say with a puzzled expression. Okay, so it looks like I am going to argue him on this. This could either go really good or really bad. Maybe he'll respect me for not being a _yes-girl_. Or maybe he'll just crush me like a little bug. Yikes.

"Miss Steele, why are you so stubborn?" he says. The expression on his face is unreadable, so I can't tell if he's really pissed at me, or highly amused. Oh boy.

Seriously, _dude_. I thought you wanted this report done from a fresh perspective! From someone who isn't jaded and fixed on how things go around here! _That excludes you, Grey!_

"I just thought…"  
"Do it exactly how I told you. Select individuals to interview from each department. Understand?" he says authoritatively. Now he's talking down to me. Shit.

"Yes," I say pitifully. I'd rather be any place on earth than here right now.  
"Good. Now the questions," he prompts.  
"Sir, can we go over this on Monday? I'd like to finish my drafts before we cover the content," I propose. _Get me out of here!_ I feel like absolute crap right now. He totally crushed my spirit and I need to leave this office, go home and collect myself.

"You don't want to share what you have with me right now?" he says, baffled.  
"No – I rather have a complete draft before you start tearing it apart," I reply stubbornly.

 _Oh no, Steele._ You're letting your hurt feelings get in the way of a cool head. Now he knows you're annoyed and he will play on your weakness.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa_! Why would you say that?" he says, affronted. _Oh boy._ Not good.  
"Sir, I'm sorry. It's Saturday and I just came here to get my computer. I wasn't prepared to discuss this in full detail with you," I pipe back. _Nice save, Steele._ Now either he will show mercy or pounce. To my relief, the expression on his face eases to one of understanding. _Phew_!

"Okay Miss Steele. Call my office first thing and have Andrea put you on my schedule for an hour on Monday. I'll tear your work apart then," he smirks at me. I giggle. And for some reason, his smirk turns into a shy smile which melts away my anguish. Holy cow – _that smile_! It makes me almost forget that I was just pissed off at him a second ago.

"Any exciting plans this weekend?" he says, making small talk I presume.  
"Not really. I'll be working on this and probably catching up on a few TV shows. You?" I ask. What does this mysterious man do during his free time? Perhaps his answer to the question will be telling.

"I may go biking with my brother. Nothing major," he says, minimalizing the notion. That actually sounds pretty cool, honestly. No time with a lady friend, Mr. Grey? – Although, that's absolutely none of my business.

"Well, I'll get going now," I say, shutting down my computer.  
"Alright," he says with raised brows. Does he _not_ want me to leave? No, that couldn't possibly be it.  
"Don't stay too late, Mr. Grey," I playfully scold him as I zip up my computer in my bag.  
"I'll try not to," he says with a slight grin.  
And part of me wants him to ask me to stay. However, I'm just not equipped to argue this assignment with him right now. Its best I leave. I need to come back on Monday, recharged and armed with a filter. Right now, I can't be held responsible for what may fly out of my ' _smart mouth_ ', as he calls it.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and gear to head out. And again to my surprise, he walks me to the elevator. Holy smokes.

"Thank you, Sir. Enjoy the rest of your weekend," I say kindly as I call for the elevator. He gives me a subtle nod.  
"Miss Steele. See you on Monday," he says warmly.

I walk inside the open elevator and I turn to select the main floor. We look at one another one last time until Monday. And I don't know whether to be relieved, or…  
The doors close.

This is the time where I'm supposed to rant and rave about his arrogance and his inability to see things from a fresh perspective. But for some reason, I don't have the energy to do so. The kind look on his face as I entered the elevator is all I will allow myself to dwell on.

He is so hard to read! I wish I knew what he truly thought about me as an employee. Am I simply a pet project or does he have me on some unofficial trial period? If the latter is the case, I have probably failed his test. I need to learn how to bring my emotions under subjection and to let go when the CEO is adamant about something. I mean, he is the head of a multi-billion-dollar conglomerate for a reason. I won't win any wars with aggressive fire. I need to be more subtle and perhaps he will start to give me the benefit of the doubt.

Today, I aim to do my research and plan to knock my meeting with the CEO of GEH out of the ballpark on Monday. I just need to remember to call his PA first thing in order to get a spot on his schedule.

….

I wake up Monday morning with mixed feelings. I believe I am fully prepared for my meeting with Grey today. However, I will have a hard time facing him simply because I've thought of nothing _but_ him all weekend. Case in point: Kate and I went on an impromptu shopping trip yesterday. I used some of my savings to buy a few nice outfits for work since I know that my first paycheck is coming on Friday. No kidding – every guy that walked by that stood about _his_ height with floppy copper hair, I would do a double take. I saw him _everywhere_! What is wrong with me!

 _No_ – I can't be infatuated with my boss' boss' boss! _I can't!_ I need a cure – but I don't know what the cure for _that_ is. Maybe I should just start going out with guys _just because_. I need to put my high expectations for my make-believe dream guy to rest and simply settle for _Joe Schmoe_. The striking, affectionate suitor in the world that I love to fall captive to when reading the classics does not exist. Perhaps I should plan on going to the bar with Kate this Friday. Although, I absolutely _loathe_ the bar scene and I **do not** go clubbing. So where would one like myself go to meet guys?  
 _Shit_ – I need to get ready for work!

For the office, I settle on a simple floral dress and complementary solid blue cardigan. My hair is up in a bun and I am ready for business.

"How was your weekend, Ana?" Gunther greets me as soon as I arrive.  
"Busy. Yours?" I ask in return.  
"Pretty chill. Were you working on that project all weekend?" he says with slightly narrowed eyes. I nod guiltily.

"Geez, Ana," he sighs at me from across the aisle.  
"I have about three and a half weeks left to pull it all together. Which means the surveys have to go out very soon," I stress. I am truly at a time crunch here.  
"That's a _major_ project, Ana. I still don't understand why Mr. Grey chose you to do it. You haven't even been with us a full week yet," he frowns. _Yeah – you and me both, pal._

"Well, there's no turning back now," I chuckle. _I was supposed to do something this morning, but the thought has slipped my mind. Oh well, it'll come to me later._

"By the way, Lacy got sick over the weekend," Gunther breaks the news to me.  
"Oh no! What happened," I say in surprise.  
"Well, it's a stomach thing," he says cautiously. Oh boy – that's not good. No further explanation needed.  
"That sucks," I say with regret.  
"So she won't be joining us for lunch today. It's just you and me," Gunther states.  
"Sure," I reply. I'm sure going to miss Lacy today, but Gunther is a very cool guy. Maybe I can pick his brain on the questionnaire and get his take on things?

I turn around in my desk and I get started on my work.

A short while later after a bathroom break, it finally hits me. _Shit! I forgot to get on Mr. Grey's calendar!_ I immediately run to my desk and look up his PA in the employee directory. I give her a call. It's already ten o'clock.

"Mr. Grey's office – Andrea speaking," she answers.  
"Hello – this is Anastasia Steele. Mr. Grey wanted me to get on his calendar today to go over the employee satisfaction index project," I spit out. _Phew, that was a mouthful._

"Sure, Miss Steele. Let me check his schedule and see where we can fit you in," she says kindly. I tap my nails against the table, anticipating a time. Will it be after lunch? Before lunch? After a few beats, I realize that she's taking a significant amount of time just to look at Grey's schedule for _one day._

"Miss Steele, he is completely booked. I am so sorry," she says with regret. And part of me is relieved that I won't have to face the man that I can't take my mind off of.

"No worries. What about tomorrow?" I suggest. Maybe I'll be in a better mindset then?

"I see that he has 9 to 10 open tomorrow morning. Will that work?" Andrea offers.  
"Yes, thank you," I concur. She locks me in for Tuesday and we kindly disconnect.

Alright, so I have one more day to fine tune my drafts. Gosh, I wore this cute dress for nothing. Oh well, I'll have to pick out another winner for tomorrow. I purchased a few nice things yesterday on my shopping trip with Kate. I turn my attention back to my survey drafts sprinkled in with some additional employee satisfaction index research.

For lunch, Gunther and I settle for Thai food.  
"This is yummy," I say, indulging in my delicious plate of pad thai.  
"This is one of my favorite spots. Hopefully you didn't order that too spicy," he jokingly smirks. I laugh.  
"No, or you might be going to lunch alone tomorrow," I joke back. We both hoot in laughter.

"So has Mr. Grey checked in with you yet on your project?" he inquires. How do I tell him that we went over it on Saturday? And I dare not tell him that we actually had dinner together on Friday!

"I have an appointment with him tomorrow at 9," I simply say. I don't have enough time to explain it any further than that.  
"Cool. I'm sure he'll rip it to shreds," he says with an ironic chuckle. Little does he know – Grey already has.

"Why do you say that?" I prompt out of curiosity.  
"Mr. Grey has a reputation of making sure that you aren't too comfortable in your own skin. He wants to constantly keep his staff on their toes," he says with an arched brow. And at that very moment, I can honestly confirm that the _Grey House Rumor Mill_ is _abso-fucking-lutely_ true.

"But Gunther, I'm not a part of his management staff. I'm just a lowly recent college graduate trainee," I say, feigning innocence.  
"I don't know about that, Ana. There's something about you. I can't put my finger on it," he says, appearing to be deep in thought. _Why would he say that?_

"What's that supposed to mean," I say, humored.  
"You're very bright. I think Mr. Grey picked up on that. Pretty soon, you might even be _my_ boss," he chuckles.  
"Oh Gunther, you surely don't have to worry about that. First of all, I'm not a numbers girl," I tease. He laughs at me.  
"Finance isn't as hard as you think. I'll show you right after your project ends. It's actually quite fun," he assures me. _Yeah right._ I'd rather have a root canal.  
"I'll hold you to that," I sparkle back at him. He smiles broad and wide at me.

After lunch, Gunther and I return to Grey House.

"So I said to him, ' _How are we going to get those sheep from here back to the farm?_ ' So he tells me, ' _In my brand new Mercedes!_ ' I looked at him like he was _literally_ insane! So no joke, we pop the trunk of his brand new S-Class and we put three little sheep in there!" Gunther tells the story. I gape at him and then burst out laughing hysterically.

"We drove about 15 miles an hour on a 40 mile an hour road! Then a cop pulls up right next to us at a red light, and we were shitting our pants!" he spits out.

I lose it right there in the Grey House main lobby after hearing Gunther's tale while we wait on the elevator. I fall onto his side in hysterics and throw my head on his shoulder I am laughing so hard. This kid is absolutely hilarious!

He finishes the story as we ride up to our floor and I am fanning myself down from my laughing fit. I haven't laughed this hard in a very long time. I needed that! I sit at my desk and Gunther continues talking to me about his older brother and his crazy antics. Just as he is talking, my desk phone rings. The caller screen reads " _Andrea Parker_."

"Gunther, I have to take this," I say, holding up my index finger. He nods in understanding and retreats to his desk.

"Hello," I answer.  
"Hello Miss Steele, this is Andrea from Mr. Grey's office. Mr. Grey would like to see you in his office now," she says firmly. _What gives?_

"Sure. You know I'm scheduled with him tomorrow at 9," I remind her. Yeah – I thought he was _booked solid_ today?  
"I know, but he insisted that you come up to his office right this moment," she stresses. I couldn't get in to see him today. I only took a 45 minute lunch this afternoon. What's his problem?

"I'm on my way," I tell her right before we disconnect the call. I begin undocking my machine and gathering my notes.  
"Where are you going?" Gunther says from across the aisle.  
"I've been summoned up to the 20th floor," I smirk jokingly.  
"I thought you didn't have to meet until tomorrow?" he says, perplexed.  
"So did I, but when the _big guy_ calls, you have to go," I say in jest.  
"Good luck," he says, genuinely wishing me well.  
"Thanks," I reply in appreciation.

….

I walk directly into Grey's office. Standing behind the desk, he looks absolutely divine in his gray suit, but something alarms me. He is fuming. And at that moment, I want to run the hell out of there.

"Sit!" he barks through gritted teeth, angrily pointing down at a chair opposite his desk. I want to run screaming for the hills. I am utterly terrified. Hesitantly, I take the seat as instructed.

"Sir, I…"  
"Quiet!" he snaps at me. Really?! No one has _ever_ told me to be quiet! _Ever_!

"When I assigned you this project, I had certain expectations! When I tell you to _call_ and get on my calendar _first thing_ , I mean it! Not at _ten_ … _first thing_! And then, I see you out lollygagging and falling all over male coworkers when you should be _here_ treating this project with the utmost importance!" he shouts at me. I wince. That truly hurts me to the core.

"Sir, with all due respect, I was not out _lollygagging_ and _falling all over_ _male coworkers_. I was on my _lunch break_ – **_which_** I only took 45 minutes for," I frown at him in defense, but I don't raise my voice. Fuck that! If you are going to accuse me of something, you'd better be accurate!

"Secondly, I forgot to call as soon as I arrived in the office this morning."  
"You forgot?!" he shouts loudly at me.

Whoa – he is going to combust right before my very eyes. It was only a simple mistake. _And besides, you were booked!_ I don't think me calling at 8 would have made a hell of a lot more difference!

"Mr. Grey, please don't yell at me," I plead calmly. However, I feel anything _but_. I want to run in the corner and wail like a child, but by some miracle, I hold it together. Suddenly, he remembers himself and takes several calculated breaths to calm down. Eventually, he takes his seat – although he still appears to be flustered. _Bloody hell._

"I was already prepared to review the drafts with you today. I have it all right here. I even made copies for you," I say, rising up to hand him the stack of papers. He now resembles a deer in headlights.

Seriously, this dude is too intense! And it's at that very moment that I wish he would simply fire me. Honestly, I don't know how much more of _that_ whole _shouty_ ordeal I can possibly take! Does he treat all of his direct reports like that? I don't give a _fuck_ how much you pay me – don't you _ever_ talk to me like that!

"That's the draft of the in-person interview questions, and here's the draft of the online questionnaire. I also have a list of departments and roles to target for interviews," I explain the paperwork now sprawled across his desk. I sit back down at my seat and watch him parse through all of the papers. My heart is literally pounding right through my chest.

The room is silent. All that can be heard is the rustle of papers. I close my eyes and dream of a place that is _shouty-free_ and lacks angry, irate CEOs. Suddenly, I am pulled out of my reverie.

"Miss Steele, this is a very good start," he says calmly. Well club me on the ankle and call me Nancy Kerrigan. He has nothing to say?! Nothing at all?!

"Continue along this path. Load those survey questions to a survey site and send me the draft link for my final approval before going live," he calmly instructs me.

I can't believe this man. Are you not going to tear this apart?! You just screamed at me at the top of your lungs for no fucking reason at all!

"Yes, Sir. Is that all?" I say quietly.  
"No. I recommend that you take your lunch breaks here in the building from now on until your report is complete. You need to be available the second I need you," he says firmly. And there it is. I am now getting the _20_ _th_ _floor treatment_. Now I can commiserate with Andrea and all. _Oh joy._ I nod in compliance.

"Anything else?" I prompt.  
"We'll keep tomorrow's meeting on the calendar as scheduled. For that meeting, I want actual names in place of roles and a game plan on how and when you will interview these individuals," he demands. Holy shit! Is he fricken serious?!

"Sir, there are over fifty sub-departments here at Grey House. That's close to 150 individual one-on-one interviews. Is there a way I can get some help with that?" I plead for mercy. Maybe Gunther and a few others can lend me a hand?

"No. You do them alone. Give yourself two weeks to conduct interviews. Then dedicate the final week of the project to consolidate the results into a detailed report," he says without batting an eye.

No fucking way! This is brutal! I have to talk to almost 150 people in two weeks _all by myself_?! Not to mention, I would still need to analyze the data of thousands of GEH employees from the online survey! I. Am. Going. To. Scream.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?" I say. I will tell this man anything just to get out of here. I am going to cry I am so upset right now.

"Miss Steele, if I didn't believe you could do this, I wouldn't have given you the project. It is my intent to see you succeed in spite of what you may think," he says in a pep talk. His profession does nothing to ease my nerves. He's still a tyrant and a bully.

"Are you distracted where you are seated? Do I need to have you moved so you can focus?" he proposes. Oh no you don't, Grey. You are _not_ moving me to an asshole floor!  
"Mr. Grey, I'm perfectly fine where I am. I assure you, I will get this done. I'll need to get those names together for our meeting tomorrow," I say, hoping that he quickly releases me so I can start on the daunting task.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow morning," he says with a straight face – strictly business. Quickly, I assemble my belongings together in my arms and breeze out of his office without looking back.

If I thought that this man was dreamy before, I've had a sudden change of heart. Christian Grey is now my living nightmare.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts on chapter 4? Keep that feedback coming! Thanks! – ST2_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Take This Job And Shove It

**Chapter 5 – Take This Job And Shove It**

 _Anastasia Steele is now powered by fumes._ I am so fucking mad right now. Hey – I'll take anger over sad and afraid any day. I refuse to let anyone see me cry. I refuse to let _him_ see me cry. _He will not break me. He will not break me._

And apparently, I am the new star of Grey House CCTV. I'm obviously being personally monitored from the second I enter this building 'til the moment I leave. However, I highly doubt that Grey himself is doing the monitoring. Somebody's watching me and reporting back to him – I'm certain of it. I roll my eyes at the very thought. _Why is he watching my every move?_ Well, if I'm being watched, I might as well look good in the process. I'm definitely going shopping again this weekend with my nice, fat first paycheck. Maybe I'll even get my hair done.

So even though I am more than capable of completing this project on schedule, he still has the audacity to tell me where to take my lunch break? I'm still trying to figure that one out. It's not like my lunches are interfering with my work! I'm right on target with my project – he pretty much said so. However, he wants me here in the building so he can get a hold of me the _second_ he needs me. Geez, _what a control freak_! I do not like that man. I do not like him – _at all_.

I make the long trek back to my desk on the 8th floor, alarming passersby on the way. I assume that the look on my face is one bordering on rage, because rage is exactly what I am feeling on the inside. _That – asshole!_

And I can't wait to get home so I can search for a new job. Sure, I'll finish the project since I've already invested so much time on it. But once the project is done, so am I. I am _done_ with Grey Enterprises Holdings. I am _done_ with Christian Grey. _Just three more weeks – you can do it, Steele!_

"My God, Ana," Gunther says under his breath from his desk as I march directly to my cubical and place my computer into my docking station. I ignore him.

"Ana – are you alright?" he asks with a deeply concerned tone.

I don't feel like recapping the whole ordeal with Gunther. I just want to get this shit done and get tomorrow morning's meeting over with. I'm sure that Grey's minions have me under close watch, so talking with Gunther after what just happened is probably not in my best interest. Grey even went as far as to ask if I needed to be moved in order to better focus.

Unfortunately, Gunther doesn't take silence for an answer. He walks over to my desk as I wake up my computer and begin my work.

"Ana, shit – you look pissed!" he gapes, standing inside of my cube, right next to me.  
"Gunther, I just received additional instructions. I need to get this done for my meeting tomorrow morning," I say to him straightly. His eyes round out and he holds up his hands, as if he's trying not to get pounced on. _Sheesh, I must look like a pit bull to the outside world._

"I completely understand. I'll let you work. We'll catch up after your meeting," he says as if he's talking to a cornered wild animal. I ease up on my anger and I give him a nod, thanking him for his understanding and I continue to work.

I get into a groove – a rhythm. Lost in my work, I _almost_ forget about how upset I was a short time ago when Grey treated me like dirt before flipping to the other side after reviewing my drafts. For the life of me I will never understand this man. Once I leave this place for good, I hope that I never work for anyone like him _ever again_.

As I progress through the formation of my list, I give a few people a call to make sure I am including the right individuals for the in-person interviews. And as the list comes further together, I am dreading the interview process that will most likely begin next Tuesday following the Fourth of July holiday. I am going to enjoy every second of my long, three-day weekend. It will truly be the calm before the storm.

Hours go by and gradually workers file out to go home for the day. Gunther eventually bids me a fond farewell and wishes me good luck as I continue plugging away. I thank him with a bittersweet smile before returning to my task.

I arrive to the point where the interviewee list and my plan of action is as good as its going to be. My survey questionnaire is also loaded online and the draft link has been sent to Grey. Relief sets in. _Good job, Steele._ Now it's time to go home.

….

 _Fuck!_

I turn the key a third time, but Wanda just won't start. It's just past eight in the evening, but thank goodness the sun is still out. I try a few more times, but she just won't turn over for me.

"Come on, girl! Please start!" I say aloud. I just don't understand why she won't start up. I always take her in for tune-ups and regularly scheduled service whenever it's time. There was no indication that she would give up on me anytime soon. I know my Beetle is a very old car, but still – I take very good care of her.

I was expecting her to give me at least _one more_ good year. I wasn't delusional enough to think that she would _never_ die. I just didn't expect her to die _this soon_. In frustration, I place my forearms on the steering wheel and I rest my head over them. I'm dreading the cost of repairs. I'm dreading the idea of having to get a new car this soon after just starting a new job. A job that I hate. A job that I want to leave as soon as possible. A job who's CEO is an absolute…

Suddenly, I hear a tap on my window. Slowly, I turn my head to the left. Holy shit. It's Grey.

"Miss Steele – are you okay?" he says, sounding muffled from behind the glass.  
Lovely – _just lovely_. Very slowly, I crank down my manually operated window.

"My car won't start," I say, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Come on, I'll take you home," he offers.  
"Mr. Grey, thank you but you don't have to. I'll give my roommate a call," I say, kindly refusing his offer. _Yeah Grey – go home. I'll deal with your crazy ass tomorrow morning._ I won't even look directly at him. I don't want his attractiveness wavering me.

"Miss Steele – stop being stubborn. I am taking you home. Let's go," he says authoritatively. And I want to just flip him off and tell him to leave me the hell alone. He's already done enough damage to the very little ego I do have. Now he wants to injure it further by taking his lowly downline – _way downline_ employee home in his fancy car. _No thank you_.

"Sir, I'm sure you have more important things to do than to take me home. Honestly, it's no problem at all for my roommate to come up here and get me," I plead. This time, I think he would finally get the picture and let up. But instead of showing some understanding, his reaction is anything but. _Oh hell._ He closes his eyes and it appears as if he's counting to ten. _Fuck_ – is he about to blow up at me again?

"Miss Steele, I live _very_ close by you. Honestly, it's no trouble at all. Get in – please."

Whoa. And I don't have a rebuttal to that request. Against his own will, he has chilled out and has actually forced himself to ask me again nicely. And it's at that moment that I _somewhat_ let my guard down.

"Okay," I murmur. I roll up my window and gather my things before climbing out of my car. _Oh Wanda, why did you have to pick today to misbehave?_ Now, I'm about to be stuck in the back seat of a car sitting next to someone who I _don't like all that much_ right now. I have to _speak_ to him. I have to smell him. _Someone, please have mercy on me!_

As I exit my car, he frowns harshly at her. Oh no, Grey. Don't you _dare_ look at my Wanda like that!

"Miss Steele, that car is not safe. And I need you safe and sound so you can finish my report," he says with an unwavering look. _Oh really, Grey?_ You are absolutely unbelievable. And I want to tell him to go and fuck himself and then call Kate to come and get me, but I reel in my ill feelings and approach his black SUV without saying a word. His driver kindly offers to take my backpack with my laptop before ushering me into the back seat.

Grey joins me in the back and I can't even look him in the eye. I feel lower than low. The last time I saw this man, I wanted to run out of the building screaming and wailing. The car is now in motion and about a minute of complete silence goes by. With a tensed face, I gaze out of the window closest to me.

"Miss Steele," he starts, breaking the stalemate. I turn to look at him.  
"Are you upset with me?" he says with a smug look on his face. The bastard!  
"I plead the fifth, Sir," I respond with narrowed eyes. He suppresses a chuckle. Why, that _sadistic_ little prick! I seethe, but I don't say another word.

"You probably haven't eaten dinner yet. I will feed you first, and then I'll take you home," he says, with the decision already set in his mind. Um… _Mr. Slave Driver,_ how do you know if I don't already have a hot meal for me waiting at home? I mean, I'm almost certain I don't – unless Kate got takeout for us. And even if there isn't any food waiting for me, it is _not_ your responsibility to make sure that I eat, Grey!

"Mr. Grey, thank you – I really appreciate the gesture, but I plan to eat at home," I say with a set look.  
"Please, don't fight me on this, Miss Steele. I promise, we'll have a quick meal not too far from your place and then I'll take you home," he ensures. And the look in his eyes now appears to be gentle and caring. Oh. My. Freaking. God. How can this man make me feel so many things at once? Can I say _no_ to _that_ _face_?

"Sure, but don't you need my address?" I ask him with narrowed eyes. I already know the answer to this question. And simply, he looks at me with a telling look and doesn't say a word. _Shit_! After a moment, he states the obvious.

"I know where you live, Miss Steele. I told you, I know _everything_ about you," he says smugly. And there it is. Underneath the overly caring employer persona, is he truly psychotic?

He instructs his driver who's apparently named Taylor, to take us to a restaurant that is literally three blocks away from my house. Taylor concurs and sets the vehicle in motion.

"So where do _you_ live?" I say with a smirk. _I want to be even, dammit!_ But who am I kidding? We will _never_ _truly_ be even. Grey will _always_ have the advantage as long as I work for him. To my amazement, he tells me exactly where he lives. Holy shit! He lives extremely close to where I live! I shudder at the thought.

I suddenly recall a week ago where I saw a man in a gray hoodie jogging alongside the bay. _That was him!_ It _had_ to be him. Oh. My. God. My heart stutters.

We pull up to a quaint little Asian fusion place. Taylor lets me out, I meet Grey on the other side and we enter the restaurant. Just like Friday night, we dine together on a Monday night. And I ponder if this will be a regular thing for us. _No way, Steele!_ This means _nothing_ – he's just being nice. Perhaps he's simply making up for blowing up at me earlier today. _Yeah, that's it._

We're seated at a table and we order drinks. In order to avoid looking at him, I study the menu. I usually order the fried rice when I don't care to eat anything else at an Asian restaurant. My appetite is definitely absent this evening. Getting yelled at, the excess work, my car breaking down…all of these things are factors in my lack of appetite. Oh yeah, and the mercurial specimen seated before me. He's probably the number one reason I don't feel like eating right now. And as delicious as he may look, he is not a very rational human being.

"The shrimp moo shu is very good here," Grey recommends. I gradually look up from my menu and I give him a stern look.  
"Are you going to let me order what I want this time? I'll even pay for it," I say to him.  
"You will do no such thing," he says with a chastising look. _Oh no.  
_ "What – I can't order what I want?" I say with disturbed eyes. I ran out of fucks today, Grey! You will absolutely not tell me what I can or cannot eat! Not _this time_!

"No, you can order whatever you'd like, but you are forbidden to pay," he says, unwavering. _Really now, Mr. Grey?_ What year is this again? _2011_? Can't a woman pay for her own meal nowadays? Can't a woman even pay for _your mea_ l? Heaven forbid, _Mr. Male Chauvinist Billionaire_. I choose not to argue on the subject any further. _At least I get to order my fried rice._

I remain quiet and pretend to further study the menu, even though I know exactly what I want. I can't look at him. There's just too much going on inside of me. There are feelings that I don't feel like confronting right now. I just want to eat and go home. Well actually, I just want to go home. I need to call a tow truck for Wanda and get her all sorted out. Then there's the transportation situation. If Kate can't drop me off at work tomorrow, I may have to catch public transit.

"Miss Steele."  
 _What!_ I wish he would just stop trying to talk to me. _And stop making me look at you!_ _You're…pretty. I can't, Grey. It's hard for me to focus when I'm around you._

In spite of my better judgment, I look up from my menu and directly at him. And I get weak in the knees at the very sight of him; although I know that it's only just a pretty face. Is there any substance behind the dashing good looks? Does he just sit on top of his ivory tower and bark out irrational orders simply because he can? What's behind Christian Grey: _The Man_? _The world may never know._

"Please, talk to me. Are you upset with me concerning our meeting earlier?" he says. And the expression on his face is a peaceful one. He truly wants to get to the bottom of the situation. There's a part of me that's relieved, however it's the irrational part of me takes over. _Coming to the stage, it's Anastasia Steele: Unplugged. She has tuned her acoustic guitar and she is ready to play her set._ First song up: ' _I'm Sick of You'._

"I believe you stepped the line when you raised your voice at me earlier," I say without batting an eye. He winces at me…impressed at my inclination? Grey, hasn't anyone else ever told you that you were out of order? If not, there's a first time for everything.

"Miss Steele, I know that you are very unfamiliar with my management style. The approach that I use yields results. If you don't believe me, I can prove it," he says smug as he can be. Now, I want to bash his face in with this menu in my hand. Next song up in the acoustic set: ' _Fuck You'_ , originally performed by Cee-Lo Green.

"But Mr. Grey, surely you'll capture more bees with honey than with vinegar," I say, mockingly batting my lashes. He narrows his gray eyes at me, highly amused.

"But Miss Smart Mouth, I prefer vinegar. It's a better preservative," he mocks sweetly at me right back. _Oh, Steele – you are not helping yourself here. He knows that you're mad. He will only make you madder._

"I'm interested in building character, Miss Steele. The baby boomer generation is typically known for their tough work ethic. They are children of those who have come out of the depression. Baby boomers understand the value of hard work and being laser focused. However, it's this current generation coming into the workforce now – no offence, I'm a part of that generation too – that embraces the ' _everybody's a winner, everyone gets a trophy_ ' credo. And as far as I'm concerned, there's no place for _that_ mindset at _my_ company."

Whoa. I have no answer to that. I have no argument to make here. I get what he is saying, but I don't necessarily agree with his approach. I don't care how lazy he thinks our generation is, he shouldn't yell at another adult. It's unacceptable. However, I give him a tight smirk and an understanding head nod before ceasing to speak.

"So, no smart-mouth comeback?" he says, surprised by my silence.  
"Nope," I say. Now, I am internally praying that the waiter hurries up, takes our order and rushes our food. I feel so uncomfortable with _this man_ right now. I truly want to go home.

"Wow, you are _really_ upset with me," he says, taken aback. And something about the look in his sober gray eyes and the tone of his voice eases the hostility in me. I put away my guitar and I end my set. _Anastasia: Unplugged_ is done for the night.

"I just want to do a good job, Sir – that's all," I say. Feelings of helplessness begin to rush in and my head instantly drops. I don't want to cry. _I don't want to cry.  
_ "You are, Miss Steele. You're doing a great job. You are exceeding my expectations. Honestly," I hear him say.

I am so confused right now. One moment, he has me feeling like I can't do _anything_ right. Now, he's telling me different. I am completely torn. Thankfully, the waiter returns and takes our orders quickly before leaving us alone once again.

"Can I make one suggestion – and I hope you take this the right way," Grey says. I look up at him and he appears to be overly cautious. He obviously senses my vulnerability. Thankfully, he's not playing it against me. I look at him intently and then nod slightly.

"Now – hear me out. There's a small conference room located on the 18th floor. I would like to block it out for you for the next three and a half weeks. You can come up there and work anytime you want. Not only will the environment be conducive for you to work in quietly, but you can also conduct your in-person interviews in there. I believe the gesture will help ease the thoughts of those being interviewed and let them know that their executive managers on the 18th floors and above are not beyond reach. Again, you don't have to stay there the entire time, just whenever you need to work in quiet as well as conduct interviews. What are your thoughts on that?"

He stares at me intently after making his pitch. And suddenly my shoulders loosen. _Why can't he be like this all the time?_ He was civil, logical…considerate. He didn't have to resort to shouting and talking down to me. If Christian Grey can continue behaving like that, I wouldn't mind staying on board.

"I think that's a good idea, Sir," I smile slightly at him, and he eases. Okay, this isn't turning out to be as horrible of a night as I thought it would. I slightly like _this Christian Grey_. _Just slightly._

"Well, I'm glad. I will have Andrea block the room _for your usage only_ for the next three and a half weeks," he says with a subtle grin. It's the smile that melts away my heart of stone. I can never say no to a face like that. _Lord._

Then I wonder idly if I am a victim of Stockholm syndrome. Can a woman truly empathize with her captor? And what is he holding captive besides my sanity? My mind? My heart? _No – not my heart. Not that. Never that._ He is my boss, for goodness sake! _No_ – he's my boss' boss' boss!

"So, transportation. I would like to make sure that you have a ride to and from work until you get your car situation sorted out," he says. I glare at him. Is he offering to drive me to work every day?

"Mr. Grey, thank you – but you don't have to do that. I can catch the bus until my car gets repaired," I tell him. He frowns at me.

"Miss Steele, you need a _new_ car. I'm more than certain there's nothing that even the best mechanic can do for _that_ car. It's _too old_. Its best days are behind it," he says with an arched brow. Yeah, I'm not taking your offer, Grey. My drive home is my sanctity. You're not occupying my work hours _and_ my personal transit time. _No thank you!_

"My roommate can also drive me," I offer as an alternative. _You are_ _ **not**_ _going to drive me to work. Imagine the faces of people seeing me come out of the car with you every morning._ How am I going to explain that to my coworkers? I am prepared to argue this until the bitter end. Unexpectedly, he makes his next argument a little more personal.

"I would feel much better if you would allow me to see you to work until you get a new car." The look on his face is sincere. It's as if he truly cares for my wellbeing. I am actually a little touched by it. Should I humor him? Should I just get a ride for the remainder of the week and see to it that I have a car on Tuesday? However, I don't see myself having a car that soon. What if I allowed him to give me a ride just for the rest of this week and all of next? That wouldn't cause _too much_ harm, I'm sure. It would placate him. And maybe he will ease up on me at work if he knows that he has to sit with me on the ride home? _I hope that I don't come to regret this next decision._

"Thank you Sir for your generosity. I accept your kind offer. However, I will only need your help until the end of next week. I hope to have a car shortly after that," I tell him.  
"Very well, Miss Steele," he says. And he looks seemingly pleased. _Is he actually excited to be taking me to and from work now?_ Nah, he's probably just happy that I didn't pick a fight with him on the issue and that I succumbed quite easily.

See Grey, I can be rational.

….

"Ana! Your ride's here!" Kate shouts.

Tuesday morning, I hurry to our living room and I see Kate peering out of the window. I decided to wear my new black flowy skirt and a floral blouse.

"You told him that I could have given you a ride, didn't you?" my best friend says with a conspiratorial grin.  
"I did, but he wouldn't budge," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.  
" _He likes you! He likes you!"_ she teases me.  
"Kate – stop!" I scold her. I don't feel like hearing that shit this early in the morning. I'm absolutely dreading this car ride.

"See you tonight," I tell her as I grab my cardigan and my bag.  
"Will Mr. Grey be feeding you this evening?" Kate asks, fluttering her lashes.  
"No. I'll see to it that he doesn't," I reply, rolling my eyes.

He's already taken up enough of my free time and vice versa. It's best that the big boss and me have our own separate dinner plans this evening. _But is that what you really want, Ana? Is spending time with him outside of work necessarily a bad thing?_

"Alright," Kate says with a slight hint of skepticism. I bid her a farewell and I head out of the apartment to catch my ride.

Taylor is outside and greets me kindly before taking my backpack and opening the back door for me. I peer into the backseat before I enter. _Oh fucking my_.

"Miss Steele – good morning," Grey greets. A grin on his face shows his sparkling white teeth. He looks radiant in a navy blue suit and silver gray tie. And his delicious scent mingles in the fresh Seattle morning air. I could just die right now. I nervously climb into the back seat beside him.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," I say shyly.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" he asks.  
"Yes, I did. You?" I ask.  
"I slept okay. I normally don't sleep for very long anyways," he says. And idly, I wonder why.

I resolve to check my emails on my personal phone and remain quiet for the duration of the car ride. Besides, I have a 9 o'clock meeting scheduled with him. I really would like this time to myself to think, although I know the task will be difficult with him so present in the backseat next to me. A feeling of uneasiness overpowers me.

"I am going to order you a corporate Blackberry. That way, you can check your work email from it. I need to ensure that I can get ahold of you at all times," he says. I look over at him, confused.

"Sure, but do I give it back once the project is done?" I ask because I'm curious. You wont be bugging me anymore after the report is published, right?  
"It's a corporate Blackberry, Miss Steele. Keep it as long as you're employed at GEH," he says with a straight face."

"But surely those in the recent graduate program such as myself aren't permitted to carry corporate cell phones," I playfully smirk  
"You're a _special case_ ," he says, smirking back. And my heart palpitates. I don't know whether to be honored or afraid. I drop the matter.

We arrive at Grey House and he lets me walk in ahead of him. After entering the building, we walk side by side to the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," the overfriendly blonde receptionist greets. Goodness – she's fawning all over him! _Girlfriend, desperate isn't a good look on you._ And to add insult to injury, he gives her an absent wave and keeps on moving alongside me. _Ouch_! He calls the elevator and we both enter.

"You're heading up to the 18th floor? Andrea has the room all set for you," he informs me.

"I will shortly. I have to go to my desk and grab a few things first," I tell him. He nods in understanding before pressing "8" and then "20" on the panel. The elevator closes and we head up.

Suddenly, I feel a strange pull in the air. I have no idea what it is. If I were asked to describe what it was, I couldn't put it into words. By chance, I look up and over to him. He's looking straight ahead but has a conflicted look on his face. _Perhaps he's feeling the same indescribable pull?_ And I don't know if it's voodoo magic or simply a figment of my imagination. Thankfully, I'm pulled out of my thoughts when we arrive on the 8th floor.

"I'll see you shortly, Miss Steele," he says.  
"Okay," I nod kindly and I exit. _That was_ _ **so weird**_.

I head to my desk, not giving my morning or even last night a second thought. I am not making this something that it isn't. I'm taking things for what they are. My car broke down. I needed a ride. He offered me one. _That's all_.

I begin gathering a few file folders from my desk. Just before I can leave and head up to the 18th floor, Gunther arrives.

"Ana, what's going on?" he says with wide eyes.  
"I've been sentenced to a conference room on the 18th floor. Well, off and on for the next three weeks," I say, tongue in cheek. Gunther gapes at me.  
"Really?" he says, surprised. I nod.  
"Don't worry, my desk is still here. I'll just be spending a little more time up there until my report is done. I'll be back in no time," I assure him. He still looks bothered.

"I have to conduct almost 150 interviews, so I will need the space in order to do that," I explain.  
"That makes sense," he says. But there is still a look of uncertainty in his eyes. I look at him, urging him with my gaze to explain himself.

"When I was parking, I saw you get out of the car with Mr. Grey. Is he taking you to work now?" he asks discretely with eyes that are highly alert for a response. _Oh shit._ I have to explain this clearly so that no one here thinks I'm the CEO's pet. Even though I feel like it – _but not in a positive way_. A pet in such a way that Grey keeps me locked in a crate and tells me when I can come out to eat and pee.

"My car broke down last night. He's just giving me a ride this week and next week until I can get my transportation situation resolved," I explain to him.  
"Ana, I can give you a ride. You're in the Market district, correct?" he asks. I nod.  
"That's on the way here for me. It's no problem at all for me to give you a ride. I can even take you home today if you'd like. Let Mr. Grey know that," he urges me. And for some reason, I'd rather bum a ride off of Gunther than Grey. At least I don't have to be on high alert riding with Gunther.

"I'll tell him when I meet with him at 9," I assure him.  
"So you got a ride from him last night, a ride this morning – and now you have to meet with him at 9?" he says with a humorous expression. I lighten up at his amusement. I shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah – a little too much Grey lately for my liking. I would really appreciate that ride from you," I chuckle.  
"Seriously, some people here would be envious of you getting to spend so much time with _The Man,_ " Gunther says.  
"Not if they knew what it was truly like," I say with a twisted mouth. And I try not to divulge him any further. But of course, he probes.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he can be pretty tough. That's why I was so upset when you saw me yesterday. He came down on me a little too hard. I won't be able to go out to lunch anymore with you and Lacy until I get this project done," I break the news to him. Gunther is now gawking at me in shock.

"Are you serious? No more lunches?"  
"No more lunches _outside of Grey House_. I have to be here in case he needs to get ahold of me concerning the project."  
"That's quite harsh, if you ask me."

 _Ditto, Gunther Lewis. Ditto.  
_ I bid my cubicle neighbor a fond farewell and tell him that I will see him when I see him. He nods dolefully and wishes me the best of luck as I head up to the 18th floor.

...

The 18th floor is where some of Grey's executive team sits. Brad's boss, the VP of Accounting and Finance is one of the many executives who reside on this floor. As I walk the floor on my way to the conference room, I instantly feel out of place. The folks up here are probably taking home at least $250,000 a year or more. I'm not even in the same league as these people. The next floor up is where those in Grey's operating committee sit, including his second in command, Ros Bailey. The money gets bigger the higher up you go in the building. Grey however, is in his own stratosphere on the 20th floor. _I don't even want to guess what he makes._

I settle into my new home off and on for the next three and a half weeks and prep for my meeting this morning with Grey.  
The time comes at the blink of an eye. I gather my material and head up two floors to meet with the CEO.

Fortunately, Grey is good with everything I show him. He has also approved the web link to the survey that I sent him last night. Things are fortunately moving along quite nicely, and for the first time time, I feel that I am in the pocket with this project.

"If you'd like, you can begin scheduling some of the in-person interviews this week. This will give you the additional time that you need," Grey proposes. I nod in agreement.  
"I'll get started on that this morning," I assure him.  
"Anything else, Miss Steele?" he asks.

"Yes. I have a sidebar issue. A coworker has offered to take me to and from work starting this afternoon. Therefore, I would like to relieve you from the burden of shuttling me around," I say with a friendly grin. He winces in surprise.  
"Who offered?" he asks. Not the response I was looking for. I was anticipating that he would show some sign of relief. _I will never have the measure of this man._

"My coworker in finance – Gunther Lewis," I say. He frowns.  
"I don't think Mr. Lewis will be working early mornings and late nights like you. I'll continue to take you," he says, unshaken. _Whoa._ It's almost like he's – dare I say it…possessive? _Noooo. Really?_ I don't think that's it. He just wants to make sure that I complete the project without any hitches.

"You make a good point, Sir. I don't want to ask him to stay late if my interviews run over," I say.  
"Yes – it's best that I continue to provide a ride for you. And if I need to stay here later, Taylor will still be able to take you the second you need to leave," Grey offers. I nod at him. I don't mind getting rides with just Taylor. He's quite nice. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I truly appreciate it," I say with sincerity.  
"It's no problem at all. Let me know if you need help picking out a car. I know a few people," he graciously offers.  
"With all due respect, unless you know a cheap domestic car dealer who will take a couple of grand, I probably won't be able to use them," I joke. Grey glares at me as if I just grew a baby's arm out of my forehead.

"Unacceptable, Miss Steele. You are a single young woman and you should be driving a safe and reliable car. I shudder to think what would happen to you if you'd ever got stranded in the wrong neighborhood. I will see to it that you get access to a corporate car. Don't you worry about shopping around," Grey says authoritatively. The crazy look that he just gave me, I give him right back.

"Sir – a corporate car? It's bad enough that I'm getting a corporate Blackberry! I'm truly not of the caliber to deserve the privilege to drive a corporate vehicle. I'm just a recent graduate," I say humbly. _I absolutely don't believe this man! He's getting me a corporate car?!_ No! I will truly be excommunicated from my peers!

"Miss Steele, you are undertaking a project that's going to retain some of the best talent in our industry. In turn, that talent will be inspired to generate more revenue to our bottom line. If that's not deserving of a corporate car, I don't know what is," he says with a straight face. _Holy cow. Well since you put it like that, Grey_.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," I reply. He raises a brow at me, amused. Perhaps he's amused that I'm not picking a longer fight with him.  
"My pleasure, Miss Steele. I'll continue to give you a ride until your car is ready. I'll have Andrea set that up for you. It should take a couple of weeks to get here," he says.  
"Very well. That's all I had, Sir," I say to him. He dismisses me and I return to the 18th floor to work.

 _I'm getting a corporate car._ I can't believe it. I wonder what it will be? My thoughts are running wild as I return to my new home for the next couple of weeks.

I make a few phone calls and manage to lock in some face-to-face interviews starting today. I also schedule the online survey to go out to the rest of the building first thing tomorrow morning.

 _Let the games begin._

….

"So, how long have you worked for GEH?" I ask my very first interviewee. The young woman from purchasing takes in her surroundings. She appears to be very distracted.

"Four years. I'm sorry...please excuse me. This is my very first time here on the 18th floor. It's really cool up here," she says, awestruck. _Wow_ , people here truly believe that the upper three floors of Grey House are _The Lost City_. It's quite sad, really.

"You've never had a one-on-one with the GM of Purchasing?" I ask her.  
"You're kidding, right?" she laughs at me.  
"I'm serious," I reply.

"He doesn't have time for _the little people_. He's a career climber. I don't think my manager even meets with him up here," she frowns at me.

I frantically take notes on my computer. This is _way_ too unfortunate. And it's at that moment that I see why my one-month long project so very important. We have to change the way people see their executives.

"So you don't feel like you are connected to leadership?" I pose the question.  
"Heck no! I've never worked in an environment like this where there was so much dependency on levels and status. It's disheartening," she says. I take note.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to improve the connection between you and your leadership?" I ask.

"Well – I think our department should have regular town hall meetings. Our GM needs to lead them. We should also invite Mr. Grey from time to time to speak to our team. We _definitely_ need to see more of Mr. Grey. My, I could watch him _all day_ ," she says all dreamy-eyed.

Oh boy.

….

"Were you aware that there's an executive gym on the basement floor of this building?" my next interviewee poses the question to me. This gentleman comes from the logistics department. _And I thought I was the one here asking all of the questions._

"No, I wasn't aware of that," I respond.  
"Exactly," the older gentleman says.

"I don't think it's fair that certain individuals get the benefit of fitness here at work, while _we workhorses_ don't have access to it," he states poignantly.

I key his concerns on my laptop.

….

"This interview is anonymous, correct?" my next interviewee from the analytics department cautiously asks. I narrow my eyes at him.

He's apparently one of the unfortunate lower-level employees that regularly presents in executive meetings that include Mr. Grey. He's gotten chewed out on numerous occasions for his projections. _Poor guy. I feel your pain._

"Yes, it is," I reply.

"How do I say this with _political correctness_? Oh, got it! Please write this down: _Mr. Grey needs to get laid_."

I gape at him and my face heats up. And I want to giggle, but I hold it together and appear outraged on the outside.

"I'm not writing that!" I gape at him, feigning indignation.

 _This guy is too funny!_

….

It's past one in the afternoon and I've already completed a series of in-person interviews here on the 18th floor. I am absolutely beat and now I'm _ravaging-ly_ hungry. To my pleasant surprise, I see Gunther and Lacy smiling at me outside of the glass door. Gunther is holding a large brown paper bag. I excitedly motion them to enter.

"Ana! We brought you lunch," Lacy says cheerfully.  
"Oh my God, I love you guys! I was just about to eat this table," I sigh painfully. The two laugh at me.  
"I knew you wouldn't have time to eat. Do you mind if we joined you?" Gunther asks.  
"Please – let's eat! I have thirty minutes before my next interview," I tell them. We all dig in.

In the middle of our lunch, I say something off-color and Lacy and Gunther both laugh hysterically. Gunther gently places his arm on my shoulder and begins to pile on to what I just said. We all lose our minds in laughter.

Abruptly, Lacy stops laughing. I look over from Gunther to Lacy who is fearfully glaring through the glass, peering outside of the room. I then look to where she's looking and I catch Grey outside of the door glaring critically at me.

Shit! What is it that I've done _now_?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts so far? In the next chapter, Christian and Ana do something quite unusual together. ;)_**

 ** _Just a note, we are taking things nice and slow in order to build something great, so stay with me here!_**

 ** _Please review chapter 5. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wicked Game

**Chapter 6 – Wicked Game**

With tensed eyes, Grey points directly at me through the glass, flips that same finger over, and hooks it inward – motioning me to come on out. _Oh shit._

I slowly rise up, fearfully anticipating an explosion of epic proportion on the other side of that door. Scarily, Grey doesn't take his eyes off of me. I quickly glance at Lacy and Gunther who are equally petrified. Without saying a word, I exit the room, shutting the door behind me.

I approach Grey in the hallway. He looks annoyed more than anything else.

"Sir, I was just taking a quick lunch break. Is that a problem?" I ask him. I stand before him, confident and feeling void of any wrongdoing. I worked very damned hard today and I deserve to take a quick lunch break with friends. I refuse to allow Grey to make me feel guilty for doing so.

"No, but it did get a little rowdy in there. Remember, you're up here to work, not to socialize," he says with a stern look. _Geez! What a tyrant!_

"Understood. I will take my brief lunches on the second floor from now on," I assure him. _I'm going to take a lunch one way or another, Grey.  
_ "Very well. How's everything coming along with the interviews?" he asks, now more at ease. _Are you kidding me?_ This man changes direction with the wind! It's exhausting.

"I'm making good progress. Had three interviews so far. There are more on the schedule for this afternoon. The online survey is all set to go out first thing tomorrow," I run down for him. He nods at me, pleased. _Okay, so no explosion today. Good._

"I'll leave you to it. See you on the ride home," Grey says with a slight smile. Perhaps my plan of accepting rides from him is working out for me after all. He knows that he has to sit in that car with me until I get my own vehicle, so he's keeping a level head.

"See you then, Sir," I say with a mild smile of my own. I turn to head back to the conference room. I shut the door behind me after reentering. I look at Lacy and Gunther, but they each ignore me as if I'm not in the room. They are both staring outside, ensuring that Grey has left the area. _What is it about this man that evokes fear in everyone?_ As soon as Grey is out of sight, they turn to me.

"So – no more lunches in here. We'll meet in the café from now on," I smirk irritably at them.  
"It didn't look like he was coming down on you out there," Gunther squints, perplexed. I shrug my shoulders. I truly don't understand Grey _at all_.  
" _I'd say_ ," Lacy says with a scandalous expression etched on her face. I narrow my eyes at her.  
"What?" I say to her, curious concerning what's churning in her head.  
"Was I the only one who saw that?" Lacy gapes over at Gunther.  
"What?" Gunther says, completely oblivious.

"Mr. Grey was _totally_ checking out Ana's butt," Lacy murmurs cautiously. I frown harshly at her. _Ridiculous_! Grey is a robot. Grey's hot looks may ooze sex, but he doesn't have an observant bone in his body when it comes to women. Every drooling female that crosses his path, he simply brushes her off. He doesn't give women even as much as a wink. I huff at Lacy's statement in disagreement.

"You didn't see that, Gunther?" Lacy says, hoping for some support.  
"No, Lacy – I didn't. Besides, I heard that he was gay," Gunther whispers. _What?! No!_ I don't believe that! I don't get a _gay vibe_ from him _at all_. Lacy and I gape at Gunther.

"Mr. Grey is _not_ gay. That man has slept with _many_ women. I just _know it_ ," Lacy argues in a whisper. And this conversation somehow just got a little more uncomfortable. _I don't want to talk about the CEO's sex life._

"He's never been seen out with a woman before," argues Gunther.  
"Neither has he been seen out with _a man_ ," counters Lacy.  
"Guys, I hate to cut this _really_ important debate short, but I have an interview coming up in ten minutes that I need to prepare for," I say, dismissing them. _Yeah, let's put an end to this cringe worthy discussion. I have to catch a ride home with the man for crying out loud._

"Alright Ana. We'll catch you later," Gunther says as he and Lacy rise to leave.  
"See you, girl. Hey – maybe we can go shopping over the weekend?" Lacy offers.  
"That would be great! You can meet my best friend Kate," I say hopefully. I really like Lacy. I just hope that she never brings up the last conversation ever again. _Gosh._

"Thanks for lunch, guys! I had a great time with you both as always. Let's do this again on the second floor," I playfully smirk at them. They chuckle and then leave me to my work.

….

Katie Burns from human resources joins me in the conference room as I put the final notes in from the interview we just completed. I look up at her once I'm all done.

"Ana – on a separate note, HR puts out a monthly GEH newsletter. I would like to feature you in our "Who's Who" spotlight section for the July issue. It's an opportunity for the rest of the company to get to know you," the blonde – _yes, another one_ – gleams at me. _An opportunity for the rest of the company to get to know_ _ **me**_ _?_ The very thought is intimidating.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" I say, not _really_ excited about the notion of being featured in a publication that will be distributed to the _entire_ GEH organization. We're talking tens of thousands of employees – **_globally_**!  
"Can I turn the tables around and interview _you_? I'll jot down some interesting facts about you. We can talk about you being in the recent graduate program and the project you are currently working on for Mr. Grey," Katie runs down.

"Great," I reply, feigning excitement. Katie pulls out her notebook and begins to ask me questions. I tell her where I graduated from and what my major was. I talked about some of my favorite books. I revealed that I live with my best friend Kate who is currently interning for the Seattle Times in hopes of landing a permanent position. One interesting fact I told Katie about was that I am pretty good at playing pool.

While discussing pool, I immediately think about José, my _pool mentor_. I just recently patched up things with my old friend after a _not-so-cool_ incident back in Vancouver. A few of us got drunk after finals were done, and José tried to kiss me. I was truly bothered by that. I never thought of him more than just a friend. He was like a brother to me. But apparently, he's always had these _feelings_ for me. In many phone calls from him and in a letter of apology, he mentioned that his _misplaced crush_ on me wasn't worth losing our longtime friendship over. I believe that we both have an understanding now. When José helped Kate and me move, he promised to visit us in Seattle soon.

After my _reverse_ interview with Katie is over, she snaps a photo of me with her camera phone for the article. When Katie leaves, I realize that it's six o'clock. I don't have any more interviews scheduled until tomorrow morning. Hesitantly, I call Grey on the Blackberry that I was just issued this afternoon to see if he is ready to take me home.

"Miss Steele – I see that you got the Blackberry," he says as soon as I call. _Obviously he knows my new corporate mobile number before I do.  
_ "Yes, I did – thanks. By the way, I'm all set to go if Taylor is ready to take me home," I tell him.  
"I'll head out as well and have Taylor meet us out front. I'll see you in the car," he says. We disconnect and I pack up my belongings for the drive home.

….

I sit in silence in the backseat of the SUV next to Grey. He takes a phone call and I scroll through my new Blackberry, checking emails for interview confirmations. I'm not sure what Grey is discussing on his call, I just know that it's business related. I hear words like " _Darfur_ " and " _shipment_ " and I instantly tune out. I hope that he keeps on talking all the way to my place so I don't have to speak to him. I feel as though I always have to be on my toes when talking to him, and I just don't have the energy to face him in that way tonight.

On the drive, I glance out the window and see a little carnival just being set up across the way. _Oh carnivals!_ I think about the times that my stepfather Ray and I would randomly stop at a carnival and just enjoy the sights and sounds. Carnivals would always put me in a carefree state of mind. It reminds me of a time where there were no bills to pay and no quotas to meet. It was just _me_ – trying to get the small ring to land on the large mouth of a milk jug. It was the smell of cotton candy and hot funnel cakes. I close my eyes and imagine a place with carousels and rocking pirate ships. A place void of overbearing, _stalky_ CEOs and gossipy coworkers.

"Earth to Miss Steele."

Grey pulls me out of my reverie. I had no idea that he had ended his phone call. I turn to look at him and give him a lazy grin. He grins back in amusement.

"Where did you go?" he asks with an entertained smirk. I narrow my eyes, confused.  
"You were obviously daydreaming. What about?" he quizzes. I chuckle under my breath.  
"Sir, I think it's bad enough that you already know _everything_ about me. I'd like to at least have my thoughts to myself," I sass at him. Yep – _Anastasia: Unplugged_. And I pray that we are close to home because I don't want to say anything else that may possibly get me into trouble. After all, it was my smart mouth that got me this brutal project in the first place.

"I see," he smiles weakly at me. There's a slight tension now in the air that I can only blame myself for. _How to break it?_

"Does anyone ever call you by your first name?" I spit out. He frowns at me and I instantly regret asking the question.  
"Only my family. Oh, and Ros," he responds.

 _Ros Bailey_. I don't really know her but from what I've seen, I like her. I hope to get to work with her one of these days. Maybe I can pick her brain on how to best this man sitting right beside me. I'm sure she has a few tips and tricks under her sleeve.

"I sort of remember you calling me by my first name on your third day if I'm not mistaken," Grey says with a smirk. _Shit.  
_ "I was hoping that you forgot about that. You called me by my name first, so I _slipped_ ," I say, embarrassed. _Geez, Grey._ I'm sure you remember all of the things I want to forget, like when I broke that glass in your office.

"Does anyone ever call you _Anastasia_?" he asks. My proper name silkily exits his lips and my scalp tingles. Only he can make my name sound so sexy. I suppress my wayward thoughts.

"No – everyone calls me Ana," I tell him.  
" _Everyone_?" he inquires with a narrow eye.  
"Well, everyone but my dad – _my stepdad_ , Ray," I say to him. _Oh Ray._ How I miss the man who I consider my dad. He was husband number two out of four for my mother Carla. I have to get down to Montesano and see him soon – although it would be nice for him to come up and see me in Seattle.

"What does he call you?" Grey asks.  
"Annie," I chuckle under my breath. Grey's lips twitch into a slight smile.  
"I prefer Anastasia. It's a beautiful name," he says. And my heart skips a beat. It's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard him say. Well, that and ' _You're doing a great job_ ' – because let's face it, Grey doesn't show a lot of emotion.  
"Thank you," I grin shyly.

To my surprise, he gives me a shy smile right back! _My God._ My heart instantly melts and my eyes drop, removing him from my gaze. Now, I want nothing more but to get out of this car. I am starting to feel _a little weird_ about our little mindless exchange. I don't want to fantasize about this man because he's the CEO of the company that I work for. I don't want to develop any strong feelings for him because nothing would ever come out of that. Once this employee satisfaction project is over, my life will return to normal. I probably will never interact with him again and will see him as often as Gunther does.

To my surprise, Taylor pulls up directly to my apartment. Fortunately for me, there won't be any forced-feedings tonight.

"Have a good night, Miss Steele. I'll see you in the morning," Grey says kindly.  
"Goodnight," I tell him as Taylor opens my door.

However for some strange reason, I begin to feel disappointed that our night's been cut short. As I walk to the door of my apartment building, I recall Lacy's ridiculous comment earlier about Grey checking out my ass. Reflexively, I turn around to look back at the car – but it's all in vain. _Tinted windows, dummy_.

….

It's the final day of the work week and the first day of a new month. I am _so_ excited for the upcoming Fourth of July long weekend. Kate and I don't have any plans other than to go shopping tomorrow with my new friend Lacy from work. After that, we will probably play things by ear.

That morning, I slide on a pair of navy blue leggings and a multi-colored blue chevron summer dress before touching up my hair. The last couple of car rides with Grey have been uneventful. Awkward even, I must say. No impromptu dinners. No deep conversation. I don't know what it will take to break the weirdness between us. I guess that'll always be there. He is the _big boss_ and all, and I'm just a lowly recent college graduate.

So far, the interviews have been progressing well and the online survey results are pouring in. I will give the surveys and interviews another solid week and a half before dedicating the final days for analysis and recommendations. Grey didn't instruct me to do the last part, but I am going to anyway.

I will base my recommendations on what's financially feasible as well as what some studies prove will work in retaining top talent. I'm sure Grey will simply ignore it, because hey – _it's Christian Fucking Grey and he can do whatever the hell he wants_. But I want him to know that I actually have a mind and I can do more than just consolidate interviews and report out results. He'll either be impressed or annoyed – either way, he'll remember me.

"Grey's here!" Kate shouts from the living room. I quickly run up from my bedroom and grab my bag.  
"Maybe he'll take you out tonight. _It is Friday after all_ ," Kate says with hope in her eyes. She has been on my ass all week about him. Grey and I haven't gone out to dinner together since Monday.

"Kate, please stop. Grey's the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company," I say. She frowns at me.  
"So what!" she snaps.

"Kate – listen to yourself. I am an employee at that _same company_ ," I try to reason with her. She is so desperate to push me off on some man. Well, let me take that back – not just _any man_. She's very selective on who she wants me to be with.

Kate brushes me off and I head on out before she gets going again.

"See you tonight! You, me and our pink bunny pajamas," I say with a huge grin. Kate smirks at me as if she doesn't believe me.  
"Have a good day!" she calls out as I walk out the door.

"Miss Steele," Grey greets me as I climb into the car. _My word_. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt. He looks magnificent. _Thank God for casual Fridays._

"Good morning, Sir," I greet him back. I buckle up and I immediately grab my Blackberry and check my email messages. During the last few car rides to and from work, Grey has been taking phone call after phone call. I brace for his phone to ring so he can busy himself and not be forced to start an awkward conversation with me.

"Any plans this weekend?" he asks me. I look up, perplexed that he's talking to me and not to Ros or Barney or whoever it is that he talks to.

"Nope," I say before I return back to my phone. In a surprise move, he reaches over and tugs the Blackberry out of my hands. I look up to see him glaring at me with amusement.  
"Talk to me, Miss Steele," he says with a cute grin. My heart stills. _Damn, he's gorgeous_.  
"About what?" I say shyly.  
"I don't know. I just want you to talk to me," he says sweetly. And I am at a loss. I don't know what he wants from me.

"Well, the interviews are coming along. I think I have a solid week left and I'll…"  
"Forget about work. Tell me something about you," he cuts me off. I arch an eyebrow at him, completely dumbstruck.  
"I thought you knew everything about me?" I say with a slight grin.

"Not _everything_. What do you like to do outside of work?" he asks, genuinely interested. I start talking to him about my love for classic literature, and to my surprise, he is familiar with some of the works that I enjoy. We have a spirited discussion and he even quotes _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ , which I though was highly impressive.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he eventually asks.  
"I have a granola bar and yogurt in my bag that I was going to eat before I began conducting more interviews this morning," I respond.  
"That's _not_ breakfast. What time is your first interview today?" he says with a frown. I perk up, amused at his reaction to my meal choice. _When it comes to food, this guy is weird!_

"In about an hour and a half," I say after checking my wristwatch.  
"Good. Taylor – take us to Portage Bay Café," he says loud enough for his driver to hear him.  
"Sir," Taylor copies the order.

I gape at Grey with wide eyes. _So Kate was wrong, it's breakfast with Grey, not dinner._ I'd heard Portage Bay, famous for its breakfast, was very good. I've never been. I hide a smile under my hand, which he catches.

"What?" he grins at me, amused.  
"Nothing," I say shyly. And again, he gives me another shy smile and I am giddy. I begin to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"What?" he chuckles, still amused by me.  
"You don't smile a lot," I say, still tickled.  
"I don't?" he says with a quizzical expression.  
"No, you don't. It's refreshing when you do," I tell him. Honestly – it is. He should smile more often. Well – _not really_ because he looks even cuter – _if that's humanly possible_ – when he does it. Then my thoughts will start running wild and we can't have that now, can we?

" _Refreshing?_ " he says, perplexed.  
"Yes."  
"What's so _refreshing_ about it?" he probes me further. _Why is he asking me these hard questions? Why I am so shy around this man!_

"I don't know. You look so… _intense_ all of the time. It's nice to see you looking your age," I tell him. He breathes an ironic laugh through his nose and presses his lips in tight line, taking in my response.

The restaurant is very crowded this morning, but thankfully the hostess easily seats the two of us. Over breakfast, I learn about some of Grey's favorite hobbies, which are of course very expensive. He enjoys flying, sailing and playing the piano. And then I realize with the exception of sailing, his other hobbies seem to be quite solitary. However, I remind myself that my _bookworm ways_ don't necessarily invite anyone else into the fun either.

I come just short of asking him if he enjoys any of these hobbies with a special someone. But again, that is none of my business. He's my boss' boss' boss and I'm just a lowly entry-level employee.

After breakfast, we arrive at Grey House and per usual, he lets me walk in ahead of him. We walk side by side to the elevator.

Unlike times past, the overfriendly receptionist gapes at us in disbelief. It appears as if our blonde friend is having a serious case of déjà vu. I'm sure she's wondering, ' _Why is this brown-haired girl always walking in with Mr. Grey?_ ' _Honey, I'm just as shocked as you are._

Shortly before the first of a series of interviews begin, I sit and bounce the eraser of a GEH pencil off the table in the conference room. My thoughts parse through this morning's events. I've seen a side of Grey that I've never seen before. And suddenly, he has become more human to me – less robotic. And it's… _intriguing_.

….

After a long day's work, I call it quits five minutes after five. Perfect timing for me, but I'm sure Grey won't be ready to leave his office this early on a Friday. I call him and to my surprise, he is set to leave. I meet him at the car a short time later.

"Good day?" he asks me in the car. I smile and nod.  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Good."  
"How about you? Did you have a good day?" I ask him in return.  
"Not bad," he says with a look that reads: ' _I'm thinking long and hard and I don't think that anything went wrong today_.' It's better than the alternative, I guess.

It's quiet in the car for a few minutes as I stare out of my window. Grey takes a quick call and then hangs up. He's always very brief and precise when he talks on the phone. He doesn't engage in idle chit chat – it's always _all business_ and then he hangs up without as much as a ' _thank you_ '. It's bizarre.

While idle at one of the stoplights, I see that the carnival they started putting up earlier this week is now open and in full swing. And I want to roll the window down to smell the smells and to hear the thrilling screams of children on the rides. I smile.

"What are you smiling at, Miss Steele?" Grey says, interrupting my thoughts.  
"The carnival. I wonder if they have funnel cakes there," I say jokingly. He gives me an amused smirk.  
"I loved those things as a kid," he tells me. And there is another insight to the enigmatic Christian Grey. It's hard to picture him as a kid. He seems so distant from youth – from humanity. _He's on another plane_.  
I grin at his revelation.

"You want to see if they have any?" he says out of nowhere. _What? Is he really thinking about going? Nooo!_ I have to see this to believe it. **_The_** _Christian Grey_ at a grubby carnival?

"Sure," I say, testing him. Let's see what he's going to do.  
"Taylor – take us over to that carnival," he orders. _Oh my God – he's actually going to do it!_ Taylor whips his head around as if doing a double take.  
"Sir?" Taylor says with a _very_ surprised expression on his usually stoic face. I giggle at the sight of him.  
"Take us to the carnival on the other side of the road," Grey says with a straight face.  
"Yes Sir," Taylor says before turning his head back around.

Grey tries his hardest not to laugh as he watches me trying _my_ best not to completely lose it. I giggle under my breath with my hands covering my mouth, and he smiles really hard, but manages to keep his cool. _I quite enjoy seeing Grey disarmed._ I eventually hold it together, smiling the rest of the way. _Hey, I'm getting my funnel cake, dammit!_

….

I am walking the grounds of a traveling carnival – _with Christian Grey._ It's truly an out-of-body experience. And I suddenly hope that we don't run into anyone from work because there is _no explaining this_. This is way too weird, but it's amusing at the same time.

"Where would they have funnel cakes?" Grey asks me. I shrug my shoulders.  
"I don't know. I guess we'll have to keep looking," I respond. The sun is still out and there are many children in sight enjoying the many rides and games. I look to my right and see a bullseye water gun shooting game with race cars on a track.

"I want to try that!" I say to Grey, pointing over it. He frowns at me.  
"You know how to shoot?" he asks.  
"I sure do," I grin proudly at him. _Thanks to Ray.  
_ "This, I have to see," he smirks, highly amused. We walk on over. I find out from the attendant that I need so many tickets in order to play. However, we didn't purchase any game tickets when first entered the carnival. _We just came here for the funnel cakes._

"Can we buy tickets from you?" Grey asks.  
"Sure," the guy says. Before I can even move a muscle, Grey quickly hands the guy a $20 bill. I gape at him. The attendant gives Grey a handful of tickets in return before Grey gives him the required number of tickets back in order for me to play the game.

"You didn't have to do that," I frown at Grey.  
"Go ahead – let me see you shoot," Grey says, ignoring my scolding. I roll my eyes at him and I go and stand by a gun. Grey narrows his eyes at me in disapproval. _Whoa! What's that all about?_

A few others pay in tickets and they each grab a gun in turn. The attendant calls out that the game is about to begin, and I take aim. When the gun sounds, I fire my pistol. I'm right on target and I stand firm. At first, it looks like I'm neck and neck with the majority. Eventually, I pull away for the win.

"Yes!" I shout. Grey looks at me, shocked and highly amused.  
"Awesome job, little lady! Pick your prize!" the attendee says to me. I choose the big brown teddy bear, and me and Grey head off.

"So you shoot guns, huh," Grey says with raised brows.  
"Yep. My stepfather Ray was in the army and he taught me how," I reveal.  
"Wow, you're pretty good," he says to me.  
"Thank you," I grin proudly.

"So, what games are _you_ good at?" I ask. Grey begins scanning the area.  
"Probably that one," he says, pointing to a basketball hoops game.  
"Do it!" I challenge him. He hesitates but reluctantly walks over to the game and pays his tickets to play. At the whistle, Grey makes every single basket _. My gosh, he's really good!_

"Wow!" I say to him. He looks as if it was no feat for him. The attendant asks what prize he wants and he picks a huge white stuffed tiger with black stripes. And in a shocking move, he hands it over to me. I gape at him.

" _You_ won this," I gasp.  
"It's yours," he says with a grin. I could just melt right here. _How cute is he?  
_ "Now how am I going to eat that funnel cake carrying two massive stuffed animals?" I laugh.  
"I'll call Taylor. He'll put them in the car," he says simply. I glare at him. Really? What _doesn't_ Taylor do?

"What?" he asks, witnessing my expression.  
"You are calling Taylor _just_ to come and get these stuffed animals?" I say, bothered.  
"Yes," he simply says.  
"Why?"  
"Because Taylor does whatever I tell him to. That's what he gets _paid_ to do," Grey says as if it's simple elementary math.

 _Oh._ And there we have it – _Mr. Support My Vision – the after hours edition_.

"Is that your take with everyone that works for you? ' _Do whatever I say_ '? They're not permitted to have their own mind – their own thoughts?" I challenge him. Grey scoffs at me.

"Why yes – that's _exactly_ my take concerning everyone who works for me. However, I don't expect you to understand since it is so difficult for you accept direction," he says to me with one eyebrow raised.

 _Oh snap! It is_ _ **on**_ _like Donkey Kong, pal!_ Forget about the damn funnel cake! I stand in place and lay the stuffed animals on the ground.

"Seriously? When have I _not_ taken direction from you?" I say placing my hands on my hips. His lips curl in mirth. _Why, you bastard!_

"Miss Steele, you have indeed twisted my words. I said **_accepted direction_**. You didn't agree with my approach for the in-person interview selection process. You argued me on it. People normally don't do that with me," he says. His amusement doesn't leave his face as he reaches for his cell phone and taps out something really quick before putting it away.

And here we are. He has certain expectations for the people who work for him. Unfortunately, I will probably disappoint him every time because I am always going to have my own opinion – whether I agree with him or not. If he can't accept that, then I will need to find another job. Well, either that or two layers of management need to remain in between us. I just can't do anymore special projects for him or we will definitely collide professionally.

"Mr. Grey, I have what is called ' _an opinion'_ – and I may express that _opinion_ from time to time. Please, don't take offense to it. Just know that at the end of the day, I am going to do my job," I say assuredly.

Suddenly, he takes one giant step closer to me and his eyes lock into mine. _Oh my God – oh my God! What's happening! He is_ _ **so**_ _close!_

"Miss Steele – _you and your smart mouth_ ," he breathes. And I can feel the warm air from his mouth brush against my lips. _Holy shit. It's – so fucking hot!_ And in this moment, I want him to kiss me…badly. _Where in the world is this feeling coming from?!_

"Sir?"  
Taylor steps into the picture and I immediately snap back into reality. Grey bends down beside me and picks up the two large stuffed animals.  
"Please take these to the car," he says, handing them to Taylor. Taylor nods and he sets off.

"Funnel cakes," Grey says as if what just happened _didn't happen_. I shake it off and we head off on our quest.

We breeze past the Ferris wheel, the drop tower and the tilt-a-whirl. Suddenly, Grey stops dead in his tracks. He looks straight ahead, mesmerized as a ride is in motion. It's the Rotor – a ride that uses centrifugal force, making its riders stick to the wall as the ride rotates. I beam large watching his child-like eyes. _My oh my_ , he's a grown billionaire with a little boy's heart.

"You want to go on the Rotor?" I ask him as if I were talking to a small child.  
"No," he says stubbornly. I laugh.  
" _Yes, you do_. Let's go," I encourage him. He smiles yet another shy smile and I giggle. We then head towards the ride.

We ride the Rotor – three times. After that, it's the drop tower, the pirate ship and the tilt-a-whirl. Finally we come across the concession stand and yes, they sell funnel cakes. _Mission accomplished_. Grey and I indulge.

Less than an hour later, I am in Grey's car parked in front of my apartment. It's almost ten o'clock. _Man oh man, where has the time gone?_

"Miss Steele, it's been an absolute pleasure," he says with a sophisticated grin. _Sweet Lord.  
_ "Likewise. Thank you so much. I really enjoyed that," I smile back at him. Honestly, I did. I've just witnessed a side of Grey that probably not too many people have ever seen. And it's – _exhilarating_.

"So did I. I hope you enjoy your long holiday weekend. I'll see you Tuesday," he says warmly.  
"I hope you have a great long weekend as well," I say in a fond farewell.

I carry my bag and my two giant stuffed animals – the one I won and the one he won for me. I sigh as I enter my apartment building.

I am going to remember this night for a very long time.

….

Kate, Lacy and I enjoy a late lunch Saturday afternoon after some serious shopping. Kate and Lacy hit it off right away. Little did I know at the time, them meeting would eventually become a _huge mistake_.

"So tell me about Ana at work," Kate says in her Carla Bernstein fashion. _Oh Kate, you are never off the job._

"Ana's quite popular at work. Especially with the guys," Lacy says with a wink. Um girls, I am sitting **right here**!

" _Oh really_?" Kate says, all ears. _What in the hell, Lacy_?!  
"I think our lunch mate Gunther has a bit of a crush on her," Lacy says with a scandalous look. I frown harshly at her.  
"He does not!" I snap.

"I'm sure he does if you say so. Ana can be quite oblivious when it comes to guys," Kate says, criticizing me. _Again girls, I'm right fucking here! I can hear you!_

"And best yet, I think Mr. Grey has a little crush on her too," Lacy says. I want to just curl up and die right now.  
"Oh my goodness! You think so?! _So do I!_ In fact, he took her to the carnival last night!" Kate says, bouncing up and down in her chair. The two girls let out a cringe worthy squeal together in glee.

"Oh my God, Ana! You didn't say!" Lacy gapes. _Fuck. Me.  
_ "It was no big deal, guys. Please Lacy…don't tell anyone at work," I beg her.  
"I won't, I promise. Now, you have to tell me what happened last night!" Lacy excitedly appeals.  
"Nothing happened. We played games, we rode rides, and we ate funnel cake. That's all," I say, plain and simple.  
" _He likes you, he likes you!_ " Kate sings.  
"Kate! Stop it!" I scold her.

"He was staring at her butt the other day!" Lacy interjects. Kate loses her ever-loving mind.  
" _Oh ho-ho!_ Yes! You're never getting that company car, Ana! He wants to keep taking you on rides! Pretty soon, he'll be taking you on a _different_ kind of ride!" Kate catcalls in excitement. Lacy's jaw drop. _Oh fuck._

"Ana, you're getting a company car?" Lacy asks, gaping at me. My head drops. _Kate and her big fat mouth.  
_ "Oh my God, Ana – I didn't mean to let that slip," Kate apologizes profusely.  
"It's fine, I wont say anything, I promise. I just find that… _strange_. Only GEH executives drive company cars. Your manager, Brad Smith doesn't even get one," Lacy explains. My heart sinks.

Yeah, I cannot accept that company car. I'll be excommunicated from my peers _for sure_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks so much for all of your feedback so far. To answer one reader's question: Yes, Kate will meet Elliot._**

 ** _I will try and kick out two more chapters this weekend. Also a head's up, I have tons of work to do next week, so please don't get upset if the updates get a little slow until the following Saturday, U.S. time. ;)_**

 ** _Let me know what you thought of chapter 6. Is there anything in the reading so far that stands out for you? Just curious! – ST2_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Get Outta My Dreams

**Chapter 7 – Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car**

I lay in bed hugging the stuffed white tiger to my chest. In the past three days, the only Fourth of July fireworks that have been going off are in my mind. I just can't get this recent Friday out of my head.

And I secretly hope that Kate and Lacy's suspicions are accurate – that Grey likes me more than _just an employee_.

I've gotten to know a little bit more about him, and there is so much more yet to learn. I resolve to take this final week in the car with him as an opportunity to probe into his personal life more. If my quest for more information leads me to find out that there's a _special someone else_ in his life, then I will put my childish fantasies to rest and move on. _Perhaps I should ask him first if he has a girlfriend before my feelings for him grow deeper?_

But first thing's first – I have to find a way to graciously decline Grey's offer for a company car. How should I approach this? _Should I just call Andrea and tell her to cancel the order?_

I'll need to call the towing company, have them take Wanda to the mechanic and get a price quote on repairs. If it's more than one thousand dollars, I may need to consider financing a vehicle. I can just use that same money for a down payment and keep my monthly payments low.

After some thought, I decide on a valid explanation for Grey as to why I'm not taking the corporate car. I'm just going to tell him the _honest to goodness truth_ : That it's not fair to any of the long-term, hard working management and staff of GEH that a snot-nosed, brand new college graduate gets executive privileges. _That's it_ – plain and simple. He can't argue that. _I'm_ the one doing the employee satisfaction report. I am advocating for the common-man of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated.

For me, the past long-weekend has seemed a little _too long_. It's because I haven't had any contact with Grey since Friday. However, that was to be expected since he's just my ride to work and my ride home – _that's all_. I idly wonder what he did over the weekend. Did he see any fireworks? Did he get to sail on his boat? I wonder how it would be like to go sailing with him? I shake off the thought. I need to stop myself before I go to far. _I don't want to get hurt in the end._ I sit up and gear to get ready for work.

I decide on my brand new H&M black jersey dress with thin white horizontal stripes. The short-sleeved dress is approximately two inches above the knee and it hugs the few curves that I have. For some reason, Kate and Lacy made sure that all of my outfits for work were – _sexy_? I know what they are up to, but perhaps I might be up to the same thing myself. I couple the dress with a white cardigan since it can get quite cold in that conference room on the 18th floor.

"So, you're _really_ going to tell him that you don't want the car?" Kate says as she and I stand in the kitchen. Kate looks absolutely gorgeous in her yellow linen sleeveless dress. I'm sure she has all of the guys over at the Times reeling. I'm also pretty sure that the time will come soon that she'll begin dating someone exclusively and I will see less and less of her like I did back in Vancouver. That's why it's so important that I have a life outside of Kate or I'll be riding solo. _Depressing_.

"Yes," I answer. Kate shakes her head.  
"It's not right. My own boss doesn't even get a company car," I argue to her.  
" _Okay_ ," Kate says holding up both hands, placating me.  
"I'll see you tonight," I tell her as I gather my things and head out.

….

I climb into the back seat of the car first before I look at him. I smell his delicious scent right away, and it feels like… _home_.

"Miss Steele," he greets me. I look over at him and my heart skips a beat. I missed his face. I missed his flawless skin. I have no clue what I look like to him as I gaze at his face. He's dashing in a light gray suit and multi-colored blue tie.  
"Good morning," I murmur.

"You look – nice," he says, surveying my outfit. I see his eyes land on my bare knees and he scans upward to meet my face again. And the feeling that I feel inside is as if he just undressed me. However, I just chalk it up to my own silly fantasies and I bring myself back to the here and now. I give him a subtle grin.

"Thanks. So do you," I say. And I quickly regret saying the second part. _I'm not sure if it's appropriate to complement your CEO on how he looks._ Fortunately, he doesn't respond to my complement.

"How was your holiday?" he asks me.  
"It was fine," I say nonchalantly.  
"Just _fine_?" he says with narrowed eyes. I smile and nod.  
"Nothing earth shattering. Went shopping with friends. Hung around and watched a little TV. What did you do?" I give the floor back to him. I wonder how much of his personal life he'll indulge with me.

"Spent time with family. Nothing major," he says, leaving it at that. I decide to probe further.  
"Your mom, dad and two siblings?" I ask.  
"Yes," he says succinctly.  
 _Boy, this is like pulling teeth!_

"What did you guys do?" I inquire. Grey gives me a smirk, and I instantly feel as though I've crossed the line. I stand down. _I'm not going to pursue this line of questioning any further._

"Are you interviewing me, Miss Steele?" he says with a highly amused expression.  
"No, I'm not. Sorry – I was just making conversation," I say in my attempt to pull back. I grab my Blackberry from my bag. _I need a distraction._ I wake up the device and quickly launch into my emails.

"I don't talk about my personal life with _anyone_ really. It's… _different_ ," he says. I tilt my eyes up from my small screen and I look at him. He is absolutely uncomfortable by this.

" _My bad_ ," I tell him, and I return to my phone. I wish I could just dissolve right now and hop into this Blackberry. _I feel so uncomfortable!_

"I took my family on my boat. We then had a barbeque at my parents' house and we watched the fireworks," he says. Slowly, I place my phone on my lap – amazed that _finally_ , he shared something with me.

 _See Grey, now was that hard?_ And now I know that I absolutely _cannot_ ask him if he has a girlfriend or he will probably convulse. I'll stick to just the softball questions from now on.

"Sounds like you had a great holiday after all," I grin mildly at him. He shrugs his shoulders as if the events were _no big deal_.

"So, I got the call this morning that your car will be ready on Thursday," he says.

 _Holy fucking shit_. Just when I get Grey to share, now I have to say something to him that will probably destroy our most recent tender moment. But this is something that I must do. I've rehearsed it over and over again in my head. From the very little that I know about Grey, I know that there's a way to approach him and a way _not_ to approach him. He doesn't respond well to confrontation. I have to say this in a way that's more – _diplomatic_. Being a top executive, diplomacy is something that he can strongly relate to.

"Mr. Grey – I have some thoughts about that. May I please share them with you?" I say as kind as I possibly can. Instantly, he tenses and his eyes narrow. _Oh boy. This is going to be bad. So – so bad._

"Miss Steele, let me save you the trouble. If you are thinking about _not_ taking the car, you can save your breath. You _will_ take the car!" he snaps at me.

And there it is. Christian Grey is the most irrational human being on the planet. All of the butterflies in my stomach from over the long weekend have violently flown away with a flock of ravens. _Fuck diplomacy_ , I am ready to fight!

"It's not fair that I get a corporate car, when my _own manager_ doesn't even get one!" I snap back. _Oh shit_ – I should have done a volume check before I said that. That came out way harsher than I intended. Now he's mad. No, he's _beyond_ mad. I can see lines forming in his forehead and his eyes rounding out like a predator about to pounce. _He is going to rip me into shreds._

"It's _my_ fucking company and if I want to give you a fucking car, I'll give you a fucking car!" he seethes.

Fearfully, I look at the back of Taylor's head to see if I can catch a glimpse of his expression. He appears completely removed from what's taking place in the back seat.

I can't even look at Grey. I'm scared; I'm upset; I'm – pissed. _Yes, pissed!_ _I told this asshole not to ever yell at me again, and he does?!_ Fuck him! Before I say something that I will absolutely regret, I angrily turn away from him and don't say another word for the duration of the ride. _You can't force me to take something that I don't want, Grey! I'm not taking the car – I don't care what you do! Fire me if you want!_ And as far as I'm concerned, he can't force me to take rides with him any longer. I resolve to make a few phone calls as soon as I get to the office.

We arrive in front of Grey House. Taylor opens my door and I quickly take my bag from him and storm quickly into the building so I don't have to ride the elevator with Grey.

I am _done_.

I quickly go up to the 18th floor without looking at anyone and I lock myself in the conference room. After taking a few breaths, I call a mechanic about my Wanda who says he can retrieve it from the tow yard to take a look at it. I also give Kate a call.

"Hey Ana," she says.  
"Hey," I respond, dejected.  
"What's wrong?" she says in a concerned tone of voice.  
"Can you pick me up from work tonight? Me and Grey got into it pretty bad on the way here over the corporate car," I tell her.  
"Oh gosh – sure. Did you um…get into like an _argument_? You know, like a _couple would_?" she teases subtly. And I want to bang the phone against the hardwood table and shatter her eardrums.

"No, Kate – my _CEO_ yelled at me!" I clarify in an angry tone. Yeah, there's no butterflies, no cotton candy and no magical carpet rides with this motherfucker. I can't stand him. _How_ _ **dare**_ _he speak to me like that!  
_ "Okay, okay," Kate says, pacifying me.

"I'm sorry. What time did you want me to come and pick you up?" she says.  
"At five on the dot. I'm going to make sure that my last interview doesn't run over. I hope to even call a few people in earlier so I can push everyone up," I tell her. Kate is good with the plan and I get started on my day.

….

By noon, I've already completed eight interviews. _I am on fire._ I want to call to see if I can move a few people forward and possibly skip lunch. It suddenly hits me that I haven't seen or heard from Grey since our blow up in the car this morning. I quickly brush the thought out of my head.

I'm considering grabbing a sandwich and a Diet Coke from the café and bringing it back up here when I get a call from Lacy. She informs me that they have some sandwiches down on the 15th floor left over from Marco's meeting. _Hey, I'm all about a free lunch!_ I quickly head down.

I meet Lacy in the M&A lobby.  
"I see you're wearing the stripe dress today? Did _you-know-who_ notice?" she winks at me. My light expression turns dark.  
"Today is not a good day, Lacy," I say discretely to her. She instantly catches the hint.  
"Oh," she says, disenchanted. I close my eyes in pain, but I reopen them resolved. I need to move on with my day and put this _Monday-like_ Tuesday behind me.

"Follow me this way. The lunches are just outside of the meeting room," Lacy says. I trail behind her as she turns down the corridor to where the meeting is being held. Lacy takes me to the tables set up with food and tells me what's what. She hands me a plate. Just as I ponder my selection, someone exits the meeting room and closes the door behind them. It's Lucas Woods.

"Hey! It's my friend Ana from Finance! It's so nice to see you again," he jovially greats me. My down mood instantly lifts in his presence. Lucas is such a great guy. He reaches in for a light hug and I reciprocate.

"Hi Lucas, I'm just here raiding your lunch," I beam at him. Lucas delightfully chuckles.  
"I'm out here for seconds on the shortbread cookies – or maybe it's _thirds_ ," he winks. Lacy and I giggle.

"So, how's life in finance been treating you since we've last seen each other?" he inquires.  
"Well, I wouldn't know. I've been busy working on a project," I tell him.  
"What's the project?" he asks, intrigued.  
"I'm surveying the entire building for an employee satisfaction index," I reveal.  
"Whoa, that's pretty major. That's an executive-level project, for sure. Are you interacting with Mr. Grey at all on that?" he says, curious. _Oh boy._

"Yes – this is his initiative," I tell him. Instantly, Lucas lights up. He now looks proudly at me.  
"See, I told you that you'd be going places! I knew when I met you that you were different. We haven't heard the last of you, _Ana from Finance_ ," he says with genuineness in his kind eyes.

I feel so humbled by his kind words, but I don't believe in them _at all_. Right now, I feel like _this is it_ for me. I can't go any higher in this company because it would mean that I would have to deal with Christian Grey on a regular basis. And quite honestly, I don't think that I would be able to take it. _Working for someone who can just switch personalities at the drop of the hat?_ I couldn't even imagine being in a relationship with a man like that, much less work for him.

"You look – conflicted," he says. _Wow, Lucas is good._ I shrug my shoulders not knowing what else to say.  
"Don't let Mr. Grey bring you down. Just do what you do best. Keep doing things your way. Eventually, he will come around," Lucas says. _Holy shit!_ This man hasn't a clue what he is saying to me, but it's so appropriate for the moment. And I idly wonder about something.

"Is he still coming down hard on you?" I ask him as I grab a sandwich and some chips to place on my plate. He follows me as I go down the line in my _lunch quest_.  
"Well…yes. We still don't see eye to eye on how I'm running the company. I'm hoping that Marco and I can come up with something in that room that will give him some hope so he can give me just a little more time to turn things around," Lucas murmurs under his breath. I nod in understanding. And I feel a sense of solidarity with Lucas. We are both trying to prove ourselves to a man who lacks the ability to reason.

Just as Lucas is about to say something else, lo and _fucking_ behold… Lacy instantly stiffens as Grey approaches us. Lucas perks up, surprised to see him.

" _Lucas_ ," Grey greets him coolly. He actually looks…what – _annoyed_?  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey," Lucas responds upbeat.  
Grey quickly glances at me as I stand beside Lucas holding my plate. I nod kindly in Lucas' direction and I quickly set off to leave. _I can't 'Grey' today._ Lacy follows me out.

Lacy and I return to the lobby where her desk is.  
"Whoa – what the hell was _that_?" she whispers. I give her a perplexed look.  
"Mr. Grey looked like he did _not_ want you talking to Lucas – _at all_ ," she murmurs. I roll my eyes.

"You know what, I will _never_ understand him and honestly, I really don't care to. I just want to finish this project and get the hell out of here," I say as quietly as possible. And finally I am starting to feel as if all of the emotions I've been holding inside since this morning are about to break out. This is a feeling I truly don't want to feel. I need to hurry up and get off of this floor. Lacy gives me a sympathetic look.

"Look – can we talk about this when you have time? I – I'm just afraid that you might be feeling a little overwhelmed. I don't want you to consider quitting. I'm sure the thought has crossed your mind," she says to me. I close my eyes for another painful moment. Lacy has hit the nail right on the head.

"Yes, we'll talk. I have to go now," I tell her. And in a much-needed gesture, Lacy gives me a hug. I hug her back.  
"Thanks for lunch. I'll talk to you later," I tell her. _I could cry right now._ Lacy smiles soberly as I enter the elevator going up.

….

After my second interview for the afternoon, I check the voice message on my personal cell phone. The mechanic had called earlier with news on my Beetle. I give him a call back.

On the call, he tells me that he can't figure out what's preventing my car from working. So far, he's checked the engine, the transmission, the starter – but they are not pointing to the problem. The mechanic says that he's going to need more time and some additional money in order to accurately diagnose the problem. I tell him that I will need some time myself to think about what I want to do. I hang up from the call, dismayed.

Now I need to decide if it's even worth to diagnose Wanda, or if I should just go ahead and buy another car. Then I have to consider if the next car will be new or used. I wish José were here to take a look at Wanda himself. The car belonged to his mother, so José knows Wanda like the back of his hand. _Maybe I will give him a call tonight when I get home._

….

I proudly look at my watch, happy to beat the clock. All of my scheduled interviews for today are complete. It's now five minutes to five. I hope Kate gets here soon. To my delight, she texts me, letting me know that she's out front waiting for me. I stealthily exit the conference room.

And a thought crosses my mind. _I am the star of Grey House CCTV_. Grey could easily intercept me and stop me from leaving. _But why would he?_ Why would he if I'm getting a ride with the person I live with? Then I remember that he has yet to reach out to me at all today since the blow up in his car this morning. He could care less how I'm feeling, as long as his project is on target – which it is. I brush away my thoughts and I hurry onto the elevator going straight down to the main floor.

Outside, I rapidly hop into Kate's Mercedes.  
" _Go! Go!_ " I say, hurrying her to drive. She glares at me, amused, but she quickly drives off anyhow. I pull out my Blackberry.

"What are you doing?" Kate quickly glances over at me.  
"Emailing Grey, letting him know that I have a ride," I tell her. She chuckles.  
"Well, let's see how he reacts when you don't tell him in advance that you don't need a ride from him," she says with a shrug of the shoulders. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You know what? I really don't care anymore, Kate. Christian Grey can kiss my lily white ass!" I snap. _Yeah – that'll stop this nonsense from here on out.  
_ "Wow, Ana. Why so harsh?" Kate winces. I dial it down slightly.  
"I'm just tired of walking on eggshells. Work shouldn't be like that," I say to her.

"Ana, I know that you're not going to like me for saying this. I don't think this is necessarily _all about work_. You're just frustrated because you don't understand what the whole thing with Grey is. And I get the feeling that he doesn't know what it is either," Kate says. I frown at her.

"Kate, he yelled at me for refusing to take the car," I try and reason with her while irritated. Kate scoffs.  
"And why would he care so much if you take the car or not?" Kate poses the question.  
"I don't know!" I shout.  
"Because he personally cares about you, Ana! Oh my God, woman! Are you so blind?" Kate says, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. Kate's words fall on deaf ears.

"You don't know this man, Kate! He's – I don't know what he is! That's why I'm not getting the same vibes that you're getting," I tell her. _Yeah, you have to meet this man, Kate. And you will be just as frustrated as I am with him._ Just as Kate is set to say something in response, my Blackberry rings in my hand. I look at the screen and my heart drops.

"Shit! Its him!" tell her.  
"Answer it!" she urges me. And I don't want to. I wanted to contact him by email in order to avoid speaking to him today. So much for that! Reluctantly, I answer.

"Hello?"  
"Miss Steele? Where are you?" Grey asks with concern in his voice.  
"I'm on my way home. I completed my interviews early today, so I got a ride home with Kate, my roommate," I say in response. And my legs are shaking right now. _I don't know why I fear this man so much._

"Oh – I see. Well, it would have been nice to have known that you didn't need a ride," he says soberly. _Oh my God._ And now I feel like shit. _Man!_

"Mr. Grey, I am so sorry. I thought you were busy and I was in the process of emailing you to let you know that I had a ride already," I say in my defense. I hear him sigh on the other end.

" _Email_? Why not a phone call?" he says. The tone of his voice sounds – _affronted_? _Gosh._ I feel lower than low.

"I didn't think that you wanted to hear from me after what happened in your car this morning," I say to him. Kate glares at me, more than curious about the conversation taking place right next to her. Grey sighs yet again.

"I…" Grey starts. I wait, anticipating the rest of his words.  
"Miss Steele, I am glad you are okay and on your way home. Have a good night," he says, completely flipping the script. Instantly, my spirit falls. _That's it? Nothing else?  
_ "You too," I breathe my response. He hangs up. My eyes lids tightly clench shut.  
That – _hurt_.

"Ana?" Kate says. And slowly, tears begin to squeeze out of my closed eyes.  
"Ana, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asks in a sweet soft voice.  
"I – I don't know," I say.

And the tears fall down my face in full stream.

….

I get home and can't bear to eat. I feel so terrible. _I feel like a very bad person._ Grey has done so much for me these past couple of weeks. I did not handle our disagreement appropriately. What I did was very immature. I should have called him like he said. After wallowing in my guilt for a few hours, I decide to write him an email of apology and to thank him for everything.

I open my laptop and I launch into the GEH network. When I open my email program, I am shocked to see an email in my inbox from Grey sent a short time ago. I eagerly open it.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: July 5, 2011 20:13  
To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

Please accept my apologies for my behavior this morning during the ride in to work. I have put some thought into what you said. As a result, I have formulated a plan that I would like to run by you.

This official GEH business matter constitutes a meeting. I propose that we meet tomorrow morning at 7:00 over breakfast. Let me know if this date and time works for you and I will pick you up at your apartment in the morning.

Best regards,

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I smirk and lift my eyes to the ceiling as if I were searching for some divine guidance. I absolutely cannot figure this man out for the life of me. Well, at least I can apologize to him in person for my behavior this afternoon. I send him a reply.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: July 5, 2011 21:08  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I accept your apology. I am available to meet at the proposed time. I will see you tomorrow morning.

Anastasia Steele  
U.S. Western Region Finance Team  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

He answers me right away.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: July 5, 2011 21:10  
To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

I look forward to seeing you.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

And my heart flutters. I close my eyes and hug the stuffed tiger from the carnival last week. He's been my trusty companion for these past few days.

….

We don't say much on the ride to breakfast Wednesday morning. I hardly look at him as we sit in the back seat of his car. However, I know that I wont have much of a choice when we sit across from one another over omelets and orange juice.

At the restaurant, Grey takes a sip of his coffee before he makes his pitch to me.

"These past couple of weeks…I've enjoyed your company," he starts. _Whoa – I could just drop my glass of water again right now. Did he just say that? Christian 'Cyborg' Grey?!_

"I would like to offer you a ride home this afternoon," he says. I glare at him. Why is he making this so – _formal_? Why not just ask me if I need a ride home this afternoon? Why say it… _like that_? And then I realize that this is how Grey does things. This is how he functions. He has to hide behind his authoritative role. I get it now.

"Sure. I accept," I say with a straight face. I try and keep the same business-like demeanor as him. _Now what's this 'official plan' that he wants to talk about?_

"So, my proposal," he starts. He unzips his leather portfolio and pulls out a very thin stack of paper that's stapled together.

"I would like to introduce the Employee Vehicle Pool Program to the building later this month. Anyone in the company regardless of level can use a vehicle in the program from one day up to six months if a vehicle is available. In order to qualify for extended use, each candidate must submit justification that will be approved at the executive level. That justification could run the gamut from temporary financial need all the way to community service use," Grey says in his spiel.

I am dumbstruck. This is truly a great idea. This will do a great deal to improving the employee satisfaction scores in future surveys. I listen on.

"The program will initially start with ten vehicles. If feedback determines there's a greater need, we will expand the program. Here are the complete details. I'd like to know what you think," Grey concludes.

I give him a critical eye. Why in the world is he sharing this with me? As he so brutally put it to me yesterday morning, he's the CEO and he can do _whatever the fuck_ he wants. However, I humor him and look over his documentation.

The program is quite brilliant. The initial pilot includes five sedans, two SUVs, one crossover and two passenger vans.

"Mr. Grey – I think this program is great," I say to him. I have no other words to commend it with. It was truly well thought out.

"Good. I would like you to be the very first participant in the pilot. Then we will roll it out in stages after you conclude your project and monitor employee satisfaction progress that way," he says.

 _Really_? So Mr. Slick has figured out how to get me into a company car without causing a Grey House mutiny? And I don't know whether to roll my eyes at him or give him a big hug. _What a sneaky little so-and-so!_ Well, at least our little disagreement has yielded something positive that will help many employees.

"I accept. Thank you, Sir," I say graciously.  
"You're very welcome. Your pool car arrives tomorrow. You will have it for six months," he tells me. I nod again in appreciation.

And I idly wonder what lengths will this man go to in order to have his way. There's a part of me that's almost afraid to find out how far he is willing to go.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts on chapter 7? Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Long and Winding Road

**Chapter 8 – Long and Winding Road**

My Wednesday workday speeds by. I conducted a record _ten interviews_ today! I pat myself on the back at the feat. When I am done just after 5:30, I set to call Grey for what will be my last time for a ride home. The thought of the matter is bittersweet.

I was pleasantly shocked this morning how he handled everything. He did something that I didn't think he'd _ever_ do – _apologize_. He also came up with a _very_ reasonable solution for me to drive a GEH car, which will not only benefit me, but will benefit every employee who's not an executive. I'm so pleased to be a part of positive change, even if the initial concept may have been solely for my benefit.

Now I have six whole months to save for a new car, so I am golden. I called the mechanic earlier and told him to go ahead and junk my sweet Wanda. Poor Wanda, she's been so good to me all of these years. It will be sad to break the news to José and his dad, José Sr. I'll have to let Ray know as well.

To my surprise, Grey is tied up in a meeting until late, so he has Taylor to take me home. For some reason, I am mildly disappointed that I don't get to spend my last car ride home with him. However, we still have tomorrow morning. _I wonder if we'll do breakfast again?_

Taylor is a sweet guy, although he's as quiet as a church mouse. Perhaps Grey prefers his help to only be seen and not heard. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Miss Steele," he says, all formal-like.  
"Hi Taylor," I beam at him. And I notice that my smile is contagious. There's a slight grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. I smile wider before climbing into the back seat of the Audi.

"Did you have a good day?" I ask him. _Just making idle chitchat._ It's good to make nice with the people who spend the most time with Grey. Maybe they can give me more insight into _The Man himself_ that Grey wouldn't otherwise share with me. I hope to get in Ros' ear one of these days. Then I begin to wonder how it would be like to get to know Grey's older brother and younger sister. I cease my thoughts. _Grey's my boss' boss' boss! –_ I remind myself.

"Yes, ma'am," Taylor responds. _Ma'am?_ _Oh no, that shit wont do._ _I'm only 21 years old, homeboy.  
_ "Please Taylor, call me Ana," I beseech him. _Yeah, don't call me ma'am._ And it's just as bad that Grey doesn't call me Ana either. I need to find a way to change that. Although somehow, I think that effort would be a lost cause. Grey will _always_ call me ' _Miss Steele_ '. The very thought annoys me.

" _Ana_ ," Taylor mumbles. I see him through the rearview mirror as he says it. He looks as though it physically pained him to say 'Ana'. _My God, did Grey condition poor Taylor in such a way that breaking protocol induces vomiting? Is he hypnotized to remain formal with everyone at all times?_ My imagination runs wild at the thought.

"So, how do you like working for Mr. Grey?" I ask. I've had a couple weeks of practice trying to pull information from robots. Talking to Taylor doesn't frighten me one bit.

I witness him fighting an ironic smile in the rearview mirror.  
"Very well, ma – um, Ana," he corrects himself. _Good job, Taylor._ And in a surprise move, Taylor turns the tables on me.  
"You?" he simply asks. And I know he's asking me the very same question. _Let's see if he gets a rise out of this._

"Well, it's _good_ and _bad_. _Good_ because I am learning so much about how things work at Grey House. _Bad_ because I never know how Mr. Grey will react to certain things." Okay, I've said enough – but not _too much_. I'm sure Taylor gets the picture. To my delight, Taylor chuckles.

"I completely understand, Ana. But no matter what happens, know that Mr. Grey is a good man. His intentions are always good," he says. _Wow Taylor – how profound._ I never thought that I would get such insight from my idle probing, but there you have it folks – _Mr. Grey is a_ _ **good man**_.

Suddenly, the levees of insight close shut and Taylor regains his usual staunch composure; and I know that today's _'Q &A with Tay Tay'_ is over and done.

….

This morning will be our final transit encounter.

It's the very last time that I will ride to work with Grey. The good news is that I will have my very own brand spanking new car for the next six months. That bad boy will be going home with me this evening. I'm excited just thinking about it, even though I have no clue what kind of car it is. _Will it be an Audi like Grey's?_ Honestly, I don't care _what_ it is because I'm sick of borrowing Kate's car to go to the supermarket.

I sit in the back seat of Grey's SUV. He looks irresistible in his expensive dark gray suit, which is obviously his go-to color. I'm wearing a fabulous black long-sleeved pencil dress with white on both the collar and the cuffs that button around my wrists. Kate and Lacy have impeccable fashion sense, so I know to never go shopping for myself without them ever again.

He looks at me with an impressed look. My brows arch up, wanting to know why he's looking at me like that.

"What?" I finally say.  
"I would like to compliment you on your dress, but I don't know how to do so without getting HR involved," he says with a sexy grin. _Holy shit._ And I could care less about human resources right now.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I have complimented you personally before and I don't seem to recall HR being called on me," I say jokingly. He lets out a single quick chuckle from his nostrils.

"So, are you ready for your new car this afternoon?" he asks, brushing off the previous topic. I smile and nod eagerly at him.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"An Audi A3. It's the safest car on the market," he says. _Okay_. Well, now I know it's an Audi. I idly wonder if the other cars in the pool program will be Audis.

"What color?" I ask him. His lips form into a straight line as he ponders his response. And I thought my question was a simple one. _Um, it can only be one color, Grey!  
_ "Well – initially, the car we ordered for you was red. However, since the advent of the pool program, we modified the order to silver," he says.

Oh – very well. Silver it is. I look forward to finally driving myself for a change. It's been so long since I've done so. I like to crank up my music loud. Grey prefers his music in the car to be ambient. I guess it's because he takes so many phone calls on the road.

"I wanted to take you to breakfast in honor of the end of our transit time together. Unfortunately, I have an early meeting," Grey breaks the news to me. Shucks. So this is truly it then. No more breakfast outings before work. No more dinner outings after work. No more impromptu carnival trips. All gone. And there's a heaviness that tries to fight its way into my chest, but I bravely ward it off. _It's all for the best, Ana. It was just a ride. It was just a random carnival excursion._

Grey cares for me, but only as an employee. He hasn't given me any indication that he wants – _more_. And I know in my heart of hearts that even the possibility of a relationship outside of work with this man can only do more harm than good He's beautiful, he's rich, and he's _extremely_ powerful. He's the perfect ten – maybe even a _twelve_. And on a _good day_ , I feel like I'm a 7.5. Although today in this fitted dress, I could be spilling in to 8.5 territory. _You go, girl!_

We arrive at Grey House and we walk side by side to the elevator one last time. The blonde model-looking girl behind the front desk quickly glances at Grey and I before turning her head. She looks disappointed. _Don't worry, sweetheart, this will be the last time you'll see us walking side-by-side like this. You may now return to your regularly scheduled fawning and drooling first thing tomorrow morning._

We enter the elevator together one final time. Grey looks at me as his index finger hovers over the "18." I nod and he presses it before selecting "20". We take the journey upward.

And suddenly, those feelings that I felt in here before with him – that… _attraction_ , it's evident once again, and it radiates throughout my body. In an ill-conceived move, I turn my head to face him and see that he is already looking at me. Our eyes tightly lock in together. _Holy shit! Oh my God – somebody turn away! Turn away now!_ But we don't.

Suddenly, my chest starts to visibly elevate and decompress as if I'm hooked to a respirator – and he sees it. I witness his eyes gaze at my chest. Slowly, he licks his bottom lip slightly, and I am numb. I want him to touch me so bad. _Please, Christian…touch me._

The elevator stops on the 18th floor. _Fuck! What just happened?_ Nothing – that's what just happened.  
"Andrea will call you to sign the pool program paperwork," Grey says straightly as if what just happened _didn't_ happen. _Really? You didn't feel that?_

" _Okay_ ," I breathe as I walk out of the elevator. I turn around to face him before the doors close.  
"Have a great day, Miss Steele," he says with a look of uncertainty on his face.  
 _Wow – so, that's how it is?  
_ "You too – Mr. Grey," I say wistfully as the doors completely shut.

And I conclude by the look I just saw on his face that the past two weeks meant absolutely nothing to him. I have to push past these misplaced emotions and simply do my job. After all, that's the _only_ reason why I'm here – _to do my job_.

Before I put my wayward thoughts about Grey to rest for once and for all, I adopt the following credo: **I will** ** _never_** **fall in love with a man who could never love me back.**

….

Two weeks and one day fly by. It is now _D Day – Friday, July 22_ _nd_.

Thankfully, I've been so busy over the past two weeks that I haven't had time to dwell very long on Grey. I've consolidated the survey and interview results as well as formulated my recommendations into a complete employee satisfaction report. I've seen Grey in passing, and he has also stopped by the 18th floor conference room every so often to see how the project is coming along. Other than that, there's been – nothing.

This morning, I meet with him face to face with my completed report. There's a part of me that misses him and is glad to be able to see him for at least an hour. However, there's another part that's fearful of his reaction – especially the part where I list my recommendations. Thankfully, I have run some of the suggested key initiatives by a few experts in the building and they have vetted them. Hopefully that will carry some weight with Grey.

When I leave the office today, I will truly be at a crossroads. Weeks ago, I said that I only wanted to see this project through before calling it quits. Once the project was done, I wanted to try and pursue my dream in publishing. The desire within me that wants to work with literature will never burn out. I resolve to continue to pursue that dream even if it means forgoing the remainder of the recent graduate rotation program.

I've already lost one month of viable finance-time due to Grey's project. That only leaves me with two months in finance before Karen Newman places me at my next assignment. I idly wonder where they will have me next. _Who am I kidding? I can't work here at GEH anymore!_

Other than my desire to work in a completely different field, there's something else that's in the way of me staying here at GEH: I have _a thing_ for the CEO. And until I can get my emotions under control and can accept that _nothing_ will ever become of _us_ , I'll have to take the _Anastasia Show_ someplace else. It'll be sad to no longer spend lunchtime with Lacy and Gunther. However, I can just about guarantee that the three of us will remain good friends no matter where my career takes me.

For my grand finale, I decide on a royal blue tunic pencil skirt and blouse suit. The blouse has three quarter-length sleeves and a silver zipper that goes down in the front. My favorite part of the blouse is that it flares out at the bottom, accentuating my rump. I'm sure Grey won't even care – _it is casual Friday after all_ – but I still look damned good! I thought it would be appropriate for me to dress nicely for the occasion. It says: ' _Here's your stupid report Grey! And here's what you're missing out on! Bye Felicia!'_

As soon as I enter the elevator that morning at Grey House, I take the haunting trek directly to the 20th floor.

When I exit the elevator, Andrea greets me. Girlfriend is _all over_ my suit, and I graciously thank her. The complement means a lot coming from her. Andrea and Olivia always dress so nicely. I take my seat and wait for Andrea to summon me to Grey's office. To my surprise, Grey comes out himself. He is also in a suit, forgoing casual Friday as well. _Holy shit, he's gorgeous_.

"Miss Steele," he says, motioning me into his office. I rise and approach his office as he opens the door for me. As we reach closer to his desk, he looks over at me. _Uh huh – I see you looking, Grey!_ We reach the couches before his desk and he motions me to sit. He sits directly across from me. _So, this is more – personal? Intimate?_

"So, first things first. You look very beautiful this morning," he says with a gentle face. _Don't do it Ana! Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _fall for him!_

"Thank you," I say, looking down shyly. _Don't be a sucker, Ana! He's not going to touch you! He's the CEO!_

"Let's see what you have," he says plainly – immediately getting down to business. I shake off my wayward thoughts and hand him a professionally composed glossy softcover booklet. It truly looks like something that you can purchase from the bookstore. I had someone in IT do the cover art for me. It's a long winding road that leads to a horizon with the GEH logo imbedded into the rising sun. It's quite spectacular if you ask me.

"Impressive. What was your concept behind this?" Grey says about the cover.  
"That all roads that lead to the vision aren't necessarily straight. It's going to take some maneuvering to improve on these employee satisfaction scores," I explain to him. And immediately, the thought crosses my mind that the same concept can also apply for outside of the business world. I dismiss the thought immediately.

Grey tightens his lips and nods his head as he studies the cover. He then opens the book. He carefully goes through each page. I also have a copy of the book in my hand in case he wants to reference something. As he parses through the pages, something stops him.

"Wow, I had no idea people felt this way," he says, seemingly disappointed.  
"Where are you?" I say, holding out my book in my hand to show him that I can follow along.  
"Page 23. ' _The majority feels as though management does not have a vested interest in their personal growth. They feel that management functions in more of a supervisory role and not a true leadership role_ '," Grey recites. _Yep, I know this report like the back of my hand. That's exactly how the majority of those who I interviewed felt._ Grey continues to flip through the book.

After twenty minutes of silence, I glance across from me to see where Grey is in the book. Oh boy, he's one page away from my recommendations. Some of the proposed initiatives I list were a mentor/mentee program that places management and employees together based on common factors, a development program for long-time employees who feel that they are stuck in their jobs, and a fitness initiative that includes the building at large, not just the top three floors.

Grey eventually arrives there and he looks it over intently. I kneed my fingers together in nervousness. This could go _very good_ or _very bad_. Suddenly, he looks up. And wait – _he's smiling_!

"Well done, Miss Steele. This is top-notch work. I had no doubt that you were capable of this and more. You should be very proud," he says with a sincere grin. _My_ _word! It's over! I did it!_

"Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Grey. I learned so much during this entire process about the company. Things that I would have never known had I not had the chance to do this," I say with a smile of appreciation.

"You will do great things, Miss Steele – no doubt. My executive team and me will comb through these results and also consider your recommendations. Make sure Andrea gets twenty more copies of this report," he tells me. I nod.  
"I'll have them to her by the end of the day," I vow.

"Good," he grins. He slowly rises to his feet and I meet him. He extends his hand. Slowly I take it and we shake firmly.

"Miss Steele, it's truly been a pleasure," he says fondly.  
"Likewise, Sir. Thanks again for the opportunity," I say with grace. I carefully retrieve my belongings and leave. This time, Grey doesn't follow me out. I walk out alone. And the gesture is so symbolic.

I came here alone and I will leave here – _alone_.

….

" **Ana! Yay! Ana!** "

 _What the fuck?_ I return to my desk on the 8th floor for the first time in weeks and my whole finance team is surrounding it. They have party favors – hats, whistles, cranks – the whole nine. My buddy Lacy from the 15th floor is also among the craziness, standing besides Gunther. On my desk is a huge " _Congratulations_ " sheet cake, a silver spatula and some small plates. Suddenly, my manager Brad Smith steps up front and approaches me with a greeting card and a " _Congratulations_ " balloon.

"Congratulations on completing your project, Ana! We hated to lose you for a month, but you had a very important task at hand. I'm sure you knocked it out of the park!" Brad says, handing me the card and balloon. I am speechless.

"How did it go!" someone in the crowd calls out.  
"Great!" I say with a big forced smile. A few cheers follow.  
"Alright, let's eat cake and get back to work," Brad chuckles. Melissa from the 8th floor front desk claims the spatula and begins to cut the cake, passing each slice down on a plate. _Eating cake just past nine in the morning? Oh, what fun it is to be an adult!_

The hoopla dies down. Gunther, Lacy and I firm up our lunch plans before Lacy returns to her floor. Now I have to get back into the finance mindset. _I never did finish those last few training modules._ I resolve to complete those later in the month. Today, I would like to learn more about the finance department. I set to begin the standard work instruction assignment that was issued to me a month ago.

As I begin my work, I am highly surprised how well I reacted after my meeting with Grey. The meeting was very professional – it was almost everything I hoped for. _Why_ _ **almost**_ _, Ana?_ _Well_ …

I quickly dismiss the thought. Steele, _it_ will never happen – whatever ' _it_ ' is! I must keep repeating this over and over again in my brain until ' _it_ ' is no longer a thought. I then lose myself in my work.

Shortly after 11:30, Melissa comes around pushing a cart with a enormous basket of arranged flowers. She stops at my desk.

"For you, Ana," Melissa grins. _Holy shit!_ I help her heave the large basket on my desk and she takes the cart away. I take the card from the center of the arrangement.

* * *

 **Miss Steele: Thank you for a job well done. As I told you earlier, I expect great things from you. Remember that. – Christian**

* * *

My heart stops beating. _What does this mean? Is this – just what it is? Does it mean that he expects me to keep doing a good job for the company? Or does he_ _ **really**_ _mean something else?_

Fuck! I need to stop thinking too deeply into shit! The whole thing is exhausting. I just got flowers from the CEO, thanking me for my hard work on a major project. This happens all of the time! _This is nothing special, Ana!_ And at that moment, I know that I need to see a shrink. I've never been so schizophrenic in my thought-life until I started working here!

"Who were they from?" Gunther calls out from across the aisle. _Oh boy.  
_ " _Grey_ ," I smirk at him. Gunther's eyes round and his mouth puckers as he nods his head, impressed.  
"I'm sure you kicked ass up there," he says proudly. I grin.  
"You ready for lunch soon?" he asks. And before I can answer, my phone rings. Hmm, it's Karen Newman from the new graduate program.

"Hello?"  
"Ana! It's Karen Newman," she says cheerfully.  
"Hi Karen!"  
"Hey, do you have time to meet for thirty minutes about something?" she asks. I wince perplexed. _I know I'm supposed have regular check-in meetings with her, but this is so sudden._

"You want to meet now?" I ask.  
"Yes, if you can," she says.  
"Umm…sure," I say hesitantly. Gunther is looking at me with a ' _what the fuck_ ' expression on his face. He knows I'm either going to skip lunch or delay his.

"Great. Meet me in the conference room on the main floor – the one where you and I first met," Karen says.  
"Sure, I'm on my way," I tell her before we disconnect.

I turn to Gunther.  
"I have a thirty minute meeting with the NGP lady. You and Lacy can either wait or go on without me," I tell him.  
"Oh, that's not too bad. We'll wait for you," he says.  
"Good. I'll already be on the main floor. Just meet me there in half an hour," I tell him. He's good with the plan.

….

Karen is dressed in a dark skirt suit with her shiny blonde hair placed neatly in a bun. I enter the conference room and she grins wide.

"Ana! You look fantastic!" she greets me, raving over my dress. I bow at her in humble appreciation. And it's at that moment that I realize that not too many people are observing _casual Friday_ today.

"So, I've called you down here for some bittersweet news," Karen starts with a solemn look on her face. _Oh no._ I gape at her. I'm trying not to freak out here. _Oh my God – what is this woman going to tell me!_

"Ana, you have truly made a mark with your employee satisfaction report today. The executive staff as a whole are absolutely raving about how well put together it is. There are action meetings taking place all day today as a result of what _you_ did," Karen grins proudly. I'm speechless. I continue listening on.

"Well, I have another opportunity for you right here," she says, pointing at a file folder. My eyes narrow at her, confused. _Is she already rotating me out of the finance department?_

"Ana, I truly hate to see you leave the NGP, but you are a shining star and I don't want to hold you back."

 _What in the hell?_ She wants to take me out of the program altogether?!

"Here's the opportunity. It's simply – unbelievable Ana. You'd be crazy not to take it," she says as she pulls out a sheet of paper and slides it upright in front of me. I scan it.

"It's a newly created position as the CEO's _personal_ support manager," she beams at me.

 _Holy shit! Oh, no you don't Grey! Uh uh! No way! No how!_ I gape at Karen Newman as if she just took out a crack pipe, lit it up and started smoking it right in front of me. I break my gaze away from her and return it to this ludicrous offer sitting before me. As I read it, I'm getting sicker by the second. _I can't work for that man! Nope! I can't do it!_ I'm already crazy out of my mind as it is! He leads me on and he does nothing to follow through?! And it's so – _frustrating_! And in a calculated move, I don't turn the page to read the salary offering. I could really care less.

"Karen, I really appreciate the offer, honest I do. However, I am still _brand new_ to the company. I'd rather complete my entire year and my four rotations so I can become better rounded. I still have so much to learn. And truthfully, I would not do a good job taking a job of that caliber just out of college," I say to her. Instead of giving me a look of understanding, she gives me a look of what, _disappointment_? _And I thought this chick truly wanted me to stay in her lame program!_

"Ana, you would learn so much more under Mr. Grey's direct tutelage than you ever would in the NG Program. This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Many of your peers would _kill_ for this job! Your direct supervisor will be envious!" Karen argues.

Yeah, what would I learn under Grey's _tutelage_ other than the temperatures _hot_ and _cold_ , how to maneuver through getting yelled at and how _not_ to kiss a girl that obviously wants to kiss you? _Nope – not signing up for that! I'll keep my happy ass in finance and away from Christian Asshole Grey._

"Again Karen, thank you so much for the opportunity. But if it's okay with you, I would like to remain in the program," I tell her.

I will _never_ take that job.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – Just a clarification on one of the reviews: Ana is technically a GEH employee already. She is part of the "New Graduate Program" where she spends one year doing four 3-month rotations in four different departments in order to round out her experience with the company. At the end of the year, she will be permanently placed in a department. Gunther, who's permanently in finance, went through the very same program._**

 ** _Now in this chapter, Christian pretty much wants to remove Ana from the program entirely and skyrocket her career overnight. Now his reasons for doing so can be debated by you in the review section, lmao!_**

 ** _By making Ana his support manager, Ana won't be an executive per se, but she will have executive privileges since she'd pretty much be Grey's right-hand-woman. Although Ana turns down the job in this chapter, don't think for a second that our favorite dom will give up so easily. ;)_**

 ** _You may not see another update until Tuesday night. I will try my best to make it sooner, but tomorrow is a very busy day. Also, it's my birthday week and I have a few wonderful people that want to do some cool stuff for me. :D_**

 ** _Please review chapter 8! – ST2_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Just A Friend

**Chapter 9 – Just A Friend**

"Ana, you've been out of it for over fifteen minutes now. What's wrong?" Gunther asks, dearly concerned.

He, Lacy and I are at lunch. I sit low-spirited in the booth on one side, nursing a glass of water. Gunther and Lacy are across from me eating their lunches, observing me as if I'm a strange exotic animal of some sort.

"Ana, you _have_ to eat something," Lacy scolds. "Here, have some fruit," she says, passing me her fruit cup and a plastic fork. I begin to pick at it before slowly eating one morsel at a time.

"Come on now, Steele. What's the story?" Gunther says, prodding me to talk. I take a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"I was just offered to leave the NG program immediately and take a permanent position as a result of my work on the employee satisfaction project," I tell them in an unenthused tone of voice. Gunther and Lacy gape excitedly at me.

"Oh my God, Ana! That's fantastic!" Lacy commends me.  
"So when do you start?" Gunther asks. My eyes fall down to my fruit cup.  
"I don't. I turned it down," I murmur dolefully.

" ** _What?!_** " they both gape at me in unison. I sadly nod and gradually look up at the two of them.  
"What was the job? What department?" Gunther anxiously asks with eyes laser-focused on me. I truly don't feel like discussing this, but I know that they _will not_ let up if I don't tell them.

"It's a newly created position reporting directly to the CEO as his support manager," I say weakly. Gunther's bottom jaw nearly drops on the table. He remains stone silent while Lacy begins to let out a slow maniacal cackle. The insane grin on her face is more than telling, but she doesn't elaborate with Gunther in our midst. _Thank the Lord._

"What in the world is wrong with you, Steele?! Oh my God! Are you on drugs?!" Gunther scolds me. No Gunther, if I were on drugs, I would have taken the job.

I'm not equipped for the emotional abuse that would come along with that job. Grey would attack me on all levels – professionally, cognitively, and emotionally. And if I'm being honest with myself, I am protecting my heart over anything else. Grey has the power to destroy the very essence of who I am.

I've never chased a guy in my life, and I don't plan on starting. Yes, I know that this is a _new era_ , but I am still quite traditional. If Grey truly likes me as Kate and Lacy believes he does, then he needs to do something about it. Although something tells me that even if he felt a certain way about me, he would never act on it due to our um… _dynamic_. He's the CEO of a multi-billion dollar global enterprise. It wouldn't look good for him to start a personal relationship with one of his employees, especially one who's fresh out of college. It would be all over the news!

So maybe I'm doing _this_ – turning down the job for the both of us. It's all for the best, really. And if he reaches out to me and asks ' _why'_ , I might just come out and tell him: ' _Look dude, I like you. Like…more-than-a-friend '_ _ **like'**_ _. So, that's why I can't take that stupid job that you just pulled out of your ass and handed over to me on a silver platter. Capiche?_ ' I'm not sure how that much bluntness would go over with him. He's socially awkward when it comes to matters outside of work. His internal robotic sensors would probably singe with that information and he'd implode right before my very eyes.

"Gunther, I don't qualify for that job," I say simply to my cubicle neighbor and frequent lunch companion.  
"Obviously Mr. Grey believes in you if he's offering the job to you. You have more than proved yourself these past four weeks," he argues. Lacy says nothing, hiding her smirk.

"Lacy, don't you think Ana should take the job?" Gunther says, looking for some support.  
"I'm not saying _anything_ ," Lacy replies holding up her hands with a silly smile on her face. _Oh Lacy, what is running through that pretty little head of yours?  
_ "Ana, please reconsider. That position would do _wonders_ for your career. And besides, you can always pull me up with you once you get the opportunity," he winks at me. And a crazy thought crosses my mind. _So Lacy thinks Gunther likes me, eh? Let's test her theory._

"Gunther, are you trying to get rid of me?" I say with faux indignation. He glares at me, unsettled.  
"My God… _no_ , Ana," he murmurs sincerely. _Oh boy.  
_ "It wouldn't be the same without you. But if you _do_ change your mind, you have to promise to keep our regular lunch dates. With Lacy – of course," he revises at the end. Lacy hides a wild grin under her hand. I close my eyes to keep from rolling them.

So okay…Gunther likes me. Why haven't I noticed this before? I don't feel like dealing with this shit! Gunther is my _friend_ – just like José is my _friend_. I would hate to have to cut him off if he tries to get fresh with me. Perhaps we need to clear the air before things get out of hand. Although I would look quite foolish accusing him of a _little crush_ and be totally wrong about it. _Oh, what to do?_

"No worries, Gunther. I won't be taking that job. I still have a ton of things to learn right where I am. Maybe I'll end up on a rotation at M&A. I know I'll learn a ton of things up there," I say with hope.  
"That would be so cool!" Lacy says excitedly.

"By the way, I'm curious to know how Mr. Grey will react to your refusal. I don't think he's ever been told ' _No_ '," Lacy says before she takes a sip of her Diet Coke through her straw, shining her telling eyes up at me.

Yeah Lacy, I'm not looking forward to that _conversation_ with Mr. Grey.

….

I'm just about at the home stretch for the day. It's a quarter to five and I am progressing through the standard work instructions for a particular function in the department. No sign of Grey, so far. I'm hoping to get through these next fifteen minutes without a hitch.

Suddenly, my desk phone rings. It's Grey! _Fuck me, man._ Today is _not_ my day. I close my eyes and slowly answer the phone, hoping that he hangs up before I pick up.

"Hello."  
"Miss Steele," he says in a voice that has me quivering. _Whyyyyy?! Why me?!  
_ "Yes?" _I am dreading this. I am dreading it so bad.  
_ "I would like to meet with you. Tonight if, possible," he says. _Well, he doesn't sound angry. That's good – I guess._

" _Tonight?_ " I squeak. _Dammit Ana! Don't you dare fall apart!  
_ "Yes, _tonight_ ," he says in a tone that oozes sexuality. Oh. My. God. My lower region begins to pulsate. I never even knew that it could even do _that_! _Holy cow…does he want to_ _ **do it**_ _with me?  
_ "What time?" I breathe. _Yeah girl, you're toast. He's got you right where he wants you._ Why does this man make me so weak?

"I'll pick you up at your house at 6:30," he says. _He wants to take me for a ride? My sweet Lord.  
_ " _Okay_ ," I breathe. _Fuck, Ana! Snap out of it!  
_ "See you then," he says before hanging up on me. I hold the disconnected phone to my ear like a loon.

 _What is this? Is this a date? Is he going to try to convince me to take the job?_ I have no clue what's going to happen tonight. But whatever happens, by the end of the night I'll know for certain what will become of _us_ – whether it's just simply remaining _CEO and employee_ , or… _more_.

….

I decide to keep on my royal blue dress since I'm sure he'll still be in his suit from work. I pace the living room with Kate humorously looking up at me from the sofa.

"Ana, you're going to burn a hole in the floor," she says with an amused expression.  
"I'm sorry – I don't know why he wants to meet with me," I nervously say to her.  
"Well, I have my own theory," Kate teases with a faux pout. _Don't be getting my hopes up, Kavanagh!_ I have to come into this with _zero expectations_. I can _never_ read that man.

I glance out the window and see his Audi pull up. Shit!  
"He's here," I announce under my breath. Kate looks at me with a gleeful grin.  
"Knock 'em dead, Steele! And if you're _lucky_ , I won't see you until sometime tomorrow," Kate says with a scandalous grin. I roll my eyes at Kate before exiting our apartment.

On the ride to the restaurant, Grey talks on the phone the entire time. First Ros, then Barney, then Ros again. Grey is a _very_ busy man. I idly wonder how it would be like to work as his support manager. I quickly shoo away the thought.

When we arrive at the restaurant, he eventually gets off his call before we enter. The atmosphere is surprisingly a very romantic one. _Oh my – is this it? Is this where he professes his adoration for me? Geez, I hope so._

Once we are seated, Grey orders wine – which is immediately served. The server has Grey test a swig first. When he nods, the server goes on to pour his glass completely, then mine. The water glasses are filled shortly afterward.

"Thank you for the flowers," I say to him, breaking the ice.  
"You're very welcome. You did a fantastic job, Miss Steele," he grins warmly at me. I give him a shy smile and a coy nod in return. And I could just roll my eyes at myself. I'm completely disarmed at the moment. If he were to ask me again if I would take that job, and he is _this_ kind, I would accept it in a heartbeat. _For shame, Ana! For shame._

"You're originally from Washington, correct?" he asks all of a sudden. I give him a puzzled look.  
"Yes – you _know_ this," I say with a smirk. He gives me an ironic grin.  
"You? Were you born in Washington?" I ask him in return. All of a sudden, his countenance falls. _Shit!_ Now we get a new version of Grey. _Not good._

He closes his eyes and swallows. _Shit man, where are you from? The boughs of hell? Canada? It can't be that bad!_

"I was born in Detroit. I was adopted there when I was four. Eventually, my mother took a job back west, so we all moved here."

And my heart starts to ache for him. Wow, he's probably been through a lot as a young child. It's at that moment that I convince myself to show more understanding – more compassion for this man. I don't know what exactly lies behind the rough exterior.

"And your sister?" I ask.  
"She was adopted here sometime later," he says. I give him a gentle nod of acknowledgement. _I would really like to meet his family. I would learn a lot about him through them, for sure._

A few moments go by with a look of what – _uncertainty?_ – shadowing his gorgeous face. Suddenly he transitions as if he just snapped out of a trance and focuses on the menu.

"So, what do you have a taste for?" he asks with a mild smile. I gape at him. _This will never do, Grey! You can't just open up to me and then shut down like that!_ But for some reason, I don't think that pressing the issue will sit well with him. What I am more interested to find out at this moment is _why_ he has called this um – _meeting_.

"Sir, I'm curious to know what you called this meeting for," I say point blank. He looks up at me, amused.  
"Well Miss Steele – since you are so eager to know, I will tell you. The Monday after next, I am speaking at a leadership conference in Las Vegas. I think the conference would be a wonderful opportunity for you to learn and grow. You'll get to know about what it is that I do as well as some of my peers," he pitches to me.

 _My God, he wants me to go to Vegas with him?_ And I instantly recall living there with my mom and her current husband when I was seventeen. I never had the opportunity to experience Vegas as a tourist would. And besides, I wasn't old enough to drink yet.

However, I push the thought of Vegas out my head. I can't go to Vegas with Grey. I can't go unless I know what would become of – us. And the thought is cringe worthy. I mean, the man is my CEO! I vowed to never date anyone I worked with, much less anyone that I worked _for_.

Unfortunately, I can't deny what I feel for him – no matter how much I try to do so. And there is something that calls out deep within, and it wants him to feel the same way as I do.

Fuck it – I want to be _with_ him. I don't know why, but…I do. _But does he want to be with me?_ And there's an underlying fear that's afraid to be rejected. This man has everything. This man _is_ everything. What would he want with a young, _unexperienced_ girl like me? _Yeah – probably nothing._

"Mr. Grey, I really appreciate the opportunity. It sounds – _great_. However, I've lost one entire month of finance training due to the employee satisfaction project. I would feel guilty to take off yet another week from work," I tell him.

So – I didn't say ' _no_ '. Grey appears to be in deep thought. Suddenly, his once laid-back vibe turns. He's back to the stiff businessman now.

"Understood. Well, that's all I had this evening," he simply says. _Alright, so no convincing me to take the job? No talking me into going to the conference?_ And I suddenly feel like I'm suspended in mid-air with no place to go. It's an unwelcomed feeling.

And there isn't really anything much else to say. We order dinner and practically eat in silence.

….

"Where's Steele?" I hear Ethan call outside of my bedroom early Saturday morning. He's arrived and is moving in with Kate and me.

Since returning home last evening from dinner with Grey, I've remained mostly to myself. Kate didn't have to ask what went on when I returned home just short of an hour and a half from when I left. The disappointed look on my face said it all for her. I didn't shed a tear, thankfully. I was more bummed – _disappointed_ than anything. I decided to recondition my thoughts. I need to stop thinking about Grey in inappropriate ways. He's only a fantasy – a figment of my imagination. However, that doesn't stop me from cuddling each night with the white tiger with black stripes.

"Hey Steele! Get out here!" Ethan calls out. Reluctantly, I rise up to my feet and walk to the door. Surprisingly, he scoops me up and twirls me around. I erupt in laughter. Ethan, Kate's older brother is just a hilarious, all around cool guy. It's hard to stay in a bad mood whenever he's around.

"So I had to sit on a plane in the middle seat all the way here in between two fat sweaty dudes. I need to rub up against something small and cute," he says, nuzzling his nose in my hair. I laugh even harder. Ethan is absolutely hilarious! He finally places me back on solid ground.

"Other than that, how was your trip?" I ask.  
"Long!" he grunts. I chuckle.  
"So what are we doing today?" Ethan asks.  
"No clue. I was just going to chill for the weekend," I say to him. I really don't feel up to anything.  
"Hell no. We're going out tonight and celebrating my arrival. Get ready to party, Steele!" he warns me.

Oh boy. Something tells me I am going to live to regret this.

….

The weekend comes and goes. I spent pretty much all of Sunday nursing a killer hangover. Ethan went wild and crazy Saturday night, and it was extremely contagious. He continued to order several rounds of Fireball for everyone. Kate met some guy named Tom and pretty much hung with him for the rest of the night. I was told that I danced the night away. Thank God I don't remember because I _don't_ _dance_.

And maybe the time _outside of myself_ was much needed. I've been in my head for the past month, so it's kind of liberating to just _be_.

I get to Grey House and lo and behold, guess who pulls up right to the door.

"Miss Steele," Grey calls me just before I enter the building. I turn to Grey as Taylor drives off. I give him a forced grin that probably looks like an upside-down frown. I really don't feel like dealing with _this_ first thing on a Monday. I am severely lacking in the energy department.

Grey holds open the glass door for me and we walk together side-by-side, just as we did in the ' _old days_ ' when I bummed a ride from him. And then it suddenly hits me: I'm going to have to get in the elevator with this guy. _Shit! How do I get out of this?_ I resolve to talk in order to kill any awkward silence.

When we walk past reception, I don't even observe the girl – and as usual, neither does Grey. He calls the elevator and I start the conversation.

"Did you do anything fun this weekend?" I ask. The elevator arrives and we both go in. He presses "8" and "20", and we head up.

"Not really. Just work stuff. How about you?" he says with a monotone expression. _What can I say that will take us up to the 8_ _th_ _floor without incident?_

"My roommate's brother moved in on Saturday, so we all pretty much hung out," I say nonchalantly. Suddenly, he begins scowling at me. _Whoa! Really, Grey?_

"Your roommate's _brother?_ " he says with a puzzled frown. I nod. _Yes Grey, my roommate has a brother. People have brothers, you know. You have one too, if I'm not mistaken._ Thankfully, our conversation is cut short when the elevator arrives on the 8th floor.

"Have a good day, Sir," I say as I exit. He says nothing and I don't look back to see his expression. I am trying to scrub this man out of my mind and looking back won't help my cause.

At my desk, I try to get this morning out of my head as I dive into my work. Gunther and I share idle chit-chat every so often from across the aisle.

"Hey Ana, remember you told us a while back that you were supposed to be in the July edition of the newsletter? I didn't see you in there. They spotlighted a different employee in the _Who's Who_ section," Gunther says, thumbing through the print copy on his desk. I shrug my shoulders. I have no clue as to why I wasn't in there this month.

"Maybe it'll be in August's edition. I did the interview and took a photo for it," I tell him. And I really could care less about it right now, quite frankly.

Shortly before ten, Brad, my manager approaches my desk and leans in my space to speak to me discretely.

"Hey Ana. How was your weekend?" he asks.  
"Not too bad, thank you," I smile at him.  
"Good. Well, I have some very cool news for you. You're going to Las Vegas next week for a leadership conference. Mr. Grey has required your attendance. Your room and conference attendance are both booked," Brad beams at me. I frown at him.

So Grey is now forcing me to go. And I don't know whether to laugh myself silly or scream in frustration. _Why couldn't he have just told me on the elevator? Wait a minute – does this have to do with Ethan staying with Kate and me? No – It can't be._ _I mean, why would he even care?_ He hasn't shown a genuine interest in me these past few weeks! Why is he exerting his power over me all of a sudden?

I remember myself, tighten my lips in a crooked line and I nod at Brad.  
"What about flights?" I ask.  
"Corporate jet," Brad winks and clicks his tongue. _Oh – of course._ Fucking A.  
"You'll have to report back to the team and tell us what you've learned when you get back," Brad grins. I assure him that I will.

This is one trip that I am absolutely _not_ looking forward to.

….

The week continues to drag on by. I've completed comprehensive standard work instructions for two roles in the department so far. I've also finished all of my remaining employee training modules. _I feel so accomplished!_

It's now Friday. I haven't seen or heard from Grey all week, but I know that I will have to face him all next week at the conference in Vegas. My stomach's in knots just thinking about it. I quickly shake it off.

"Are you ready for lunch, Ana? It's just you and me today," Gunther says from across the aisle. I nod. Lacy took a vacation day in order to help her sister move over the weekend.

Gunther and I go to a sandwich place not too far from work. Over lunch, I ask him if he has any plans during the weekend. He talks about spending time with his brother and his nephew. I've never heard him talk about spending time with a girlfriend, but it's not like I share similar news about a man in _my_ life. Lacy's the only one of the three of us that's in a steady relationship.

"So Ana – I…I hope you don't take what I am about to say in a weird way," Gunther starts. _Oh no. Where is this headed?_

"We have a lot of things in common. Also _you're single_ , _I'm single_. And I really like you," he says. _Fuck! Not this shit! Come on, Gunther! Why are you doing this now? Why do it – ever!_

"I'm not asking for us to date right away. I mean – maybe we can hang out first after work and see if it grows into something?" he asks in the most awkward way possible. _Yeah, I'm going to put this guy out of his misery._

"Look, Gunther. I think you are a great guy. However, I truly don't see us being anything outside of _good friends_. I don't date anyone that I work with. _I can't_ ," I say to him as careful as possible. Immediately, he begins to backpedal.

"Oh, yeah. I completely understand that, Ana. Maybe it's wiser to just stay friends. I wouldn't want anything to ever come in between that," he says. Good. We're now on the same page. However in case there's any doubt, let me put it to him in a different way.

"I'm perfectly fine with being friends, but if you aren't, then we will have to stop hanging out altogether. I don't ever want to lead you on," I say wholeheartedly.  
"Ana, no! You're misunderstanding me! I don't believe you are leading me on. I never thought that. Look, I want us to be friends. I value our friendship more than anything. I don't want to risk that," he says sincerely. _Perfect._ Crisis averted.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gunther," I tell him – because I truly am. So, Lacy was right about Gunther. But there's a dull ache deep inside of me that wishes she were right about Grey.

Well, at least Gunther told me how he felt instead of forcing his mouth on me. That would have been an automatic termination in the friendship department. _Fuck that._

….

Gunther and I return back to work from lunch. As soon as he calls the elevator, my work Blackberry rings. _Who could it be? No one really calls me on this thing._ I look at the screen and it's Grey. _Oh fucking joy._

"Gunther, you go ahead up. I have to take this call," I tell him. He nods and enters the elevator.

"Hello," I say when I answer.  
"Steele! My office – _now_!" he snaps. _Whoa! What in THE fuck!  
_ " _Okay_ ," I say in a placating voice. He hangs up on me. _What in the hell did I do now? I'm not working on his project anymore! I can take a damn lunch away from the building now! I've been doing it all week!_

Then a thought crosses my mind. Today was the first time that Gunther and I went to lunch alone since I've returned back to finance. _Hmm. Is Grey watching me? Am I still the star of Grey House CCTV? Yeah, I need a laugh today. Let's see what's this is all about._ I call the elevator and head right up to the 20th floor.

As I approach closer to the top floor, my bravery dissipates. Now I'm utterly afraid. I straighten up my pink blouse over my jeans. I check my brand new beige pumps that still hurt my feet. As soon as I exit the elevator, Andrea greets me and tells me that Mr. Grey will see me right away. _Lovely._

"Yes?" I say as I enter his office.

He stands up from behind his desk and strides quickly to the opposite side to stand by the plush chairs. He looks absolutely furious. _Shit._ I take notice that he is in fact in jeans today in observance of casual Friday, unlike the Friday prior. He is wearing a buttoned-up bright blue shirt, and I must say he looks simply divine. But back to the matter at hand – _CEO McHottie_ is obviously upset at me for some reason.

"Here!" he says, pointing right in front of him. And I know he wants to look me in the eye. _Geez! What's his problem?!_

I obey and I stand to meet him face to face. Now, it appears that he is trying to calm down. _Maybe he's learned from the last time he yelled at me._

"I don't think that you are a good fit in finance. I want you to take the support manager job," he says in an eased tone. However, the look of anger on his face remains. _Okay, he's not going to like what I am about to say._

"Look, Mr. Grey. I _really_ want to complete my four rotations," I tell him. _Look_ , I like that he is telling me what _he_ wants, but he has yet to ask me what it is that _I_ want.

"Well, if you don't take the support manager job, then I will just reassign you. You won't stay in finance," he says with a stern face. _For the love of God! What is wrong with this man?!_

"That's not fair! I haven't even been there long enough to learn anything!" I shout at him. _Oh no. I am absolutely going to live to regret that._ However, as of right now, my basket of fucks to give flew out of the window of my Audi A3 on the way in to work this morning.

"You don't belong there!" he shouts back at me. I snap.  
"Why are you doing this?!" My face is heated and I can feel my eyes tearing up. This is bad! This is _so_ bad! I don't understand him! Why is he abusing his power like this?

Suddenly, he grabs me and yanks me right into his arms. _Oh shit!_ He holds me tightly into a bear hug. _Oh. My. God_. And I can't move.

I can feel him brushing his nose against my hair. I am frozen in time. This is what I've been waiting for…for him to hold me – _like this_. In a sudden move, I wrap my arms around him and hug him back. An unspeakable joy and an everlasting peace overcome me. _This is exactly where I want to be. I could just rest in his strong arms for an eternity._

All of a sudden, his nose grazes my cheek and he plants a soft kiss there. _Oh my God…he's going to do it – finally!_ His nose then trails the side of my face towards the center where the tip of his nose lands on mine. We are now eye to eye.

I am panting. My mouth is open infinitesimally. _Yes, this is what I've been waiting for._ Abruptly, he pulls away and looks at me with trepidation. _Oh no!_

"Anastasia – I…" he says, torn. _Fuck._ This is _not_ my day.  
"Call me Ana. Please," I say, breathless.  
"This is wrong, you know," he sighs. _Oh, brother._ And there it is. We both know it. We _can't_ do this.

"Yes…I do," I murmur.  
"We…we can't."  
"I know."

He releases me and pulls away entirely. I feel so – empty.  
"But, I don't want you to quit. You're phenomenal at what you do," he says in a plea.  
And I don't know what else to say other than…  
"Thank you."

"I'll see you Monday at Sea-Tac?" he says, wanting assurance from me.  
"Yes," I breathe.

Not knowing what else to do, I walk towards the exit. I don't look back as I open the large door and proceed out. On the way, I stumble over the threshold. _Shit!_ Thankfully, I land on my feet and not on my ass.

I am such a fucking lady.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – So it's still a game of cat and mouse. I was very tempted to give you a spoiler alert since they don't kiss in this chapter and a lot of you are very anxious for it to happen already. Instead, I will drop a couple of 'hints', if you will._**

 ** _Being that this is a work scenario and Christian does not EVER date the staff, he is truly in a bind. That's why things are taking so long to unfold. Remember, he also has a 'lifestyle' to contend with, and potentially exposing any of that to an employee is absolutely bothersome to him. He will have to feel backed up against a corner in order for anything to develop._** **:P**

 ** _Just rest assured that this story is Rated 'M' and called "Business and PLEASURE" for a reason. :D_**

 ** _Please review Chapter 9! – ST2_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Like A G6

**Chapter 10 – Like A G6**

I sit at my desk in a complete daze.

I stare mindlessly at the computer screen, unable to focus. Right now, I can only think about his strong, capable arms wrapped around me and those warm soft lips pressed up against my cheek. That moment up on the 20th floor was so addictive. I want _more_ of that. _Much more._

"Ana – are you good?" Gunther asks, concerned from across the aisle. _Shit_ – I almost forgot about Gunther's lunchtime confession. I give Gunther a reassuring nod, but I feel anything _but_ reassured. And suddenly, I feel like such a hypocrite. I tell this nice guy that I don't get involved with guys that I work with, yet I was _so close_ to getting hot and heavy with the CEO twelve floors above us.

I try to justify my desires, but I can't. What is it about Grey that has me wanting more? Is it all of the time that we've spent together? The car rides? The dinners? The breakfasts? The carnival?

What's so different about him other than the money? I really could care less about the money. I'm not a very materialistic girl as it is. I just recently developed a fashion sense when I started making enough money to afford a new wardrobe. Also, having two total fashionistas at my disposal doesn't hurt either.

Is it the power? Again, status never mattered to me. So what is it about him? Maybe it's his heart and maybe it's my desire to peel off all of the layers that he has formed over the years. I truly believe that there is something behind this man – something that has never surfaced before. And maybe I want to be the one who gets to see it first. And the very thought completely makes sense.

 _I want to know the real Christian Grey._

"Gunther, I'm going to run down to the café and get some tea. Did you want anything?" I ask him as I stand to my feet.  
"Not really, but I can go with you," he offers, still concerned by my demeanor. I must be _really_ out of it.

"No – I'll be right back up. I have a ton of work to do before I leave for Vegas next week," I tell him. _Yeah Gunther, don't follow me. I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with Grey again if he catches me hanging out with you._ I'm assuming that's why he wants to move me out of finance in the first place.

"Damn, you are so lucky that you get to spend all of next week in Vegas. And with Mr. Grey of all people," Gunther says, envious. _If you only knew, Gunther._ I'd rather be playing hopscotch on I-5 during rush hour traffic than to be going to Vegas with a man I have feelings for and can't have. A man who I now think _somewhat_ has feelings for me. It's absolute torture.

"I'll be back," I tell him as I set off to get my tea. Tea always calms me down. I start to think of my stepfather Ray and how much I miss him. Whenever there's something wrong, Ray would always try to resolve the situation with tea. The very thought warms my heart and brings a slight smile to my face.

….

So Kate wasn't happy when I told her about the close encounter that I had with Grey earlier in the day. She believes that Christian is leading me on and that he needs to stop trying to control my career. She's pretty riled up right now. But I'm sure it's the cheap wine we're drinking while sitting on the living room floor that's adding to her _fighting spirit_.

"If you come back from Vegas next week and he hasn't screwed you yet, I will definitely know he's gay!" Kate snaps. I roll my eyes at her. _Oh, Katherine._

"I don't think he's gay, Kate. Maybe he has someone," I speculate.  
"Well, he needs to stop playing with your emotions, Ana! He's pissing me off!" she barks. My best friend is extremely overprotective of me. She's also still pretty pissed at José even though he helped us move from Vancouver.

"He's the CEO, Kate. Any relationship with me outside of business would be inappropriate," I tell her. She shakes her head.  
"Ana – I'll be so glad when you get into publishing and quit that place. I mean the money's great, but it's not worth your sanity," she says in a solemn tone. _True that.  
_ "Amen, sister," I tell her. We both slap each other five in staunch agreement. I need to start developing some contacts in the publishing world. _I wonder if Lucas Woods knows anybody in publishing? I'm sure his firm does some technology work in that field. Perhaps I'll give him a call when I return from Vegas._

"So, we are going shopping tomorrow morning. We'll need to show Grey what he'll be missing," Kate winks at me. _Oh brother._

"You won't be hanging out with Tom tomorrow?" I ask. _You know Kate, Tom from the bar last weekend – the one you ditched Ethan and me for?  
_ " _Who_?" Kate says with a sour face. And I know exactly what that means. _Here today, gone tomorrow._ And I idly wonder if my best friend will ever meet and fall in love with the man of her dreams. I absolutely hope so. She deserves as much.

….

I didn't sleep that well last night. There are nervous jitters in the pit of my stomach that I just can't get rid of.

It's now Monday morning and I have a plane to catch. A company jet to be exact. Funny thing is that I have no idea where exactly to go in Sea-Tac in order to catch _said jet_. But when in doubt, ask around. I resolve to speak to someone at the airport and hopefully they can point me in the right direction. I should just call Grey to find out exactly where I need to be. I suddenly find it odd that he didn't offer to take me to the airport himself.

It will be odd sitting on a jet with him after what transpired on Friday. I presume that we will be alone. Then I wonder if we will be spending all of our mealtimes together for the next five days. Again, what do we talk about other than work? We couldn't possibly get personal, or else we would be crossing into some muddy waters.

After I shower and dress in brown stretch slacks and a white button-up shirt, I try and do something to this unruly hair of mine. Suddenly, I hear my Blackberry vibrate nearby. _I wonder if it's Grey_. However, it's an unknown local number. _Hmm._ I answer it.

"Hello."  
"Miss Steele – this is Taylor." My buddy Taylor! What a pleasant surprise!  
"Hi Taylor!" I greet him warmly.  
"Good morning, Ana. I wanted to let you know that I will be picking you up and taking you to the airport this morning. I have security clearance to take you directly on the tarmac to board the GEH jet," he informs me. _How cool is that?!  
_ "Sounds good, Taylor! I will see you shortly," I say soon before we hang up.

 _Hmm, so it appears that I will have a car ride this morning to Sea-Tac with Mr. Grey._ And suddenly, the butterflies return.

….

When Taylor picks me up, I discover that Mr. Grey is not with him. Apparently, he's already at the airport having a meeting at the executive lounge. _I wonder if it's a call-in meeting? Oh well, I'll see him on the plane._ Part of me was relieved that I didn't have to endure an awkward car ride to the airport. Now, I prepare myself for the _awkward plane ride_.

I exit the vehicle on the tarmac and I see her straight ahead. It's the _Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._ jet. Taylor takes my luggage and I board the plane. I peer inside and see shinny wood accents all over the place along with very plush leather seats. Occupying some of those seats, I recognize Katie Burns from HR who's sitting behind Mark Richards from logistics who's seated beside Ros Bailey and Grey. They all look at up me. _Well, this is awkward. I didn't know that all of these other people were coming._

A man in a pilot's uniform approaches me.  
"Miss Steele, I'm Stephan, your captain this morning and this is First Officer Beighley," he introduces himself and the very pretty blonde standing close by, peering through the open cockpit. _Oh joy, another gorgeous blonde._

"Hello," I greet them both, shaking each of their hands.  
"Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Our flight attendant Natalia will be around to check on you," Stephan says. I smile and nod.

On my way to a seat, I walk past Grey, Richards and Ros and wave awkwardly to them. Grey gives me a tight-lipped smile, while Ros and Richards wave kindly in return. They looked to be in an intense business conversation before I came on board.

"Ana! Sit here!" Katie excitedly waves me over. I sit in the seat directly next to her. I really like Katie, but I wonder why the girl from HR is along for this trip. _Maybe Grey invited her to make sure that nothing would happen between us?_ I chuckle at the thought.

Soon, a gorgeous brunette in uniform appears from the back of the plane. _No blonde this time?_ And I idly wonder if Grey handpicked all of these women. My stomach begins to churn just thinking about it.

"Hello ladies and welcome. My name is Natalia. Can I get you anything?" buxom brunette says to Katie and me.  
"Water, please," Katie says. I raise my hand, echoing her request.  
"Coming right up," she says.

I watch Natalia check in with Mark Richards before making her way over to Grey and Ros. _Oh God._ This chick is _all over_ Grey. It's sickening, really. I can't see him that well from where I am seated in order to gauge his reaction. I just hope that he doesn't give this broad the time of day. _Oh Ana, you aren't jealous, surely!_ I shake the feeling off.

We haven't even taken off yet and this trip so far is nothing what I thought it would be. Perhaps it's for the best. Maybe I'll stick with Katie the whole time and try to avoid Grey. I hope she's fun to hang out with.

I can hear an involved business-related conversation taking place in front of Katie and I, but I tune it out. Katie and me shoot the breeze and talk about a _whole-lotta-nothin'_. Later, I find out that she will be attending an employee retention symposium while at the conference. The fact triggers her to discuss my employee satisfaction report.

"Your report was absolutely stellar, Ana. Before you, there was no other comprehensive output like that. Your report is now our new bible at HR," she beams at me. I am blown away at the revelation.  
"Wow," I say, speechless. She nods with a wide grin, then leans over to whisper something.  
"And I heard you got a new job offer," she winks at me. _Oh no.  
_ "I turned it down," I say, lowering my bottom lip and exposing my clinched teeth in shame.  
"Ana, you would have done very well in that role," Katie responds, bummed out.  
"I still have a lot to learn," I tell her. She gives me an understanding nod.

We are soon instructed to buckle up as Natalia goes over the safety procedures prior to takeoff. For some reason, Grey stretches backward to look at me as I buckle up before turning back around. _Yes Grey, I follow the rules._ I roll my eyes. Soon, we're speeding on the runway, taking off. I turn away from the window and I close my eyes tight. _I will never enjoy this part of flying._

Mid-flight, Ros Bailey comes back to greet Katie and I. She is very kind, but you can tell that she has a no-nonsense air about her.

"I've heard wonderful things about you Anastasia," she says in her gravelly voice.  
"Please, call me Ana," I encourage her. She also goes on to compliment me on my report, which I thank her for.

"Man, I could really kill for a cigarette right about now," Ros sighs. Katie and I chuckle at her bluntness. Soon afterwards, Grey joins us.

"Miss Steele," he greets me woodenly.  
"Mr. Grey," I say in response. This is weird – _so weird_.  
"I take it that you had a good weekend?" he asks. I nod.  
"It was fine," I say to him.  
"Well, I'm glad you could make the trip," he says. _Like I had a choice. You_ _ **made**_ _me come here!  
_ "Likewise," I respond.

Eventually, we land at McCarran International Airport and we're subsequently shuttled over to the Las Vegas strip. Our home until Friday morning will be the Four Seasons Hotel, which covers the 35th through 39th floors of the Mandalay Bay casino. After checking in the hotel, I head towards the elevator with my rolling luggage. Katie quickly rushes to join me.

"What floor are you on?" she asks.  
"36th," I tell her.  
"So am I," she says gladly. Without waiting for the others, she and I take the elevator up to our floor. To my surprise, Katie has the room next door to mine. I begin to wonder if putting HR right next door to me was Grey's doing in order to behave on this trip, but I quickly toss the thought right out of my head.

We have a 2 o'clock reception scheduled, so I tell Katie that I will see her shortly once I get settled in my room. When I enter, I am at awe. I have a direct view of the Las Vegas strip. I look forward to the view at night when the city lights up. I begin to unpack and get settled as best I can.

At the reception, there are refreshments available and a few speakers from various industries take to the stage. I view the conference agenda for the week and see that Grey is set to speak tomorrow night.

We eventually reach the time before dinner where we all have an opportunity to return to our rooms to change. For tonight's dinner, I decide on a dark blue short-sleeved V-neck dress with black wedges.

At dinner, the GEH management team rubs elbows with other industry big wigs at our table. I pretty much stick with Katie the entire time. I really like hanging out with Katie – she is a very down-to-earth girl. She went into a little detail about a recent breakup. Right now, she is looking forward to reentering the dating scene. Not having good luck with online dating, she's been looking into trying speed dating.

"You should totally do it too, Ana," Katie encourages me. I give her an awkward grin. _I really don't know about that.  
_ "Seriously, don't knock it until you try it. Hey, I'll let you know when I'm going and you can decide if you want to join me," she beams. _Yeah, sure – whatever._ Speed dating really doesn't appeal to me, for some reason.

After dessert, I rise while the night's keynote speaker is up in order to use the ladies room. When I'm done, I see Grey exiting the men's room. _I am not looking forward to another awkward exchange._

"Miss Steele," he greets me courteously.  
"Hello," I say kindly.  
"How are you enjoying the conference so far?"  
"It's good. I'm learning a lot."  
"Very good," he says, seemingly pleased. We both walk together towards the hall to rejoin the meeting.

"So Wednesday morning, we are going to have a team breakfast in my suite," Grey informs me.  
"Okay," I say with a nod. We reenter the meeting and reclaim our seats.

And for the first time, I have come to the realization concerning his seriousness about separating business from pleasure. The feeling isn't a comforting one, but at least I now know where I stand with him.

I resolve to just survive this week and learn all that I can while I am here. Thank goodness Katie's here and I can hang out with her, which is a more than welcomed distraction.

….

On Tuesday, I have breakfast with Katie before heading over to an all-day employee retention symposium. Apparently, Grey, Ros and Richards will be attending a separate executive event that takes place at the same time.

The symposium was great and I was very pleased to be there. A lot of the material they covered validated my approach to the GEH employee satisfaction report as well as some of the recommendations that I made. The symposium made me feel more confident in my own abilities. And I idly wonder if I would be successful as Grey's support manager, but I quickly dismiss the thought. _No way, no how._

During lunch, Katie and I meet a guy at our table named Dmitry. Originally from Russia, Dmitry works for human resources in the automotive industry. He's young, tall and lean with thick, dark hair. I can tell that Katie thinks he's kind of cute. A little later during lunch, he begins picking with me.

"Anastasia is a nice Russian-girl name," he says with a slightly lingering accent. I smile.  
"I don't know what possessed my mother to name me that," I chuckle.  
"It suits you," he smiles at me. When he's not looking, Katie gives me a ' _you go girl'_ glance. _Gosh. Dmitry is just not my type._ Besides, he lives out on the east coast.

Later that evening, we return to the dining hall where Grey is tonight's keynote speaker. Grey won't be sitting with the GEH team tonight. Instead, he's seated up front with some other top-notch individuals within steps of the podium. Katie and I sit a ways back along with Richards and Ros.

Ros is seated in between Katie and I. Ros is an absolute riot! She actually discusses with us about how Grey works on her nerves from time to time. I hoot at her candor. She also gets into some personal things about herself. She has a partner named Gwen as well as a couple of dogs. Ros is probably the one who keeps the humanity over at GEH. She's reasonable, logical, and _human_ – not a robot, unlike her boss.

Grey's speech goes smoothly. I admire watching him speaking in midst of the few hundred people. He's self-assured, poised and looks every bit of the powerful CEO that he is. He discusses some of the work that GEH is doing over in Darfur as well as some clean air and water initiatives with GEH patented technology. He then harps on the evolution of leadership and learning how to accept change when it happens. As I scan the room, I see that he has everyone's undivided attention. Grey absolutely captivates an audience, and it's truly awe inspiring.

Watching him is difficult because my feelings for him come flooding back to the surface. I wish there was a way that I could permanently suppress them.

Later that night, Katie and I hang out together at the casino. I lose twenty bucks on the slots and quit while I'm behind. We then head over to the bar for a few drinks. After a while when I'm sort of buzzed, I tell her that I am going to start calling her _KB_ after her initials so I don't slip up and call her _Kate_ after my best friend. She is completely cool with it – in fact, she _loves_ the idea.

As we walk the strip, we encounter a karaoke gathering.

"Oh my God, Ana! I love karaoke! Let's go!" KB cheers. _Lord, help me_. I don't dance and I certainly don't sing. I hope she doesn't make me. I relent and we join the crowd. Immediately, KB writes down her song selection and hands it over to the DJ. We manage to find two seats nearby at the overcrowded bar. We stake our claim and we order our drinks.

"Hey strangers!" _Hey look, it's Dmitry from the employee retention symposium!_ I roll my eyes on the inside. He's nice, but he can be _too much_. Maybe it's the Eastern European in him that sometimes makes him come across as a complete tool. He leans in between KB and I.  
"So what song are you singing, Ana?" he asks me.  
"I'm not," I grin at him.  
"I'm singing," KB smiles. Dmitry is impressed.

After a while, KB gets up and does a killer rendition of _Firework_ by Katy Perry and completely brings the house down. I can't stop smiling; I'm so excited for her. I am also borderline drunk, which helps.

….

 ***THUD* *THUD* *THUD***

 _What in the fuck was that?!_ Completely lacking the energy, I drag to the door of my hotel room. I feel like I just got ran over by a train. _I feel like shit._ I groan. However, instead of asking ' _who is it_ ' and looking through the peephole, I swing the door open. _It's probably just housekeeping._ Although I wonder why they would be knocking on my door so late in the night.

"Miss Steele?" Grey frowns at me. _Bloody hell!_ He's dressed in a dress shirt buttoned down at the collar and gray slacks. I quickly do an assessment of myself. _Shit!_ I'm in a pink cami top and pink and gray bunny pajama pants! _How embarrassing!_ I could just crawl into a hole right now and die! _Fuck!_

"Yeah?" I say, suppressing a yawn. _Why in the hell is he bothering me this time of night?_

"Were you planning on joining us for the breakfast gathering this morning? I've been calling you for the past thirty minutes," he says. But for some reason, he looks more amused than upset. _Oh my God, please don't tell me that it's Wednesday morning and I'm late._ Fuck!

"I am so sorry," I say, apologizing profusely.  
"No worries. Meet us in my suite on the 39th floor in the next fifteen minutes," he says. I nod and I quickly shut the door in his face.

Shit! So, maybe I shouldn't have done that, but I'm just not in thinking mode right now. I need to get myself together and try to save face, if that's at all possible. I'm in and out of the shower in five minutes and dressed in another five. I go with the light blue summer dress since it was the first thing within sight.

I get to Grey's suite and knock. KB lets me in and she looks just as exhausted as how I feel. We give each other a telling look but don't say a word. I follow her in. _Holy shit! This place is huge!_

Grey's presidential suite – or should I say _palace_ – has a spectacular view of the strip. It has to be at least a couple thousand square feet. Plush sofas, floor to ceiling windows, and grand marble pillars adorn the spacious room. Straight ahead, Grey, Ros and Richards are just getting started on breakfast at the dining table.

"Oh look, it's _Miss Bunny Pants_. So glad that you decided to grace us with your presence this morning," Grey greets me with a bratty smirk. _That motherfucker! He is going to get it!_ I snicker lightly at him. I try and fight a broad grin. Although embarrassing, it certainly is funny.

"I heard you girls had a blast last night at karaoke! I wish I'd known, I would have joined you," Ros grins at me.  
"Katie was fantastic," I praise her. KB bashfully brushes off the complement.  
We all partake in breakfast while commencing with the idle chitchat.

Wednesday pretty much goes just as Tuesday did. Breakout meetings, keynote speakers, lunches and dinners. That night, I decide to turn in early in order to avoid another possible embarrassment like the one this morning.

….

We gather for the final dinner of the conference. I am wearing a wonderful fitted black dinner dress that Kate picked out for the last hurrah. At our table, it's myself, Ros, Grey, Richards and Katie – in that order. There are a couple of other folks sitting across from us at the huge round table. There is an empty seat right next to me.

Shortly before dinner is served, Dmitry from Tuesday's symposium and the bar that same night plops into the seat right next to me.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend Ana!" he grins at me. _Wonderful. This is fucking fantastic._ He waves at Katie from across the table.  
"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" he asks.  
"Not at all," I lie. _I hope you don't say anything stupid tonight Dmitry, or I'm going to have to hurt you._

Suddenly, I look over at Grey and he is visibly not happy that The Russian Rocket has invaded our group. Like, he's _really_ not happy. _Hmm, maybe Dmitry can do some good after all._ My night just got more entertaining.

Dmitry moves in closer to whisper something to me.  
"That's Christian Grey?" he asks. I nod.

"Mr. Grey – Sir, I greatly enjoyed your speech on Tuesday," Dmitry says loud enough for Grey to hear him. Grey still mean-mugs him, but thanks him anyway for the compliment. _Holy shit!_ Again, I am thoroughly entertained.

Dinner is now served and I can't help but notice that Grey isn't the same man he was when he first got here. He is cold and – _do I dare say_ – upset? _I think Miss Bunny Pants wants to have some fun this evening at Mr. Asshole's expense!_

"Your rendition of _Party in the USA_ Tuesday night was absolutely phenomenal," I joke with Dmitry. KB hears me from her end of the table of the table and starts to crack up. She knows that his performance was simply horrendous.

"That was fun. We should go again. Next time, you will sing," he says with a choppy Russian accent. I look over at Grey and he is seething. _Are we um – jealous? Impossible!_

"I'll unfortunately have to take a rain check on that," I say tongue-in-cheek.  
"You're no fun, Ana," Dmitry playfully scolds.

Grey takes a sip of wine and it appears that even though Ros is talking to him, he isn't paying much attention to her. He has his sights on The Russian Rocket.

"The wine's been decent here. Mr. Grey, I see you're an aficionado. What do you think about champagne – specifically Dom Perignon?" Dmitry says in an attempt to engage Grey in conversation. Grey frowns at him.

"I use that shit to wash my cars," Grey responds coolly as he takes another sip of wine. _Oh Grey, you are most certainly living up to your middle name – Asshole._ Dmitry gapes at me.

"Does he really? That stuff's like over a grand a bottle," he whispers.  
"That's like a drop in a bucket for him, I'm sure," I say teasingly. And I'm not sure if Grey can hear me, but his enraged gaze most certainly burns a hole into my forehead. _Holy cow!_

"Ana, I plan on losing some money on blackjack shortly. Would you care to watch?" Dmitry asks me. And I'm most certain that Grey heard that because he looks as if he's going to lose his shit. _Oh man, this is becoming less fun and more scary._ I've _never_ seen him look like that!

"Miss Steele, this is a company group event. You will remain with the group," Grey demands. _Oh shit._ _Well that's that, Dmitry. Mr. Grey says I can't go and play with you._ _Oh, bother.  
_ I so happen to look over next to me at Ros and she gives me a conspiratorial grin. She apparently knows that her boss is a psycho, too.

Suddenly, Dmitry pushes his chair in closer to mine and leans into my space.  
"Your boss looks _very angry_ ," he whispers to me. I shrug my shoulders. Suddenly, I feel someone abruptly pull me out of my chair. _Whoa boy._

"Miss Steele, can I have word with you?" Grey says through gritted teeth. But before I can answer, he pulls me by the arm all the way out of the dining hall.

….

Grey continues to strong-arm me all the way to the casino. I suddenly stop cold in my tracks. _I demand answers!_ I gape angrily at him.

"What were you doing hanging around riff raff during an official GEH business trip!" Grey snaps at me. Now I'm being accused of something that I didn't do. _This is just fucking great._

"He's part of the conference! He was at the employee retention symposium on Tuesday and then he ran into me and Katie again at the karaoke bar on Wednesday!" I bark in my defense.

"Well, his company is most certainly unwanted and I would urge you to let him know that the next time he tries to approach you!" he growls.  
"Unwanted by who? By _you_?" I glare at him. _Yeah, let's just be completely honest here!_ _Dmitry hasn't hurt anyone, Grey!_

"Quite frankly, yes!" he spits out.  
"Well I'm sorry, but I don't have any control of who decides to approach me at a conference to talk to me! Unlike you, I have manners!" I snap at him.

"When someone's being a pain in the ass, I let them know! Maybe you can learn a thing or two from this _special asshole_ ," he ends his tirade in a more subtle tone. And I chuckle at him for bringing my words back from my first day on the job to bite me.

"Please don't remind me about that," I say, trying to hide my face. He laughs.  
"You had no idea who you were talking to in that elevator, did you?" he grins. I can feel my face turn red in embarrassment. I shake my head. I didn't have a clue back then.

"Well, I was only just relaying what I've heard employees say concerning the top three floors. And if you read my report, it proves that the perception was true as a whole," I say in my defense. Grey smiles.

"Yeah, it sure did. I really hope to change that," Grey says with sincerity in his voice. And I am taken aback on how much he truly desires to do right by his employees.

"By the way, I meant to tell you how much I enjoyed your speech Tuesday night," I say to him.  
"Thank you," he grins shyly. _Oh boy – don't do this to me Grey. Stop looking so cute!_

"So I take it that's all you have to say to me since you've pulled me out of our dinner so abruptly," I playfully scold him.  
"Pretty much," he says with raised brows and tight lips, disguising a smile.  
"So, are we heading back to dinner?" I ask him. He looks as if he is pondering the question as he mockingly places his hand on his chin and looks up into space. He then looks back at me.

"Well, Bunny – I was thought you might be interested in watching someone _win money_ as opposed to losing it," he says gladly. _Oh Mr. Grey, you don't say! You gamble? Surely, you don't need to._

"What's your game?" I ask him, humored.  
"Poker," he says. And how did I _not_ fucking guess that? He's surely the most hard-to-read person I have met… _ever_.

….

I sit next to Grey for two hours watching him clean house at high stakes poker. As the free drinks come around I engage in a few myself.  
"Easy now," he warns softly as I take in my third Sea Breeze. Grey places his wager.

"Dammit!" one guy says, slamming his fists against the table once Grey lays out his winning hand. Holy shit! He's _really_ good!

"I'm bored. I'm cashing out," Grey announces. Others at the table start to boo him for taking the money and running. It's quite hilarious!

"$1.2 million. How would you like that, Sir?" the lady asks at the cashier window. _Holy fuck!_ I gape at Grey. _Oh my God, you just won over a million dollars?!_

"Just put it to my account," he tells her. He looks over at me and sees that my eyeballs are about to pop out.

"It's nothing," he simply says to me.  
"Maybe to you it isn't!" I snap. He laughs. _Good Lord, that man is completely out of touch. That money would feed some small countries for a while!_

As soon as he's done at the cashier's, we head out. And all of a sudden, I'm feeling brave. I don't know whether the vodka and cranberry drinks had anything at all to do with it.

"So, we were discussing the _Grey House Rumor Mill_ earlier. There are rumors about you being gay," I tell him. He suddenly stops walking and frowns at me. I instantly regret saying that.  
"I honestly could care less what people think I am," he says. And I truly admire his stance. However, I'm still curious.  
"Are you?" I bravely ask.  
"No," he says with an arched brow. _Oh fucking my._ He steps closer to me, puts his hand at the small of my back and pulls me into him. _Jesus!_

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" he murmurs into my ear. _Holy shit! Oh my God. OH MY GOD. Yes! Please!_

Before I can even find my words, he quickly releases me as if he just remembered himself. Oh no. His expression looks almost tortured.

"Miss Steele – Ana, there's so much that you don't know about me," he says. My countenance falls. _What is it to know about him? What's keeping him from letting me in?_

"Come," he says. And surprisingly, he takes me by the hand and leads me over to an area of the casino with very little traffic. He motions me to sit at a slot machine and he takes the one right next to it. He turns his rotating chair in my direction.

"Look, I've never been in a – _traditional relationship_ before," he reveals.  
 _Holy shit! Is he a virgin too?!_ However somehow, I truly doubt that. I mean, look at him! He's sex on legs for crying out loud!

"So that kid in your group – what's his name? _Lewis_?" Grey scoffs, completely changing the subject. _This man is so frustrating!_ Just when he's about to open up to me, he throws a curveball!

"Yes, Gunther Lewis," I tell him.  
"He likes you, doesn't he?" Grey frowns. I roll my eyes.  
"Well apparently, he does. He asked if I wanted to start going out with him," I reveal with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What?!" Grey is now furious. _Oh boy. What now?  
_ "Why are you upset? I told him ' _no_ '," I gape at him with a confused look.  
"Because that's highly unprofessional and bordering on sexual harassment!" he spits out. I roll my eyes at him. _Oh really? And you manhandling me on two occasions isn't?_ Grey glares at me.

"Gunther was a complete gentleman about it, Mr. Grey. And once I told him where I stood, he immediately backed off. He has never forced himself on me," I explain clearly to him. _Geez, Grey!_

"Well, he'd better not, or he'll be out on his ass before he can even swallow!" he threatens. And now I'm confused all over again. _Why does he get so jealous over other men, but he acts as though he doesn't want me for himself?_ I decide to confront him on the matter. My liquid courage is still intact.

"Why do you act as though you like me one second, but then you don't want anything to do with me in the next?"

And I am shocked when the words come out of my very own mouth. Suddenly, a wave of compassion floods his face. He tenderly brushes the back of his hand against my cheek. _My goodness._ I lean up against his hand as he continues to glide it across my face.

"Ana, you're a good, sweet girl that truly deserves more than what I can give you," he finally says. _What is he saying to me?_ And then I recall his statement earlier about never being in a ' _traditional relationship'_. My heart drops to my feet. _Maybe he's only into flings?_ I'm certainly not the girl for him if that's the case.

"Look, I'm still working some things out. I have a really dark past that I don't care to elaborate on," he says soberly. _Holy shit._ And I idly wonder what that past entails.

"Okay," I simply say. And that's it. I don't want to ask him anything else if he's not telling. I stand to leave. I glance at my watch. It's almost midnight. And this time is extremely symbolic. I'm in this beautiful dress and I am about to turn back into a pumpkin.

"I'll walk you to your floor," he says earnestly. I nod sadly.  
We walk all the way to the casino where our hotel is. Grey calls the express elevator. He and I enter alone and he selects our floors. And suddenly, that feeling from before comes rushing back. And I'm afraid to look at him, so I bite my lip.

Instantly, he pulls me into him and his hands clasp my hair. I am panting and my mouth is open as I gaze into his burning gray eyes. _This is it._ Suddenly, Grey's eyes clench shut as if he's warring with something within. _Don't fight it, Grey – just give in! Give in to the feeling, because I feel it too!_

Slowly, he places his lips to my ear.  
"What are you doing to me?" he whispers in that ear.  
"I don't know," I breathe in response. I wrap my arms around him and I touch his back. Immediately, he jerks away from me. _Oh no! What did I do?!_

"Ana, _no_ …I can't," he says, resolute. _Well okay then. That's that._ We arrive on the 36th floor and I quickly exit the elevator.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey," I say without turning around, trying to hold back my tears until I enter my room.

* * *

 ** _A/N: More 'hints' for you, my wonderful readers – You are going to see a very calculated Christian in this story. The things that he does in order to get his way will be um…impressive. ;)_**

 ** _A couple of reviewers and PM'ers have already pointed out things that they suspect Christian had a hand in. Stuff will start to heat up in the next chapter, beginning with a bold confrontation at the office. Do we finally get a kiss in the next chapter? :D_**

 ** _Please review chapter 10. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	11. Chapter 11 - You Don't Own Me

**Chapter 11 – You Don't Own Me**

I am ashamed that I brought the stuffed tiger with me to Vegas. And I'm _more than_ ashamed that I continue to cuddle with it after what just happened to me an hour ago.

Grey pretty much shut me down cold. He had me right in his hands and then he decides to literally push me away. I am certain that this stuffed tiger has my tear stains all over it. _Ana, you have to be strong – you must! Don't let him bring you down – you're better than that!_

But for some reason, I'm just not feeling it. I don't feel like a winner. I feel like a loser who has filled up her mind with empty hopes; Hopes that he would soon come around and finally open up to me. He pretty much put the kibosh on that this evening. This time around, I heard him loud and clear.

I decide that my heart isn't strong enough for this. I can't see myself working for GEH any longer. Just imagine – we both move on. Then one day, I come to work and find out through the grapevine that Mr. Grey is now engaged. Who wants to be _that girl_ before ' _the one_ ' comes along? Oh God, my heart aches all over just thinking about it.

That night, I struggle to fall asleep.

….

So, there was the awkward plane ride home on Friday. After we landed, Grey gave us the rest of the day off. I went home and pretty much retreated to my bedroom until Kate and Ethan arrive later in the evening.

That night, Kate and Ethan schedule an intervention, which included pizza and booze. I barely touch one, and none of the other. Kate was absolutely beside herself when I told her what happened during my trip. I really hate telling her _everything_ , but hey – she's my best friend. And even though I'm upset about Grey right now, I don't enjoy fueling Kate's disdain towards him. If I ever have a sudden change of heart about Grey, everything I've ever told Kate about him could possibly come back to bite me. When Kate has her mind set a certain way, it's usually very difficult, if not impossible, to steer her on to a different course.

But who am I fooling? I will _never_ be in a personal relationship with Christian Grey. I need to just accept it as fact and move on with my life. And the thought comes to mind – _Where will I go from here?_ I just know that wherever I end up, my new job will absolutely _not_ do business with GEH. I want to sever all ties completely.

On Saturday, Kate and Ethan force me out of the apartment and we go for a nature walk. Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do without these two. Ethan keeps the humor coming and Kate's blunt persona always lifts my spirits up. I try to get out of my head and just enjoy the moment. However, I know that Monday is only two days away. I secretly hope that I don't run into Grey until I am mentally capable to deal with him.

On Sunday, I slowly try to regain my momentum. There's still a dull ache that resides in me, but Kate and Ethan don't let me stay to myself for very long. _Seriously, they treat me as if I'm on suicide watch! It's a bit much._ I manage to break away from them for at least an hour to do a job search on Kate's laptop. _I really need to buy my own personal one soon._ So far, nothing of interest pops up, so I don't submit any job applications.

I'm unsure if I'm quite at that point yet to take just any job that's not in publishing. The pay's very good at GEH and who knows when I'll ever make this kind of money again. However, if Grey continues to play games with me, I may be forced to jump ship by any means necessary. I resolve to increase my savings from each paycheck so I can have a cushion to fall back on in case I quit and don't have another opportunity lined up.

That night, I make chicken cacciatore as a distraction. It tastes so good that it'll make you want to smack your moms. The praises from Kate and Ethan were ongoing. I decide to fix me a dish to take in to lunch tomorrow. I have so many things to catch up on as a result of being away from the office all last week.

….

I have no idea what kind of Monday I'm in for, but if me leaving my lunch at home is any indication, it's not going to be a good one.

I packed my lunch to bring in today, but I left it in the fridge when I hurried out of the apartment this morning. Thankfully, Ethan texted me a short time after I arrived at work once he realized what I'd did. He graciously offered to bring my lunch to me during my lunch hour.

"Hey, Ana – are we doing lunch today with Lacy?" Gunther asks later that morning.  
"My roommate's actually bringing my lunch around noon. I have so much work to catch up on, so I'll be eating lunch here in the building today," I tell him.  
"Okay. Well maybe Lacy and I can join you in the café then. Perhaps we can do a quick thirty minutes?" Gunther proposes.  
"Sounds like a plan," I tell him before I refocus my attention back on my work.

I haven't seen Grey at all morning – _thankfully_. If I were to run into him, I'd have no idea what I would say to him. I barely looked at him at all on Friday. I pretty much stuck with KB and maintained a _happy-go-lucky_ façade. No one had any clue that I was slowly falling apart on the inside. And it didn't help that I would get a whiff of his enticing smell every so often; that same scent that was pressed up against me in the casino as well as in the elevator just the night before. It was absolute torture.

At lunch time, Gunther and I head down to the main floor. I need to get my lunch from Ethan before heading up to the café on the 2nd floor. Lacy meets us there as well so we can all go up together afterwards.

"My roommate's here. I just got a text," I tell my lunch mates. Shortly after, in walks Ethan in khaki pants and a dress shirt. He looks quite handsome today.  
"Steele!" he warmly greets me. I am relieved that he has my lunch bag in tow. I meet him halfway.

I catch a quick glimpse of Lacy and she stares at Ethan as if he's the main course and she has a severe appetite. Gunther however shows the exact opposite reaction. _Oh boy._

"Here's your lunch, honey," Ethan jokes as he gives me a faux kiss on the cheek. Lacy and I laugh at him, but Gunther looks peeved. _Again Gunther, get over it!  
_ "Thanks so much for bringing this. I'll see you at home," I tell Ethan before he heads out.

"I thought you meant that your roommate Kate was coming up here?" Lacy grins at me as we head towards the elevator.  
"I said ' _my roommate'_. That was Kate's brother Ethan. He recently moved in with us, remember?" I remind her.  
"Oh my God, he's so cute! Is there anything going on between you two?" Lacy asks with a scandalous grin. I roll my eyes.  
"No – Ethan's like an older brother to me," I clarify. _Yeah – let's not start any rumors._

At the café, I claim a table for us while Lacy and Gunther go grab lunch. I quickly microwave my dinner from last night before returning to the table ahead of the others. Soon, Katie from HR stops by.

"Hey Ana!" she beams at me.  
"KB! How was your weekend?" I ask her.  
"Not long enough. Hey, do you mind if I join you?" she asks.  
"Not at all! Please," I say, pointing to the chair right next to me. I tell her that my two friends will be joining us shortly.

Pretty soon, the four of us shoot the breeze. KB talks about how much fun ' _we_ ' had in Vegas. I don't correct her. It's when she talks about karaoke and Dmitry that I start to laugh. Yes, there were some highlights in Vegas, although the lowlights are what linger in my recollection. I try and brush away the thought.

"So you and Mr. Grey disappeared after dinner on Thursday and didn't come back after he yelled at you about Dmitry crashing our table. What happened?" KB inquires. _Fuck_. Why in the world did she have to bring that up? All eyes are now on me.

"Nothing. I pretty much went up to my room after that. _Yeah – almost three hours later_. Apparently, the answer satisfies the group. _Phew!_ I am relieved. _Oops – I forgot to look over at Lacy! Uh oh_ – she's narrowing her eyes at me with a smirk, but quickly wipes it away. _Alright, so it looks like I've got some explaining to do later with Lacy. Geez._

Thankfully, we're off the subject of Vegas and the four of us go around telling what we each did over the weekend. Lacy and I laugh at KB when she said that she took all of her ex-boyfriend's remaining clothes over to the Goodwill. Gunther argues about that being a very cruel thing to do.  
"But of course you would say that. You're a man," Lacy playfully scolds. We all laugh.

"So Katie, you work in HR. Do you have anything to do with the monthly newsletter?" Gunther inquires.  
"Yes – that's pretty much my responsibility," KB says with a nod.  
"So where the heck is Ana in it? She was supposed to be spotlighted in the ' _Who's Who_ ' section, right? Will she be in this month's edition?" Gunther asks. I forgot all about that damned newsletter. But now that Gunther's brought it up, I am curious. KB squints trying to recall the situation. Suddenly, her eyes open wide.

"Oh yeah, I was told to pull it," KB says, shrugging her shoulders. _Huh?  
_ "Just for July, right?" Lacy asks.  
"No, I had to pull Ana's spotlight entirely," KB clarifies. The three of us frown at her, confused.  
"Really? Why?" Gunther asks, completely flabbergasted. I know that I once said I could care less about being in this newsletter. But now, I am more than curious to know what happened. _Why would I get pulled from the newsletter permanently?_

"I don't ask questions. When the CEO tells me to pull something, I just do it," KB says with a shrug of the shoulders. Holy fuck! _You gotta be kidding me! Why would he do that?! Am I being punished for some reason?!_

I really couldn't explain what happened after that. It was the equivalent of blacking out.

"Guys, I gotta go. Gunther – I'll see you back upstairs," I say solemnly while re-packing my uneaten lunch. The three of them glare at me but don't ask any questions.

….

Once again, the only way that I can explain the course of the events that follow lunch is that I blacked out.

One hour after abruptly taking off at lunch, I find myself at Karen Newman's desk waiting for her to print out the paperwork for my new job. I don't belong here, but I'm about to sign an offer to work for a man that I care about more than just a boss; _More than just a friend_.

Karen assembles all of the documents before starting her spiel.  
"Ana, I am so glad to hear that you've changed your mind about accepting this position. This is truly an opportunity of a lifetime," she prefaces. _That remains to be seen, Toots. I'll let you know how accurate (or inaccurate) that statement is in about a week._

"Here's the job description. The salary offering is on the back. If you agree to the terms, go ahead and sign at the very end. I'll then give you the NGP termination form to sign, thereby ending your time with finance immediately." _Oh man._

I know I'll have to do some explaining to Brad, Gunther and the rest of the finance team. They have been so wonderful to me. I hate to leave them high and dry. I want to negotiate with Grey to complete my three remaining standard work instructions before abandoning my post there.

I scan the job description, which seems to be more _broad_ than _specific_. In theory, Grey can make this job anything that he wants to make it on the fly. However, the thought _reoccurs_ to me that Grey can pretty much do whatever the hell he wants to anyway. He's the sole owner of the company and doesn't have to answer to any board. The thought is nauseating.

* * *

Job Title: **Executive Support Manager  
** Reports to: **Chief Executive Officer (CEO)  
** Department: **Office of the CEO  
** Job Purpose: **To support the CEO through the effective management and running of the executive office.**

Key Responsibilities:  
· Daily management of the CEO office  
· Attend meetings and events to represent GEH as required  
· Maintain flexibility and attend meetings and events outside of normal working hours as needed  
· Manage the Office of the CEO's budget  
· Step in as CEO's proxy, if needed  
· Perform any and all functions for the CEO as needed

* * *

There's other shit on this document, but I don't even bother to read it. It doesn't matter anyway. I almost sign it blindly until I notice the starting salary of $200K. _Oh no. No way I'm taking that much money._

"I'm not taking _this_ salary," I tell Karen firmly. Karen glares at me.  
"What, it's not enough?" she asks.  
"No – it's _way_ too much. I'm a recent college graduate," I argue. She looks at me as if what I just said doesn't compute.

"Actually, this is the lower salary. HR and me convinced Mr. Grey to lower it down," Karen says. _Holy shit. What in the hell did he want to pay me?  
_ "Down from what?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"He wanted to pay you over four times as much," she says matter-of-factly. _Sweet Lord! What in the world was he thinking?! Should I just take the $200K and shut the hell up?_ No – settling against my principles would definitely set a precedent. I need to do this on _my terms_.

"I will only take a salary of ninety thousand for this role. Nothing more," I say adamantly. $90K is still a shitload of money. However, I will earn every bit of it working for someone like Grey. To my surprise, Karen nods.

"I'm going to revise this offer, reprint it with the requested amount and have you sign that. I'm sure the change will not be a problem," Karen says agreeably.  
"Again, I will not take any more than that," I reemphasize. The NGP lady looks at me as if I grew a unicorn's horn in the center of my head.

"I've never had people request less money before. You are a rarity, Ana," Karen grins ironically at me.  
"It's the principle. Also, if I were to leave GEH for another job, I wouldn't be able to justify making six figures just out of college," I explain. The notion clicks for Karen.  
"I completely get it," she nods in agreement.

After Karen reprints the offer with the revised salary, I sign it. _So it's done. My goodness._

"There are two final important documents left for you to sign: A non-compete and a nondisclosure agreement. These are all required for executives to sign," Karen says. My eyes are wide. _Umm…_

"But I'm _not_ an executive," I say to her.  
"Yes, but because of the position and the level of clearance that you'll need, you will have executive privileges," she explains. So I guess it's as simple as that, really.

I sign my life away.

….

Just over an hour prior to me signing my life away, somehow, I end up on the 20th instead of the 8th floor.

"Miss Steele?" Andrea glares at me in surprise. I say nothing. I storm directly towards Grey's office without saying a word or looking backward.

"Miss Steele! Mr. Grey is not expecting you – he's in a meeting right now!" she calls out frantically. I don't care. I barge into his office and see him sitting behind his desk with two other men in suits sitting in the couches on the other side. Grey is startled.

And I don't know how I appear to the outside world, but I have a slight hunch based on how Grey's two guests are looking at me with big round eyes.

"Miss Steele…" but Grey stops midway after he gets a good look at me. Again, I don't know how I appear to everyone outwardly. However, I have a very good gauge based on the explosion taking place inside of me. I could literally pick up Grey's enormous desk and flip it on top of him right now.

I am _sick_ and _tired_ of him doing shit behind my back. The surveillance. Forcing me on trips. Creating loopholes for me to drive company cars. Threatening guys who are attracted to me. And then in the same breath, he throws up his hands and tells me that I deserve anyone _but him_. I can't stand it anymore. I've had enough.

"Gentlemen – let's pick this up later. I'll be in touch," Grey says to his two guests, dismissing them. They nod in understanding and they leave expeditiously, closing the door behind them.

After the two men exit, I gradually approach him. Cautiously, Grey rises from behind his desk and comes around it. Soon, we stand in place when we're about seven feet apart from each other. He suddenly switches off his look of uncertainty and turns on the CEO _charm_ , for lack of a better word.

"I don't appreciate the rude interruption. However, since you are here, I have something to say to you," he says in an authoritative tone. And I can tell that whatever is set to come out of his mouth next is _really_ going to piss me off.

"The support manager job is still on the table. I highly recommend that you take it. You will make enough money to move out of that _overcrowded_ apartment of yours," he scoffs at me. _Yep – I was right._ I'm fucking livid now.

"Why?" I finally speak. But the word doesn't come out as whinny or pitiful. _Oh no, no, no_ …. my tone is along the lines of indignant. I am severely offended by this man standing before me.

"Why take the job? Well it's obvious, really. Why _wouldn't you_?" he says with a puzzled look. _No, you bastard – that's_ _ **not**_ _what I am asking you!_

"Why did you pull me from the newsletter?" I finally say. Suddenly, Grey's eyes close as if I hit him right on the target. However when he reopens them, he appears as defiant as ever.

"Who was the _unauthorized guest_ you met in the main lobby a short time ago?" he asks with a sour look on his face. _Okay. It's time to pull out the big guns now, Ana._ He's not playing fair, so I need to lay it all out on the line.

"Mr. Grey, if I can't get a straight answer from you, I am prepared to give you my immediate resignation," I say in a tone that's unwavering. Grey gapes at me. The CEO has now left the building.

"Ana – what's wrong?" he says, holding up his hands in placation. _So_ _ **now**_ _I'm 'Ana'. I'm no longer 'Miss Steele'. Funny._ He takes a giant step forward and I take one backward. He flinches at me.

"What is it that you think I did?" he says, affronted. _Oh no, Grey. You don't get to play the fucking innocent today. No, Sir. No way._

"I am going to give you _one last opportunity_ to explain yourself," I say firmly. His face turns. He now appears provoked. _How dare I barge into his office and order around the Mighty Christian Grey?!_

"I don't owe you an explanation," he says through gritted teeth. _Wow._ I tighten my lips and nod at him. _Well, okay then. I know exactly what I need to do._ Suddenly, I turn on my heel and head towards the door.

"Ana!" he calls out, but I keep moving forward. I'm not on the verge of tears yet, but I know that it'll come soon. _How dare he?!_ How dare he remove me from the newsletter simply because he's a jealous asshole and doesn't want to admit to it! Yeah, Anastasia Steele's getting the hell out of here! This man is insane!

As soon as my hand touches the doorknob, he grabs me and spins me back around before slamming my back against the door. _What in the hell is he doing?!_ His eyes are fiery and furious, and it looks as though they are simply reflecting the way that I am feeling right now.

His hips lock me in place and I can't move an inch. Forcefully he pulls my both of my arms above my head and holds them down by the wrists with a single hand. Before I can yell at him, his mouth attacks mine. And it doesn't register right away that he is _finally_ kissing me.

After a beat, his tongue begins to invade my mouth – and I let it. A moan escapes my throat. He kisses me _hard_. He kisses the hell out of me, and I can't move.

And I am lightheaded. I can't breathe – or think straight. However, I soon reciprocate, pouring out all of my anger, my frustrations, my fears, my anxieties…all into _this kiss_. He shifts his head one way, then the other, pushing me further into the door while pressing his body against mine. We are both breathing heavily and moaning under our breaths.

This is truly what I've been waiting for these past two months. I take him in, feeling his unspoken words in his kiss. _He truly cares for me. He wants to be_ _ **more**_ _, but he is conflicted._ And a flood of mercy overtakes me.

I wish I could simply touch him in this moment. I desire to tell him with my hands how much he means to me and how I am willing to be patient with him as he _sorts things out_ dealing with his tormenting past. I then recall his reluctance to do exactly what we are doing right now back in that elevator in Vegas last week. It wasn't until I touched his back when he decided to terminate the moment. Now we are engaged in a powerful lip lock, but my arms are pinioned so I can't touch him. My scalp prickles at the thought, but I quickly toss those thoughts aside in order to bask in this very moment.

I don't know how long we've been kissing against this door, but I don't ever want to stop. My lips already feel swollen from the force, but I am suspended in time without a care. However, there's an underlying fear of what will happen once the second hand on the clock starts to move again. Reality will set in. We couldn't possibly be anything other than _employee_ and _CEO_ – unless I quit. And that's what I planned on doing shortly before he stopped me cold in my tracks. _What would he say to that – to me leaving GEH?_ Perhaps we could _try_ ; Try something _together_ once I leave Grey House for good. Then he wouldn't have such a difficult time being who he truly is when he's with me.

He suddenly pulls away and looks intently into my eyes, still holding me firm against the door – and I am breathless.

"Ana, I really want you to be my support manager. I believe that you will help me to make better decisions. You've already influenced some of them," he pleads to me in a sweet murmur. I close my eyes to process his request.

And in total submission, I breathe " _Okay_ " in response.

In an instant, I know that one day when I look back on this exactly moment – the moment when I said ' _Okay_ ', I will truly see that I had signed my own arrest warrant with that single word.

He then kisses me once more.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – Are you happy now?_ ;)**

 ** _This is my shortest chapter, but I had to release it this way because this is the 'turning point', if you will._**

 ** _Also, I know I've spoiled you these past few days, but don't get too comfortable._ :P **

**_Life calls and I will have to answer soon. Therefore, don't be disappointed if updates begin to slow down. I can probably guarantee at least 1-2 updates a week, which is my usual speed. Anything more than that is simply a gift._ :D**

 ** _So what did you think about chapter 11? Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	12. Chapter 12 - He's The Greatest Dancer

**Chapter 12 – He's The Greatest Dancer**

Just before three in the afternoon, I arrive back on the 8th floor. As I walk down the hall towards my desk, folks are grinning wide at me, patting me on the back and congratulating me. _Oh no. He just couldn't wait to announce it, couldn't he?_

"Oh my God, Ana! I'm so happy that you _finally_ took the job!" Gunther says, leaping out of his seat when I arrive at my desk. I roll my eyes.  
"I take it that an announcement went out," I smirk. He eagerly nods and urges me to pull it up on my computer.

* * *

From: Andrea Parker **On Behalf Of** Christian Grey  
Subject: Personnel Announcement – Anastasia Steele  
Date: August 8, 2011 14:33  
To: All GEH Employees

I am pleased to announce the appointment of Anastasia Steele as Executive Support Manager for the Office of the CEO, effective immediately. This newly appointed position will report directly to myself. Miss Steele will operate as part of my executive staff and will support me in all GEH global initiatives.

Miss Steele joined the GEH family back in June as part of the New Graduate Program. During her first rotation in the Finance department, Miss Steele made her mark by solely producing the successful 2011 GEH Corporate Employee Satisfaction Index Report. In that report, Miss Steele relayed the voice of all Seattle-based GEH employees regarding their management to the executive team. Because of Miss Steele's exceptional comprehensive report, the executive team has heard you loud and clear. Miss Steele had also mapped out a plan of action as a result of her output findings, which are currently being executed by the executive team.

Miss Steele graduated summa cum laude from the University of Washington Vancouver with a degree in English. Please join me in congratulating Miss Steele on her new role.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

"What convinced you to change your mind?" Gunther asked. _Dude, you don't even want to know.  
_ "Mr. Grey can be very convincing," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Those lips would convince me to do just about anything. _Imagine what I would do if he were to put those lips…  
_ "So where will you be sitting?" Gunther asks, interrupting my wayward thoughts.  
"On the 19th floor. I'll have an office across from Ros Bailey's," I tell him.  
"Holy shit – that's _the big time_ , Ana!" Gunther exclaims. I give him a tight grin.

 _Yeah – Ana Steele will reside on an 'asshole floor'. Oh, the irony._

….

"You did _what_?!" Kate gapes at me at home that night.

I'm washing my hands in the kitchen sink to start on dinner, while Kate abandons the sofa to sit on one of the barstools as she watches me work.

"I took the support job. I'm meeting him in his office first thing tomorrow. I'll tag along with him for the entire day," I tell her.  
"So, what changed all of a sudden?" she says with skeptical eyes. I give her a manufactured tight grin and shrug my shoulders. Her eyes grow big and round and she gasps.

"Ana – oh my God, did he…"  
"We kissed – _that's all_ ," I tell her.  
"Holy shit! Just imagine when he finally lays the pipe down on you!" she chuckles. _Good Lord._ My body quivers at the thought. I bet any amount of money that he's an exceptional lover – although, I would have nothing else to compare it to.

"I know! I know…I'm such a sucker," I say, ashamed of myself.  
"Just be careful, Ana. You really won't be able to avoid him now," Kate says in warning. _Yes, I know my dear friend. I don't know what I was thinking taking that damn job._

"So how was the kiss?" she smiles proudly.  
"It was – _hot_ ," I exhale.  
"Man. I hope he doesn't play games with your heart, or I'll have to thrash him," Kate says in a determined tone. And _don't I know it_. Kate Kavanagh pulls no punches.

….

Tuesday morning, I opt for a black skirt, a ruffle-ly blue top and a black hip line blazer.

"Miss Steele – welcome!" Andrea greets me when I come off the elevator.  
"Andrea, please call me Ana. I want to apologize for yesterday," I say to her. _Yeah, I ignored her and angrily barged into Grey's office, probably putting the fear of God in her._

"No worries. I'm glad Mr. Grey's finally getting some help," she grins at me.  
"And I hope to help _you_ in the process. If you need absolutely anything, please let me know, "I say to her. Andrea winces back as if doing a double take.

"Su…sure, Ana," she stutters with gratitude. I smile at her and head into Grey's office. Apparently, I have permission to just walk into his office now. However, not having it before has never stopped me.

"Miss Steele – you look lovely this morning," he says with a wide grin. _Holy smokes._ He looks divine in a navy blue suit as he sits on the sofa opposite his desk. Just a short distance away is a cart with an assortment of breakfast items.

"Each morning, we'll do a rundown of the day's agenda. And when we are both here in the office, I will make sure that you eat. No more granola bars and bananas. I need you well nourished and sharp," he says firmly. _And so it begins. Mr. Control Freak's in full effect._

Honestly, I'm not that hungry, but I go ahead and grab a croissant with jam, fresh fruit and a bottle of water.

"There's coffee here too," he points over to it.  
"I don't drink coffee. Only tea for me," I tell him. He squints his eyes at the revelation.  
"What kind?" he asks.  
"Normally, it's Twinings English Breakfast," I tell him. Grey picks up his cell phone.

"Look, I have some tea bags at my desk on the 8th floor. I can go and get some," I tell him – hoping it would stop him from giving Andrea such a ridiculous request.

'No need to go back on the 8th floor. Maintenance moved your belongings to your new office late last night," he says matter-of-factly. _Oh boy._

So I can't pack my own things and tell my friends in finance 'goodbye'? The thought puts a slight damper on my mood. He quickly types out a message and then refocuses his attention on me as I take a seat next to him with my breakfast.

We set to begin the download for the day, so I take my notebook out.

"Right now, our calendars are synced. You should see it updated on your Blackberry. We have a ton of back-to-back meetings on the docket. While meetings are in progress, write down any questions you may have. Sometimes if you listen long enough, you'll be able to piece things together. However, if there are any questions remaining by the end of the day, you can address them during dinner," he says.

I glare at him. Dinner?! _Umm…_

"Yes Miss Steele, _dinner_. You have a lot to learn about our business in just a short period of time. We'll use dinner time to tie up any loose ends," Grey says simply in response to my unspoken question. And I really want to ask him what time do I get to go home at night, but I continue to listen.

"It is important that you get to know how I think and how I call things. The reason being is because as people get to know you, they will be coming to you to make decisions," he says. _Whoa_ – wait…I thought I'd just be _supporting him_ , not _replacing him_! This is ludicrous!

"The decision call will ultimately be up to me. But if you were to hear something that you know that I would immediately shut down, you can tell that person to not even bother me with their bullshit," Grey says poignantly. Well, okay then. At least I know he won't be giving me control anytime soon. I grin and nod.

Soon, Andrea interrupts us with my tea in hand. A wayward thought instantly comes to mind. _What if we were doing something else other than talking when she barged in here?_ I inwardly blush at the thought.

"Thank you so much, Andrea," I grin at her.  
"No problem at all, Ana," she beams back at me. She quickly leaves us.

Crap – I hate to be so difficult, but she brought me tea with the bag already in. I don't like my tea strong, however, I sip it anyway. _Shit – this is a little too strong for my liking._

"Did you want cream or sugar?" Grey asks, sensing my disdain for the drink. I shake my head. Grey continues rattling on and I take notes every so often. He eventually realizes that I barely touch my tea.

"What's wrong with your tea?" he frowns at me. I feel almost ashamed that I am so picky with my tea, out of all things – but I tell him.

"I prefer my tea with the bag out. I dip it a couple of times and remove it. I like it pretty weak," I chuckle. He nods in understanding.  
"Noted," he says.

After we're done meeting, I have ten minutes to kill before our first meeting with the tech guys – Fred and Barney. I chuckle because the theme song for _The Flintstones_ is now an earworm in my head. I shake the thought before I approach Andrea.

"Hi Ana," she smiles at me. I'm surprised to not see Olivia with her today, but I don't ask questions.  
"Andrea, can you easily print out hard copies of Mr. Grey's schedule for today and tomorrow?" I ask her. She gives me a confused look.  
"Sure. It'll take me just a second," she says. I know I have access to his calendar, but I'd like to have a hard copy on hand in case Grey asks me what's next. I can also do some pre-work research for any meetings taking place tomorrow.  
"Would you like me to put these in the folder?" Andrea asks as she takes the copies from the nearby printer. I see that the folders are also within reach, so it's not an unreasonable feat.

"Yes – thank you," I say to her. She gladly hands me over the items.  
"Would you like me to provide you with the same items each morning?" she asks. _Good thinking, Andrea. I hope she's the one making $200k – she deserves it.  
_ "That would be awesome, Andrea. Thank you," I beam at her. She smiles kindly and I head into Grey's office for our first business meeting of the day.

….

I don't know how he does this every day. Don't get me wrong, I'm learning about some awesome initiatives that GEH is involved in, but I'm about to pull my hair out from sitting in all of these meetings. And the day's not yet over.

Just after lunch, I finally have a moment to check out my new office on the 19th floor. _Wow – its quite spacious._ And the thought comes in mind – _who am I to have an office like this? It's bigger than Brad Smith's!_ As I'm opening up drawers and closets, Ros peeks her head into my office.

"Ana – welcome!" she beams happily at me.  
"Hey, Ros! Thank you. Please, come in," I invite her. Ros steps all the way inside.  
"Having fun so far?" she asks, tongue-in-cheek. I giggle.  
"I honestly don't know how you both do it," I sigh.  
"It can be mind numbing, I know," she sighs in humor. I laugh.

"You'll do great, Ana. And guess what? You'll be good for Christian," she murmurs. _Um – what?_ She immediately retracts her statement after catching wind of my puzzled expression.

"Christian can be a hard ass from time to time in meetings. I think you'll bring him balance. Once you get a feel for how he works, you'll be able to tame him," she winks at me. _Me? Tame him? Yeah – I don't know about that, Ros._

"I guess that remains to be seen," I chuckle off.  
"No Ana, you are one tough cookie. Grey's not going to be able to walk all over you. You'll put him in his place," she says. And again, I feel as though she's referring to something else other than work.

"Well, I hope so," I smile at her.

….

I arrive home just before nine in the evening. Ethan and Kate look up at me.

"So?" Kate says.

"Very busy. Tons of meetings," I say as I exhaustedly place my bags on the floors.  
"So did he um – _try anything_ during dinner?" Kate says with a scandalous glare. Oh boy.  
"No Kate. He's my direct boss now," I tell her. She scoffs at me. Ethan immediately tunes out.

And in reality, I feel bummed that it was just _strictly work_ today. No kiss against the door – _nothing_. Perhaps I shouldn't have signed that job offer. Oh well, it's too late now. I head off to bed for a very early start tomorrow.

The next morning, my buzzing Blackberry wakes me up. It's Grey, so I answer it.

"Miss Steele – rise and shine," Grey greets. _What in the hell?  
_ "Wha – what time is it?" I say in a raspy voice.  
"A quarter 'til six. We have a seven o'clock breakfast meeting in the boardroom with the executive team, remember?" he says. _Shit – that's right! God, I hate this job already._

"Alright, I'm up," I tell him.  
"I'll pick you up at your place in an half hour. We'll have our daily briefing on the way," he tells me. _Good idea.  
_ "Okay," I respond shortly before we hang up.

Later in the car as Grey's barking orders at me, I can't help but to feel let down. It's been two day since we've kissed and nothing else has occurred since. We haven't discussed the kiss, nor has he tried to do it again. He treats me as if he would Andrea, and the thought quite frankly is upsetting.

We arrive to Grey House and Taylor kindly lets me out first.  
"I'll take your backpack up to your office, Ana," he offers.  
"Thank you so much, Taylor," I smile weakly at him. I'm exhausted and I'm deflated.

"Miss Steele, are you okay?" Grey frowns as he meets me on the other side of the car. We both head towards the building's entrance.  
"I'm fine," I say, trying to disguise my melancholy. He frowns further at me, but proceeds ahead anyway, opening the door for me.

And there she is, _Miss Hot Blonde Main Lobby Receptionist_.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey! Miss Steele," she says. But she doesn't say my name with the same enthusiasm as she does his. Oh well. I give her a kind nod and Grey completely ignores her as we walk side-by-side to the elevators. _Look – it's just like old times! Blah._

He calls the elevator and he glances over at me in disapproval. _Go ahead Grey – spit it out. You obviously have a problem with me and my attitude this morning._

We enter and the doors close shortly afterwards. In a move uncharacteristic of Mr. Grey, he glides his hand over all of the buttons, selecting each and every single floor. I gape at him and he has a humorous smirk on his face. And suddenly, I crack up laughing. _What a goofball!_

We stop on the 2nd floor, and the door closes. The same happens on the 3rd. Once we arrive on the 4th floor, I am holding my stomach in pain from laughing so hard. Grey is trying his best to compose himself, but he's slowly losing the battle. By the time we get to the 6th floor, I am crying from laughing when the door opens, revealing a confused male employee. I stop laughing but I can't for long when the man gapes at us, confused.

"Going up?" Grey asks him with a straight face. I start to chuckle under my breath.  
"No, d…down," the guy stutters. The doors close again and I howl. And suddenly, Grey loses it too. We are both in hysterics.

When we get to the 20th floor, Andrea is just beside herself. Grey and me are trying to calm down from our giggle fest. Honestly, that shot of laughter was just what I needed to break the drab spell.

….

Just before lunch, Grey sits at his throne of power and I am seated on the opposite side when I shockingly gape at my Blackberry.

"You'll be in Singapore next week?" I ask him.  
"Yes, _we_ will be in Singapore next week," he says matter-of-factly. _Oh really, Mr. Grey?  
_ "Why do I have to go? Don't you need me here?" I frown in confusion.  
"Nope – you are going with me," he says firmly. _Oh boy._ I close my eyes. _I don't know about this. Traveling with Grey only leads to someone walking away disappointed – usually me._

"But I don't have a passport," I tell him. He gapes at me.  
"You don't have a passport?" he says as if I just committed some unforgivable sin.  
"No – I don't. I've never traveled outside of the 48 contiguous states," I reveal. _Yes, Anastasia Steele is not well traveled. I'm so sorry to disappoint Mr. Globetrotter here._

Grey pushes a button on his intercom.

"Sir?"  
"Andrea – how quickly can we get Miss Steele a passport?"  
"The soonest is two weeks."

Grey processes the news.  
"If we could push the Singapore meeting out a month, will Miss Steele be all set to go?" Grey asks. _Why does he want me at this meeting so bad?  
_ "Sir, unfortunately she wouldn't even be admitted into Singapore. Her passport would need to be at least six months old before they'd let her in," Andrea says regretfully.

"Shit," Grey says under his breath. _You can still go, Grey. I'll be perfectly fine here without you.  
_ "See if Ros can go there in my place. If not, see if you can arrange a video conference with the promise that we'll meet with the team in Singapore in person the beginning of next year," Grey tells Andrea. Again, why does he want me to go to Singapore so bad? I'm new to the role so it's not like I would contribute anything of value anytime soon.

"Sure. Would you still like for me to put in for Ana's passport?" Andrea asks.  
"Yes, please. Thanks Andrea," Grey says before hanging up.

"What's the big deal about this Singapore meeting?" I say to him with a perplexed squint.  
"It's our logistics and transport team over there. I meet with them in person once a year," he responds. _Okay – fine. So go!_

"Obviously you don't need me there. Why don't you just go?" I tell him.  
"I'm training you and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're _well trained_ ," he says with an arched eyebrow. _Holy mother…_

And something in the pit of my belly is telling me that he's not just talking about GEH business.

….

It's now Friday and this has probably been the longest week of my life.

This week's been filled with early mornings and late nights. And I've been in Grey's face for just about all of my awake moments except for when he has an appointment with his personal trainer in the basement gym. This late morning, he has an appointment with trainer, Claude Bastille, and I finally get some time to myself where I hope to catch up with my friends in the building.

Just before eleven o'clock, I go down to the 15th floor to visit Lacy.  
"Oh my God – Ana!" she beams once I exit the elevator. She leaps out from behind her desk to give me a big hug. I just saw her on Monday, but she's hugging me as if she hadn't seen me in years.

"So, how's life at the top?" she teases me. I roll my eyes.  
"Oh, Lacy. It's meeting paralysis. It's _so_ fucking boring," I sigh. Lacy cracks up at me. I follow her over to her workstation behind the reception desk. She sits in her chair and I pop a squat on her desk's surface.

"Hey, at least you get to spend all of your days looking at the yummy Mr. Grey," Lacy swoons. _Oh God.  
_ "I don't get a chance to look, I'm too busy writing shit down. I'm trying to absorb all I can. It's a lot to take in," I explain to her. And quite frankly, I can't dwell on the _yumminess_ of Christian Grey. It's great that he keeps me very busy because it stops me from dwelling on him not trying to kiss me since Monday. The very thought is unsettling.

"So, you need to tell me about Vegas last week and where you and Mr. Grey ran off to," she murmurs at me, hungry for the scoop. And instantly, I regret coming down here.

"Nothing happened, Lacy," I tell her. Honestly, _nothing_ happened.  
"Well something obviously happened between last week and Monday. Why did you finally decide to take the job all of a sudden?" Lacy asks, glaring at me with skeptical eyes. Lacy is a lot like Kate. She won't let up until you tell her something that she can chew on. If she can't chew on it, she'll keep digging.

"He gave me a convincing argument to take the job. He told me that I would help him to make good decisions," I say to her. _That much is true.  
_ "Oh my God, Ana. He likes you," she murmurs, trying to suppress a squeal.  
"Lacy – don't. He's my boss now," I scold her. _Yeah, Stevens – Cut. It. Out_.

"Girl, are you blind, deaf and paralyzed down in the lower region? If _that man_ ever hits on you – _let him_ ," she whispers with an adamant expression on her face. I burst out laughing. _Oh Lacy, you better believe I will._

While me and Lacy are shooting the breeze, Lucas Woods exits Marco's office.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Ana from Finance!" he beams at me. I stand and welcome his offering hug.  
"Hi Lucas," I greet him.  
"Hey Lucas – it's not ' _Ana from Finance_ ' anymore. It's ' _Ana from the Office of the CEO_ ' now!" Lacy brags. _Oh Lace, please don't put me on display. I hate being the center of attention._ Suddenly, a look of elation overtakes Lucas' kind face.

"Didn't I tell you?! I knew you were heading straight to the top! Oh Ana, good for you! I am so proud!" he grins broad at me. And his kind words humble me and warm my heart. I don't know if Lucas is old enough to be my dad, but I almost look to him as one. And instantly, I remember that I need to call my parents to tell them about my promotion. They will surely have a fit if they hear it from anyone else other than me.

"That you did, Lucas," I grin at him.  
"My girl, Ana! So what do you do for the Office of the CEO?" he asks.  
"I'm Mr. Grey's support manager," I tell him.  
"Holy shit, girl! So you're his right-hand-girl, huh?" he beams at me. I nod shyly.

"So there's a tech update meeting the middle of next week with Mr. Grey. Will you be there?" he asks.  
"I will be there!" I beam at him.  
"My sweet Lord. I am so happy. So look, I'm going to email you some pre-work, if you will. I want you to look it over. I have Ros and Marco in my corner, but I need you more than anyone. You're my last hope, Ana," he says. But now, he is serious. He appears – desperate.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I ask. Lucas swallows. He has a grim look on his face and my heart falls.  
"I just came out of a meeting with Marco and word has it that my days are numbered. If I can't convince Grey next week that our numbers will rebound soon, he's going to fire me. I've started Elite Technologies from nothing the moment I graduated from college twenty years ago. Now, Grey is threatening to take it all away from me," he says somberly. My stomach twists at the news.

"Please, email me the information. And if you have your business plan for 2011, let me take a look at that too," I tell him. A look of uncertainty crosses his face.

"A business plan? Since GEH bought us, we didn't think we had to do one anymore," he replies.  
"Put one together. You'll need a vision statement and plan of action for the year. Also, map out your past market trends as well as your future targets. You'll want to do a SWOT analysis and a competitive comparison versus your competition. Put all of that together, and you've got yourself a business plan," I tell him. Both Lucas and Lacy glare at me. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Holy shit, Ana," Lacy breathes.  
"I'm all over that. I'll get my team started on it right away," Lucas smiles brightly at me. He now looks relieved and full of hope.  
"Oh, almost forgot," I say. I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out my brand new business card and hand it to him. I'm so thrilled to be giving it out to my very first recipient.

"Ana, you're an angel. I'll definitely be in touch," Lucas with gratitude. He hugs me once more and then hugs Lacy before heading off.

"Ana – if you never thought that you belonged on the 19th floor, you need to think again. You're exactly where you need to be," Lacy says proudly. I certainly hope she's right.

….

Sleep. _Yes. I need you. Lots of you._

Suddenly, a knock on my bedroom door startles me awake. _Who in the hell could that be on a Saturday morning? If it's Grey, I am going to scream._ I'm done with that man until Monday. It's not like he talks to me about anything other than work, anyway. The very thought peeves me.

I look over at the clock. It's around ten in the morning. _Hell, I slept in late.  
_ "Who is it?" I say aloud. There's no response. They knock again. _Oh shit, it's Grey – I just know it! He's coming to torture me with more work on a Saturday!_ I am now realizing that I've been working so hard this week that I'm delusional. I get up to answer the door.

"What's up, Steele!"

Oh my God, it's José! I squeal and I excitedly jump up, wrapping my legs around him and hugging him tightly around his neck.

"José!" I shout in glee.  
" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ " he laughs loud. I remember myself and I place my feet back on solid ground – but I continue to hug him. _My friend José is here!_ I've missed him. Finally, I release him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I lovingly scold.  
"I wanted to surprise you and Kate. I see you have a third _roommate_ ," he says. But the expression on his face leaves much to be desired. _Geez!_

"Yes – you've met Ethan in Vancouver," I tell him.  
"Oh yes, I remember now," he replies.

"So how long are you in Seattle?"  
"Just for the weekend. I was hoping that I would hang out with you guys tonight and then head over to another friend's tomorrow afternoon," José says.  
"That sounds good. I need to hang out. I've been so busy at work," I sigh.

"So where do you work now?" he asks.  
"Follow me into the kitchen. I need some tea. I'll tell you all about it there," I say.

….

Later that night, Kate is looking forward to going out with the guys and me tonight. Honestly, I could settle with my bed instead of booze at some seedy bar, but I cave. It's not often that I get to see José. I decide on a cute purple top and skinny jeans. Kate looks fierce in a tight t-shirt and painted-on jeans.

We go to a bar not too far from the apartment. I drive in order to guarantee that I don't get drunk.  
"Nice ride, Steele!" José says, impressed.  
"It's a company car," Kate smirks.  
"Are you serious?! You get a company car?" José gapes in shock. I close my eyes, wishing I could disappear instead of explaining the whole car ordeal. Incidentally, my car is now part of the executive program and not the pool program due to my prestigious new job.

"I wonder if they play music in here," I say, trying to deflect the conversation. We go inside and my question is answered immediately. There's a DJ and a bunch of beautiful people dancing.

"Good choice, sis!" Ethan praises Kate. Kate proudly dusts off her shoulders, and we find a table to claim. The waitress comes around and we all order our drinks.

"Oh my God, it's Tiffany from the Times! Hey Tiffany!" Kate yells. The pixie-haired brunette turns around and squeals when she sees Kate. Luckily, we have two empty seats at our table, and the girl sits with us. Kate introduces her co-worker to everyone.

Tiffany sets her sights on Ethan, but Ethan doesn't pay her too much mind. _Too bad_. We all shoot the shit while enjoying our beverages. I slowly nurse mine in order to make sure that no one slips up and buys me another. _I'm the DD for goodness' sake._

"Is anyone going to dance?" Tiffany says, scanning the table.  
"I might," Kate says. I immediately shake my head. The two guys say nothing.

"I'll tell you what – if those two hunk hotties headed this way are dancing, I'm grinding all over them!" Tiffany drools. So obviously, she's not talking about Ethan and José, because they're already here. I look over to where this _obviously tipsy girl_ from Kate's work is drooling.

 _Holy mother of fuck._ Please tell me I'm dreaming. I'm not seeing straight – I just know it. I'm seeing Grey at a bar heading over this way with an attractive blond guy that I've never seen before.

"Oh my God, Ana! Is that Grey? And who in heaven's name is _that_ with him?!" Kate says with lust in her eyes. _Oh no, Kate._ When she sets her sights on something, she gets it. I don't know who that is with Grey, but he doesn't have a prayer.

"Miss Steele," Grey greets me with a smirk.  
"Mr. Grey. What brings you here among the common folk?" I tease. Yeah, why is _The Christian Grey_ , billionaire entrepreneur in a corny bar-slash-club?  
"My brother here wanted to go out for drinks," he explains.

"Everyone, my boss – _Christian Grey_. Christian, this is my roommate Kate, her brother Ethan, her coworker Tiffany and my good friend José," I introduce the table. Christian gives José a really um – _interesting look_. It's a unnerving. Shockingly, José gives him a similar look. _Oh boy._

"And who is this?" Kate says to Christian in a sassy, but coy tone. _Oh Katherine – you are such a predator.  
_ "Elliot Grey," Christian's older brother says with sultry eyes, extending his hand out to Kate. She takes it and with dreamy eyes of her own, she shakes it firmly. Christian and I roll our eyes at our respective person. _Unbelievable._

Kate pulls over another chair and invites Elliot to sit. I gesture for Christian to take the empty chair between Tiffany and Ethan, directly across from me. My God, he looks absolutely magnificent. He looks so different outside of work. Leather jacket, dark t-shirt and jeans. He looks – _edible_. I could stare at him all night. The waitress comes back and takes the Grey boys' drink orders.

"So…Anastasia?" Elliot starts.  
"Ana – please," I implore him.  
"Ana, you work directly for my little brother here, right?" he inquires.  
"Yes, I do," I say with an ironic grin.  
"So, is he a douche bag at work like he is outside of work?" Elliot asks. I try to suppress a laugh while everyone else at the table except for the Greys burst out in laughter. Christian gives his brother an amused smirk before turning his eyes to me to witness my response.

"No comment," I beam innocently. ' _Oohs'_ fill the table and Grey narrows his eyes at me. I make the motion of a zipper with my fingers across my lips.  
"Come on, Ana – you can tell me," Elliot teases. I shake my head.  
"Nope. I'd like to keep my job, thank you very much," I sass.  
"Good answer," Christian smirks at me.

Holy shit, he's hot. _I don't dance, but I would surely like to grind against that tall drink of water._ I snap out of my thoughts. _This guy is my boss, so there will be no grinding tonight. Although…_

"Did you drive, Miss Steele?' Grey inquires. Oh boy.  
"As a matter of fact, I did. This is my first and last drink that I am sipping on once every five minutes," I say in my defense.  
"Very good. We can't have you drinking and driving a company vehicle now, can we?" he playfully scolds.  
"Noted," I say in good humor. The waitress returns with Christian and Elliot's drinks.

Soon after, Kate and Elliot rise and head over to the dance floor. _Oh boy – first it'll be the 'forbidden dance' on the dance floor, and then it'll be the horizontal mambo later on tonight. Kate, please don't fuck my boss' brother! It's not a good look – especially for me._

Christian frowns at his brother as he and my best friend head over to get their groove on.  
"I'm going to order another drink. Does anyone want anything?" José says, surveying the table. We all say 'no' and José heads over to the bar. Shortly after José leaves, Ethan and Tiffany head over with Kate and Elliot to the dance floor, leaving Grey and I alone.

The music is loud, so Grey moves over and sits in the chair right next to me. His scent immediately overpowers me. It's intoxicating. I take it in. _Holy Moses._

"So, I thought I got a break from you this weekend," I joke. He laughs, and it's _so darn cute_!  
"Sorry for crashing your party," he says with an arched brow. _Lord._

"So, do you dance?" Grey asks. I laugh.  
"No, I don't. You?" I inquire. He nods. _Holy cow.  
_ "You're kidding! You?" I gape at him. He nods with a grin _. Dance with him, Ana! But I don't fucking dance. I'd scare him off – I just know it! I'm like Elaine from Seinfeld!_

Suddenly, he stands. _Holy shit._ And he reaches out for my hand. _Oh no._ And it's now or never. Maybe if I dance this one time, he'll never make me do it ever again after seeing how terrible I am at it.

I take his hand and he pulls me up from my seat. José suddenly returns. My eyes are fixed on Grey but I address José.  
"José, please watch our drinks. I'll be right back." I don't look over at José to gauge his response because Grey carefully guides me over to the dance floor. _Holy shit! We're going to dance! Together!_ And I am having a total out of body experience. The butterflies have returned in full force.

Suddenly, an Usher song comes on and the dance floor goes wild. And then he starts to move. _Holy shit._ I could just lose it right here, right now. _Oh my God – he's so fucking hot!_ And I'm in a trance.

He then grabs me by both hands, encouraging me to snap out of it and move with him. And I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but my eyes are glued on him. He is a _phenomenal_ dancer.

"Just feel the music!" he says, loud enough for only me to hear. I give him an ' _I don't know what the hell I'm doing,_ ' look.

"You're over-thinking it! Just feel it!" he coaches me. And I am visibly getting very frustrated.

In a sudden move, he pulls our bodies together as one. I could _seriously_ die a happy girl right now. He encourages me to wrap my arms around his neck, and he starts to move vigorously with the thumping rhythm of " _Yeah!_ ", taking me with him. Instantly, I know that this man is probably an _absolute god_ in the sack.

I lose myself in him and in the music as he begins to gyrate against me. Suddenly, I begin to feel what it is that he's been trying to explain to me. I begin to feel the music _through him_. I hold him tightly around his neck as he holds my body close to his, and we move together.

In a few moments, it's as though it's just him and I on the dance floor – and no one else. And it's the closest thing to making love that I have ever experienced.

* * *

 ** _A/N: A few of you were confused by the "I had signed my own arrest warrant", line in the previous chapter. That was just a way of saying that Ana may have sealed her own fate by giving this man exactly what he wanted – HER, but on HIS terms. She has yet to get everything that she wants out of the deal. But now that Ana's a 'prisoner' to Grey and to GEH, getting what she wants will be an uphill battle for her. She'll need a 'good lawyer' in order to negotiate a lighter sentence, if you will. And knowing Ana, she may just choose to defend herself instead._** **:D**

 ** _Next chapter, Ana meets the parents and mom gets extra pushy, as we know mothers can sometimes be when it comes to their boys._** **;)**

 ** _Please review chapter 12. Thanks! – ST2_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Shake You Down

**Chapter 13 – Shake You Down**

The song ends and abruptly, he pulls away from me on the dance floor.  
"Where's Elliot?" Grey frowns, scanning the floor. Instantly, I break out of my rapture and I search the area along with him.

"Kate's missing too. Let me check my phone to see if she texted," I say. We both return back to the table. Ethan and José are there drinking beers. They are both looking at us _really weird_. _Oh shit – I wonder how we looked out there dancing… together._ I cringe at the thought.

"Kate just took off with your brother," Ethan smirks at Grey, and then he turns to me. _Pff – you gotta be fucking kidding me.  
_ "Do you need a ride home?" I ask Grey.  
"No – I drove. They must've caught a cab," he frowns in distaste.

I am going to wring that woman's neck when I see her! Although I probably won't have the chance until sometime tomorrow morning, when she finally comes home after her _walk of shame_. I swear – she is not putting me in the best of lights right now. However, I didn't do myself any favors either for grinding up against my boss on the dance floor. _Geez – I hope no one else from GEH comes here. For shame – Steele!_

"Are you leaving soon?" Grey asks me.  
"Yeah, we should be heading out," I say. He glares over at Ethan and José with skepticism. _Gosh – what's with all the crazy looks between the guys here?_

"Alright, you be safe. Text me when you get home," he demands. _Um Grey – I live just a few blocks away._ However, I pacify him with a promise to text him. He and the guys bid each other goodnight and he heads out.

I stare at his back as he leaves. _My Lord, even his walk is über sexy._ And part of me is quite jealous that Kate has the ability to instantly catch her prey and take it home with her that very same night. On the other hand, _my prey_ has to age in a barrel for months before I am even able kiss it just once. _FML_.

" _Um – Ana_. What was that all about?" José glares at me with a perplexed look. _Awkward.  
_ "You don't want to know, my man," Ethan pats him heartily on the back. _Oh, geez!  
_ "We just danced – that's all. And you saw him just leave. He's my boss," I say calmly. Somehow, the fellas don't appear to believe me.

"Let's bounce," I say to break the topic. _I don't want to talk about this, guys. I'm still trying to process what happened out there myself.  
_ We pay the tab and leave.

….

I thought of no thoughts over the weekend other than the seductive dance from Saturday night. It replayed in my mind over and over again. The feel of his arms and body enveloping me – taking me with him. My scalp tingles each time the moment resurfaces in my head.

Now it's Monday morning and I have to face him once again. However, the good…well I'm unsure if the term ' _good'_ is accurate in this instance. But let's just say that I don't have to worry about him making me feel weird about what happened. This is the very same man who has yet to acknowledge our very steamy kiss from a week ago.

"Good morning, Ana," Andrea greets me on the 20th floor.  
"Hi Andrea! How was your weekend?" I ask.  
"It was great. Yours?"  
"Not too bad," I kindly dismiss. _Yes, not too bad at all – until the song ended and Kate disappeared. Hussy._

"Here's Mr. Grey's schedule for today and Tuesday. There's also a one-page week-at-a-glance summary," she says, handing me over a folder.  
"Thanks!" I say, immediately opening the contents right there on the sandstone counter. I see no changes for today since last week. I quickly scan the week-at-a-glance. _Hmm – weird._

"I see two 1-hour time blocks this week for ' _Flynn_.' Is that a meeting that I need to be involved in?" I squint in uncertainty. Andrea immediately tenses. _Uh oh._

"Um…n…no. No. That's an um, _personal appointment_ ," Andrea stutters. _Is she blushing?_ _ **Personal**_ _? Oh no. Please don't tell me that he's been seeing a woman with the last name 'Flynn'._ And suddenly, I feel deflated. I close the folder and immediately pick up the contents.

"Thanks Andrea," I say in a distant tone as I proceed towards Grey's office. I'm suddenly not feeling so well. _But Ana – 'Flynn' could be absolutely anyone. Maybe it's another fitness trainer?_ I'm sure if I were to ask, he would tell me. And then the thought enters my mind: _Ana, it's none of your business._ If I need to know, then he will tell me.

After two back-to-back meetings in the morning, I have time to go to my desk and check a few emails. Last week, I took a corporate headshot when the photographer was in the building. A finished shot was emailed to me, so I make an attempt to load the image up to my profile on the employee directory. It will not upload. _Huh? Strange._ I call Lacy.

"Hey girl!" she excitedly greets me.  
"Hi Lace. I'm trying to upload my headshot to the employee directory and it won't let me," I tell her.  
"That's weird. You're using the 80 by 80 pixel requirements, right?" she asks.  
"Yes. I've shrunk the resolution and everything. It still won't upload," I tell her.  
"Yeah – something's wrong. I change my photo all the time without any issues," Lacy informs me.  
"I guess I'll send it to IT and see if they can do it," I resolve.  
"Good idea. Let me know what they tell you in case someone up here has a similar issue," she says. I tell her that I'll keep her posted.

"So how did your weekend go?" Lacy inquires.  
"It was okay. My friend José was in town, so we all hung out on Saturday," I say, opting to give her the edited version.  
"How fun! I didn't do much, myself. Hey, are you tied up in meetings all day? I was wondering if you were free to do lunch," she asks.  
"Unfortunately, I'm booked all week. Maybe we can hang out this Friday after work?" I propose.  
"That would be awesome. Let me know what you want to do and I'm there," she replies.

We soon hang up and I send IT an email with my photo, requesting them to upload it for me to my profile since I am unable to do so.

….

Grey and I have a meeting with facilities management in his office shortly after lunch. While we wait for the others to arrive, I see on my Blackberry that a new event is in my inbox. _What in the hell is this? I_ _ **just**_ _made plans with Lacy this Friday!_

"Um…I just got an invite for some charity event happening this Friday," I say to Grey with a puzzled expression.  
" _Yes_ , the HEROES Charity Gala," he says simply.  
"Do… _er_ …am I required to go that?" I ask awkwardly. He glares sternly at me. _Oh shit_.  
"Well, it's on your calendar, isn't it?" he says in a snarky tone. _Well he didn't have to be such a smart ass about it._ Jerk!

I tighten my lips and say nothing more on the subject. I put on my _indifferent face_ and continue to browse through my inbox.

"HEROES stands for: _Helping Everyone to Reach Over Everyday Struggle_. It's a charity for broken families across the Seattle area. GEH is a major contributor," he explains in a more _at ease_ tone. _Okay – so I need to be there. And it sounds like a very worthy cause_.

"Understood," I say in an agreeable tone.  
"So, who else from GEH goes to that?" I ask.  
"Just you and I," he says. _Really? A gala? With Grey? Would I be like um…his date? No – surely not. We'd only be there to make a corporate appearance._

Then I idly wonder how fancy I will need to dress for this gala. I guess I'll worry about that when the time nears. I'm sure if I don't have anything suitable, I can borrow a gown from Kate. Kate's used to attending fancy dinners with her dad who's a media industry big shot. _Oh well, I'll have to see if Lacy can hang out on Saturday since our Friday plans are now shot._

 _Oh nice!_ I see a trip to my old college for next Thursday. Class will be back in session. _I wonder if José will be around campus then since he'll be entering his senior year. 'Via Charlie Tango'? What's that?_

"Um, what's _Charlie Tango_?" I ask as the guys from facilities enter the room.  
"It's my helicopter," he says matter-of-factly before immediately addressing the entrants.  
 _Of course he has a helicopter. I'm certain that he has a world-class pilot, too._

….

"Hi Barney," I say, peering inside of the GEH IT guru's office on the 5th floor thirty minutes before my daily update meeting with Grey. He winces at me in surprise. I sent this _yahoo_ an email on Monday about my employee directory profile picture. It is now Wednesday and he has yet to reply. I understand that everyone's busy and all, but still – _no reply at all_? Barney's normally really good responding.

"Hey Ana! How can I help you?" he asks.  
"I sent you an email two days ago about not being able to upload my new headshot to my employee directory profile," I say to him.  
"Oh yeah – I forgot to reply to that. I'm so sorry. You're actually exempt from uploading a profile picture," he says simply. I frown at him, confused.

"What do you mean – _exempt_?" I ask.  
"Because of your level at the company, we don't include any images of you at all on the employee portal," he says. _Okay – once again, what heck?_ _I don't understand what this all means._

"But Ros' picture's up there," I rebut. _Yeah – explain that, Barney.  
_ "Is it?" he says, perplexed. I nod. _Yeah dude, she's up there._ That's how I knew how she looked like before I even met her. Suddenly, I recall Grey's image not being posted. _Hmm_.  
He quickly checks the directory and verifies that my statement is accurate.

"Hmm, strange. Ana, I'll look into it and get back to you," he vows.  
"Thanks Barney," I say before leaving the area. _Well, that was a complete waste of time._

With twenty minutes left before my update meeting, I take the elevator up to my office on the 19th floor. When I arrive, I see a large flat brown package sitting on my desk _. What's this?_ I see a note card on top of it.

* * *

 **Miss Steele: For the gala on Friday. It's a black tie affair. – Christian**

* * *

 _Holy shit!_ I turn on my heel to quickly shut my office door before ripping open the box. After I flip it open and view the contents, I nearly fall to the floor.

I behold a stunning fuchsia silk gown. It's sleeveless with a ruffled asymmetric collar. That same ruffled detail goes down the back of the gown. It's – _breathtaking_. _How does he even know my dress size?_ Then I idly recall filling out a form for GEH apparel. _Perhaps that's where he got it._

Also in the box with the dress are sparkling Jimmy Choos. _Jimmy Choos?! I wonder what this dress is._ And then I see the name. _It's a Valentino?! Holy crap! This had to have cost a fortune!_

And I really want to give him this dress back. I all of a sudden feel like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_. _This is_ _ **not**_ _good. This is not good_ _ **at all**_ _. He shouldn't be buying me dresses to attend corporate-sponsored events. No way – no how._

….

Before we start our update meeting, I bring up the dress to Grey over breakfast.  
"Sir – thank you so much for the gown," I say.  
"Oh, you got the dress?" he says, pleased. _Oh boy – he looks happy. He's not going to like this._

"Yes, I did. Honestly, you didn't have to do that. I would have purchased my own gown if needed to," I say earnestly. He narrows his eyes at me.  
"But it's GEH business. Don't worry about it," he says nonchalantly. So technically, he's right. Maybe he charged it to a cost center. Although, wearing a gown that was used with company funds _also_ doesn't sit well with me.

"Sir, we didn't utilize our cost center to purchase that dress, did we?" I say in a diplomatic tone. Now he frowns at me, disturbed.  
"Of course not," he says. _Fuck, he used his own money. I'll really feel like a whore wearing that dress.  
_ "Sir…"  
"Miss Steele – _enough_ ," he says authoritatively. _Fuck._ I pushed him too far. I close my eyes. _Ana – stand down. Just wear the dress and shut up. Just don't agree to it again._

"Okay. But next time, just tell me what the dress code is for any future events and I will provide my own attire. Thank you," I say emphatically. He narrows his eyes at me as if he's taken aback by my audacity. _Yeah Grey – I said it! I'm not wearing any more of your dresses after Friday. I may work for you, but you don't own me._ He doesn't respond. Instead, he proceeds with the day's events.

"First up – looks like we have a meeting with _Useless_ Woods," Grey says, displeased.  
"It's _Lucas_ , Mr. Grey. Lucas is a _good guy_ ," I frown back at him. He scoffs at the notion.  
"Why are you defending him, Miss Steele? Do you _like_ him? Is he your _boyfriend_?" he says in a juvenilely-taunting fashion, trying to mask a smirk. And I want to thump him directly on his forehead.  
" _No_ , stop being a brat," I scold him. He suppresses a chuckle before remembering himself.

"Woods is hemorrhaging money and he's done nothing to turn things around," Grey says.  
"I disagree. I've seen his financials for the year as well as his plan for 2011. He's slowly rebounding from a downturn. The year-to-date actuals reflect that," I argue. Grey winces at me.

"What _plan_?" he says, baffled.  
"He has a business plan for 2011," I reveal.  
"I've never seen it," he frowns.  
"I have it right here," I say, retrieving a hard copy from my leather binder. I hand it over to him and he thumbs through it. As he turns through the pages, he makes a series of unreadable expressions.

"Get me a copy of this. I don't know why this is the first time I'm seeing this," Grey says, perturbed.  
"That's your copy," I say calmly. _I hope Lucas has done enough to save his ass. I've done all that I could do from my standpoint._ The numbers and targets are all here in the plan, so Grey can't disagree with that. He continues to study the document.

Later during our meeting with Lucas and his team in a conference room, Grey brings up two things that he saw in the business plan that he needed clarification on. Lucas answers both issues to Grey's satisfaction. In the middle of Grey speaking, Lucas mouths the words " _Thank you_ " over in my direction. I grin and give him an inconspicuous wink. It appears as though Grey has eased up on him.

….

Friday's workday has come and gone.

I was pleasantly surprised earlier when Lucas Woods sent me a personal invitation to do lunch with him next Wednesday. In the note, he thanked me extensively for suggesting that he do a business plan. He genuinely believes that he's on the road to profit and that Mr. Grey will soon see the light. I sure hope Lucas is right, for his sake.

But now, I have a more _pressing issue_ at hand. It's time to prepare for the HEROES charity gala. I'll have to face Grey outside of normal business hours. The thought is nauseating. It's been eleven days since we've kissed in his office. It's been six days since we've danced together at the bar. Grey has yet to say anything about either instance. Fortunately, we've been swimming in meetings, so I haven't really had time to dwell on anything non-GEH related. And when I'm not in meetings, I'm studying the business frontwards and backwards.

However, when I'm _not_ thinking about work, I ponder how he feels about me. Does he – _like me_? _Like me_ as a _erm_ … _potential_? How do I even address something like that without appearing desperate? _Um – Mr. Grey – I was wondering if you think I'm cute and if you want to um – go out with me sometime? I mean, you did kiss the hell out of me last week and all. No big deal._ Yeah, there's no way I'm bringing it up first. And when would he even address what's happened over the past couple of months between us? _Well, there's always tonight._

"Oh, Ana! You look absolutely amazing!" Kate fawns over me as I model my gala dress for her at our apartment. She then gapes at me abruptly.  
"Holy shit! Is that a fucking Valentino?!" _Oh boy. How does Fashion Plate Kate know about these things by simply looking?_ I smirk, borderline ashamed.

"Ana – I know I've been hanging out with Elliot for almost a week and all. But I don't care for his brother. He's… _creepy_. I mean, he's _super_ _hot_ , but he's _super hot_ _ **and**_ _creepy_. He really _likes_ you and all, but he's just stringing you along like a puppet. You two are _not_ progressing," she says with disdain. _Oh Katherine. Not this. Not now._

"Christian Grey is my boss. Period," I say succinctly.  
" _Oh-kay_ ," she sounds out, backhandedly placating me.

"Honestly, I think he's gay," she frowns.  
"Kate!" I snap.  
"Why won't he screw you? I mean, _look at you_! You're hot as hell! Look, Ethan and I will be out until late. If Grey doesn't pop your cherry tonight after seeing you in that sexy ass dress, I'm _completely_ writing him off. And so should you," she sternly advises. _Kate – not everyone has to fuck everything that's 'hot'._

"Christian Grey is my boss," I repeat in an unmovable stance. I resolve to repeat this as the answer over and over again each time she gives me shit about Grey.  
"Alright," she says again. _Kate, your mouth may say 'okay' and 'alright', but it's anything_ _ **but**_ _in your sight._

….

"You look sensational, Miss Steele," Grey beams.  
"Thank you."

I grin shyly at him as we exit the car and enter the fancy gala side by side. He looks like GQ model in his black tux. He simply takes my breath away.

I stand mostly silent at his side as he begins to mingle with the other attendees.  
"This is Anastasia Steele, my support manager," he introduces me to a number of people. And after hearing those same words over and other again, I almost feel…let down? _I'd prefer to be introduced as something else._ I quickly dismiss the wayward thought.

Grey and I walk around the ballroom with champagne flutes and stop every few feet to chat with someone that he knows. This _hanging around a top notch, big time CEO_ is getting quite tiresome. Everyone wants a piece of him. And quite frankly, so do I – but for an entirely different reason. _Ana! Stop it!_

"Miss Steele, I'd like you to meet an associate of mine. This is John Flynn. John – meet Anastasia Steele, my new support manager," Grey introduces proudly. _Proudly? Strange._ What's more weird is that Mr. Flynn looks absolutely thrilled to meet me.

Oh yes, _this is Flynn_ – the one who Grey sees frequently. So Flynn's a man. _Thank goodness._ I idly wonder what type of _associate_ he is.

"My word – so _you're_ the new muscle in town," the gentleman beams at me. _He has a British accent. Why is he so happy to meet me?  
_ "I suppose so," I grin shyly.  
"Excuse me for a moment," Grey says and he steps away abruptly. _Okay, um – why did you leave me with this man I just met?_

"So Anastasia…"  
"Please, call me Ana."  
"Very well. _Ana_ , are you enjoying yourself so far?"  
"Yeah," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true?" he says with narrow eyes. I bashfully look down.  
"I'm not very good at hiding my feelings," I tell him.  
"And why do I get the feeling that is also _not_ _true_?" he smirks. I giggle nervously. _What's this dude's story anyway?_

"So, Mr. Flynn. What type of business do you do?" I ask him point blank. He grins at me.  
"Oh – I service the community," he says cryptically. _Oh. So charity stuff, huh?_ Which would explain why he's here at this event.  
"You enjoy working for Christian?" he asks suddenly. Again, do people expect me to tell the truth whenever they ask me such a question?

"It's fine. He keeps me very busy," I grin courteously. He chuckles.  
"Oh, I'm sure he does," he says with a furrowed brow. _You really don't know the half of it Flynn. Or maybe you do._ And I idly wonder how much Grey confides in him.

Suddenly, Grey returns with a handsomely dressed older couple trailing close behind him. Grey looks – nervous.  
"Oh, Christian, I see you found two wanderers!" Flynn greets. He hugs the woman and kisses her on the cheek before shaking the man's hand.

"I'll resume my quest for more hors d'oeuvres. It was nice seeing everyone. And Ana – such a pleasure to meet you," he grins brightly before taking my hand and bowing courteously. _He's such a character.  
_ "Nice meeting you too," I say to him before he trails off.

I look over at Grey and he appears hesitant. The couple that walked over with him is still with us. The woman who is very beautiful is wearing a sequined blue gown and she can't stop smiling at me. _Huh?_ The man, presumably her husband looks dapper in a black tux.

"Anastasia, this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey and Carrick Grey. Mom, Dad…meet Anastasia Steele, my new support manager," Grey introduces. _Holy shit! His folks?!_ I beam wide at them.  
"My gosh! Mr. and Dr. Grey! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" I say, overly excited. _Calm down, Ana. It's just his parents – no need to make a scene._

"Oh – the pleasure is truly _all mine_. And please, call me Grace," she grins wide at me, taking me by the hand. I catch Grey rolling his eyes from my peripheral. _Really? What's his deal?  
_ "Nice to meet you. Call me Carrick," the elder Mr. Grey says warmly. He's not as giddy as his wife, but he's very courteous.

"Oh Christian, she is simply a doll. You are gorgeous, Anastasia. Just look at you!" she raves at me. _Oh boy._ Grey looks like he wants to be anywhere but here right now.  
"So where are you two sitting?" the mother asks her son.  
"Over there," he says, pointing to the table.

"Great, we'll sit with you and Anastasia for a few," she says excitedly. Oh, Grey does _not_ look thrilled. And Papa Grey looks sort of annoyed with his wife as well.

We eventually all settle at the table.  
"Mother, I didn't know that you and Father were coming here tonight," Christian says mechanically. _Goodness – what a tight-ass!_

"Christian dear, your father and I have been giving to this charity since you were a little boy," his mother laughs off.  
"So Anastasia," she says, now focusing her attention on me. Grey flinches and then runs his hand through his hair in frustration. I can see his father suppressing his laugh. _Geez._

"Please, call me Ana," I implore her.  
"Ana – so what type of work do you do for Christian?" she asks, and immediately anticipates my response. It's like I'm being interviewed.

"I do whatever Mr. Grey needs me to do," I tell her.  
" ** _Mr. Grey_** _?_ Christian – you don't make this sweet girl call you that, do you?" Grace lovingly scolds her son. And I want to laugh at her putting him on the spot like that, because he is squirming.

"No Mother, I don't," he says, irritated. _Oh really? So I'm just going to start calling him by his first name now and see how he deals with that._ His mother turns her attention back to me.

"So Ana, when Christian was a little boy and started playing the piano," she begins. And I lean in and give her a big Kool Aid smile as she talks. _She's about to spill! Oh, I love overzealous mothers! This is fucking great!_

"Mother, please," Christian sighs in exasperation.  
"Don't ' _Mother please_ ' me! I'm talking to sweet Ana, here," she counters her son. _Hahahahah!_ I'm laughing so hard on the inside. I absolutely _love_ seeing Christian Grey look extremely uncomfortable. It's my _spirit animal_.

"Do you play any instruments, Ana?" Grace asks. And now I'm being interviewed once again. _This should be interesting._

"No, I don't. I was more into literature growing up," I tell her.  
"Oh my goodness…so was Christian! You two have _so much_ in common!" she raves. _Um…_ And Christian does not look happy at his meddling mother.

"By the way Ana, your dress is to die for! You have excellent taste," she raves. I give her a shy grin.  
"I would love to take credit for this lovely dress, but it was your son who picked it out," I divulge. _Oh, no you didn't Anastasia!_ Oh, yes – yes, I did. _That's what you get for buying me this dress, Christian._ He closes his eyes, probably imagining disappearing from the face of the earth. I look over to his mom and she's about to explode for an entirely different reason.

"Oh my! That is _so_ adorable! Oh Christian, did you pick out this dress _especially_ for Ana?" she says, borderline squealing. Holy shit, she is _way_ too thrilled! And I find it hilarious.

" _Yes_ ," he says through gritted teeth, not wanting to stay on the subject. I chuckle.  
"Ana, sweetie – you have to come over to our place for dinner next Saturday. Do you know Elliot, Christian's brother and his new friend Kate?" she asks. I start to chuckle while Grey sighs in annoyance.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Kate is actually my roommate," I tell her with a sly grin.  
"Oh my goodness! See! You and Christian are already connected outside of work! Might as well _seal-the-deal_ , if you know what I mean," she says tongue-in-cheek with a raised brow. _Holy shit, Mama Grey! You are something else!_ And I feel my face heat up, so I know without a doubt that I am blushing.

"That's enough, Grace," Carrick murmurs to his wife.  
" _What_?" she whispers back, affronted.  
"Let's leave these two alone. We already have a table over with our friends," Carrick says before standing and pulling up his reluctant wife. Christian is still visibly disturbed by his mother's behavior. Grace kisses her son's cheek.

"You need to stop working so hard and come spend some time with your mother," she lovingly scolds him. He rolls his eyes, embarrassed.  
"I'll try," he sighs. Carrick shakes his son's hand, and the parents head off.

"I sincerely apologize for my mother's behavior," Grey says with an annoyed look. _What? Why is he apologizing?  
_ "She was fine. Your parents are really nice," I grin wide at him. However, my smile isn't contagious. He looks, _uneasy_. And the reaction wipes away my smile. Now, I am truly ready to go home. _I really don't understand this man. I don't get him – at all._

Later, we're in the back seat of the car while Taylor drives me home. I sit as far away from him as possible, avoiding him at all costs. I'm not happy about the way he has treated me this evening. He spends a ludicrous amount of money on this beautiful dress and shoes – with his own money – and still treats me as though I'm _just an associate_.

I honestly don't like who I am when I am around him. When I'm around him, I begin to question myself. Reason being – I just don't know where I stand with him, and the thought is disheartening. Suddenly out of nowhere, he begins to spout out orders at me, completely oblivious to my distant demeanor.

"I need those final reports from logistics. Make sure they have those to me by close of business Monday," he barks. _Grey, I'm not in the mood for this shit right now. It's Friday night._

"Fine," I mutter, disengaged.  
"By the way, you told Woods to put together that business plan, didn't you?" he says in an accusatory tone. I instantly turn from the window and glare at him. _Gosh! What crawled up his ass? Why is he being so snippy with me?_

"Does it matter?" I snap back at him. He's taken aback at my candor.  
"No. But what _does_ matter is that you are such an advocate for a man that has proved nothing but to be a complete louse and an extreme fuck up!" he says, vexed.

I am utterly appalled at this man sitting before me. What happened to the man who was agreeable during our meeting with Lucas on Wednesday? And why is he just bringing this shit up to me right now? Why on a Friday night? A Friday night where I hoped to have a good time and get to know him better outside of work? I got to meet his folks and everything! And now, I want nothing more but to be out of his presence. _He changes moods more often than a politician changes their political stance, I swear!_

"Christian, that's not true. He is trying as best he can. He wants nothing more than to see Elite Technologies succeed. He built that company from the ground up," I argue calmly. _Yep, I called you by your first name. It was either that or 'Asshole'_. Now he's furious.

"I'm done with him! I'm firing him on Monday!" he growls. _Oh boy._ I instantly go from 0 to 100.  
"Why?! He gave you everything you asked for! He has a plan to rebound!" I shout at him. _Man, this is going to get nasty – I just know it. It's too bad, really, because I look so cute in this dress._

"I don't give a fuck! And if you weren't so busy being _snowed_ by him, you would be able to see the forest for the fucking trees!" he seethes at me.

Thank God Taylor just pulled up to my apartment. I am getting the fuck out of here.

"I am off the clock, Grey! I'll see you on Monday! Goodnight!" I flare.

Immediately, I swing open the door before Taylor is even able to put the car into park. I quickly climb out and slam the door hard before storming towards my apartment building. I am DONE. _I told you dammit, I am NOT going to tolerate you yelling at me! Ever!_

"Ana!" he shouts after me. Before I can reach the steps, I suddenly feel him grabbing me by the arm and turning me around to face him.  
"Get your hands off of me! I told you to _never_ yell at me!" I spit at him, yanking my arm out of his grasp.  
"Look…I'm sorry," he says with a fearful look in his eyes. _Holy shit…how many of these instant attitude changes does he have under his sleeve?_ He is the most mercurial person I have _ever_ met. Seriously, _bar none_! And like the stupid idiot I am, I feel somewhat sorry for him. But still…

"Why the sudden change of heart now? You were absolutely fine with Lucas' data on Wednesday!" I shout at him. He takes a deep, calming breath.  
"Look, I went a little overboard. I was just a little worked up," he says in an explanation. _A little worked up? No, home fry – you were more than just 'a little worked up'. You were thermonuclear._ And what would cause him to fly off the handle all of a sudden? It was so fucking random! And how did he figure that I was the one who told Lucas to do the business plan?

I try to calm down as well, but it's quite difficult. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

"Look, can we talk?" he beseeches. _So he wants to talk._ But do I want to listen? I hesitate to respond.  
"Come, let's do coffee," he says. And then it hits me. _Look Ana, you're home. You have a Keurig in the apartment. Your roommates aren't home and won't be until late. Invite the man up._ Really?! Should I? _Yes Ana, do it._

"I have a coffee machine in the apartment if you'd like to come up," I offer. Suddenly, he looks reluctant.  
"Are your roommates home?" he asks. I shake my head. He eases up.  
"Sure. Wait here and I'll tell Taylor," he says.

 _Oh shit! He's coming up!_

….

In the kitchen, I hand Grey his coffee while he sits on a barstool. I then start on making my tea. _Wow, Christian Grey is in_ _ **my**_ _apartment. How surreal._

"And three of you live here?" he frowns. I nod. _Yes Grey, not everyone can afford a palace._ However, I could have if I only took the salary that was originally offered to me. I dismiss the thought.  
"So where does Miss Kavanagh's brother sleep?" he asks. _Her name is Kate, Mr. Formal.  
_ "Right over there. That sofa pulls out into a bed," I tell him, pointing to the living room. I take my finished tea and sit in the barstool next to Grey.

"So Miss Steele, I would like to address a remark you made earlier. You mentioned being ' _off the clock_ '. However, due to your recent promotion, there is no such thing as being ' _off the clock_ ' for you," he smirks.

 _Oh really now, Grey?_ I roll my eyes at him and he immediately narrows his at me, amused. _Whoa – he's sexy._ _Snap out of it, Steele!_ I need to do damage control concerning Lucas.

"Look, give Lucas just a little more time. He's trending upward now, not downward," I calmly request. Grey lets out an irritated sigh. _Why does he despise Lucas so much? I just don't understand._ I give him a transparent glare. _There are no hidden agendas with me, Grey. I truly think that Lucas is really trying his best to succeed._

After a few moments of silence, Grey gives his verdict.

"I'll give Woods one month to show 2% growth. That's all. _One month_ ," he says firmly.  
"Two," I negotiate. He frowns at me, but considers my revision.  
"Fine. Two months to show 2% growth," he says. I beam at him and he arches a brow at me. _Good heavens.  
_ "See, now? Was that hard?" I patronize him.  
"Don't make me regret my decision, Miss Steele," he murmurs silkily. _Dayum._ He stares right into my eyes, and suddenly my breathing becomes more labored. _Geez, Steele, get a grip!_

Slowly he stands. _Fuck, he's leaving._ But wait – he takes me by the hand and pulls me up to meet him. _Oh. My. God._ He places his hands on the small of my back and pulls me into him.

"Ana, you are so _beautiful_ ," he whispers against my lips. _Holy…_ His lips soon find mine and we are now in a passionate embrace. And I want to touch him, so I place my hands into his hair. He allows it. Our kiss grows deeper. _Whoa._ And he tastes as wonderful as I remembered. I hear a moan escape his throat, and our smooch deepens even further. His hands begin to glide over my silk-covered derriere. _Oh my – it's getting hot in here._

I can feel his groin pressing up against me. _Oh shit! Is that his…_ I let out a moan. _Oh!_ I feel a sweet sensation all over my body, and I want his hands all over me.

I want _him_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – I already wrote part of the first lemon for a future chapter (hint, it's not in 14). And oh boy, is it HAWT! Can't wait until we get there. But right now, we still have a little ways to go before Christian lets more of his guard (and his drawers) down with his new direct report._** **:D**

 ** _Like I said before, Christian usually has to be forced into a corner before he opens up just a little bit more. Hey, 'nobody puts Mr. Grey in the corner' – so get ready for him to come out swinging! You'll definitely enjoy the journey in the next few chapters, FER SURE._** **;)**

 ** _One last thing: The Bitch Troll's not stepping one foot in my 'upbeat' story. She will however be explained in a future chapter._**

 ** _Please review chapter 13. Thanks! – ST2_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Hot n Cold

**Chapter 14 – Hot n Cold**

My hands knot firmly into his soft copper hair as our kiss becomes more heated. The massage he gives my bottom grows more intense. He begins to graze his erection up against me. _Oh, my. I think it's really going to happen tonight. Am I ready for this? Should I tell him that I've never done this before?_

Suddenly, he pulls his lips away from mine, letting out a gasp. His hands move up and away from my backside. _Oh no. Not this again._ I lower my hands down from his hair. _Shit, Grey. Why can't we move any further? Why the brick wall?_

"Ana," he murmurs against my cheek. And I wholeheartedly dread the words that may follow. He straightens up and looks at me with conflicted eyes.  
"I should go," he breathes.

I have no words. I don't know why he keeps pulling away from me like this. I suddenly drop my gaze from his, focusing on the Formica kitchen floor. I don't know what to say. I don't understand why he doesn't want me. And the feeling begins to slowly burn within me.

Suddenly, he lifts up my chin to refocus my gaze into his.  
"Ana, I am your boss," he says. _Yeah, we've already established that, Grey._ I say nothing.

"Look, I don't want you to leave. I mean…I need you with me – _at Grey House_. That's why we can't get involved outside of work. I wouldn't want you to quit if things outside of business didn't work out between us. And trust me, if you were to find out what I was _really like_ , you wouldn't want anything to do with me," he says adamantly. I gape at him.

 _So Grey, what_ _ **are**_ _you_ _ **really like**_ _? And why is it such a big deal that you are so reluctant in letting me get too close to you?_ I just don't understand it!

"Christian, I don't think that you give me enough credit," I say with a cracked voice. _Oh no. Ana, please don't cry._

"No…I _know_ you would leave. Look, Ana – as I've told you before, I'm working _really_ hard here. I'm trying to…to _change_. However, _changing_ is more difficult than I anticipated. As of right now, I'm just not all the way _there_ yet. I'm not capable of being who you deserve. I…I'm so sorry for misleading you," he says with sincere regret. _Misleading me? What the hell!_

And now, I want nothing more than for him to leave my apartment. Just like Kate, I am DONE. If he is not willing to try, then I can't either.

"Okay," I say stepping back, furthering the distance between us. I try to find the strength within _not_ to fall apart. I feel so let down. Let down by the past two months, let down by the past two weeks, let down by this night, and most of all, let down by him.

"Ana," he says sadly, reaching his hand out for me. I gape at it as if it's plagued and I leave him hanging.  
"I'm sorry," he says again. He takes me in one last time before turning towards the door. I follow him as he shuts it behind him, and I immediately lock it.

 _Yep, that was truly it. There will be no more_. I am not going to let this man hurt me like that ever again. And instead of engaging in a passionate kiss against the door this time around, I begin to weep against it instead.

….

I wake up Sunday morning in a cold sweat. I had another dream – _about him_.

I don't understand what's been going on with me these past two of nights. Surely I need to be over him. He's made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with me outside of work.

However, my traitorous body continues to feel things; things that it has never felt before. My mind can't stand him, but my body craves everything about him and his sweet caresses. I can't explain it. It's as if my body is tethered to _all things Grey_ , and it's more than frustrating.

I've never had a sexual encounter, so I have nothing to compare this to. I don't want to talk to Kate about this. She's so eager for me to start dating after what happened (or didn't happen) to me on Friday night. I just want to swear off men altogether. But Kate assured me that no other man behaves like Christian Grey.

I shower to wash the sensation off before heading into the kitchen. To my surprise, Kate is here. I expected her to still be off somewhere with Elliot. Thankfully, Elliot has never spent the night here. _That would just be too weird._

"Ana?" Kate says with a puzzled look.  
"Yeah?" I say as I reach inside the fridge for the orange juice.  
"Did you give any thought about hanging out tonight? Maybe we can introduce you to one of Elliot's friends," she says.  
"Kate," I sigh, not in the mood for this discussion.

"You look… _bothered_ ," she says. _Well quite frankly, I am._ How do I tell her that I have sexual fantasies about a man that she can't stand, and I've never even had sex before? This is a very difficult predicament that I'm in right now. _Fuck it, I'm in an adventurous mood. Let's ask Kate some questions._ Maybe I'll even learn something along the way.

"So – you know my situation. I don't have experience in a certain area in life. Well, you know I'm completely done with that _other_ situation. But let's just say I meet someone new and the feeling is mutual. How do I um…prepare myself?" I ask in the most awkward way. Suddenly, Kate lights up like Christmas.

"Oh, Ana honey! You've definitely come to the right place!" she says, almost _too_ excited. _Oh boy. Why did I even go there with her?_

Immediately, Kate dashes to her bedroom. I sigh. _I'm not looking forward to the following conversation._ Quickly, she returns and places her MacBook on the counter. I wince. _What is this?_ _Am I looking at pornography?_

"Female friendly porn. Watch it. And then you should learn how to do a good bj, because let's be honest – in who's world does a virgin perform a bj _really well_ the first time around? We're talking no gag reflex _and_ can swallow semen without throwing up," she rattles off. _What!_

"Don't worry, we'll get more into detail about that later. Anyway, your first time will probably suck. We've had this discussion before," she says. _Oh no. Why Kate! Why!_

Well, at least this takes her mind off of how much she can't stand Grey.

….

It's very difficult to look at him and not feel anything, but I give it my best shot on Monday. Usually, drowning myself in work keeps me from dwelling on any of my scattered emotions. And granted, I spend about 70% of my time daily in his presence in one form or another.

I don't know what possessed this man to think that after letting me down on Friday night that it would remain ' _business as usual_ ' between us. But on the same token, I refuse to let him see me crumble. I can be professional and produce quality work, all feelings aside.

"Here's logistics' completed report," I say to him as I place the document right before him.  
"Thank you," he says cordially.  
"I'm headed over to accounting right now. They had a few questions about the upcoming audit," I tell him.  
"Sure," he says with an understanding nod. I turn to leave his office.  
And there's a small part of me that want's him to call my name and say ' _Let's talk about Friday_ '. However, I wouldn't even know how to respond to that. Thankfully, he lets me go on my way.

When I exit on the 7th floor, I run into my Las Vegas cohort Katie.

"Ana!" she beams.  
"Hey KB," I warmly greet her.  
"I'm so glad to run into you. Look, I told you that I would contact you whenever I decided to give speed dating a shot. Well, I'm actually going tomorrow night after work, and I would really like you to go with me," she says with hope.

 _Oh no._ Truly, dating is like the last thing on my mind right now.

"Look KB, I don't know," I say, dripping with skepticism. Actually, I _do_ know. I _don't_ want to do it!  
"Ana, please don't say ' _no'_ just yet. Look, think about it. Let me know by tomorrow afternoon if you decide to go, okay?" she says. Reasonable enough. It's still plenty of time to tell her ' _no'_ tomorrow too. _Maybe I can even use 'working late' as an excuse not to go._

"Sure, KB. I'll catch you later," I tell her as I head over to accounting.

….

I survived Monday, post- _letdown_. Now bring on Tuesday. I have a full schedule all day. Thankfully, most of my time will be spent with department managers and their teams getting them prepared for the audit. I was glad that Grey cancelled our morning meeting today. I was able to get a few things accomplished in my office.

By noon, I reach a good breaking point before my one o'clock meeting. I have some time to catch up with my friends, so I give Lacy a call to see if she's free to have lunch. Luckily I called her first because she says that Gunther is tied up in a meeting and can't do lunch anyway. I meet Lacy down in the main lobby.

"Finally you're free, _big shot_!" she teases me. I really miss having lunch with her and Gunther.  
"I know. This is rare, so don't get used to it," I tease.  
"So, the sandwich shop two blocks down?" she asks.  
"Sounds like a plan," I concur.

As we set to leave, we see Grey some distance ahead of us. _Oh, I didn't know he was down here. I frown to myself._ Suddenly a tall woman with a stylish jet black bob hairdo and impeccably dressed runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck. _What?!_ My heart drops into my stomach.

Suddenly, he laughs heartily before wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her tight. He then lifts her slightly off the ground. _Oh no._ And for the finale, he places a kiss on her cheek. _I'm about to be sick._ Eventually, he puts her back on solid ground and she takes him by the arm as they exit the building happily together.

And I just stand in place, unable to move.  
"Ana?" Lacy calls. I reluctantly look at her, tightening my lips in a crooked line. _Yeah, that was quite painful to watch._ And I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep. As I look at Lacy, she instantly knows how I am feeling. She saw it all unfold too.

"Hey, let's just go to the café on the second floor," she suggests in a comforting tone. But I can't be comforted right now. I'm literally trying to keep myself from falling apart here.  
"I just want to go home," I say in barely a whisper.

"No Ana, don't. Let's talk, okay? You want to go to your office or something? Forget lunch," Lacy says. I nod soberly. Shortly afterwards, we head up to the 19th floor. _I really don't feel like talking right now._

….

"So Ana – what is it that you do for a living?"

 _What am I doing here?_ Earlier today, Lacy convinced me to go ahead try speed dating with Katie. I really rather be at home in bed right now, hugging my stuffed tiger. Instead, I'm embarking on a series of five-minute mindless mini-dates with a bunch of guys who don't take my mind off of the one who broke my heart; the one who I have to see every single weekday until I find another job.

In fact, I should to be at home right now searching for a new job because I'd rather work at McDonald's than work for a man who's a piece of shit that meets his girlfriends for lunch at work, when he _just_ kissed me four days ago. I mean…this is the _same guy_ who gave _me_ shit for Ethan coming up here and bringing me lunch. Yeah, who was _his_ ' _unauthorized visitor_ '? _Give me a fucking break, Grey!_

But I digress. I need to return back to the here and now. I kept on the beige skirt and blazer ensemble from work earlier, and now I'm here at a bar meeting random strangers.

"I work for a transportation and technology firm," I tell date number six.  
"Sounds interesting. I actually work in publishing," he reveals. I gape at him. _Oh yes! I knew there had to be a reason I came here! I mean…besides to take my mind off of Grey._

" _Really?_ Actually, it's my dream to go into publishing," I tell him. He lights up. He then proceeds to disclose some of the types of things that he does on the job, and I'm fully engaged. Unfortunately, our time is cut way too short when the bell rings. _Shit! Finally an interesting 'date' and it didn't last long enough._ However, the same exact five minutes took an eternity in the previous five mini-dates.

There was one guy in the beginning that pretty much said, " _Look, I'm only here to hookup._ " I gaped at him then replied, " _Thanks, but no thanks_." So for the remaining 4.5 minutes of our ' _date_ ', we stared at the table and sipped on our drinks until the bell rang. Well, at least he was honest. Unfortunately, I can't say that about someone else in particular. _Fucking Grey… grrr!_

"I'm a gourmet chef," the next date tells me. _Oh? When I'm not busy being lovesick over megalomaniac CEOs, I enjoy cooking as well.  
_ "What's your specialty?"  
"Cajun cuisine. My family is from New Orleans, so I grew up on that stuff," he beams. _Aww, he seems quite nice._ We continue to talk about food and yet again, time ends too quickly and the next date is up.

By the end of the night, I can honestly say that I met a couple of _really_ nice guys. I'll know if I made a connection with any of them when I get home and check my email. KB also had a few potentials. All in all, I'm glad that Lacy convinced me to come here with Katie. Was the timing perfect? No. But at least this night _almost_ took my mind off of my troubles. _Almost._ Well truthfully, it didn't. It was _just_ a distraction.

….

"Three dates in three nights! Ana, I told you that there were some good guys out there. Guys that won't lead you on," Kate beams at me Wednesday morning in the kitchen. She's truly looking forward to the next three nights more than I am. I roll my eyes at her.

"Maybe the guy that you're meeting up with for coffee tonight will connect you with someone at the publishing house that he works for. I mean let's be honest, you need to get the hell out of GEH…ASAP," Kate frowns at me. _True that._

"I'm trying," I tell her. But until then, I must go and face the King of Assholes. The very _hot_ King of Assholes.

I get to work and check in with Andrea first thing. I view the schedule for tomorrow and see that our day trip to WSU Vancouver has been postponed. This sits very well with me because I have a date with ' _Brandon the Chef_ ' that night.

Tonight however, I'll meet up with Jeremy who works in publishing. I've been pondering how to bring up my desire to get connected with who he knows in order to get a foothold into the publishing world. I'm not quite sure if there's a tactful way to do that, especially while on a supposed ' _date_ '.

"Ana, can I trouble you for some advice?" Andrea prefaces. _Oh boy – I wonder what she's going to ask me._

"So, I have a strong feeling that Mr. Grey wants to terminate Olivia. Look, I know that she makes a lot of mistakes, but I _do_ need the help up here. Also, Olivia is Senator Blandino's daughter. GEH wouldn't be in the best of lights with such an influential politician if we fired his daughter," Andrea says humbly. _Hmm._

"I noticed that Olivia's very good with numbers. Perhaps she'd be better suited in finance. I'm sure Melissa on the 8th floor could use her down there. I'll touch base with Melissa sometime this week. I'll also work on getting you some good reliable help up here," I tell her.

"Oh, thank you, Ana! I didn't want to bother Mr. Grey with this," Andrea says in a sigh of relief.  
"No problem at all, Andrea. That's why I'm here," I smile warmly before proceeding onward to Grey's office for a series of meeting.

….

That evening, I sit alone in a small coffee shop not too far from my apartment. Suddenly, I see Jeremy walk in. I wave him over and he beams when he sees me. He comes right over. I stand to greet him and he gives me a friendly hug.

"Hey Ana! Great to see you again! What would you like to drink?" he asks. I tell him that I want my favorite tea with the bag out and he heads up to the counter to purchase our drinks. I take my seat and wait for him to return.

When Jeremy gets back, we begin discussing how yesterday was the first time that either of us had ever gone speed dating. It wasn't what we expected. Quite honestly, if you remove the awkward _dates_ , speed dating was actually quite fun.

Jeremy then asks me about where I grew up and all that jazz. I tell him about Montesano, my mother and Ray. I tell him how my stepfather would always drag me fishing with him as little girl. _I never quite took to it the way Ray wanted me to._ Just before I could quiz Jeremy about his job in publishing – my dream profession, my work phone buzzes. I roll my eyes.

"What is it?" Jeremy squints in concern. I pull out my work phone. _Yep, it's Grey._ I send him directly to voicemail. _I'm busy, Grey. Leave me alone._

"So I recall from last night that you work in publishing," I preface. He grins.  
"Yes. I also remember that you were an English major with aspirations of getting into the field yourself," he says. I give him a shy smile and I nod.

"Well I'll be happy to tell you how I managed to get into publishing. It's just a matter of finding the right position for you. And sometimes when that _right position_ isn't necessarily available, you'll even take an editor's assistant role until you can work your way up the chain," he advises. Just before I can ask him which of the four Seattle-based publishing firms he works for, my work phone buzzes again. S _eriously?!_

Yep, it's Grey. I send him straight to voicemail yet again. _I will deal with him later._

Even if I don't _connect_ with Jeremy, at least I can leave here knowing that tonight was not a total waste. He's giving me some good advice here.

"So what is it that you do again? I know you tried to explain it to me last night," Jeremy asks.  
"I work for a global transportation and technology organization. The business also has stakes in other industries," I tell him.  
"Is publishing in their portfolio?" Jeremy asks.  
"No. Publishing doesn't yield a high return. Most of the companies that are in our portfolio yield a high return. I don't see publishing ever fitting the bill," I tell him. And even if GEH _did_ own a stake in publishing, I'd never work there. _I want far away from Christian Grey._

"That's understandable. So why is it that you want to work in publishing? It seems like you know your way around what you are currently doing. Why the drastic change?" Jeremy inquires. And I can't tell him that it's mainly because I fell for the CEO and I just want to get as far away from him as possible.

"I grew up reading classic English literature. I truly love to read. I just don't see any other place for me other than in publishing," I say wholeheartedly. Jeremy grins at me in understanding. And once again, the moment is shat on thanks to this damn-buzzing Blackberry! It's Grey, again.

"I am so sorry. It's my work phone," I say apologetically. This time after sending Grey's call to voicemail, I shut the phone off. _There! I've had enough of you today, Mr. Mercurial!_

"My goodness – take it, please," Jeremy encourages me.  
"No, work will still be there when I get in tomorrow," I chuckle. Jeremy laughs and we continue our conversation.

Jeremy talks a little bit about his family, which is fairly large. He's a California boy who moved to Washington after his father took a job up here. I laugh at some of his childhood stories. Jeremy's a really cool guy. Suddenly, Jeremy transitions the conversation back to publishing.

"Ana, you're a very nice girl. I hope that this won't be the last time we get to hang out," he says.  
"I'm having a great time, so I'd like to do this again," I grin at him. _It's the truth.  
_ "So if you don't mind, send me your resume and I'll see what I can do from my end of things," he offers. _Oh my gosh – I didn't even have to ask! This is so great!  
_ "You'd do that?" I beam graciously at him.

Just before Jeremy can respond, we are interrupted. And I don't have to look up to see who it is. I can smell his enticing scent. _Shit._

"Miss Steele – is there a _problem_ with your Blackberry?"

I look up and see Grey standing over me, scowling. Jeremy gapes at him.

"As you can see here Mr. Grey, I'm currently busy," I say, perturbed _. The fucking nerve of him! How in the hell did he know that I was here?!_ Then it hits me: I have a corporate car and corporate Blackberry. I'm sure there's a tracking mechanism on both items. _Son of a bitch!_

And like the _asshole_ that he is, Grey pulls up a chair to our table and takes a seat. Jeremy looks as if his mind is completely blown right now. I on the other hand want to _murder_ Grey.

"Excuse me?" I frown at him, appalled. _Go away!_ Grey ignores me and turns his attention to my date. Grey gives him a scary, intimidating look. And I even shudder at the sight. _What is going on?!_

"So, um…" Grey prompts him for his name.  
"Jeremy," my date says, frazzled.  
"Jeremy. How did you meet Miss Steele?"

 _Oh my God! Is he for real? No – this can't be real. Am I being 'Punk'd'?! You can come out now, Ashton Kutcher!_

"Um, last night at speed dating? Who are you?" Jeremy squints.  
"Her _boss_ ," Grey scoffs. _Really, ass! You have the nerve to be annoyed when a perfectly reasonable question is being asked of you? Tell me Grey, how many other bosses do_ _ **you**_ _know that interrupt the dates of their subordinates? Huh? That's what I thought.  
_ Grey immediately turns to me and scowls.

"You went _speed dating_?" he says with a look of disdain. _I owe you no explanation, Grey. Get the hell out of here. Now!  
_ I don't respond. I simply give him an ice cold glare that says _'You are not welcomed here!'_ But he doesn't take the hint. Or rather he chooses to ignore it. He turns back to poor Jeremy.

"So what is it that you do for a living?" Grey lobs the next interview question at him. _Okay, I've had enough._

"Christian, why are you here?" I say in a very uncourteous tone of voice. _Please leave, Grey!_ He turns to me with a frown.  
"You didn't answer your phone. Maybe next time, you will," he says harshly. _UnFUCKINGbelievable!_

"I left work for the day. This is _my_ time," I say through gritted teeth. From my peripheral view, I can see that Jeremy would rather be anywhere but here right now. _So would I, Jeremy. So. Would. I.  
_ "You're _never_ off the clock, Miss Steele. **_Always_** answer my calls," he scolds. He then turns his attention back to Jeremy.  
"Answer my question," Grey demands. _You gotta be fucking KIDDING ME!_

Jeremy's mouth begins to move, but nothing comes out. Suddenly, Jeremy's eyes open wide and he starts pointing at Grey. _Oh no.  
_ "Wait a minute…you're Christian Grey, aren't you?" Jeremy gapes. _Lord. Please don't be a fanboy. I can't even deal right now._

"Yes. Now for the final time, answer the question," Grey says on the verge of snapping. And I want to disappear into thin air right now. I don't believe this man. I have no words for him. No words.

Suddenly, the fear of God rises up in poor Jeremy and he stands to his feet.  
"I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Jeremy says. He gives me a quick glance before he frantically scurries off.

Slowly, I turn my head to Grey and give him a look that could kill.

"Why did you come here?" I try my best not to yell in order to not bring any unwelcomed attention to myself in such a public place. However, I _really_ want to cuss this man out so bad. And like the stubborn _so-and-so_ that he is, he gives me a very displeased look.

"Miss Steele, you need to know who in the hell these people are before you just go out on random dates with them like that. What were you thinking? It's absolutely reckless," he scolds. I roar on the inside. I want to bash his face in I'm so fucking mad.

"How dare you! _You_ don't want me, but I can't go out with anyone else?!" Now I'm yelling. _Yep, now people are looking over here._ I honestly don't care anymore. I've lost all sense of self-control the moment he called me ' _reckless_ '.

"Miss Steele, you need to care more about your wellbeing," he scolds again as if he didn't hear a _fucking_ word I just said. _You know what – I can't deal._ I look out the picture window and catch Jeremy leaving. _Fuck! And there goes my in to publishing connection._ I am now livid.

I'm breathing hard, borderline hyperventilating. I stand and I turn to walk away. And I hear Grey ranting behind me, but I don't turn around. I leave, get in my car and I go home.

 _I need to get away from this man. He is extremely toxic._

….

So what do I even say to him today? I truly have no words for him.

Last night was a complete and utter disaster. Thankfully, I haven't seen Kate since my date from hell. Kate would literally have Grey's balls on a platter right now for what he did to me.

Kate's spending the next few days with Elliot at the falls, and I idly wonder how serious those two are becoming. I roll my eyes at the thought. Well on the positive side, I probably won't see Kate again until Sunday evening. It gives me some time to process things all on my own before getting _wild-and-crazy-Kate_ involved in my mess. _I'm_ _ **not**_ _looking forward to that – not_ _ **one bit**_ _._

Last night, I sent Jeremy an email apologizing for my maniac boss' behavior. I also went ahead and sent him my resume and told him that if he wanted to delete it, I would completely understand. I feel absolutely awful about last night. I'm sure Jeremy never wants to see me again.

As time progresses, I am more than proud of myself. At work, I don't bring up last night to Grey, and neither does he (to my shock). Drama aside, he and I work extremely well together. Grey doesn't step on my toes and I do my job very well. But how long can we avoid the elephant in the room? This is not healthy in the slightest. It's not healthy for him and it's most certainly not healthy for me. I'm hoping that my days are truly numbered here at GEH. I don't know how much more of this I can stand.

I get through one more workday before going home to prepare for dinner with Chef Brandon. Tonight, I'm dotting all of my I's and crossing all of my T's this time around. That means not taking my corporate car or my Blackberry. Thankfully, Kate has left her car at home with me.

At seven, I meet Brandon at a classy little Italian restaurant a distance away. He and I engage in idle chit chat and he makes several recommendations on the menu. He then reveals that he used to be a chef at this restaurant some time ago. _No wonder he's so well versed with the menu._

"So Ana, I hope you'll let me cook for you one of these days," Brandon says, upbeat. I suddenly feel _weirded out. Look dude, I just met you!_ I give him a courteous smile, but I don't make him any promises. _Let's just get through tonight without a hitch._ The bread and oil are soon brought out to the table along with our drinks.

"So Ana, tell me about yourself. I know we did the 5-minute mini-date on Tuesday, but I'd like to know more," he prompts. I smile and gear to talk. And just before I can open up my mouth…

"Brandon Appleton, is it?" someone else says.

I look up and there's Grey. _I don't believe it!_ I immediately scowl at him.

Brandon gapes at him and then turns to me, completely bewildered.  
"Don't ask," I sigh, miffed. Grey then takes it upon himself to pull up a chair to our small table. _I don't fucking believe this! I thought I eliminated every outlet for this man to stalk me! How did he know that I was here?! Is he having me followed?!_

"How about we get to know a little more about you first, Mr. Appleton," Grey says in an accusatory tone. He pulls out a sheet of paper from his inside jacket pocket and unfolds it.

"Let's start with the felonies in two states: Washington and Oregon," Grey rattles off. _Oh my God! He did a background check on my date?! How –wha…_

"Who _are_ you?" Brandon frowns back at Grey.  
"I'm Miss Steele's boss. Now tell us about the two felonies," Grey snaps. Brandon closes his eyes and shadows of guilt and regret grace him. _Fuck! You gotta be kidding me! You're a felon?!_

"Look, I've paid my debt to society years ago and I moved on to live a productive life," Brandon says in his defense. Grey smirks at him, amused.

"So speaking of _paying debts_ , did you ever pay off that credit card debt? You know, that same debt you generated while committing identity fraud?" Grey says snidely.

 _Holy hell._ I am utterly flabbergasted by the conversation that's taking place right before me. It's like I'm not even there. I am speechless. Apparently, Brandon is speechless as well.

"I think you should leave," Grey says to him in a demanding tone. My eyes open wide. _So check this out: Brandon sets up this date at a wonderful restaurant. Then my psycho boss comes in here, reads my date his rap sheet, and then demands that he leaves. Now just let that sink in for a minute. What? It's not sinking in for you? Darn. Well I can't help you because I don't even understand what the fuck's going on either!_

And to my complete amazement, Brandon kindly rises from his seat, places cash on the table, and then walks away without uttering a word. After Brandon is completely out of sight, I turn and gape at Grey.

"Miss Steele – _again_ , do you have any regard _whatsoever_ concerning your own safety? I mean _honestly_. You are very fortunate that I was here. No telling what could have happened to you if I hadn't been here to intervene," he scolds me haughtily.

And I have neither the strength nor the patience to have it out with him here in this restaurant like I did the night before at the coffee shop. Without saying a word, I stand and I kindly leave the restaurant.

….

By Friday, I feel like I'm a microsecond away from putting in my two weeks' notice.

I can't deal with this stress anymore. He's everywhere, and I can't stand it. I don't know why he insists on making me miserable. He doesn't talk to me, yet he does all of this crazy, psycho stalker shit behind my back. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. He tries to justify everything that he does, to hell with everyone else. And it's _beyond_ frustrating.

He truly needs professional help. I wonder if Elliot's anything like him. However, somehow I doubt it. Kate would've had him out on his ass so fast, his head would spin. What about his sweet parents? Does Grace know her baby boy is a sociopath? I mean, seriously! _Seriously!_

Today, it is more difficult than yesterday to play things off. I really want to yell in his face and tell him to kiss my lily white ass, but I'd just be fueling his sadistic fire. Grey obviously could tell that I was extremely cold towards him today during our daily check-in meeting, but he doesn't address it.

 _Yeah, I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. I..I can't work with him anymore._ I've tried – honestly. But every time, he just does something that I can't even fathom. I mean, who follows their employees out on dates?! Who does that?! Oh, and the background checks! _Un-fucking-believable._ At this point, I'm even willing to take a job at a temp agency just to get the hell out of here. I can't take this man for another second.

Well good thing that Travis, the teacher that I was supposed to go out with tonight cancelled. His mother just had minor surgery. He hopes to get in touch with me on Saturday to possibly link up on Sunday.

To my dismay, I have a lunch meeting with Grey, Ros and three other executives. Food is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I sit next to Ros. And as I hear Grey converse with the others at the table as if it's just another day in the fucking neighborhood, I am _boiling_ on the inside. _Oh no, Ana. Please don't take out your guitar!_ **_But it's just so hard not to!_** I clench my teeth inside my closed mouth.

"So Ana, do you have plans for the weekend?" Ros inquires. Suddenly, all eyes are on me. I tune my guitar. _No Ana! Don't do it!_ Yep, get ready for Anastasia: Unplugged.

"I actually tried speed dating for the first time this past Tuesday. I'm going out with one of my matches this weekend," I grin widely at Ros. I can see Grey in the background, and he is absolutely livid. I flash a big Cheshire cat grin.

"My goodness, Ana – that's great!" Ros says, pleasantly surprised. I beam at her. The other execs begin to quiz me on my experience with speed dating and I explain the process to them. Grey now looks like he is going to explode. And in typical Grey fashion, he regains control over the situation and steers the conversation in a completely different direction. However, the maneuver doesn't rob me of my joy. I can still tell that he is rattled, and the thought alone is fucking fantastic.

Sometime after lunch, I get a call from Andrea that Grey wants to see me in his office right away. _Please fire me, Grey!_ Gosh, I can only hope that he does. I really don't have much else to say to him. I could probably get more across talking directly to a brick wall instead.

When I enter Grey's office, he's already standing in the center of the room. He looks furious. _Oh no – this is_ _ **not**_ _going to end well._ I stand in place just short of five feet away from him.

"Miss Steele, your behavior at lunch this afternoon was completely unacceptable!" he spits out at me. _Oh, you gotta be kidding me? Really? Really Grey? Really?!_

"Oh? Well let's just talk about _behaviors_ for a second, shall we? Let's start with the stalking. Last I checked, _stalking_ was illegal!" I counter with equal force. _Yeah Grey, don't fucking come at me unless I send for you!_

"You have a corporate issued vehicle and phone, Miss Steele! I have every right to monitor you!" he snaps. _Oh?! You wanna go there, Mr. Asshole?_

"Well, explain last night! I had neither a corporate cell phone nor vehicle!" I seethe. Suddenly, his indignant confidence withers away. _That's what I thought, Grey._ I gape at him, waiting for my answer. _Oh, and by the way Grey, I still haven't gotten an answer as to why you pulled me from the company newsletter months ago!_

"You have nothing to say?" I retort. And instead of talking, he rapidly closes the gap between us and pulls me into him. _Oh no, not this again._

He then kisses me, forcefully. But this time around, I have none of it. I angrily push him off of me.

"Why Christian?! Why are you doing this?!" I roar at him. He looks at me with helpless eyes. _Don't fall for it, Ana! It's a trap!_

"I never know which way is up with you! I…I don't understand you! You're so… _wishy washy_!" I say, on the verge of tears.  
"Ana – I…" he says, unable to find the words.

And I think back to months ago and then all the way up to now. I've waited all this time for him to finally tell me what's on his heart. So what's the point of cutting him off now? I would have gone through this heartache and struggle, all for nothing. I resolve to wait for him to find the words and tell me what's on his heart.

"Ana, I really, _really_ like you. Like ' ** _really'_** like you," he finally says. I gape at him, unable to comprehend what he's saying to me.

"I would like to be more than just colleagues…with you," he continues. _Oh?_ And I don't know how to take this news, because up until now, his actions have communicated the exact opposite to me. It's as if he finds _new and exciting ways_ to push me away, and it's truly disheartening.

"Look, I told you earlier about my um… _issues_. I told you that I was in the process of working them out. It's an uphill battle, but I'm _really_ trying here," he pours out to me. And part of me aches for him, but there's another part of me…

"What about the girl you were all hugged-up with in the lobby on Tuesday? Why don't you go ahead and sort out your _issues_ with her! I'm sure she'll be more understanding!" I say sharply. He gapes at me suddenly with round gray eyes. _Yeah, didn't think I knew about her, did you Grey!_

"Ana, that was my little sister, Mia. She'd just gotten back from a stint in Paris," he explains. _Oh._ And I suddenly feel ten sizes smaller. _That was his sister?!_

"Well, I'm sorry; I didn't know that she was your sister. But what I _do_ know now is that maybe you were on to something last Friday. You mentioned that you and I being anything other than colleagues would never work," I say plainly. Suddenly he tenses up. _Oh boy, here comes another mood change._

"Look Ana, I won't sit back and watch you go out with other men. I am going to continue cock blocking until you give me one more chance," he says plainly. _Are you fucking kidding me right now?!_

"I…I can't handle this, Christian. You are absolutely… _unbelievable_ ," I say, exasperated. I begin to smooth down my hair because I am having a hard time dealing with the man standing before me.

"You know what? Take back the corporate car. I don't want it anymore. And take the Blackberry. Demote me – shit, fire me if you have to. I can't…" I say throwing my hands up. I'm completely speechless. I turn away from him before quickly turning back to him and approach him in a confrontational manner. I've had absolutely enough. Before I can give him a piece of my mind, he interrupts me.

"The car, the phone… none of those things will _ever_ stop me from finding you," he says stubbornly. _And we have a certified stalker on our hands folks._

"Ana, all you have to do is tell me. Tell me right here, right now to my face that you don't want us to try and be together. Just say the word, and I will leave you alone for good," he vows.

 _Are you shitting me right now?! Now you're giving_ _ **me**_ _an ultimatum?!_ I am now burning with rage as tears begin to stream down my face. And in a sudden loss of control, I march up close to strike him in the chest, but he intercepts my open hand. He holds on to it firmly.

"You're an _asshole_ – you know that!" I shout angrily at him, trying to yank my hand back.  
"I know," he says regretfully.

Instantaneously, he enfolds me and kisses me again with force. And this time, I kiss him back. We kiss hard. And I don't know why I allow this man to do this to me _yet again_. I don't understand how I can adore him and yet dislike him with the very same unhealthy intensity.

There are so many unanswered questions and so many unresolved issues between us. Am I willing to deal with him and his _fuckedupness_? Obviously his issues are pretty major if he behaves in such an abhorrent manner when it comes to me. How can he ' _like me_ ' and then pull away from me all in the same breath?

He pulls away suddenly from our kiss and looks me dead in my eye. His gaze is so intimidating that I begin to quail on the inside.

"Miss Steele, I have a golden rule: _Never fuck the staff_. However in your case – if you continue to piss me off, I'd be more than willing to make an exception."

 _Wha…?_

And all of the air in my body departs.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – We're getting pretty darn close to that glass of lemonade, my friends. Like REALLY close! I mean so hot it's going to burn CLOSE! Next chapter will be another turning point and then things will go rocket speed ahead from there. There will be a few bumps in the road, but such is life. However, I hope that you will enjoy the ride along the way._** **;)**

 ** _So next chapter, Christian throws caution to the wind and stakes his claim in a major way. You won't want to miss this! (I sound like a television announcer, lol!)_**

 ** _Please review chapter 14. Smooches! – ST2_**


	15. Chapter 15 - I Won't Give Up

**Chapter 15 – I Won't Give Up**

I glare at him, thoroughly dumbstruck.

 _'If you continue to piss me off, I'd be more than willing to make an exception'?_ He _can't_ be serious. Or maybe he is. It's as if he wants me to continue bucking up against him. Is he ' _turned on'_ by my rebellion, for a lack of a better expression? I frown at him.

"So let me get this straight, I need to _reject you_ before you'd be willing for us to become anything _more_?" I glare at him, perplexed. He releases me, but his gaze remains locked into mine.

"Ana – I don't want you to push away from me. And I'm not going to push away from you anymore. You have my word," he says with conviction. _Oh. Wow._ So what did he mean by saying that he'd fuck me if I continued to piss him off? You know what? I don't even want to know at this point. I don't care. I just need to get out of this space right now.

"Christian – _Mr. Grey_ …I have a meeting starting soon. I'll see you at the 4 o'clock," I say in a direct tone. His powerful posture has taken a temporary leave. He now stands, concentrating on me as if I hold the key to his future. I drop my head to break the gaze before slowly turning on my heel to leave his office.

"I won't give up, Ana. Not this time," he murmurs.

I stop cold in my tracks just shy of opening the door. However, I don't turn back to face him. After a pause, I resume my exit. After shutting his door, I walk past Andrea before calling and entering the elevator. I wait so long to select a floor that the elevator doors close first. I am still trying to regain my equilibrium after his last statement. I lean against the panel, dumbstruck.

I'd be a fool to ever give him another chance. He's already done enough damage to me. Is it all bravado for him? Is it because I decided to try and move on by the urging of my friends instead of staying home, crying over him? And what about his struggles? Why is he so afraid to reveal who he truly is to me?

If I were stupid enough to begin any sort of relationship with him outside of work, I will not allow the secrets to continue. If he wants my total devotion, he is going to have to be devoted to me in every way. That means talking to me even when he doesn't want to. If he continues to pursue me, I am going to lay all of my requirements out on the table.

...

I arrive on the 15th floor.

"Hey Ana!" Lacy beams from behind the receptionist desk.  
"Lace. Are you ready for our meeting?" I ask.  
"Sure," she says. She gives me a concerned look. _Okay, so it must be written all over my face. She's going to ask me to spill. I am dreading this conversation._

She and I walk together to our reserved conference room.

"So…fun with audits," I preface with an artificial smile.  
"Ana – you can't fool me. What's wrong?" she asks with a troubled expression. _Not now, Lacy.  
_ "It's _him_ ," I say, embarrassed.  
"I figured. So what happened?" she asks.  
" _Long story_. We'd have to discuss it over _lots_ of drinks one of these days. But not here," I say discretely.

"Sure. So did you at least find out about the girl from Tuesday?"  
"It was his little sister."  
"Thank goodness," she sighs in relief.

And I honestly, don't believe that it makes things any easier in my eyes. He continues to remain closed off in my face, but then turns around and interferes with my social life. He doesn't want anything to do with me outside of work, but then flips the script and inserts himself into my life in any way possible. I really don't want to talk about him right now. I need to get Grey out of my head for the next hour or so.

"So, before we talk about the upcoming audit, I wanted to run something by you," I start.  
"Sure. Shoot," she prompts me.  
"What if I told you that I had a potential promotion opportunity for you?" I say, masking a grin. Lacy narrows her eyes at me.

"Where?" she squints with skepticism.  
"Working alongside Andrea Parker," I reply with a smile. Lacy doesn't echo my sentiment.  
"Well _um_ …I don't know, Ana. I'd be working for Mr. Grey, right?" she asks. I nod.

"Look, don't get me wrong – I could definitely use the raise and the experience at that level. However, I feel a certain… _loyalty_ , if you will, to Marco and the team on this floor. I mean…I'll definitely consider it. However, I'm hesitant to take a job on the 20th floor. I don't ever want to become _out of touch_ , and M&A is a very down-to-earth kind of team," she says with conviction. And I can feel nothing but respect for this woman sitting before me. I remember being just like her.

"Lacy, I completely understand," I tell her truthfully.  
"Don't go seeking anyone else out quite yet. I'll give it some thought over the weekend," she grins at me. I give her a kind smile.

Lacy is indeed one of the good people here at GEH.

….

After completing two meetings, I have twenty minutes before my 4'oclock in Grey's office. I head up to my office to kill time. I also need to get mentally prepared to deal with him after what happened after lunch. I need a super supplement because I am lacking the energy and the strength to endure this mess any further.

I arrive in my office and – _holy shit_. I am stunned still.

There are four _huge_ floral arrangements all around my desk. They're absolutely beautiful. _What – is that music?_ I hear a faint song playing in the background. Where is it coming from?

I walk closer to the desk and I see a brand new iPad in a fuchsia protective case. The color matches my dress from last Friday. _Gosh._ I carefully flip it open and the screen awakens. The song that's currently playing displays on the locked screen: _"I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz._

 _Oh no Ana…don't fall for it._ And I swoon. There's a card right beside it.

* * *

 **Dear Anastasia,**

 **Please do the honor of allowing me to escort you to our first official date this Saturday, August 27** **th** **at five o'clock in the evening. – Christian**

* * *

 _Unbelievable._ It feels like I'm in an alternate universe right now. This can't possibly be the same man from hours ago. This can't be the same man who bum rushed my date last night. This can't be the same man who rejected me exactly a week ago today. _It can't be._

And right away, I am skeptical. I'm touched by this recent gesture, but I'm overly cautious. This man has hurt me times before. If I were to give him my heart, what would he do with it? If I got hurt after giving him my all, I surely would not survive a blow of that capacity.

Am I willing to risk it all on him? Am I willing to risk my wellbeing and sanity…all on a man who has proven nothing but to be selfish, stand-offish, unreasonable, impossible to deal with...the list is endless.

I resolve to ask him one pivotal question. If he can answer it to my satisfaction, I will accept his invitation for Saturday.

I deliberately arrive in Grey's office ten minutes before the start of our meeting. He sees me come in and immediately wraps up his phone call.

He is still seated at his desk when I take the closest seat on the other side of his desk.

"I thought you didn't date the staff?" I say with a smirk. He leans forward and smiles wide at me.  
"I am more than willing to make an exception in your case alone, Miss Steele. All I ask is for you to bear with me. I'm still working some things out, but I am now ready to _try_ …with _you_ ," he pours out.

My heart palpitates from his words. _Oh no Ana. Please don't fall for him. Or maybe it's too late now._ I shyly look down to the ground before bringing my eyes back to him. _It's time for the money question. Will he answer it to my satisfaction?_

"Please answer this question. Why _exactly_ did you change your mind about dating me?"

He looks me square in the eye. Unshaken, he addresses my question.  
"I decided that I did not want to miss out on a wonderful thing. Personally, I don't feel that I deserve you. However, I'd be denying myself if I didn't at least try to earn the privilege of being… _more_ for you," he says.

I stare at him, speechless.

….

I hate shopping. This time however, it happened by accident during my Saturday morning walk in the neighborhood.

I walked into a boutique not too far from my apartment and I found a gorgeous a-line white tulle cocktail dress covered entirely in floral sequin appliques. The neckline and shoulder area are sheer, and the front of the dress is adorned in intricate sequin blue flowers. The dress is simply amazing. I couple it with the sparking Jimmy Choos that Christian got me for the charity gala over a week ago.

Five minutes 'til five in the evening, I spy a fancy sports car pull up in front of my apartment. I've never seen this car before. Suddenly, I see Christian exiting the driver's side. _Whoa, he drove himself? And he's actually coming up to get me? Well, this_ _ **is**_ _a date!_ I grin like a teenage girl.

He looks dashing in a dark sports coat and a black buttoned-up shirt opened at the collar. _Damn, he's so freaking hot! And he's coming here to get me!_ I try to pipe down my giddiness.

I run over to the intercom, anticipating his call. Suddenly it buzzes. I purposely hesitate to answer it to prevent from seeming too eager.

"Yes?" I answer.  
"Hello Miss Steele. Are you ready for our date?" he asks in a silky voice. _Holy shit.  
_ "Sure. I'm on my way down," I tell him. I grab my clutch and I head out.

….

At the Columbia tower, we take a long ride up the express elevator to the seventy-sixth floor, arriving at the Mile High Club. The view of the city from up here is spectacular. Christian informed me on the way that this was _his_ club. _Holy crap! What else does this man own?_

We sit down at our reserved table with the drinks we ordered upon entering.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Miss Steele," he says to me.  
This is his third time saying so this evening, and honestly I could never get tired of him complimenting me.

To my surprise, we begin to engage in light conversation. I did not take Christian as one who would fancy in idle chitchat. Eventually we get into the discussion of family. I ask him how his mother is doing and he rolls his eyes at me. I giggle and he grins.

"Can I share a little secret with you?" he says. Oh boy – he's going to disclose something. I nod at him.  
"I truly love it when you giggle," he reveals. I give him a shy smile. Honestly, I _hate_ my laugh, but I'm glad that he enjoys it so much.  
We order dinner and continue talking.

"So what other places do you own besides this club?" I ask him.  
"Well, I own a few things. I own a chain of beauty salons," he says matter-of-factly. I gape at him. _What? Christian Grey's in the salon business?_

"You're kidding," I murmur. He shakes his head, indicating that he's telling the _honest to goodness_ truth.  
"Why salons?" I ask, perplexed.  
"It's a _long_ story," he says. And the expression on his face tells me that he'd rather talk about something that isn't as _detailed_ as the current topic.

"You're very mysterious," I smirk at him. He sighs.  
"I'm very private. I'm not used to explaining myself," he discloses. _No brainer.  
_ "I see," I exhale, not knowing what else to say. _He said that he would_ _ **try**_ _._ And I resolve to not push him where he doesn't want to be pushed. Not this soon, anyway.

"If I hadn't said so already, thank you so much for the lovely flowers and the iPad yesterday," I say in appreciation.  
"You're very welcome. And thank you for coming out with me tonight," he says with a shy grin. And his smile makes me smile even more.

"So, you know that you won't be able to make the date that was rescheduled for tomorrow night, don't you?" he says before taking a sip of wine. I gape at him. _How does he know about Trevor?! This is just too creepy!_

"H…how did you know?" I stutter.  
"I don't like to share, Miss Steele. I'm a very selfish man," he says in a creamy dark voice. _Sweet Lord._

"Are you, now," I goad.  
"If you haven't already picked up on it, I can be _extremely_ jealous," he says with a inconspicuous smirk. I chuckle.  
"I _may_ have picked up on that," I tease him.  
"Oh, I'm sure you have. And that little stunt you pulled during lunch yesterday did _not_ go unnoticed," he says with a sardonic brow. _Busted!_

"I was mad at you," I feign a pout.  
"Mad? For what?" he asks, amused.  
"Don't play the innocent, Mr. Grey. _You know_ what you did," I say with narrowed eyes.  
"Oh, you're mad at me for saving you from that felon?" he smirks. I roll my eyes at him. He gives me a look that can only be described as _sexy and naughty_. _Good heavens!_

"I'll let you in on another secret, Miss Steele. Every time you roll your eyes at me, I want to take you across my knee…and spank you," he murmurs. My breath catches in my chest.  
 _What?!  
_ The look in his eyes tells me that it's not the type of spanking that a child would receive. _Holy shit!_ Is Mr. Grey um… _kinky_? _Let's get off this subject before I turn bright red._

"So, how did you find out where I was on Thursday night?" I ask. He lowers his head downward, but his eyeballs glare up at me as he slowly places his lips onto his wine glass. _Oh God, he looks so hot._ But I won't be distracted by his sexiness. Not tonight. I have questions. _Lots of questions._

"Christian!" I scold.  
"You logged into your personal email from your corporate phone," he simply says. _Shit!_ So I won't be doing _that_ again.

"Anastasia, there isn't much I _can't_ do. So even if you hadn't checked your personal emails on your Blackberry, I would have found another way," he says with extreme confidence. _Is this the part where I need to file for a restraining order?_

"And my lunches with Gunther – I know there are cameras all over Grey House. But surely you don't personally monitor every single employee," I say sarcastically.

"No… _just you_. I can easily check up on you from my computer or any mobile device," Grey says unapologetically. _What?! Does this man have any shame?_ I gape at him.  
"Can you hear what I am saying on the video?" I ask, horrified.  
"No," he reveals. Holy shit…this man is really stalking me! I mean **_really_** stalking me! And I don't know if I should be flattered or deathly afraid.

"Why?" ask plainly.  
"Because," he only says.  
"Because…" I prompt him.  
"Because I can. Because I'm a man, Anastasia. And when I desire something, I am _very_ determined," he says with conviction. _Whoa!_

"Christian, you are _so_ confusing sometimes," I sigh, shaking my head. I honestly don't know what to do with this man.  
"What's confusing?" he asks, genuinely concerned.  
"That you would push me away one minute, and then track me down in the next," I reply.

"I've been going back and forth with this thing – I've told you. My mind is telling me to leave you alone, but…" he pauses, searching for the words. I wait patiently for him to find them.

"But there's something deeper inside, and truthfully, I don't know exactly what it is. I'm hoping to figure it out, and when I do, I will let you know what _this thing_ is," he says. And there's a spark of understanding that ignites within me. I pretty much know what he's referring too. There's something in me beyond my realm of understanding that desires a deeper connection with this man. Maybe we can find out what that _thing_ is. _Together._

"I have something to show you after dinner," he says. _Oh my God. Is it going to finally happen tonight_? And I don't want to get my hopes up too high. Let's just take this thing one _date_ at a time.

….

Christian pulls up to a building not too far from my apartment. I turn to him from the passenger side.

"Do you live here?" I ask.  
"No," he says. I narrow my eyes at him, confused. _So where are we then?_

He opens my door for me and takes me by the hand. And hand-in-hand, we walk inside of the building. He reaches a panel of buttons and presses one. Suddenly, the door buzzes and he reaches for the door, allowing me to enter first.

Once inside, we walk past a security desk and take the elevator up to the fourth floor. _Are these apartments?_ Hand-in-hand, he takes me down the hall and arrives at a particular door. He knocks. _Okay, this is very strange. Where are we?_ An attractive woman in a skirt suit answers.

"Mr. Grey! Good evening! Please, come in," she pipes. He greets her and we walk in, still hand-in-hand. I take in my surroundings. It's a very stylish apartment loft with insane high ceilings, massive windows, beautiful brick walls and sophisticated furniture. The added décor gives the place tons of character. We are currently in the main room. Off to the side stands a lit fireplace. The space is simply gorgeous. And I idly wonder who lives here.

"Miss Davis, this is Anastasia Steele," Christian introduces us. Awkwardly, I shake her hand with my free hand while the other holds on to Christian's.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Steele. Did you both want to take a look around?" Miss Davis asks.  
"Sure," Christian answers. I, on the other hand remain speechless. _What are we doing here?_

Christian leads me away from the lady and begins to point things out.  
"The gas fireplace is right over here, which is also shared by the master bedroom on the other side of the wall. There's a guestroom and 2.5 bathrooms. The kitchen is over to the right. All state of the art appliances throughout, including a washer and dryer," Grey runs down.  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! Are you an undercover real estate agent, Grey?_

"It's really nice," I reply. _And you are showing me all of this because…?_

"Let me show you the master bedroom," he says. I stop in my tracks. _Okay Grey, you need to start talking **now**! Why are we here?_ He looks at me, confused as to why I won't move ahead.

"I want to show you the bedroom," he says urgently. _Just look at the bedroom first, Steele. Then ask questions._ I oblige and allow him to lead me just over the wall to the bedroom.

The room is stunning. There's a California king canopy bed with a massive, intricate headboard with a floral design. Next to it is a nightstand with lamp. Across the room, there is a massive solid oak dresser. The closet space is insanely enormous. _Kate would be envious._

Christian then leads me over to the master bath, and it's something out of a high-end home and garden magazine. It contains a large in-ground spa tub and a free standing shower that's 360-degrees of crystal clear glass. _Holy shit! Who lives here?!_

"Do you like it?" he glares at me with a look of uncertainty. And then it hits me what he's up to. _Oh no. No, no, no, no…._

"Yes…it's beautiful," I say with reluctance.  
"Well, it's yours if you want it," he says. _Yep, I was right._ He is trying to get me out of my apartment with Kate and Ethan. Although, I think it has more to do with Ethan that it does with Kate.  
"Christian, I'm not going to let you buy me an apartment. I'm fine exactly where I am," I say adamantly.

"Look, Ana...follow me back to the main room for just a second. Miss Davis will explain," he says. Before I can respond, he leads me by the hand back to the front room and stands me before Miss Davis.

"Miss Davis, Miss Steele likes it," he tells her. _Nuh un…no you don't, Grey.  
_ "Christian, I…" I start before Miss Davis interrupts.  
"Miss Steele, I'm so glad you like the loft! How does five hundred dollars a month sound?" she grins at me.  
 _What?! No! That's fricken impossible!_

"F…five hu-hundred? _That's all_?" I stutter.  
"Yes. Every room's completely furnished. We are running a special on this unit for today only. We're in a mad rush to get the vacancy off of our books for the fiscal year end, which is why today's price is insanely low. You'll get everything that you see here – exactly as it stands. _Everything_ ," the woman says.

 _Holy shit!_ This is truly a steal, so I scan around, anticipating that the cops will jump up from behind the sofa any minute now. Miss Davis might as well give it out for free at that price. A loft of this caliber in _this_ area of the city could easily go for a five grand a month, and that's the **_minimum_**. I'm not even joking! I've looked!

"Wow…that's – that's beyond amazing. Can I have some time to consider it?" I say to her before turning to look at Christian. He looks back at me but doesn't say a word. I return my gaze to Miss Davis.

"Unfortunately Miss Steele, I'll need your answer tonight. This unit will go lightning fast, as you would imagine," she says regretfully. _Oh gosh, I absolutely hate being put on the spot!_

I mean, five hundred bucks is absolutely nothing to me! I pay more than that for my share of the rent with Kate! And honestly, I would feel bad taking this place so suddenly without even having the conversation with Kate first. However, she does have Ethan at the apartment to pick up the slack. He could just take my room. And Christian did make a good point – it is kind of overcrowded there. We only have two bedrooms and one bathroom for _three_ occupants. But this place has 2.5 bathrooms and a guest room. A guest room! Ray and mom would absolutely love it here when they come for a visit!

"We also allow pets," Miss Davis adds. _Pets? I don't have time for pets._

"What about utilities?" I ask her.  
"All included. Lights, water, cable, and internet. Also, there's a balcony with a brand new gas grill all set to go for your barbecues!" the woman beams.

There _must_ be a catch! You can't get all of this shit for five hundred bucks. You just can't! And how does Grey know about this ' _special deal_ '?

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about our state of the art fitness facility on the main floor as well as an Olympic-size swimming pool!" Miss Davis adds. _Yeah, there's a catch somewhere. Fuck that._

"What's the catch?" I ask finally.  
"As I mentioned, we need to get the vacancy off of our books for fiscal year end. _Tonight_. That's the only catch," the woman says. I glare at Grey.

"And how did you know about this _special_?" I ask him. He narrows his eyes at me.  
"Miss Steele, I'm in _the know_. I have dozens of contacts in the Seattle real estate realm. I've been keeping an eye out for you," he says. _Yeah Grey, I'm sure you have._ However, in spite of his motives, I'd be insane _not_ to take this deal.

"So what do you need from me?" I ask Miss Davis.  
"Just your signature on the lease, and we're good to go! You can move in whenever you want. Tomorrow even!" she says cheerfully.

Holy crap!

….

"I'm glad you took the apartment. You're not going to find anything near that price in this area," Christian grins broad at me. And I'm excited! I have my _very own_ place! Fully furnished! I can't _wait_ to tell Mom and Ray!

It's now just after nine o'clock and we return to Christian's fancy sports car. And the moment is bittersweet because I'm sure he's setting to drive me home. I had such a lovely time tonight with him, and I would hate for it to end so soon. But I won't push it. It has taken him great effort to finally ask me out on a _real_ date.

"So, would you like to celebrate signing the paperwork for your new place?" he asks. And he wants the night to continue. _Thank God._

"Sure. Where?" I ask him.  
"Is my place okay with you?" he asks me.

 _Oh snap! Is Ana about to get her groove on, finally?_ I really don't want to appear desperate. But on the other hand, we've kind of been _hanging out_ for a couple of months now. So I shouldn't feel so… _easy_. And hell, I would have waited 21 years for this. There's nothing _easy_ about a 21-year-old virgin. But I'm getting _way_ ahead of myself here. I mean – this is the _same guy_ that took forever to kiss me.

"Sure," I respond.

Christian drives less than five miles away and pulls into a secure parking garage. A few minutes later, we end up in his insane penthouse apartment. It's surely something to behold. It's artistic and sophisticated…everything that I'd imagined it would be for a man like him. He takes me on the abbreviated tour. He informs me that there is plenty more to see, but he will save that for another time.

Later, we sit in the great room by the fireplace with our glasses of wine. He holds his glass up to propose a toast. I follow suit.

"To new beginnings. To second chances. To your new home. Cheers," he says before we clink glasses. I give him a radiant smile before taking a drink. _Damn this wine tastes good. He sure knows how to pick 'em._

"So, have you enjoyed the night so far, Miss Steele?" he asks.  
"Yes, very much so. Thank you," I say in gratitude. Honestly, I've enjoyed this night with him greatly. I've gotten to know a little more about him, even though there is so much more to learn. And if the night ended right at this moment, I'd be a happy girl.

In a sudden move, he leans over to kiss me gently…sweetly. My gosh. I swoon.

"I've enjoyed tonight, too," he murmurs. I lean in to kiss him again. Afterwards, I can tell that he's amused by my gumption.

"Miss Steele, aren't you the aggressive one," he teases. I giggle before taking another sip of wine. I then lay my head on his shoulder and he massages my side with his free hand. He places a kiss on my forehead. And I feel absolutely sated in his arms. I am finally where I want to be.

"So Miss Steele, what would you like to do next?" he asks in a tone that doesn't insinuate anything. _Whoa…so I could say just about anything right now. Hmm. Hang gliding? Skydiving? How about speed skating?_

"I would like you to make love to me," I say breathily. And I don't believe that those words just flew out of my mouth like that. _But we're in a very comfortable, romantic setting, right? Surely moments like these are the precursor to the bedroom._

Suddenly, he sits up straight. _Oh no. Fuck! What did I just do?_

"Ana…I…" he says, not finding his words, yet again. And tonight has officially been ruined, thanks to my big mouth. I take my wine with both hands and hold it to my lap. I drop my head down and I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Shit," he whispers. Suddenly, his lips forcefully claim mine. _Okay…what's this all about? He was just getting ready to tell me that we couldn't have sex, right?  
_ Our kiss is hard and heated. Our panting breaths bathe our immediate space. And I begin to internally crave this man more and more. I try to push back the feeling inside, because I know that this night will end right here…on _this_ note. He was just getting ready to tell me ' _no_ '. _Right?_

After a few moments, he pulls away from me, panting.

"Ana… _making love_ is something that I'm not accustomed to doing," he says with hungry gray eyes. _Oh shit! I know he's not a virgin! So what in the hell does this man do alone with a woman?_

"Wha…what are you accustomed to doing, then?" I ask shakily. My breath is short and my scalp is tingling. _I want this man so bad, but does he want me the very same?_

"Baby, I only know how to _fuck_ ," he exhales.

 _Pin drop._ The pin then begins to rattle around in my empty brain. _Holy shit! Lord, this man is going to murder me! I just know it! I need to tell him that I'm a virgin!_

But before I can say another word, his lips attack mine once more. _Holy smokes!_ And I'm lost in his extreme kiss. My tongue grants his free reign. Suddenly, he stops and takes my wine glass, placing it on the floor with his. He then slowly lowers me down on the sofa and lies on top of me before kissing me with reckless abandon once more. _Oh!_ And I am heating, desperately craving his touch.

One of his hands takes hold of my face while the other explores my body. He glides it up, starting at my thigh. My hands are placed in his hair. And I know that this is an area where he doesn't mind me touching him. _Speaking of, I need to ask him about the weird touching situation. Or maybe it's just a figment of my imagination._ However, I'm not willing to test that theory right now.

Suddenly, his hand goes up my dress. _Oh my!_ He glides in between my thighs. _My goodness!_ He lands on my panties. I gasp into his mouth. His hand then grazes over my pubic area. _This is it. There's no turning back now._ He then pulls up from our kiss and looks down at me with eyes that surpass desire.

"Ana, do you want to fuck now?" he breathes heavily.  
 _No! Tell him! Tell him you're still a virgin! Tell him, stupid!_

" _Yes_ ," I exhale out of sheer desperation.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next chapter is titled "Like a Virgin," except – not, by the end of the night._** **;)**

 ** _Please review chapter 15. Thanks so much for reading and for keeping me excited to write for you! – ST2_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Like a Virgin

**Chapter 16 – Like a Virgin**

 _Holy crap! What have I just said!_

Slowly, Christian rises to his feet and takes me by the hand. He then leads me down the way to his bedroom. When we arrive, he shuts the door before his lips claim mine once more.

Intense feelings of both want and fear begin to overwhelm me. _I hope that he doesn't notice my trembling_. I catch a quick glimpse of the dimly lit grand bedroom, which appears to be bigger than my entire apartment. _Well, my soon-to-be old apartment._ Christian takes me by the hand once more and leads me all the way over to the side of his massive bed. And the thought occurs to me that I will not be leaving this room the same way I came in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Christian murmurs. _Am I? Am I sure?_ I glare into his eyes and I nod my consent. His relief is apparent. He kisses me once more.

" _Say it_ ," he requests. He desires my verbal approval, which I greatly respect. He wants to ensure that he's not pushing beyond any boundaries. _Tell him now, Ana! Tell him this will be your first time!  
_ " _Yes_ ," I say, breathlessly. And I wonder why my body and brain aren't connecting at this moment. _It's like I'm thinking with my…_

Slowly, his hands reach up to the nape of my neck and glide down. He finds the tiny zipper to my dress and carefully lowers it. He then plants a sweet kiss on my neck before sliding the dress down my arms, past my strapless bra and all the way to my ankles. He takes me by the hand and helps me to step out of the dress. We kiss again as his hands caress my almost-naked back.

I am completely entranced by this man. All of the past heartache is now seemingly forgotten. This is the moment a young woman waits for – the closest of connections with the man of her dreams. Well actually, Christian Grey is the man of _many_ women's dreams, but I am elated that I have him all to myself right now. I am also very glad to be wearing my cute new underwear instead of my ' _granny panties_ '.

Dexterously, he unfastens my bra and it falls ceremoniously to the floor. He slowly steps back to observe me. I now stand naked before him, except for my panties. His eyes look eager.  
"Ana, you have such beautiful breasts," he breathes. Suddenly, I am back in his grasp and he begins to kiss each of them with care. _Oh my…_ And my body writhes as his lips touch this very tender part of my anatomy. _Tell him, Ana!_ Shut up, buzz kill!

Carefully, Christian guides me on to bed where I sit at the edge of it. I am panting – craving him. He slides off my Jimmy Choos one at a time. Leaning over me, his eager lips kiss mine again and his hands land on my hips. He takes my panties and slowly glides them down with my assistance. I am breathless and fully exposed as his hands gently tip my shoulders, lowering me down to the bed. I shift my body upwards towards the center of it.

Standing, Christian delicately unbuttons his shirt while surveying my naked body from head to toe. The expression on his face can only be described as _intense awe_. And I am blown away by his admiration.

"Ana, I've wanted you ever since I saw that fine ass of yours exit the elevator for the very first time – before you called me an ' _asshole_ ' the next time we would meet," he smirks.

 _Geez!_ And I hide my face in sheer embarrassment. _I'm never going to live that moment down, am I?_ And then I realize that the same instance he's referring to was the first time I ever laid eyes on _him_. A time when I thought that he didn't see me and couldn't care less who was in the elevator with him – _he was taking me in too_. And the thought is exhilarating.

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me, my sweet Bunny," he says in a commanding voice. _Oh, shit._ Immediately, I uncover my face.

He removes his shirt, revealing his _killer_ torso – muscular chest and arms, taut and toned midsection. Oh my God – he has an _amazing_ body. And I want it all over me. He expeditiously removes his shoes and socks before starting on his pants.

"Ana – you just don't understand how much I want to be inside you right now," he murmurs to me. My breath catches in my throat at his words and my body bows on the bed.

"Every single day when I look at you, I have to control myself. I get hard daily just looking at your sweet face. I am so excited to finally get to fuck you right now," he exhales. _Holy mother of pearl._ I'm getting so aroused hearing him speak to me this way!

"I'm so desperate for you, baby. You just don't know how long I've waited for this. I am going to fuck the living shit out of you – _you know that_?" he says as he lowers his pants and underwear together. And all of the air departs from me. I begin to shake.

 _Oh no, should I tell him? I should tell him that I'm a virgin! He's really going to hurt me_! Holy hell! Look at the size of that thing! It's fucking huge! How is **that** going to fit inside of me?! _Tell him Ana! Tell him!_

No – I'm not telling him a damn thing! I don't want him to worry. I just want him to lose himself – _be_ himself…with me. I'll have to just suck it up and take it like a big girl. He just said that he's waited so long for this. Well dammit…so have I! And I'm not going to let the minor detail of me being a virgin destroy this moment! _Hopefully he doesn't destroy_ _ **you**_ _in the process, Steele!_

" _Bunny_ , I want to be inside of you," he murmurs. _Oh my, Christian. I want you too. Please…touch me._

"Are you on birth control?" he asks before he places his hands on the bed, preparing to climb in with me. _Oh shit._

"N…no," I stutter. He sighs. Soon, he scampers off. _Where is he going?_ Shortly after, he returns holding something in each hand. He then lowers himself in bed, gliding his naked body over mine. _Oh my sweet Lord._ His body feels warm and magnificent sliding over mine. I feel so _cocooned_ … _protected_. To the right side of me, he places down several foil packets. In his other hand is a necktie. _Holy shit – what kind of fuckery is this?!_

"I'm going to tie your wrists together. I want to be in full control," he whispers to me. _Oh, Christian – you can do whatever you want to me right now._ I nod and he takes my wrists together over my head before binding them together with the tie. And instantly, he seems more at ease. However, I don't dwell on the thought.

He slowly begins to plant kisses, starting at my forehead, then my nose, then my mouth. _I want this man so badly._ His lips find their way to my throat, where he lingers for a while. M _y goodness, he's reverencing my body right now!_ And I feel worshiped and adored by him. The very thought sends pulses to every single nerve ending in my body. When he arrives at my breast, I lose it.

"Oh yes, baby. Do you like that? Your breasts are so beautiful. I could feast on them for days," he says. _Oh shit.  
_ " _Please!_ " I groan.  
"Mmm. Should I make Bunny come like this?" he murmurs. _Oh my stars, can he do that?! Can I have an orgasm just by him teasing my breasts?!_ I guess I'm about to find out.

" _Oh!_ " I moan.  
"That's right, baby. Take it all in. Delight in the pleasure," he commands my body as he resumes his sweet oral torture on my breasts. Suddenly, his fingers take over as he twists both nipples at the same time. And my body bows underneath him.

"Hold still, baby. Absorb the feeling," he commands me. But I absolutely cannot. It's just _too intense_. Soon after, my body has a mind of its own and begins to tighten all over. _Oh my God – what's happening?! Oh! – I've never felt this feeling before! I think…I think I'm going to explode!_ And I do. I splinter into a thousand pieces, screaming out my release. And the feeling is otherworldly. I truly can't describe it. It's…it's _heaven_.

"Christian!"  
"Yes, baby. Oh…that was _so_ wonderful to watch. Now, I am going to fuck your brains out," he growls. _Oh fuck._ And here we go. He kisses my mouth with reckless abandon, and I let out a groan from my throat. Suddenly, he sticks a finger directly into my sex. _Holy fuck!_

"Oh yes, Ana. You are so wet for me. I can just slide right in there," he breathes into my ear. I groan. He moves his finger around before sticking a second one in there with it.

" _Ah!_ " I gasp. Holy crap! If his fingers feel like this, I can't imagine what having sex will feel like! _Oh my God. I am going to die._

"You are so tight," he says with amazed eyes. My mouth is wide open. He then reaches over for a foil packet. _Here goes._ He slides on a condom and then he grabs ahold of each of my legs from behind the knees, spreading them wide. _Tell him! Tell him now, or it'll be too late! Tell him!_ This is it. It's now or never.

He slams into me. _Hard._

"Ahhhhhh! Shit!" I scream out at the top of my lungs. My eyes screw shut and he stills.  
" _Fuck! Ana!_ You're **_so_** tight!" he groans loudly. I feel so full that I could literally pop. And I try to recover from the foreign feeling. It's painful – _very painful,_ but I don't want to tell him to stop.

After a few beats, he grabs hold of part of the tie between my wrists and he begins plowing into me relentlessly. I try to control myself, but it hurts – it _really_ hurts. But again, I don't want him to stop. I want him right where he is. _Do you know how long it took for this man to even kiss me?!_ Imagine if I stopped him now. No telling when we'd ever get back to _here_ again. _Nope. Uh un. No way. Pound away, Tiger. Bunny will take it like a big girl._

I pry my eyes open and I look at him. His eyes are fixed on me. He looks hungry – _desperate_. He _really_ wants this. He wants this badly. And I want the same for him. _For me_.

"Oh God – Ana…I want you so bad! _Oh my God_ ," he says through gritted teeth. It's as if he's waited an eternity for this. _And it's so damned hot_!

"Ana – _baby_ …" he moans. I groan in both intense pain and extreme pleasure. This is such a dichotomy of feelings. I never knew that this fusion of sensations even existed. _I try to bask in it, but I am having a difficult time._

" _Yes – yes – oh – baby_ ," he breathes with each gyration. He then kisses my neck and begins to massage my clitoris. _Oh my – my body is starting to quicken just as it did before._

" _OH!_ That's it! Come on, Ana! Give it to me now!" he growls. And I explode harder than I did the first time, screaming out my orgasm. And soon, he falls apart and climaxes violently inside me. _Yes!_ _Fuck!_ Oh my God. _Oh my God, that was so…mind blowingly good!_

He lays on top of me, still. I on the other hand am still frantically panting. _Pain…so much pain._ He suddenly reaches up and loosens his tie, releasing my arms. He then rises and pulls out of me.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out. Suddenly Christian sits up on the bed and looks down at me. The expression on his face is unreadable. He removes the condom and ties it in a knot before tossing it on the floor.

"Ana… _sweetheart_ ," Christian murmurs. His eyes are drenched with concern. _Oh no.  
_ "When was the last time you've had sex?" he asks. _Bus-ted._

I sit up halfway see that there's blood all over the sheets. _Crap!_ And I feel so… _ashamed_. _Embarrassed_. I cover my face in my hands. He pulls down my arms, re-exposing my face.  
"Ana, answer me," he demands. And the look on his face evokes fear. _He's not going to like this answer._

I tighten my lips in a crooked line and I raise my hands up midway, shrugging my shoulders.  
" _Wha_ …what does that even mean?" he says, perplexed.  
"I…I've never…" I can't find my words.

"You…you've never _what_?" he gapes at me. _Yeah, this is going to be bad._ _ **Very**_ _bad._ And it's all my fault. I should have told him! Maybe he would've gone way easier on me.

"Done _that_ – before," I say, ashamed. Suddenly, his eyes grow big and wide. He looks petrified. _Oh my gosh! What have I done!  
_ "You were…a virgin?" he asks carefully. I close my eyes and nod.

"My God! Ana!" he shouts at me. _Jesus – he's mad._ _ **Really mad**_ _. Yep, I should have known_. Christian springs up and stands to his feet. And that once look of admiration is now a distant memory. Christian looks down at me with disturbed gray eyes.

"A virgin?! _Wh_ …how?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he growls.  
"I…"  
"Ana, how could you do that?!"  
"I'm sorry! I…I didn't know how…"  
"Unbelievable! Un _FUCKING_ believable!"

Christian begins to frantically pace the room in the nude. His now flaccid penis begins to flap around freely as he stumps in a fury, distracting me. From a distance, he suddenly turns to me. I am now bundled up in the bloody sheets, shielding my nakedness. I am cold and lost. I'm afraid that he might not want me anymore after such an egregious deception.

"A virgin?! I've never had sex with a virgin before, Ana!"  
"I'm sorry Christian…please!" I cry.  
" _Fuck_!" he growls before he starts to pace the room again. I fight back the tears that prick my eyes.  
"God, please have mercy on my soul," I hear him murmur. _What?! I'm not a nun, dammit!_ He turns to me once more from a few feet away.

"Have you even had an orgasm before tonight?" he asks, exasperated. I slowly shake my head. Suddenly, he hurries to the bedside.  
"Dammit, Ana! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he inquires with anxiety riddling his gorgeous face.  
"A little," I murmur. _Shit, it was more than 'a little'.  
_ He sits down on the bed beside me and reaches for my chin.

" _Ana, Ana, Ana…_ Why? _Why_ didn't you tell me?" he says, now more calm but still upset.  
"I…I wanted _it_. And I was afraid that you wouldn't want to anymore if I told you," I whisper in a cracked voice.

Something inside just calls out that he would've never had sex with me if he knew that I was a virgin. I don't completely understand why I feel that way, but I do. Do I regret not telling him? Well, I'm not quite sure yet.

Christian's eyes drop briefly before returning back to me. He quickly pecks me on the lips. _Ok, so he doesn't hate me._ He then scoots up closer and wraps an arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence for a few moments. For an eternity, it seems.

"Ana…a sexual relationship is the only kind of relationship I've ever been in," Christian suddenly reveals. _Whoa!_ And although the news is shocking, it does not surprise me. I then ponder how beautiful and sexy this man is, and I can guess that he probably gets laid all of the time. The very thought crushes my spirit. _What can he do with an inexperienced innocent like me?_

"Ana, help me to understand. Why haven't you had sex before? I mean, what about college? They're fucking all over the place there! Hell…there's kids that lose their virginity on prom night! Why haven't you done it before now?" he asks. This is _really_ bothering him. And suddenly, I am starting to regret not confiding in him about my virginity.

"I…I've never met anyone before that I ever wanted to share that with," I say wistfully. Suddenly, a wave of mercy washes over him, and he hugs me tight.

"Ana, I truly didn't deserve a gift as great as what you've given me tonight," he sighs humbly. I suddenly turn my head and kiss him on his cheek. His lips tighten in uncertainty. _Oh no._

"I've been wanting to do that with you," I breathe. Although, I never imagined that it would hurt _that bad_. _Shit, I'm sore.  
_ Christian gazes at my face before kissing me softly. Wow. He really cares for me, and I feel so safe in his grasp. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. I ask him once our kiss concludes.

"When was the last time you had sex?"  
He stifles a chuckle. I study him, trying to see what he gives away. But just as Mr. Grey is a masterful high stakes poker player, he is also the master of hiding his true emotions.

"I've been trying to…detox myself, if you will – in an attempt to distance myself from my um – _past ways_. It's been almost six months," he reveals.  
 _Holy crap!_ _How bad was he before if he had to 'detox'_ from fucking _?!_ I'm sure that six months without sex has been absolutely _hell_ for him. That's probably why he's been able to make my life so miserable. _Man!_

"Is that a long time for you? Six months?" I ask. He snorts.  
"Yes… _very_ long. Probably the longest I've gone without it _since_ …since I first lost _my_ virginity a long, _long_ time ago," he reveals. _Wow._ I take in a deep breath and exhale likewise. _So when did he lose his virginity? How many women has he slept with?_ I have so many questions for this man, but I need him to get past the shock of this moment first before I can engage him about his past.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Christian asks sweetly just before kissing me on the forehead. I nod quietly.  
"Are you sore?" he inquires. I nod again.  
"Can I help make it better?"

And the look in his eyes as he says that sends chills down my spine. What is he planning on doing? I nod, granting him permission.

He lowers me down on the bed. _Oh my…what is he going to do to me?_ He slowly pulls back the covers, revealing my nakedness once more. _Surely, he won't be fucking me again._

"I'm going to need you to keep your hands above your head for me. Okay?" he murmurs his order. And I flinch at him, wondering why this is so important to him. However, I do it anyway.

Once he sees that my hands are where they should be, he begins to plant kisses on my neck. _Oh my God!_ And my body writhes underneath him. _I want to touch him so bad!_ He stops abruptly and looks above, making sure that my hands didn't move. In a gesture to reassure him, I place my hands underneath my head. He grins in appreciation and then resumes his sweet pecks down my torso. I groan.

 _So how is he going to make it feel all better?_ His kisses elicit soft groans from me, and my body begins to wiggle even more.

"Ana. I'm going to need you to keep still," he commands. I nod apologetically, and he continues. _Oh, this feels heavenly – him on top of me, covering me with his sweet kisses._ And I can't believe that he's back at it after being so upset with me moments ago for not telling him that I was a virgin. _Was_ a virgin. But I am a virgin no more. Christian Grey has officially deflowered me. And suddenly, I feel giddy.

Christian lips finally take residence at my sex. _Holy crap!  
_ " _Ah_!" I gasp. _Oh my!  
_ "I'm going to make you feel all better, baby," he says in a sensual promise. My body buckles.  
"Still," he murmurs. And I try my hardest to make my body cooperate with his request.

Suddenly, his tongue unleashes onto my sex and he begins to explore…everything.  
"Oh! Christian!" I call out.  
"That's right baby. I'm going to make it feel _all better_ ," he coos.  
"Ah!" I cry.  
"Mmm. You taste so good, Anastasia," he groans.

Christian's tongue is relentless. And I am now getting to the point where I can't stand it anymore. It's sensory overload.  
"You can come if you want to, baby," he says before continuing his sweet, sweet torture on my sex. _Huh?! I didn't know I had a choice!  
_ "No! _Please_!" I cry out. And I don't know why I say that – but my body has lost all of its natural senses. Slowly, he inserts a finger.

"Ahhh!" I cry out.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"N…no!"  
"Good. Now I want you to come for me," he says. His finger slowly moves in and out of me as his tongue continues to massage my clitoris.

"Fuck!" I shout. My body tightens once again.  
"That's it," he breathes in encouragement. _How does he know that I'm about to come?! He knows my body better than I do! And I release, crying out my orgasm._

"Good girl," he murmurs before planting a kiss on my inner thigh. And I feel better. _Sated_.

And that's the last thing I remember before passing out into a sound sleep.

….

I wake up with a strong urge to pee. I then realize that Christian is nuzzling my hair with his nose.  
"Hi," I rasp.  
"Hi yourself, beautiful," he says in a silky voice. _Oh my._ I'm still enveloped in his arms. And I am afraid to break this moment, but I really have to pee.

"What time is it?" I ask.  
"Almost midnight," he says. _Wow – that's all?  
_ "You weren't sleep for very long," he grins.  
"Where's your bathroom?" I ask. He releases me and points to the other side of his insanely large bedroom. I slowly get up and he watches me. _Shit, I'm naked!_ I frantically look around for something to put on.

"What are you doing, Miss Steele?" he narrows his eyes at me.  
"Getting dressed. Why?" I say.  
"Are you getting ready to leave me?" he says with a pouty lip. I giggle and then smirk at him.  
"Not unless you want me to," I say while standing and folding my arms over my breasts to shield them.  
"No, I don't," he says. _Oh_. And I don't want to go either. I cease my quest for clothes.

"I'll be back," I vow. I quickly dash towards the bathroom. When I arrive at the door, I turn to look at Grey who's suppressing a laugh. I suddenly feel very shy.  
"Hurry back. I'm getting lonely," he calls out from across the room. I giggle and enter the bathroom.

Moments later, I am back in bed with Christian and back in his arms. I grin wide, so elated to be here… _with him_. I can tell that he cares deeply for me. I suddenly remember what took place earlier when staring at the blood on the sheets. And my feeling of shame returns with the vengeance.

"I'm sorry about this," I say, hiding my face. He tips my head up.  
"I don't ever want you to be ashamed. Okay? It doesn't bother me. Honestly," he says, comforting me. And though his words are kind, I still feel…ashamed.  
"Will _that_ happen again…if we were to have sex a second time?" I say, pointing at the sheets with masked disgust.

"No baby. You can only lose your virginity once. The only time you'll see blood again is during period sex," he says. _What?! Does he do that?! Oh no!  
_ "Why are you looking like that?" he says, amused by my complete shock.  
"You can do that?" I gape at him.  
"Of course. There's nothing wrong with that," he says nonchalantly. Suddenly, he kisses me on the neck.

"You'll see," he whispers in my ear. _Wha…?_ And suddenly, I feel my body tingling all over once again. _Oh no.  
_ "Mmm…how are you feeling down there," he murmurs before placing another kiss on my neck.  
"Better. Why?"  
"Because…I'm horny," he breathes silkily. _Oh fucking my._ And now, so am I.

"You think you're up for a little more? This time, I'll go much easier on you now that I know about your um… _lack of experience_ ," he says with a raised eyebrow. And I laugh.

His mouth finds mine and we kiss. As the kiss grows deeper, my hands find his hair. _Yes…I want this man – again._ Suddenly, I can feel his erection pressing up against my side. I exhale deeply.

"Again?" he asks sweetly.  
" _Yes. Again_ ," I breathe.

Soon, he gently lays me on my back and he kisses me. _All over._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter, more lemons (you've waited this long, so I'm just going to drown you all in lemons, lol!). Then, it's back to reality when Ana returns to the apartment and Kate 'discovers' that she's moving out._** **:O**

 ** _As the story progresses, the struggles will include:_**

 ** _1._** ** _Christian trying to peel back the layers. It is my intent to make him get over the 'touching' thing fairly quickly. He's known Ana for months now, so he should open up to her more eagerly._**

 ** _2._** ** _Keeping their personal relationship a secret at work._**

 ** _3._** ** _Ana trying to maintain her independence while in a dual relationship with a very controlling man. This will be a HUGE part of the plot._**

 ** _I hope to put out two more chapters over the weekend. Then I'm back on the road in the middle of next week for work, so the updates will unfortunately slow down during that time._**

 ** _Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	17. Chapter 17 - Sexual Healing

**Chapter 17 – Sexual Healing**

"Baby, are you still sore?"  
"Uh huh."

Even though he was _way_ gentler with me the second time around, the sex was still quite painful.

"Come. Let's get you a bath. That should help to soothe things," Christian murmurs.  
"But it's one in the morning," I quietly chuckle out a groan. I'd much rather sleep.  
"I know, but you'll thank me in the morning. Let's get you some ibuprofen too," he says.  
"Okay. Hey, where do you keep your clean sheets?" I ask. He frowns at me.  
"You don't have to do that," he says.  
"But I want to. Where do you keep them?" Reluctantly, he points me in the right direction. While I change the bedding, he prepares a bath for me.

And sore or not, I feel… _elated_. Elated to be here with Christian. Our first time having sex wasn't necessarily the most romantic, but I have myself to blame for that. If I'd told him that I was a virgin, he probably would have found a way to make slow love to me. He said that he didn't know how to do that, but something tells me that he could learn, or even teach himself if he had the motivation. _Maybe he needs to_ _ **love**_ _first in order to be able to_ _ **make love**_ _?_ And the very thought overwhelms me. _Will he ever fall in love with me? Am I even in love with him? Or is it just an infatuation?_

To my surprise, Christian bathes with me. While in the bath, my body's pressed up against his – my back to his front. After taking perfect care of me, washing me from top to bottom, he begins to gently massage my sex. And I know that he's doing this to soothe the pain, but I only get hot and bothered in the process. I know good and well that this part of my anatomy can't take anymore, um – _activity_. However, I'm disappointed that I can't because in spite of my current physical state, my libido must've been left off of the _injury memo_. It appears that Christian's experiencing the very same conundrum, as I feel his nature rising up against my bottom. _Oh my!_

"We'll get you an ice pack afterwards," he says before planting a kiss on my shoulder.  
"Mmm," I moan. His touch is absolutely heavenly.  
"You'll need two days of recovery, Miss Steele. Doctor's orders," he grins before placing a kiss on my _other_ shoulder. I give him a shy smile. _Two days without sex, huh? Well, I've waited twenty-one years, so two days is not a big deal._

And I suddenly recall Christian's statement from earlier about not going long periods of time without sex until very recently. I'm sure that what we've done in the past few hours was nothing truly exciting for him. _I mean – I'm the first virgin that he's ever slept with for goodness sake!_

"I have a question," I preface.  
"Oh?" he says raising a brow. He suddenly stops massaging me down below and I am immediately disappointed. _Why am I so addicted to his touch this soon?_

"You said you've never had sex with a virgin before."  
"Correct."  
"So – there was nothing new for you… _with us_. Well, other than me being the first virgin," I say. And I don't know exactly what I'm attempting to ask him. Maybe I just want reassurance that there's still something that he still looks forward to… _with me_.

"Well…there is something else," he says. I tilt my head further to catch a glimpse of his demeanor. He appears to be deep in thought.

"I've never had… _vanilla sex_ before," he says. _I squint at him. Vanilla sex? What the hell's that supposed to mean? Is that something…bad? Is sex with me – lame?_

"Does that mean that sex with me is boring?" I ask. And I hope that my tone doesn't hinge on ' _offended_ ', but I have a suspicion that it may.  
"On the contrary, Miss Steele. There is _nothing_ boring about you. And I believe that my very good friend down here fully agrees with me on that," he purrs as he playfully taps my bottom with his erection. _Oh!_ I giggle. He tips my chin further towards him, and we kiss. And another thought crosses my mind. Since I'm in an inquisitive mood this early Sunday morning, I gear up to ask him yet another question.

"Do you, um…have issues with touching? I noticed back in Vegas that you pushed me away after I touched your back." Suddenly, it's as if a dark cloud comes over him, hampering his earlier upbeat mood. _Shit! Why couldn't you have waited to ask your stupid question, Steele!_

"Yes, unfortunately your suspicions are correct. That's yet another thing from my past that I am trying to work out," he murmurs. _Oh._ And my heart aches taking in the look of pain now resident on his beautiful face. I slide out and then around in the bath in order to look him face to face. My legs intertwine with his. He reaches for one of my feet to give it another massage.

"What happened?" I ask in a wistful whisper. He looks down, and I can tell that he'd rather talk about anything _but_ this. However somehow, he powers through the feeling.

"Before I was adopted, I was abused." _Oh no!_ My heart drops into my stomach. He begins to tell me about his late, drug addicted, prostitute birth mother and her relentless pimp. _Shit!_ He begins to point out the scars on his chest, and I could only imagine how they got there. _They look like cigarette burns. No!_ Tears begin to cascade down my face.

"Ana, please…don't. I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for me. I only wanted to explain to you why it's difficult for me to be touched." But somehow, his words do very little to comfort me. I hurt for this man. I hurt deeply.

Now I catch a glimpse of some of these issues that he says he's trying very hard to work out. But who could _work out_ something like _that_? I know he was just four-years-old at the time and ended up living a better life for twenty-four more years, _but still_. I know that some of the memories of the first four years of his life are permanently burned into his psyche, no pun intended. And I idly wonder if he's receiving professional help for his issues. _Is someone guiding him through his – detox?_

"Are you seeing a _professional_ to help you through these things?" I whisper through my tears. I try to compose myself. He doesn't need to see me falling apart. I know that this is very difficult for him to talk about, and I'll only make it worse by crying.

Suddenly, he cracks an ironic smirk. _What? Why the sudden mood-change?  
_ "Yes. Actually, you met him at the gala over a week ago. Dr. John Flynn," he says with humor. _So_ _ **that's**_ _who Flynn is!_ And suddenly, the increase of ' _personal appointments_ ' with Flynn, as well as Andrea's reluctance to explain what they were for now all makes sense. He's getting _extra_ help. I smile warmly.

"It all makes perfect sense. So when I met Flynn – _Dr._ Flynn, it was as if he already knew about me," I say. His lips curl up in a smile.

"Yes. I've told him all about you," he reveals. _He's been talking to his shrink about me?_ And I don't know whether I should be honored or… Am I the source of his increased need to see a shrink? I certainly don't think I deserve _that much_ credit. _If anyone should be seeing a shrink, it should be_ _ **me**_ _because of_ _ **him**_ _! This man has been driving me wild for months!_

"So, what did you say about me?" I ask. Grey then narrows his eyes at me. _Oh boy. He does_ _ **not**_ _want to discuss this any further.  
_ "I told him a while ago that there was this beautiful girl that just started working for my company, and I couldn't take my mind off of her," he murmurs. He then plants a sweet kiss on the arch of my foot.

 _Oh my._ And my heart leaps for joy. I never knew he felt that way about me – so much so, that he revealed it to someone that he confides in. Now I know that during those times when I doubted that I meant _anything at all_ to him, I truly meant _something_.

And I want to end our talk on that high note. But I have one last question before calling it a night.

"So, where are you okay with – as far as _touching_?" His lips pucker inward.  
"It's complicated. But for now, just remember: hair, face, neck, shoulders, arms, and anything below the waist." And when he says that last part, he arches a brow salaciously. _Oh Mr. Grey, I'm more than sure that you have absolutely no problems with me touching you below the waist._ I blush.

"Let's get you to bed, Miss Steele. You need to complete your recovery," he says in a soothing voice.

Soon after, we're back in his bed and his arms are wrapped around me. He's in his pj bottoms and no shirt. I am dressed in one of t-shirts with no panties on. I nurse myself with the ice pack that he provided me.

"Here's another first, Miss Steele. _Right now,_ " Christian says, breaking the silence. While in his hold, I turn over on the pillow and face him.  
"What?" I prompt.  
"I've never slept in a bed with a woman before," he says. _Huh?  
_ "How? You…"  
"Sex, yes. Sleep, no," he clarifies. _Oh._ I give him a tightlipped smile. I don't know how to respond to that revelation. And instantly, I want to know more about this man. However, it's extremely late – _or should I say early_ , and I need to sleep.

I turn my back towards him once again and he pulls me right into him, wrapping his strong and capable arms around me. He gently kisses my shoulder and I soon fall sound asleep.

….

Late Sunday morning, I decide to make the two of us breakfast. I enjoy cooking in Christian's state-of-the-art kitchen. I then remember that I'll have a brand new fancy kitchen of my very own to play with soon.

I hope that Christian comes over to my place so that I can cook for him on occasion. He has a housekeeper that cooks for him during the week and he has admitted to me that he does not have a talent in the kitchen. This comes as a shock. I mean – he is very well versed in _many_ other things. I recall his love for playing the piano, flying and sailing. _So perhaps, this is where I can contribute in this…well um – I really don't know what this whole thing is quite yet. It's all still very new._

As I am putting the dishes away, he surprises me from behind and spins me around.  
"Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Miss Steele," he purrs. _Oh my._ He kisses me soundly. And I taste bacon, eggs, syrup…and Christian. _What a yummy morning dessert!_ Our kiss grows and my breathing becomes more labored. _Holy crap! So much for that two-day's rest._

"Hey, I know I ordered you to rest. I'd like to try something else with you," he murmurs. _Oh?_

Minutes later, we are back in his bed – completely naked.  
" _Sixty-nine._ I'll please you with my mouth and you can please me with yours," Christian guides. I nod with a shy smile before he guides me from my side to my back. He then mounts on top of me, upside down. His erection now faces me. _Holy cow!_

"Go ahead. You first," he calls down to me.

Carefully, I place my hands on his hips. Thankfully, he doesn't object to my touch. _Yes, this is a safe zone, he said._ Suddenly, I take him in my mouth.  
" _Ah!_ Careful Ana. Start slow until you get the hang of it," he guides. I mumble my concurrence and continue.

Slowly, I glide him in and out in between my lips. And I am so aroused hearing his approving groans.  
"Oh yes, baby. That's it," he whispers. Soon, his mouth possesses my sex, and I moan out my pleasure.

As time progresses, I revel in the taste of him. I sample the dew on the tip of his erection, and I savor his flavor. _I could simply devour him.  
_ " _Ah!_ " he cries out in ecstasy. _Oh yes, Christian – look at what I can do to you! Will you release in my mouth?_

He places a finger on my clitoris as his tongue continues to bathe me.  
"Oh – _Christian_!" I call out.  
"Ana, baby, please – _don't_ stop. Let's come together this way," he breathes aloud. _Shit, this is so…hot!_

My lips shield my teeth as I take him deeper into my mouth. I go in and out – backwards and forwards. My tongue thoroughly massages his incredible girth. _Well, in spite of my lack of experience, it's quite incredible to me._ _I mean – it almost destroyed me last night!_ In the middle of my task, I can feel my body starting to convulse. The overwhelming sensation that's taking place down below has me reeling.

"Baby, don't stop! _Ah_!" he calls out before resuming his sweet, sweet torture on my sex. I keep going, in spite of me feeling like I'm going to fall apart. I cry out of my throat as he begins to thrust inside of my mouth. _Oh shit!_

"I'm going to come!" Christian growls, ceasing his ministrations on me. He then lets go, releasing powerfully into my throat. And just as Kate instructed me a week before, I take him _all in_.

"Fuck! Ana! _Shit!_ " he cries out. And I could tell that he wasn't expecting that from me. Soon afterwards, he withdrawals from my mouth and he finishes on me. Not long after, I explode, screaming out my intense orgasm.  
"Oh! Christian!" I call out. That was so – _amazing_. I could do this with him all day, every day. _I never knew it could be like this._

A short time afterwards, I'm buried in his arms as we lay together.  
"Ana, how'd you learn to do that?" he gasps. I laugh shyly.

"I recently started watching _female friendly porn_ ," I say bashfully. He narrows his eyes at me.  
"What?" he says, amused. I smile and nod.  
"Yep. I knew that I wanted to have sex with you eventually, so I wanted to be prepared," I murmur. He slowly exposes a grin that lights the entire room. _Geez – he's too cute!_

"Now I know why you were a straight-A student in college, Miss Steele. You studied well. I can't wait to show you some other _new things_ for you to master," he beams proudly.

 _Oh, I'm most certain you can't, Mr. Grey. And I can't wait to learn._

….

Christian drops me off at my apartment just before two o'clock in the afternoon. He said he had something to take care of and that he would see me tomorrow at work. He kisses me sweetly in the car and I head off.

I absolutely enjoyed my _almost_ twenty-four hours with him. The dinner, my new apartment, the sex, the oral and then sex again, the bath, the oral… This man has completely spoiled me, and I absolutely hated to leave him this afternoon.

Now, I must explain to Kate that I'll be moving out in the next two weeks. That's going to be a difficult discussion with the _tenacious Kate Kavanagh_. I don't know how she will feel when I tell her that Christian was the one who helped me to find my new place.

When I enter our apartment, Kate and Ethan gape at me from the sofa where they were watching television. Suddenly, Kate cracks and flashes one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen her give. And then it hits me – _it's late Sunday afternoon, and I am in the ultimate walk-of-shame attire: The fancy cocktail dress from the night before and my sparkling Jimmy Choos._ My hair is now up in a messy bun since I was too lazy to spend any more time on it.

"Oh _snap_!" Kate hoots excitedly. I give her an amused but confused glare.  
"Big brother, can you please excuse Ana and I for a moment? We have some um – _girl talk_ to catch up on," Kate says to Ethan. He rolls his eyes before standing to head towards Kate's room.

"Killer dress by the way, Ana! Sit! _Sit_!" Kate says excitedly, patting down the spot that Ethan just vacated. I sigh. _She is_ _ **not**_ _going to like my story._

"So, which one of the three was it? And was he _good_?" Kate lobs at me. Katherine Kavanagh is now channeling her inner Diane Sawyer. She wants the scoop hot off the presses.

"Well – I'll address your second question first. Yes, he was," I grin happily.  
"Oh, Ana!" she beams like a proud mother. She takes me in her arms and squeezes me. I roll my eyes. She then pulls back and glares at me.  
"Are you okay? Are you _hurting_ – being that it was your first time and all?" she asks discretely.  
"I'm fine. He took very good care of me afterwards," I tell her.  
"That's wonderful. So which one was it? Was it the teacher? No…the publishing guy. It _had_ to be him!" she says adamantly. _Oh boy. She's really going to_ _ **hate**_ _my answer._

"Neither," I say, bashfully.  
"The chef?" Kate asks with a perplexed gaze. I shake my head.  
"No," I say.  
"Did you…meet someone else?" she asks.  
"No," I reply with a curled upper lip. She's completely stumped.

"Okay…you've got me. Who…" and then it hits her like a freight truck. Her eyes grow as wide and round as her mouth.

" _Nooooo!_ Grey?!" she gapes. I grin and I nod.

"Holy shit, Ana! He _finally_ screwed you?! _That_ uptight man?!" she gasps.  
"Yes. More than once," I tell her.  
"Damn! Well, way-to-go, Grey...I guess. It took his ass long enough. So, what's going on with you two?" she asks.  
"We're just taking it one day at a time. He said that he wants to be _more_ with me," I tell her. The smile that Kate displays on her face now looks forced. _Uh oh._

"Ana, what I said before still stands. If Grey ever hurts you, he's going to have to answer to me," she says firmly.  
"And don't I know it," I wink at her. She hugs me once again. Suddenly, someone buzzes the intercom. She and I look at the other. Neither of us appears to be expecting company. I shrug my shoulders, answering her unspoken inquiry. _I have no idea who that could be._

"Elliot had some work to catch up on, so it can't be him," Kate says.  
"So did Christian," I add. Since I'm the closest to the intercom, I rise to answer the call.

"Yes," I call back after pressing the button.  
"Anastasia Steele?" a gruff man calls out.  
" _Yes_ – who is this?" I ask.  
"We're here to pack your things for your move this afternoon," the man responds. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ I quickly turn to Kate and she is floored.

"What!" she says in shock. I'm gaping at her, shrugging my shoulders.  
"I'm going to let them up and get to the bottom of this," I say to Kate. I go ahead and buzz them in.  
"Why are you letting them up here! You're not moving!" Kate snaps. _Oh shit._ And I don't feel like getting into that whole ordeal right now. I just want to get to the bottom of why these people are here right now…on a Sunday afternoon of all days!

When I eventually open the door, four men are there to greet me.  
"Miss Steele, we're here to pack up your things. The moving truck will be here in two hours. We'll then load up," the man up front says.  
"But…but I didn't hire you," I stutter.  
"Our service was paid for in full," the man reveals.

 _Oh, Grey. You just can't keep your hand out of things, can you?_ And I am fit to be tied.  
"Can you guys come back in like…two weeks?" I try to reason with them.  
"You…or _someone_ paid the weekend rate, which is significantly higher than the normal rate. We have to move you today or else you'll lose your deposit," the man says regretfully.  
 _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Why am I being backed into a corner yet again!_

"How much was the deposit? I'll pay it," I try and reason.  
"Three thousand," the man says. _What! Fucking A! I don't believe this!_ And the man I once adored a short time ago is now on my shit list, yet again. _I can't believe him!_

"Look, I don't have a key to the new place yet," I explain in a whisper. _Hopefully Kate didn't hear that.  
_ "We have your new keys in our possession, Miss Steele," the man says. What the hell! _Ooohh, Grey…I am so mad at you right now! This has your ass written all over it!_

I stand there, fuming. The four men look at me, indifferent. They simply want to get to work. _Shit._ I eventually cave.

"You guys can get started in my bedroom," I tell them.  
"We were told not to take any furniture or appliances. Is that accurate?" the man says. I nod stoically. I open the door wide for them to all enter and I show them to my bedroom. And I am afraid to look back at Kate, but I will explain everything to her as soon as I get these men situated.

A short time later, Kate gawks at me through my bedroom door as I am instructing the movers. I eventually excuse myself and meet Kate in the hallway.

"What the fuck, Ana! Were you ever planning on telling me that you were leaving!" she shouts at me. _Oh hell_. I hold up my hands in an attempt to get her to calm down. I lead her to the living room to explain.

"Yes, I was planning on telling you – today, actually," I murmur. Kate scoffs.  
"So you were going to tell me the day of your move?!" she snaps. She is pissed.

"No, Kate. I wasn't going to move for another two weeks. But apparently, someone hired the movers to move me today," I say bitterly. _Fucking Grey.  
_ "Ana! You're not moving in with Grey, are you?" she gapes.  
"No! I…I found an awesome place not too far from here. It's gorgeous. Twenty-five hundred square feet, two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms," I run down.

"Ana…how much did you pay for that?" she asks, now slightly calmer.  
"It was only five hundred a month. It was a one-day deal that I had to take advantage of right away, or I would've lost it," I explain. Kate narrows her eyes at me.

" _Um_ , twenty-five hundred square feet, two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms – for only five hundred a month? _In Seattle?_ " she asks, unconvinced. _I didn't believe it myself, Kate. It was definitely too good to be true. Wait until she finds out that furniture and appliances are all in the package as well._ I discovered while signing the paperwork last night that it was a demo unit, which explains why it was fully furnished.

"Yes," I reply.  
"Ana…something doesn't smell right about this," she says.  
"Kate, as soon as I move in, you can come over and see it for yourself. It's gorgeous," I breathe. And honestly, I hate leaving Kate in this manner. I wanted to have at least two weeks in order to get her used to me leaving.

"Look, I'll cover rent here as long as you need me to. _Okay_?" I reason with her.  
"Ana…you know it's not about the money. Ethan and I are fine. I'm just upset that I had to find out about it _like this_ ," she says sadly. _Oh Kate. I'm so sorry, my friend._ And I give her an equally sad look in return.

"Kate, I _literally_ just found the new place last night," I explain to her. She narrows her eyes at me yet again. _Oh shit.  
_ "And exactly _how_ did you find out about it? From Grey?" she frowns. My lips tighten in a line and I nod my response.  
"Yes. He knows a lot of people in real estate. He knew I lived in a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with three people," I explain.  
"Oh, I see," she says, affronted.

 _Holy hell._ And I honestly don't know what to do in order to alleviate her disappointment in me right now. But whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I have to direct these men on what to pack before the truck gets here.

Two and a half hours later, my belongings are fully packed, loaded on the truck, and ready to go. I send the men off ahead of me. They'll also be completely unpacking my things at my new home, which is just a short distance away from here. I am currently out of my dress an in some comfortable sweats.

I choose to stay behind with Kate and Ethan for a while before taking off to my new place. And the feeling inside of me is utterly bittersweet. The good news is that Ethan is happy to finally have his own space now. I give him my old bed in the deal, and he's anxious to get set up in his new room. Kate, on the other hand, appears to be hurt. She and I stand alone in the living room.

"Obviously, I've missed a hell of a lot during these past four days. I mean, what happened to those three dates that you were supposed to go on?" Kate asks, completely dumbstruck. _Oh boy. I just canceled that rescheduled date with the teacher guy today.  
_ "Long story," I tell her.  
"Well I have time, Ana. Please…explain," she petitions me. _Man oh man._ We move to the kitchen and I automatically start on tea for the both of us.

"I had two dates, and they didn't go so well," I tell her. And it's the truth. What I _don't_ tell her was that Christian was the reason _why_ they didn't _go so well_.  
"So, where does Grey come into the picture?" she asks. I inhale in preparation of my response.

"Friday, he finally asked me out on a date. We went out last night," I tell her.  
" _Oh_ , I see. Perhaps he started to feel – _pressured,_ " she remarks. And Kate doesn't look amused in the slightest. And she's right – It wasn't until Christian saw me slipping away that he made a greater effort.

"Ana, please be careful. He's nothing like Elliot. It's as if they didn't grow up in the same household together. I don't understand why he's so… _weird_. That's the only word I can find to describe him," she glares at me with deep concern. _Oh Kate, Christian isn't what you think he is. He's working some things out. And I told him that I'd be willing to be patient with him as he worked out his complex past._

"Ana, I'm not happy that…that Grey is getting the ball rolling in order to separate you from all of your friends," Kate laments. _What?!_ Kate is absolutely delusional right now.

"Kate, you don't have to worry about that. Nothing's going to keep me away from you and the rest of my friends. You _know_ me," I assure her. The look on her face indicates that she is still not completely convinced.

"As soon as I'm settled, we're going to have girl-time at my place, okay? You can even spend the night. You're absolutely going to love it," I beam at her. Slowly, a genuine smile begins to appear on Kate's face.

"I'm really happy that things are finally coming together for you. But Grey better not fuck this up," she says in warning.

Yep – he'd better not.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – My weekend turned out to be busier than I originally planned. I also have some work assignments to complete this afternoon. I will try and get you another chapter out by tomorrow night. However, if I can't, please understand that work comes first (unfortunately)._**

 ** _Also, I don't like putting out chapters for the sake of putting them out. I need to make sure that I have all of my bases covered before posting, or else I might miss some very important detail. What I would like to do one of these weeks is take off from updating and have at least three chapters in the queue that I could update back-to-back. I did this during my very first story. I don't know how you readers feel about that option. You would have to wait a while for an update up front, but after that, the updates would become more regular. Maybe I could even announce an update date and time, as one of the reviewers suggested._**

 ** _Next chapter, Ana 'recovers' and then it's 'lemons' for lunch. ;) Ana's friends become concerned with her being way too busy for them lately. Ana of course keeps the true nature of her relationship with the big boss from everyone but Kate._**

 ** _Please give me your feedback on chapter 17. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Eye of the Tiger

**Chapter 18 – Eye of the Tiger**

To my absolute amazement, I am completely settled in at my brand new loft by nine o'clock Sunday evening.

The movers have unpacked and put _everything_ in its proper place. And I must admit that in spite of the _very_ short notice and the uncomfortable back and forth with Kate, the move itself was relatively stress-free. Now that I have experienced the ' _royal moving treatment_ ', I never want to move the old way ever again. The days of bribing friends with pizza and beer for their muscle have truly lost their sparkle.

Even though it's towards the end of summer, I sit on _my_ comfortable sofa in _my_ front room with the fireplace on. I study the flames as I sip on a glass of the ' _housewarming wine_ ' that Christian had waiting on the kitchen counter for me.

I am still quite annoyed that he would go over my head and arrange for my move without even discussing it with me. _No wonder he was in such a hurry to get me home by two o'clock this afternoon – he knew that the movers were on the way._

Oh, my sneaky little stalker. _So determined to get me out of the old apartment, eh?_ Although, I'm sure it had much to do with Ethan living there more than anything else. Why is Christian so jealous of other men? Has he even seen himself in the mirror lately? _Christian Grey, you have absolutely no reason whatsoever to be jealous of_ _ **any**_ _man. They have_ _ **every**_ _reason to be jealous of you._

My Blackberry vibrates on the nearby coffee table. I pick it up. It's a new text.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:22p: _Good evening, Miss Steele. I trust that your move went well?_

I roll my eyes. _Grey, you are such a sneaky, over-controlling, abrasive…_

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 9:23p: _Yes, thank you. But I would have appreciated an advanced notice on the move. I hadn't even had the talk with my roommates. Kate was none too pleased with the short notice._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:24p: _She'll get over it. Besides, you have plenty of room to yourself now,  
and that's a good thing, right?_

I chuckle.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 9:25p: _Yes, but it's very quiet here and kinda lonely._

And I don't know if I'm simply complaining, or just baiting him to come on over. _Hmm._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:26p: _Well, Miss Steele, I can assure you that you won't be lonely for very long.  
But in the meantime, I suggest that you get some rest. You have an early start in the morning._

And he's absolutely right. It's been a very long Sunday. Well, a very um, _intense_ weekend altogether. A weekend that I will not soon forget.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 9:28p: _See you in the morning. Goodnight._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 9:28p: _Sweet dreams, beautiful. Dream of me._

I flush. _Of course I will._

….

"Ana!"  
"Hey Lacy!"

I run into my friend from the 15th floor in the main lobby of Grey House first thing Monday morning.

"So how was your weekend?" she asks.  
"It was great. I've got a new place of my own," I beam at her.  
"What! You moved?" she gapes at me. I grin broadly and nod.

"Wha…where? I didn't know you were even in the process of moving!" she says excitedly.  
"Neither did I! It was very sudden. I got an excellent deal on a gorgeous loft not too far for my old place," I say proudly.  
"So you're alone?" she asks.  
"Yep. I've got a big place all to myself. It's kind of weird not fighting two other people for the bathroom," I chuckle.

"I'm sure it is! Hey…I'm glad I ran into you. Do you have a minute?" she says.

"Sure," I reply.  
Lacy leads me over to the sofa in the lobby; the same sofa where I waited at to be interviewed over two months ago. Boy, how time flies.

"So, I talked with my family and my boyfriend. They all convinced me to take the job," she smiles. I gasp with excitement.  
"Oh my gosh, Lacy! That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that!" I cheer.

I have no doubt that Lacy will do very well in the Office of the CEO. She's super organized and very detail oriented. And under Andrea's tutelage, she'll definitely do great things in this company.

"So, what next?" Lacy asks.  
"I'll be in touch later today. We'll discuss salary and transition dates," I tell her.  
"Great. I hope to be able to see more of you now that I'll be on the 20th floor," she beams.  
"I hope so too," I smile back at her.

We both rise and catch the elevator up to our respective destinations.

….

It's morning check-in time with Grey, and things couldn't be more awkward.

He looks absolutely ravishing in his dark gray suit, lighter gray shirt, and silver gray tie. And I can't help but recall what he looks like underneath those clothes. The very thought makes me blush.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. You look beautiful this morning. How was your weekend?" Christian inquires with an ironic smirk.  
"It was fine," I say, masking a smile. Today, I'm wearing a yellow summer dress, fitting for the beautiful weather we're expected to have here in Seattle this afternoon.

"All settled in your new apartment?" he inquired.  
"Yes, no thanks to you," I frown at him.  
"You're very welcome," he says with an alluring grin. _Bastard!_

"Kate was _not_ happy about the _very_ short notice," I scoff.  
"Like I said, she'll get over it," he frowns.  
"First of all, I didn't ask you to pay for movers. Second of all, why the rush?" I frown back at him.  
"I wanted to make sure that it got done," he simply replies. And he's just as evasive as ever. _When is he ever going to give me a simple answer to my simple question?_

"Was there any reason the move couldn't wait two weeks like I originally decided upon?" I try again.  
"Why wait? They said you could move in the next day," he reasons. And there he goes again. He's not telling me what I want to know.

"Because, I needed to tell my roommates," I argue, now annoyed.  
"You didn't need to tell them _anything_. Your name wasn't on the lease. Actually, Eamon Kavanagh's name is on the lease," he says. _Shit! And Grey would know this, how?_ I scowl at him.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask how you know that my name wasn't on that lease. Instead, I'll ask: ' _Why was it your concern when I was going to move out of my old apartment?_ ' So answer the question Christian, because I am quickly running out of patience with you," I say as calmly as I can. _Oh geez, is it Anastasia: Unplugged time? But it's so early in the morning._

He narrows his gray eyes at me. _Oh_ _boy.  
_ " _You_ know why, Miss Steele," he says in a husky voice. _Do I?_  
"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking. Why don't you just tell me?" I snap.

"I told you, Anastasia – I don't like to share. Once I claim you as mine, you're _mine_. That means that you cannot share space with other men," he says cut and dry. And the look in his eyes is fierce. _Oh my._

So I'm ' _his'_? What does that even mean? _We're not…a couple yet, are we?_ I honestly thought that we were just in the beginning stages of dating. And I don't want to pose the question to him so soon, so I simply let it go.

"Thank you for answering my question, Sir," I say to him with a shy smile. He raises a chastising brow at me in response, but doesn't carry the topic any further.

"So, first thing's first – Andrea informed me that you relocated Olivia to finance?" he asks with an inquisitive arched brow. I nod.  
"Well, as long as she's the hell out of here, I'm fine with that. She was utterly useless. So who's going to help Andrea now?" Christian says with narrowed eyes.

"Lacy Stevens," I tell him.  
"Your friend, _Lacy_?" he smirks. I nod.  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Grey?" I say with a dash of sass. He snorts.  
"Not at all, Miss Steele. Does she _know_?" he says with a raised brow.  
"Know what? That she's got the job?" I ask with a confused glare.  
"No, about…" and he gestures his hands back and forth between him and I. I give him a shy smile.

"Oh, _that_. No. She had suspicions, but I've never confirmed that anything was going on between us," I tell him.  
"Well, I think if she's going to work up here, her suspicions will only grow stronger. You just need to be cognizant of that," he says in warning.

So what's he saying – that I shouldn't hire Lacy?  
"Is that a problem…Lacy knowing about _us_? I mean, wouldn't Andrea know? I'm sure she has her suspicions as well. Who ordered those flowers for me on Friday?" I reason. He winces at me.

" _I_ ordered those flowers," he says with faux indignation. _Well I'll be! Grey actually did something all on his own without barking out orders to someone else!_

"Impressive," I say, masking a smile under my puckered upper lip.  
"Why, thank you Miss Steele. I still know how to dial a phone number all on my own. It wasn't very hard," he says in jest. I giggle.

"As far as it being a problem if Lacy knows about us, she'll just need to be discrete. She'll have to sign a more detailed NDA to work up here, anyhow," Grey clarifies.  
"Lacy will be totally fine with that," I say in her defense.  
"Good. So, what's on the docket for today?" Grey prefaces before we move forward to discuss the day's agenda.

….

Later that morning, I sit in a very dry forecasting meeting with Christian, analytics and some of the executive staff. In the conference room, I sit way at the other end of the long table from Grey, who takes his place at the head seat.

It's the same old humdrum, blah-blah-blah hogwash, and I'd rather be napping than sitting in this meeting right now. I stare out of the window, wishing I were on the other side of it enjoying the lovely weather.

Suddenly, my Blackberry vibrates in my lap.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:25a: _Miss Steele, are we boring you?_

I'm cold busted.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:25a: _Actually, yes. We've heard this drivel before._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:26a: _Agreed. On a side note, have I told you how much  
I admire that dress you're wearing right now? _:)

Are you flirting with me, Mr. Grey? I blush.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:26a: _I'm not sure. You may have._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:27a: _Well let's just say that if I had you all to myself right now,  
I would show you how much I truly appreciate that dress._

 _Oh?_ I stifle a gasp. _Grey, you're supposed to be leading this meeting, not flirting with your support manager, for goodness sake!_

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:27a: _Why Mr. Grey, how would you manage to do that?_

I egg him on. _Let's see how far Mr. Prim-and-Proper CEO will go._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:28a: _I appreciate that dress so much that I'd rather see it on the floor.  
And then, I would place my tongue everywhere that dress used to be._

Holy moly! What on God's green earth is this man trying to do to me!

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:29a: _Christian, you can't just say things like that  
and expect me not to be distracted._

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:29a: _It's not like you were paying attention anyway.  
By the way, I can't wait until tomorrow night._

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:30a: _What's so special about Tuesday night?_

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:30a: _Remember Doctor's orders?_

 _Oh, that._ I blush.

 ** _Anastasia Steele  
_** 11:30a: _Your place, or mine?_

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 11:31a: _Mine. I'll have my housekeeper prepare us something special for dinner.  
I can't wait to be inside of you again, my sweet Bunny. _

_Holy shit!_ I immediately shut off the phone. I can't take anymore of that. I am slowly panting from the other side of the conference room. I glance over at Christian, and he quickly flashes me a secretive wink. He knows good and well what he just did to me. _Jerkface._

….

Later that afternoon, I sit with Lacy in my office. In lieu of HR, I volunteered to help my friend complete the necessary paperwork for her new job role. Lacy's transition plan will take two weeks, so I offered to help Andrea where I can until Lacy is fully on board. That means working late nights, if needed.

"Marco is not happy with you for taking me away from him," Lacy feigns a pout. I sigh.  
"I'll have to make it up to him. We'll never truly be able to replace you in M&A, but we'll do our best," I grin at her.  
"Gosh, the pay is definitely much better on the 20th floor than on the 15th," Lacy gasps while glaring at the dollar amount in black and white on her offer letter.

"Trust me, you'll earn every single penny of it," I giggle.  
"I'm going to miss my freedom, but I'm all about financial freedom as well," Lacy laughs. But for some reason, her words don't strike me as humorous.

"Lacy, if you ever feel… _overwhelmed_ , you know you can always talk to me. And Andrea's a pro, so she'll be right by your side. I would never want you in a situation where you feel like you're losing yourself simply because of a job," I say to her in all sincerity.

And my words to her ring true. If I ever felt that Lacy was deviating from her true self in this new role, I would ask her to take a step back and reassess the situation.

Lacy studies me intently.  
"Ana, do you feel that your current role has changed you?" she asks. _Whoa. Where is she getting at?_

"I don't think so. At least I hope it hasn't. I'm just…busier," I respond nervously. I hope I haven't changed. I vowed to myself that I never would.

"If you see a negative change in me, please – call me out on it. That's the last thing I want to happen," I add.  
"No, Ana…I don't see a change in you _at all_. Well – other than you not being able to do lunch with us like you used to. But that's understandable. I just hope that I'm still able to do lunch with you and Gunther with the new job," Lacy says.

"Of course. I'll make sure that you get to take offsite lunches," I giggle.  
"With _you_ …right," she winks at me.  
"I'll do my best. At least once a week, for sure," I grin at her.

And it dawns on me how integral it is to nurture all of my relationships, including the ones with my friends. I must not neglect them. The thought also occurs that I need to call my parents more. _I must start marking these things on my calendar, or else I'll forget._ This career climb has been eating so much of my time. Not to mention my boss. Couple that with a _very_ complex brand new ' _relationship_ ' with _said boss_ , and I have my work cut out for me.

….

It's just past six and I'm attempting to unbury myself from my workload in my office. Suddenly, Christian peers in.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Steele?" he smirks. _Gosh, he's so darn cute.  
_ "Um… _working_ ," I say as if it's a no-brainer. He enters the room and closes the door behind him. He then approaches me.

"When will you be done?" he asks.  
"Soon, I hope," I respond, distracted by my work. And I am proud that I have been able to maintain focus in spite of the mishap earlier today with the um… _heated text messages_. It's my goal to prove to myself and to Christian that in spite of what we _might_ be ( _or trying to be_ ) outside of work, that I am still more than capable of doing what is required for _this_ job.

"Hey…come here," he calls to me in a sweet voice. _Oh no. What is he doing?  
_ "Christian," I sigh, disguising my exasperation. He gently takes my hand and guides me up from my seat. Oh no, Christian – you said I had _one more day_.

He pulls me into his arms and his glorious scent fills my nostrils. _Oh Anastasia, you are so weak for this man – its borderline pitiful._

"I've missed you," he says. I bow my neck back and frown at him.  
"You just saw me two hours ago," I say, puzzled.  
"But I haven't had a chance to hold you at all today," he coos. _Oh my._ He pulls me back into him and nuzzles his nose in my hair. I hold him in return. We soon release slightly from one another, but his hand remains on the small of my back.

"So…are you headed home?" I ask, breathless. _Oh, what he does to me.  
_ "Yes," he says. _Oh._ And I'm left hanging in midair. _Now what?_ I don't know what I should be expecting from this um… _relationship_? I know we have plans for Tuesday night, no doubt. And then it hits me: _I don't have to be around this man 24/7_. It's good for us to do our own thing tonight, surely. But it sucks to be going home alone when I'm so use to chilling out with Kate and Ethan. Maybe I should drop by their place tonight on my way home.

"Well, have a good night. I'll see you in the morning," I say warmly. Once again, he pulls me in close.  
"Don't stay too long. Text me the moment you get home," he murmurs. Before I can respond, he kisses me soundly. _Oh wow. Kissing this man will never get old._ And as I kiss him in back, I humor in the thought of how easily he just did that. What used to be very difficult now comes so easy for him. _Maybe I am truly_ _ **his**_ _now._

He pulls away and I am struggling for my next breath.  
"Text," he recapitulates.  
"Okay," I whisper. He gives my lips one last peck and then sets to leave, turning back to gaze at me one last time before departing. _My sweet Lord, that man's out of this world._ I swoon before recollecting my faculties and returning to work. I leave just shy of an hour later.

When the shapely blondes are away from the front desk, Officer Martin takes over for night watch. Speaking of blondes, I need to ask Grey why there are so many of them that work here. The thought has always been mindboggling for me. _Does Grey truly prefer blondes?_

Officer Martin has to be in his mid-forties/early fifties. He reminds me a lot of my stepfather, Ray. Martin's a huge fan of fishing and sports. He's just an overall nice guy. I smile at him when I exit the elevator on the main floor.

"Ana! Pulling another late one, I see," Martin beams at me.  
"You know me. Anything exciting going on?" I say, making small talk.  
"Same shit, different day. Hey, good news – I think the M's finally got a _W_ against the Angels after losing three straight to the White Sox ," he says proudly.  
"Good. I'm sure my dad's leaping for joy over that," I chuckle. I adjust the strap to my bag on my shoulder, signaling my attempt to leave for the night.  
"Alright Ana, have a good night!" he beams.  
"You too, Martin," I say in a fond farewell.

With Ray fresh on the brain, give him a call on my nifty hands-free device in the Audi. How we survived years without this option, I shall never know.

" _'lo_ ," my stepfather answers tersely.  
" _Goooo_ Mariners!" I cheer.  
"Hey Annie! Wilhelmsen pitched one hell of a game!" Ray says as proud as a taciturn man can be.  
"That's great. How's it going? Been fishing with Mr. Rodriguez recently?" I ask. The man who I consider as my father and José's father, are pretty much _partners in crime_.  
"No, we need to get together soon. I'm itchin' to get back out there. How's the fancy new job coming along?" he asks.

"It's fine," I say. I'm not going any further than that in the discussion. How do you tell your dad that you're like… _kinda/sorta_ involved with the man who owns and runs the company that you work for? That's a very weird conversation to start with a man that really doesn't show a lot of emotion to begin with.

"Just fine?" he asks in a tone that says he really wants to make sure but at the same time, he could care less.  
"Yep," I say, keeping it short.  
"Oh…I almost forgot to tell you, I moved into my own place yesterday," I amend.

"Um… _okay_. So this is like – _a big deal_ Annie, wouldn't you say?" he says, dumbfounded. I laugh.  
"Yes daddy – it is," I giggle.  
"So why did you say it like: ' _Nothing's going on. Oh, by the way, I just moved into my own place yesterday_.' You need to start out your sentences with that first major announcement," he playfully mocks me. I laugh heartily.  
"Point taken. So, it's a loft and I have a guestroom. I can't wait for you to come for a visit," I say excitedly.

"I would like that very much, Annie. We'll have to plan a trip for me to come out there real soon," he says – and I can sense his grin over the phone.  
"Yes we do," I tell him.  
"I know you have a birthday coming shortly. Let's plan for the following weekend," he suggests.  
"That's sounds awesome," I concur.

"Does your mother know about your new place?" he asks.  
"No – I'll give her a call tomorrow," I tell him.  
"Good. Well, I won't keep you," Ray says. And I can tell he's trying to hurry me off the phone to perhaps watch some lame recap on Sports Center.

"Alright daddy – I'll talk to you again soon. I love you!"  
"I love you too, Annie."

We disconnect from the call and my heart beams enough to warm up my bones. _I'm such a daddy's girl._

….

It's now Tuesday night after dinner at Christian's place. His housekeeper, Mrs. Jones is yet another attractive blonde. However, she's much older. _Again, what's with all of the cute blondes, Grey?_

Tonight, Mrs. Jones has prepared us a delicious meal of chicken chasseur with angel hair pasta. It's absolutely delightful. I love to cook, but Mrs. Jones can cook for me anytime. I eat until I can't eat anymore.

"You ready for dessert?" Christian murmurs to me in the dining room after taking a sip of wine.  
"I can't eat another bite," I giggle. I am absolutely stuffed.  
"I was actually thinking about having _you_ for dessert. I don't care how much I've eaten, I'll always have room for you, Miss Steele," he purrs. _Oh – fucking – my._

Soon, we're stark naked in his bed going at it like rabbits. And I must've missed the memo where he reneged on his promise to be gentle with me. Now, I'm on all fours clinching the bedsheets in my hands as he fucks me fast and furiously from behind.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out.  
"Oh, Ana – I've missed you _so much_ ," he calls out, gripping my hips firmly as he crashes deeply into me.

That couple days' rest has truly done me some good. I didn't realize how resilient we women were. Sex right now is isn't as painful as it was the first time. Don't get me wrong, he is still fucking the living shit out of me.

" _Oh – Christian_!" I moan out his name. And I can feel a quickening taking place deep down inside of me. I will never tire of this feeling, I swear. It's… _euphoric_. I fall down to my chest as my entire body begins to shake.  
"Yes! Come for me, baby!" he cries out.  
And I come – hard. He soon follows suit, grunting out his release.  
"Ah – Ana!" he groans before collapsing onto my back.

A short time later, he lies on top of me, chest to chest and kisses me deeply. When he ceases, he looks down into my eyes with a fire burning in his.  
" _You_ are mine. _This_ is mine – and _only mine_ ," he declares, suddenly cupping his hand over my sex. _Whoa!  
_ "Yes," I breathe. He kisses me hard, possessing my entire mouth. Geez, this man is _hella_ possessive.

"What time is it?" I ask abruptly once he frees my mouth.  
"Don't worry about it. You're staying the night with me," he responds definitively. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Christian, I have to go to work tomorrow," I try and reason with him.  
"I know," he grins.

"But um…I have to change and all of that stuff, you know," I giggle.  
"No worries – I have clothes for you here," he says matter-of factly.

 _You've gotta be kidding me.  
_ "Um…you have clothes _here_? For _me_?" I say awkwardly, perplexed.  
"Mmm hmm," he moans, planting gentle kisses on my neck.

Holy crap! So this man just goes out and buys me a wardrobe and places it in his closet for the off chance that I'd be spending the night with him?

"Where were these clothes on Sunday?" I giggle. I recall the ' _walk of shame_ ' – returning home to Kate and Ethan in my fancy cocktail dress from the night before.

"They just arrived today," he says with smirk.  
"Oh," I exhale. My, oh my – the lengths this man will go through to simply have his way. And I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned by his peculiar behavior.

"So, did you buy clothes for all of your um… _exes_?" I bravely ask him. He frowns at me. Yeah Grey, if you're going to bang me and buy me clothes, you very damn well be willing to tell me exactly what it is I want to know.

"Yes," Christian says tersely. _Okay, so I got_ _ **one**_ _answer out of him.  
_ "Were all of your exes, um…blonde?" I lob in a follow-up question. Yes, this one's been killing me ever since I discovered that this man ran the show at Grey House. Again, he frowns at me.

"Only one – my first. All the others were brunettes. I prefer brunettes," he reveals. _Whoa._ So now I kind of get why he hires mostly blondes now. He's not as attracted to them.  
"So how did I manage to slip through the cracks during the hiring process?" I giggle. He then grins salaciously at me.

"I didn't hire you at first, Miss Steele. Although, I must give Miss Newman a bonus for such a fantastic find," he purrs before planting kisses all over my chest and throat. _Oh my._ I will not be distracted, Grey! I keep talking.

"So, you've never had a relationship with anyone from work before?" I ask.  
"No. I never mix business with pleasure. Well, until now."  
"Back to your exes – you said that you bought all of them clothes as well. Why?"  
"Because – I just always have."  
"And they would spend the night? With you?"  
"Yes – at my apartment, but never here in my room with me. You're the only one who's ever slept in my bed. _Ever_." Holy shit.

"Where would _they_ sleep?"  
"In a different room." And I can tell that he's getting annoyed with my many questions, but I don't care. I ask one more.

"So why am I the only one to ever sleep in _your_ room?"  
"Because – you're… _different_. I've never wanted more than just sex with any other woman – until you."

And my heart stops beating. I'm done talking now. In a move that surprises him _and me_ , I lock my fingers in his hair and pull him down to steal a passionate kiss.

….

"Hey Ana!" Lacy surprises me Wednesday morning and pops into my office.  
"Hey Lace," I beam at her. Suddenly, Lacy lights up.

"Ana, I absolutely _adore_ that dress! And you look so…so, _radiant_!" my friend praises. I blush. However, I'm not up to explaining why I'm in such a buoyant mood this morning. It may have something to do with me spending the night with the CEO…in his bed. He also woke me up this morning in a _very special way_. I clinch my thighs tightly together at the thought.

Today, I'm wearing a black sleeveless dress with white trim on the sides that exaggerates an hourglass silhouette. It's different and daring, and I'm shocked that Christian would pick this out for me to wear here in the office – but I love it!

"Just came by to say hello. Are you free to do lunch with Gunther and me this afternoon?" she asks. I recall there being an opening today…no lunch meetings. And Christian is working out with his trainer today.

"I'm wide open," I smile at her.  
"Awesome! Also, not sure how close you and Marco are to backfilling me. I would like to have at least a week to train the new person," she says.  
"We have interviews set up for today and Thursday. We hope to choose someone by Friday," I tell her.  
"Good. Well, I'll see you this afternoon," Lacy beams. I grin in return and she leaves.

Later that morning, I get a ping with an email from Mr. Grey.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:23  
To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

If you made any lunch plans this afternoon, please cancel them.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Are you kidding me right now? I just made plans with Lacy and Gunther!

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:25  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

What is so important that I am being told to now cancel my lunch plans?

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:26  
To: Anastasia Steele

Me.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Nope – not a good enough reason.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:28  
To: Christian Grey

Christian, I had already promised my friends to do lunch with them. And if I'm not mistaken, don't you already have prior plans to workout with your trainer?

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:29  
To: Anastasia Steele

Yes, but I'd rather work out with you. I'll meet you at your place at noon.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I am fuming. I thought he said that he wanted me more for more than just sex?

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:31  
To: Christian Grey

You can go to my place if you want. However, I won't be there until this evening.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:32  
To: Anastasia Steele

So is that the game.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _Uh oh_. And even though I can't see him right now, I can sense that his reply wasn't typed out while wearing a smile.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:34  
To: Christian Grey

Christian, this is no game. I had lunch plans. You had lunch plans. We just can't cancel things like that unless it's for a very good reason.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:36  
To: Anastasia Steele

But it is for a very good reason. I'm desperate for you, Bunny. I need another taste of you to get me through the day.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Holy shit! And my traitorous body begins crumble. _No Ana! Don't you fall his rhetoric!_

Yeah, you're not going to order me around – especially during _my_ free time. _Go work out with your trainer as originally planned, Grey. Don't screw up my plans!_

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: August 31, 2011 10:38  
To: Christian Grey

Tonight after work. My place.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I don't get another response from him. I know he was in the middle of a meeting during our email exchange. He's not going to order me around. Nope. I'm having lunch with Lacy and Gunther, whether he likes it or not.

Ten minutes later, I get a call from Lacy.

"Hey Lace," I greet.  
"Hey. Um, I just got a call from Andrea about you cancelling lunch with us today. I thought that was… _strange_ ," she sighs over the phone.  
 _What?!_ I am livid. And I know that Grey had everything to do with that phone call.

"Lace, I don't know why Andrea did that. I did _not_ tell her to cancel my lunch plans with you," I snap.  
"No, Ana…it's fine. I know you have an important offsite meeting with the CEO," she says with understanding. I roll my eyes to the point of them almost falling out.

 _That…asshole!_ And I can't explain why I'm annoyed to Lacy without getting too um… _detailed_.  
"Lacy…I'm _so_ sorry," I exhale deeply.  
"It's no problem at all. Gunther and I will miss you. I can't wait to start working upstairs so I can at least see more of you," she giggles. And I let out a bittersweet grin.  
"Yeah – I hear you. Look. I'll make it up to you guys soon. Lunch will be on me," I promise.  
"We'll definitely hold you to it," she chuckles in return.

I hang up from my call feeling trampled over. Why did Christian go over my head and cancel my lunch plans with my friends? He's unbelievable. But I resolve to not bitch to him about it until lunch time. I'm not going to be in the mood for anything _but_ giving him a piece of my mind!

….

So, we're in my bed. Christian is _literally_ eating me for lunch right now. Our argument over him interfering with my lunch plans was short lived. I swear…his tongue is just like that pen light from the movie _Men in Black_. It makes me forget absolutely everything.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out as he continues to assault my sex with his tongue.  
"And you rather do lunch with your…friends than do _this_?" he says in a chastising tone. His tongue then starts to rapidly propel on my clitoris.

"Christian! _Please_!" I cry out loudly. He's relentless. He doesn't stop. Finally, I come…all over his tongue, and he absorbs every drop of me. _Yeah, Steele – what were you thinking picking lunch with friends over this?_

Instantaneously, he flips me over and props up my bottom in the air. I then hear the telltale rip of the foil packet.

After a few beats, he slams into me – hard.  
"Ah!" I cry out.

He begins fucking me so hard, that the headboard of my canopy begins to knock loudly against the wall. I grab hold of the intricate floral design in the headboard to soften the blow. Our groaning and panting quietly echoes the room.

"Ana, you – are – mine. Do – you – under – stand – me?" he calls out in tandem to his sensual assault. _Oh my. Oh…  
_ " _Yes!_ " I groan out loud.  
"Ah, baby…you are _so sweet_. I can never get enough of you. You know that?" he murmurs breathlessly.

"Christian!" I call out his name as my senses ignite all over.  
"Yes, baby. I hear you. You feel _so good_. I can literally stay in you for an eternity," he says softly into my ear. _My God, he just makes my body do the wildest things!_

"Oh!" I cry. And I feel it. _Dammit, Ana – have some self-control!_  
"Oh Bunny – you wanna come again for me now, huh?" he breathes sweetly before planting a kiss on my temple.

" _Uh!_ " I grunt. _I can't hold it! I'm going to explode._  
"Go ahead, baby – come for me," he says through gritted teeth, now thrusting faster.

"Oh! _Tiger!_ "I scream. I detonate around him. Soon after, he calls out my name, finding his own release before collapsing beside me.

As we slowly regain our faculties, Christian begins to chuckle. I turn over to my side to look at him.  
" _Tiger?_ " he squints in humor. I giggle.  
"Yes, Tiger," I beam at him. He laughs.  
"Since when did I earn the privilege of being called _Tiger_?" he narrows his eyes at me.

"Since you got me _that_ ," I say, pointing over to the stuffed white tiger with black stripes on my dresser. I have no need for the inanimate companion any longer in my bed. I much prefer the real _Tiger_ , actually.

"Christian, all joking aside – you can't be cancelling lunch with _my_ friends. They are already disappointed that they don't get to see me enough as it is," I scold. He frowns at me.  
"I'm sorry for being so selfish. But Ana – I don't want you going out to lunch with Lewis anymore," he says. My jaw practically hits the floor. _Is he being open with me now?_ Let's take advantage of the opportunity now, shall we?

"Christian, I told you…there's nothing going on between Gunther and me. And I make sure that I don't go out to lunch with him unless Lacy is present," I explain to him.  
"I don't care. I don't want you going out to lunch with him _at all_. It's taking everything in me not to fire his ass on the spot," he says through clenched teeth. _My word!_ I am speechless.

"I'm a very jealous man, Miss Steele. I've told you this," he expresses.  
"So, you never told me why you blocked me from the GEH newsletter. Is that the reason – you being a _very jealous man_?" I ask. Let's see if he'll give me a straight answer this time around.

"Yes – _and_ the online employee directory. I don't want the men of GEH ogling over you. You're for my eyes only, Anastasia," he says. And the flame in his glorious gray eyes pierces my soul. _Shit! This man is nuts!_ But he's nuts for me, I guess. Is that necessarily a good thing?

"I think you need to check in with Dr. Flynn, Mr. Grey. You're cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs," I snort.  
"It's you that drives me crazy, Miss Steele. I haven't seen Flynn so much in my life since I've met you," he frowns. I laugh at him.

"I think you need _more_ help. Not sure if your increased visits with Flynn are doing you any good," I sassily reply.  
"Oh trust me, it's helping me. I haven't killed anyone – yet," he frowns.  
I gape at him. Why would he make such a ridiculous comment like that?  
"Kill anyone? Like who?" I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Lewis, Woods. Oh, and who's that kid from college?" he says, trying to jog his memory.  
"José," I reply.  
"Yeah… _Rodriguez_. I did some research on him too. You know he was arrested before for marijuana possession? You sure do know how to pick 'em, Miss Steele," he hisses at me. Of course he did a background check on José. Why would I think any different? I can only shake my head at him.

"He's hit on you before too, hasn't he? That _Rodriguez_ kid?" he says in accusation. _What is he doing?!_ I honestly don't understand this man right now. Now, I want to get dressed and terminate this conversation altogether. I roll my eyes at him.

"Ana, hasn't he?" he prompts me in a menacing tone. _Oh no._ I close my eyes.  
"Yes…but its old news. He knows that we can be nothing other than good friends," I murmur.  
"See! I knew it! That _fucker_! What did he do – ask you out?" he sparks. Oh boy, I can't. He's out of control.

"No. We got drunk after final exams and he tried to kiss me. But…" – he then cuts me off.  
"Nope. No more Rodriguez. Am I making myself clear?" he says with finality.

"Christian, you can't expect me to alienate my friends – I'm sorry! José was there _way_ before you. He was very remorseful for what he did. He hasn't tried anything else after we fell out. His dad and my dad are very close friends from the Army days. José and I are very good friends. There's nothing else going on between us." The words tumble out of me. However, the look in Christian's eyes is unwavering. He shakes his head.

"Unacceptable," he says plainly. I am done with this conversation. Actually, it's a monologue because he's completely disregarding anything I have to say. And it's frustrating.

"Why are you so difficult, Mr. Grey?" I murmur. He gives me a sexy grin. _Shit! Stop that!  
_ "Why are _you_ so difficult, Miss Steele?" he replies. His lips soon find mine, and I am lost in him once more.

….

It's the following week. All of my days and nights have been filled with Christian Grey. Work hours, lunch hours, after hours. It's rare that we spend any time apart, and I don't know exactly how I feel about that.

He's a magnificent lover. Surely, I have nothing else to compare him to. I'm absolutely addicted to his touch and his affection. And so far, we've been doing a good job keeping our exploits a secret.

In just one more week, my good friend Lacy will be up here working side-by-side with Andrea. I approach Christian's dependable PA for today's schedule printout. I view the contents on the sandstone countertop. Suddenly, I gape at the paper, then at her.

"Um…why does it say ' _Classified trip on GEH jet_ ' on here from Thursday night 'til Sunday?" Saturday's my birthday. Why is he making me work during my birthday?

"You'll have to ask Mr. Grey about that. I don't have those details," Andrea says plainly. A short time after, I enter Grey's office.

"Good morning, baby," he says sweetly as I enter his office. He's already sitting at the other side of his desk, waiting for me to join him for breakfast. I wince at him.  
"Christian – what's the deal with this business trip Thursday night through Sunday on the company jet?" I ask him outright. He grins at me.

"It's not a business trip. I'm taking you somewhere for your birthday," he reveals. I gape at him.  
"You're taking off Friday too?" I say in shock.  
"Yes. We're celebrating your birthday. In Cabo San Lucas," he says just before plopping a juicy red grape into his delicious mouth.

Fucking Mexico?! For my birthday?! I try to restrain a grin. I'm not giving in to him that easily.  
"Christian, you didn't even ask me if I had the time to go. How do you know that my parents aren't coming in to town?" I say with a tinge of annoyance.  
"Well, are they? They can join us if you'd like," he says simply.

He just doesn't get it, does he? He thinks he can just throw his money and power all around, and everything will simply work out for him. He needs a rude awakening. _But it's Cabo, Ana! Sex on the Beach – both in cocktail and true form!_ I close my eyes, trying to rein in my wayward thoughts. _But it's so hard!_

"No, my parents aren't coming. But, my dad will be in town the following week," I tell him.  
"Good. Perhaps we can plan a dinner with him. I'd love to meet him," he says casually. Oh, would you now, Grey? I'm not sure if I even _want_ you to meet my stepfather. I'm still having trouble explaining even to myself what _we_ are, so I have no idea what to tell Ray.

So I guess I'm going to Cabo for my 22nd birthday. There are way worse places to go.

* * *

 ** _A/N: A PMer was spot on. Yes, all chapter titles are song titles; however, chapter 1 is more of a word-play on a song title._**

 ** _I don't know how long this story will go, but I know that it will be longer than my previous one. Also, I initially wanted to take a writing break when this story was complete, but decided that I will release one more. It will be key moments from this tale, but from Christian's POV. I already have a working title._** **:)**

 ** _Because I'm clinically ADD, I don't want to distract my attention away from B &P. As soon as this story is done or close to being complete, I hope to start posting several chapters at a time of the next one. Then, I hope to take a break from updating for a while. I'm pretty sure that won't happen until the end of July._**

 ** _Next chapter, there will be a very nasty confrontation between Kate and Christian._**

 ** _So, what did you think about chapter 18? Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	19. Chapter 19 - Take Me With U

**Chapter 19 – Take Me With U**

Late Thursday night, Christian and I arrive at paradise. And I almost feel guilty for skipping out on work tomorrow. _Almost._

For the next three days, we will be staying at a private luxury beachfront villa in Cabo, overlooking crystal blue waters and a beautiful white sandy beach. It's absolutely heaven on earth. The entire front room space of our living quarters is made of glass and easily slides open, connecting us directly to the sights, smells and sounds of the crashing waves. It simply takes my breath away. Not a bad place to be for my very first trip outside of the States.

It's pitch black and very late once we arrive at the villa. I stand on the terrace amidst the moonlight and the stars wearing a green crochet floral spaghetti-strap sundress. My dress and hair wave in the breeze as the calming sounds of the shore provide a more than welcomed ambiance. Christian is out of his element, but always manages to remain gorgeous – opting for khaki shorts and a t-shirt. He enters the terrace and hugs me around my waist from behind. I sigh a contented sigh. _This is bliss._

Christian places feather-like kisses on my neck.

"This is nice. Thank you so much for such a wonderful birthday present," I murmur.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Steele," he replies. Slowly, he turns me around to face him.

"We won't be able to see much of the ocean this late at night. Come, let's go to bed. We can enjoy the view in the sun tomorrow," he purrs. And I know exactly where he's headed. _Grey, do you always have sex on the brain?_ Although lately, I haven't been that much better than he is.

Shortly afterwards, we're naked in the colossal bed. Christian steadily holds one of my legs up in the air as he plows into me at an angle. His intoxicating rhythm sends shockwaves up and down my spine. I moan helplessly.

"Ana, baby – do you like this? Do you like it when I do you this way?" he murmurs sexily. _Fuck, Christian! Please, stop talking to me like that or you're going to make me come! I don't want you to stop!_

I groan loudly in response and I clamp my eyes shut.  
"Open your eyes and watch me," he whispers in a domineering tone.

 _Holy shit. What in the hell's gotten into him?_ I obey immediately and the red-hot glare in his determined gray eyes sends chills all over me.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out.  
"Yes, baby. This is mine, Ana – _only mine_ , do you understand?" he says authoritatively. My goodness, he's mad! _Yes! Take it Christian! It's yours…please!_

"Yes!" I cry out. _Oh boy – I feel it coming on._ I shut my eyes again to delay the reaction.

"Open your eyes, I said," he calls out, authoritatively.  
 _Holy hell._ I do what he says once more. _Oh no. His eyes are out for the kill._

"Watch me fuck you, Bunny," he commands through gritted teeth.  
 _No! Don't make me! Please! I can't stand it! Ah!  
_ " _Oh – Christian!_ " I scream.

His grit and determination combined with his spellbinding rhythm tips me over the edge. And I come – spectacularly.  
"Ana! _Ah!_ " he cries out in sensual triumph as he climaxes, hard.

After sex, we cuddle in each other's arms. And slowly, I realize that Christian is becoming looser with his touching boundaries. I hug myself internally at the victory. And I know that this is going to be the best birthday yet for me. The thought alone delays me from probing into his past by asking him an onslaught of questions, as I normally would do after sex. I realize that I should know much more about him, but surely his past secrets can't be _that_ devastating. I adore this man more than words can describe.

….

The evening of my birthday after a candlelit dinner on the terrace, Christian and I take a romantic stroll on the beach. The sun will be slumbering shortly, but it keeps the beach aglow as we walk together hand in hand along the shoreline.

Occasionally. The waves would come crashing in, dowsing our bare feet and legs. Thankfully, we're both in shorts, but Christian's are a little lower than mine, so they slightly get wet at the seams.

"So…what would you say that we are?" I ask him, speaking loud enough for him to hear me above the crashing waves. Suddenly, he stops us in place and turns to gape at me. He looks… _confused_?

"What do you mean?" he says with squinting eyes.  
"I mean, are we…are we _a couple_?" I nervously ask. The look in his eyes now has me doubting myself. _Yeah, Grey – I know that we're exclusive but_ _ **what**_ _are we? Who am I to tell my dad that you are to me next week, besides my boss?_  
"Yes Anastasia – of course," he says, as if there shouldn't be any doubt.

"Look, this is all new to me. I've never been in a relationship before. You've even said the same thing about yourself," I remind him. He chuckles.  
"Yes – this is a _first_ …for both of us. Look – you are mine and I am yours. We're together. I guess that makes us a couple… _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_. I…I don't know the protocol for all of this. Was I supposed to ask you to ' _go steady'_?" he says with a humorous smirk. I giggle.

"Surely you would have in grade school. But I think adults just simply come to an agreement – similar to what we are doing right now," I beam. With a handsome, boyish grin that could light up a night's sky, Christian takes me by the hand, kisses it and looks me square in the eye.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you be my girlfriend?" he says earnestly. I giggle like a high school cheerleader. _I can't believe he just asked me that!_ I humor him.  
"Yes – I will," I say with a smile that stretches far and wide. He leans in and we kiss a kiss so passionate, I can almost hear a symphony playing in the background. The kiss matches the power of the active shore.

Shortly, we return hand and hand and resume our stroll. He soon releases my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. I do the same to him as we now stroll interlocked side-by-side.

"So, what _is_ your middle name? I've seen 'Christian T. Grey' in some of documentation in the office," I inquire.  
"I don't have one. The 'T' stands for Trevelyan. My surname is _Trevelyan Grey_ , just like my mother's last name," he reveals. He goes on to explain that he simply goes by 'Grey' because his full surname is just way too long.

"Speaking of your mom, have you told her about _us_?" I ask.  
"I've already told my parents that we were together and that I was taking you to Cabo this weekend," he reveals. I gape at him. _So, when was he going to let me in on this fact?_

"Oh?" I say with narrowed eyes.  
"Yes. We'll do dinner at my parents sometime after your father leaves town," he says matter-of-factly. Well, okay then. Looks like we're moving full steam ahead – _as a couple_.

So, ' _Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele_ ' are officially an item. Sadly, no one at work can know. I wouldn't want them treating me any differently knowing that I am the CEO's girlfriend.

….

Sunday night, reality comes crashing in. Christian and I are now back on Seattle ground. My long weekend was… _heavenly_. Christian treated me like an absolute princess. If I had any doubt we were a couple before this trip, our time together alone in Cabo has dispelled every myth. We are definitely a pair.

Soon as the GEH jet lands, I power my personal cell phone back on. It suddenly buzzes uncontrollably with a dozen missed calls, voicemail alerts and text messages. _Geez_ – so many people contacted me over the weekend to wish me a happy birthday. I did email Kate to tell her that I was going to Cabo with Christian. Otherwise, no one else had a clue where I was. Unbeknownst to Ray, he'll be meeting my boyfriend Friday night, who so happens to be my boss. I'm _so_ not looking forward my stepfather's reaction to such a surprise.

I spend the night at Christian's and we head into work together the next morning.

On Monday, Andrea and I greet Lacy on the 20th floor. We welcome the new member of _Team CEO_ with coffee and donuts. A short time later, I escort Lacy down to the 19th floor to my office.

"So, I heard you had a birthday on Sunday! What did you do?" she starts. And it's high time to have ' _the talk'_ with her.

"Well, you're a member of the team up here now. Therefore, you'll be privy to extremely classified information, including what I am about to tell you. I'm going to give you a piece of information that I don't think that Andrea is even um… _knowledgeable_ of," I start. Lacy zooms in at me with a laser sharp focus.

"Mr. Grey and I are… _together_ ," I say nervously. And the look on Lacy's face is more amused than shocked.  
"I kind of figured that you were," she giggles.  
"Was it _that_ obvious?" I gasp. _Geez, I thought that we had everyone here fooled!_

"To me it was – simply because I _know_ you. I don't think it's as obvious to anyone else, though. So – I take it that you spent your birthday weekend with Mr. Grey?" she says with a scandalous grin. I beam as bright as the sun.

"Say no more! So where did you two go?"  
"Cabo."  
"Holy shit!"

I tell her about snorkeling, paddle boarding and all of that fun _G-rated_ stuff. Lacy seems genuinely happy for us.  
"That would explain all of the cancelled lunches," Lacy chuckles.  
"And another secret…Christian doesn't care for Gunther," I say, rolling my eyes. Lacy laughs.  
"I bet! I'm surprised that Mr. Grey still lets him work here!" she says, humored.  
"I won't let Christian fire him," I smirk.

"So that has to be tough…dating the _big_ boss and all," Lacy assesses. I tighten my lips and nod.  
"Yeah – we spend more time together than even the average married couple does," I chuckle. Lacy laughs right along with me.  
"I just hope that it all works out. I hear about how breakups in the workplace can be quite nasty," she says soberly. I can't fathom that. I don't know what I'd do if things didn't work out between Christian and I. I for sure couldn't work here side-by-side with him after a breakup. I quickly dismiss the dreadful thought out of my mind.

"So Lace, are you ready to get started on your new gig?" I smile warmly at her.  
"Let's do it," she mirrors my sentiment.

….

I have some time after my morning meetings, so I give my mother a call from my office. I'm sure she's just sitting around at home making candles, canning jelly, or whatever god-awful hobby she decided to pick up this week.

"Ana!"  
"Mom! How's it going?"  
"Great! So um – Cabo for your birthday, huh? I tried to call you to wish you a _Happy Birthday_ and to see if you got my gift, and couldn't get ahold of you. I ended up calling Kate. She was very cryptic, to say the least. Anything you wanna tell me?" Carla rattles off. I roll my eyes. _Steal my thunder, why don't you, Mom._

"Yes, that's why I'm calling you now. I have…a _guy_ ," I grin shyly.  
"Oh Ana! That's terrific news! So tell me, does he treat you good? Does he have a good head on his shoulders? Oh – sidebar, but not quite…I looked up the place where you work on the internet. Your CEO is very, _very_ good looking! And he's single too!" Again, my mother rambles to the point of ruining my good news. _Why doesn't she just be quiet and listen for a change!_

"Mom, did I even need to call you? Apparently, you already know everything," I sigh.  
"My gosh, Ana – I'm so sorry. So is it _him_?" she gasps.  
"Yes Mom," I say, deflated. And now I remember why I don't call Carla as often as I call Ray.

"I've always told you that I had a sixth sense about things! I knew it! So, does he treat you well?"  
"Yes, Mom."  
"I'm so happy to hear that! Although, I'm sure it's quite strange to be dating your boss and all."

"Yes, it is. But we're keeping it a secret here. By the way, Christian's going to meet Ray on Friday," I tell her. She gasps.  
"Oh! How sweet. Have you met his parents yet?"  
"Yes," I reply.  
"I have to get up there to see your new place and meet this Christian fellow for myself," my mother says excitedly. _Yes, that'll be good._

"Let me know when you can come. Depending on when you get here, I can probably take a couple of vacation days," I say.  
"Sure – it'll be sometime in October, for sure," she says decidedly.  
"Great, Mom. Well, I have to prepare for a meeting. I'll call again soon," I tell her.  
"You'd better. I love you, Ana. And I am _so_ proud of you, honey," she gushes. Her praise warms my heart.  
"Thanks Mom. I love you too," I reply sweetly.

Shortly after the call with my Mom, one of the administrative assistants on the 19th floor knocks on my door and brings in my mail. After she leaves, I thumb through all of the envelopes. I see a strange one addressed from GEH and I open it.

It's a pay stub for a deposit hitting my bank account this week. It's for $27,500. I gape at it. _What in the hell is this?_ I read the bottom, and the payment description says ' _Quarterly bonus payment_.' _Bonus? I didn't know that I got a bonus!_ I need to talk to Christian about this.

Shortly before the start of the next meeting, I enter Christian's office while he's on a call. I sit on the other side of his desk. He's deep into his call, but he gives me a warm grin and puckers his lips, blowing me a quick kiss from across the desk. I sit expressionless. His countenance slightly drops, concerned by my lack of reaction to his affection. I need to get to the bottom of this bonus check. I hope he's not trying to pull a fast one from behind my back – paying me more than what I asked for.

Quickly, he ends his call.  
"Baby? What's wrong?" he asks, greatly concerned. I stand and meet him on the other side. He stands with me and I lay the paystub open on his desk.  
"What's this?" I ask in a direct tone. He studies it.  
"It's a quarterly bonus check. It says so down here," he simply replies, pointing at the words.  
"I know what it says, but why am I getting this?" I frown at him.

"Because, we hit profit last quarter. You know this. All of the executives got bonuses this quarter," he explains.  
"But Christian, I'm not an executive. I'm a _manager_ ," I remind him.  
"With executive privileges, remember? You get a company car, executive clearance…etcetera," he says.

Yes, I do recall that. But I _don't_ recall a bonus being in any of the paperwork that I signed.  
"This is just way too much money. And you say that this occurs every quarter?" I frown at him.  
"Yes – if we are at a profit," he clarifies.

So that should be a good enough explanation, surely. Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of this. I'll have more than enough money this year to pay off all of my student loans. And that's a good thing, right?

"That's all I wanted to know," I say, taking the paystub off the desk and folding it the way it was before. When I'm done, Christian gently takes me by the chin.

"Ana, don't ever feel guilty taking money that you've worked very hard for," he says. His eyes take mine captive and I am speechless. He then reaches in to kiss me, but reflexively, I step back. Christian winces. He is utterly stunned by my sudden rejection.

"Christian, we're at _work_. If we're going to keep our relationship a secret, we can't be making out in the office anymore," I whisper. He frowns at me.

"This is _my_ office and _my_ company. If I want to kiss _my_ girlfriend, I have every right to," he says indignantly, taking me by the arm and pulling me back into his realm. _Christian, Christian, Christian. Stop being so stubborn._ His lips now hover over mine.

"Christian, please. _Don't_ ," I plead softly. Suddenly, he huffs and turns away from me. _Whoa._ He's…upset. After walking away a few paces, he quickly spins around to look at me.  
"I don't like this, Ana. Not in the slightest. You shouldn't be a secret. _We_ shouldn't be a secret," he says gruffly. _Oh boy._  
"I don't like it either, Christian. But it'll have to be this way…as long as I work for you. I don't want others thinking that I rose so far up the ladder so quickly because we were literally in bed together," I argue.

"First of all, I don't give a fuck what other people think. But you already knew that. Secondly, when you took the job as my support manager, we were _not_ sleeping together," he argues back. _Christian, Christian, Christian…you just don't get it, do you?_

"But you _wanted_ to sleep with me," I say.  
"Well…yes," he tries to fight off a grin.  
"Christian, we are working hard to raise the employee satisfaction scores. If everyone finds out that the girl who pulled the original data is now fucking the CEO, that entire report would lose its significance for them," I snap back.

For a change, Christian is actually digesting my words. His gaze is now on the wall adjacent to me. He then shifts his focus back to me.  
"Okay – we're a secret…for now. Eventually, it _will_ get out. You'll just have to be ready for that when the time comes," he says in warning.  
"Fine. But in the meantime, we need to be cognizant. We can't be careless. It's nobody's business what we do outside of work anyway," I remark.

Slowly, he creeps up to me and pulls me into his arms. I gasp.  
"Or _at_ work – inside of my locked office," he breathes. _Oh fuck, what is he doing?_

He places his hands behind my back and crashes me into him. _Whoa!_ Before his lips can claim mine, there's a gentle knock on the door. We quickly release one another and turn to the door. Slowly, Lacy creeks open the door. _So the door wasn't locked!_ Thank goodness its only Lacy.

"Sorry Mr. Grey, Ana. The meeting participants are here," she announces.  
"Thank you," he says to her. Lacy gives a telling glance and it looks as though she's trying to restrain a smile. She then closes the door.

"You told her," he grimaces at me. I smile and nod.  
"Good," he replies. He quickly kisses my cheek and we head out towards the conference room.

Shortly after lunch, I get a call from Kate while I'm back in my office.

"So, how was your birthday in Cabo?"  
"It was – words can't describe," I say, breathless. I don't know how many times today I imagined that Christian and I were back there.

"Well, I'm so happy that you had a wonderful birthday. Since I didn't get a chance to celebrate it with you, we should have dinner. The four of us – you, me, Elliot and _Christian_ ," Kate says the last name full of disdain. _Oh boy._

"Sure, when?" I ask.  
"How about Wednesday night?" she suggests.  
"That works for me. I'll just have to see if Christian can be there," I reply.  
"Good. There's a great place not to far from either of us. I'll email you the details," Kate says.  
"Great," I reply.

"So, things otherwise have been going well? Have you been hanging out with Lacy lately?" Kate asks.  
"Lacy works up here now. I got her a job working in Christian's office," I reveal.  
"Oh, good. Tell her I said _hello_. I hope the three of us can do brunch together soon," Kate says.  
"That would be awesome. Oh, Ray will be here this weekend," I tell her.

"Really?" she gasps.  
"Yep. I told my mom about Christian and I. I guess I should warn Ray too before he feels backed up against a corner," I chuckle.  
"So…it's official? You and Grey are _really_ a couple?" she asks.  
"Yes," I simply say.

"Ana, I am truly happy for you and I'm glad that he's not playing games with your heart anymore," Kate says, although, I still sense reluctance in her tone. I don't entertain the thought. I'm at work and I don't have time for this… _nonsense_.

"Thank you, Kate. I'll see you Wednesday night," I say lovingly. She says a fond goodbye before we disconnect our call. _Let's see if Grey will be willing to go on a double date with his older brother._

….

Wednesday morning, Christian and I lay naked side-by-side in his bed, sweating and panting. We are trying to regain consciousness after some early morning, mind-blowing sex. I will never tire of waking up in bed next to him.

I turn to look at him as he removes and knots up the used condom.  
"I remember when reading the job description on the offer letter that Karen Newman gave me," I chuckle. He looks at me, humored.

"It was very vague. If I correctly recall, one of the responsibilities said to ' _perform any and all function for the CEO as needed_.' Was that just a way to get me into your bed?" I smirk. He laughs.  
"Maybe," he says. He tosses the condom on to the floor and lays his body on top of mine. He then begins to plant sweet kisses all over my throat.  
"Mmm," I hum quietly.

"You're doing such an excellent job, Miss Steele. I would love to give you another _raise_ this morning before we leave for work," he purrs. I giggle and his mouth claims mine once more.

"Hey, so are you ready for tonight? We're going out with Kate and Elliot," I remind him. He stops kissing me and sighs.  
"Not really looking forward to that. My brother can be a pain in the ass," he sneers. I laugh.  
"I guess that's how big brothers are – poking fun at the little brother," I grin.  
"Elliot has never seen me with a woman. He's going to have a field day with this," he dreads.

"Elliot seems really cool. He'll probably cut you some slack," I reason.  
"What about Kavanagh?" he frowns.  
"Well, that's a _different_ story," I smirk. He frowns.  
"Kate pulls no punches. She's very protective of me," I warn him.

"Well, she doesn't have to do that anymore. That's _my_ job now," he says firmly. And I idly wonder why both he and Kate feel the need to protect me all of the time. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself just fine. Perhaps I just might have to put them both in their place tonight. However, I hope it doesn't come to that.

Christian glides his lips across my cheek, towards my lips. He claims my mouth once more. And suddenly, I feel his erection pulsating against me. I gasp and he looks down at me with determined eyes.  
"Yes, _again_ ," he murmurs.

….

I enter Christian's office that morning at eight for our daily check-in. I don't know why he insists on always having these meetings. We pretty much sleep together every night, either at my place or his. But here we are once again.

"Miss Steele, good morning. It was a _very_ good morning for me," he grins wide. I shyly glance at the floor as I take the seat beside him, with my tea in hand. It's our normal configuration for our breakfast check-in meetings.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Today, we have a budget update with finance this morning. After that, we have an M&A status review meeting with Marco. At lunch, you, Ros and I will meet in the executive conference room with several members of the executive team to discuss the findings of the most recent departmental audit," I run down.

"Full morning," Christian remarks. I nod.  
"Anything for me?" I ask.  
"Yes. That employee recognition program you proposed where anyone can nominate any deserving employee for a fifty-dollar gift card. Let's move forward with that initiative," he says.

"Very well," I smile at him.  
"And one last thing. I need you to obtain a gynecologist, ASAP. Try and get in to see them before the end of the week. Get with Andrea if you need help locating someone," he says sternly. _What! What's this?_ I gape at him.  
"Um… _why_?" I say, confused.  
"Because. I hate condoms. Have the doctor prescribe you some birth control," he says plainly.

I can't believe him giving me this um, _personal mandate_ during our check-in meeting! Not only is it uncalled for, but also it's…inappropriate! I roll my eyes at him. His stern gaze heats up. _Fuck!_ Is he mad?  
"Just do it, Miss Steele," he says firmly.  
"But it's _my_ body, Mr. Grey," I snap at him.  
"It's mine too," he sparks back. Grr! Insufferable man! I huff in exasperation.

"Do you _want_ to get pregnant?" he scolds me. _Oh no._ No…not now anyway.  
"No," I say soberly.  
"Then do it. Please," he says, now in calmer tone. I concede with a nod. I'm so annoyed that he waited until work to bring this up. _Goodness!_

….

"Ana!" Ros warmly greets in the executive conference room. Right now, she and I are the first two there for our lunch meeting. Andrea and Lacy have lunch all spread out for everyone. Those two did a magnificent job.

"Hey Ros. How's it going?" I greet.  
"Very well. I know we're neighbors on the 19th floor, but we're hardly ever in our offices," she chuckles in her throaty, too-many-cigarettes voice.  
"I know," I chuckle.

"So, I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you're here. You bring so much _order_ in the office. And Christian – well he's changed…for the better, actually," Ros beams. _Oh my_. I glare at her, but I can't find the words to respond to her. However, the look that Ros gives me back is more than telling. It's as if she knows – I mean _really knows_ about Christian and I. She smiles warmly just before the other executives start to file in.

And Ros' words resonate with me. _What are the others seeing that's different in Christian? A 'change for the better'?_ I blush. I hope I am having a positive impact on him. Although, I'm not sure if my friends would agree that he is doing the same for me. I quickly dismiss the thought, knowing that I have to get through a double date with Kate tonight.

In a surprise move, Christian doesn't sit at the head of the table. Instead, he takes the vacant seat directly to the left of me. Christian greets the team and invites everyone to dig in for lunch.

After lunch, we move ahead with the rest of the meeting. The head of compliance begins to discuss some of the departmental findings of the audit. Of course, these are findings that I already know about and have shared with Christian. I try to act as though I'm engaged, but it's difficult to hear something being rehashed.

In a sudden move, Christian gently takes my hand underneath the table and places it on his lap. _What in the hell is he doing?_ Slowly, his fingers begin to graze across my hand, sending tingles up and down my spine. _Why is he doing this – here?_

And I can't look over at him, or I would for sure call attention to the two of us in front of his executive staff. I definitely don't want to do that. A short time later, he carefully lifts my hand. And just when I think he's going to release it, he places it onto the firm erection pressing against his suit pants. _Holy shit! What in the hell is he doing! Oh my God!_

I can hear the air calmly shoot out from between his teeth. He then firmly presses my hand against the solid rock, encouraging me to _carry on_. I can't do this! This is so… _wrong_! In a move that later turns my skin pink, he leans over to whisper something into my ear.  
"It's yours, baby. Play with it."  
 _Holy hell._ And I want to run out of this room in embarrassment. But the sound of his plea is sweet enough to keep me in my place.

I look around to make sure that no just saw him whisper to me. Good, they are too engaged with the speaker. In a move that surprises even me, I began to massage his erection with my hand. And like the consummate professional Grey is, he keeps his cool – although, his rapid pulsating erection gives him away.

As the minutes tick by, I want to be in this conference room less, and alone with Christian more. We have plenty of sex, but I don't know if even that is enough for me. I simply can't get enough of this man. And by the looks of it, he can't get enough of me either. I close my eyes and excite at the notion.

The moment the meeting ends, without saying a word, Christian and I head directly to his office and he locks the door behind us. I rush into his arms and he takes me in. We kiss wild and free, unlike any kiss that I can remember. He pushes me up against the wall. Our gasps and staggered breaths fill the room. His hands then slowly crawl up my dress and reaches for my panties.

"Christian – no…we can't here," I plea in barely a whisper.  
"Why not? My room is sound proof," he murmurs. Oh, fuck it.  
He attacks my neck with his mouth. He then squats to pull down my panties, sliding them off from over my pumps. _Oh shit – it's happening…here in his office._

"Oh Bunny – you're so irresistible," he whispers. And like a good boy scout, he produces a condom out of his pocket. _What! Here?_ He quickly unfastens his pants and partially pulls them down along with his boxer briefs, just enough to free his erection. He quickly rips the foil packet and puts on the condom.

He grabs my thighs and slides my body against the wall, lifting me up. _Dayum!_ I wrap my arms around his neck, and he then slowly inserts himself inside of me at an agonizing pace.  
"Ah," I breathe.  
" _Oh yes_ ," he exhales.

Slowly, he starts to move. _Oh my God, this is so unbearable! I want him to go faster. Why is he moving so slowly?_ I thought that this would be a ' _wham bam, thank you ma'am'_ type of moment. However, it's like we're making love, standing up and practically fully clothed. _I don't know what to think about this._

"Ana," he calls out my name in a whispered supplication.  
"Christian – _oh_ ," I moan.

"Oh baby, I can never get enough of you," he groans. Oh, _Christian – I am so addicted to you too! Please!_  
" _Ohh!_ " I call out in pleasure.

Even though he is penetrating me very slowly, my body is starting to build up quickly. I can tell that what lies on the other side will be utterly spectacular. It's like a bank filling up with overloaded senses along with strong and deep emotions – for _this man_. Soon, it becomes like a waterfall that crashes hard against an abandoned cabin, ripping the entire structure into shreds. I come fiercely, and I try my hardest to mask my screams. I don't care if this room _is_ sound proof.

"That's right, baby. _Ah!_ " he calls out as he follows suit, finding his own release.  
Soon afterwards, he plants sweet kisses all over my face.  
"Oh, Bunny – I can't wait to be able to come warmly inside of you," he exhales into my ear. I gasp. Oh fuck, that was _so good._

"What's up with the condom at work, Mr. Grey?" I say with faux indignation. His lips quickly give mine a peck before he pulls out of me and places me back on solid ground.

"Fucking you in my office has always been a fantasy of mine, Miss Steele," he says in a voice drenched in silk. _Holy fuck._ He carefully rolls off the condom and knots it before quickly pulling up his pants. As he walks over to a nearby trashcan to conceal the condom, I suddenly realize that he is still in his jacket and tie. _Oh shit! That's so hot!_

Slowly I bend down to restore my underwear.  
"So, do I get a fifty-dollar gift card for going above and beyond the call of duty," I say teasingly. He chuckles.  
"Baby, you definitely deserve _way_ more than that," he purrs.

 _Oh. My._

….

That evening after work, we stop by Christian's place. We shower together and then change before heading over to the restaurant to meet Kate and Elliot. I slide on a short-sleeved royal blue dress. It's something I could wear to work, but it's also suitable for a nice dinner. Christian wears another suit, but sans tie. He approaches me from behind as I finish up my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Hmm, so I see you chose the blue dress for dinner. How very, _Monica Lewinsky_ of you," he murmurs, planting kisses on my neck. I gasp.  
"Mr. Grey, do you want to get my dress all dirty?" I purr.  
"Absolutely," he breathes before planting even more kisses. I giggle.  
"Let's get this dinner over with first," I say, now frowning. He rolls his eyes.

I really don't have a good feeling about tonight. Perhaps Kate will prove me wrong. At least I hope so.

Christian and I walk into the restaurant. Before either one of us can tell the hostess that we are meeting two others, I can see Kate and Elliot in the background waving us over. We proceed onward.

Kate and Elliot stand. They look absolutely great together. Kate is wearing cream pants and a funky multi-colored silk blouse. It appears that she came here directly from working at The Times. Elliot looks handsome in khaki pants and a lime green polo shirt.

I strongly embrace my best friend first. _Boy, have I missed this girl._ Afterwards, Elliot hugs me tightly.  
"Ana! Good to see you!" he beams at me. Christian narrows his eyes as his brother. _Geez, Grey._ Christian and his brother slap hands in a _bro-like_ greeting. Before we sit, Christian and Kate engage in what I would call the _most awkward_ embrace I have ever seen _. Oh boy._ He barely touches her and she has a look on her face that could rival a scowl. _What's up with these two?_

"So Christian, Mom tells me that you and Ana are finally out of the closet," Elliot teases. I giggle, but Christian rolls his eyes.  
"Yes, I told her that me and Anastasia are together," Christian confirms. _Awe, so cute!_  
"Finally, my little bro's getting laid," Elliot chuckles. I gasp, covering up my mouth shyly.  
"Elliot – quit being an ass," Kate scolds him discretely.

And then I remember about how no one in Christian's family knows that he's been sexually active. They have never met any of Christian's former… _lovers_? I'm the first girl in Christian's life that they've ever met. This is probably unprecedented for Elliot, as it is for Christian… _as it is for me_. Christian is technically my first _real_ boyfriend. He's my first – _everything_.

In my head, I begin to question myself. _Am I doing this right? Am I being a good girlfriend? Should I be doing…more?_ I put those thoughts on the backburner. _I have a dinner with Kate Kavanagh to get through._ The waiter arrives to take our drink and appetizer order before leaving again.

"So guys – how was Cabo?" Kate asks. And the look on her face looks… _I don't know_. It isn't _happy_. It's more like _blasé_.  
"It was wonderful. It was my first time _ever_ leaving the country. I had a blast. Snorkeling, paddle boarding. The food was…awesome," I rave. I want to go back. _Now._

"I love Cabo. Granted, I haven't gone there since graduating high school. I would've loved to been there to celebrate your 22nd birthday with you. This was the first out of _any_ of our birthdays in over four years that we weren't together," Kate says dolefully. And now it dawns on me why she _really_ wanted to have dinner with Christian and I this evening. Kate wants to scold Grey for whisking me away to Cabo at a moment's notice. _I want no part of this._

Just before I can respond to soften the blow, Christian interrupts.  
"I'm sorry – that was _my_ birthday present to Ana. I'm sure you two can take a _girls trip_ there sometime," Christian says glaring tensely at my best friend. _Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all._ I then look over at Kate, and she appears indignant. _Holy shit._

"Well thank you kindly, Mr. Grey. I truly appreciate having your _most honorable_ permission to take _my_ best friend out somewhere. Although, I would have appreciated the head's up when you fucking moved her out of our apartment without even telling _her_ first," she snaps back.

And it looks like nobody's going to be eating dinner here tonight. It's getting quite nasty, and the only thing that me and Elliot can do is swing our heads back and forth like we're watching a tennis match as Kate and Christian take turns snapping at one another. What is it going to take for either Elliot or me to intervene? Deep inside, I'm hoping that it's either Kate or Christian that decides to play it cool. _Here's hoping for the best._

"I simply made sure that Ana had help moving," Christian says calmly in his defense. Although the expression on his face says, ' _Fuck off, Kavanagh!_ '

"Right, the day _after_ Ana gets the apartment. Oh – and by the way, I don't believe for a second that apartment only costs five hundred a month. _Fully furnished? In Seattle?_ Yeah – I was born on a day, but it wasn't _yesterday_ , Grey. Well…anything you can do to isolate Ana from _all_ of her friends, right? It's bad enough that she works for you and you block her from all of her friends at work. Then, you take her away from her friends _outside_ of work too? You really don't give a fuck about Ana, do you? You only seem to care about yourself," Kate hisses in an eerily even tone.

The room now appears to be silent. The sound that follows in my head is like feedback from a microphone – piercing enough to make a dog wail. I am dreading the next sound. I can see Elliot reach over for Kate. He's giving up on any hope that her and Christian would resolve their issues like two adults. Before I can even turn my head to see Christian, he is already on his feet and he carefully pulls me up to meet him.

"What?" I gasp as I turn to face him.  
"We're leaving!" he growls.  
"Christian – let's just settle…" Kate then interrupts me, rising up to her feet.  
"And there he goes – isolating her _yet_ again! Ana, grow some balls, for fuck sake! The _Ana_ I knew would have told this asshole to go kick rocks!" Kate spits out. And now, the other nearby patrons are glaring at the four of us.

"Kate! _Shh_!" Elliot hushes, trying to placate his girlfriend. Elliot rises, but Kate abruptly walks over to the other side of the table and stands face to face with Christian and I. The look in Christian's eyes could kill. _Oh no, Kate – don't do this. Not here. Not now._

Suddenly, Kate completely ignores Christian who has my arm locked into his and focuses her attention on me. The look on her face hinges on a plea for mercy.

"He has changed you, Ana. I'm happy that you've finally found someone, but I'm not sure if he is the right man for _you_ ," she murmurs to me. _Holy fuck!_ And Christian gives her a glare that says, ' _Bitch, I'm standing right fucking here!_ '

"Elliot, come and get your girlfriend!" Christian barks at his brother. Quickly, Elliot darts over and grabs ahold of Kate, who's now seething at Christian. And I have absolutely nothing to say to her in return. I only gape at her – _stunned_.

How could Kate say that?! I'm _finally_ happy! I _finally_ have my own life! I'm no longer living in her shadow! _Why?_ Why did she pick this public setting to have _this_ conversation? Her and I could've discussed this alone, face to face. Why blindside me _like this_? Why put Christian in such a difficult position? Maybe she hoped that it would end up this way. Perhaps she intended on humiliating Christian in public. Well if that was the goal, mission accomplished, Katherine. I hope you're proud of yourself.

I look to Christian and nod once, somberly. We then turn to leave the restaurant, together.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana discovers some shocking news and confronts Christian about it. After a heated confrontation, Christian later reveals some even more shocking news to Ana about his 'recent' past. Will Christian's past be too much for Ana to handle?_**

 ** _Don't worry; the old Ana will be back soon. She may be hypnotized by 'the d' now, but she will soon reawaken. I guess what I should be asking is 'will Ana be too much for Christian to handle?'_** **;)**

 ** _Please review chapter 19. Thanks! – ST2_**

* * *

 ** _RIP Prince. This chapter is titled after one of his many hits._**


	20. Chapter 20 - Sexual Eruption

**_A/N: I wrote so much that I had to split this chapter into two. The discovery and reveal happens in chapter 21._**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Sexual Eruption**

Christian and I ride home in silence.

I have no words for what just took place a short time ago. I am disappointed and utterly disgusted with Kate right now. What she did back there at the restaurant was completely out of line.

Immediately, I feel a flood of guilt rushing over me. I pushed Christian into doing the _double-date thing_. It was a total bust. Now, there's no hope for my boyfriend and my best friend to ever be on the same page. Katherine Kavanagh has placed a thousand pounds of TNT on that bridge, and she has smashed in the detonator.

My heart aches. _How could she do that? Why? Why didn't she tell me exactly how she felt the last time we spoke on the phone? Why did she decide to make a public spectacle out of both Christian and I?_ I don't know if I could ever forgive her for doing that. And she had the nerve to say that she doesn't think that Christian is the man for me?! _Pft! I'm sorry Kate that unlike you, I don't fuck every single guy I meet in order to 'try before I buy'!_

What Christian and I have is…honestly, I don't know what _this_ is. I just know that I've never, ever felt this way about anyone else before – _ever_. I care deeply for this man. And in this very short time of knowing him, I'm pretty sure that there's nothing that he wouldn't do for me. I can't see myself with anyone else right now. I think that Christian is the one for me, and if Kate doesn't like it – tough shit! I've never gotten involved in any of her relationships!

At Christian's penthouse, he is quite anxious to feed me.

"I'm not hungry," I say, downtrodden.  
"Ana, you _must_ eat. _Please_ ," he says adamantly. And I don't want to argue. I just want to go to bed. Christian's housekeeper, Mrs. Jones also joins in the act.

"Ana, I can whip you up something real quick if you'd like. There's also some left over lasagna made with Italian sausage. I can warm some of that up for you," the kind woman says sweetly. And it's her tender, kind voice that makes me give in.

"Yes, please," I say softly. Christian asks Mrs. Jones to prepare the same for him as he and I are side by side at the breakfast bar. As we sit, my thoughts go everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. I can't make heads of tails out of my wondering thoughts.

"Baby, stop it – _please_. It's over. It's done. We left. It's okay now," he murmurs to me. _What's over? What's done?_ I give him a perplexed look, unsure of his words.

"I'm sorry about all of that. I'll…I'll deal with her later," I mutter.  
"Why is that even necessary? She accused me of not caring about you. You know that's not true. _Don't you_?" he squints at me. _Oh boy._

"Of course I know that you care about me," I frown. Christian sighs in relief.  
"Ana, I would never keep you away from your friends. If that were the case, Lacy wouldn't be working with Andrea," he says defensively.

"Christian – _I know_ ," I say slowly.

"Good. Just know that everything Kavanagh said was complete bullshit. I care for you, Ana. More than you could possibly know," he says with an undeniable conviction. And I know that Christian absolutely believes in what he is saying. I stand from my seat and walk in between his open legs as he's still seated on the barstool. I fold him in my arms and he embraces me just the same.

 _Fuck the world. It's us against them._

….

Thursday morning, instead of going directly to Grey House, I visit Dr. Greene. When I leave her office forty-five minutes later, I take with me a prescription for birth control pills. I immediately have the script filled at the onsite pharmacy before heading in to work.

Shortly after arriving in my office, Christian calls my desk phone five minutes before his next meeting. I tell him that my appointment went well and that we're good to go in seven days. He makes it a point to emphasize how important it is to take my pill around the same time every single morning. I roll my eyes. _How in the hell does he know so much about women's health? Is he a gynecologist as well as a classical pianist? My word!_

Thankfully, I don't have to sit in Grey's next meeting, so I give Ray a call. It's high time to warn my stepfather what he's in for tomorrow night. At least I don't have to worry about my taciturn dad going all _Jerry Springer_ on Christian and me in a crowded restaurant. I laugh to myself, finding it hard to picture Ray standing up at dinner yelling, ' _You don't know my life, Grey!_ ' That's more Kate's scene.

And the thought of my best friend instantly turns my stomach. No, no…I need to call Ray now and sort that other shit out after the weekend is over. That's _if_ it's worth even sorting out.

"'lo."  
"Dad!"

"Annie! I'm pretty much all packed and ready to head over your way tomorrow afternoon," Ray says in his trademark gruff voice.  
"Good! I can't wait to see you. Hey – I'm calling to um… _prepare_ you for something tomorrow," I nervously preface.  
"Oh? Prepare me for what? It wouldn't happen to be that _hot shot_ boyfriend of yours?" he snickers. Shit. _Carla! Dang Mom! You just couldn't let me tell Ray myself, could you?_

"So, it appears that you already know, thanks to Mom," I sigh in annoyance.  
"Yeah, she was all giddy. She said that she _just had to tell someone_ that you have a boyfriend. Anyway, I look forward to meeting this _Christian_ of yours," Ray says. And even though my stepfather isn't very good at showing emotion, I can tell that he means what he says.

"Awe thanks, Daddy. Christian's looking forward to meeting you. The three of us are going out to dinner tomorrow night," I tell him.  
"Great. Well – if that's all, I'll let you go. I have to finish making this dresser for a customer before I take off tomorrow," he says. _That's my Ray – the carpenter._  
"Sure thing, Dad. See you tomorrow!" I reply.

Well, that's done. Ray's actually looking forward to meeting Christian tomorrow. So why am I so nervous? Maybe I'm still shell shocked from the night before.

….

I see blue skies and an array of cotton white clouds parading in the midst. In the meadow, there are lilies, daffodils and a legion of wild flowers in full bloom. I hear birds chirping as I lay content on top of the plush green grass. A dozen butterflies tickle the skin on my left forearm as I hold it straight out before me. I take in the smells, and it's a scent that makes every hair on my body stand on end. It's heaven on earth. Every nerve ending on my body is fully charged.

" _Ah_ …Bunny!" he grunts.

I quickly tunnel back to the here and now. Christian is fucking me mercilessly in his bed Thursday night. This will be the last time we have sex for the next few days since my stepfather will be in town for the long weekend. It then dawns on me that this is the first time that I've been… _absent_ – during sex. My mind has been drifting in and out of consciousness, and I don't know the reason behind it.

Did I remember to turn off my laptop at the office? I'm not sure. Oh yeah, that thing normally goes into sleep mode after a while, doesn't it. _Whoa_ – he's _really_ pounding into me. He's fucking me as if this is going to be the last time. Perhaps I should pay attention.

Holy hell, this man is _hot_. I'm one lucky chick to land such a catch. ' _Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor'._ And I just adore the tiny beauty mark right here on his shoulder. I want to kiss it. However, I can't right now. He's too busy fucking me senseless.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out.  
"Yes, Ana… _feel it, baby!_ "

So how many women has this man slept with? If I could guess… _maybe ten_? Yes, ten women. He did say that he started quite young. I guess what…eighteen? He's twenty-eight now. So that's…one woman per year, including myself. That's a good educated guess, surely.

I now study the droplet of sweat dangling on the tip of his beautiful nose. The look in his eyes is of severe determination. It's like…he's… _searching_ for something. _What is he looking for?_ Now, I couldn't go back to the meadow in my mind even if I tried. His eyes captivate me.

 _Christian, do you love me?_ Shit…what was that! I almost lost it there for a second. Now, he's moving inside of me in every single direction. It's like he's churning butter. _Holy fuck!_

My boyfriend is simply divine. He's an Adonis. I watch the flex and pull of every glistening muscle on his delectable body. This man definitely works out. _Crap, what does he think about my body?_ He did complain about me being too skinny the other day, one of the many occasions where he forced me to eat something. _Geez, give me a break, Grey._

Suddenly, he pulls out of me and swiftly flips me around on my stomach. _Dang!_ He expeditiously slides back into me from behind and resumes the same circular motion as before. In, out, around, partially in…to the right, to the left. It's like…he's in search of something. _What is he looking for?_

Whoa – he just hit something strange. How does he do that? Lord, this man knows my body unlike anyone else. _I_ don't even know my body like he does. Is he a student of the female anatomy? He must be. _Kate never told me that sex was anything like this. Grr, Kate – I'm still mad at her._ Wha…he just did it again! _Holy…_

"Oh! Christian! _Ah!_ "  
"That's your g-spot, baby – _yes_?"  
Huh? _What's a g-spot? Whoa. What's that? Oh my God. Oh my God! OH MY GOD!_ _ **OH MY GOD!**_

" _Ah! Ah! Ahhh!_ "  
"That's it baby! I found it! I'm there! Buckle up!"  
" _No! Please! Ahhh!_ "  
"I'm going to make you come like a rocket ship, Bunny!"

 _Oh no – what's happening to me?_

Suddenly, I am coasting. I'm someplace where the laws of gravity no longer apply. There's only the sound of my breathing in the confines of this helmet. I slowly summersault in midair. When I flip around, I can see the planet earth behind me. Soon, a tide rushes in, washing me further into the galaxy.

 _That orgasm was truly out of this world._

….

"Ana, baby…wake up."

I moan – and I'm quite sure that I swat him away.  
"Hey, I'm leaving for work. Make sure you're home before your stepfather gets there."  
Fuck! How long have I been asleep?

" _Wha_ …what time is it?" I croak. I can hardly open my eyes.  
"Its seven thirty," Christian replies.

I smell his wonderful smell, and it perks me up like freshly brewed java. I can now see him crouched over the bed. He's fully dressed in his casual Friday attire – jeans and a button-up shirt loose at the collar. _Mmm, he looks delicious. I want to run my tongue through the small patch of chest hair peaking slightly through the top._

"How long did I sleep?" I rasp. I'm yawning as if I only had an hour of sleep.  
"Nine hours," he smirks at me. _Holy shit! He really knocked me out last night!_ I gape at him.

"I know how to put you to sleep now. I can't _wait_ to do that again in just two more days," he says, grinning deviously. I frown at him.

"By the way, what in the world _was_ that last night?" I murmur, astonished. The very thought of last night makes my toes curl. I completely blacked out after climaxing. That's _never_ happened before.

"That was a g-spot orgasm, Anastasia," he says proudly. I'm confused.  
"So…all of the others I've had – they _weren't_?"  
"No, those were a combination of vaginal and clitoral orgasms."

What the heck! _I thought that an orgasm was an orgasm was an orgasm_! This is _way_ too much for me to digest so early in the morning.

"Well in totality, I think we've _more_ than made up for your six-month drought – as well as for all of the years I remained a virgin," I giggle. He laughs.

"Yes, we have. However, you know that there is no such thing as _too much_ of _you_ Miss Steele," he murmurs. He then leans in to kiss me. _It still amazes me that he doesn't mind my morning breath._

"You are absolutely insatiable, Mr. Grey," I purr after our snog.  
"When it comes to you Miss Steele – _affirmative_. Enjoy your day off. I'll see you and your stepfather tonight," he says sweetly. We kiss once more.

….

"Daddy!"

Friday afternoon, I jump right into my stepfather's arms, and he hugs me hard. _Boy, how I've missed this man so._ He was the only one in my family to show up to my college graduation. Unfortunately, my mother had to stay home in Georgia to nurse her husband Bob back to health after a freak injury.

"Oh Annie – check out these digs! Looks fantastic! Why don't you show your old man around," he gruffs. I beam wide.  
"Let's show you to your room first and then we'll do the grand tour," I say excitedly.

After Ray settles in and we complete the tour of my loft, we sit on my sofa in the front room.

"Quite the place you have here, Annie. Work's been coming along fine too?"  
"Yes."  
"So – your boyfriend is the big guy at the job, huh?"

And the sound of my stepfather's voice sounds what… _concerned_? _That's not like Ray._ I nod.  
"And he's been treating you good?" Ray asks.  
"Yes, Daddy. He's a good boss and he's a great boyfriend," I reassure him.  
"Well, as long as you're happy, Annie…that's all that matters," he concludes.  
"I am," I say wholeheartedly. He narrows his eyes at me.

"You know…I may not be your biological dad, but we are still _very_ similar. We can mask our emotions with the best of them. So I can sense when something's wrong with you because I'm the exact same way. So – give it to your old man straight, Annie. What's _really_ going on?"

Holy shit! And suddenly, my smile falls flat. I take a deep breath. Am I ready to have a heart to heart talk with my father? Is _he_ ready to be on the receiving end of that talk?

"On Wednesday, Kate got into a nasty disagreement over dinner with Christian and I. She accused Christian of some very nasty things," I murmur. Oh boy – do I really want to discuss this right now? With Ray?

"Like what?" Ray asks.  
"Well, she said that he changed me and that he's keeping me away from my friends," I reveal.  
"Well, is he?" Ray inquires.  
"No, I don't think he is. It's just – we've been _very_ busy at work. I haven't had time to have lunch with friends," I explain.

"Look, I know that you have a very important high profile job and all. And sometimes with such big responsibilities, you have to also keep your other priorities in order. Think of it this way: Imagine a man that gets married. Later, that man has a child with his wife. Just because the child is now there doesn't mean you neglect the wife. The wife's _always_ been there. Get what I mean?" Dad explains.

 _Whoa – is Pops dropping knowledge on me? This is very un-Ray-like._

"I'm not saying that you spend _all_ of your time with friends. You just have to be present for them – _whenever you can_. Put them on your schedule if you have to. I know that this whole _boyfriend thing_ is shiny and new for you right now. But don't lose sight of your friendships in the process. Because…and I hate to say this…who will be there if things end up not working out between you and Christian?"

My heart falls. I can't fathom that. No…I wont. _Life without Christian?_ But I understand what Ray is saying. I need to be there for my friends. I'll have to chew on this over the weekend and figure out how I'm going to tackle things. I definitely don't want my friends feeling abandoned.

However, the Kate situation is very…unique right now. Not only will she have to apologize to me, but also she will have to apologize to Christian. That's if she still wants to remain friends. She doesn't have to _like_ Christian, but she is not allowed to disrespect him in front of me, just like _he_ isn't allowed to disrespect her in the same manner. I don't know if those two will ever form a peace treaty. Grey's screwed either way. Kate's my best friend, but Kate is _also_ dating his brother.

"Daddy, thanks for the advice. You rarely give it and when you do, I cherish it," I smile at him. I lean over and give him a sound hug.

….

Ray and I meet Christian at a little hole-in-the wall burger joint. I told Christian how much my stepdad appreciates a good burger, so he recommended that we go to this place. As I scan the surroundings, I have a difficult time picturing _The Christian Grey_ frequenting a place like this. He just seems so – _upper echelon_. This is nothing like the _Mile High Club_ or any other place that Christian has taken me to. Soon, the three of us place in our orders for burgers, fries and sodas.

It doesn't take long for Ray and Christian to hit it off. _Whoa_. Mention fishing and baseball, and you've captivated Raymond Steele. As the two men go back and forth, I realize that this is the first time that I've ever witnessed Christian having a man-to-man conversation. I haven't really spent time with him and his brother, Elliot. Christian also hasn't mentioned having any close friends. I pretty much picked up early on in our relationship that he's quite the loner. _Maybe that's why he often keeps me close by his side. Maybe he doesn't have anyone else._ The thought simply is heartbreaking.

Perhaps I should work on getting Christian some friends? Or maybe I need to find out about the friends that he _does_ have and get him back in touch with them. Maybe he'll be more lenient with me having male friends like José and Gunther. Whoa – what if Christian has _female friends_? What if they are… _former lovers_? ( _Dun! Dun! Dunn!)_ _Oh no._ I shudder at the thought.

The burgers finally come out. I take one bite out of mine and I absolutely melt. I look over at Ray and he's on cloud nine.  
"Now _this_ is a burger!" my stepfather raves with a full mouth. Christian and I laugh at him.  
"Yeah, this is _amazing_. How come you never told me about this place?" I playfully scold my boyfriend.  
"Because, you hardly ever eat as it is. I didn't think you could stomach such a big and juicy steak burger," Christian teases me. Ray chuckles.  
 _Mmm – big and juicy._ I shake away my wayward thoughts.

"Yeah, Ana's always had a finicky appetite. Good luck getting her to eat everything on her plate," my stepfather says to Christian. _Geez, Ray!  
_ "Oh, I'm trying my best, Ray. We'll get her to eat well one of these days," Christian smirks. I roll my eyes at the two of them. I then catch Christian narrowing his eyes at me. I suddenly recall Christian saying in the past that my eye rolling increases his desire to spank me. _Oh my._

Dinner was fantastic, but now it's time for Ray and me to part ways with Christian. That William Shakespeare quote about _parting_ holds quite true, but I must continue my weekend alone with Dad. I'll see Mr. Grey again on Sunday.

Well, at least dinner with Ray went well. He and Christian have seemed to hit it off quite nicely.

….

Scenic car rides, baseball games, a tour of Pike Place. The next two days with my dad are action packed. By the time he is set to leave, we are both more than ready to call it a weekend. Luckily, Ray's drive to Montesano is less than an hour and a half long. He promises that he will come back for a visit soon. I embrace him heartily before he takes off. _Until next time, Daddy._

Ray's not gone for thirty minutes when Christian comes knocking on my door. When he arrives, he can't keep his hands off of me. It's as if he hasn't seen me in ages.

 _Oh, Christian._

….

Monday's now here and it's back to work for me since taking Friday off. Instantly, I jump back into the swing of things.

I also took time to schedule lunch with Lacy and Gunther for Wednesday. _See, I'm already taking my father's advice._ Now I need to figure out this whole Kate situation. _Should I wait for her to reach out to me first?_ Yes, I shall. Kate was a royal bitch to Christian and me last Wednesday. It's now been almost five days and I haven't heard a peep from her. _I'll deal with Kate when the opportunity presents itself._

Later that morning, me, Christian and a few other executives convene for a big forecasting meeting with the analytics team presenting. I listen intently.

"So as you can see, we had a _slight_ downturn on intake last week. However, we have every reason to believe that the remainder of the month will help us to end things on a high note – based on the preliminary data," the presenter summarizes.

"We forecast that the penetration rate for next month will be quite aggressive."

Did he just say… _penetration_? I dismiss the thought.

"Also, if we don't rein in this segment of the market in _this_ region over here, it can react as a gaping orifice, sucking in all of the growth."  
 _Okay, now he's starting to sound dirty_. One of the executives chimes in.

"So, how deeply do we need to penetrate that segment? How many resources do we need to stick in there?"

 _Oh shit!_ I'm trying my hardest not to laugh. I don't look at Christian across the table. I can't look at anyone. I only look down at the notebook in front of me.

" _The more, the merrier_ is what I say. There's no such thing as _too much_. I think the market in that region can take all that we can give it. Dare I say: _Double penetrate the market_?" the speaker responds pithily.

At this point, I'm on the cusp of losing it. I quickly glance across the table, and Christian is rubbing his eyes. He's trying not to lose it, too! _We are such children._

After the meeting, I follow Christian into his office before he heads off to his next meeting.

"All of this talk about _penetration_ , I am ready to go home for lunch. What do you say to that, Miss Steele?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"We have a lunch meeting this afternoon, remember?" I refresh his recollection.

" _Shit_. Tomorrow as well. What about Wednesday?" he asks.  
"Christian, I will see you tonight. And Tuesday night, and Wednesday night…" I sigh.  
"What's going on Wednesday afternoon?" he winces. _Oh boy.  
_ "I'm taking Lacy and Gunther out to lunch," I respond. He smirks.

"Lewis, huh?" he says with a sour look.  
"Yes. Gunther was the very first friend I made here at GEH. _Friend_ ," I emphasize the last word.  
"I don't like it, Ana," he murmurs. And the expression on his face says it all.

"And that's perfectly fine. I appreciate your honesty, and you have every right _not_ to like Gunther. But you'll have to trust that I am strong enough to maintain a strictly _platonic_ friendship with him. Can you do that – _trust me_?" I say as though I'm speaking to a child. Because sometimes, I feel as though I am. The look on his face is very reluctant.

"Fine," he relents through gritted teeth. _Goodness Grey.  
_ "Good. It's not like you had a choice in the matter anyway. You just have to make up in your own mind that you're going to trust me," I respond.  
"I _do_ trust you. It's _him_ that I don't trust," he snaps.

"Honestly, Christian. Do you think that he would risk his job by sexually harassing me? I mean, think about it," I frown at him. He sighs.

"Get to your next meeting before you're late," I order him. He lovingly smirks at me and kisses me on the forehead before we exit his office.

….

The workweek has now come to an end. I must say, things have gone quite well this week. Even Kate has even managed to email me a lengthy apology. She and I plan on meeting for dinner Monday night to discuss things. Kate assured me that our one-on-one dinner would be tame. She vowed never to make a public spectacle ever again. _We shall see, Kate._

Kate is one of my oldest and dearest friends. I just hope that she sees the err of her ways. Granted, I have been seeing less of my friends in general. I'm a brand new relationship for goodness sakes. I'm busy trying to figure this whole thing out. I've never been in a relationship, so I don't want to mess this up. And by his account, Christian has never done this before either. I am going to make mistakes, but that's how I learn, right?

Now that I know what Christian and I are, I can now begin to draw the boundaries. We've cemented our relationship. I can now begin to put my other relationships back in their place. The only friend who seems to be most understanding of all that I am going through is Lacy. I also think it helps that she works with Christian and I now. She sees firsthand how busy we are during any given week.

Friday evening, Christian picks me up at my place in his R8 and takes me out for dinner and dancing. I will never get tired of dancing with him. He is just so competent in everything that he does. I am absolutely _awed_ by him.

That night, we get to his penthouse and we are all hands and fingers, mouths and tongues. I guess all of that Latin music at the dance club simply put us in the mood for… _more_.

I wisely chose to wear a fitted red dress that accentuates the little curves I do have. Christian's strong hands smooth out every outline. His touch simply causes me to tremble. Each time he touches me, it's as if it's the very first time. He manages to make it brand new. I gasp. He takes me by the hand and ushers me to his bedroom. In his room, I immediately kick off my heels. _Finally, my feet can breathe. All of that dancing in those shoes has taken its toll._

Christian lets me take control as I slowly unbutton his shirt. _Yes Grey, you'll be the one naked first for a change._ He studies me with a look of amusement. I stifle a grin. _Yeah – maybe I'll ride you tonight. Take control, Anastasia._

After slowly removing his shirt with his assistance, I drop down to my knees. When I look up at him, I can see him looking down in astonishment. _Oh Grey, you've trained me well. Don't you fret._

I unfasten his slacks and I slide down his pants. _Oh shit – I forgot about his shoes._ I side them off one at a time before pulling off his pants and underwear along with his socks. When I'm done, I stand and then step back to admire the naked god standing before me. And like a decorated soldier, his erection stands at full attention. I soon regret standing back up because I want to be back on my knees, tasting him. However, he doesn't allow me to backtrack.

He immediately pulls me to his naked body and begins to ravage me. _Oh Christian._ His mouth frantically kisses my throat. I am panting. He wants me. I want him. _This is what we do. This is what we do so well._

I don't know how he does it, but my dress soon falls to the floor. He dexterously removes my bra, joining it with the scarlet dress. Now, I stand naked before him, except for my panties. He claims my mouth, and I groan into his. _Oh! I want him. I want him now._

Abruptly, he pulls away. And in a move that may be deemed unnecessary for some, but sexy as hell to me, he rips my panties apart like a ratty old t-shirt. Holy fuck! Before I can even fathom what he just did, he scoops me up into his arms and carries me into the bathroom. _What is he doing! He wants to shower? But I thought we were going to have sex?!_

"Christian!" I cry out in a fit of giggles. Still in his arms, he turns on the shower and tests the waters before placing me gently inside. _Oh – this feels so good._ He slowly climbs in to join me and then instantly takes me back into his arms, reclaiming my mouth. _Whoa – are we just going to kiss in here. Wha…what are we doing?_

Soon, Christian pulls back.  
"I'm going to take you in here, baby. Hands against the wall," he gasps. Oh shit! Without a condom?

"Wha…" I say, puzzled.  
"It's been well over seven days. You've been taking your pill, right?"  
Oh. That. _Shit_. He keeps track of my birth control regiment better than I do.

" _Yes_ ," I breathe. Christian gives me a grin that if I were still wearing my panties, they would have disintegrated. _Hot damn._ Without further hesitation, I turn and face the shower wall. I place my hands flat on the surface. Soon, I feel his hands around my waist, and he pulls me forward, causing my hands to lower and my backside to stick further out. _Oh man…he's about to fuck the shit outta me – I know it._

"Skin against skin, Ana. I can't wait to come deep inside of you, Bunny," he breathes. _Oh my._ Soon, he slides into me… _very slowly_.  
" _Ahhh_ ," I exhale.  
" _Oh yes – you feel even better this way_ ," he gasps in the midst of the cascading water. He pauses for a beat to savor me.

I take him in just the same. I adore this man. He's… _everything_. _ **Do I love him?**_ Well if what I feel for him _isn't_ love, then I don't know what love _is_. He's been in my life for three months now. Most of my days, nights and in between are filled with him. I know all of his nuances. I know how he thinks. I can look at him and tell how he feels. Christian knows me the very same. And right now – at this very moment, _we are one_. Skin against skin – for the very first time.

Suddenly, he starts to move.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful readers – I know that I promised you the discovery and reveal in this chapter. Unfortunately, I wrote so much that I had to split the content into two separate chapters. I just didn't have it in me to post one enormous chapter over 12k words long!_**

 ** _View this chapter as simply the 'sexual feast' before the 'famine'. It may be a while before you see another lemon after the reveal._**

 ** _Please review chapter 20. Thanks! – ST2_**


	21. Chapter 21 - Respect

**Chapter 21 – Respect**

After I prepare Sunday brunch at Christian's and we both eat, he retreats to his study to tie up a few loose ends.

This weekend has been wonderful…and exhausting – all at once. I don't know what it's like to sit on the sofa and cuddle up with Christian watching an old movie. He never wants to watch television with me. When we're at home, either his place or mine, we're having sex. Not that I'm complaining, but still.

I'd once like to share a milkshake with him at the park. Maybe even go ice skating at an indoor rink. I don't know. I mean – we did go dancing Friday night. _That was awesome._ But then I recall that the type of dancing he does with me is fairly seductive. Surely it's like sex, but while fully clothed. Then I think back to our time in Cabo for my birthday. Now _that_ was amazing – holding hands on the beach and talking. I enjoyed the paddle boarding and the snorkeling. I would like to do _more_ of those types of things with him. My poor vagina would thank me for the much needed break.

I just don't understand why he has such an insatiable sexual appetite. I keep thinking back to his _supposed 'detox'_ from sex before we met. What made him need to take such drastic measures?

On an average weekday, Christian and I have sex two to four times… _easily_. I don't even want to count the times we go at it on a Saturday or Sunday. _So, how many times was he having sex with his exes? Does he have a sexual addiction? I've never seen him watch porn._ I wish I could talk to Dr. Flynn again, now that I know that he's Christian's therapist. Maybe he'll give me a better understanding of this _very_ complicated man.

I saunter over to his room. On my way, I realize that Christian has never showed me around his penthouse. I know that his place has to be much bigger than what I think it is. There's his study, his bedroom…the great room, the kitchen, the dining area. There's also Taylor's study. I know there are more rooms in this penthouse. However, I don't quite feel like exploring on my own.

In Christian's room, I reach in my purse to check my cell phones. Yes, I carry two mobile phones. Christian keeps bugging me about getting rid of my personal one _Nope, no way. I'm maintaining a work/life balance, thank you very much._

As I reach for my phone, I see a folded piece of paper. What's this? I take it out and unfold it. _Oh…it's the paystub for that quarterly bonus I recently got._ I look at it again. _Hmm – twenty-seven thousand, five hundred dollars._ Why does that gross dollar amount stand out? _Hmm – quarterly bonus._ It's profit driven, right? Why is that amount so…even? Why not $27,499.58?

By chance, I multiply the gross bonus by four. I come up with $110,000. _Whoa, that's some serious bread!_ I play with that figure in my head a while longer. _How much do you gross a year, Anastasia? Ninety thousand? Add that together and what do you get?_

 **Two hundred big ones.** I gasp. That was the dollar amount in my original offer letter. It's the dollar amount that I absolutely _refused_ to take. _That sneaky bastard!_ Now, I'm pissed. _He's paying me by stealth!_ I'm steaming mad. I'm hoping he doesn't come out of that study while I'm seething. _Calm down Steele, there has to be a perfectly solid explanation for this. Don't jump the gun here._ Maybe the amount of this quarter's bonus is a complete coincidence. But statistically, how could that possibly be? Out of all of the figures in the world, why did I get paid _that one_?

Yeah, Grey's got some explaining to do.

Unfortunately, Christian doesn't wait long to join me in his bedroom. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed holding the paystub in both hands.

"Hey – what's that?" he asks sweetly. I raise my gaze from the paystub to him. He takes one look at me and his smile immediately fades. So, how do I address this issue most effectively? Should I simply tell him that I did the math and figured out that four of these quarterly bonuses equals the balance of the amount that I refused when I first signed on to take the job? How do I address this, giving him little or no wiggle room to hurl me any bullshit? _I know…let's go for the direct approach._

"Christian, I want you to tell me the truth. Was this quarterly bonus simply a partial payment of my original salary?" There. I laid it all out there. Now all he has to do is either _confirm_ or _deny_. Which one will it be?

He glares at me. His look of reluctance suddenly shifts. _Oh boy. The CEO's back in town._ He now appears puffed up.

"Anastasia, I already explained to you what that was," he says as if he's speaking to an adolescent. _Oh really? Are we playing games now, Grey?_

"You didn't answer my question, Christian. I'll ask it again. Are you paying me in quarters the money that I initially refused when I first accepted the job?" I say it to him slowly this time. Now Christian, a simple response of ' _yes_ ' or ' _no_ ' will do.

My eyes stay laser focused on his. His stance does not shift.

"Why are you so stubborn, Miss Steele?" he hisses at me. Okay, now he's throwing this back over to me.

"Why don't you just answer the question, Christian? It's quite simple, really," I reply with bite. I don't raise my voice and I don't let up. _He's not going to break me down. Nope. You need to answer the question, Grey._

"The job offer was for two hundred thousand, Miss Steele," he frowns at me. I angrily spring up to my feet.

"So you decided to pay me by stealth instead of talking things through with me?" I say, irate.  
"You know what the original offer said."  
"But that's not the one I signed! I signed the one for ninety thousand, Christian!" I snap.  
"I didn't approve that amount," he hisses.

"I told Karen and you what I was willing to take! I didn't fucking ask for this!" I seethe, spiking the paper to the floor. I approach him and stare him dead in the eye. Like a bull, I only see red.

"So it's you going over my head yet again! What else have you been keeping from me? _Huh_?" I shout in his face. He gapes at me, seemingly shocked by my anger. _Yeah Grey, I'm furious!_

Suddenly, Kate's words come back to haunt me. ' _I don't believe for a second that apartment only costs five hundred a month. Fully furnished? In Seattle?'_ Oh my God. _Oh my God._

"The loft," I gasp. I turn away from him for a few beats. How do I address this? Will he fess up any action of treachery?

"Ana," he says sternly. I turn on my heel and face him once again.  
"You're paying the different of my rent, are you?" I whisper.  
"No," he says sternly. _'No'? Okay…I don't like the look on his face. He doesn't look affronted. He looks…peeved. Why peeved?_ I gape at him.

"Honestly, I'm not," he says. But…I don't understand. There has to be more behind the story. My fury morphs into melancholy. I'm just not getting the whole truth here. I turn away from him. The room is dead silent for a few moments. Finally, he breaks his silence.

"I own it, Anastasia."

 _Oh._

"You…own it?" I gasp.  
"Yes."

Now my mind is completely blown. Why did he make me believe that he was taking me to some random place? Why did I sign all of that lease paperwork? Who am I making a check out to each month? _I am so fucking confused now!_

"Why, Christian?" It's all I can say. I am fresh out of words at this point.

"I knew you wouldn't move otherwise," he says plainly. Oh no. And this was okay? Deceiving me is perfectly fine?!

"Don't worry. All of the money you've paid towards the loft is sitting in an aggressive investment account. It's all yours," he says. And his tone is that of a heartless businessman. This isn't the Christian I thought I knew. I don't know _who_ this man is now standing before me.

Fuck. Kate was right. He simply disregarded my feelings from the word ' _Go_ '. What else is he hiding from me? And it's like eighty daggers piercing my chest all at once. I could just bawl up and cry right now. However, I aim to find that place in me – that place where my _inner bitch_ resides. Yep, she's in there somewhere. _Nuh uh, Grey. You're not tearing me down. I will tear_ _ **you**_ _down first._

"No worries. I won't stay there for long. I'll just find someplace else," I say to him. And my words are cold. Suddenly, the CEO leaves the room. However, I don't stay to watch one of his many personalities to show up. I immediately start packing up my things.

"Ana!"

I ignore him and grab a duffle bag out of his closet and begin to cram in my shit. I am careful to only pack the things that I brought. I'm taking none of the clothes that he purchased for me. _I can't. I can't be with this man._ Our entire relationship has been built on lies. What else has he been keeping from me? _Do I really want to know?_

I thought this man truly cared about me. Well, slap me down and call me _Eureka_ Franklin, because I'm discovering all kinds of shit concerning what great lengths this man will go through in order to get his way! Although, the one thing that the queen of soul Aretha herself would demand that I haven't demanded as of yet is _R-E-S-P-E-C-T._ Right now, things are about to change.

"Ana – please…don't leave."

And the sound of his voice is haunting. However, I don't look at him.

"Ana, talk to me…please. Let's work this out."

Suddenly, I get a bright idea. I cease my packing and I turn to look at him. Whoa. I've never seen him look like this. Yet another one of his personalities steps in the room. This Grey is lost and frighten. And it's so hard to look at him right now. However, I've located my inner bitch and I'm not putting her away.

"Sell me the loft," I say in monotone.  
"What?"  
"Sell me the loft. Sell it, or I will move out."  
"Wha…where would you go?"  
"Back to where I was before you fucked up my life."

Holy shit, Ana! My anger surprises even me. His reaction is as if I punched him in the gut.

"Ana…I am so sorry. I…"  
"Christian, I don't want to hear it. Sell me the loft."  
"No – I won't sell it. The loft's yours."

He just doesn't get it, does he?! _Is this man even human?_ _No_ …he's the robot that I originally thought he was. I'm more than convinced of this now. People don't do that to other people! What in the fuck is wrong with him?!

Well, I'm not going to sit here and try to figure him out. I'm done for certain now. I am not going to be a victim of his lies and deception any longer. I'm still reaching into my internal bank of anger. If I don't, I will be overcome with grief and probably cry my eyes out. I won't let myself reflect on how much I let this man take of me. _Oh Kate…why was I so foolish? Why did I believe that he truly cared about me?_

I resume packing my bags. And suddenly, words begin to fly out of my mouth as I move along.

"I don't know how I plan on transitioning, but be prepared. I'm quitting GEH."  
I'm too busy trying to gather up my things to catch a reaction from him.

"Ana… _please_ …" his voice cracks. _Don't fall for it, Ana! He's a robot! An evil robot!  
_ "Let's talk…I…I…" He can't find his words, and I couldn't care less as I move from the closet to the bathroom to pack up my things from there.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he says as if he's fighting through a lump in his throat. _Whoa, am I?_ Fiercely, I turn and I look to him.  
"The time to talk was weeks ago, Christian! You did all of this shit behind my back! How can I be in a relationship with someone that I can't trust?!" I snap at him. Suddenly, he falls apart right before my very eyes. _Oh no._

"Ana – I've told you! I don't know _how_ to do this! I've never been in a relationship like this before! Please! Help me figure this thing out! Don't _leave_ me!" he cries out.

 _Holy hell._ The look in his eyes pierces my soul. He's desperate…so desperate. I've never seen him this way before. He's on the verge of tears. _Oh my God…what is happening? Why? Why me?_ Soon, my inner bitch leaves the building, and I'm left standing there…naked and afraid. I turn away from him and I begin to weep. Fuck! I didn't want this to happen! Now _I'm_ falling apart!

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around me. _Oh no you don't Grey._  
"Don't touch me!" I bark, swinging around in haste, breaking his hold. He takes a staggered breath.

"Ana, I've never felt the way that I feel about you with anyone. _Ever_. I don't know how to be other than what I've been. I need you to show me a different way. I..I asked you to be patient with me from the very start."

Yes, he did say that. But all that he's done up to this point is disregard my feelings completely and trample all over me. He is selfish and manipulative.

"Christian, I am _hurt_. I am _hurt_ and _confused_. I need to step away and think things through all on my own. And I can't think with you here… _influencing me_. You don't play fair," I say through the lump in my throat.

"So, you're running?" says with a voice that's drenched in despair.  
"I'm not running. I'm _thinking_. Please allow me to do that, at least," I say in a tone that blends hurt with irony. Yeah, he's pretty much made all of the calls in this relationship – mostly without me knowing. It's finally my turn to make the call.

"When will we talk?" he asks in barely a whisper.  
"Tomorrow – at check-in," I say succinctly.  
"Okay," he sadly murmurs.

….

A short time later, Taylor drives me to the loft. I can't even call that place _home_ anymore. It's not even mine – _it's Grey's_. I have to figure out where to move since he won't sell it to me. I can't move back in with Kate. Fuck, I have dinner with her tomorrow. I'm _so_ not looking forward to her singing me a roaring chorus of ' _I told you so, Steele_ '.

During the drive, I daub a stray tear every so often. I know that the dam will burst as soon as I am in the loft. I just need to be alone with my thoughts for the next few hours, and then I will try and get some sleep. Although, something tells me that sleep will evade me. My thoughts are running wild. I'm hurt, confused, angry…all at once.

That night, I tremble in bed – sobbing heaping sobs. I just don't know what I am going to do. Christian deceived me and carried on as if what he did was right. No – it was wrong, _dead wrong_. It was the principle of the thing. He could have fessed up once things began to become more serious between us.

However, he chose to keep his lies and deceits going – like collecting rent for a loft that he owned outright, only to stash that money away to give back to me later? Oh, and the _quarterly bonus_ bullshit. _Pft_ , I knew I didn't see anything in the paperwork about any damn bonus! Grr! I'm sure there's no limit to what this man is capable of doing. I don't know if I could trust someone like that. What other dark secrets is he hiding from me?

For the first time in quite a while, I snuggle up with the stuffed tiger. Tonight, the inanimate object will absorbs brand new tears.

….

I'm functioning on very little or no sleep. Last night was absolutely unbearable. This morning, my heart still pounds as if the fallout with Christian just happened seconds ago. Now, I have to face him in his office this morning for our check-in. What have I decided… _if anything_? All I have done throughout last night and this morning is rehash yesterday's events. I hadn't worked any resolution out in my head. I have no clue what I'm going to tell Christian. I resolve to sort out my thoughts on the drive in to work.

At the office, my nerves are at a fever pitch. I gradually make my way up to the 20th floor. Thankfully when I get there, I don't see my pal Lacy. If she saw how I looked this morning, she'd know right out the bat that something's rotten in the state of Denmark.

"Good morning, Ana," Andrea greets me. ' _Good morning'_ my ass.  
"Hi Andrea," I say softly in reply. I forge a grin. However, the look in Andrea's eye is telling. She knows something is wrong. _How?_

I figure it out when I enter Grey's office. I catch a glimpse of him as I approach the seating area opposite his desk. Christian is seated in the seating area per normal during our daily check-ins. He looks as miserable as I feel. There's a pinch in my gut that wants to feel sorry for him, but I stand my ground.

"Ana," he murmurs weakly. _Yep, the powerful CEO is absent this morning.  
_ "Christian," I say in reply. I take the seat right next to him, forgoing my tea and breakfast. And although the items are spread among us, I don't see him taking part in breakfast either.

"How was your morning?" he asks. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Shitty. Yours?" I ask.  
"Shittier," he answers.

"Look – Ana…I don't want to lose you. _I don't._ Tell…me what do I have to do to keep you here on my team. And tell me what I need to do in order for you to remain in my life. I want us to be together. Just tell me and I'll do it. _Please_."

 _Whoa._ Christian's plea sounds humble. And even though his words beg for mercy, he doesn't grovel. He maintains face, but still gets his point across in a most sincere way.

So I rehearsed this in the car. Let's see if it comes out as good as I practiced it.

"First of all, I really don't think I should work here anymore. I _will_ leave GEH. I don't know when yet, but that day _will_ come. I am currently keeping my options open and I would appreciate you not interfering with that. My dream is to work in publishing," I say to him. I have a captive audience. He doesn't say anything. I continue.

"Second, I will no longer be a victim to your lies and deception. You will no longer manipulate me. You will no longer have a say in who can and cannot be my friend. No ifs, ands or buts. I will have lunch with my friends, Lacy and Gunther twice a week. I will hang out with my friends one or two weekend days a month. No exceptions." I look at him and still, he's listening to me. He doesn't have a reaction to my most recent demands. Now for the big one.

"And lastly, you will tell me everything there is I need to know. No more secrets between us. None! If there are any other underhanded dirty tricks that you've pulled on me that I don't know about, you need to tell me immediately. If something else comes to surface without warning, it's over. I can no longer trust you. And without trust, what do we have?"

I can feel my eyes start to water, but I fight that shit off. Nope, I'm not going to cry. Not here. Not in front of him. I open my eyes wide for them to dry out, and they do.

"Okay. Is that all?" he says approvingly. _What? He's willing to give me all that I just asked for?_

"I think we need to stay separate during the week in the evenings…at least for the time being. We need a break from one another. We're together practically all day at work. Then if you add on after work and the weekends, it's just _too much_. We're starting to lose ourselves," I submit to him.

For some reason, my heart doesn't stand one hundred percent behind those words. However, my mind says that it's for the best. Being together 24/7 is clouding our judgment. Even married couples aren't together as much as we are. Christian and I need to have lives outside of each other. I feel that coming together after having separate identities will probably make us stronger. That's the reason I feel that I should leave Grey House soon. Me staying here is detrimental not only to my mental health, but to our relationship.

He winces at me. The last minute addendum doesn't go down as smoothly for him.  
"Look Ana – I don't care. I just want _you_. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it – I promise."

 _Holy crap – he's conceding!_ It's as if he's totally and completely at my mercy now. I don't know how to feel about this sudden shift of power. What ever happened to the ' _Whatever-I-say-goes_ _Christian Grey'_? Is he far behind?

"But, you have to promise me something. When I reveal my past, you have to promise that you won't leave me," he says ominously. _Whoa! What's up with this crazy past?!_ Was he an axe murderer? However, I seriously doubt that.

Whatever it is, it must be sexually oriented. That's why he had to _'detox'_ , surely. He's also under the constant guidance of Dr. Flynn. Whatever it is, he's managing it. And as they say, whatever's in the past is in the past. I can't hold anything against him that he's done before he met me.

"Christian, I won't leave you because of your past. You just need to be open and honest with me. That's all," I say with understanding.  
"Ana – you have to promise me. I need to hear you say it." And there's a sense of urgency and desperation in his voice.

 _Holy shit! This is bad…really bad!_ But is it bad enough to make me not want to be with him anymore?

"Christian, I promise. As long as you don't deceive me and do any more dirty shit behind my back, I won't leave you. _I swear_ ," I reiterate with all sincerity. Christian now relaxes, and I realize how tensed he just was by the magnitude of his relief.

"Two final things," I add. He looks at me intently.  
"I can't stay in that loft. The premise of me getting that place was based on lies and deception. I need a fresh start. I will find me a new place – _all on my own._ "  
"I understand," he says soberly.

"And finally, I need you to take the bonus back. Don't pay me more than ninety grand. This is non-negotiable," I say sternly.

"Okay – I'll have payroll reverse payment. What else do you want me to do, Ana?" He sits on the edge of his seat, eagerly awaiting more demands. It's as if he doesn't care what I throw at him, he just wants to make things right. My heart is starting to ache for him. _Am I being too hard on him?_

"That's all. So when are you going to tell me what's bothering you to tell me?" I ask him.  
"Not here at work. I know you have plans tonight. What about Tuesday night…over dinner?" he proposes.

I have to wait another day for this _major reveal_? I don't know if I have that much patience in the world. But he's right – we can't start such a serious dialog here in the office. I also have my plans with Kate tonight. I need to sort things out with her. _Shit, I think my head's about to explode._

"Yes, Tuesday," I concur.  
"So, if you didn't have anything else, let's try and get through this work day as best we can," he murmurs.

I give him a melancholic grin, and we switch off the boyfriend/girlfriend switch before pulling the CEO/support manager lever.

….

"Ana – _hey_."  
"Kate."

Kate and I meet that evening at the Zig Zag Café for dinner. The expression on her face is filled with utter remorse. She and I give one another a genuine embrace. Kate truly hurt my feelings, but she is like my sister. We're family, and whatever happened between us is fixable. I've given Christian another chance, so I have to be willing to do the same for her. However, she has to be accepting of any guilt for her actions. Let's see how this goes.

We are soon seated at our table and we immediately order drinks.

"Ana, I wanted to first apologize to you in person about how I behaved the last time we saw each other. What I did was completely out of line. I let my hurt feelings boil, and I exploded. I went about things the wrong way. That was neither the time, nor place, or the appropriate method to confront either of you. I would also like to apologize to Christian as well."

 _Whoa. So there's no need for me to read her the riot act._ Kate is fessing up to her faults. _This is so un-Kate like._ Perhaps our radio silence during the past week was enough to get her to evaluate the entire situation appropriately.

"Look, Ana…you're like a sister to me. I don't want to lose your friendship. Our friendship is more important than any disagreements that we may have. Granted, I don't like your boyfriend. But hey, that's okay – I don't have to like him. _You're_ with him, not me," she giggles. I look at her, but I don't laugh. The past day and a half is still fresh in my mind. I let Kate continue.

"I promised Elliot that I would no longer get involved in your relationship. Ana, I promise – no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I will never give you my advice ever again, unless you allow me to. I'll only be there to listen. _Okay_?"

 _Oh no._ And at her words, I fold. The build up from the past day and a half overflows, and tears begin to stream down my face. I quickly wipe them with the napkin lying on my lap. Kate's eyes grow big and round.

"Ana – what's wrong? What happened?"

I am now at an impasse. _Should I tell her?_ This is the same girl that warned me that Christian _might not be the man for me_. After I reveal what happened, she'll have every right to say ' _I told you so_ '. This is a tough situation. However, it's an opportune time to test how serious Kate is about being an ear to listen instead of a mouth to spout out rhetoric. _Let's give it a go, shall we?_

"Christian and I got into a big fight yesterday. You were right, Kate. He owns the loft."

"What?!" she gapes at me. _Uh oh. Maybe I made a bad judgment call._ But just as quickly as she spits out her shock, Kate reels it back in. I continue.

"He also lied to me about something else. Anyway, I told him that I was moving out of the loft. Also told him that I'll be looking for another job," I say in a huff as I continue to dry my tears.  
"Oh no, Ana! Did you guys break up? Do you need a place to stay?"

And the look in Kate's eyes is of sincere concern and empathy. _Wow, I just told you that you were right, Kavanagh!_ However, she doesn't gloat. I am completely blown away. _Maybe the time apart did her some good. Perhaps the same will work for Grey, too._

"I'm giving him one last chance. I'm also looking for my own place," I reply.  
"You can move back in with Ethan and I – you know that," Kate says lovingly.  
"I know – _thank you_ , but I shouldn't. There is the _small_ issue with Christian concerning me living with another man," I say awkwardly.  
"I totally get that," Kate says agreeably. Wow…did Kavanagh take something weird before coming here tonight? She is surprising me at every turn!

"I laid down some conditions this morning, and Christian agreed to all of them. Honestly, I really don't know if I can truly trust him again. But that aside, this is the very first _real_ _relationship_ that either of us have been a part of. We're trying to figure this thing out together. It's… _tough_ ," I sigh. Kate gives me a motherly gleam. _Oh boy. Here she goes._

"Hey, can I say one thing and then we can move on? Well, unless you want to talk about it further," Kate prefaces. I nod in agreement. _Crap. Do I really want to know what she has to say?_

"Look, everyone deserves a second chance. I mean – you're giving _me_ one, right?" Kate grins. I give her a kind smile in return.

"But he only gets _one last chance_ , Ana. I don't like seeing you hurt like this. However, something tells me that Grey _really_ cares for you – he just has a shitty way of showing it. Hey, if he's willing to go through the trouble to make things right between the two of you, why not? You only live once, Ana. Don't live with any regrets," she says.

And there you have it folks – the wisdom of Katherine Agnes Kavanagh.

….

So last night, I survived dinner with One Katherine Kavanagh. Tonight, it's Christian Grey.

The past two days have been… _different_. At work, Christian and I keep things strictly professional. There have been no sneaky smooches in his office. However, he's been keeping a close eye on me. It's as if he's afraid that I may dart at any moment. I roll my eyes at the thought.

It's also been strange not sleeping with him at night anymore. However, I must stand my ground on this. I won't have him taking me for granted – thinking that I'm a _sure thing_ for him. I'm not. He's going to have to work for my trust and affection again. I'm no longer handing myself over to him on a silver platter. He's going to have to win me back.

So for tonight, he asked me where I would like to go for dinner. I choose _his club_ – _The Mile High Club_. I adore the view of the city from up high. It's astonishing there – even more than the breathtaking view from his penthouse apartment.

We sit in a quiet, discrete area. I presume that we are strategically placed for the conversation that we are about to have. We order and eat first before getting down to the nitty-gritty.

After the two of us are stuffed, we sip wine and I focus all of my attention on him.

"So, I've told you about my troubled past. About being neglected by my birth mother and abused by her pimp." I nod in acknowledgement.

He goes on to tell me that when he was finally adopted, he was in terrible shape. He was mute out of fear and distrust, until his sister Mia came along. As he tells the story, my heart truly aches for man. _Oh my God, no wonder he's so fucked up!_

Christian then explains about his trouble as an adolescent and how he used to fight all the time. It wasn't until he met a friend of his mother's that he begin to channel his negative energy elsewhere.

"I had no hope. Then I met Elena – a friend of my mother's, and my world changed."

 _Holy shit! What did she do to him?_ He goes on to explain the extent of their… _relationship_. _Holy fuck – I can't listen to this! This is hard – so hard to take in!_ I fight through it and continue to listen.

"So she beat you? And fucked you?"

"Yes."  
"And you liked it?"  
"At the time, yes. It was confusing at first. It was affection and punishment at the same time. But she was my world, so I stuck with it."  
 _Oh no. Did he…love her?_

"So, was she the sole blonde that you talked about? Your _first_?" I ask.

"Yes."  
"How long were you with her?"  
"Six years. From age fifteen to twenty-one."  
I think I'm going to be sick. This is so wrong!

"Do you still talk to her?"  
"No. Elena and I were really good friends a long time after the affair, but that recently came to an end."  
" _Affair_?"  
"She was married when we were together. Her husband found out and we ended things."

And this just keeps getting better and better. My mind is about to explode right now. This poor fucked up little kid – _now_ man! My goodness, this woman took advantage of him and screwed him up…probably for life!

"Does Grace know about her… _friend_?"

"Of course not."

He then explains that even after they ended things sexually that they remained good friends. She also served as a mentor for his sexual hobbies, which he promises to delve into later. _Oh my God. I wonder what do these hobbies entail!_ I am freaking out right now.

"Why did you stop being friends with her?"  
"One day after drinks, she crossed the line and went too far. She tried to seduce me. I was way past that point with her. I didn't see her in that way anymore. We remain business associates, but we are no longer friends."

"Oh. So what kind of business do you have with her?"  
"I told you about the chain of salons. That's the business. I'm completely hands-off with it, but my investment is still there. Soon, I plan on either selling or gifting the business all to her – whatever makes the most sense. I just want to sever all ties with her." The look on his face is adamant. He wants nothing to do with this woman anymore. _Good._

"So, tell me about this – sexual hobby of yours," I prod.

Christian proceeds to blow my ever-loving mind. And as he divulges me further into his BDSM lifestyle, I can almost feel my bottom jaw touching the floor. _Holy fucking shit!_

"So these girls – they did whatever you told them to?"  
"Yes."  
"And if they didn't?"  
"I would punish them."  
"How?"  
"With my hand, a whip, a paddle, a cane, a belt…"

"Whoa – whoa – _whoa_! They would let you strike them? And they _liked it!_ "

"Yes."

What the fuck! What's wrong with these chicks? I swear, if Christian ever hit me, I would hit his ass back and I would get the hell out of dodge! He barely even spanks me during sex!

"So back when you told me that I was your very first _vanilla_ experience?"  
"Before you, I've never had sex without any toys and tools. Cuffs, gags, floggers…"

 _Oh my God! Christian Grey is a freak!_ I gape at him as he continues to rattle off all of this crazy shit that he used to fuck with.

"So these girls, they were – _submissives_?"  
"Yes. And I was a dominant."  
"And these are the same girls that lived in your penthouse…at the Escala building?"  
"Yes – only on the weekends. I would fuck and do whatever else I wanted to them, and they would return home on Sunday."

 _Geez! This is insane!_ I hope that the expression on my face doesn't reflect what's going on inside of me.

"How many of them stayed with you over time?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Does that include the old nasty blonde lady?"  
"No," he chuckles.  
 _Good._

"So you've only had sex with seventeen women, right – including me?" I ask confidently. The look on his face drops. _Oh no. NO Christian!_ You're already a freak…please don't tell me that you're a hoe too!

"More than seventeen, Ana. I've had sex in other places other than just Escala. There are places that you can go to pay for sex. I also had to train to do what it is that I do – or _did_."

" _Did?_ So, you don't do that stuff anymore?"  
"No Ana, I'm with _you_ now – _remember_? I'm trying something brand new. I don't live that old lifestyle anymore. Hence the _detox_."

 _Oh, the detox._ Now it makes sense. Well, kinda. _Fuck, who am I kidding?_ None of this shit makes sense!

"So when was your last…submissive?"  
"Three months before I met you."  
"Why didn't you get anyone else after the last one?"

"I wasn't in the market for anyone at the time. However, just before I started entertaining the thought of having a submissive again, I met a beautiful woman on an elevator."  
 _Me?_ My heart swoons at his words.

"Did you ever want _me_ to be your submissive?" I ask him. Christian laughs at my words. _Is he's laughing at me?_

"Anastasia, I knew that you could _never_ be my submissive. With a smart mouth like yours, I would have had to beat you so bad, that it just wouldn't have been fun for me anymore."  
 _Holy shit!_ _Oh hell to the no, Christian Grey._

"And you seriously think that I would let you even lay one finger on me?" I scowl at him.  
"No. Which is why I had to _detox_ – washing away everything I ever knew about _that sort of relationship_. I knew that you would have no part of that. That's why it took me so long to go the next step with you."

Although what he says is touching, I still can't comprehend how he can turn something off that's been a part of him for many, _many_ years.

"Why did you quit um…your _lifestyle_?" I ask him. Christian takes a calculated breath.

"I knew from the moment I first saw you that I didn't want anything _lesser than_. None of the women in the lifestyle had what you have, and I wanted _everything_ that you had to offer." _Holy cow._

Butterflies began to flutter inside of me at his charming response, but I still have so many questions.  
"How did you know that I wouldn't agree to your lifestyle – even after time?" I ask out of morbid curiosity.

"The moment you opened your mouth, Miss Steele. That was when I knew that you didn't have a submissive bone in your body. I figured that if I wanted to be with you, I had to adapt to _your_ expectations, not mine," he says simply.

Again, I am still left with more questions than answers. Is he saying that he's changed his modus operandi simply because he wants to be with me? I don't understand. If he's a… _dominant_ , as he says that he is, then why is he choosing to be something other than who he _truly_ is? Doesn't he still have that _dominant urge_ inside of him? _Holy shit!_

It finally hits me like a ton of bricks. _Control. He wants control._ And if he doesn't get it through whips and chains and shit, he seeks it in other ways. That's it! So his deviant sexual frustrations are being acted out in _other ways_. The loft. The salary. The newsletter. This man wants control any way that he can get it. I truly have my hands full with him. _Oh Ana, I don't know about him. Is he more trouble than he's worth?_

"I've been driving Dr. Flynn insane the moment you came into my life, Anastasia," he smirks at me. Flynn and I definitely have something in common there. Grey's driving us both mad.

"So what have you said about me to Dr. Flynn?"  
"That I want to do all that I can to be the man that you need me to be."

My goodness – the things that he says to set my heart aflutter. There's no doubt that he wants to be with me. I know that he is trying very hard to reconcile his past and move forward – _with me_. However, can I contend with a man who potentially still has a sexual deviant trapped inside of him? What if that _captive_ gets out? _Then_ what?

Can I handle him as a dominant completely unleashed?

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this double-feature release._** **:)**

 ** _In the next chapter, Christian will teach himself how to be with Ana in other ways besides sexually. Will Ana's brain be too clouded to accept his efforts? Has Christian done way too much dirt to salvage their relationship? We shall see!_**

 ** _I probably won't update until the weekend. Hopefully I've given you plenty to digest in the meantime._**

 ** _Please review Chapter 21. Your feedback is my fuel. Thanks so much for reading! – ST2_**


	22. Chapter 22 - We Don't Have To Take Our

**Chapter 22 – We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off**

"But what about you? What about _your_ needs?"

I find myself summing up out loud all of the thoughts that have been running wild in my head. This is _a lot_ to take in. However, in spite of the magnitude of this _mind fuck_ of a revelation, I understand the premise of ' _basic need'_.

For thirteen years, this is who Christian was. There's no way he can disassociate himself with the guy that he was in just six months. Something like that probably takes _years_ to wash away. And even if he were _rehabilitated_ , he will always have the desire to fulfill that dominant side of him. He said so himself – he _needs_ control.

"Anastasia, I need _you_ ," he replies sincerely. My heart absolutely wants to believe him – that I'm all that he need. However, my mind throws up a sign that says, ' _It's much more complicated than that'_. He may not realize it, but there may come a time where he'll want to engage in some things that I am just not willing to do. Sex is brand new to me. I can't play in the _big leagues_ with this man.

"Christian – I know you're going to get sick of just plain ole vanilla. That's not who you are," I counter. He sighs at me, and his expression oozes of frustration. _Christian, I know I'm right. I might be shiny and new today, but one day, I'll appear old and boring. Then you'll want to find a submissive._ My heart aches at the thought.

"I'll _never_ get sick of being with you, Ana. I can't get enough of you. You make me feel so alive. I…I don't want _anything_ or _anyone_ else. I want what _we_ have. I want _you_. Please… _believe_ me," Christian pleads. _Oh Christian, I really want to_.

I quickly think back on these past few months. Christian has truly changed. He has opened up to me. I know that he cares for me and that any transgressions against me were done with the best of intentions. Now granted, I'm still upset about him deceiving me. But now that I know what this man has been through, everything now makes perfect sense.

Christian Grey is a dominant by nature and success comes naturally for him. However, being in a relationship like ours is _very_ new to him. Hell, it's brand spanking new to me too. All I know is what I've read or heard about. I've never walked this path before. Therefore, it would be hypocritical of me to have certain expectations for him when I'm not living up to any myself. We need to talk things through and navigate our relationship – _together_.

"Since you and I have been… _official_ , we've been having a _lot_ of sex. Not that I'm complaining, but…"  
"Ana, that's not all I want from our relationship. I want it _all_ with you," he interrupts, answering my unspoken question in the uncanny way that he does. _Holy cow. He 'wants it all'? With me? What exactly does that mean?_

"Let me prove it to you. I've gone six months without sex before – I can surely go one week," he says with unshakable gray eyes.  
 _Holy shit! What's he saying?_

"You don't want to go out with me for a week?" I say, perplexed.  
"No, just the opposite. I'm going to take you out more than normal – we simply won't have sex for a week," Christian proposes.

Even I know that's very difficult for him to do. Hell, it's difficult for me to resist this man. Every time we're alone, I want to touch him and I want him to touch me. At this moment however, I believe that he wants to prove something by implementing this proposal. I don't know whom he's trying to prove himself to more – _him_ or _me_.

"Okay," I smile mildly at him. He grins in return. Shortly afterwards, his grin fades and he sighs heavily.

"I wish you could promise me that you'd never leave," he murmurs. I wince at him.  
"What…the company?" I ask with a puzzled squint.  
"No… _me_ ," he replies.

It's so mind boggling how much separation anxiety this beautiful man appears to have. He wants me to promise him that I'll never leave…but what about him? What if he gets tired of boring missionary sex with me and wants to go back to the _risqué and exciting_? He may leave _me_!

"Christian, I don't want to go. I want to be with _you_. But later on down the line, will you still want to be with me?" I ask in melancholy.

"Ana, _yes_ – I know that I will. Please, don't let my past steer you away from the fact that I absolutely want to be with _you_ and only _you_. I've never taken the time to get to know someone like I have with you. I adore everything about you, Anastasia Steele," he confesses. _Whoa – he 'adores everything' about me? Can this man fall in love with me? Is he in love with me? Am I in love with him? What IS love?_ I rein in my thoughts. _One step at a time, Steele._

So we leave The Mile High Club that night with an understanding. We now know more than ever that we are absolute novices when it comes to being in a relationship. I promised to cut him some slack, and he promised to give me the benefit of the doubt when it comes to my decisions. We both vowed to be more open and honest with each other and to not withhold any secrets. Compromise and communication are both paramount. Although tonight's conversation was a difficult one to digest, I feel confident that Christian and I can move forward in our quest to grow together.

….

On Wednesday morning, Christian was double-booked so I took his place in a status update meeting for Elite Technologies with Lucas Woods. Marco Inglis and members of his team join us along with members of the finance management team, including my former boss Brad Smith. Since Lacy misses working with the guys at M&A, I brought her along with me to take meeting minutes for Mr. Grey.

"Ana! It's so great to see you," Brad beams at me shortly before the meeting. And just like old friends, we give each other a warm embrace.  
"I miss you and the team on the 8th floor," I say with a bittersweet smile.

"We miss you too, but you're definitely kicking butt and taking names in your current role from what I hear. Your old team's so proud of you," Brad beams.  
And I am truly humbled by his kind words. I hadn't even been in finance for a month, and most of my time during that extremely brief rotation period was spent on the employee satisfaction project. However, I was glad to still make a good impression on the finance team.

Even while taking on a brand new role, I still managed to complete all of the standard work instructions from my previous finance role. That assignment had a two-fold benefit. Not only did I leave a good impression with the team by finishing what I started, but I also learned a great deal about all of the roles and responsibilities in that department. That knowledge alone has helped me a great deal in my support manager role. I know who does what and if I don't have an answer to a particular finance-related question, I know exactly who to call for answers.

At the update meeting, it's all fantastic news. In just over a month, Lucas and team have shown growth by 2.2%! In hindsight, I should have taken that one-month deal with Grey the night of the HEROES gala instead of making him change it to _two_. Lucas has knocked this thing out of the park. I am so proud at all of the work that the Elite team has done to turn things around in such an uncertain market. _I can't wait to rub this in Grey's face!_

After the meeting, Lucas stays behind in the conference room to chat with Lacy and me.  
"Can I take you girls out to lunch – to celebrate?" Lucas beams.  
"Unfortunately, the two of us are booked this afternoon. However, we'll have to plan something soon," I smile back at him.  
"Oh crap! I have to run to cover Andrea," Lacy says regretfully to Lucas and I. She quickly gives Lucas a hug before darting up to the 20th floor.

"So you're making things happen huh, _Ana from the Office of the CEO_?" Lucas grins at me.  
"I'm trying," I say shyly.  
"No, you're _doing it_. If it were not for you, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Ana, if there's anything in this world I can do for you, just name it," he offers with all sincerity. _Shit._ He's very appreciative. And just when I am about to respond with a ' _no thank you_ ,' an old thought enters my mind.

"Well, unless you know someone in publishing…"I chuckle as if I'm joking – _but I'm really not_. Lucas winces in surprise.  
" _Publishing_? Why publishing?" Lucas says, perplexed. _Oh boy, I might as well tell him._

"Between you and me, publishing is my absolute _dream job_ ," I grin shyly at him.  
"Oh wow, Ana. I never knew that about you," Lucas replies with astonishment.  
"Yes, I was an English lit major at WSUV. I adore literary works," I confess.

"Ana, well today just might be your lucky day. I have a good friend who runs a small publishing house here in Seattle called _SIP_. His name is Jerry Roach. My niece is actually dating one of his sons," Lucas reveals.

Suddenly, I light up like Christmas. _I know about Seattle Independent Publishing! This could be my ticket out of GEH and right into my destiny._

"I now know that publishing is your dream, but you are such a great fit here at GEH. And besides, who's going to advocate for me after you leave?" Lucas says with a melancholic grin.

"Don't you worry, you'll be absolutely fine," I say with narrowed eyes and a warm smile. What Lucas _doesn't know_ is that I still plan on dating the CEO no matter where I end up. I won't let Christian give this man the shaft. Lucas has worked extremely hard to turn things around at Elite.

"Okay then. Why don't you email me an updated resume and I'll pay old Roach a visit," he grins. My heart leaps.  
"You'd do that for me?" I say humbly.  
"Absolutely, Ana. I asked you to name your price for all that you've done for me. I will do my best to make sure that your dream in publishing comes true," he says warmly.

"Thank you so much, Lucas. I'll email you my updated resume from my personal email account tonight," I grin conspiratorially. Lucas' eyes perk with understanding.  
"Absolutely. Although I know that that Grey will probably lose his shit the moment you put in your two week's notice," he replies.

Oh, Lucas – if you only knew.

….

"Baby, you look absolutely stunning."  
"Thank you. So where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise, Miss Steele."

Christian just picked me up from the loft for our date a short time ago after six on Friday evening. Tonight, I am wearing a sleek sleeveless sweater dress that has a fantastic black and white pattern that's divided into four quadrants. I _love_ this dress – Kate and Lacy picked it out for me some time ago. My boyfriend never fails with his sexy wardrobe choices. He keeps it simple in a dark suit with a midnight blue dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He looks scrumptious. _Just four more days and I can have a taste._ _Snap out of it, Steele!_

So far this week, it's been work, work and _more_ work. Christian and I haven't been spending time together outside of working hours. A large part of me misses waking up to him every morning. Thankfully, he's still been quite attentive. He's sure to text me every night as well as every morning to greet me. We even had _lunch_ – _actual lunch_ together twice this week. I mean, lunch instead of sex! That was… _different_.

For the remainder of the week, I've been having a difficult time minimalizing our heart-to-heart talk during Tuesday's dinner. I still can't help but wonder if Christian truly prefers his _old life_ versus his _new life_ with me. No matter how much he is adamant about not wanting anything to do with his past exploits, I know that there's a yearning deep inside that wants to do all of that kinky shit that he used to do. _I wonder where he stores all of those tools and toys at Escala that he talked about._

Christian pulls up to the parking garage at Escala. _Okay, what is this?_ It hasn't been a week since Tuesday yet. Surely he's not breaking his own rules.

"It's not what you think," he smirks at me. _Oh. So why are we here?_

Instead of going right up to his penthouse, we go up higher to the rooftop of the Escala building. _The rooftop?_ And then, I see her. It's the infamous _Charlie Tango_ – the helicopter with GEH logo on the side. She looks pristine and magnificent. _Wait…I don't see Stephan anywhere in sight. Who's flying this thing?_

"Where's Stephan?" I ask, puzzled as we approach the aircraft.  
"I don't know," he responds with narrowed eyes.  
"Who's flying this?" I ask. He snorts.  
"You know that I fly, Anastasia. I told you this a long time ago," he says in an ironic tone.  
"Oh, yeah," I say with a blush. I know that Christian is a true renaissance man, but can he _really_ fly a helicopter?

A short time later after he's secured both of our seat belts and our cans are over our ears, we are midflight. The early fall sun is slowly tiring, but it keeps the atmosphere illuminated as we glide across the breathtaking Seattle skyline. It's simply beautiful. And Christian is _at home_ – in _full control_. He glances over at me every so often and I grin enthusiastically at him. This is simply magnificent. I can't wait to see the night sky on the way back. _Or will I? Where are we going anyway?_

Over an hour later, Christian strategically lands Charlie Tango on the top of a building.

"Where are we?" I ask him after the engines are silenced.  
"Portland," he says, stifling a grin. _Oh my God – we're dining in Portland?_ I am ecstatic. This is – _wonderfully absurd_. It's the best way I can describe the night so far. _Who flies to a different state simply to have dinner? Who does that?! It's great to be king; I'm sure, Mr. Grey._

On ground, Taylor is waiting for us. Taylor! I'm so pleased to see him. _When did he get here?_ We climb into the Audi SUV. _So Taylor must've driven the car here some time ago this afternoon._

In the back seat of the car, Christian and I hold hands. Oh, how I missed his touch. I don't know what I was doing complaining about having too much sex with this man. I hope he's not disappointed. I hope he's not… _bored_. Heaven forbid he gets sick of my _plain Jane_ ways and go back to his world of excitement from before he met me. I shudder at the thought. _Ana, what about a compromise? Meet him halfway. Discover what kinky things you can handle and what you can't handle._ I resolve to entertain the notion later. We soon arrive at a fancy restaurant.

When we enter, Grey scans around, ignoring the greeting hostess. A look of recognition suddenly brushes his face. Suddenly, he takes me by the hand and leads me into the dining area. _Where are we going?_

Shortly, we approach a table with someone already sitting there. What?! _José?!_ I gasp. He's looking quite dapper. And I want to throw my arms around him, so I do. However, I use some level of restraint since my boyfriend is standing beside me.

"José…how…wha…" I say, speechless after we let the other loose from our quick hug.  
"Ana, you look awesome. Hey Christian," José greets my man. Holy shit! He just called him ' _Christian'_!  
" _José_ ," Christian greets him kindly in return. _José?!_ What in the world's going on?!

I pinch myself to see if I'm still awake and didn't fall asleep on the helicopter ride here. _Since when did Christian and José get all chummy? When did I miss this?_

Christian motions us all to sit and the waiter stops by to take our drink orders.

"Someone, talk. What's going on here?" I say with a dumbstruck gaze panning at the two of them.

"Well, Christian and I have been in communication for a couple of weeks now. He initially reached out to me to um… _reveal_ that the two of you are _together_ ," José says. _What?!_ Why would Christian do that!

"Yes, I initially called José to tell him that I didn't think that the two of you should remain friends since I was aware of the – _incident_ ," Christian interjects. I can still tell that said _incident_ still puts a bitter taste in Christian's mouth.

"Christian…why did you reach out to _my friend_ without telling me?" I frown at him.

"Ana, it was all good," José says in Christian's defense. What?! Now I'm losing my mind. José continues.

"We pretty much put everything all out in the open. Christian told me that you weren't willing to terminate our friendship, which I was happy to hear. He understood how important our friendship was to the both of us. A couple days ago, he reached out to me again and suggested that the three of us have dinner tonight. So I'm here," José grins warmly.

 _Somebody slap me now._ I can't believe that Christian made a rational decision and invited José out to dinner with us. The rest of the evening goes extremely well. To my dismay, the two guys bond over fishing. I roll my eyes. But hey, at least they have found some common ground.

Christian tells José about the caliber of fishing not too far from his place in Aspen. Christian had told me before about all of the properties he owns. Although, he failed to mention to me that also he owned _my loft_. I sour at the thought. Oh – now Christian is inviting José and his father to join Ray and us sometime in Aspen. _This is truly The Twilight Zone._

After two hours of food and enjoyable conversation, José bids Christian and I farewell. He's midway into the semester in his final year at WSUV, so he wants to tie up a few loose ends with a class assignment. I hug my old friend soundly as Christian and I head in the opposite direction.

Since Christian drank a couple glasses of wine, we make the long trek home with Taylor behind the wheel of the Audi SUV. I cuddle in the back seat with my extremely thoughtful boyfriend.

"Tonight was – _wonderful_. Thank you for the awesome surprise," I say before pecking him on his lips.  
"You are most welcome, Miss Steele," he grins shyly. I'll never get tired of his shy smile. It simply takes my breath away.

"So, I have plans for us tomorrow afternoon as well as early Sunday morning if you are free," Christian says. I grin at him. _Hmm, I wonder what we'll be doing early Sunday. I wish that we were doing what I'm thinking it is, tonight._ Oh, wayward thoughts. I rein them in.

"I'm free," I say sweetly.  
"Good. So far, I give **'** ** _more'_** _two thumbs up_ ," Christian says proudly. I giggle at him. He beams wide after hearing my laughter and he kisses me softly. _Oh, this man. I adore him so._

It's past midnight when Taylor pulls up to the loft. I've snoozed in and out of sleep along the way, but I still could manage some _sexy-time_ with my hot boyfriend. However, he's sticking firm to the original plan. _Shit._

"I'll see you at noon tomorrow for lunch and another _surprise_. Make sure you get plenty of rest, baby," he beams at me.  
"Okay. See you then," I whisper. He kisses me adoringly and I barely can manage to stand to my feet and enter the loft.

Shortly in bed, I cuddle with my stuffed tiger. I really love that Christian is trying so hard. He doesn't seem like he's doing this against his will. He genuinely loves seeing me happy. I then realize that eventually, I will need to step up to the plate and do something special for him in return. Something that makes _him_ happy.

….

Saturday afternoon, Christian takes me to the marina to lunch. We eat at a joint called _SP's Place_. After a delicious lunch, Christian introduces me to _The Grace_. It's his catamaran that he named after his mother. _Holy shit – it's breathtaking._

Christian introduces me to Liam "Mac" McConnell who helped to build the boat at its inception. I remember seeing Mac's name on some documents at work. _Yes, he's a GEH employee._ A short time later, both Christian and Mac prepare to set sail. Christian even has me steering the boat for a time, which scares me shitless. However, I eventually get the hang of things due to Christian's more than capable guidance.

Mac remains on the boat as we cruse toward the Olympic Peninsula. Christian later gives me the grand tour of The Grace. He even shows me the bedroom in the cabin. _Holy shit._

"We have company with us today, but one day – I hope that we can christen this bed," Christian whispers into my ear. _Oh my._  
"I would like that," I breathe. Suddenly, he takes me into his arms and we lock lips. I will never tire of tasting this man. Tuesday just can't get here soon enough.

We're soon back on deck taking in the sights and sounds all around us.  
"So, am I the first woman outside of your family to ever sail on the Grace?" I beam at him.  
" _Yes_ – and the first person to ever go with me flying on Charlie Tango," Christian grins lovingly. And my heart skips a beat. I am so honored to be a part of many _firsts_ for him. He's certainly the same for me.

"We have yet another _first_ on the docket bright and early Sunday, Miss Steele," Christian beams. _Whoa – whatever it is, it's huge._ This man loves to fly his helicopter and he loves to sail his boat. What else could possibly top those things?

….

First thing Sunday, I find out that Christian has an affinity for gliding engineless airplanes. He calls it _soaring_ , and it's one of his very favorite things to do – second to _doing_ _me_ , he tells me. I blush at the thought.

I'm so proud at the restraint and control that this man has. We've engaged in kissing and heavy petting so far this weekend, but he has remained committed to his one-week rule. _This is getting exhausting. I want to have sex_ _ **now**_ _._ No, truly this has been a great experience. We've been talking more than usual. What can we do in lieu of sex other than talk?

After the thrilling experience of gliding, one that I will _never_ forget, we catch brunch at a nearby restaurant. I begin my line of questioning after the waitress puts our orders in.

"So explain to me why you've never let women sleep with you in your bed before me. Does it have to do mostly with the touching thing?"  
"Mostly, yes. Also, I used to have night terrors on a regular basis," he reveals.

I gasp at the revelation. _Oh my God – surely he has had nightmares with all that he's gone through in his life._

"It's all a result of me being _fifty shades of fucked up_ ," he adds.  
And now his nuances have a name – each _shade_ , a different personality, a unique challenge. My beautiful white tiger has fifty big dark-gray stripes. And at that thought, I could simply pull him into my arms and hold on to him for dear life.

"So what's different about me? Why do you let me sleep with you?"  
"Because I don't have nightmares whenever you're near me."

Whoa. My mind is blown. _Do I have the power to stop his nightmares?_ It seems so far-fetched.

"Have you been having them since um…our _disagreement_ a week ago?"  
"Yes. Ana, you're my dream catcher. You keep me sane," he breathes. And it's his words that pull me back in. _He needs me and I need him._

"Do you need me to sleep with you tonight?" I breathe. And I know damn well that we wouldn't sleep if I went home with him. _We'd be fucking._ My body quivers.  
"I would like that – very much so. However, I have a goal to maintain, Miss Steele. We'll be back in bed together soon enough. I will be patient," he says with a sardonic brow.

"But…what if _I can't_ be patient?" I purr. _Oh Anastasia Steele – you goddess._  
"Believe me, I could bury myself in you all-night – _non-stop_ ," he breathes. My sex begins to pulsate. _I don't mind getting an early start this evening, Mr. Grey_. He continues.

"However, we need to see this through. I want to prove to you that I truly want _more_ ," Christian responds.  
And _more_ he has given me all this weekend. Once again, the thought rushes into my mind: _What have you done for him lately?_ I need to work this out – give my man something that he can feel. _Perhaps I'll do it on Tuesday when our one-week is up._

After a wonderful morning and afternoon with my man, he drops me off at the loft. It takes a lot out of me to leave him. I hold onto him inside of his R8 like a spider monkey.

"Baby, please don't make me fail this challenge," he whispers in my ear after we release from our kiss.  
"But I want you to," I breathe before I steal his lips once more. He moans from his throat. _Yes – he's crumbling._ He musters the strength to pull back once more.

"Ana – we can wait until Tuesday. Please, go inside. I'll see you in the morning," he says steadfast. _What?!_

"Why are you turning me away?" I say wistfully.  
"Baby – I am so desperate for you," he says adamantly.  
"But you don't always show it," I counter.  
"I know…I don't know what to do," he says, now running his hand across his hair. _Oh boy, I have absolutely stumped this man._

"Why do you always have to have rules, Christian? Why can't we just… _be_?" I say with a tinge of frustration.  
"Ana, that's the realm in how I operate. Our relationship as it stands today is one without rules. However, I need _some_ boundaries. I need to know that I am doing the right thing," he says.

This man is accustomed to order – it's who he is. And here I come from the sidelines, blowing up everything he's ever known. I now know that this _one-week business_ is more for him than it is for me. He's already proven to me that he wants _more_. I had one of the best weekends of my life, _ever_ …thanks to him – _and sex was excluded_.

Surely he knows that I believe in his quest for _more_. He has nothing else to prove to me. However, he has much more to prove to himself. Let me not make things more difficult for him. I give him one final sound kiss and I bid him a loving farewell until tomorrow. The moment I enter the loft alone, I plop down on the sofa and try to sort out my thoughts. Then something hits me from out of thin air.

 _Oh fuck! I hadn't taken my pill since Friday_! I quickly dart to the bathroom and take both Saturday's pill and Sunday's pill at once.  
 _Phew – that was close._

Maybe Christian sticking to his guns today was a good thing.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, there's a setback when Ana discovers something else that Christian did in the past in his quest for control over her. Can you guess what she finds out? In Christian's defense, it happened so long ago that he simply forgot to tell her about it._**

 ** _The next chapter overall will be quite significant for our favorite couple. I won't spoil it any further._** **:)**

 ** _Please review chapter 22. Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	23. Chapter 23 - Bad Romance

**Chapter 23 – Bad Romance**

Monday morning, I join Christian in his office for our daily check-in breakfast meeting. Although I just saw him the day prior, it's like I haven't seen him in ages. I've missed him so. He looks gorgeous in his dark blue suit and tie with white shirt. I keep it simple this morning with a cream colored blouse, black slacks and black pumps.

"Good morning sweetheart – how was your Sunday evening?" he asks as I sit down beside him with my tea and plate of fruit and small pastries.  
"It was fine," I say nonchalantly.  
"Just _fine_?" he says with an arched brow.  
" _Yep_ ," I reply, not adjusting my tone.  
"What would have made it better?" he asks.  
"Spending the night with you," I murmur before sipping my tea. He sighs.

"Ana – you're just as mercurial as I am. Are my fifty shades contagious?" he smirks. I wince at him. _I don't think so, Grey. No one could ever be as mercurial as you._  
"Why would you say that?" I say, taken aback.  
"Because one minute, you say that we spend way too much time together. Then the next minute, you're saying that you miss spending the night with me," Christian responds.

Oh trust me Christian, I am _nothing_ like you. And besides, I didn't come up with this insane _one-week_ rule. Granted, I had a wonderful weekend with you; the helicopter ride, the surprise dinner with José, setting sail on The Grace, and chasing the dawn in the glider. My boyfriend certainly knows how to treat a girl. However, we could have still done all of that _and_ spent the night together. My issue isn't with us outside of work. My issue is with me working _here_.

"Christian, we _do_ spend a lot of time together – _at work_. But that's much different from being together outside of work, which is what I prefer," I express in my defense. He gives me a puzzled glare.

"So you don't want to work here anymore?" Christian says, affronted. _Oh boy._  
"Christian, we already had this discussion a week ago. I told you that I would be leaving here… _eventually_ ," I remind him.  
"But I thought you were just saying that because you were upset with me about the loft and the additional pay," he says, bordering on unnerved. _Oh gosh, Grey._ I really need to explain what my intentions are to this man.

"Christian, you claim to know everything about me. What's my dream job?" I quiz him.  
" _Um_ …VP of Operations?" he responds, but the playful expression on his face gives him away.  
"I'd never take Ros' job, Christian. She's partly the reason why GEH is as successful as it is," I say humbly.

"I could always create another position for you. I could make you Ros' equal. I want you by my side running GEH," he declares, unshakably. _Holy cow – is this man serious?_

"Christian…that's not my true desire. I want _you_ , not GEH," I softly plea. He puts his coffee down on the table in front of him and takes my hand.  
"Baby, you already have me. You _own_ me, Anastasia," he breathes. _Oh my. Do I?_ My heart palpitates at his words.

"My dream is to work in publishing," I tell him. He suddenly frowns at me.  
" _Publishing?_ They don't pay enough in that field," Christian says as if my news leaves a sour aftertaste.

"You know that it's never been about the money for me. That's why I couldn't take the two hundred grand. I'd have a difficult time explaining such a large salary in an job interview," I respond.

Christian's frown eases up. I hope that he's now beginning to understand why I was so adamant in taking a lower salary. I need to be able to explain my current salary to a potential employer. I'm pretty sure that I won't be making ninety grand directly out of the gate, but at least that's a little more palatable to rationalize versus a salary that's more than _twice_ that.

"Do you have any interviews lined up?" he asks.  
"No. But when I do, I will be sure to let you know," I promise him. He sighs.

"Ana – if you want me to start a publishing wing at GEH, I will. I'd let you run it," he lobs at me. _Whoa! That's not what I want!_ I need a clean break from GEH. First, I need to be able to have a separate work life from my boyfriend. I look forward to the day when we no longer have to hide from GEH employees that we are a couple. Secondly, I don't know _diddly squat_ about publishing to be able to run a publishing arm! That suggestion is absolutely absurd!

"No, Christian. It makes no financial sense for GEH to take on publishing in its portfolio. You know that. Ros won't go for it," I counter.  
"Ana, I answer to no one – but you already knew that," he frowns at me. _Yeah Grey, go ahead and throw your weight around like a jackass!_

"And what will everyone think once you begin playing in a field that yields little or no return, only to turn around and give the company to the little lady who used to be your support manager?" I argue back. Oh boy – now he's fuming.  
"I don't give a fuck! I will do whatever it takes to keep you here!" he snaps.

Seriously, there is no rationalizing with this man. Grey is now on high alert. He's going to find out some way, somehow that I sent my resume to Lucas to give to Jerry Roach – even though I have taken every single precaution to make sure that he doesn't get a head start on my plans to jump ship. Suddenly, a voice of reason deep down inside of me steps up to the podium. _Christian doesn't respond very well to conflict. Now it's time to take this exchange down a few notches. Let's give him a different perspective._

"Christian, I'm not doing this just for me. I'm doing this for _us_. Don't you want our relationship to work out?" I plead softly. His anger slowly resides. _Phew_.  
"Ana, you know I do," he says sincerely.  
"It will be so much better the moment we can tell everyone that we are together," I say sweetly. Suddenly, a wave of frustration overshadows his beautiful face and he briskly runs his hand across his hair.

" _I'm_ not the one that wants to keep us a secret _here_ ," he counters. And suddenly, I want to turn and face the wall and begin talking to _it_ , because I'd get more accomplished speaking to a wall than I would to this man.

"Christian, the moment we broadcast to the building that you and I are dating, you will be setting me up for failure. No one will have _any_ respect for me. I'd just be _Grey's little piece of ass_ barking out orders!" I snap.

"Ana, that's not true. You are brilliant. You belong at the top, right next to me. Everyone will realize that – _you'll see_. I want you right by my side, baby," he pleads; now adopting the soft and sweet technique that I'd tried on him earlier. He certainly does _not_ play fair. And all I want to do us stand up and walk out because this man is absolutely impossible. I wish he could see things from my side, but he can't – _he's blinded_. He is unable to empathize.

I can't stay here at GEH. _I won't._ However, I would hate for our relationship to suffer simply because I decided to follow my dreams. Working in publishing has always been the endgame for me. I wasn't supposed to take on an employee satisfaction project three days into the job. I wasn't supposed to quit the new graduate program. I wasn't supposed to take on a newly created job as the CEO's support manager. All I needed to do was grind through my four rations and get in one year's worth of job experience before shifting into publishing.

Lastly, I wasn't supposed to fall for the CEO. Wait a minute. I _fell_ for this man. I…I love him. _Whoa. I do. I love this man._ I love everything about him. He's beautiful, both inside and out. However, he's also damaged. _Will my leaving GEH damage him even further? Oh no._ I halt my anxious thoughts before they overtake me.

"Christian, we're taking up valuable time. Let's go over today's schedule," I propose, diverting from the heated topic of discussion. I wake up my iPad on my lap.

"You have access to both of our schedules on your iPad now?" Christian smirks.  
"Yes – thanks to Barney. He set me up on the enterprise network. We are a green company, so I decided to save a few dozen trees," I grin. He smiles back at me.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Miss Steele. Glad you thought of that. _Oh_ – before we get started, did you have any plans for dinner tonight?" he asks abruptly. _Oh? Does Grey want to end his promise one day early?_

"No," I reply.  
"Good. My mother and father would like to meet us for dinner tonight," he says plainly. _Really?_ This should be _quite_ interesting. I haven't seen Grace and Carrick since the night of the gala – before Christian and I officially became a couple.

"Sure, I'd love to," I beam at him. Christian rolls his eyes. _Geez, what's his deal?_  
"Another _first_ , Miss Steele. I'll need your help to survive the evening with the _ever-so-pushy_ Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey," he smirks. I giggle.  
"Stop it, Christian – your mom is fantastic," I praise.  
"Yes, she is," Christian says, now more at ease. _Awe, I love seeing his appreciation for his adoptive parents._

….

"Oh Ana, you look simply beautiful," Grace gushes as Christian and I arrive at the table at the restaurant that evening.

"Thank you," I beam at her as we embrace. I'm still in my plain slacks and blouse from earlier. I hadn't had time to go to the loft and change. I hug Carrick right before Christian pulls out my chair and I take my seat. Christian sits down right beside me.

"Didn't I call it, Cary? I knew that these two were meant to be together," Grace beams proudly. Christian rolls his eyes.  
"Yes dear, you did," Carrick mutters.  
"You two look absolutely _perfect_ as a couple," Grace gushes. I bashfully beam at her.

"So Christian took you to Cabo for your birthday. I heard you both had a blast," the matriarch fawns.  
"Yes, it was wonderful," I grin.  
"Christian, weren't you thinking about building a place in Cabo since Ana loved it there so much?" Grace spills. _Holy shit!_ Christian frowns at his mother.

"I was only contemplating it, Mother. I hadn't decided on anything," Christian replies. Is he really considering building another home there simply because I had such a great time? _This man has no bounds when it comes to money._ He's the same one who suggested earlier that GEH should get into the publishing business in order to keep me from jumping ship. I cringe at the thought.

"Well, I can tell that you mean a great deal to Christian, Ana. He has certainly changed for the better since you came into his life," Grace shines in my direction. _Holy cow._ Suddenly, Christian takes me by the hand. _Whoa – in front of his parents?!_

"Yes, I have," Christian says. I look over at him and he is gazing lovingly at me. _My gosh._ My heart skips a beat, but I suddenly pull myself out of my daze. We now have a captive audience. Grace can hardly contain herself and Carrick beams proudly at his son. _Oh boy._ I suddenly blush at all of the attention.

" _Oh,_ that's _so_ sweet _,_ " Grace says breathlessly as she pulls her napkin from her lap to daub her leaky eyes. _Is she crying? What's that all about?_

"Don't mind her, Ana," Carrick says, patting his wife gently on the lap. I look over at Christian and he is still gazing at me. Oh man, now I'm feeling _really_ uncomfortable. What's going through his mind right now? He's acting as if his parents aren't even in the room. _Stop that, Grey! I'm so freaking shy right now!_

"How are things over at the hospital, Grace?" I say, trying to steer the conversation away from me. Suddenly, Grace gets into a diatribe about the recent measles breakout. _Hey, anything to take the spotlight off of me._

After we eat dinner, I can tell that the evening is quickly winding up. I'm so happy to have survived dinner with Christian's parents as an _official couple_. Now, Christian only has to meet my mother.

"Ana, you'll have to come by our place one Sunday for dinner with the family. Christian's sister Mia is _dying_ to meet you. Also, Elliot can bring Kate," Grace grins. _Oh no_ – we don't want a dinner that includes Christian _and_ Kate. That's a disaster in the making. I don't even turn to look at Christian to catch his expression.

"Sure…that'll be great," I say, fabricating a smile. _Oh gosh, I hope Kate has enough sense not to come to a dinner where Christian will be present._ I cringe at the thought.

"I'm sure it's a difficult predicament to be dating your boss. I certainly couldn't do it," Grace chuckles. _Oh no – not this_.

"Mother, we're _fine_. We enjoy working together. We're a team," Christian replies abruptly. He places his arm around my shoulders. _Why is he doing this? Who is he trying to prove a point to?_ I'm now annoyed. Unbeknownst to me, my inner feelings show outwardly in the form of an uncertain expression.

"Ana?" Grace says with concern. Suddenly, Christian takes his arm from around me and glares at me. _Holy shit. What now?_

"Christian is a wonderful boss, but I prefer him as my boyfriend," I say with a slight chuckle. _Oh boy, I hope I didn't just open up a can of worms._ I glance over at Christian and catch him frowning at me. _Fuck._

"Ana, have you been looking for work outside of GEH?" Carrick inquires. _Ground, please open up wide and swallow me up whole right now._ I give Carrick an exaggerated grin featuring all teeth. I'm hoping that my reluctance answers the question as well as relieves me from speaking on the matter any further.

"That's perfectly fine to seek work outside of GEH, Ana. Christian, you know that it's for the best, right?" Grace says to her son as if she's trying to ease the savage beast that threatens to surface. _Oh boy, even she knows that her son can be quite unreasonable._

"Mom, Ana's dream is to work in publishing," Christian explains. Wow – he's actually speaking up for me! And he's not causing a scene. _I do not believe my ears right now._

" _That's right_ – your love for literature! It makes perfect sense," Grace says to me with a comforting smile.

"I'm in the process of starting a publishing arm," Christian announces. _What?! Oh no, Grey – you can't!_ I gape at him. From the corner of my eye, I can catch the surprise in the faces of his parents. _I'm not going to argue with him about this. Not here. Not now._ I snap out of my dumbfounded state.

"Christian, you need to make sure that's what Ana wants before you waste your time and resources on such a venture," Carrick reasons. _Tell him, Carrick!_

"Dad, it's her dream. I'm doing this for her," Christian says steadfast. _Holy shit._ I don't believe this man – _my boyfriend_. Carrick closes his eyes. He looks concerned but doesn't say anything further. _Dammit!_

"Well Christian, I have an early start at the hospital tomorrow, so I guess your father and I will get going," Grace announces to her son. Christian and I stand and hug his parents before we all head out.

….

"Baby, what's wrong?"  
"I just feel like you're _not_ hearing me out."

Christian and I sit in the back of the Audi SUV as Taylor drives us.

"Does this have to do with me pursuing a publishing arm?" he frowns.  
"Yes. It's not what you do, Christian. I need to set out on my own and do this. I…"  
"No, Ana. I'm not taking my eyes off of you," he says adamantly, cutting me off.

So now we've finally arrived to the heart of the matter. Christian's greatest fear is lost of control. He fears that once I leave his jurisdiction, he won't be able to dictate my surroundings. He won't have any control over the friends that I make. He won't have control over my photo showing up in the employee directory. _Wow – that's it._

How do I contend with such a controlling man? Do I simply give in, or do I make him believe that I have _given in_? Whatever makes it easier for him to swallow, right? What happens when I have an interview at SIP? Then what? I need to formulate a plan when the time comes.

"Baby please, don't argue with me on this. I'm doing this for you. For _us_ ," he says. He takes me by the hand. _This man is so frustrating!_ I just don't understand it. How can I contend with him when he's so… _irrational_?

"Ana, I need you to do me a favor," he says. I look up from my lap and look him in the face. His eyes look determined. _Oh boy…what is he doing?_

"You said over a week ago that you wanted to move out of the loft because of how I deceived you to move there in the first place. As an alternative, I would like you to move in to the penthouse at Escala – _with me_."

 _What in the hell!_ I am stunned silent. He wants me to live with him! Already?! _Compromise, Ana_. Shit – what was that! My inner thoughts urge me to engage in a _give and take_ scenario.

"If I move in with you, will you promise me that you will _not_ create a publishing arm at GEH?" _Holy crap!_ I can't believe that those words just flew right out of my mouth. Christian blinks at me in surprise.

"Looks who's playing dirty now," he says with a smirk.  
"I'm not playing dirty, Christian. Relationships are all about compromise, right?" I counter. He digests my words for a few beats.

"Fine, I won't create a publishing arm," he says agreeably. _What?_! He wants me to move in with him so bad that he's willing to go against his wishes of forcing me to stay on board at GEH? I don't believe it. _Oh shit…I just agreed to shack up with my boyfriend! How am I going to explain this to Mom…or Ray?_

Suddenly, he leans over and places his lips by my ear.  
"Oh baby, I can't wait until you move in with me. I'd be able to just roll over in bed and fuck you whenever I want."

 _Wha…_ All the air leaves my body. And while I'm still stunned, he quickly sticks his tongue in my ear. _Holy shit!_ My insides begin to pulsate. _What is he doing to me!_ Instantly he pulls away and his eyes zero in at mines in the thick of the night.

"But alas, Miss Steele, we have but one more day," he says aloud. _Fuck!_ What a tease! I scowl at him.

"Now you know how you make _me_ feel – _frustrating woman_ ," he scolds.

"And you are a very frustrating man, Mr. Grey," I frown at him.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm going in for the kill tomorrow night, Bunny. I'm going to make you forget all about that week off once I'm finished with you," he murmurs. _Holy hell._  
"We'll just see about that," I say bitterly. Christian flashes me a devious grin. _Unbelievable._

What in the world am I going to do with this controlling man?

….

Tuesday morning, I stare mindlessly at the ceiling fan from the bed. I had a tough time sleeping. I glance over at the clock. _Shit, it's just past five in the morning._ I get up anyway and get ready for work. _Might as well be productive and stop by the office early versus staring blankly at the ceiling._

I get to Grey House just after six in the morning. To my surprise, I see Officer Martin behind the main desk. It's still quite early yet for the _blonde brigade_.

"Ana – what brings you in so early?" he asks  
"Thought I'd get an early start today," I grin.  
"I'd say," he winces at me. He lets out a quick chuckle.  
"When do you head out?" I ask.  
"In about thirty minutes or so. Hey – do you have a quick second? You wanna see something crazy?" Martin smirks. _What's he up to?_

"Sure," I respond. I step behind the counter with him and I'm able to see the monitors that were once obstructed from view from the other side. I can see that he's scanning through some old video footage.

"Every so often when it's slow during night watch, I go back and check out some of the old footage before it gets archived. I'm on the tape from Monday, June 27th," he announces. I watch the video run full speed ahead. Suddenly, I see my old VW Beetle, my Wanda getting towed in broad daylight.

"That's my car!" I gasp. I then recall sending a tow truck out to get it. That explains the video.  
"Is it? _Oh_ – I went just a little too far. This is Tuesday the 28th. Let me go back a little more," he announces. In a few beats, we're back to the day before. For a short time, Officer Martin lets the footage play at a normal speed. The camera is focused right on my Beetle. _Oh Wanda, oh how I miss you, my trusty girl._ Why is Martin showing me this? Wanda broke down that evening. That was the evening that Christian started giving me rides to and from work.

Before I can ponder any further, a man who I can't make out pops open the hood of my car. I gape at the video screen. _Who in the fuck is that messing with my car?!_

"Looks like someone screwed with your car, Ana. I don't think it just so happened that it stopped working that night that this guy was messing around with it," Officer Martin murmurs ominously. Holy fuck! _Oh no. No, no, no. Please don't tell me Christian set this up all up. Please don't tell me that it is so._ I'm just now getting over the loft and the bonus pay deceptions, now this? I suddenly feel a pang in my stomach. I think I am going to be sick.

"You can't make out who that is?" I murmur shakily.  
"No. The experts will have to zoom in and give you a positive ID," Officer Martin says regretfully.

"Thank you, Martin. I'll catch you later," I say before I quickly head towards the elevator and up to my office.

….

"Good morning Miss… _Ana_ – is everything okay?"

Christian gapes at me with concerned eyes as I take a seat for our daily check-in. I bypass the tea and breakfast. I can't eat. I'm sick to my stomach. I hope I'm dead wrong about what I'm getting ready to accuse him of doing.

"You sabotaged Wanda, didn't you," I breathe. He frowns at me.  
"Who in the hell is _Wanda_?" he responds.  
"My old VW Beetle. Someone was tinkering with it shortly before I went out that evening and tried to start it," I say in barely a whisper.

" _Fuck_ ," Christian snaps before he runs his hands through his hair. I gasp.  
"Am I right?" I breathe.  
"Ana, baby…I forgot all about that, honestly. It was over three months ago," he says in his defense. _Oh no._

"Christian!" I snap.  
"Baby…that car wasn't safe! I didn't want you driving that thing!" he counters.

"So that gave you the right to break into my car and disable it?!" I yell at him. I'm now furious. I huff in exasperation and suddenly stand to my feet. I don't feel like sitting down next to this man. This deceptive, sneaky, underhanded, controlling….

"Ana, please!" he calls out and swiftly stands to his feet. He reaches for me and grabs me. _No, I don't want him touching me._

"Christian – please," I plead with him. I'm so upset that tears begin to well up in my eyes. How can he do this to me? Granted it was three months ago, but still! He's known about it all this time! I'm so hurt right now. He places a hand on each of my biceps and looks me square in eye.

"Baby, listen to me. I did this _way_ before you and I even began our relationship. I told you that I've never felt the way that I feel about you for anyone – _ever_. I'd do anything to keep you safe, Ana. It may not make sense to you, but that's how I operate," he says firmly.

"You can't keep doing shit like this, Christian. It's just not right. It's not fair," I murmur sadly.  
"I know," he says with doe eyes. _Don't fall for it, Ana!_

"You hurt me every time you do these things behind my back. You know what? I give up. There's just no winning with you," I say, trying to swallow the large lump in my throat.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please…I haven't done anything else – I promise you. There are _no more secrets_. Honestly, I simply forgot all about that incident. I would have told you that last week had I remembered," he says in his defense.

"So who did it?" I ask with a look of distaste evident on my face.  
"I have a guy – a _consultant_. His name is Welch," he reveals. I can't believe this man standing before me. _Yep, this is your boyfriend, Ana; your extremely rich and powerful boyfriend that pays people to fuck up your car._

"Ana, please sit down with me. Let's talk. _Please_ ," he pleads. Reluctantly, I reclaim my seat. This time, Christian pulls me into his arm. _What if someone barges in here?_

"I'm not used to _not_ having my own way. Since the very beginning, you have fought me at every turn. I know that I need to learn how to compromise. But at the same time, I need to guarantee that you are safe. Your safety is non-negotiable for me," Christian says unwaveringly.

And the look in his eyes tells me exactly what I need to know. This man genuinely cares for me. I suddenly recall months ago the look he gave Wanda when he realized that she belonged to me. He was terrified. He wanted to drive me home right that moment. _Poor Fifty Shades – so much power, so little control._ What am I going to do with this man?

"Were you this way with your submissives?" I finally speak out. He sighs, seemly annoyed by the topic. _Deal with it, Grey – I want to discuss your past. I need to have a better understanding of why you do the things that you do._

"No – they generally did whatever I asked of them," he frowns at me.  
"Well Christian, I am _not_ your submissive. I'm your _girlfriend_!" I snap.  
"I am well aware of that, Miss Steele. This is still very new to me and I am trying to deal with it the best I can," he smirks at me.

"Speaking of your submissives, have they ever tried to come back into your life?" I ask him out of the blue. Oh – I do _not_ like the look on his face right now. It doesn't look promising.

"There was one that tried to come back shortly before you and I met. Well, actually she tried to hurt herself right in front of me," he says sadly. _What the fuck! You gotta be kidding me!_

"Hurt herself? Like, she tried to _commit suicide_ in front of you?" I say, pained by this recent revelation. _What am I getting myself into with this man? Will this be a regular occurrence?_

"Yes. Leila was very ill. She'd left her husband a while back and another man who she was seeing had recently died in a car crash. She broke into my penthouse claimed that she wanted to talk to me. I asked her to leave, but she refused. She then managed to slit her wrists right in front of me."

 _Leila?_ I could just double over right now. And I know he had to have been scared shitless being in a situation that he could not control. My heart aches for him. I can't believe that we are having a wild conversation like this during our morning check-in meeting. I proceed with my next question, anyhow.

"So what did you do?" I exhale.  
"I finally managed to calm her down. I then saw to it that she got some help. She's doing much better now. She's back in Connecticut with her family," he reveals.

"Wow Christian – that's pretty intense," I gasp.  
"Ana, I'm done with that old life. I want the life that I have with you. I've asked you to be patient with me. Don't be so quick to run away without us working things out together. I'm in this for keeps," he says in a solemn plea.

He turns his body completely in my direction while remaining seated. Each one of his hands then takes mine. His captivating gray eyes arrest my pensive blues. _My, oh my._ He looks extremely determined. He opens his mouth to speak once more.

"Anastasia Steele, I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you."

My mouth opens wide, but nothing comes out. I am speechless.

* * *

 ** _A/N: To the reviewer that suggested that I add "Angst" as a category, I took your advice. Unfortunately, the "Humor" category had to come down since we are limited to just two (boo!)._**

 ** _My initial intent was that this story would be lighthearted and filled with humor, but somehow it shifted away from that. Anytime you have a storyline with the premise of a "forbidden coupling" (boss/employee), naturally there's going to be some angst associated with it. One of these days, I will write a drama-free, humor-filled story._** **:p**

 ** _I'm still debating on what will happen in the next chapter or two. Perhaps your reviews will steer me one way or another. :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	24. Chapter 24 - Underneath Your Clothes

**Chapter 24 – Underneath Your Clothes**

 _Whoa_ – did I hear that right?

Did Christian just say that he loved me? _Speak, Steele! Tell him! Tell him that you love him back!_ My mouth is opened wide enough for a swarm of flies to take shelter, yet no words come out. I am gasping for air.

 _Holy shit…he loves me. God's gift to women_ _ **loves me**_ _!_ And I can't believe that he was the first to say it. I always thought that I'd be the one to say it before him. Wait a second…

Although his words are sincere, I can't help but to think that they've been rehearsed.

"Ana?" he says, concerned by my lack of sound.  
"Did Dr. Flynn tell you to say that to me?" I finally speak out loud. _Um, Steele, that's not what you're supposed to say to man that just poured out his heart to you._ To my shock, Christian laughs. _And you find this humorous, Grey?_

"Yes, he may have encouraged me a little. It took me some time to find the courage to tell you that," he smirks at me. I giggle.  
"You wait until our morning check-in meeting to say something like that? We were together _all weekend_ , Mr. Grey," I tease.  
"Damn Ana, give a man a chance," he sighs. I chuckle. In a sudden move, I take my hands and cup them around his sweet, clean-shaven face.

"Christian Grey, I am madly in love with you too," I murmur longingly. A tidal wave of relief floods his uneasy gray eyes.  
" _Oh, baby_ ," he gasps in absolute relief.

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around the small of my back and his lips overtake mine. We kiss like there's no tomorrow, and I want to be transported somewhere else with this man – someplace where we can share our love without any limits or boundaries.

I really do love this man. In fact, I've loved him for three months. I don't see myself with anyone else _but_ him. Sure, he's insanely jealous and maddening – but he's _my_ insanely jealous and maddening _fifty shades_. I wouldn't have him any other way. This man loves hard – and now that love all belongs to me. I am simply over the moon.

"Oh, Ana – I'm so relieved to know that you feel the same way," he breathes after we pull apart from our lip lock. My hands fall from his face onto my lap.  
"Why wouldn't I?" I beam. Suddenly, his smile fades. _Oh no._

"My past…as well as all of the things I've done that hurt you. I just didn't believe that you could love a man like me," he says soberly. _Oh no – it's quite the opposite, my dear Christian._

"Christian, how could I _not_ love a man like you? You have the biggest heart out of anyone that I've ever known," I say unwaveringly.  
"Ana, how can you say that? I've been selfish," he says with a pained wince. _Oh no, Christian. Why are you beating yourself up?_

"Nobody's perfect. _I'm_ not perfect," I declare.  
"No Ana – you are. You're absolutely perfect," he says, taking my face into his hands.  
"Christian…" I sigh. _Geez – I'm far from it, Grey._  
"I don't deserve you. However, I love you and I don't want you to be anywhere else other than with me," he proclaims.

Am I living in a dream world? _This man_ – this beautiful, sexy, extremely successful, powerful man is telling _me_ that he doesn't want me anywhere else but with him. And then I remember that I'm supposed to be moving in with him. _Ana Steele, you are one lucky bitch._

"I don't want to be anywhere else – or with anyone else," I breathe. And on that note, he kisses me again.

Whoa, some morning check-in meeting. I never expected this to turn into a declaration of love. Holy cow.

….

"Hey Ana! What brings you down here?"

I run into Gunther on the 8th floor on my way to Brad's office.  
"Just stopping by to see Brad for a few. How's it going?" I ask.  
"Not bad. I enjoyed lunch last Wednesday with you and Lacy. Are we on again for this week?" he asks in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yep – Wednesday again, right?" I say, not sure if I had it on my calendar for either that day or Thursday.  
"Yes, Wednesday," he grins in confirmation.  
"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I beam at him.  
"Sweet. Catch you later, Steele," he says before I head into Brad's office.

"Ana," Brad greets me warmly.  
"Good morning, Brad. Just here to hand you the budget updates on this USB drive," I say to him as I hand it over.  
"So what's the verdict?" he asks nervously.

"A few segments in your area of responsibility will need to cut back by 2%. They're some significant overages. I've also provided some suggestions on where you can cut back. They're located in the yellow-shaded tab on the spreadsheet," I inform him.

Immediately, Brad plugs in the USB drive and accesses the spreadsheet. He studies it for a few beats.

"Ana, I think that's more than feasible. The administrative assistant of marketing doesn't need to be traveling all the time with the team. We'd save a few grand just keeping her back at the ranch. Having so many boots on the ground seems quite unnecessary. I'm sure the head of marketing would agree," Brad grins.

"There are also a few contractors that we are paying significantly in overtime. That's where the salaried employees need to step up and pick up the slack. I suggested that overtime needs to be pre-approved by two layers of management if it's absolutely necessary," I explain.  
"Very reasonable. We can definitely push these initiatives in our segments," Brad says with confidence.

"Great. Well, that's all I had," I say as I set to walk out.  
"Ana," Brad says, startling me. I turn to face him.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are doing a fantastic job. Your role here at the company is truly a godsend. You have definitely made my job here a lot easier," he says with a look of gratitude. I am humbled by this man's words. I have heard only great things at the top about Brad and how he's possibly next in line to sit at the executive round table.

"Brad, thank you so much," I say meekly.  
"Thank _you_ , Ana," he replies. I kindly nod and exit.

Instantly, I contemplate if more GEH employees feel the same way as Brad about my efforts at the Office of the CEO. If I am truly making a difference here, should I still plan on leaving to pursue my dream in publishing? Also, Christian says that he wants me to work with him right by his side. _My goodness, I'm so confused right now. I have no clue what I should do._

….

After we have dinner in the dining room, Christian takes me on a tour of the rest of the penthouse. It's sad to think that before tonight, I have only seen Christian's bedroom, the master and guest bathroom on the first floor, and the great room – of course, along with the kitchen and dining area. Oh, and I've seen his study…and I know that Taylor has a study nearby as well. I've never been upstairs. Apparently, there are three spare bedrooms along with living quarters for Taylor and Mrs. Jones. _This place is huge!_

Taking my hand, Christian leads me to a room adjacent to the stairs.  
"I'm sure you'll be spending quite a bit of time in here," he grins at me.  
 _Holy shit – a library!_ I instantly light up. He takes me around the large room and I eventually make my way towards the shelves, thumbing through some of his book collection. It's absolutely amazing. Tons of first editions adorn the vast display. This collection alone has to be worth… _millions_. He also has a pool table in the room.

Christian manages to eventually pull me away from the library and leads me to the television and game room. It's quite impressive. Christian hardly spends any time in here unless Elliot comes by…which isn't very often. _He needs more one-on-one time with his brother. Male bonding is good for the soul._

Eventually, the tour leads us up the elaborate staircase. Christian's home is definitely a bachelor pad, but he has fairly exquisite taste. We immediately hang a left and Christian shows me the spare bedrooms.

"Is this the one where your submissives would stay?" I ask concerning one of the rooms. I could tell by the extra feminine touch that a woman had to have slept here at some point. I shudder at the thought.

"Yes," he replies.  
"So, this would have been _my_ room?" I smirk at him. He chuckles.  
"No. You would have never signed the paperwork to be my submissive. I _know_ you," he smirks in return.  
"Now you will _never_ know," I tease.  
"And I am perfectly fine with that fact," he counters. He quickly pecks me on the lips before guiding me over to Mrs. Jones and Taylor's living quarters.

"It's a pretty cool setup they have here," I say in admiration.  
"They seem to like it," Christian replies. After showing me around that area, Christian takes me towards the stairs and I suddenly come to a halt.

"Wait a minute – what's over here?" I say, pointing to the opposite side of the stairs. We hadn't gone this way at all. I can see a closed door, but I have no clue what's behind it.

"It's nothing. That's it for the tour," he says abruptly. And the look on his face screams, _'Let me get her the hell out of here!'_ But Christian knows better than that. Now I want to know what's behind that door more than ever. _Oh shit…is that where he keeps all of his kinky tools?_

"Christian," I say with a scolding glare.

"Ana, it's nothing. Actually, I'm thinking about maybe making it into a study for you and perhaps adding a parlor your overflow wardrobe in case we run out of space in our closet," he contemplates out loud. What?! An overflow? How many clothes is he expecting me to have? _Woman, hush! He just said_ _ **our**_ _closet. He's already giving you co-ownership of his bedroom!_ I hug myself on the inside. And as I bask in my thoughts, Christian takes me by the hand and leads me down the stairs.

 _I still don't know what's in that room._

….

"I can't wait to spend time in the library," I say excitedly.

We're standing in the midst of Christian's bedroom…I mean _our_ bedroom. The room is dimly lit. He replies with an intelligible mumble. He's way too busy planting tender kisses all over my neck. Today, I wore a cute red dress that flares out at the waist with three-quarter length sleeves. It's truly flattering to my shape. Christian lifts the dress from the bottom and skillfully pulls the garment over my head. He then studies me and licks his lips.

"Mmm, black lace bra and panties," he breathes in admiration. I giggle.  
"You like?" I whisper with a hint of seduction.  
"Oh baby, I _love_ ," he groans in appreciation. And in an instant, he unfastens my bra from the back and pulls it from my arms. It lands on the floor on top of my dress.

"Well, you must didn't _love_ it that much," I sigh a laugh.  
"I'm on a mission right now, Miss Steele. And although I love you in your sexy bra and panties, what I want to do to you right now requires you to be completely out of them," he murmurs. _Holy shit._ He drops down to his knees and pulls down my panties. And just when I thought that he was going to stand back on his feet…

" _Ah!_ " I cry out as his tongue begins to wreck havoc on my clitoris. I could literally crumble right here. This man hasn't touched me this way in a week. _Please Christian, don't make me fall._ My body starts to tremble and my knees practically buckle. Suddenly, Christian scoops me up by my legs and carries me over his shoulder to his bed. He then pulls back the sheets and places me down on the bed with care. Afterwards, he steps back and looks at my naked body with a sense of awe and wonder. _Holy shit._ Normally, I'm so shy around this man. However, the look in his eyes captivates me. I am frozen still.

"Ana, you are so fucking beautiful. I am so happy that you're mine," he exhales. My heart flutters at his words.  
"Yes – I am yours," I breathe.

And at my words, he undresses himself right before me at record speed. Cufflinks, dress shirt, shoes and socks, dress slacks and underwear – they all come off and fall neatly into a pile.

He prowls slowly onto the bed, kissing my body on the journey upward. My body bows at his tender touch. I can't believe it's been a week. It feels like an eternity. Never again will I agree to going without his touch for that long. I'm so hungry for this man – _my man_.

We finally meet face-to-face, eye-to-eye. Our gazes toward one another almost constitutes for a spiritual experience. I see this man's undying love. I no longer doubt that he loves me. I can see his soul, and he can see mines. I don't want to be anywhere else right now. Gradually, he takes my mouth and we kiss one another with extreme determination. His beautiful naked body covers me and my hands claim his unruly copper hair. I moan in appreciation of him – of this moment.

"I love you," I gasp after our lips smack apart.  
"I love you too, baby," he murmurs sincerely. He kisses me once more before positioning himself to take me. Slowly, he slides into me.

" _Ah_ …"I exhale in relief as Christian gradually fills me to the brim. He stills and then after a few beats, begins to move slowly. The entire time, he gazes into my eyes. No rush. No hurry. It then dawns on me that for the very first time, this man is making unhurried, sweet love to me. The revelation and the feeling overwhelm me. I could just weep right here. Instead, I pull his head down towards me and claim his mouth. My tongue explores him while my hips move slowly to his captivating rhythm. It's bliss. It's truly heaven on earth.

This man is _my everything_. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for me. I truly realize that now. Although I may not agree with a majority of his methods, his intentions are pure. Yes, he loves me. Christian Grey _loves_ _ **me**_. Again, I could pinch myself at the realization. It's astounding. _Why me?_

He slowly pulls back from our kiss and pulls his body up slightly using his strong, muscular arms. He maintains his slow and steady pace, but he wants a better view of me. I try not to close my eyes as he gazes down at me. His mouth is formed as if he's making the ' _O_ ' sound. _Geez, he looks so damned sexy._

" _Ah_ …" I groan.  
"Bunny – I've missed you _so much_ ," he whispers.  
"Christian, _please_ …faster!" I cry out in sheer desperation.

"No, baby – it has to be slow. I am declaring my love to you right now. Your mind already knows how much I love you. Now, I'm explaining it to your body and soul. I want you to comprehend the breath and depth of my love for you on every level, Ana Steele," he breathes. _Holy fuck!_ His deep words send chills up and down my spine.

" _Oh…Christian_!" I'm starting to lose it. _Oh no, this is way too soon._  
"Baby…you're trembling on the inside. Just let go," he exhales. _Oh shit!_

I can't contain myself. Instantaneously, I detonate all around him. He stills. I don't think he's reached orgasm yet, but he watches me as I convulse – coming apart right before him.

"Christian!" I cry out.  
"That's it, baby. I love watching you come. You look so beautiful," he whispers.

Slowly, I come to. And just when I think it's over, he starts to move again. He doesn't change the pace. He is still making love to me. _Holy cow!_ And I don't know how much more of this slow lovemaking and eye gazing I can stand. It's truly a spiritual experience.

"Ah!" I cry out.  
"Yes baby. Tell me again. Tell me that you love me," he gasps. _Oh fucking my._  
" _Oh…I love you, Christian!_ " I call out. My body is enraptured. I am in a trance.  
"I love you too, Anastasia. One of these days, I am going to make you _really_ mine," he declares. _What? What is he talking about?_

"I _am_ yours," I gasp. _This feels so good._ He doesn't miss a beat as his body movement continues to set the pace for the both of us.  
"I know – _but_..." He suddenly stops mid-sentence. What was he about to say? _No – he can't be talking about marriage. Not this soon. I just moved in with him. It's only been three months since I've known him._ _Surely, that's not where he was heading with his words. It can't be._

Before I can meditate on the thought any further, he picks up the pace.  
"Ah!" I react.  
"Yes, Ana – _feel me_ ," he groans through gritted teeth. My body begins to tingle all over.  
"You feel so good, baby. You're tightening for me. There's nothing on this earth that feels as good as you," he proclaims in a whisper. Fuck! I lose my ever-loving mind and I come again – this time, much harder than before.

Christian stills again and takes me in. _Holy shit – when is this man going to come!_ Or am I just losing it way too quickly before he can even get close?

" _Beautiful_ ," he exhales as he watches me come undone once again.

I don't think I have the strength in me to do this once more tonight. Each orgasm is increasing in intensity. I didn't think that making love would be anything like this. It's much more gratifying – although, I do enjoy just plain ole fucking with this man as well. I simply enjoy being with him, _period_.

Now that we live together, maybe we can make love in front of the gas fireplace in the great room one of these days. That would be sexy as hell. Well, this moment right now is quite sexy too. And the look that he's giving me right now at this moment, I'm getting wet all over again. _Oh shit._

As I come down again, he resumes his slow grind from before. _Shit! How many times is he going to do this to me?!_  
"Christian!" I plead.  
"If I can make you come seven times in total Anastasia, it will more than make up for all the time that we missed," he teases before planting a sweet kiss on my lips. Seven times?! _Oh no – I wouldn't last that long, surely. I'll pass out way before then._

In a sudden move, I begin to break his rhythm, forcefully pushing back my pelvis into his.  
"Ana, _shit_! What are you doing?" he moans.  
"Fuck me, Christian! You need to come and I need to go to sleep!" I growl. He stops moving altogether and laughs.  
"You're sick of me already, Miss Steele?" he says tauntingly.  
"Never. I just want you to come too," I pout. He grins down at me.

"I've practiced sexual discipline for years, Anastasia. I know how to deny myself an orgasm. Tonight's all about pleasing you, baby…making _you_ feel good," he declares. _What!_ My mind is completely blown. Is Christian the first man in the history of the earth that cares more about pleasing a woman than he does about her pleasing him? _Yeah, I'm truly in an alternate universe right now. This doesn't happen._

"Don't you worry sweetheart, I will come," he assures me. I gradually form a shy smile and he returns the gesture. _Damn, he's so freaking hot!_ I adore his shy smile. It's as if he has saved the expression just for me. I've never seen him look at anyone else in this way. Fortune has definitely smiled her face upon me. I resolve to play it his way and not fight him. He wants to do this – _please me,_ that is.

Once he senses my willingness, he resumes his slow and steady pace. Good heavens, he feels _so good_ inside of me. He's filling me up slowly to the brim before gradually pulling back and starting the cadence all over again. It's intoxicating. This time around, I hang with him a little while longer. My fingers massage his scalp and our eyes lock together. It's hard to look at him and not orgasm as it is. His sexiness alone makes my vagina implode.

"Fuck!" I cry out after a while. That trembling feeling once again resurfaces.

" _Yes_ ," he breathes out in appreciation. However this time around, I witness a change in him. He keeps the pace steady, but now he begins to crash into me whenever we come back together. _Shit! Yes, I feel a change. He's going to let himself come this time._ Thank heavens.

" _Ah_ , Ana!" he grunts.  
" _Oh!_ " I cry out. Yes…oh fucking yes.  
"Baby…I'm about to come hard and deep inside of you," he strains.  
"Oh yes – _please_!" I cry out in a plea. _Oh, please my sweet love. I want to feel your warmth inside of me._

Soon, his pace becomes much more erratic and I lose it. I break free, crying out my gut wrenching orgasm that makes me lose all sense of self. As my eyelids flutter, I capture Christian's severe _o-face_ just as he collapses on top of me. Oh yes…the feeling. It's bliss.

"Baby, I love you," he murmurs into my ear. I am now weak and devoid of energy. I know that the moment my eyelids close for good, the sandman's got me right where he wants me.

"Love you too," I mutter. It's the last thing I remember saying before everything goes dark.

….

I wake up early Wednesday morning. Christian is wrapped around me like a vine. _Oh yes, this is what dreams are made of._ Suddenly, his lips begin to press against the nape of my neck. Soon afterwards, I can feel his erection pressed against me from behind. _Already?_ I glance at the clock on the nightstand and it's just past six.

"What a wakeup call, Mr. Grey," I mumble in fatigue.  
"Mmm hmm," he mumbles back.  
"I take it from your expression that there won't be any _nice and slow_ this morning," I giggle.  
"Oh no, Miss Steele. We don't have all day. All I need is ten minutes," he murmurs before he rolls over and overtakes me. I squeal in surprise.

Later that morning, Christian and I enter the elevator in the penthouse. He presses the button for the lobby while I press the button for the garage. He frowns at me.

"What are you doing?" he says, perplexed. He looks heart stopping-ly sexy in his dark gray suit and smells absolutely divine, per usual. I am wearing a sand-colored fitted skirt with black trim and a black satin blouse with black pumps. The ensemble is sexy, chic and very business-like, all at the same time.

"I'm taking my car," I say in response. The doors close and the elevator is in progress.  
"Ana, Taylor has the car waiting out front," he says as if it's a no-brainer. _Oh boy – he's not going to like my answer._

"Christian, I don't think we should ride in together – especially if I have a company car," I argue.  
"You'll be saving gas and contributing to the environment if we simply ride in together. We've done it before. Makes perfect sense to do it now that we live together," he frowns at me. _Oh yeah_ , this is _not_ going to go my way this morning like I originally thought. We had a wonderful morning so far. Too bad it had to be cut short, and it's not even eight o'clock yet. We had a mind-blowing quickie first thing this morning. I get weak at the knees just thinking about it. _And let's not forget about the one in the shower._ I shake off my wayward thoughts.

"That's just it Christian. We live together now. We shouldn't make it so obvious to the people of GEH by riding in to Grey House together," I counter. There – I said it. And there's silence for the next few beats. _Shit._ I'm getting slightly nervous. I slowly look over at him and his expression is unreadable as he glares straight ahead at the lit panel. _Well, at least he stopped arguing with me._

As soon as the elevator reaches the lobby, he instantly lifts me effortlessly by the waist and takes me out of the elevator with him. _What the hell!_

"Christian – put me down!" I snap, trying to swing out of his grasp. However, when he places me back on solid ground, it's too late. I'm out of the elevator and the door has now closed.  
"Ana – stop this. Don't be _ridiculous_ ," he scolds me discretely. I am seething.  
"We have to play it safe, Christian," I whisper loudly to him, although the attempt doesn't help to divert any attention. The security guard at the desk is now glaring at the two of us since _Mr. Universe_ here just hoisted me from out of the elevator. _Geez, Grey!_

"I can't help but to think that you are ashamed to let people know about us," he murmurs at me bitterly. _Oh no, Grey._ Why would he think that!

"Of course not," I breathed, affronted.  
"So why do you insist on us remaining a secret at work, then?" he hisses at me. Oh boy – this is not good. _That's not the reason, Christian – you know that!_  
I turn to see the security guard still staring at us.

"Let's go. We'll talk on the way to work," I whisper. I'm not enjoying the audience.

In the back seat of the Audi on the way to Grey House, we continue our um… _discussion_. Well technically, it's an argument – discussion just sounds _better_.

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me and the way people will began treating me once they find out that we're together," I plead.  
"Ana, if anyone at work disrespects you, they'll be out on their ass so fast, their heads will spin. You know that I won't tolerate that," he says with vigor. _Holy shit._

"Christian, I don't want it to ever come to that. I just want to establish myself as an integral part of the company. Once I do that, then it won't matter who knows that we're dating. My work ethic will speak for itself. But right now, I'm just too new and I moved up the ladder way too quickly," I submit to him. And it feels as if I'm repeating myself over and over again, but using different words each time. _Why can't he see the crux of my issue?_

"Baby, I get it. However, I know that you are more than worthy to be in your position. If I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't have hired you for the job," he says plainly.  
"But you _love me_. Surely, you're somewhat biased," I grin teasingly at him.  
Suddenly he leans into me.

"Oh yes…I do love you, stubborn girl," he breathes against my lips before he kisses me. On happenstance, I look up and see Taylor grinning at us from the rearview mirror.

….

It's half past nine and fatigue is slowly creeping up on me. I excuse myself from Christian's office in the middle of a meeting with finance and purchasing. I pretty much know what's going on, they're just bringing the CEO up to speed.

I stop by the front desk to chat with Andrea and Lacy.

"Hey, I was just going to meet Gunther downstairs. They have a new flavored cappuccino at the café. You wanna join us?" Lacy offers.  
"Sure," I respond. Lacy offers to bring Andrea the new-featured drink as well, but Andrea politely passes.

On the second floor, Lacy and I sit with Gunther at the café. I stick to my trusty tea, although I could use a shot of espresso in it this morning. All of that late night and early morning sexing has started to take its toll on me.

"Ana, I saw on the calendar that you guys have a meeting scheduled with Genius Exports today. Rumor has it that they might be merging with GEH," Lacy says discretely.  
" _Holy shit_ , Genius Exports?" Gunther gapes at Lacy, but tones it down towards the end to avoid a scene.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? I guess the owner can't handle the business since her divorce a year ago. It's still quite a lucrative operation. That's all I know," I disclose.  
" _Oh_ , Nicky Starr runs that company," Gunther says adoringly. I flash him a perplexed look.  
"Nicky Starr? That sounds like a stripper's name," I frown.

"Oh, and she looks like one too," Lacy says sourly.  
"Exotic looking, long dark luxurious hair, and a butt that doesn't quit. She reminds me of Jessica Alba. The woman is insanely _hot_ ," drools Gunther. Oh boy. _So, she's good looking. And she's recently divorced. And brunette. And she could be working very closely with Christian real soon._ I shake the nagging thoughts.

"Nicky Starr is something else. She has this _in-your-face_ type of personality. I met her earlier this year when she was in early talks with Marco," Lacy discloses.  
"I heard that she's known Mr. Grey since back in their Harvard days. She's pretty similar to him in that she started her first company while she was a student there," Gunther reveals. And it's worse than I thought. Lacy catches wind of my mood shift.

I mean seriously, it's the Grey House rumor mill. Christian _can't_ have a history with this _Starr_ woman…can he?

* * *

 ** _A/N: As I mentioned before, I didn't know where I was heading in this chapter when I wrote the previous one. However, based on some of your feedback, I came up with a bridge plot for the middle of this story. Someone mentioned that it would do Ana good to have some competition that's on Christian's level professionally and power-wise. Will Ana be able to maintain self-control after meeting Mrs. Starr, or will she later lose it and blow her and Christian's cover at the office?_**

 ** _Next chapter, Ana meets Christian's former Harvard classmate and later, Ana minimizes her feelings of jealousy towards the woman. Also, there's an interview at SIP coming up. Will Ana go through with it? We shall see!_**

 ** _Oh, and let's not forget about that secret room to the right of the stairs at Escala. Will Ana ever find out what's behind lock and key? Finally, Christian will meet Carla at some point. She just might be more wild and crazy than Grace._** **:D**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review chapter 24. – ST2_**

 ** _PS: Happy Mother's Day to all of you moms out there!_**


	25. Chapter 25 - Don't Cha

**Chapter 25 – Don't Cha**

Shortly after lunch with Gunther and Lacy, I arrive early in the executive conference room for the meeting with Genius Exports. I've been on edge about this meeting ever since _coffee talk_ this morning. I'm hoping that my friends were simply over exaggerating about this _Nicky Starr_ woman.

Well actually, I did so happen to look her up on the internet and yes – to my dismay, she's drop-dead gorgeous. Born Nicolette Reyes, Nicky Starr comes from an affluent family. Her ex-husband was heavily involved in politics until recently. She did not have any children in her marriage – granted she is still quite young. In fact, she's the same age as Christian, and she did attend Harvard when he would have been a student there.

As soon as I take a seat, in walks Christian. We're just five minutes shy from the start of the meeting.

"Hey baby – how was lunch with your friends?" he asks in a normal tone of voice. _Oh shit – he just called me 'baby' and the door is wide open!_ Instantly, I scan the opening to make sure no one caught wind of that.  
"Christian, you _can't_ say that here," I scold him in a whisper. He frowns at me.

"What – ask you _how was lunch_?" he says, puzzled. He takes the seat to my left.  
"No – you just called me ' _baby'_ ," I mouth out the last word discretely.  
"Ana, I don't care who hears me – you know that. You're the one so hell bent on keeping us a secret. How long do you think this will last? We're together, Ana. We're in love," he murmurs. He places his hand gently on my thigh. My heart stutters.

"I know. I know that we can't keep this a secret forever. I just need to make some headway here – that's all. Once I'm in a good place professionally, then we can be more open with our personal relationship," I whisper lovingly.

He closes his eyes as if pained by my words. _Christian, I'm sorry. I wish it could be different, but you're still my fucking boss!_ That is why I need to leave GEH. This can't continue. Christian and I remaining a secret here in the office is absolutely torturing him, and I don't want to hurt him anymore.

Before I can say anything else a group of people suddenly walk in. Among them is Nicky Starr. _Holy shit._ I look at her and it's as if someone turned on the movie set wind machine. She's as tall as a skyscraper, even if she didn't wear those sexy high stilettos. Her long and dark shiny hair is adorned in big curls and it bounces with each step. She has on a sexy black dress that exposes cleavage for days. Her butt is perfectly round. Yep, now I see why Gunther lost his damn mind talking about her this morning.

"Well if it isn't my favorite business school dropout!" she speaks out with a voice that's both silky and husky. Suddenly, Christian stands to his feet with a smirk. They are now face to face. Oh my God, they both look so… _pretty_ together. _I think I'm going to be sick._ Instantly, I shake the feeling.

"For being a business school dropout, I couldn't be doing all _that bad_ , Mrs. Starr. I am after all in the process of buying you out," he says to her smugly. Starr beams at him.  
"Touché, Mr. Grey," she responds in a flirty manner.

 _Holy shit! Am I witnessing foreplay?_ Oh no – this is so hard to watch.

"And who's this little doll sitting right here?" she smirks in my direction. _Little doll? I'll give you little doll…_

Instantly, Christian guides me up out of my chair. _What is he doing?_  
"This is Anastasia Steele, my support manager. Anastasia, this is Mrs. Nicky Starr," Christian introduces.

I take her hand and she shakes mine firmly. Hell, she even shakes like a confident man, although she looks far from one. She's like a supermodel, but with killer curves. Starr towers over me, standing exactly at Christian's height with heels on.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Starr," I lie.  
"Please Anastasia, call me Nicky. _Starr_ is my shitty ex-husband's name," she snorts. And so candid, too. It's almost un-lady like. Well, some could say the very same about me.

"By the way, Grey here knows me as Reyes. We took a business law class together at Harvard eons ago," she rasps. _I hope that's all you did together, hussy._

"And if I correctly recall, I did most of the work on our group assignment," Christian teases. Nicky laughs.  
"Hey, I contributed _something_ ," Nicky says sweetly in her defense. And this exchange is a little too sugary to my taste. Her flowery scent is now mingling in the air with my man's luscious scent, and I'm not liking the combination.

To my relief, the rest of the attendees arrive and we get started on the meeting. The entire time, I occasionally scan ahead at Nicky who chooses a seat directly across from Christian and I. Therefore, it's difficult not to see her when she's glancing in our direction. _Shit, is she checking Grey out?! Oh no – no, no no._ I hope Anastasia: Unplugged doesn't have to play a set and let this trophy ex-wife floozy know _who_ belongs to _whom_. I am trying my hardest to keep Christian and my relationship a secret here at work, but now I'm having second thoughts.

 _Steele, calm the hell down! She hasn't done anything…yet! And besides, Christian is head over heels in love with you. He said so. And you now both live under the same roof, sleeping in the same bed every single night._ The voice of reason takes my thoughts out of the deep end. Under the table, I take my man by the hand. I can tell that the sudden move startles him. Eventually, he gives in and massages my knuckles with his thumb. _Yep, he's all mine._

"I would like to stay on board anywhere from six months to one year during the post-merger transition. After that, I will make a clean break," Nicky says to Grey.  
"I don't see any problem with that," Christian responds. He looks over to Ros and Marco for any objections. Oh no. This means that Nicky will be working closely with us. _With Christian._ And the thought makes me drop my hand from Christian's grasp. As Ros begins talking, Christian leans over to me.

"What's wrong?" he whispers. I shake my head, trying to look as if everything's perfectly fine. He frowns at me, being the wiser. _No, I can't be jealous of this woman. I'm being ridiculous._ He lets it go for the time being and reengages in the meeting.

At the conclusion of the meeting, it's agreed that this same group will reconvene in a week to discuss some of the logistics of the merger. When the meeting disburses, Nicky approaches Christian and I as we stand.

"It was great seeing you again, Christian. Anastasia – it was a pleasure meeting you. We should all do lunch soon," the vixen beams at us. Christian nods politely at her.  
"Take care, Nicky. We'll see you in a week," Christian says cordially. _Nicky?_ He just called her by her first name! The only people he calls by their first name works directly for him – Ros, Andrea…Lacy. She was Mrs. Starr in the beginning, why is she Nicky now? I'm annoyed. As I set to leave, Christian pulls me back.

"Anastasia, what's your problem?" he says discretely.  
"Nothing," I say dismissively.  
"You're not telling me the truth," he murmurs with chastening eyes.  
"I'm serious…n _othing's wrong_. I'm just tired," I sigh. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Maybe if you let me get some sleep tonight, I won't be as crabby tomorrow," I say teasingly. Suddenly, a smirk forms on his gorgeous lips.  
"I can't make you any promises tonight, Miss Steele. You're simply irresistible," he mutters silkily. And just like that, all of my troubles wash away. Why am I so worried about a washed up, cleavage-baring floozy? Christian has absolutely no interest in her.

….

That night in bed, I prop myself up on my elbow and I stare at Christian's profile. We're both naked and it's been a few minutes since coming down from my orgasm. As I gaze at him, he turns his head and faces me.

"You told me to take it easy on you tonight so you can rest, Miss Steele. Are you hungry for more?" he purrs.  
"Were you very close to Nicky Starr during your Harvard days?" I spit out. _Oh, Steele – you never hold back, do you?_ He frowns at me.

"Uh – _no_. I never had a relationship with anyone from school – college or otherwise," Christian says as if it's a no-brainer. And I instantly recall him telling me how much of a loaner he was – heck, _and still is_. Besides, I think that was during the time he would have been with the child molester, _Elena_. _Yeah, she probably would have beat his ass if she found out that he was sleeping with someone from school._ I shudder at the thought. Suddenly, a broad smirk forms across lips.

"Ana, you're not jealous of Nicky, are you?" he says, highly amused.  
"Uh, _no_ ," I lie, appearing affronted.  
"Good, because you have absolutely no reason to be jealous of her," he says before he quickly pecks my lips.

"She's _very_ attractive," I say nonchalantly.  
"Yes, she is," he echoes. I frown at him. _Grey, you're never supposed to agree with your girlfriend when she complements another woman! Didn't you read the memo!_

"However, she's not my type," he responds.  
"Of course she is. She's a brunette who speaks her mind," I argue. _Why am I selling this woman to_ _ **my**_ _man?_

"She's materialistic and self-absorbed. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth," Christian counters.  
"And if she wasn't affluent and self-absorbed…would she appeal to you then?" I ask him.  
"No, because she's not _you_ ," he says simply. _Oh._  
"Good answer, Mr. Grey," I beam.  
"Oh, you liked that?" he purrs as he prowls closer to me.  
" _Mmm hmm_ ," I moan.

" _Yeah_? Well I think you'll like _this_ even more," he coos as his body eclipses mine once again.

 _Oh my._

….

Later Thursday morning, I greet Lacy as she sits behind the reception desk on the 20th floor. Andrea must have stepped away for a few moments.

"Hey Lace, is Christian available for a quick second?" I ask. I just returned from a meeting with the guys from IT and wanted to run some tech updates by Grey. Suddenly, she tenses up. _Uh oh._

"Nicky Starr's in there," Lacy says, awkwardly exposing her bottom row of teeth. My heart drops and I gape at her.  
"Excuse me?" I murmur.  
"It was impromptu. She just showed up and demanded to see him. She's in there now," Lacy whispers. Holy fucking shit! _What does she want? She couldn't wait seven days to see him?!_

"Just go in there, Ana," Lacy encourages. I wince at her.  
"I'm not going in there!" I snap.  
"It must be very important if she insisted on seeing him right away. It probably has something to do with the upcoming merger," Lacy says, trying to soften the blow. However, her words do nothing to relieve me. I am boiling. I have to get out of here before I do something that I regret.

"I'll be in my office," I say tersely before I turn on my heel and call the elevator.  
"Ana…" Lacy calls out with a concerned voice. I enter the elevator and press the button for the 19th floor, quickly obscuring myself from my friend's view. I don't want her to see me falling apart.

Why am I so jealous of this woman? Christian said so himself – _he doesn't want her_. However, I just can't help but to think that one day, Christian will realize that Nicky is way more compatible with him than I am. She's the total package. And what about sexually? She's obviously _way more_ experienced than I am. What if she's willing to do all of that kinky shit that Christian used to enjoy? I can't compete with that!

Sitting at my desk, I cry silently into my hands before eventually snapping out of it and try to refocus on work. _I don't know why I'm being so childish about this. What in the world is wrong with me!_

Suddenly, I hear a ping announcing a new email.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch Plans  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:42  
To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

Did you have any lunch plans this afternoon?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I frown at the screen. I need to know why Nicky Starr was in his office this morning.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Impromptu Meetings  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:44  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I stopped by your office earlier for a quick tech update. I was informed that Mrs. Starr was in your company at the time. Is there a reason why Mrs. Starr decided to make an appearance at Grey House one week ahead of schedule?

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:45  
To: Anastasia Steele

I wasn't aware that you came by to see me. Let's discuss the tech update during lunch.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Is that all he has to say? No explanation as to why Nicky Starr was in his office? I am livid.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:47  
To: Christian Grey

Can't make it to lunch. We'll talk later.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I don't want to explode in public; therefore, going to lunch with this man wouldn't be the best of ideas right now. He needs to fucking answer my question about Starr!

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:48  
To: Anastasia Steele

Why can't you make it to lunch? Who are you going with?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lunch  
Date: October 6, 2011 10:49  
To: Christian Grey

No one. I'm eating lunch here while working.

Anastasia Steele  
Support Manager, Office of the CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

After my last response, it's radio silent. Christian does not reply. I check his schedule and see that he has an eleven o'clock meeting shortly with Ros. Perhaps he's preparing for that.

Five minutes later, I hear a knock on my office door. Before I can respond, Christian barges in. I gape at him.

"Don't you have a meeting with Ros right now?" I frown at him. He enters the room and closes the door behind him. To my surprise, he locks the door. _Umm…_  
"What's your problem, Miss Steele?" he frowns back at me. He approaches my desk, places his palms on the surface and leans in my direction.

"Why was Nicky Starr here?" I say in a confrontational tone. _Oh boy, Steele – why so angry?_

"Ana, we're in the middle of a merger. You _know_ this," he snaps back.  
"Yes, I know. But we aren't meeting with Genius Exports until next week. Why the sudden one-on-one visit?" I ask.  
"Something came up regarding the merger and Nicky wanted to give me a head's up. That's all. It's nothing we can't handle," he says in a reassuring tone.  
"So what was it then?" I say. If it's _no big deal_ , then tell me, Grey.

"Ana, stop this. What's _really_ the matter?" he says, diagnosing me with his eyes. Am I really jealous of this woman?  
"Christian, all you have to do is simply tell me what it is she wanted this morning," I lob at him. He narrows his eyes at me. Suddenly, he prowls from around the desk and pulls me up from out of my seat. I stand my ground and I don't shift my focus. I stare at him intently. Suddenly, he looks amused as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Anastasia, I've never pegged you for the _green-eyed goddess_. And just when I thought that you couldn't be any more hot than you already are," he breathes. _Stop looking at me so sexily Grey! I am mad at you!_

"I am _not_ jealous. I simply asked you to tell me why she was in your office. Do you have anything to hide from me?" I whisper with tensed eyes.  
"I have nothing to hide from you baby – I can't get into any further details right now. You're just going to have to trust me," he breathes. And now I'm even more upset that he won't tell his support manager, much less his girlfriend the purpose of Mrs. Starr's sudden appearance in his office this morning. Upset, I break free from his grasp.

"I'm your support manager, Christian. If you can't tell me, then who can you tell?" I say in a disappointed tone. I turn away from him and gaze behind me through the window overlooking the city.  
"Ana, it's extremely political and I don't want to get you involved. The less you know, the better," I hear him say behind me. Suddenly, I'm back in his arms again as he pulls my back into his front. He shifts my hair over to one side and begins to kiss me on my neck. _Oh no, Grey – you will not divert me with your sexpertise!_ I quickly unhook his arms from me and I spin around, facing him.

"Christian, I have things to do if you don't mind," I say bitterly.  
"And now you're pissed at me," he sighs.  
"Yes…I am," I snap.  
"You're kicking me out of your office?" he asks with a frown.  
"Yes," I say petulantly.

 _If you're not going to tell me what I want to know Grey, then let me be._ And like the maniac he is, he doesn't go without a fight. Suddenly, he grabs me and pulls my body flush against his. I gasp in surprise. His tongue then invades my mouth, and I am stunned. _Holy shit – why am I so turned on by his anger?_ I gasp for air when he releases my mouth. And just when I think he's going to turn and walk away, he spins me around and pushes my back down until my chest and arms slam against the desk. _Holy shit! What is he doing?!_

I groan and suddenly my blue dress rises up and my panties slide down. _Oh my God, he's going to fuck me in my office!_ And I don't stop him. I want this. In seconds flat, I hear his pants go down. Shortly, he slams into me. _Oh shit!_

" _Ah!_ " I cry out. He begins pounding relentlessly into me – fucking me senseless.

"You are mine and I am yours… _period_. _Do you understand me?_ " he grunts through gritted teeth as he crashes into me hard.  
" _Yes_ ," I moan, biting my lip – trying my hardest to restrain my tone. I know that Christian's office is sound proof, but I have no clue if mine is. _And Ros' office is just across the hall._

"Don't ever fucking doubt me, Ana. I don't want anyone else _but you – ever_ ," he groans. And suddenly, I feel as if a weight has lifted off of my shoulders. _Holy shit…is that all I needed to hear from him?_

" _Ah!_ " I groan. He's fucking me hard and I am now meeting him back at every thrust.  
"Bunny, are you going to come for me, or will you be your usual, stubborn self," he grunts forcefully in my ear. _I'll come when I please, Grey - thank you very much!_ However, it doesn't take long for my traitorous body to fall in line with my sensual puppet master.

" _Oh my God_ ," I breathe out as my insides begin to quicken.  
"That's it Ana – come for me, baby… _Come for your man_ ," he exhales. And at his words, I unfold and detonate around him, calling out his name in a muffled cry. He then climaxes deeply and wetly inside of me before collapsing onto my back. We both lay against my desk panting heavily. _Yes…I needed that._ _ **We**_ _needed that._ After a few beats, I deeply exhale.

And as he lies on top of me coming down from his high, I feel sated. I need to stop doubting that I am enough for him. Christian's constantly telling me that I am _more than_ enough. I don't know why I continue to doubt myself. Maybe it's because there is still an element of the unknown lingering between us. I know that his past is exactly that: _The past_. However, I can't help but to think that it's still a large part of who he is. I want to be connected to this man in each and every way. Somehow, there remains a missing piece to the _fifty shades_ puzzle. And apparently, I'm on a quest to find out what that missing link is.

Soon, he glides out of me and stands to pull up his pants. I slowly rise and retrieve my panties from my ankles.

"Lunch at noon?" he says plainly.  
"Sure," I respond in a daze.

….

"Sweetheart," my mother greets me over the phone. She calls me thirty minutes after the sexual tryst in my office. _Good heavens – that man makes me weak in the knees._ I shake off the feeling.

"Mom! How's it going?" I reply.  
"Good. Listen, are you busy this weekend?" she asks. _Uh oh…why is she asking?_ I still haven't told her that I moved in with Christian. Perhaps I can pretend that I still live in the loft. _Surely Christian hasn't sold it yet._

"No, why?" I ask her.  
"Well, Bob has some frequent flyer miles that are set to expire this month. He suggested that I use them up this weekend to visit you," she says cheerfully. And it's as bad as I thought.  
"Um… _sure_ ," I say nervously. _Shit!_ Well, Christian does have to meet Carla eventually.

"Good. I was thinking about arriving there sometime after you get off from work tomorrow. How does that sound?" Mom proposes.  
"That works for me. However, there's something I need to warn you about," I preface. Yeah, I'm just going to go ahead and tell her that I'm shacking up with my boyfriend.

"What's wrong? Is everything good between you and Christian?" she says with a tint of concern.  
"Of course. Well…we are living together now," I spit out.  
"Oh, _really_?" she says in response. And her voice sounds somewhat amused. I should have known that my free spirit of a mother would have no issues with me living with my boyfriend. Now Ray on the other hand…

"Yeah – it was only very recently," I inform her.  
"So what about the loft? Did you have to break the lease in order to move in with Christian?" she asks.  
"Well, _no_. It's a long story. We'll talk about it when you get here," I say. I don't feel like getting into how Christian actually owns the loft outright and tricked me into thinking that I was paying cheap rent.

"Well, you sound quite happy, dear," Carla says lovingly.  
"I am. _We_ are," I respond.  
"I know that you're all grown up now, Ana, but be careful. I'm not ready to be a grandma quite yet," she says in a lighthearted tone towards the end of her statement. I am instantly annoyed. _Um Carla, you had_ _ **me**_ _when you were young. So what are you trying to say?_

"Mom, I'm on the pill," I sigh irritably.  
"Well good. I guess I'll see you and Christian tomorrow then," she says gleefully.  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up from the airport – just send me your itinerary," I tell her.  
"Will do. I love you, honey," she says.  
"Love you too, Mom," I reply before we disconnect the call.

….

"There's the Chamber of Commerce banquet tomorrow night," Christian says while the two of us are having lunch at a restaurant. I scrunch my nose at him, perplexed.

"I didn't see that anywhere on my calendar. Well, I hope you have fun," I say.  
"You're going with me, Miss Steele," he frowns.  
"Nuh un. I told you that my mom's flying in from Georgia tomorrow night," I snap back.

"Taylor will pick her up from the airport and bring her to Escala. We shouldn't be at the banquet for long," Christian says simply. _No Grey, I don't want some boring ass business dinner. I rather stay at home with my mother._

"Why don't you get Ros to go with you?" I suggest.  
"Uh, _no_. I need to bring a date," he frowns at me. Is he forgetting that we are only public to family and friends – not colleagues and business associates? _Yeah, I need to remind him of this._

"Christian, if I go to the Seattle Chamber of Commerce banquet, I can only be introduced as your _support manager_ , _not_ your girlfriend," I say slowly. Immediately, he turns cold. _Oh shit._

" _Anastasia…_ " I know where this is headed, so I cut him off.  
"Christian, I'll be willing to put a time stamp on how long we remain a secret. One month. Just one month, and I think I'll have enough of a solid reputation at GEH to stand on my own. Then we can reveal our relationship to everyone," I try and reason.

" _One month_?" he smirks at me. I nod with a grin.  
"You promise – just _one more month_?" he repeats with narrowed eyes.  
"Yes, Christian – just one more month. On November 6th, we can go public with our relationship," I beam at him.  
"Okay…one month. However, you're still going to the banquet with me tomorrow night. Your mother will understand," Christian says adamantly.

"Fine," I sigh, rolling my eyes.  
"Ana – that eye rolling. I told you what that does to me," he murmurs. Oh – the spanking urge. And I know that this has everything to do with his past as a dominant. _Can I take a spanking for my man? Surely, he's waiting a month for me. There has to be a compromise somewhere._

"Well, why don't you spank me then, Mr. Grey?" I purr quietly in the noisy restaurant.  
"You only have to ask and your wish will be granted, Miss Steele. _Tonight_ …in our bedroom," he vows in a deep sensual voice.

Holy cow, what have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, there's an unwanted third wheel present at the Chamber of Commerce dinner._** **;)** ** _Then, Carla pays Ana and Christian a visit._**

 ** _During Ana's 'month of power' mission, she begins making a name for herself at GEH going above and beyond the call of duty. Will work start to take a toll on the relationship? We shall see._**

 ** _Moving forward, Ana continues to press Christian about the secret room on the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _floor of the penthouse. Will Christian eventually relent and show her what's behind lock and key?_**

 ** _Please review chapter 25. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**

* * *

 ** _Extra author's note for those who care to read:_**

 ** _For those who don't understand why Ana doesn't want GEH employees to treat her any differently due to her relationship with Christian: This is simply canon-Ana. You saw this in FSF when she refused to change her last name at SIP. In the book, Ana even talked about how a female editor was just downright nasty to her in a meeting in front of everyone when she returned from her honeymoon. In B &P, I'm simply staying in that vein. _**

**_I personally don't believe that Ana keeping her relationship a secret at work displays immaturity. I believe it shows that she doesn't want there to be any perceived prejudices against her. It has nothing to do with people talking shit behind her back and everything to do with her aptitude as a professional. If Ana didn't think that she had to chops to stand on her own two feet, I don't think she would be as adamant as she is about keeping her professional life separate from her personal life. Just my two-cents. I'm sure my thoughts won't change the minds of those who simply don't care what others may think. However for some, when you work very hard in your career to create a name for yourself, reputation means everything. And those of us who work in corporate America can vouch for this. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there._**

 ** _Anyway, there will be a shift in this story, as always. How do you think Ana will handle sudden scrutiny when her relationship with Christian finally gets out? And this isn't just regular exposure; she's with Seattle's most eligible bachelor. She's not at SIP (yet), so exposure will be on a much greater scale. Some people will be accepting of their relationship, yes, but not everyone. Perhaps that just might be the catalyst that helps Ana decide whether she should stay by Christian's side at GEH like he wants, or if she should take her professional talents elsewhere._**


	26. Chapter 26 - Do Me!

**Chapter 26 – Do Me!**

"I'm going to hit you ten times. If you had enough, all you have to do is say ' _stop_ ', and I will stop. Understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Good girl."

It's nighttime and I'm naked and sprawled across Christian's lap as he is seated on the edge of the bed. He's in his dress shirt from work with the sleeves rolled up and dress slacks.

My heart is pounding in total fear. It's the fear of the unknown. _I've never been spanked before. I haven't even been spanked as a child._ I can feel myself shaking over his lap as my head and arms dangle in midair and my ass is arched up high within his grasp.

When I said that he could spank me earlier, I sort of pictured it happening during sex. So why am I laying across his lap naked while he is fully clothed? Yep, this is definitely dominant Christian. I have no clue why inflicting punishment is such a turn on for him. Or is it? I guess we'll find out shortly.

Suddenly, his hand briskly comes in contact with my bare behind.

"Ahhhh!" I shout in pain. _What the fuck!_  
"One," he murmurs.  
Yeah, I don't see this going to ten. In fact, we won't get past five. My ass is going to hate me later. He strikes again.

"Ow!" I wince.  
"Two," he says softly.  
Yep, this is bullshit. I don't like this and I need to stop him now. My tail is starting to throb already with just two hits. There will be no ' _four_ '. His hand comes down on me once more. This time, I gasp.

"Three." But this time, his counting sounds more labored. _Oh shit, is he getting turned on?_ I have no clue since the only thing I can see right now is the floor. There will have to be a ' _four_ ', unfortunately. His hand slaps me again.

"Four." Yep, the air catches in his throat and I can tell he's getting hot and bothered. And the sound of his struggling voice is beginning to turn me on. My ass is aching, but there's a feeling on the inside that's…well, it's indescribable. _I'm so confused!_ His hand makes contact with my ass once more.

"Five," he says, breathy. _Oh my God – he's actually turned on!_ And the thought is exhilarating. What's going to happen at _ten_? _He's going to fuck the shit out of you, that's what's going to happen!_ Oh yes! He slaps me again.

"Six." He's barely auditable this time. I wish I could touch him to see if he's erect, but I'm busy at the moment getting the hell slapped out of my rump. And on that note, he hits me again.

"Seven." I can hear him panting heavily. _Oh shit!_ And I don't know why I'm suddenly turned on by _him_ being turned on. _Whoa, this is some really heavy shit!_

"Eight." Oh my…he's about to explode. I can hear it in his clipped voice. I start to groan. My tail is completely numb. I can feel the steep rise and fall of my body against his thighs. He hits me again.

"Nine," he breathes. I moan again and now my heavy breathing is mingling with his. Oh…I want him to fuck me now. I don't understand why I want him so badly. It's a primal feeling. One final strike.

"Ten." Instantly, he flips me over and tosses me in the middle of the bed. I lay on my back and I look up at him as he springs to his feet and practically rips all of his clothes off as quickly as possible. _Holy fuck._ My body bows as I witness the extreme want and need in his eyes. Oh, yes! Soon, he's completely naked and looming large.

He falls into bed and yanks me down by my ankles like a caveman. _Oh shit!_ The fire in his eyes is volcanic.  
"I'm going to fuck you now," he gasps.

" _Yes_ ," I exhale with a burning desire that incinerates everything inside of me.

He masterfully flips me over on my stomach and pulls me up by the waist, forcing me up on my knees. He slaps my ass again – _shit!_ – And immediately slams into of me.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out in relief.  
"Oh, Ana – you're so fucking wet!" he cries out in extreme pleasure. He begins to pummel my insides with his long and girthy shaft. The feeling that I have on the inside is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I desperately want this man to bang me to death and then bang me back to life again.

"Fuck me, Christian!" I scream. Oh shit…where did that just come from?  
" _Ahhhh!_ " he shouts like a primal warrior as he begins to move even faster. Whoa, Christian is losing self-control. I've never seen him this way. It's…hot as fuck! Why haven't I let him spank me sooner?

" _Yessss_ ," I moan.  
" _Ah_ – Ana!" he says, calling out my name in sheer pleasure and in desperation.  
Suddenly, I feel myself building and building. _Oh man!_ I brace for the hardest orgasm I have ever experienced.

"Ana! _Oh shit!_ " he growls. And I break free, screaming out as I come spectacularly – over, and over, and over again. He hugs my waist tightly.  
" _Fuuuuccck,_ " he groans. He collapses onto my back, pulsating erratically. He grunts as he comes powerfully and deeply inside of me like a jackhammer.

" _Oh God,_ " I groan. I am still orgasming! I can't believe this! _Am I having all three types of orgasms at once?_ Why did him spanking me have such an overwhelming effect on me? Is it because I was so turned on by how turned on _he_ was? I have no idea. Whenever I return to my senses, he and I need to talk this through. I need to understand what's going on with my body.

After several moments, we are finally able to catch our breaths. Christian squeezes me tightly as he presses his cheek against my spine.

"Oh Ana…I love you so fucking much," he exhales.

"I love you too, Tiger," I whisper playfully with a sigh. This man makes my body do some crazy ass things.

He begins to plant a trail of soft kisses up and down my spine. My goodness, he really loves this kinky shit. Well, it's kinky by _my_ standards. I'm sure spanking is first-level kink by _Christian Grey_ standards. Do I dare take even more for my man? Perhaps there's a plethora of devices locked in that room that Christian refuses to show me.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" he asks as he begins to massage my behind.

"A little sore," I giggle.  
"I have some arnica cream. Some Advil will help too." He starts to get up, but I flip around and grab him by the arm.

"I'm just going to grab the cream from the medicine cabinet. I'll be right back," he says sweetly. However, I don't let him go.

"Are there…sex toys and stuff in that room upstairs? Things that you would use on your submissives?" I bravely ask. Suddenly, Christian's tender face falls. Whoa, I must've struck a nerve.

"Ana…" he sighs in a semi-scolding tone. _Oh boy, he really doesn't want to talk about this. Well I do, dang it!_ My eyes continue to lock in to him. I don't shift my focus.

"I'm not a dom anymore. You are not my sub. You're my lover…my girlfriend…my best friend. I _love_ you. I don't want to expose you to any of that twisted shit," he says adamantly. And his words are sweet, but I can't help but to think after what just happened and how hard he came that he misses what lies behind that locked door upstairs.

"Don't you miss it?" I ask.  
"Ana, stop it… _please_ ," he begs.  
"But you were so turned on from spanking me. Didn't that other stuff you used to do turn you on in the same way?" I push. He now glares at me. _Holy shit, he's furious! Why?!_

"I am going to say this once and for all. I want _nothing_ to do with that room, Anastasia. You are more than enough for me. I don't need that shit anymore. I've washed my hands completely of it," he says firmly.

"But Christian, that's been a part of you for a very long time. How can you just turn it off like that?" I murmur in disbelief. He closes his eyes as if pained. He then sits down on the edge of the bed and takes my hand.

"Baby, I used to torture and whip girls who were more than willing. Yes, it turned me on, but it was sick as fuck. I later discovered during treatment with Flynn that I was doing it because these women reminded me of my birth mother," he reveals. _What?! He would take out his pain on girls that reminded him of his birth mother?!_ _Maybe that's why he was so turned on tonight spanking me._ My blood chills.

"Do I remind you of your birth mother?" I ask cautiously. He frowns at me.

"No, Ana. You have brown hair just like her, but you are _nothing_ like her. She was neglectful and addicted to drugs. She let men abuse her. You would never do _any_ of those things," he says with fervor. _Oh. But still, can't he show me the room? What's exactly in there? We don't have to do anything with that stuff…I just want to see what's in there._

"Can I see what's in the room? We don't have to…"  
" **No!** " he yells at me from the top of his lungs. Shit!  
" _Okay_! _Fine_!" I shout back at him. With bruised feelings and a bruised ass, I turn around in bed on my pillow and pull the covers over my naked body. Christian rises and storms away. _My goodness, what in the world is wrong with this man?!_

In no time flat, he returns. He pulls back the covers.  
"I'm going to massage you with this cream," he murmurs.  
"I'm fine, Christian. I want to go to sleep," I say bitterly. I try to pull the covers back on me, but he holds them down.

"Stop being so stubborn, Ana," he chastises.  
" _You_ stop being so stubborn!" I spit at him.  
"Ana – look at me," he beseeches. I hesitate. Eventually, I turn my head on the pillow to face him at the edge of his side of the bed.

"Don't do this… _please_. You don't understand what lies in that room. I'm not _that_ man anymore, Ana. You've…changed me. I don't want to go back to the old me. I've never been so happy in my life. It's all because of you. I don't want to move backwards," he pleads with all of his heart. And I truly want to believe him. I want to believe that he has no desire for his old lifestyle. I gaze at his beautiful tortured face.

"I see my ideal future, and it's with you. One day down the line, I hope that you will be my wife." _Oh my God._ My heart stills at his words. _Marriage?! He's already thinking about marriage?!_ Whoa, this man must really, _really_ love me.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I won't nag you about it again. It's just…I thought…"  
"Baby, you are more than enough for me…please believe me. I really enjoyed tonight. We don't need to go any further than that. You turn me on simply by me looking at you," he says with a slight grin. _Awe, he's so sweet._ I adore this man. I need to stop being so difficult and so damn curious.

"Come to bed," I beg him.  
"I need to massage this cream on you first," he says, holding the jar in his hand. I slide over to him and take the cream out of his hand. I then rise up to meet him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He hums in appreciation.

"Why don't you make love to me first before you do that," I murmur. He gives me a sweet grin.

"Oh, Miss Steele…I would love to," he breathes. His lips then take mine.

….

Friday evening at the Chamber of Commerce banquet, I wear a stunning long black pleated gown with sparkling bejeweled straps that hang right on my shoulder blades. My boyfriend looks his usual GQ cover boy self in a black tux.

"Baby, I can't take my eyes off of you. You look sensational," he whispers in my ear as we glide by the throng of people dressed to the nines. And although I'm honored by Christian's admiration, I can't help but worry if Taylor's picked up my mother from the airport and has her all settled in at Escala.

"Should I call my mom and see if she's settled?" I say flustered. Christian narrows his eyes at me.  
"Ana, stop worrying. Taylor will text me as soon as he and your mother make it home," he assures me. _Yeah, calm down, Ana._ I try to ease my nerves, but it's easier said than done.

"Let's sit over here," Christian says, guiding me onward by placing his hand on the small of my back. And I want to scold him for making such a public display of affection at a business gathering. However, I brush it off. As we take a seat, Christian asks the prompt server for two glasses of wine.

"We only need to stay an hour," Christian assures me. I look up and nod at him. Suddenly, other gentlemen with their dates approach Christian, greeting him kindly. Christian obviously knows them by the way he addresses them. He simply introduces me as "Anastasia Steele"…not _girlfriend_ or _support manager_.

Eventually, our table all but fills up save for one seat next to me.

Seconds before the start of the event, a gorgeous woman in shimmery sexy red dress approaches us.

Well, fuck me with a tire iron.

"Holy shit! Christian…I didn't know that you were going to be here!" Yep, it's Nicky Starr – potty mouth and all. Now I'm _really_ ready leave.  
"Mrs. Starr," Christian says in a dry greeting.

"Anastasia! It's great seeing you again. You look _amazing_ , girl!" she beams at me. _Oh?_  
"Thank you, Nicky," I respond with a faux grin. And this is the part where I usually say, ' _Please, call me Ana_ ,' but fuck that. I don't want this whore calling me anything at all.

"Is this seat taken?" she beams at me. _Oh fuck._ Well, better that she sits next to me than Christian.

"Not at all," I reply. Immediately, she takes the seat beside me. Damn it – she looks stunning _and_ smells good. I can tell that this isn't going to be my night. Shortly, she leans across me to talk to Grey. _Um, excuse me bitch! I'm sitting right here!_

"So Grey, you couldn't find a date for tonight so you had to force your support manager to work overtime?" she laughs. Oh…hell no. First of all hoe, I _am_ his date. _Fuck_ …she's not supposed to know that. _Shit! What have I gotten myself into?!_ It's all my fault. I insisted that we remain undercover professionally. Oh well, I made my bed…

Christian looks highly amused.  
"Well Miss Steele is _very_ dedicated," he simply comments. I'd say. If I didn't love you, Grey, I wouldn't be here.  
"And you're killing that black dress…holy shit, girl!" Nicky gapes at me. And now I'm slightly uncomfortable. I mean, she looks like someone off the pages of Vogue magazine and she's complementing _me_? Soon, the MC for tonight's gala takes the podium.

"I fucking hate coming to these things," Nicky leans over and says to me in a whisper. Suddenly, my guard comes down… _slightly_. Starr seems…almost human.  
"Ditto," I mouth in a response.

"Grey drags you to these things often?" she asks. I nod.

"I've heard great things about you from Marco," she says. _Whoa… she has?_ I am shocked that people are even speaking about me to others.  
"I'm not certain if what you heard is entirely true," I murmur with a slight giggle.  
"You're very driven…I can tell. I wish I grabbed you before Grey did. You probably would've helped me save my company. Now I have to sell it to _him_ ," she frowns, gesturing over to Grey who's focused on the speaker. I laugh.

"I think _Genius_ will do very well in your hands. I can't wait to start working with you and pick your brain," she says. And now, my guard is _really_ down. Dare I say that I actually like Nicky Starr now? Or is she just stroking my ego only to swoop in and take my man later? _Grrr…I'm so torn!_ I simply smile and nod at her.

"Genius isn't beyond the point of return, right?" she sighs to herself.  
"No, absolutely not. Some of your target markets are just oversaturated. A new initiative could be to explore the direct shipping angle. Perhaps even partnering with Amazon, which has been increasing tremendously in market share. Introduce your customers' products to a brand new audience," I respond. Suddenly, Nicky begins to shake her head with an ironic smirk.

"I pay motherfuckers millions of dollars to research what you just told me for free," she whispers back. Suddenly, Christian leans in.  
"Will you two please stop yapping?" Christian says, playfully scolding. Jokingly, Nicky frowns and waves a finger at him. He beams at her. My heart drops.

And just when I thought we were becoming good friends…

Nope, I'm never going to trust that woman.

….

"I saw you getting along with Nicky back there."

Christian is driving us home in the R8.  
"I don't trust her. And I still don't know why she was in your office the other day," I say, nagging.

"Ana…" he sighs.

"Seriously. Why don't you just tell me what she wanted? You know it's going to bug me until you do," I try and convince him.  
"Nice try, Miss Steele – but the answer is still ' _no_ '. I told you…I don't want you getting involved in this. There's a potential lawsuit on the line and I don't want you anywhere near it," Christian says in a protecting voice.

A lawsuit?! Well, at least I know that her impromptu meeting in Christian's office had nothing to do with her professing her love to Christian. The very suggestion gives me nausea.

"So she doesn't have the hots for you?" I say with a pout. And in a move that shocks me still, Christian bursts out in laughter.

"Ana, what is wrong with you?" he chuckles.  
"Nothing, just asking a question. And I'm pleased to see that you found what I said humorous," I say in an affronted tone of voice.  
"It's funny because you are being ridiculous right now," he frowns at me. I sigh and turn my head from him to look into the Seattle night sky.

"If you think she has the _hots_ , for me…which again is _ridiculous_ , then you should have told her that I belonged to you," he says snipingly. I quickly turn to stare at him in silence.

"That's what I thought," he says sadly.  
"Christian…I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Anastasia. Not only don't you have any reason to be jealous of _any_ woman, but also you have no right to _remain_ jealous. Stake your claim, Miss Steele. Tell all of the single women at GEH and our partner companies that I'm your man. That girl you dislike so much in main reception…tell her to stop gawking at me and that I'm for your eyes only," he goads me. _Grey, why you little pain in the butt!_

"Christian, it makes no difference if I tell them that we're together. Women are _always_ going to stare at you because you are _gorgeous_. Everywhere we go, women always fawn all over you," I frown at him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Mr. Grey – I know someone that severely frowns upon the whole _eye-rolling_ business. He might even have a twitchy palm ailment associated with said _eye-rolling_ ," I tease. He smirks at me.

"Oh Ana, I want to spank you _so bad_ again tonight. I just hate being your dirty little secret," he growls. _Oh my._ This man turns me on so much. I want him to park the car off to the side and have his way with me. But then I remember that my mother is home waiting for us. _Shit!_ I guess there won't be any nookie tonight. Or tomorrow night.

"Christian, you are _not_ my _dirty little secret_. You're about to meet my mother. You've already met my stepfather. My best friends know about you," I remind him.

"Anastasia, I want the entire world to know that we are in love," he counters. _Oh._ My heart truly aches for him, it really does. However, I wished that he could see things from _my_ perspective. He'll never understand how the rest of us who don't own a multi-billion dollar enterprise must prove our worth.

"And they will. _Soon_ ," I say with promise.  
"Well, not soon enough," he frowns.

 _Oh, Christian. Please be patient._

….

"Oh my goodness…Ana! Honey – you look _amazing_!" Carla squeals the moment I enter the great room.

 _Oh…Mommy!_ I've missed her so.  
"Mom!" I call out as we throw our arms around the other. I hold on to hear for dear life and she kisses me on the cheek before pulling back to examine me.

"Oh honey…you look like a princess! And good heavens…this must be your prince charming! _Good lord_!" And I could crawl under the table in the great room as my mother starts to blush after catching a glimpse of Christian Grey. Immediately, I step aside.

"Mrs. Adams – I am so glad to finally meet you," Christian says all formal-like. _Geez Grey, put away the robotic act._ Well, he's getting ready to get _read_ by my mother. I'm not looking forward to this.

"Don't you dare call me _that_! You can call me _Carla_ , you handsome thing! Come on over here and give me a hug!" Christian winces at her, utterly shocked by her candor. _Ground…please swallow me._

Awkwardly, Christian hugs my mother, but she latches onto him like a python. _Geez, Carla!_ And just when things couldn't get any more cringe worthy, she starts sniffing him.

"Mom!" I snap.  
"Girl, I can't help it! He smells so darn good! I need to bottle this up and take some of this home to Bob!" she gushes. And although I am terrified by my mother's behavior, I can't help but laugh at her. _Yes, my man does smell mighty fine._ Finally, she sets Christian free. _Poor thing. I should have warned him about Crazy Carla._

"Now I see where your daughter gets her beautiful looks from," Christian beams at her. _Oh no._ My mother instantly lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Christian – young or old, you can probably charm the panties off of _any_ girl," Carla gushes. And I'm done. I glare at my mother, but to my surprise, Christian chokes in laughter. I'm happy that he finds her amusing. Right now, I find her rather embarrassing.

"Ana, I'm only kidding! Quit being such a prude," my mother scolds me.  
"You're embarrassing me, _Mom_ ," I say through gritted teeth. I glance over at Grey and he's just grinning ear to ear, having a good ole time. Maybe this is his sweet revenge for me egging his mother on at the charity gala a while ago. _Bastard!_

"Carla, did you eat?" Christian asks.  
"I sure did. Mrs. Jones took excellent care of me," my mother replies.  
"Glad to hear it. Please, make yourself at home. _Our home_ is _your home_ ," Christian says. And at his words, Carla beams at me.

"If you ladies would excuse me, I am going to make a few calls in my office. I'll let you two catch up," Christian announces.  
"See you in a few," I call out. He winks at me as he sets off.

" _Our_ _home_?" my mother says quietly when the coast is clear.  
"Well I guess so. I _do_ live here now," I chuckle.  
"Holy hell, Ana…this place is a palace," Carla gasps as her eyes scan the great room in wonder. We walk over to the sofa and sit next to one another.

"Yes, I know. And you haven't even seen half of it yet," I sigh.  
"Ana…he's filthy rich – and _fine_ as hell too. Hey…when you pick your very first boyfriend, you mean business, sister. _Geez_!" my mother snorts. I roll my eyes at her.

"Mom, _yes_ …he's a billionaire and he's drop dead gorgeous. But it's more than that for me," I say in all seriousness.  
"Ana, you don't have to say anything to me, honey. I can tell that you two kids are madly in love with each other," she says as she lovingly places her hand on my lap.  
I guess that saying about _a mother's intuition_ is true.

"Yes… _we are_ ," I smile shyly.  
"Oh, honey…I'm so happy for you," she says as she hugs me close and releases me soon after.

"So, is the sex really good?" Carla whispers. I gape at her.  
"Mom!" I scold. Did Mrs. Jones give her a whole bottle of wine too? _Hell!_

"I'm serious! Those strong arms and that toned body… I bet you that man's a beast the bedroom!" Oh my God! Why is my mother talking to me like this?! _I need brain bleach!_ I stare at her as if she's an alien from planet _Freak_.

"Ana, we are two grown women. I know what goes on in that bedroom. How did you think _you_ got here?" Carla laughs. And I can't help but laugh too.  
"Yes mom, he's a… _beast_ ," I sigh bashfully. _Geez, take me away, Calgon._  
"I knew it! Damn, girl!" she gasps. I start giggling and my mother laughs with me. This is so uncomfortable, but so hilarious at the same time.

"Honey, just treat that man good. You know about giving good head, right?" I immediately stop smiling.  
"Carla May Adams!" I scold.  
"Don't you play coy with me, Anastasia Rose Steele!"  
"Yes mom, I know about… _that_ ," I say ashamedly. _Dammit, mom!_

"Ana, I've been married four times, so I'm no spring chicken. I've been there, done there, wore the t-shirt," she chuckles. She is telling the honest to goodness truth.

"Sweetheart, just remember to take things slow and enjoy the moment. They'll be plenty of time for marriage and kids later. Don't make the same mistakes I've made," she preaches. _Oh no._ And now we are back to this. My mother catches wind of my plummeting mood.

"Don't get me wrong, I would never change a thing in my life. If I did, I wouldn't have you…and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, sweetheart. But as for you, I'm simply encouraging _you_ to take things slow with Christian," my mother amends. Her words do nothing to change my mood.

"Mom, you need to trust whatever decisions I make. Whatever I decide, please be assured that I will do what is right _for me_ ," I plead. Suddenly, my mother gives me a broad smile.  
"Of course, dear. I am so proud of you," she murmurs sweetly.  
And at that, we hug once more.

….

"Christian, _stop_ ," I scold him in a whisper.  
" _What_?" he says, feigning innocent.

"You know that I didn't even want to sleep in this bed with you while my mom's in town," I remind him.  
"Your mother's not stupid, Ana," he sighs. I shake my head.

"Well, she did ask me if you were a beast in bed," I murmur shyly. Suddenly, Christian loses it. He laughs a gut wrenching laugh. Soon, his laughter becomes contagious and I laugh right along with him.

"So what did you tell her," he says once he calms down.  
"I simply acknowledged your extraordinary sexual prowess," I say as I bat my lashes. Christian beams proudly.

"Well, why don't you let me demonstrate my ' _extraordinary sexual prowess_ ' for you tonight?" he purrs. Soon, he's on top of me, kissing me all over my neck and collarbone. _Oh gosh, this man just does things to my body._

"Christian, _no_. My mother is right upstairs," I sigh. He frowns at me.  
"Ana, your mother already knows that we're fucking," he says matter-of-factly.  
"Christian!" I chuckle, slapping him on the shoulder.  
"Well…she does," he purrs as he begins kissing me on my neck again.

As he continues to kiss me in all of the right places, I finally give in to him.

 _Oh…Christian._

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana calls a secret lunch meeting with Nicky and finds out exactly what Christian refuses to tell her._**

 ** _Later, someone throws a monkey wrench in Ana's one-month plan and leaks that she and Christian are in fact together. The Grey House Rumor Mill gets quite nasty, causing some inner turmoil for Ana._**

 ** _Right now, I have mapped out this story to end right around chapter 35. This could change. Please give me your feedback on chapter 26. Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	27. Chapter 27 - Crush on You

**Chapter 27 – Crush on You**

It's been a wonderful past few days. My mother has come and gone, and things have been going great with Christian and me. And then came Wednesday.

Yep – it's time to meet with Genius Exports again. It has been one week since the beautiful Mrs. Nicky Starr has graced us with her presence here at Grey House. Well apparently, she was here six days ago for a private meeting with Christian. _Geez, I am so frustrated with Christian for keeping me in the dark concerning her!_

I put together a proposal with initiatives and targets specifically for Genius Exports. I wasn't asked to do it, but I thought I'd go the extra mile. I've also been putting reports together for all of the other potential businesses that the executive team's been looking at merging with. Again, no one has a clue that I'm doing this. I scour the building asking questions without revealing my intent. I then go back to my office and put everything together in a neat little package.

I want to be known as Grey House's _secret weapon_. I want everyone in this company to know that I deserve to be here, and not just because I wake up next to the CEO every morning.

Christian's been on me about getting home so late for the past few nights. But like I told him, I need a strong month to show everyone that I can in fact stand on my own accord. After that, he and I are free to go public with our relationship. The way that I envisioned us _coming out_ – perhaps it would take place at one of the many boring black-tie affairs that we go to. Maybe one day we'll hold hands and then someone will have the nerve to come up to us and ask if we're together. Then we'll say , _"Why yes, we are!"_ Yeah, that should work. No need to put out a ' _GEH All Employees_ ' bulletin to announce it. Just let it happen… _naturally_.

Barney comes into my office thirty minutes before the meeting with Genius to hand me the prototype for the new solar-powered mobile phone he's been working on. I tell him that it's fantastic and that I'll share it with Mr. Grey right away.

Excited, I make my way up to the 20th floor with the prototype concealed in a box.

"Hey Ana!" Andrea beams from behind the desk. I beam back at her. Christian and I skipped our check-in meeting this morning, so this is my first time seeing her and Lacy today.

"Hey Andrea, how's it going?" I reply.  
"Not too bad," she says cheerfully. I turn to look at Lacy.

"Ana," she greets blandly. _Uh oh. What's going on?  
_ "Hey Lace – what's the matter?" I ask with concern. Soon, Lacy stands from her seat and inches closer to me. And I can tell that she's trying to find the words in her head to say that won't alarm Andrea. _Oh boy, I'm not liking the look on Lacy's face right now._

"The head of Genius Exports has been in there with Mr. Grey for like almost forty minutes now," Lacy whispers. You gotta be fucking kidding me. _I hope it's more than just Nicky Starr and Christian in that office._

"Really? But we're supposed to be meeting with them in twenty minutes," I say, puzzled.  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know what's going on in there." And the expression on Lacy's face reads of empathy. She's very aware of my skepticism towards Nicky. Lacy doesn't trust her around Christian either. I'm so glad to have this woman in my corner.

"So is it just Grey and Starr?" I ask. She nods regretfully. My heart plummets into my stomach. Why do I feel this way?! Christian loves **me**! He told me to trust him. I _do_ trust him. I don't, however, trust her.

Yes, I'm getting to the bottom of this. I'm going to kick ass in this meeting with Genius and then I'm going to find a way to find out what's been going on in Christian's office behind closed doors. I refuse to be kept in the dark. Not only am I Christian's girlfriend, but I'm also his support manager. Everything he knows, I should know. _I have executive privileges, dammit!_

"No worries, I'll catch Mr. Grey after our eleven o'clock with Genius Exports," I say, feigning an amiable demeanor. However, deep inside I'm sick to my stomach. That woman should _never_ be alone in a room with my man. _Ever!_

"Sure Ana," Andrea beams at me. However, Lacy knows better. The expression on her faces says that she knows I'm up to something.

….

It's two minutes before the start of the meeting with Genius Exports, and everyone's in the conference room except for Christian and Nicky. As the seconds tick by, I'm getting more and more ill. _What are they doing in Christian's office?_

"Ana, have you seen Christian?" Ros says next to me. _Oh sigh._  
"I think he has a meeting running over in his office," I say nonchalantly. Ros frowns at me.  
"Christian's never _on time_ – nor is he late. He's always _very_ early," Ros frowns. _Well, unless you're Nicky Starr, perhaps he's willing to make an exception._ _Fuck!_ I quickly shoo away the sickening thought. I simply shrug my shoulders and smile awkwardly at Ros in response.

At eleven o'clock on the nose, Christian comes breezing into the conference room with Nicky trailing closely behind. He looks flustered. _Oh no._ Nicky just looks her usual attractive, carefree self. _What's going on?_

Christian takes the seat at the head of the table some distance away from me, while Nicky takes a seat somewhere in the middle. The room suddenly quiets.

"Good morning everyone. Let's begin. Cash flow at Genius Exports. What's the story?" Christian prompts. Immediately, the finance guy at the table chimes in. I stare at Christian but he doesn't even look in my direction. _Oh no._ And I instantly feel like shit. _Why isn't he looking at me?_

I turn my head to look across at Nicky, and to my surprise her eyes are locked right on me. She flashes me a warm smile and then winks. _Grrr! You bitch! What were you doing alone for an hour with my man?!_ I don't smile back at her. Instead I turn my head to look back at Christian. Still, he doesn't look at me. He appears preoccupied. _What's wrong, Christian? What did that tramp do to you?!_ I slowly begin to boil.

I turn back to look at Nicky, and the hooker's still staring at me! Quickly, I turn my eyes away from her. However, I can still see her expression in my head. She looks like she… _knows something_. _Oh no…did Christian tell her about us?_ Now my head is running in eighty different directions and I'm getting dizzy.

 _Steele! Stop it! Stop it right now!_ I need to concentrate on this meeting. I have a one-month goal to get through and I _must_ kick ass. _Okay – you can do this, Steele. Show these folks that you belong in this room. Just find an opportunity and jump in on the conversation. Worry about Christian and Nicky after the meeting._

"So – where are some areas where we can find some quick post-merger wins?" Christian poses the question. The room is silent for a couple of beats.

"There's some serious price inflation in the Genius accounts located in China. We can literally cut costs in half if we switched over to similar suppliers already in the GEH portfolio," I blurt out. All eyes are now on me. I'm extremely nervous. Christian winces at me in shock. _What's the big deal, Grey? You didn't know I was smart?_

"Ana's right. I just pulled up a similar item from one of our suppliers against one at Genius. These two suppliers do the same exact thing, but the one dealing with Genius charges more than double per unit," the head of procurement interjects with his laptop opened up in front of him.

"Good. Stay on the path. Perhaps if the current Genius supplier has a more superior product, we can possibly negotiate them down," Grey addresses the procurement head. Christian doesn't even acknowledge me _. Really?_ No _'good job, Miss Steele?_ ' Yeah, something's definitely rotten in Denmark.

By chance, I turn to look at Starr and she is beaming brightly at me. She then flashes me a discrete thumb's up. Holy shit – what's up with that? I am so confused right now!

"What about staffing? It appears Genius has way too many cooks in the kitchen," Grey poses the issue to the group.  
"I want as minimal layoffs as possible. We have a lot of good, qualified people at Genius. I'd hate to lose all of that knowledge," pipes Nicky.  
"The org structure is currently way too top heavy," Christian argues.

"You can leverage the expertise across GEH as a whole. Perhaps put the massive hiring initiative at our other expediting company, Quixote on hold. Move some of the executives from Genius over to Quixote. Similar operations," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh my God – _of course_ ," gasps the head of human resources. _Bam! Score two for Steele._  
"Get on that," Christian tells the head of HR. Again, no acknowledgement from Grey concerning any of the golden nuggets I lobbed over at him. _Yeah, he's sleeping in bed alone tonight._

However, I gaze at Nicky and she's elated. What in the world is going on between those two? Why is he so terse and why is she so bubbly _? Yep, I definitely need to talk to Nicky alone. Grey's not going to tell me anything._ I've tried on numerous occasions to get Christian to spill. Either this potential lawsuit is massive, or Grey's hiding something else. _I'm definitely getting to the bottom of this._

I remain quiet for the remainder of the meeting. I contemplate my strategy on how to get Nicky alone without Grey finding out. _Hmm, maybe I can ask Lacy to give Nicky a call and invite her to a private lunch meeting tomorrow._ I need an alibi in case Grey asks where I am. I need to think and think hard. _Maybe I can get Lacy to ride with me so Grey thinks that we're doing lunch? Yeah, that might be doable._

The meeting finally concludes and action items are issued to just about everyone _but_ me. I'm astounded. Why is Grey distancing me from this merger? I need to talk to him. Just when I rise to head in his direction, Nicky gets to him first. I am annoyed. They're talking quietly and I can't hear what they are saying. However, I don't want to look so obvious, so I remain in the background.

"Ana, you are a powerhouse," the head of finance says as he approaches me. I smile and nod in appreciation, but my head is over there with Christian and Nicky. She's talking and he's listening. _Oh, now he's shaking his head at her. What is she asking him? Fuck, she's got her hands on his forearms!_ Bitch – get your skanky hands off my fucking man!

And I'm trying not to lose it in front of all of these people approaching me. Right now, I just want to crawl in a corner and hide. I want to know what Christian and Nicky are talking about. I need to know why that trollop has her hands on my boyfriend right now… _and he's letting her_!

Okay, good – she removes her hands. Nicky then sighs in defeat and shrugs her shoulders before gingerly walking out of the room. _Geez, what was that all about? Did he just tell her to get lost?_

"Ana, I might need your help with assessing the suppliers. It appears you already have some good data on this," the head of procurement says to me. With Nicky gone, I reengage.

"Sure, I have a comparison table if you want to take a look at what I have," I say, putting on my most professional persona. However, I feel like a lost and confused girlfriend that just wants answers from her boyfriend. _What is Christian keeping from me?!_

I'm not in the mood today to hear Christian yell at me, so I won't ask him about Nicky. Instead, I'll go straight to the horse's mouth. I plan on heading right up to the 20th floor to share my plan with Lacy. I'll have her call Nicky right away to set up lunch for tomorrow. Grey will be out of commission for another hour since he'll be working out in the basement gym with Claude.

As soon as I agree to send the head of procurement my data, I set to leave the conference room. Grey is busy chatting with his head of human resources. When I walk past them to head out, Grey taps me on the shoulder.

"One second, Miss Steele," he murmurs to me before he turns back to finish chatting with the head of HR.  
"Thanks Mr. Grey. Hey Ana, I'll give you a call this afternoon. I want to pick your brain about Quixote," the HR head says to me.  
"Sure," I say with an artificial smile. My mind is racing wondering what Grey has to say to me. And something in me hopes that he's going to come clean about what's been going on between him and Nicky. The HR head finally leaves and I look intently at my boyfriend.

"Miss Steele, I would like to utilize your talents elsewhere. The merger with Genius Exports is still a long ways off. You no longer have to be involved with this initiative," Christian says with a straight face. I gape at him.

"Did I say something wrong today?" I ask, uncertain and defensive.  
" _No_ – you were great. It's just – the situation overall a real clusterfuck. I don't want you wasting any more time or energy on this. Give purchasing and HR all of the research you've done so far and let them pick things up from there," he says.

And there he goes…distancing me from Nicky and company. This must be some real serious shit for him to be so hell bent on keeping me at arms length. I vowed not to get into an argument with him today about Nicky. I need to maintain a cool head no matter how much I feel like pummeling him until he spills the beans. Christian's skull is made of cast iron, so he won't budge. I guess I'll just have to go around him.

"Are you sure?" I say. I don't want him to think that I'm giving up so easily. Like a shark, he'll smell the blood in the water.  
"Yes. There's another project coming up that I want you fully immersed in," he says. Now he looks slightly more at ease since entering this room.

"Okay," I say simply.  
"I'm meeting Claude. I'll see you on the ride home," he murmurs discretely. I tighten my lips in a straight line and nod before setting out ahead of him. However, he pulls me back by the arm. I frown at him, puzzled.

"One month, huh?" he sighs. I give him a vacant nod. In a sudden move, he tugs on my arm again bringing me in closer to him. He leans into my ear.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispers. And right now, I'm feeling heavy hearted. Christian's been acting so strange for the past hour, and I'm wondering why he's saying this to me right in this moment. I don't speak a response. Instead, I flash him a distant grin and I turn to continue on my way.

….

Thursday afternoon, I enter the restaurant and I see the stunning raven-haired beauty at a table waving me over. I approach her. She's wearing a tight white skirt suit with her signature cleavage proudly on display. As Nicky stands, she towers over me in skyscraper heels. I pale in comparison, wearing a dark blue silk blouse and black slacks.

"Anastasia!" Nicky beams. She hugs me hard and I awkwardly pat her on the back. _Whoa…the fuck?! She seems a little too familiar with me._ This is only the fourth time we've both been in the same room together. Finally, she releases me.

"Thank you Nicky for agreeing to meet privately for lunch. Please, call me Ana," I say cordially. We both sit.  
"Ana girl, I am so glad that you arranged this. I've been wanting to meet with you since last week," she replies in genuine relief. _Say what?_ Her statement takes me aback, and she picks up on that.

"Seriously, I've been wanting to call a meeting with you, but Grey's quite the cock blocker," she snorts. I look at her in shock for her choice of words, and I can't help but crack a smile. _Yep, my fifty shades – always running interference._ But why is he doing it this time?

The waitress arrives and since we've both have eaten here in the past, we quickly place in our lunch orders. When the waitress sets off, I get down to brass tax.

"Look Nicky – can I be candid with you for a moment?" I preface.  
"Please. If you hadn't already figured it out, I'm not one to beat around the bush," Nicky smirks. _Yeah, we know._

"As you know, I'm Christian's right hand. I pride myself with being in the know. It's my job to lay the foundation to and make sure that his path is clear. I try to keep Christian away from the day-to-day bullshit. That's _my_ job. So when I caught wind of _not one_ , but _two_ unannounced visits from you, I got a little concerned," I say. And it's like I grew ten inches taller. I just spoke my mind and I didn't stutter. And so far, I don't have the urge to slap a bitch. _So far, so good!_

"Ana, you don't have a clue what's going on at all, _do you_?" she smirks at me. Holy mother of fuck! What _is_ going on? My heart catches in my throat. _Oh no. Please don't let it be worse than what I originally thought._ For the past 24 hours, against my will, I had to pretend that everything was fine and dandy in front of Christian so I could maintain my cover and make _this_ lunch meeting happen. So this woman better not say anything that will make me turn this table over on her head!

"No. _Please_ …enlighten me," I smirk at her.  
"Please Ana, keep this between the two of us. When I came to Grey House exactly a week ago, I privately warned Christian about a preemptive strike from a former Genius employee. That individual was terminated due to performance-related issues. This person was just a real shitty worker. However, they refused to go without a fight. They now want their old job back along with back pay, or else they will sue for harassment," Nicky starts. _Whoa._ I listen intently.

"In any other case, we would simply present the court with all of the plaintiff's performance reviews, which happens to all be subpar. However, this isn't your average employee. It just so happens that my now _ex-husband_ who was on the executive committee of my company as well as a rising local politician, was fucking this very same shitty employee," Nicky states matter-of-factly. _Holy shit!_ I gape at her. And suddenly, a rush of sympathy overflows in me. _This is scandalous as hell! Poor, poor Nicky!_

"I…I'm _so sorry_ , Nicky. That's awful! So now this woman wants her old job back or she will expose your ex?" I ask with shocked eyes.

"Well Ana, it's a little more _deeper_ than that. The terminated employee is actually a man," Nicky smirks. Suddenly, my fork falls from my hand and clanks loudly against my plate.

"Holy shit," I gasp. This _can't_ be real life. It's like a living, breathing soap opera.  
"Yep, this ex-employee is not only threatening to sue my company, but he has threatened to expose my ex, which was why he left the political arena while he still could," she explains. And as she talks, I can't help but wonder how nonchalant she appears as she tells the story. It's like she's far removed from it. _Holy crap – I'd be devastated if I were her!_

"Did you know…that your husband liked men?" I bravely ask. Suddenly, Nicky laughs.

"Honey, I knew that he was gayer than Liberace when I met him," she chuckles. Okay, now I'm even _more_ confused than the beginning. She willingly married a gay man?! Was she intentionally his beard? It's not like he was the rich one and she was the poor one in that marriage. She was already wealthy with her own company! He joined _her_ executive board!

"Look Ana – in all seriousness, I'm confident that we can find some common ground…maybe even pay this ex-employee off. Once we put an end to this lawsuit, we can move forward and grow as a company. I still want Grey to buy Genius Exports. I think with you and him at the helm, you'll help take my baby to the next level. Yes, Genius Exports will always be _my_ baby…and I want to see her fly," Nicky says with pride.

And this time for certain, my guard falls completely down. I don't regret sneaking behind Christian's back and calling this meeting with Nicky. However, I'm upset that I let my emotions get the better of me. All this time, I let jealousy blind me. I need to get a better hold of my feelings. So now that I know what Christian and Nicky were being so secretive about, I can move on with my life.

"Ana, I am thrilled and glad that you called this lunch meeting. Between you and me, I've been wanting to have a one-on-one conversation with you." Suddenly the mood shifts as Nicky beams wide at me, just as she was during yesterday's meeting.

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. I really appreciate you for taking the time," I say cordially. And when I think she couldn't smile any bigger, she does. I narrow my eyes at her. _Why is she smiling at me so hard?_

We are interrupted when the wait staff brings our hot lunches to the table. Once they disperse, Nicky continues on her train of thought.

"Ana…let me be totally honest with you. This – _this_ is difficult," she says bashfully. What – _The Nicky Starr_ is at a loss for words?

"Let me explain something to you. I married my ex-husband knowing that he was gay. And he married me…knowing that I was gay too," she says quietly. Suddenly, the pin drops and begins to rattle noisily in my head. _Holy crap!_ _Nicky Starr is gay?!_ My eyes are as big and round as saucers. _Holy fuck…is she a transgender?!_

" _Were_ …were you born a man?" I stutter quietly. Nicky laughs a hearty laugh.  
"Some might believe that I was born a man due to my trucker mouth. But _no_ , I was born a woman and I'm still a woman. I've always been attracted to other women. I've never desired to be with a man. However, I come from a very old fashioned family that frowns upon the gay lifestyle and so did my ex-husband. In order to claim my family inheritance, my ex and I joined forces. We were married, but we were never really in love. He lived his life and I lived mine. We only came together for family and for the cameras. Unfortunately, my ex wasn't as discrete with his lifestyle as I was," she frowns.

My face is still frozen in shock. _Nicky Starr is a lesbian?!_ And all this time, I thought that this beautiful woman had the hots for my beautiful man. I could just donkey punch myself for being so _stupid_!

"Ana…like I said earlier, I want to be honest. I kind of have a major crush on you."

I gape at her waiting for her to shout _'got cha!'_ but she never does. This has _got_ to be a joke! This woman looks like Gisele Bündchen and Jessica Alba had a baby, and instead of falling for a hot ass guy like Christian Grey, she has a ' _major crush_ ' on me? No – I can't even fathom this. Nobody would ever believe it if I told them.

"Look, I don't know if you're open to a same sex relationship. I'm extremely attracted to you, Ana. You're brilliant and beautiful. If you're not gay, then I hope that you'll still take the time to get to know me. Who knows, you might even fall for me one day," she says with wishful eyes.

 _Oh my God – she's serious! Holy fuck!_ And part of me is… _well_ flattered. I mean look at her! She's beautiful!

"Nicky, I'm...flattered, truly. But unfortunately, I'm not gay. Actually, I'm in a very serious relationship right now," I break it to her gently. And I'm certain that this is the very first time that anyone, male or female, has turn the raven-haired vixen down. _Oh man, if Gunther Lewis only knew that Nicky Starr doesn't touch the sausage…_

"That ' _very serious relationship'_ wouldn't happen to be with Christian Grey, would it?" she conspiratorially smirks. I immediately flush and flash a bashful smile. I can no longer hide it. _Geez, was it that obvious to her?_

"I figured that something was going on with you two," she sighs. I give her a focused stare in hopes that she will further indulge me.

"Last week, I proposed to Grey that if he decides not to go through with the merger, that he should let me bring you on board with my team. He pretty much flipped out. Then just yesterday, I asked if I could use you at Genius for just a year post-merger on a full-time basis. Ana, Grey doesn't want you out of his sight," Nicky says with a humored grin. I giggle.

"Can't say that I blame him. You're a rock star, Ana. Now that I know you two are dating, it makes much more sense," she chuckles.  
"Well, it's not _quite_ public knowledge," I add with an awkward grin.

"Oh, I _completely_ understand. It's hard enough to make a name for yourself as a young woman in corporate America. Then if the word gets out that you're shagging the boss, the industry can turn against you on a dime," she says with a finger snap at the end for emphasis. I gasp. Yes! She understands!

"Exactly. Why don't men get this?" I rant.  
"Ana, Grey has a dick and a multibillion dollar operation. He will _never_ ' _get it_ '," Nicky frowns. I laugh.

So maybe Mrs. Starr and I can be friends after all. She'll never have personal feelings for Christian – _thank goodness_. Then I quickly remember that she did just hit on me.

Well – maybe friendship isn't exactly in the cards for Nicky and I. Such a shame. I really do like Nicky as a person.

….

"Anastasia, you had absolutely no fucking business meeting with Nicky Starr behind my back!" he seethes.

Holy shit! Grey is _furious_. We're at home in the kitchen that evening when I decide to come clean about my secret lunch date with Nicky.

"Christian…I had to know what was going on! You were being so… _secretive_!" I cry out in my defense.

"I told you, I didn't want you getting involved in that shit! But _no_ , you _just_ had to know!" he spits out at me. He angrily paces around the breakfast bar as I stand defensively by the barstool I once occupied. A thought suddenly enters my mind.

"What would you have done if you were in _my_ shoes, Christian? Some good looking guy comes into my office unannounced, _twice_ in two weeks? And then I refuse to tell you what was going on behind closed doors? _Oh_ …and let's not forget how you suddenly remove me from all future Genius meetings! How do you think that made me feel?" I throw in his face. Christian's anger begins to let up.

"Ana, you know it wasn't like that. I was only protecting you from all of the drama," he pleads.  
"Nicky comes up to Grey House unannounced to talk to you and I have no clue what's going on. So I had no choice but to fear the worse. And then she had her hands on you yesterday," I say bitterly.

" _She did_? I don't recall that," he says, taken aback.  
"Yes…she had her hands on your arms, and you didn't even flinch. It took a while for you to even allow _me_ to touch you like that," I say wistfully.

He approaches me and glides the back of his hand softly against my cheek.  
" _Oh_ baby," he coos lovingly.

"Even before I allowed you to touch me, my covered arms were always considered a _safe zone_. That's why I completely ignored it when Nicky did that," he says. Oh yes, I remember now – the business with _safe zones_.

"Did you know that Nicky was gay?" I ask with narrow eyes. He smirks.  
"Yes," he simply says.  
"And you didn't think to tell _me_ that?" I respond, affronted.  
" _Why?_ What's the point? It's nobody's business who Nicky sleeps with," he says, brushing off the notion.

"But you knew that I was um…jealous – of _her_ ," I say, ashamed. His eyes gleam with amusement.  
"But Miss Steele, it's so sexy when you're jealous," he purrs. I frown at him, irritated.

"Well, did you also know that she has a crush on me?" I say awkwardly. He does a double take and then smirks at me.

" _Oh, does she, now_? I knew that Nicky admired your extraordinary talent on the job, but I was not aware that she wanted to explore those _other_ talents that are strictly reserved for behind closed doors with _yours truly_ ," he purrs.  
" _Christian_ ," I sigh. I can't help but giggle.

"I'm _definitely_ not letting Nicky take you away from me now that I know she wants to fuck you," he murmurs.  
" _Christian Grey_!" I gape at him. He lets out a boyish laugh.

"Seriously, are you going to go through with the merger?" I ask. Christian sighs as he ceases touching my face.

"It's a very lucrative business. Coupled with your ideas, we could really make it soar. However, I don't want to get mixed up in that shit Mr. Starr left behind. He _really_ fucked up," Christian says angrily.  
"Yeah, _he did_ ," I say in agreement.

"I don't think the former employee's going to leave quietly – settlement or _no settlement_. This is why I never fuck my employees, Miss Steele," Grey says with an ironic smirk. I immediately burst out in laughter, and the mood in the room is instantly lifted.

"And who am I – chopped liver?" I giggle.  
"No. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he murmurs lovingly. _Good heavens._

"And you're also the most stubborn, impossible and underhanded woman I have ever met," he frowns. And there goes our tender moment. _Thanks a lot, Grey._

I hug my arms around his neck.  
"Well, I guess we're perfect for each other. Because you Mr. Grey – are the most stubborn, impossible and underhanded man _I_ have ever met," I say sweetly.

"Touché, baby," he murmurs as his lips meet mine.

….

Saturday night, I wear a gorgeous lavender long drape jersey dress while Christian keeps it simple and smoldering in all black with an open collar. We both enter the space needle. Tonight, we dine on top.

As we go up the elevator with a crowd, I stand directly in front of Christian. He then wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my hair with his nose. Christian doesn't often engage in public displays of affection, but when he does it's absolutely adorable. Maybe he doesn't do it as often because I'm always worried that we might run into someone from work. Oh well, in three more weeks we won't have to worry about hiding anymore.

It's heartbreaking in a way. I mean, who in their right mind would hide the fact that they are in a relationship with _Christian Grey_? Some women would say that I'm completely insane for forcing our relationship to remain a secret. However, I came into this relationship as an independent woman, and I would like to maintain some sense of _self_ while still in it.

Sure, it would be easy for me to simply fall back and let the billionaire heartthrob take care of me. However, that's never been _Ana Steele_. I stand on my own – and part of that means that I must prove to everyone at Grey House that I am more than worthy to stomp with the big dogs. I refuse to be cast as the trophy girlfriend with no brain.

In the restaurant, we have a breathtaking panoramic view of the city from on high. I will never get tired of the view from the sky. I now understand why Christian prefers his home and his office within reach of the clouds.

Christian orders us a bottle of wine, which is then served expeditiously. As we sip from our glasses, I catch his steady gaze.

"What cha lookin' at, Mr. Grey," I tease.  
" _You_ ," he says with his shy smile. I shine in his presence.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Miss Steele," he murmurs sweetly.  
"Thank you. So do you," I sass with a wink. He looks amused.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Steele?"  
"And what if I was?"  
"Well, I just might have to give you a nice package tonight when we get home."

" _Ooh_ , I like presents," I silently clap in a playful manner.  
"Oh, you'll _really_ like this _present_ ," he says with a raised sardonic brow. I giggle.

"I'm still bummed that you pulled out of the Genius Exports merger yesterday. I was really looking forward to working with Nicky," I say with a tinge of sadness. Christian narrows his eyes at me.

"No work talk. Tonight is all about us," Christian declares.  
"Okay," I concur.  
"Let's play a game. Let's call it…' _Getting To Know The Future_ _ **You**_ _'_ ," he smirks. I grin broadly.

"So how do we play?" I say, amused.  
"We each take turns asking the other about their ideal future," Christian says. I give him a puzzled look. I'm having a hard time grasping the purpose of this game. Maybe if he asks the first question, I'll get the gist of it.

"Okay, fine. You first. Ask me a question," I say eagerly.  
"Alright. Tell me about your dream wedding," he lobs at me. Holy shit. This game is serious. Why is he asking me this? _Hey, maybe the package at home he's referring to is an engagement ring and not his mighty love hammer?_ No way! I instantly brush away the stray thought.

"You know…I've never really thought of it in any great detail. I just always pictured it as small and intimate. No bridal party of twenty and no more than like…thirty of my closest family and friends," I answer. Yep, that's exactly how I see it.

"So would it be at a church or would it be a destination wedding on an island somewhere?" he asks in a follow-up question. Why does he want to know this? What's his angle?

"I don't see it happening at either of those places. I don't know…I've always pictured the outdoors with green grass and blue skies," I say dreamily. _Yeah, that's it._ He slowly nods while his eyes look off to the side, deeply pondering. _I wonder what's on his mind._

"Okay. So ask _me_ a question," Christian prompts. Oh shit, how do I follow _that_ up? I'll just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"How many children do you want?" I spit out. _Good question, Steele._ I've never heard him speak of children other than when he forced me on birth control. However, that was in the context of not wanting _any_ children – for now at least. _Yeah, I don't see Grey having the patience for children. He barely has the patience for me._ I chuckle at the thought.

"Children?" he frowns. I smile at him and nod. Yep, it's the exact reaction I expected.  
"Well…I mean one day…I _guess_. Maybe one child somewhere down the line. Way… _way_ down the line. You're still young, Ana – and women are having children in their forties now. Maybe I'll be too senile to even care by then," he says jokingly. I frown at him.

Oh no, I want more than just one kid. I despised being the only child and I wouldn't wish that on anyone else, much less _my_ kid. I also don't want to wait until I'm forty to start having babies. Yep, Grey and I don't see eye to eye on this. However, I view this as just a lighthearted, fun game. So I wont be the _buzz kill_ tonight.

"Alright, my turn again. Where do you see yourself in five years?" he lobs. And believe it or not, that question is more difficult than the first one. _Geez – where do I see myself?_

"Well, I guess I hope to be doing something in literature. You know about my love of books," I say plainly.  
"Absolutely. Just about every night, I have to drag you out of the library," Christian smirks. I giggle.  
"See, you should've never shown me that room, Mr. Grey," I tease.

"No – I love how you get lost in a book. You were in another world when we were in Cabo. You _loved_ to read on the beach," he sweetly recalls. I beam at the memory. _Ah, Tess and mimosas on the beach._ And I long to be there once more.

"Earth to Miss Steele," Christian playfully nudges, knocking me out of my reverie.  
" _My bad_ ," I giggle.

"Anastasia, I hope you don't think this is just a game that we're playing. I really want to make all of your dreams come true," he says with sincerity. _Huh?_

"Christian…I…" I trail off, unsure of what else to say.  
"Ana, I told you – I am going to marry you one day," he muses. _Holy shit._ I know he's spoken of marriage before, but it doesn't make it any less _heart stopping_.

"Well, I guess if I'm _never_ going to leave you, we'll have to get married eventually," I giggle.  
"Exactly," he grins at me.

And suddenly I wonder _when_. _When will this man ask me to marry him?_ Will I be able to say ' _yes'_ when that moment comes? There are still so many unanswered questions, and many of them lie in that locked room on the second floor of Christian's penthouse. Could I say ' _yes'_ to a man that still holds so many secrets?

….

After a fantastic dinner along with a heartwarming discussion, Christian and I head out to the observation deck. It's a beautiful fall starry night in Seattle.

"You can almost see Mt. Rainier from here. It's not that good of a view at night, but it's there," Christian says as he gazes through the telescope. He steps aside and urges me to take a look. With his jacket draped over my shoulders, I pull the scope into my hands and focus a single eye on the lens.

" _Wow_ – I see it," I say. It's only a shadow of a mountain since the sun has already set hours ago.  
"One day, I will fly you there on Charlie Tango," he murmurs. I can feel his arms wrap tightly around me as I continue to admire the ice capped mountain from afar.

Oh, how I love this man of mine. After I take a few moments in of the mountain, I step back from the scope and turn to face him.

"I had a lovely night, Mr. Grey. Thank you," I beam brightly.  
"So did I, Miss Steele. I love you, baby," he murmurs sweetly.  
"I love you too," I sing back to him.

And in the midst of passing tourists on the observation deck, my man and I engage in a tender kiss. Yes, this is the stuff that dreams are made of.

….

Monday morning at Grey House is action packed. There's meeting after meeting after meeting. Emails, phone calls, requests for data… _What a Monday._

Just before ten, I arrive on the 20th floor for a budget meeting in Grey's office with accounting and finance.

"Ana, _hey_!" Andrea beams.  
"Hey Andrea. Hey Lace," I greet the two ladies.  
Oh boy – Lacy has _that crazy look_ on her face again. The last time I saw it, Nicky Starr was in Christian's office.

"Ana – do you have a quick second?" Lacy says with a sense of urgency as she rises from her seat. Before I can respond, Grey and two of his executives parade out of his office.

"Miss Steele – we're moving the meeting downstairs to the conference room on the 8th floor," Christian announces.  
" _Okay_ ," I say, startled. I glance over at Lacy and she looks absolutely tongue-tied. Grey quickly calls the elevator.

"Lacy, I'll come back up after the meeting," I call out to her as I hurry into the elevator with the group.

The budget meeting on the 8th floor is intense. Many groups are asking for concessions without the appropriate justification, and Grey continues to shoot them down. Oh, I just love it when my man gets all authoritative and hardnosed. It's _sexy_ as hell.

Two hours go by and the meeting finally comes to a close. Thank goodness – I'm famished. Christian immediately heads downstairs to meet with Claude, while I leisurely walk the 8th floor to see who I can catch hanging around at their desks during lunch hour.

As I stroll by two whispering girls who I know from my days in finance, I give them a cordial grin. Normally these same girls would say ' _hello'_ to me whenever I visit the 8th floor. However today, they behave peculiarly and act as if they didn't just see me acknowledge them. _Whoa…what was that all about? Maybe they were just overly engaged in their conversation before I arrived._ Oh well.

I continue onward towards my old desk. I wave at another woman on the way, but she looks at me weirdly and doesn't wave back. _Hmm, what's going on down here?_ Straight ahead, I see Gunther plugging away on his computer. I sigh in relief. It's always good to see a friend, even when you're busy as hell and folks start to treat you strange. _Maybe I should ask Gunther what's going on._

"Gunther!" I beam. And to my surprise, I don't get the reception that I was expecting. _What the fuck's going on, 8_ _th_ _floor?!_  
"Ana," he says dryly. I frown at him as I approach closer.  
" _Hey_ – what's up with you?" I ask in humor. I lean against his desk while he turns from his computer to finally face me. _Oh God, is he scowling at me?_

"How was the observatory on Saturday?" he spits out at me in disgust. I look at him, stunned.

 _Holy mother fuck of shit._ So people know. _That's it._ There's no putting this worm back in the can. The secret's out. My heart sinks down to my feet.

"Yeah… _you_ and _Mr. Grey_. I thought you didn't date anyone that you worked with. Well, that's what you at least told _me_ ," he says in a confrontation tone.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lewis!_ What just crawled up his ass?! I thought that he was cool with us simply being friends! _Or he lied!_ And then he suddenly wants to throw this old crap back in my face?! I am speechless.

"Oh, I see. I'm _not_ the billionaire CEO. I evidently wasn't good enough for you," he spits out at me. Holy shit! He's really taking this personally! Was he even my _real_ friend to begin with?!

"Excuse me – I'm leaving out for lunch." And with that, Gunther leisurely rises and leaves me standing looking dumbstruck.

….

My appetite from earlier has vanished. Lacy immediately comes to my office the instant I call her. As soon as she shuts the door, I start flapping my gums.

"Lacy, what in the hell's going on?! Gunther pretty much told me to kiss his ass!" I say, frazzled. Lacy shoots me a sad look. _Yeah, this is not going to be pretty._ She immediately takes a seat in front of my desk.

"So Gunther calls me over the weekend, but I don't call him back. I was busy spending time with my boyfriend," Lacy starts.

"So anyway, I come into the building first thing and I get on the elevator. As soon the doors close, random people start asking me if it's true that you are sleeping with Mr. Grey!" she says in disbelief. Holy shit! This is truly a disaster! Who's spreading this around?! I mean, _yeah_ – it's true. I _am_ sleeping with Mr. Grey. But _still_!

"So I say, ' _Look, I work in the Office of the CEO now. I don't get involved in office gossip and hearsay_.' Thirty minutes later, I call Gunther and he immediately starts _blasting_ you! He's like, ' _Fuck Steele! She's a liar! She's a fucking gold digger sleeping her way to the top!_ '"

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ I can't believe what I am hearing. My jaw is _literally_ hitting against my chest.

"I said, ' _Wait a minute, Gunther! Hold up! What's your problem?_ ' Then he says, ' _I had family from out of town come in for a visit. They wanted to see the Space Needle. So we're strolling around Saturday night on the observation deck when I see two people sucking face. I didn't think anything of it at first. When the couple gets ready to leave, I go – Hey, isn't that Mr. Grey? Then I saw the girl!_ '"

Gunther saw us kissing!

"So I says, ' _Who did you tell?_ ' He replies, ' _Well, you never called me back and I was really pissed. I had to talk to someone from work about it, so I called Brittany'_ ," Lacy frowns.

Brittany _Fucking_ McCall: Grey House's Gossip Extraordinaire. Out of all of the people to call and bitch to, Gunther… _why?_ Why her!

"Gunther asked me if I knew all this time that something was going on between you and Mr. Grey. I told him ' _yes_ '," she says with a sneer.

"Fuck," I sigh, throwing my head into my hands in exasperation.

"Yeah, so we're obviously not doing lunch with Gunther anymore. He's an asshole for talking smack about you. I guess the only good thing about him is that he brought us together. I'm on your side, Ana. I know the truth about you and Mr. Grey. I just hope that everyone who has a problem with you two being together will get over themselves," Lacy says in a comforting voice. But her words do very little to comfort me.

"Well Lace, that's easier said than done. I already have people treating me weird on the 8th floor. I guess I'll find out how bad the damage is soon enough," I sigh.

Yep, this is just what I needed right now. I'm expecting my period any day, Gunther's turned on me, and people at work are treating me strange.

I need to see Christian.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Christian does something in Ana's defense that upsets her._**

 ** _I'd like to thank everyone who posted kind words in the last chapter along with feedback of the story going beyond 35 chapters. I will do my best to keep this ride going. However, I personally like closure. I don't want this story to go beyond its prime. I believe in the old saying: "Quit while you're ahead." I don't want things to ever go stale. However, I did plan on retelling the story from Christian's POV. In order to do that, I can't push this tale out for too long or I won't have the energy to do CG's side._** **:)**

 ** _I am also considering your feedback for a continuation of the story, perhaps after marriage/kids. I'm totally for that. It'll of course be humor-driven. I really want to lay off the drama for a while. My first two stories have plenty of drama haha! If I do decide to continue the story, I may write it before I release Christian's POV of B &P. I'll simply be borrowing a page from EL James by putting some time in between Ana's POV and Christian's. _**

**_By the way, I switched the category back to "humor" from "angst". I just think there are plenty of comedic elements versus angst-y moments._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review chapter 27. As you can tell, your feedback is what keeps me going! – ST2_**


	28. Chapter 28 - She Works Hard For The

**Chapter 28 – She Works Hard For The Money**

The moment Christian enters his office after his workout with Claude, I turn in my seat to face him. He's startled to see me in his office waiting for him. He's also alarmed by the uncertain expression on my face. Quickly, he shuts the office door and approaches me on the comfortable chairs opposite his desk.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asks while sitting beside me, not taking his concerned eyes off of me.  
"The secret's out," I simply reply. He winces at me, puzzled.

"Someone saw us kissing at the Space Needle on Saturday," I explain. His eyes initially open wide in surprise. Soon afterwards, Christian's demeanor evens out.

"Well Anastasia, I'd be lying if I told you that I was disappointed that we no longer have to hide our relationship," he says quite frankly. Of _course_ he's glad. He didn't want this kept under wraps at work to begin with. It was _all me_.

Frustrated and lost, I place my face into my hands. I feel… _misunderstood_? It's not about hiding this wonderful man sitting before me from _anyone_. I love him more than anything in this world. I want to shout it from the mountaintop – ' _I am in love with Christian Grey! And guess what?! He loves me back!_ ' But we're in a very unique situation. Christian is the owner and head of a company that has over forty thousand employees – and I work for that company. I just came on board close to four months ago. I've had no time to prove that I deserve to be among the upper echelon of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated. I'm fresh out of college and to those who have been here a while longer, I am still wet behind the ears. I've had yet to cut my teeth on anything significant other than the employee satisfaction index initiative.

And now that the word's out that I'm involved with the CEO, I hear a collective ' _Oh – so_ _ **that's**_ _how she got the position!_ ' in the back of my mind. Those off-putting looks that I was getting earlier on the 8th floor all make sense. That's exactly what those girls were thinking as I walked past them. The very thought is nauseating. Christian wraps his arms around me.

"Ana, it is going to be okay. If anyone talks shit about you, just let me know who they are and I will fire them immediately," he says sternly. I slowly lift my head up from my hands and look at him over at my side.

"Christian, you just can't fire people left and right simply because of how they may feel about my sudden rise in this company. Their jobs are their livelihoods," I try and reason with him. And it's at that moment that I decide _not_ to tell Christian about Gunther's role in all of this. Although I may be upset at Gunther, I am not mad enough to cost him or anyone else their jobs.

"I don't want people spreading lies about you, Ana. You're a rising star and if people can't see that, then they don't deserve to be working here," Christian says passionately. _Of course he would say that._ Christian has more faith invested in me than anyone.

Christian was the one who gave me a shot and allowed me the opportunity to shine with the employee satisfaction initiative. He places me in positions where I can excel professionally. But now that the word is out, I will always be in Christian Grey's shadow. People won't feel free to be themselves around me in fear of me going back to my boyfriend for every single thing – which I absolutely would _not_ do. I have my own brain, which is why Christian hired me to be his support manager in the first place. I don't bore him with the minor details of day-to-day bullshit. He doesn't have the time for every minutia. That's what he pays me for. After a few beats, Christian calmly addresses me.

"Ana, what if there's a chance that this is only a perception that's all in your mind? Give it some time and see how people react in the long term. If anyone asks if we're together, I'll simply reply, ' _Yes_ ', and you'll do the same. I think you'll be pleasantly surprise how others may react. Especially when they find out that this is not just a fling and that we are madly in love with each other," he says warmly. I briefly fall into his loving gray eyes, and I almost forget about my fears.

"Yes Christian, I am _madly_ in love with you. I guess I'll give it some time and try not to be so paranoid," I concede.  
"Good. Well, I'm off to the next meeting," he announces.

I nod and he stands. He extends his hand like the gentleman that he is and helps me up on my feet. Without saying a word, he folds me in his arms and I place my cheek on his chest as I hug him back. When we slightly release, he leans down and places a warm brief kiss on my lips.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. Just keep doing what you've been doing. I'll see you on the ride home. If anything happens between now and then, call me and I'll leave my meeting right away," he says in a comforting voice.

"Christian, nothing's going to be _that_ important. I'll be fine. _Honest_ ," I assure him.  
"All right, but if anything does happen – _call me_ ," he reiterates. I nod and he kisses me longer than before.

….

There were times when I would call on colleagues or send them an email and they would get right back to me. However, today is quite different. I can't get anyone to do what I'm asking for – and I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with the rumors that are slowly making their way up the floors of Grey House. If Brittany McCall is nothing else, she's a _very_ effective communicator. Perhaps we should just use her big mouth to do building-wide communications instead of email.

Suddenly, someone raps softly at my door.  
"Yes?" I call out.  
"Ana – it's KB," she softly responds. _Oh boy, HR's now involved._  
"Come in," I reply. Katie enters my office wearing an unreadable expression, and I instantly know why she's here.

"Do you have a minute?" she carefully asks.  
"Sure. Have a seat," I offer. She obliges.  
"So, I'm not sure if you're aware of the talk that's been going around Grey House. I'm just here to check on you…as a friend," she says warmly. _Oh?_

"I'm aware," I say with an annoyed sigh.  
"So – is it true? Are you in a… _sexual relationship_ with Mr. Grey?" she says with shocked wide opened eyes. I wince at her and then frown. So, people think that we're _just fucking_. How rich.

"KB, Christian is my _boyfriend_. We're in a _relationship_ ," I say affronted. Katie gasps, seemingly surprised and embarrassed all at once.  
"Oh wow! That's… _I thought_ …and the speed dating…" KB stutters, at a lost for words.  
"It wasn't long after I went speed dating with you that Christian and I decided to give things a try," I reveal to her. A look of relief rushes across her face.

"Oh, Ana – I am sorry. _I didn't_ …I didn't know," she stutters, utterly embarrassed.  
"It's okay, KB. No one knew other than our family and close friends," I assure her.  
"Wow, I can't image how difficult it was for you two to do that. I understand why you both may have wanted to keep things quiet," she says with empathy.

"Well in Christian's defense, it was more me than him that wanted to keep things quiet at work," I say.  
"I get it. But now the word's out and it's all that people are talking about," she says regretfully. I frown at her. Just as I thought, Christian and I are the Grey House gossip ' _Topic De Jour'_. I cringe at the though.

"Ana, I suggest that Mr. Grey releases a communication putting an end to all of the speculation. Until then, people will continue to make their own assumptions," KB recommends. Nope, let's not make things any worse than they already are at this point. I'm all about just letting the gossip stream die down and hopefully things will eventually return back to normal. Either that, or I'll have to find a job in publishing fast. _Perhaps I need to give Lucas a call to see whatever became of his meeting with Jerry Roach over at SIP._

"KB, I don't think that's a good idea. It'll only add gasoline to the fire. I think things will probably die down in a few days," I say adamantly.  
"Okay. Well I'm glad to hear that things are going well with you… _and Mr. Grey_ ," KB says sweetly.  
"Yes, they are. Thank you," I smile back at her.  
"So, in Vegas – when you two wandered off…" she starts to say.  
"We were just getting to know each other back then," I beam at her. She beams back at me.

"Ana, as a friend, I am extremely happy for you. And as a member of the HR team, I'm here if you need me if things get a little too… _heated_ with your fellow co-workers," she says carefully.

"Thank you, KB. I really appreciate it," I say. In a surprise move, she rises and comes behind the desk to give me a hug.

I may have lost Gunther as a friend, but I've gained Katie. I'd much rather have her in my corner than flakey ass Gunther Lewis anyway. I still can't believe how quickly and harshly he turned against me the moment he found out that I was with Christian. And I'm glad that Lacy told him she knew that Christian and I were together.

 _No people, this is not a fling. Christian Grey and I are madly in love._

….

At the end of the workday, Christian and I exit the elevator together on the main floor. I didn't want to make such a scene, but Christian urged me to leave work with him. We march side by side past the reception area and I consciously look over at the blonde welcoming committee. It's two of them this afternoon and it appears that they were just in the middle of a private conversation until Christian and I surface.

As Christian looks ahead not paying either of them any mind, each blonde gives me their own unique sour look. _Whoa! Really, girls?!_ And in a move that I did not expect, Christian takes me by the hand as we set off towards the exit. Normally, I'd be pissed at such a public display of affection while here at work. However, the broken look on those blonde's faces as I quickly glance back at them brings me so much life. _Yeah, girls – how 'bout them apples! You can frown all you want at me! This wonderful man of mine right here has my back!_

I'm not just a sex toy for the CEO of GEH to get his kicks with. I have a brain of my own and I contribute to this company just as much as the next person does.

On the ride home, I gaze through the window and Christian reaches over to take my hand.

"No one has said anything at all to me about _us_ today," Christian speaks. I turn and narrow my eyes at him.  
"Well of course not. You're the CEO, Christian. Your employees will _never_ put you on the spot," I spark.

"Has anyone come up to _you_?" he asks.  
"Katie Burns did. Otherwise, _no_ ," I respond soberly. Christian looks at me intently.  
"Well, what did she say?" he asks.  
"Nothing much, really. She just said that she was happy for me," I tell him.  
"That's positive," he says in a way that suggests that I kept this a secret all for nothing. But he didn't see the scandalous looks I got when I roamed the halls at work. He wasn't there when I heard about Gunther calling me a gold digger.

Granted, Gunther asked me out way before Christian ever did. However, due to Gunther's behavior as of late, I now understand why I chose Christian over him. Christian would have never said the things about me that Gunther said. Christian would have never bitched about me to the company's gossip queen. Christian is a stand-up guy. Gunther is a fraud and a coward. I can't believe that I even considered Gunther as a friend to begin with.

"Ana, I don't like it when you're sad and quiet. I prefer to see you happy and full of life," Christian says soberly. Oh, Christian, I wish I could be the Ana that you seek right now. I have to see how bad the fallout at Grey House will be, if there's even a _fallout_ at all.

Sure, some people in passing were looking at me sideways and I may have not received the usual rapid response from colleagues that I am used to getting. However, does that _really_ mean anything? I could just be paranoid. I need to not take anything to heart unless it's more than obvious that people aren't respecting me due to me dating Christian.

"I'm sorry. I'll get over it – _promise_ ," I assure him. Christian tightens his mouth in a semblance of a smile.  
"It's going to be fine, Ana. You'll see," he soothes. A genuine smile slowly makes its way on my face.

"As long as we're together, I know that everything will be fine," I say sweetly. He gives me an authentic smile in return.  
"It's you and me, baby. Nothing or no one will ever change that," he says in a smoky murmur.

I lean over to kiss him. _Oh, I'm so glad that we're on our way home._

….

As we make love that night in our bed, our eyes connect. Here we are, no longer hidden in the shadows. Christian and I are now free to be who we are together at work. _But at what cost?_ The only one at risk to lose anything in this whole ordeal is _me_. How can I remain at GEH if no one respects my role in the company? Without respect in the workplace, what is there? My success is limited to my ability to inspire others for a common cause. If my colleagues think that I'm just Christian Grey's brainless piece of ass, then that kills any hope for me to ignite others to better our company.

"Bunny – look at me," Christian murmurs as he moves in an intoxicating slow and sensual rhythm. I didn't realize that my eyes trailed off. I lock gazes with him once more, and all I see is his love and devotion towards me.

" _Ah_ ," I exhale.  
"Yes, baby. I love you so, _so much_ ," he tenderly declares. Oh my – this man knows exactly the way to my heart. In fact, he _owns_ my heart.  
"Christian – I love you too," I moan. I start to feel that familiar sensation building up inside of me.

"Come for me Ana," he exhales. I open up for him like a morning glory, gasping out my orgasm. Christian follows, coming quietly before collapsing onto me. After a few beats, he begins kissing my face, neck, and then my mouth. Our lips smack apart and we gasp collectively.

"I can never get enough of you, Miss Steele," he says lovingly.  
"And I'll never have enough of _you_ , Mr. Grey," I beam at him. He swiftly pecks my lips with his.

"I'm so happy that we no longer have to hide our love anymore. We can now share it with the world," he says with a sense of reserved jubilation. And who am I to rain on this man's parade? His elation makes me smile. _Maybe I'm just being way too paranoid._ This is the only thing that matters right now: _Us_ – Christian and I.

"So when I ask you to be my wife, no one at work will be shocked," he murmurs, quickly kissing my lips once more. I frown at him and he winces in surprise.

"Why do you keep threatening to propose to me?" I say with faux indignation. He grins, knowing very well that I'm just giving him shit.  
"Well, I don't want _you_ to be surprised when it happens. Until then, I want you to rehearse over and over again saying ' _yes_ '," he says while smirking. I giggle.

"Well, before I say ' _yes_ ', I want to get one thing straight, Mr. Grey," I preface. He narrows his eyes at me, amused.  
"And what would that _one thing_ be, Miss Steele?" he goads.

"If we get married…"  
" _When_ ," he interrupts, correcting me.  
" _When_ we get married, I want more than just one child…and _before_ the age of forty," I smirk at him. His countenance falls, which throws me for a loop.

"Anastasia, before I met you, I've never even contemplated about falling and love and getting married. Since you came into my life, I have now considered all of the above. Baby, if you want more than one child, we will have more than one child. All I ask is that I have a little while longer to be alone with you before we add children to the mix. I want to show you the world first," he pleads. And his request doesn't fall on deaf ears.

"Christian, of course. I'm not asking to have children immediately. Maybe five or ten years down the line," I say in a compromise. He flashes me a boyish lopsided grin.  
"That's reasonable," he perks.  
"Well good – I'm glad that you think so. This whole communication thing is kind of neat," I giggle. He sighs and softly kisses my lips.

"So since we're discussing the future, there's this land on Puget Sound that I'm considering buying for us. It's prime real estate. I want to show it to you tomorrow after work so you can see if you like it. If you do, I'll close the deal," he says. I gape at him. He's already planning a home for us… _together_. Whoa.

"Okay," I grin at him.  
"Alright – to sleep you go, Miss Steele. _Unless_ …" he says with a sardonic brow. Every nerve ending in my body sparks.

"I'll take the ' _unless_ ', Mr. Grey," I purr. In a surprising maneuver, he takes my nearest hand and moves it down to his erection. Holy crap – this man is like the Energizer Bunny when it comes to sex! _He's a machine!_

"Excellent choice, Miss Steele," he murmurs seductively before taking me once more.

….

Tuesday morning, I sit in a meeting with purchasing in place of Christian who's tied up with his executive team.

"So, we need to switch suppliers for some of the components on the new fleet of ships that we're building," one gentleman speaks out.  
"I understand that. However, we can't compromise quality. It'll more than likely cost us more in the long run of we do," I argue.

"Ana, I don't think you quite understand our business. Continuous cost improvement is a standard function," a female speaks out.

"I believe that I know enough. You've heard the phrase: ' _You get what you pay for'_? The saying holds true for our business as well," I counter. Yeah, I know I'm new, but I'm not dumb. You don't add cheap parts to a major investment. That's just poor business sense.

"Every bit of savings counts! We can't be blowing money out of the window on commodity parts!" the woman argues back at me. Whoa, she's getting down right hostile with me!

"I understand your passion, but I'm making the call. We stick with our current suppliers," I say, putting my foot down. The woman sighs.  
"Well, with all due respect, I'll take Mr. Grey's word over yours," she smarts back. I wince at her. The _nerve_ of her!

"I am Mr. Grey's proxy when he's not present. My word is just as good as his," I strike back, but in an even tone. I will not let this woman best me. _I will keep a cool head. I will keep a cool head._

"No offence Ana, but contrary to what everyone else may believe in this building, your word means absolutely _nothing_ to me. You don't sign my checks. I'll take this up with Mr. Grey myself, if you don't mind," she spits at me. What the fuck! This woman is usually kind and agreeable with me! Now today she wants to battle against my judgment?!

"Be my guest. We can end here and reconvene at another time," I say as I kindly rise to my feet. I am fuming on the inside, but I don't let these people see me sweat. Without speaking another word, I exit the conference room ahead of everyone else and I head to the ladies' restroom furthest away.

I tuck away in the last stall, which is wheelchair accessible. And even though I don't have to use the restroom, I place a sanitary cover over the seat, lift my skirt, and lower my underwear before positioning myself accordingly.

Placing my elbows on my bare knees, I rest my face in my palms. I am overwhelmed right now. I could be doing this in my office, but I didn't feel like taking the elevator up from the 4th floor with those characters that I just got done meeting with. _Hey, I'm just doing my job! Why question that?!_

Yep – it's just what I feared. This is what I was dreading the most. This is why I kept Christian and I a secret all this time. _Ana Steele, you have to get a grip! She would have reacted the same way to your mandate had she not known about you and Mr. Grey – surely._ I try to calm my nerves. Shortly before I set to rise, I hear two women talking quietly while entering the restroom. I stay put. In a sudden move, I raise my feet so they don't rest on the floor.

"So yeah…I'm trying to save this company money, and she has the nerve to say that we couldn't switch suppliers," the first woman says, perturbed. Oh shit, it's that chick from purchasing bitching to someone… _about me_!

"Really? So what did you say?" the second woman asks, intrigued.  
"I told her, ' _No offence, but I'll take Mr. Grey's word over yours. You don't sign my paycheck, honey._ ' Fuck that, she's not costing me my job," the first woman murmurs.

"Well, don't be surprised if Mr. Grey sides with his whore instead of you. She's the one sucking his cock, not _you_ ," the second woman whispers scandalously. You gotta be fucking kidding me! I can't believe what I am hearing!  
"Right. I don't even know what he sees in that little girl to begin with. She's dumb as rocks and doesn't even know the first thing about CCI," the first one bitterly pipes. What?! Why, you little…

"Steele's a slut. She was messing around with Gunther Lewis in finance – and when he wasn't enough, she started fucking the CEO. Don't worry, she wont last for too long here," the second girl responds discretely. My eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. It's worse than I thought that it could be.

"I should take a office pool. See how long she'll even last," the first girl says. The second girl giggles.  
"You should! My vote's for two weeks," the second girl whispers, humored. Well, how about _one day_. I can't deal with people who think like that. I'm done. Finished.

"I have another meeting. I'll talk with you later," the first woman says as they both exit the ladies room without even using it. I sit in the now silent bathroom with my eyes still agape and my mouth wide open in shock. _I can't believe what these girls were just saying about me!_

Oh no! _No, no, no, no…_ My worst fears are now being realized. My thoughts are now being acted out in reality. All of those thoughts…all those feelings that I had inside of me are now manifested in the natural. People have _zero_ respect for me now. They think that I'm behind closed doors sucking Christian's cock and feeding him bad advice. I can't stay here any longer. There's no way I can shine in this company any more.

After a few seconds…minutes even, I finally have the nerve to stand and exit the large stall. I somberly walk to the sink to wash my hands. To my shock, another stall swings open. _And just when I thought I was the only one left in here._ To my utter shock, it's Lacy. _What is she doing on the 4_ _th_ _floor?_ It appears that she was doing exactly what I was doing – hiding in a stall. I remove my hands from the censor and the water stops running. I look at Lacy's disturbed reflection in the mirror.

"Ana – you heard that," she says regretfully. I soberly nod.  
"Fuck them. They don't know what you do for this company. They're just jealous of you," Lacy says adamantly. I tighten my lips in a crooked line as I dry my hands with a towel.  
"It's all about perception, Lacy. Look – I'm going to go home for a few hours and gather myself. I'll be back sometime this afternoon," I tell her, in call that I make on the fly. I need to get out of this building, if only for an hour or two. Maybe I'll return after lunch, if I return to this hellhole at all. Lacy quickly washes and dries her hands before I can leave.

"Okay Ana. I hope you come back… _please_. Call me if you need me," my friend says in a plea. I nod sadly and Lacy reaches in to comfort me with a hug.

….

As Taylor drives me home, I send Christian an email letting him know that I'll be resting at home for a few hours. I don't explain why. Immediately, I shut off my phone. I just want a few hours to myself to figure all of this shit out. I now know that I am working in a hostile environment. I am no longer simply imagining things. People genuinely spite me for having relations with the CEO. The thought causes my stomach to churn.

Taylor doesn't bother to probe me. He just makes the assumption that I'm not feeling well. It's not far from the truth at all. I am feeling miserable. For those who can work in an atmosphere where little or no one respects them, my hat goes off to them. I can't work that way. I need to have some buy-in from those around me. If I can't get people to respect my contribution to the company, then I don't belong there.

Some people work to simply get a paycheck. Granted, that was the initial reason why I took this job in the first place. However, I am now fully invested in GEH. I want to see the company succeed. I spend countless of sleepless nights thinking about how to improve our company and our investments. While others are playing catch with their children, I'm strategizing the next project. I can afford to do that because my boyfriend is often tucked away in his study doing the very same thing.

At home, I lie on my side of the bed still dressed in my work clothes. I sob quietly into my pillow. I am now struggling with my own identity.

' _Mr. Grey's whore!_ ' ' _Steele's a slut!_ ' I hear the disgusting phrases reverb in my mind, repeatedly. _But Ana, they don't understand – it's much deeper than that. You and Christian are in love! You've talked about marriage…and children!_ My own mind tries to talk me off the ledge. But alas, no one will _ever_ understand, nor care about how much in love Christian and I are in. To them, I will always be the girl that sucks the cock of the CEO in order to get her way. In fact, I used my prowess to get Christian to lay off of Lucas Woods. And I'm sure I'd use it again if the opportunity presents itself.

Hell – who am I fooling? I need to get the hell out of this company! After I ' _rest_ ', I will contact Lucas and find out what ever became of his meeting with Jerry Roach. I need to leave GEH now more than ever. As my thoughts continue to parse my mind in a schizophrenic fashion, I surprisingly drift off into a restless sleep.

….

I wake with a start. I've only drifted for about an hour. Immediately, I reach for my Blackberry at my bedside and switch it back on. After a few beats, it buzzes uncontrollably. There are missed calls and texts – mostly from Christian. There is also an onslaught of emails. I begin first with the texts.

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 10:22a: _Ana, are you okay? Where are you?_

 ** _Christian Grey  
_** 10:34a: _I just read your email. Are you not feeling well?  
Call me soon or I will come home._

 ** _Lacy Stevens  
_** 11:52a: _Ana, I am so sorry, but Mr. Grey forced me to tell him what was  
going on with you. I had to tell him what happened in the ladies' room._

Fuck, Lacy! _What in the world did Christian do!_ Before calling him to find out, I decide to check the number of emails unread in my inbox. One particularly stands out. It's a company-wide alert from Christian himself.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Message from the CEO  
Date: October 18, 2011 11:48  
To: All GEH Employees

GEH Employees,

Over the past couple of days, you may have been subjected to hearsay around the company concerning a potential inappropriate relationship between my support manager, Miss Anastasia Steele and myself. For those of you that have personally worked with me, you are well aware that I am not a fan of the rumor mill. I do not appreciate gossip and innuendo of any kind in my company. Therefore, the purpose of this communication is to set the record straight once and for all. After this, I no longer want to hear of any gossip or destructive talk regarding the subject.

Let me assure you that nothing about the relationship between Miss Steele and myself is "inappropriate". Many of you have a private life outside of GEH, which may include a significant other. You are able to balance both a career here in this company along with a quiet personal life outside of these four walls.  
Believe it or not, I also have a private life with a significant other outside of work. However, my significant other so happens to be my support manager here in the office. Miss Steele and I are in a very serious personal relationship that had to be kept under wraps, not only to preserve our privacy but also to maintain the integrity of our working relationship.

Since word has leaked out about our personal relationship, I have caught wind of some very negative comments towards Miss Steele. This is unacceptable. Although Miss Steele would never reveal who has spoken ill about her, you can guarantee that appropriate action will be taken if I ever find out by other means.

Just as many of you would not tolerate anyone speaking badly about your individual significant others, I will not tolerate you speaking filth and lies about mine. Not only will I not permit foul talk against the woman that I love, but I also I will not allow vicious talk against the very same woman who helps to keep this company on its toes.

Because of Anastasia Steele, non-executives currently have access to corporate vehicles. There is also a popular fitness initiative that Miss Steele has spearheaded, along with the employee recognition and mentor/mentee programs. Miss Steele has been the voice of all GEH employees. She is able to work in the trenches with you and then report back to me unlike anyone else prior. In most cases, Miss Steele has made GEH a better place to work.

There are initiatives in place that you may not be aware of where Miss Steele's sole decisions have allowed GEH to generate over five million dollars in revenue in just over a month without the assistance of either my executive staff or myself. Not too many people at the company can tout those very same accomplishments. Needless to say, Miss Steele's record speaks for itself.

Miss Steele is a very vital part of the GEH family. I would hate to lose her talent simply because a select few refuse to work in harmony with her. When Miss Steele makes a judgment call in my place, you are to take it as gospel. I will not be accepting any meetings that are aimed to appeal any decision that she has made.

In conclusion: Yes, Miss Steele and I are indeed a couple. However, that does not discount any of the major accomplishments that she has achieved all on her own accord. Miss Steele is well equipped for the job as my support manager. I hope that this communication has cleared up any and all misconceptions.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

….

I march into Christian's office, seething. He gapes at me from his desk, utterly surprised.

"Why did you send that email without talking to me first!" I snap at him. He winces.  
"Ana, it had to be done. You left here upset. I won't tolerate any of that bullshit. You'll never hear another ill word uttered against you again," he firmly declares. I frown at him.

"Yes, but now it'll only be worse! They'll still be thinking it and they really wont respect me as a peer! It's just that now, they're simply afraid to lose their jobs if they say anything out loud!" I counter bitterly.  
"Good – as they should be," he says petulantly. I lean backwards, amazed at his ignorance. I can't believe he can't see that what he's done has just sealed my fate. I really can't work for GEH any more. I'm done. I'm truly done here.

"You just placed the final nail in my professional casket here at GEH, Christian. I have to quit," I say in a lower tone, expressing not only my frustration but also my sorrow.

"Ana, no. I won't accept your resignation. Give it some time…please. I need you," he lovingly declares. My heart starts to ache. I walk over to his side of the desk and lean against the surface, three feet away from where he is seated.

"Christian, you _have_ me. I will never leave _you_. I just can't work with you anymore. Don't you see?" I plead. He shakes his head.

"Ana, I need you not only in my life, but in my company," he says with determination. And his gray eyes pierce my very being as releases those words from his beautiful mouth.  
"Christian…I have dreams and goals too. And they don't include working at GEH. You _know_ that," I softly plead. He closes his eyes as if pained. My heart falls.

"Ana, please," he sighs, exasperated.  
"You shouldn't have sent that email, Christian," I scold.  
"It had to be done," he says, sticking to his guns. I shake my head at him.

"I wish you could put yourself in my shoes for once. You only see the world from your ivory tower. There's much more going on than you realize," I breathe, hopeless that my words will even make a difference.

"Ana – I hear you, _I do_. But do you _hear me_? I said that I need you by my side. You are my eyes and ears. I can't lose you professionally either," he pushes back. Does he really think I keep things afloat around here? Does he believe that these walls will crumble the moment I walk out of these doors for good?

"Christian, you started this multi-billion dollar company without me and you will continue to be successful…even without me working here," I say with strong assurance.

"But it wont be the same," he says. And the sound of his voice is reminiscent of a small lost boy at the age of four. _Does he think that I'm abandoning him…like his birth mother did?_ No, Christian. No – I'm not abandoning you. I'm just leaving my job. I will always be _yours_ no matter where I end up.

"Me staying here working alongside you is _your_ dream. What about _my_ dream?" I murmur. Again, he closes his eyes as if pained. A lump begins to swell in my throat at the sight of him warring internally with himself.

"Baby…I…I…" Christian can't find the words. He's in a struggle with himself against what he wants and what I want. _Could we somehow compromise? Is there a middle ground?_ Sadly, I don't think there _is_ a middle ground for us. Either he gets what he wants or I get what I want.

"Christian, I have a meeting to prepare for in my office. We'll talk later," I try and soothe. I take my hand and gently run it across his unruly copper hair. He suddenly places his hand over mine, stilling my hand. His eyes roll upward to look at me.

"This is so hard for me, Ana. You know it is," he breathes as if labored.

"I know," I murmur hauntingly.

….

"Hey Ana. Do you have a moment?"

Ros surprises me when she enters my office. She has a gentle look on her strong face. I nod soberly as I turn from my computer screen and focus on her. Ros closes the door behind her and takes a seat in front of my desk.

"I can't imagine what you might be going through right now. I just wanted to tell you that you have my absolute support. Whatever you need, I'm there," Christian's number two in command offers up. Her kind words humble me.

"Ros, thank you," I say in appreciation.  
"Ana, I'm serious. You deserve to be here. People have no inkling as to what you do here. You are bright, professional and tough. Christian needs you and GEH needs you," Ros declares. I wince at her words.

"I'm here on my own accord. I was not… _sent_ , if that's what you're worried about," she smirks. I manage a faint smile. She surely read my thoughts.  
"Anyway, on a separate note, I am happy to hear that you and Christian are together. You are more than good for him. He needed someone like you to come along to show him what matters truly in life. And that has spilled over to him professionally. He is more patient in instances where he wouldn't have been in the past. The executive team and me owe our newfound sanity all to you, Ana," Ros chuckles heartedly. Her humor causes me to giggle.

"Thank you, Ros. I really do appreciate hearing that," I say sincerely.  
"Everyone on the executive staff supports your personal relationship with Christian. Just know that. And we all believe in you as his support manager. People will continue to talk shit Ana, but always remember that we at the top all know that you are more than capable to do your job, Ana," Ros assures me.

My heart swells. So, upper management is confident in my ability. How do I then go about winning over my peers? _Will I ever?_

….

For the past two days, people from all walks of life have come in and out of my office voicing their support for me, and my relationship with Christian. The out poring of support has been so heart warming that I had to personally apologize to Christian for blowing up at him for his company-wide communication. It may have been the best thing that he could have done. However, the long-term effects still remain to be seen. I haven't spoken to Gunther since our fallout even though I've seen him in passing. However, believe it or not, that whole ordeal pales in comparison to a more recent crisis…

I'm over a week late for my period and I am freaking the hell out!

I fear the absolute worse. For the past day or so, Christian's words about wanting to wait to have children play over and over again in my mind. He's not ignorant to my change of mood. Luckily, I have the controversy of our relationship being revealed at work as material to fall back on every time Christian asks what's wrong with me. However, that will only carry me so far.

That night in bed, Christian and I are making out. We are both naked and he murmurs into my ear.

"Are you on your period yet?"  
Fuck.  
"Uh… _no_ ," I exhale nervously. Instantly, his hands stop moving around my body and he looks down at me.

"Ana, you should've had your period by now," he says with concerned eyes.  
Holy shit. _I'm screwed._

"I…I know," I say fearfully.  
"Ana, you've been taking your pill as scheduled… _right_? You haven't missed _any_ days?" he says, wanting reassurance.

" _Well_ …there was that one weekend where we went sailing and soaring. I forgot and had to take two pills at once," I say, awkwardly brandishing my lower row of teeth. Instantly, Christian jolts and sits up in bed. Oh shit! _Nope…there will be no sexy time tonight._

"You're supposed to be taking that pill every fucking day at the same fucking time! How can you be so careless, Anastasia!" he barks at me. Holy shit, he's livid! _Oh man – is he going to break up with me if I'm pregnant?_ My heart constricts as if it's suffocated. _I think I'm going to be sick. Or could it be morning sickness?_ Now I'm getting sicker by the second just thinking about the possibility.

"I…I can take a home pregnancy test," I stutter, sitting up in bed and covering myself with the duvet.  
"No – you will see Dr. Greene! If it's a false alarm, then she can immediately give you the fucking shot! You obviously can't handle the pill!" he snaps at me.

What the fuck, Grey! Seriously!

Do I honestly want to be in a relationship with a man who hates the idea of children so much?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the long delay, faithful readers. Life called and I had to answer. Lots of hot projects at work, spent time with friends, and my son also had a birthday. I go on the road tomorrow for work, but I will try to update again by Sunday from my hotel room._**

 ** _So in this chapter, we end with a pregnancy scare. Like canon, we endure the very same thing. From some of your reviews, the majority of you want Ana to have the time to grow alone with Christian. This is something that she really didn't get to do in the book series. Trust me, I know that once you have a child, your entire world changes. I think that's what Christian fears the most._**

 ** _Next chapter, Ana gets an offer for her dream job. Also, will the threat of pregnancy take its toll on our favorite couple?_**

 ** _Lastly, I've made one final change to the genre. I'm calling it "General." Someone aired their grievance over the "Humor" category. Granted there's not as much humor as I originally intended for this story, but I can't call it "Drama" considering the tone of my first two stories. One day, I will write a genuine "Humor" story. It's truly a goal of mine._** **;)**

 ** _As always, thanks so much for reading. Please review chapter 28. – ST2_**


	29. Chapter 29 - This Woman's Work

**Chapter 29 – This Woman's Work**

I stroll along the vibrantly colored green grass adorned with an assortment of beautiful wild meadow flowers. I can smell the crisp air on this beautiful sunny afternoon. The birds are singing a brand new melody as I saunter across the plush green blades in my bare feet.

" _Mommy! Mommy!_ " What in the hell was that?! Instantly, I turn on my heel and look behind me. _Nothing._

" _Mommy! Mommy!_ " It's as if the sound was coming from directly next to me. I then look down and I see a little copper-haired boy. He looks to be about two or three years-old. He's barefoot wearing cute little khaki shorts and a green polo shirt with horizontal white stripes. Oh my goodness – he looks like… _Christian_! However, his sweet bright blue eyes mirror mine. Oh no…it _can't_ be…

"Hi. Where's your Mommy, little one?" I ask sweetly. The boy gives me a smile that absolutely melts my heart.  
"Silly – _you're_ my Mommy!" he giggles. I gape at him.  
"Well…who's your Daddy?" I ask with a confused gaze.  
"You know Daddy!" he giggles again. I shake my head.

"Where _is_ Daddy?" I quiz the little boy.  
"In his study," he says. Yep, that's _Daddy_ alright. I lower myself down on my knees and gently place my hands on the boy's tiny upper arms.  
"So, what's your name?" I ask. The child narrows his eyes at me. Yep, this is Grey's kid – for sure!

" _Mommy!_ " he scolds. Okay, okay…so I should know his name, but I don't. I don't even remember giving birth to this kid, much less his name.  
"So, when was the last time you saw… _Grandma_?" I throw out there.

"Which one? Crazy Grandma Number 1, or Crazy Grandma Number 2?" the boy asks with a puzzled wince. I fall back from my knees and onto my rear, laughing hysterically. Shit, even this kid knows how um… _special_ his grandparents are! This is great. I keep talking.

"So, who's the craziest Grandma?" I quiz again.  
"The one who keeps bugging you and Daddy to make me a big brother," the boy says with a frown. I giggle. Yep, that would be Grace. I always assumed that my mother was nuttier than Christian's.

"You don't want to be a big brother?" I ask sweetly.  
"Well… _I don't know_. We have a great big house. As long as the baby doesn't touch my toys, it should be okay," he says with a shrug of his little shoulders. This kid is freaking hilarious!

"Oh, it won't be a problem. Your Daddy's quite loaded so I'm sure your future baby brother will have his very own things," I lovingly reason with the child. The boy frowns at me, which takes me by surprise. _What did I say to startle him?_

"Baby _brother_?" he gasps.  
"Yeah…or _whatever_ ," I brush off with a chuckle.  
"Mommy, you told me that you had a little girl in there," the boy says. I wince at him.

I look down at my belly. Holy shit! _I'm huge!_ I'm pregnant! The little boy then gently places his tiny palms on the bump protruding through my yellow summer dress. As soon as I look back up, I awaken in bed.

Shit! It was just a dream. _But it seemed so real!_ I roll over onto my side to face Christian's side of the bed, but he's not there. Yep…it was only a dream. The Christian in my reality doesn't even want one child, much less _two_.

For some strange reason, I rub on my belly over my long satin nightgown. I don't know if anything's in there, but if so, I'm going to love it no matter _what_ – with or without Christian by my side.

….

The ride into work Friday morning is… _odd_. Christian and I barely say two words to each other. He's still pissed at me for missing the pill and potentially being pregnant. _You know what, Grey? Not everyone can be as perfect as you! Look – you took me sailing and soaring. We went one week without having sex – that pill was the last thing on my mind!_

Now, I wished I would have driven myself to work this morning to avoid riding in with him. Hell…Christian is behaving like the child that he doesn't want me to be pregnant with. Pregnant or not, are we ever going to get past this? Suddenly, the scene present as we near Grey House violently snaps me out of my thoughts. Holy hell!

The front of Grey House is swarming with paparazzi. I gasp in shock.  
" _Shit_ – someone must have leaked my memo from yesterday. Taylor, take us to the service entrance in the rear of the building," Christian barks at his trusty employee.  
" _Sir_ ," Taylor replies as he quickly whips around, avoiding the swarm of reporters and photographers.

Christian and I quickly enter the service entrance without any fan fair. We enter the elevator and Christian presses the buttons for our individual floors. He and I stand side by side in utter silence. _Why is he behaving this way? Why won't he talk to me?_ Even I can't figure out what to say to him. And now, we are being hounded by the press about our relationship while we potentially face something that's _pretty life changing_. Christian breaks the silence.

"I'll have Lacy get you in to see Dr. Greene this afternoon," he says, blasé. I don't respond. Instead, I close my eyes to keep from rolling them. For his sake, I hope that I'm not pregnant. I don't want to see his reaction to the news if he's behaving in this manner without even knowing for a fact if I'm pregnant or not.

And then it hits me: Christian is still a little boy himself. He's extremely stubborn and selfish. How would Christian even be able to contend with his small clone if he is still in the process of maturing _himself_? _Christian Grey, you're almost thirty years old! Grow the hell up!_ When you have sex as much as we do, pregnancy is always a risk, _with_ or _without_ birth control! Grrr! The only sure bet is abstinence, which I'm sure he won't even entertain. Hell, even I wouldn't go for that. I _love_ having sex with him. _Too bad we didn't get to do it last night. Christian was way too upset to have sex._ My heart plunges at the thought.

Without looking back or saying a word to him, I exit the elevator on my floor and proceed towards my office. He doesn't say a word behind me as the elevators close. _Jerk!_ I am _so mad_ at him right now.

Maybe it'll be for the best if I'm not pregnant. I can't deal with this shit for eight months – _his crappy attitude_. Why can't he just be an adult about this? Then a thought pops into my mind. _Should you even be together? Are you incompatible? You want kids, Ana. You_ _ **love**_ _kids. Does he?_ I shake away the nagging thoughts. I may be mad at Fifty, but he's _my_ Fifty. I love him. We'll just have to work it out somehow, no matter what happens. _We have to._

At my desk, I humor myself and do a quick news search in a popular search engine. Tons of news items appear in the results concerning ' _Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor_ ' dating his support manager and Grey putting the _smack down_ on his employees via a company-wide memo who spoke against his ' _new lady love_ '. Fuck! It's everywhere. I didn't know the extent of Christian's popularity in the community. He's _huge_!

Obviously, the people want to know more about the lady he's with. I shudder at the thought. I'm not a front-and-center kind of girl. I much prefer my life behind the scenes. As I click on one article after the next, the lump in my throat grows. I am now tabloid fodder. There's even a picture of Christian and I together at the Chamber of Commerce banquet. I almost forgot we had taken that photo. Oddly, I think I look _okay_ in that picture. Normally, I hate how I look in photos. Grey on the other hand always looks beautiful. I frown at the thought. _I'm still mad at him._

Quickly, I click on another article. _Whoa_ – someone from GEH is quoted!

 ** _A GEH employee was quoted saying that Grey's new love is "confident, kind, and extremely competent in her job as Grey's support manager. Ana's not just a pretty face. You'll definitely be hearing more about Ana Steele as time progresses, I'm certain of it."_**

I gape at the screen. _I wonder who said that._ It's probably an executive. _But an executive wouldn't have spoken so freely to the press like that._ Then, who is it? Whoever it was, that was really sweet of them to say. However, I'm sure not too many non-executives will echo their sentiment. The others may have already started that pool counting down the days when I leave. Hell, even I might put my money in that pool right now.

Putting an end to my stream of thoughts and my web search, my personal cell phone buzzes in my purse. I quickly retrieve it and see that it is Kate calling. Oh boy – it's _Miss Seattle Times_.

"Ana," she greets. It almost sounds like a gasp.  
"Hey Kate," I wryly reply, immediately knowing why I'm getting such a peculiarly early phone call from my best friend. Yep, she wants the scoop. It's time for the _Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition_.

"So…my boss wanted to know if I could score an interview with you," she says awkwardly. It's worse than I thought. She wants to interview me about my relationship with the CEO of GEH. Umm…how about _hell no_?!

I'm in a really bad place right now, and the last thing I want to do is talk to the media about my life, even if the one interviewing me is my very best friend. Shit, I could be pregnant and my boyfriend is acting like a jackass right now.

"Kate, I don't want an interview," I try to say with care. I love my best friend and I would do anything for her. But I won't exploit my relationship with my boyfriend, especially when it's so volatile right now.

"Ana, I totally understand. I just thought I'd ask. But that's not the only reason why I called. Elliot's working this weekend. Are you free for a little shopping and lunch tomorrow morning?" she asks. Well, I can do that. And it'll get me out the house with Mr. Grumpy Pants, even if it is shopping. _I hate shopping._

"Sounds good," I reply.  
"Great. I won't keep you. We'll catch up tomorrow. Ten o'clock good?" Kate asks.  
"Great – see you then. I'll pick you up at the apartment," I reply.  
"Sweet," she concurs.

It'll be good to get away for some much needed girl time. Maybe some time away will be good for Christian too. Perhaps I need to take even more time away from Escala. Maybe he'll lighten up and stop being so crabby. _But what if you're pregnant? What then? He will_ _ **never**_ _'lighten up'._ I shake away the devastating thought. I can't think about that right now. I hope to find out one way or the other soon. But for now, I need to keep my mind from wondering ' _what if_ ' and concentrate on my morning.

Friday morning drags slowly. Not only do I have to endure a series of mind-numbing meetings, but I have to contend with Christian's shitty attitude along with the looming potential threat of being knocked up.

As if the ongoing odd treatment from my peers wasn't enough, I have to endure the silent treatment from my boyfriend. And when he does finally speak to me, it's usually a smart ass remark about me failing to take my pill as I should. _I already have a father to scold me, Grey – I don't need two!_

I also can't seem to get that little boy from my dream out of my head. I almost want to go back to sleep so I can see him again and ask him more questions. I wonder what I named him. _Ana – it was only a dream._ I shake away my thoughts and refocus on work.

Between morning meetings I make it to my desk to prep for the next one. Suddenly, my phone rings. It's Lacy.

"Ana – I just got you in to see Dr. Greene after lunch. She had a last minute cancelation. Are you okay?" she asks, concerned. Oh fuck. I can't tell her that I'm going in to get a pregnancy test.  
"It's just a check-up. I'm late…in getting _checked up_ , that is," I bumble. Shit! _Smooth, Steele – real smooth._

"Oh, totally – I get it. I need to see my doctor soon as well. Thanks for reminding me," Lacy giggles. I let out a forced chuckle through my nose.  
"Thanks for setting that up, Lace. I'll catch you later," I tell her shortly before we disconnect the call.

During the last meeting before lunch hour, Christian is present as we hear an update from finance. I am out of it as I imaging the pregnancy test coming back positive. Maybe Christian and I will get married sooner than later if I am. Even though he's pissed, I can't imagine him leaving me high and dry.

….

I can't eat knowing what looms shortly afterwards. I'll be heading out to see Dr. Greene and finding out if I'm carrying a little life inside of me. I could throw up just thinking about it. My nerves are a complete wreck. My desk phone suddenly rings, startling me. It's Grey.

"Hello," I answer plainly.  
"I'll be going with you to Dr. Greene's," he says. Oh – really? He wants to be present if she tells me that I'm pregnant? _Can you handle that, Grey? Could you? I don't think that you could._ I'm too out of it to argue with him.

"Okay," I say, nonchalant.  
"I'll meet you at your office and we'll head down the service elevator. Taylor's waiting," he says.  
"Sure," I reply. Yep – I'm not looking forward to this at all.

A short time later, Christian and I enter Northwest Hospital to meet Dr. Greene in her office.  
"My mother's not at work today, _thank God_. She'd wonder why we were here if she saw us," Christian murmurs with a frown. I sigh. _Yeah, that wouldn't be good._

We enter Dr. Greene's quaint office. To our surprise, she's already in the lobby waiting, although we arrive fifteen minutes early.

"Oh good, you're here Ana. _Mr. Grey?"_ Dr. Greene says, obviously surprised to see Christian.  
"Dr. Greene. Hello," he says robotically. And the look on Grey's face is more than telling. He wants this over and done with just as much as I do.

"Ana, let's head back to my exam room. Did you want Mr. Grey present?" she asks. I look over at him and he gives me a stern look. _Oh boy._ He's annoyed, but I can still read that he doesn't want to have to wait outside for me.  
"Yes," I say after turning from him to look at her.  
"Fine. Right this way," she says to the two of us.

We walk down the short hallway like two death row inmates. _Whoa, it's not that bad, Steele!_ Well, I don't want to be pregnant yet. But if I am, would it be so bad? I think back to that little boy in my dreams. He was absolutely beautiful. Surely if Christian and I can make a little human like that, it wouldn't necessarily be a terrible thing. _But what about Grey?_ Oh yeah, it's always back to Grey and how _he_ feels. Silly me. I scoff at the thought.

In her office, Christian and I sit opposite Dr. Greene.

"So Ana…why are we here today?"  
"Well…I'm late – for my period," I say ashamedly. I look over at Grey and he's looking down at his hands planted firmly on his lap. He does not want to be here. _Well, that makes two of us, Grey._

"Oh, I see. How late are you?" the doctor asks.  
"A week," I murmur weakly.

"Other than your missed period, have you had any pain? Any odd discharge?"  
"No."  
"And you've been taking your pill as scheduled?"

I close my eyes. Before I respond, I look over at Christian who is looking at me with chastising eyes. Shit! _Yes, I know…it's all my fault. I'm careless, as you say, Grey._

"All accept this one time. Three weeks ago, I missed one day and had to take two pills the next day," I reveal. The doctor sighs. Oh shit, that doesn't sound good. She takes a pause that's a little too long for my liking. _Speak, woman! My life hangs in the balance, here!_

"Have you been through a high amount of stress lately?" she eventually asks. I wince at her question. _Have I?_

"Yes," I say quietly.  
"I'm sure. I see you two are all over the news today," she quickly chuckles in a sigh. Oh geez.

"Look, we don't recommend you missing one day of the pill. But one is surely better than two. We can do a blood test for early detection. If you're pregnant, the hCG hormone will be running rampant in your body. Let's go ahead and draw your blood. We can run the test right here and get you an answer before you leave. How does that sound?" Dr. Greene says, peppy.

 _To tell you the truth Dr. Greene, it sounds real shitty._ I'm freaking out right now. Even if the tone of her voice says that she doubts that I am pregnant, I don't feel any better. And I have Mr. Crabby equally freaking out next to me, and he's as silent as a mime. _What a day, what a day._

A short time afterwards, she preps and sanitizes my arm before wrapping it in a latex band and drawing my blood into a tube. When she's done, she quickly loosens and remove the band and patches up the site with a small bandage.

"I'll be back shortly with the results. Please wait here," Dr. Greene tells Christian and I. She then leaves the two of us alone in the exam room, closing the door. Fuck! _What now?_

Christian lets out a labored sigh before standing up and pacing the room. He's in a very rare position right now. Up to this point, this beautiful, fucked up man had control of his surroundings. For the first time, all control is out of his hands – _and he hates it_. He doesn't want me to be pregnant. And as I watch him frantically pace the room, I am secretly hoping that I am not pregnant either. Christian couldn't handle it. _I couldn't hand him._

The next five minutes would be the longest in my life. As calls ping Christian's cell phone, he shoots them directly to voicemail before resuming his pacing in the small exam room. I look down at my knotted fingers on my lap. A short time later, a light knock on the door startles us. Quickly, Christian stops pacing and stares at the door. Dr. Greene immediately enters and closes the door behind her. _Oh shit! She's not smiling or anything! What is it?!_

"Well, good news. You're _not_ pregnant. You missing your period is stress related, more than likely," Dr. Greene declares with an even expression.

Before I can even react, I hear the longest sigh of relief from Christian. I close my eyes, pained by the extent of his satisfaction. _Are you fucking kidding me?! You're_ _ **that**_ _glad that I'm not pregnant with_ _ **your**_ _child?!_ Well, I should be happy too, but surprisingly, I'm hurt. Too hurt to even speak.

"Can you give her the shot now?" I can hear Christian say in the background. It's like I'm not even in the room anymore.

"Actually, the shot might work better for you, Ana. You'll just have to remember to come and see me every three months for another one. For the next seven days, make sure to use condoms until the shot takes effect," I vaguely hear her say. I'm not engaged at all. I'm trapped in my tormenting stream of thought.

I really don't know what to do with this man. If he loves me as he says he does, he wouldn't push me away if there was a chance that I was pregnant with our baby. Yes… _our_ baby. However, Christian has showed me his true colors. _Yep, Fifty Shades._ When it mattered the most, he emotionally abandoned me.

Sure, he came to the doctor with me, but it was only for _his_ sole purpose, not mine. He wanted to make certain that I wasn't pregnant and ensure that I was placed on another means of birth control. At this point, I feel like doing away with contraption altogether. Having sex with this man is now the last thing on my mind. I am _pissed_ at him.

"Thank God," I hear him whisper by my side.  
"You'll do better on the shot. I'll personally see to it that you're back here every three months," he murmurs to me as Dr. Greene steps out to gather the items for the shot. I don't look at him. The doctor returns shortly after.

"Alright Ana, one final needle prick and you are good to go," Dr. Greene proudly declares as she approaches me once more with a syringe.

….

I've been ignoring his emails, texts and phone calls for the remainder of the afternoon. Honestly, I'm too upset to even be at work right now, but I stick it out anyhow.

Even though Christian was elated that I turned up not to be pregnant, I didn't make it easy for him to celebrate. Just as he gave me the silent treatment this morning before our appointment, I gave that shit right back to him.

During the entire drive back to Grey House, Christian pleaded over and over again about how this was for the best and that he prefers us to be married first before we have children. And I know that's all fine and dandy, but _still_. His reaction before and after doesn't make it okay. It says a lot about him – _and none of its good_.

All I could say to him is that I really didn't want to talk about it right now. Hopefully I'll feel like it tonight – although I seriously doubt that I will. Thinking back on the day, I wish I could sit down and have a one-on-one talk with Dr. Flynn. I really need to understand Christian. The problem is that _I don't_. There's so much about this very complex man that I have yet to comprehend. Whoever said that women are complicated and men are simple to understand never met Christian Grey. He's unlike any other man that I've ever known.

Suddenly, my personal cell phone rings. _It can't be Christian trying to talk again. He never calls me on my personal phone – only my desk phone or on my work Blackberry._ I look at the caller ID and see an unrecognizable Seattle-area phone number. Perplexed, I answer it.

"Hello?" I awkwardly greet.  
"Anastasia Steele?" a gruff male voice speaks out.  
"Yes," I say, still confused. _Who is this?_

"Miss Steele, it's Jerry Roach over at Seattle Independent Publishing. How are you this afternoon?" he says. Holy shit! It's Jerry Roach! I sit with a stunned look on my face, and an excited smile slowly forms across my lips.

"M…Mr. Roach! _Hello_!" I say, nervous. _Oh my God! He called!_  
"Yes, well I was recently in touch with a mutual pal of ours…Lucas Woods," he says. I sigh kindly. _Good ole Lucas!_

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would be free to do lunch with me on Monday. I would like to know a little more about you," he says. My goodness! Is this an interview? Well, he said he wants to get to know me. Maybe it's an _informal_ interview. Whatever it is, I need to make an impactful impression on this man. He's my key into publishing!

"Yes – I'm free! _Absolutely_!" I say eagerly. _Too_ eagerly, in fact. _Gosh, Steele – get a grip._  
"Fantastic. Does noon on Monday work for you?" he proposes.  
"Perfect," I respond.  
"Great. I'll email you the location details to your personal address. I look forward to meeting you, Miss Steele," Mr. Roach says.  
"Same here, Mr. Roach!" I reply shortly before we hang up.  
My gray skies are now blue. I am meeting with Jerry Roach, head of SIP.

 _Yes!_

….

Saturday morning is pretty much the same as Friday morning was. Except this time, it's me being quiet instead of Christian. I am disappointed in the way that he behaved during the past twenty four hours. He is adamant concerning _me_ being the careless one in all of this. However, it's very difficult to get knocked up alone, if not impossible. It truly takes two people to tango. When will he realize that he's being highly unreasonable?

Christian barely slept, _if at all_ …I assume. Friday night, I fell asleep in our bed alone. Saturday morning, I wake up…still alone. There were moments where I could hear the faint sounds of the grand piano playing in the great room. And when I didn't hear him playing, I can guarantee he was tucked away in his study, working hard.

I shower and dress before entering the kitchen and placing a Pop-Tart into the toaster. _Grey can fend for himself this morning. I'm not cooking breakfast today._ Normally, I cook on Saturdays and Sundays, as Mrs. Jones is off on the weekends. Not today. I'm still upset at him. Thankfully, I'm leaving here to pick up Kate soon to go shopping. I look forward to a much needed break away from Christian's _ivory tower_.

As I nibble on my Pop-Tart, I check on a few emails on my work phone and reply to some of them. Pretty soon, it's time for me to head out. I still haven't seen Christian at all this morning. Just as I set to head out towards the elevator, something stops me. _Shit – I need to at least tell him where I am going._ I may be mad, but the last thing I want to do is worry him. I turn on my heel and walk to his study.

Although the door to his study is cracked open, I knock on it.  
"Yes," he says. I open the door wider to see him working behind his desk in a t-shirt and pj pants. He looks up at me, startled. He then scans me from head to toe.

"Where are you going?" he says even before I can tell him. Whoa, he looks… _worried_.  
"I'm going to spend the day with Kate," I respond. He frowns at me. He opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it again. _What is it you want to say, Christian? Just go ahead and say it – geesh! You don't want me going out with Kate right now while we're still sorting things out. I get it._

"When will you be back home?" he finally says.

So no argument? _Whoa – that's a first._ I'm going out with my best friend, the one who Christian so happens to _can't stand_ while he and I are in the middle of a _major_ disagreement…okay – _fight_. It's pretty volatile territory. I'm sure that he hates the very idea. However, Grey knows me well enough. He knows that he can't hold me captive here.

"I'll be home before dinner," I assure him. He nods. I guess I'll cook for him then. Grey may be an asshole, but he's _my_ asshole.  
"Bye," I say as I turn to head off.  
"Bye – have fun," I hear him call out as I set off.

I make it to the elevator in the foyer. There's a little spark of hope that wants him to follow me out, but he doesn't. As the elevator arrives and I enter, I feel a strong pang of disappointment. _He's not fighting for you, Ana._ Has Christian given up on me? I sigh in dismay as the elevator doors close.

….

After some serious shopping, Kate and I stop by a sandwich place for lunch. As we eat, I tell her about everything that's been going on at work. I tell her about Gunther and how he initially asked me out, only to later see Christian and me kissing at the Space Needle. I explain how Gunther was the catalyst that started this whole mess with outing Christian and I to the company as a couple, even though I promised to do it myself in another three weeks. I also tell her about how some of the women at the office were being bitchy to me before Christian's memo went out.

"Holy shit, Ana! You need to find another job, stat! I think finding something out on your own will not only be good for you, but for your relationship with Grey," advises Kate. My thoughts exactly, my friend.

"Funny you should mention that. I have a lunch meeting with the president of a small publishing house on Monday," I beam at her.  
"Ana…that's great!" Kate says, excited.  
"But…" I say with a look of uncertainty.

" _But_ what? There's no _but_ here, Ana. Knock 'em dead on Monday!" coaches Kate.  
"Christian doesn't want me to leave GEH, Kate. If he finds out that I'm meeting with the head of SIP, he'll show up…just like he did during my blind dates," I smirk at her. Kate rolls her eyes, but to my surprise she doesn't say anything negative about Christian.

"Well hell, put me on your calendar. Say you're having lunch with me and then meet this publishing head instead," suggests Kate. _Well damn…there you go._

"Done," I smile.

….

I return home after shopping and lunch with Kate around three in the afternoon. To my surprise, Christian is in the great room standing by the window. He turns and faces me when I enter the room.

"Hey," he says sweetly.  
"Hey," I respond. I'm not as warm. We still have some issues to sort out.  
"What did you get?" he asks as he approaches me. I meet him in the middle.  
"Just a couple of dresses for work," I respond, holding up the garment bag in my arms. He lifts the bag out of my arms and kisses me on the cheek. I wince at him. I hope he's not acting as if what happened yesterday and the day before didn't happen… _because it did._ Before I can confront him, he throws me a curveball.

"I'll put this away for you. I want to take you to that property I was telling you about. You'll have a great view of the area while the sun's still out. Then, we'll go to dinner," he says. _I was planning on cooking for him tonight._

"Okay, but we need to talk," I say soberly.  
"I know, I know," he says regretfully.  
"We'll talk at dinner?" I ask.  
"Yes," he responds. _Good._ He kisses my forehead before heading to the bedroom to put away my new purchases.

Three hours later, we're at Christian's club up high in the Columbia Tower having dinner. I still can't shake the magical feeling I felt when walking across that meadow overlooking The Sound. It's just as it was in my dream. I knew that Christian and I were meant to be there as soon as we step foot in that place this afternoon.

"So, you're sure? You want to keep the house that's there?" he asks.  
"Yes – I _love_ the house. It just needs a little…nurturing. Don't tear it down. I equate that house to our relationship," I smirk at him. He frowns at me.

"Are you saying that our relationship is like an abandon and dilapidated house?" he says, affronted. I giggle.  
"Christian, that house is _not_ dilapidated. It's a mansion that's been empty for a long time. _Of course_ it's going to fall apart if no one has lived there in quite some time," I reason.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and close on the property right away," he declares. I tighten my lips in a line. I'm happy, but I'm still… _void_. We've got issues. Issues that we can't bring with us whenever we move to the new house – _whenever that occurs_. I can't help but to still be disappointed in how Christian behaved during my pregnancy scare.

"Christian…I think we should see Dr. Flynn. _Together_ ," I finally say. He frowns at me.  
"Why?" he says.  
"Because – we have issues," I say plainly.  
"The only issue we had was you not taking your pill. That has since been resolved," he says as if it's an open and shut case. _I don't think so, Grey._

"You were really shitty to me when you found out that I missed my period," I spit out. He gapes at me.  
"Ana – we're not ready to have children. You know that," he argues.  
"I know, but still. You really hurt my feelings – before the doctor's visit and even after we got the results. You were _way too happy_ ," I express to him.

" _Hell yes_ I was happy, Ana. We don't have time to change shitty diapers. We're not married yet, we have a company to run, and I still have an entire world to show you," he reasons. _We_ have a company to run?

"Christian – as I said, I would like for us to see Dr. Flynn together. I need to understand why you are the way you are," I try and reason with him. Christian begins to run his hand through his hair. _Uh oh…he's frustrated._

"Ana, you know why I am the way I am. You don't need Dr. Flynn to tell you that. I have issues from childhood… _blah, blah, blah_ ," he says, rolling his eyes. So he doesn't want me to see Flynn with him. I give up trying.

….

I wake up Sunday morning just as I woke up on Saturday morning. _Alone_. I don't know if Christian even came to bed last night. Why is he being so stubborn? He shows me this beautiful land and home and says that he's buying it….for _us_. Yet, he hasn't tried to resolve our issues from days before. Does he expect me to just sweep things under the rug and move on to live in this big beautiful home with him and not resolve our issues? I don't think so.

I stare at the high ceilings from bed. _What else can I do?_ He won't entertain the idea of us seeing Dr. Flynn together. How can I get through to this man? Maybe it will take me leaving the company for him to see straight. Right now, he's taking me for granted – I feel. _Hey, what if I moved out of Escala…will he hear me then_? No, I can't do that. He would lose his ever loving mind if I abandoned him. However, I feel like I am slowly losing mine in this penthouse the longer things continue to fester between us.

I sigh in frustration and I turn to my side facing the door. It's cracked. Obviously Christian's been in the room because I know I shut the door completely last night. Before I can contemplate when Christian was actually in this room, it flies open. _Holy shit!_ I see a little light brown flash scurry across the floor and head towards the bed. What the fuck was that!

I look down. _Oh my gosh!_ I quickly hop down on the floor and meet a little brown furry thing. It's a puppy! It's so small and precious! _What's a puppy doing here?_ I fold it into my arms. It's so adorable!

"He's an Australian labradooodle."

 _He?_

I look up and see Christian standing by the doorway, smiling. I gape at him.  
"A puppy?" I gasp. I can't stop petting him. He's so precious.  
"His name is Sparky," Christian says. _Sparky?_ I giggle and Christian smiles at me. He approaches me and the puppy and gets on his hands and knees along with us.

"Why did you get a dog?" I ask him, humored.  
"To make up for Friday. Also, Sparky will be practice for us," Christian smirks. With a stupid grin, I nuzzle Sparky's nose. Okay, so this is Christian Grey's way of apologizing. I guess it'll have to do… _for now_. But I will ask him again about Dr. Flynn. We still have issues that we need to resolve. Christian must realize this.

I place Sparky over my shoulder and Christian pets his silky light brown coat along with me. _Aww, Sparky's so cute!_

"I just find it hilarious that you got a dog. We're always away working," I say.  
"Well, maybe Sparky will change that," Christian says. Maybe he's right. Having a dog will force us to both be home at a decent hour every night.

….

That night for dinner, I make a delicious seafood bake for Christian and I. Afterwards, the two of us take Sparky out for his first little walk on a leash. We stroll the night streets of a Seattle that's winding down in preparation for Monday.

Christian takes the leash away from me after a few blocks.  
"Baby, I'm sorry for the way I reacted about you potentially being pregnant," he says. _What! He apologized?!_ I am completely blown away, and he knows it. I can tell by his amused expression.

"I picture the two of us getting married at our brand new home at The Sound. We're going to do things right, Ana. Marriage first. Then for a few years, we'll travel the world together…with Sparky, of course. Then sometime after that, we'll have children," he says. And the picture he paints of our future together seems all so clear. I swoon at the thought.

"Also, I want you to eventually be my equal and run GEH along with me," he adds. Whoa! Are you fucking kidding me?! I gasp.

"Baby, I know you can do it. You're already _doing it_ ," he says in an encouraging tone.  
"Christian, I really appreciate your faith in me – honest, I do. I hate sounding like a broken record, but being co-CEO of a behemoth of a company has never been a dream of mine. I love books, Christian," I say, slightly frustrated. Christian closes his eyes if pained.

" _I know, I know, I know_ ," he rehearses in a murmur over and over again. However, his face doesn't show that he truly _knows_. He is still warring with the fact.

"What if I create a publishing division and you can run that too?" he says in a compromise. I gape at him.  
"Christian, you promised me that you wouldn't do that. The condition of me moving in with you at Escala in the first place was that you wouldn't create a publishing arm at GEH," I sternly remind him. Again, Christian closes his eyes, but this time it's in defeat. He runs both hands through his unruly hair.

I stop in my tracks and so does he. Poor Sparky is wondering why we're no longer moving.

"Christian, that beautiful picture you just painted of us…it's still there. _I'm_ in that picture. You, me, Sparky… Nothing will change. I just won't be working at GEH." Wow, I can't believe that I just said that. However, it had to be said. After a few beats, Christian counters.

"Well, why do you need to work at all then? You don't have to work. You can stay home and read all of the books you want," he suggests. I frown at him.  
"Christian, I _can't_ just sit at home and do nothing, you know that," I sigh in exasperation.

"You wouldn't be doing _nothing,_ Ana. You'll be reading, which you love to do. And if you get bored with that, you can always come to work at Grey House whenever you'd like."

He can't be fucking serious.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to _work_ and I'll be _working_ in publishing. That's all there is to it," I snap at him. He winces at me, taken aback by my gumption.

It's at that moment when I realize that if I do land a job at SIP, it will be a fight to the death with this man.

…

Monday afternoon, I meet Jerry Roach at the restaurant as scheduled. We shake hands, sit and quickly review the menu to order our lunches before we dive into conversation.

"So, Anastasia…"  
"Please, call me Ana."

"Ana – Lucas Woods has sung your praises to me. I just had to meet the young lady who's had a sudden meteoric rise at GEH. That's no small feat," he gleams at me. I giggle at him. Might as well address the elephant in the room.

"So, I take it that you haven't seen the news lately?" I chuckle nervously. Mr. Roach flashes me a telling grin.  
"I'm well aware that you are dating Christian Grey. However, I hear that it doesn't discount all that you have accomplished in the company in such a very short time. The only question I have at this point is: Why would you want to leave the company and work for a little organization like SIP?" he asks intently. Well it's a no brainer, really.

"My goal has always been to work in publishing. Since I was a little girl, literature has always been my escape. I've been nurtured by all of the classics. I've graduated with honors from WSUV with a degree in English Literature with my eye remaining on the prize. That prize for me is a career in editing," I pour out. The words come out naturally. That credo is imbedded into my very being. I've always wanted to work in the field of literature. _Always_.

"Well Ana, let me be direct with you. I have so many editors that have worked for me that treat their tasks as simply a job. It would be extremely novel to employ someone who truly has a love for literature," he says. _Is that a sign of relief on his face? Am I exactly what he's looking for?_ Yes, I love the written word. It takes me to such wonderful places without even leaving the comfort of the chaise longue in the library at Escala.

"It's fitting that I so happened to finally get around to calling Lucas back. I've been busier than ever at the office. Unfortunately, I just fired an editor last week and I'm sort of in a bind," Roach reveals. I gape at him. Holly crap! No – he can't be asking me to fill an editing position yet. _Assistant editor, maybe._

"Yes. The editor I just let go got caught on CCTV sexually harassing his assistant. Our staff is overwhelmed as it is. Now with this editor gone, they are just absolutely swamped," he laments. _Whoa!_ I can't see Christian letting me work in a place where someone was sexually harassed. That's creepy!

"Anyway Ana, I don't mean to bog you down with our drama. I just wanted to give you some idea of what we're enduring over at SIP. It's not going to be a cakewalk. However, I'm sure that with your work ethic, you will make the best of it – all while practicing your love for the literary arts. What I'm saying is that I would like to give you a shot as editor."

 _He can't be serious.  
_ "Editor's assistant, you mean... _right_?" I breathe. _  
_"No, _editor_. Mr. Grey gave you a shot, and you delivered. I would like to give you the same opportunity over at SIP. I would like to put you on a two week trial as editor over a literary division. If that doesn't work out, we can take a step back and put you on as an editor's assistant. Lucas has faith in you, Mr. Grey has faith in you, so therefore you come highly vetted, Ana. I don't think I'll be disappointed betting on you," he gleams at me. My throat is in knots. I don't know what to say. I manage to gasp, and he appears amused by me being awestruck.

" _Wow_ …Mr. Roach. If you don't mind, can I have a day or so to consider your generous offer?" I beseech. Even though this decision is a no-brainer, I need to assess the pros and cons of taking this position.

"Absolutely, Ana. Here's my card. Not only do I want you to call me with your ' _yes_ ' answer – I also want you to call me if you have any questions that will help you to make the best decision for you. If you do take the job, I am perfectly fine with a start date of two weeks from your acceptance date," Roach says agreeably.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I humbly reply.

As lunch is served, Mr. Roach and I click really well. After telling him a little bit more about me, Roach raves about how he admires my drive through college and how quickly I was able to make a name for myself over at GEH. He also voiced that he expects me to bring that same drive as editor at SIP. I assure him that I will do exactly that.

"So, does Mr. Grey have any clue that you are here?" he inquires. I clinch my teeth with an awkward grin that screams of my guilt.  
"No. He actually doesn't want me to leave GEH," I murmur.  
"Oh, I see," he says. And he looks reluctant now. Oh shit! He like other business leaders in the Seattle area understand _the Christian Grey influence_. Maybe he doesn't want to wake the sleeping giant. _Gosh, Mr. Roach. Please take a chance on me. Please!_

"He knows that working in publishing has always been my dream," I say, almost in a plea.  
"Well, you can't knock someone's dream. If you want something bad enough, you go after it," Roach says emphatically.  
"Exactly," I concur.

 _Yeah Grey – don't go shooting down my dream because it doesn't fit your perfect picture._

….

I have a scheduled call-back with Jerry Roach Wednesday morning. Up until the moment I entered my office at Grey House to make the call, I didn't know what I was going to do. It was honestly one of the toughest decisions that I ever had to make.

So now to tell Christian. I could sense that he's been behaving oddly during the past 24 hours. I don't know if he could tell that I have been holding something back from him. Traditionally, in any normal relationship, a girlfriend would share _everything_ with her boyfriend. However, if that boyfriend is Christian Grey and he likes to have control over any and everything, it's difficult to give him advance notice on anything. This man will manipulate and readjusts the path if he needs to. In order to prevent that from happening, I couldn't tell him about my lunch meeting with Jerry Roach until I knew that I had a job offer on the table.

I make the dreadful march up to the 20th floor to meet with him for our daily check-in time. Since we live together, we often have breakfast at home instead of work during our meeting time. This allows us to push our check-in meetings to later in the morning now.

As I approach the reception area, my stomach begins to churn.  
"Hey Ana!" Andrea beams at me. I force a smile past my nerves back at her.  
"Hi Andrea," I greet in return. The office phone rings and Andrea answers immediately, politely mouthing at me to excuse her before she does.

"Ana," Lacy says as she rises from her seat to approach me at the counter.  
"Hey," I say nervously. Shit. I guess I'll tell Lacy what's going on after I meet with Christian. _Maybe she'll hear doors slamming after it's all done and she'll figure it out then._ I shudder at the thought. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I hope that Christian surprises me and takes the news in a calm and mature manner. _I hope._

"Guess what – Gunther just quit," Lacy informs me discretely. _What?!_ I gape at her.  
" _Really_?" I gasp, shocked. Talk about timing!  
"Yep. I don't know why, but he apparently called Brad Smith last night and told him that he wasn't coming back in to work," Lacy reveals.  
"Holy shit," I sigh under my breath.  
"I know. I'm sure Brittany knows the scoop. I'll find out what happened," she assures me.

I really don't care why Gunther quit, honestly. My mind is on other things. I have something to do right now that I am shaking in my heels about. _Let's just get this over with._

"I have my check-in meeting. I'll call you when I get back to my desk," I whisper to her. Lacy narrows her eyes at my in concern.  
"Is everything okay?" she murmurs.  
"We'll talk," I promise. Lacy nods and I head towards Christian's office.

Here goes nothing.

….

"So, where are you going?" Christian asks plainly. _Well, he doesn't look angry._ And for some reason, his calm – _if that's what it is_ – is freaking me the hell out. As a result, I lock up under pressure.

"It's a publishing company. In Seattle," I say simply.  
"I know that, Ana. Which one is it? There's four of them," he says sternly. _Oh boy. There goes the CEO._

"Honestly, it doesn't matter which one it is, really," I say firmly. He narrows his eyes at me.  
"You might as well tell me where it is, Anastasia," he says, and the look in his eyes tells me that either he already knows, or he knows how to find out. I could concede and tell him exactly where, _but why_?

"Can you just wait until I start the new job? I don't want you interfering," I plead with him. He frowns at me.  
"Why would you think that?" he says, affronted.  
"Because it's what you do, Grey," I frown back at him. _Yes – you will interfere because you can. Because you're_ _ **Christian Grey**_ _._

He studies me with calculating gray eyes, but doesn't say a word. _Shit! What is he going to do?_ Maybe I'm just being overly paranoid. I need to just talk and get him talking. The more quiet it is, the more paranoid I'll be.

"Christian, it's always been my dream to work in the publishing world. I'd like to thank you for taking a chance on me professionally. It's because of you that the president of the publishing company I'll be working for is giving me a shot as editor right out of the gate," I say in sincere appreciation. He winces at me.

"Editor?" he says with narrowed eyes.  
"Yes," I say in confirmation. He closes his eyes. Oh no. He looks… _hurt_? Fuck! This isn't what I wanted. I almost preferred that he'd yell at me. My heart falls into my stomach, and I want to fold him into my arms. However, I maintain my game face. This is still a business meeting, therefore I must behave accordingly.

"Christian, this will be the best thing for our relationship. People here now view me as the CEO's girlfriend. I just want to be _Ana_ at work for a change," I say in a heartfelt plea. Christian sighs.

"Ana – I've wanted you to stay working by my side… _always_. I need control as much as I need you. Asking me to relinquish one or the other is like asking me which arm to cut off," he pours out. _Oh no. Christian – please don't do this. Please!_ He continues.

"However, I completely understand that working in publishing has always been a dream of yours since day one. Who am I to crush your dreams?" he says. He stands from the seat beside me and extends his hand for me to join him. I rise to my feet with his assistance.

"Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you. I love you," he murmurs with a grin. Oh my God. Is this for real?

Immediately, he folds me into his strong arms – and I could just weep right here. _Holy cow! Is he letting me go without a fight?!_ I hug him in return. Shortly, he releases me and I am fighting back tears. In a sudden move, I lean in and kiss his lips. After a few beats, he kisses me right back.

In just two short weeks, our working relationship will be completely over.

* * *

 ** _A/N: We all know good and well that Christian won't let Ana leave his side without a fight. In the next chapter, our favorite CEO pulls a doozy out of the Christian T. Grey Bag O' Tricks, and Anastasia is none too pleased about it. Christian places Ana between a rock and a hard place._**

 ** _Later, Ana finally gets her way concerning another pressing issue. However, she'll soon realize that she has now entered the point of no return._**

 ** _Please review chapter 29. Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	30. Chapter 30 - Spiderwebs

**Chapter 30** **– Spiderwebs**

" _Oh!_ " I cry out.  
"Yes baby – let me hear you," he groans.

That evening, we're having sex in our bed. This is not a usual occurrence with Christian and me before dinner. However, I've been out of sorts since giving him my verbal two weeks' notice this morning. For some strange reason, I seem to be taking the news of my imminent departure much worse than Christian is. He's surprisingly being quite understanding about it.

During the car ride home and on the elevator ride up to the penthouse, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. On the elevator, I absentmindedly bit my lip, and that was all she wrote. He attacked me, forcefully taking my mouth captive with his. We stumbled out into the penthouse – all hands, fingers, mouths, and tongues. He then carried me straight to the bedroom in the presence of Mrs. Jones, who I vaguely noticed cleaning away in the great room. I was way too desperate for his touch to even be embarrassed by the action.

I idly wondered what little Sparky was up to, but I put those thoughts aside once Christian placed me in bed and quickly peeled off my clothes. We haven't had sex in almost a week – since _before_ the pregnancy scare. Christian almost forgot to put on a condom until I reminded him. " _Shit_ ," he murmured in both relief ( _that I remembered_ ) and frustration ( _that he had to wear one in the first place_ ). See, I'm not so _careless_ , Grey. After tonight, he can ditch the rubber and we will be skin against skin once more. But right now, I'll take this sexy piece of man candy any way I can get him.

" _I love you, Christian_ ," I moan as he continues to move inside of me at a feverish pace.  
" _Oh…baby_ ," he breathes. And as I fall into his loving gray gaze, his unspoken response is heard loud and clear. He doesn't even have to tell me that he loves me back with his words. I witness his undying love for me from his eyes and his touch, and it sends a charge up and down every single part of me.

" _I…I'm coming!_ " I instinctively cry out. My body trembles, causing me to stutter my words.  
"Oh Bunny, _I know_ – _I feel you_. _Just let go_ ," he encourages me in a whisper.

I explode, splintering into a thousand pieces.  
" _Ah!_ " I cry out, screaming out my release.  
"That's it, baby," Christian says, stilling inside of me as I fall apart.

I barely catch a breath when Christian flips the two of us around. Now, _I'm_ on top of _him_. And just before I can even wrap my head around the sudden move, he rasps, "Turn around, Anastasia. I want to see your delectable ass rise and fall as you ride me." _Holy shit – reverse cowgirl_?! I've heard about this position. _Oh my!_

I slowly ease him out of me and I turn around with my back facing him before inserting him back into me.

" _Ahhh_ ," I breathe as I slowly take in his entire length.  
"That's it, baby. Take me exactly how you want. Go as fast or as slow as you choose. _You're_ in control," he murmurs from behind me. _Oh yes!_ And I feel like a queen – _a goddess_ , in fact. _How fast or how slow should I go?_ I decide to just start moving and do exactly what I feel in the moment.

As I begin moving in a slow, sensual pace, Christian's hands rest firmly on my backside and ride along to my rhythm. _Yes – I'm setting the pace._

Oh my, he feels so fucking good inside of me. I feel so… so _full_. And I wish we could stay intertwined like this forever. The very thought ignites my ravenous sensual hunger for this man, so I increase my pace.

" _Oh, Ana…baby_ ," he groans behind me. And his sensual call wakes up the lioness inside of me, so I move even faster.  
" _Fuck, Ana! Shit!_ " he grunts as I pounce on him, repeatedly.

"I love fucking you, Tiger!" I declare through gritted teeth.  
" _Oh_ …you do, Bunny?" he gasps. And from his tone of voice, it sounds like he's challenging me. _Oh?_  
" _Uh huh_ ," I reply.  
"Well…I love fucking you too," he says.

Immediately, I am suspended in midair until I fall forward and my face plants into the mattress. Holy shit! He slaps my ass loudly and then starts slamming into me from behind. _Damn!_

" _Oh! Oh!_ " I moan with each forceful thrust. Christian is fucking me _very_ hard. Hey Grey, I thought that _I_ was in charge! Fuck it – I don't care. I want him _badly_.

"Yes baby! Come with me!" he growls.  
" _Oh my God_!" I cry out. My body builds up at an uncontrollable pace. It happens so fast that I can hardly catch my breath.

"That's it!" Christian calls out through gritted teeth.  
" _Christian!_ " I screech out his name as I arrive just at the very edge. I am completely full, just microseconds away from bursting forth. I can feel my insides start to constrict around him.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flings open, but I don't care. I come hard, screaming out my orgasm. And I suspect that my cries fill the halls of the penthouse. _Mrs. Jones heard me climaxing that time, no doubt._

" _Ana!_ " Christian cries out as he comes violently inside of me. Suddenly, I hear Sparky's tiny little bark below, and a smile stretches across my face. As Christian collapses on my back, I start to giggle at the little furry monster at the foot of the bed and his labored attempts to jump up and join us. _Aww, sweet little thing._ _He'll be hopping up here all on his own soon enough, no doubt._

After a few beats, Christian begins showering my back with sweet, gentle kisses.

"Oh baby…I love you so, _so much_. Let's not fight ever again," he murmurs in a loving plea in between pecks. And it's a novel request, but let's be real here. Christian and I are two _very_ passionate people. No matter how pure our intentions may be, we will always have disagreements. It's just our nature. We fight hard and we love even harder.

"Christian, I don't want to fight either. I love you too," I respond wholeheartedly. Slowly, an ironic smile creeps on my face.

"I thought you said that _I_ was in control, Mr. Grey," I tease. Yeah, he pulled a coup and flipped my ass right on over!

"I couldn't help it, Miss Steele. You drive me absolutely wild," he purrs as he begins to trail kisses up my back until he reaches the nape of my neck, lifting my hair up before planting his lips there. He then begins to hum warm kisses all over the back of my neck. I groan in appreciation. _Oh my, I do that to him?_

Shortly, I hear knocking and growling just below us. I look for Sparky and I gasp at what I see. I begin giggling uncontrollably. Slowly, I can feel Christian rising up from my back to witness what I am laughing at.

 _"Hey_ – what the fuck is he doing?! Sparky! Put that down!" Christian yells at the puppy. Sparky's just having a good ole time munching on one of Christian's very expensive black Armani derby dress shoes. Sparky ignores the command and continues his mischief.

"Well Miss Steele – like Sparky here, I am famished. Shall we go have dinner?" he murmurs into my ear before planting a kiss on my jawline.  
"Why yes, Mr. Grey – we shall," I purr in reply.

….

Thursday morning, the alarm clock rings and I awaken wrapped up in Christian's arms. I can't move. For one, he has a tight hold of me. Secondly, I don't _want_ to move.

Christian usually doesn't sleep this long and this soundly. He begins to shift in order to shut off the alarm, but I hold on to him tightly – preventing him from doing so.

" _Don't_ ," I breathe. He looks down at me and gives me a lazy smirk.  
"Why not?" he says in a deep, sexy morning voice that makes me swoon. He appears highly amused at my attempt to pin him in bed.

"This is where nothing else matters – right here in your arms. It's where I always want to be. It doesn't matter if I work at GEH or… _wherever_ – at the end of the day, I will always find my way back here," I rasp. He hums sweetly in response and kisses me on the forehead.

"Baby, I love having you in my arms too. I want to protect you and make sure that you remain safe – _always_ ," he says lovingly. And I know that his words are real. _There is nothing that this man wouldn't do for me._

Well, let me back up just a bit. There might be _two_ things that he wouldn't do. However, if anyone knows me, they know that I'm not a quitter. One day, I hope to convince this man to let us sit in with Dr. Flynn – _for starters_. And secondly, I want to crack the mystery of the room that sits to the right of the stairs up on the second floor. I pretty much know what the general idea of that room is…or _was_ for. However, I would like to see it with my very own eyes before Christian repurposes the space.

 _What will it take for Christian to finally show me what lies behind that door?_

"I know that we need to get ready for work now, but I'm desperate to make sweet unhurried love to you, Miss Steele. In fact, I insist on it. It's day seven and I don't have to use a condom anymore," he says – all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. _Oh yes, he is absolutely right._ Who am I to object to such a tantalizing request?

"I'm all yours, Mr. Grey," I beam at him.  
"Yes – _all mine_ ," he purrs.

He trails kisses starting at my mouth and down to my chin and neck – all the way to my clavicle and then both breasts, where he lingers for a while. He elongates each nipple and I groan from the care and attention that he gives to each breast. When he's done, he resumes the trail a kisses down my stomach and to my navel. Finally, his mouth reaches my sex where he proceeds to drive me absolutely insane with his insatiable tongue.

" _Oh, Christian_ …"

….

Lacy insisted that I needed to try and do lunch with her today. She had something pressing to tell me. I pretty much had to move mountains in order to make lunch with her happen. Luckily, Christian is working out with Claude during his lunch hour, causing me one less hurdle to jump.

As we sit together during lunch, this is also an opportune time to tell Lacy about my news first before she tells me what _she_ has to say.

"So, I have some news," I say with a bittersweet grin. She gapes at me.  
" _You're pregnant_?" Lacy blurts out. I gape at her. Instantly, Lacy slaps her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Um – _no_. Why would you guess that?" I chuckle at her. _Yeah Lacy, why?_ I'm sure that Christian making her set that emergency appointment with Dr. Greene didn't contribute to that particular thought. _Sheesh!_

"It was just a guess, and a bad one at that," she laughs off.

"No – I'm leaving GEH in less than two weeks. I got a new job in publishing," I beam proudly at her. She gasps in shock.

"Oh my God! Ana! That's wonderful! I know that you always dreamed of working in publishing!" she says in glee. I shine under her exuberance.  
"Yes – I have. And I get to come on as an editor, which is virtually unheard of. I owe Lucas everything for contacting the president of the publishing house for me," I say with gratitude.

"Lucas set that up? Wow – that's amazing, Ana! So, how's Mr. Grey taking the news?" she asks. Her early celebratory smile has faded and she wears a look of reluctance. _Whoa, even she knows how irrational Grey can be_ – and the very thought makes me laugh.

"Surprising, he's taking it quite well. He said that he was proud of me," I sparkle.  
"As he should be! That's wonderful. However, it'll be sad not working with you anymore, but I'm sure we'll still be hanging out after work sometime," Lacy says hopefully.

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easy, Lacy Stevens," I tease. She laughs, relieved. Lacy then stands and walks over to hug me, so I meet her to embrace.  
Shortly, we reclaim our seats.

"I told you that Christian got us a little puppy over the weekend, didn't I?" I say.  
"Yes – Sparky, _right_? You have pictures of him?" Lacy beams. Proudly, I take out my personal cell phone and scan it for the perfect photo. I then show it to Lacy and she gasps. It's cuteness overload.

"He's so precious! Oh my goodness!" she gushes.  
"He's awesome," I brag on my puppy. In spite of how he came to live with us ( _Christian being a dick during my pregnancy scare_ ), Sparky is definitely the silver lining to our dark cloud. I take my phone back after Lacy is done and I place it inside of my purse.

"So Ana – I hate to change subjects, but I have some top-secret tea for you. Please, don't share this with anyone. I mean _anyone_ ," she emphasizes. _Whoa_ – what is she about to reveal? Whatever it is, it's big.

"I promise," I vow. Lacy swallows a quick drink of water in preparation.

"So, I got a surprise phone call yesterday night at home. It was Gunther," she says with a straight face. I gape at her. What in the fuck does _he_ want?!

"Gunther then later told me some things to share with you, but he didn't want me to share what I am about to tell you now," she starts. _Holy shit…what could it be?_ I listen intently.

"Shortly before Gunther called Brad to quit his job, he got a call from a _representative_ of Mr. Grey's," Lacy says, bringing suspense and scandal to the term ' _representative_ '. Who on Christian's team called Gunther? And why? _Was it someone from his legal team?_

"This person tells Gunther that Mr. Grey was aware that _he_ – _Gunther_ was the source of the leak of you and Mr. Grey's relationship. Mr. Grey also knew about how much Gunther despised the relationship. Gunther then asked me if I was the one who revealed that bit of information to Mr. Grey. I told him, ' _Hell no!_ '" Lacy says adamantly. I gape at her.

"I didn't say anything to Christian either!" I spark in my defense. I may be upset at Gunther, but not enough to cost him his job! That's just… _mean_! Now if he physically harmed me, that's different. But Gunther calling me names – I'm bigger than that, honestly.  
"I know you didn't," Lacy backs me up. She continues.

"Anyway, the ' _representative_ ' informs Gunther that Mr. Grey is granting him leniency because _you_ have showed him pity. As a result, the guy tells Gunther that Mr. Grey wants to make a deal with him. The deal was for Gunther to quit his job at GEH without explanation. In exchange, he would receive a new job in Portland with a GEH affiliated firm. The position would be a promotion for Gunther and all of his relocation expenses would be covered," Lacy reveals. What in the fuck! I can't believe my ears. _What is going on?!_

"Yeah… _crazy_ , _right_? So if Gunther refused the deal, he would've been fired by the end of the week and subsequently blackballed by pretty much every single organization that GEH has ties with. Just try to name the many companies that GEH influences, and we'll be sitting here for _months_ ," she says in disbelief.

" _I know_!" I gasp in utter shock. What in the hell is Christian trying to do to Gunther?!

"Needless to say, Gunther took the deal. Aside from that, he wanted me to tell you that he is very sorry for being such a dick to you and that he wishes you and Mr. Grey all the best. He's fucking scared to death of your boyfriend, Ana," Lacy murmurs.

Holy fuck! I'm getting kind of nervous about my boyfriend myself! Why did Christian do all of that and didn't tell me? How does he know about Gunther seeing us at the Space Needle, and who told him?! So many thoughts parse wildly through my brain that I can't even think straight!

"Gunther made me promise not to share that information, or it could cost him his new job. Please, _please_ don't share this with Mr. Grey," Lacy pleads.  
"Oh no – _I wont_ ," I promise. Gunther may be a prick, but I couldn't stand to see him being blackballed. Holy shit! I'm stunned! _What is Grey's deal?!_

"So, thinking about the news that you just told me concerning your new job…and what I just shared with you about Gunther, do you think that Mr. Grey is willing to let you leave GEH that easily? I mean…he's kind of proven how ruthless he can be," Lacy muses. She then bites her lips, appearing as if she wishes that she didn't say that out loud. Strangely, her words resonate with me.

 _Is Christian working behind the scenes to sabotage me too? What if he bought SIP? No…he wouldn't – would he?_

"Keep your eyes and ears open, Lace. If you see anything strange, let me know. I don't want to doubt Christian, but I do want to keep him honest," I say intently. I trust my man, but he has done some very sneaky shit before, including this incident with Gunther.

 _Shit Grey – don't do anything that you'll later regret!_

….

Sunday evening, I step out from the back of the Audi SUV wearing a cute hunter green wrap dress. It's very suitable for a crisp fall day. Christian takes me by the hand, wearing a dark brown cable knit sweater and khaki colored slacks. Nothing this man wears will ever make him _not_ look sexy. Hand in hand, we walk up the path and arrive at a grand door.

"You ready?" he says, looking at me.  
"As ready as I'm gonna be," I beam in response.

Before Christian can ring the bell, the door swings wide open.  
"Christian! Ana!" Grace excitedly sings. Christian and I enter the house and Grace immediately folds me in her arms. I grin shyly. She backs up to examine me with her hands gripping my upper arms.

"Finally! Christian brings you home to a family dinner after all of the times that the four of us have gone _out_ to eat! I kept telling him to bring you here on a Sunday. It sure has taken him long enough! Too bad Elliot's not here tonight to witness this," Grace sparks. All I can do is laugh. I look over at Christian and catch him rolling his eyes. He does _not_ want to be here. Carrick approaches the three of us.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Ana! Love the dress," she raves.  
"Thank you, Grace," I say sweetly.

"Ana's here?!"

I hear squealing from afar off. _That would be Mia._ I also hear the loud clacking of skyscraper heels across the solid wood floors. Soon, I behold a stunning giant adorned in pink. Mia looks like a supermodel. I suddenly have a flashback of Christian embracing her in the lobby of Grey House. _I can't believe I thought she was seeing Christian back then!_

Mia bustles past her parents and brother and embraces me, folding me tightly in her arms like we were old friends. _Holy crap!_ I gasp in surprise.

"Mia!" Christian snaps, embarrassed by her overenthusiasm.

After I greet Carrick and Christian embraces his family, the five of us make our way over to the dining suite. Elliot and Kate's absence does not go unnoticed. Thankfully, I'm aware that Kate has a Seattle Times-related dinner taking place at the same time. Elliot joined her for the event. I don't know if I could handle a family dinner with both Christian _and_ Kate present. I shudder at the thought.

Dinner is absolutely delicious. Grace treats us to a special Shepherd's Pie dish that she learned in England. I just about cleaned my plate, to Christian's delight. He loves to see me eat. He has this weird thing with food that stemmed from his traumatic early childhood. My heart drops at the recollection.

"So Christian, when are you and Ana getting married?" Mia pipes suddenly. I can hear a collective gasp. To my surprise, the sound doesn't come from any of the women at the table, although I am utterly flabbergasted at the dynamo, Mia Grey.

"Mia – _lay off_ ," Carrick chastises his youngest child. However, Mia is the least of the elder _Mr. Grey's_ problems.

"Christian, our grounds here are prime for weddings – you know that," Grace chimes in. Holy shit! These two women are planning our wedding right before our very eyes – and Christian hasn't even proposed to me yet!

Mia squeals with glee.  
"Oh Mom – a wedding here at the house would be _so amazing_! Ana will make such a beautiful bride!" Christian's little sister gushes.

As the two women go back and forth about how wonderful the wedding would be, both Christian and I grow more and more uncomfortable. Christian finally leans over to my side to whisper in my ear.

"Now you know why I never wanted to bring you here for dinner," he says. I look at him with amused eyes. However, I decide to tease him in the moment.  
"But I thought you wanted to marry me one day, Mr. Grey?" I quietly taunt.

"I do, but only on _our_ terms, not _theirs_. Elliot will need to get started on our new house. Before that, you and I will need to meet with the architect and finalize the build plans immediately. Wouldn't you like to get married out in our meadow?" he asks in a murmur.

Right away, I begin to imagine what it would be like to get married at the Sound. I get goose bumps just thinking about it.  
"Yes, that would be very special," I say discretely, beaming at him.

"Hey – what are you two whispering about over there?" Mia calls us out. I blush and Christian looks annoyed.

"Hey Christian, are you going to promote Ana again for doing such a great job over at GEH?" Mia asks. Oh boy – not this. Not now.

"Well, little sister – I would love to, but Anastasia's leaving the company in another week and a half," Christian breaks the news. Carrick and the two ladies of the house gape at him. _Oh no._ They all appear to be shocked by the news.

"It's all under positive circumstances. Anastasia landed her dream job in publishing," Christian adds proudly.  
" _Wow_ – good going, Ana!" Carrick congratulates me.  
"Thank you," I say shyly.

"But Christian, you and Ana work so well together. Why do you have to leave GEH, Ana?" Mia says – and she looks… _disappointed_? I am confused by her reaction.

"Mia, it's all good things, sweetheart. Ana's happy and Christian is happy _for_ her. Her leaving the company won't change anything," Grace reassures her daughter. I'm confused. _Why does Grace feel the need to talk Mia off the ledge? Why does Mia have a vested interest in where I work?_

Then it hits me. I recall Mia being the first person that made Christian feel like an actual human being. Mia's arrival allowed Christian to start opening up to his new family. Mia and Christian are as thick as thieves. She knows him more than anyone. And knowing her brother, Mia figures that Christian would have a difficult time letting me leave the company. _I get it now_.

My heart warms towards the brother and sister pairing as a result of this realization.

….

Monday, it's a dreary autumn's morning – very fitting for Halloween. There's something lingering in the crisp air. An eerie chill comes over me. I don't know what it is, but the feeling is quite ominous.

This morning, I arrive at Grey House alone. Christian left Escala much earlier than me along with Taylor for some breakfast meeting. Christian insisted that a new CPO he hired named Luke Sawyer take me in to work. Sawyer's quite… _different_. I click well with Taylor, but it'll take me some time to warm up to the new guy. _Why did Christian feel the need to hire him in the first place?_

I don't know why Grey just won't let me drive my company car in to work like he used to before we moved in together. Sometimes, that man can be _so controlling_. Well – not just _sometimes_ …it's _all the fucking time_. However, after living with him for a while now, I am much smarter about choosing my battles.

After a couple hours of working quietly in my office, I make my way up to the 20th floor to check in with Andrea and Lacy. Christian is probably still away at his offsite meeting.

Oddly, I couldn't decipher the meeting placeholder on Christian's calendar for this morning's blocked-off times. Perhaps Andrea and Lacy can give me some insight. I didn't bother to ask Christian earlier because he and I are pretty autonomous with our working relationship nowadays. I fall in the pocket with his initiatives when I need to, and he engages me whenever necessary.

I arrive on the 20th floor and commence to chitchatting with the two lovely ladies behind the front desk. After a few minutes, I recall my question for the two of them.

"Do you know where Christian's meeting today?" I ask. Lacy flashes me a puzzled gaze.

"I don't know exactly," pipes Andrea.  
"And _you_ don't know either, Ana?" Lacy inquires. I shake my head in the negative.

"No, _you_?" I ask my good friend. Lacy shrugs her shoulders. A feeling of unease begins to rise up in me. It's the same ominous feeling I felt when I first walked out into the fall air this morning. It's… _spooky_.

I brush it off and the three of us begin chatting about something completely off-topic. All of a sudden, the elevator pings. _Christian?_ No, it's…its Marco.

"Marco!" Lacy beams at her former boss.  
"Hey Lacy! Hello there Ana and Andrea," he greets. Andrea and I greet Marco in return.

"Is Mr. Grey back yet from this morning's meeting?" Marco inquires. I give him a confused gaze. _Was he supposed to be back?_  
"No, were you with him earlier?" Lacy asks him.

"Yes, I was. Ana – I was surprised not to see you there at the breakfast meeting," Marco says, perplexed. I give him an equally confused look.  
"What was the meeting about?" I ask out of curiosity.

"We just signed the heads of agreement. GEH now owns Seattle Independent Publishing. I thought you knew?" the head of mergers and acquisitions says matter-of-factly.

" _What?_ " I gasp. All of the air leaves my body. I suddenly feel cold – _bone chillingly cold_. From my periphery, I can see a trace of Lacy's wide-open mouth.

" _Oh shit – maybe I wasn't supposed to disclose that. I thought you knew, Ana. Isn't that why you're moving over to the publishing house in just over a week…to run things over there?_ " I can hear Marco talking in the background, but the sounds around me are now muffled. I'm in a tunnel. I'm… _I'm beside myself_.

Time progresses, but I have no concept of my surroundings. I know that eventually, Marco makes his way back into the elevator. The two girls then come from around the desk and start talking to me – trying to comfort me, but I don't respond.

 _How could he? How could Christian do this to me? Why? Why?!  
_ Thousand of thoughts parse through my head. I'm in a trance. I remain there until later, the elevator pings once more. After a few beats, I faintly hear a new male's voice.

" _Ana_?"

I blink and I suddenly flash awake to the here and now. Christian is standing before me with a deeply concerned expression on his face. I don't know what I look like to those on the outside. However, if the feeling on the inside is any indication, I'm probably not a pleasant sight to see right now.

I narrow my eyes at him. I am slowly starting to boil. With cautious eyes, he quickly places his hand on the small of my back and leads me straight away into his office without saying a word to either Andrea or Lacy.

When we enter the room, he closes and locks the door behind us. I have no clue why he just did that. When I'm finished with him, he's going to wish that he had an easy way out of this room. I'm fucking livid. _Livid_.

"Ana – sit down… _please_ ," he says calmly. _He has the nerve to talk sweet to me after what he did?_ I could just laugh maniacally in his face right now, but I'm too upset. I take a seat anyway, and he immediately sits down beside me.

 _So what now?_ I could wait for him and see if he'll finally be open and honest about what he did. But would it really matter? No – because what he did eclipses backhanded and conniving. What he just did was sheer evil. It was mean and cruel. This had to be in the works for quite some time. _How?_ How did he know that I was hired over at SIP?

Fuck, who am I kidding? This is _Christian Stalker Trevelyan Grey_ we're talking about here. This is the same man who stalked every single one of my dates and read one of them their rap sheet right to them! He followed my friends and me to the bar! There are _no_ boundaries when it comes to Grey's stalkery. _None_! He is absolutely terrible.

"Marco came up here looking for you earlier," I hiss bitterly. I can feel my face tense up in rage. _Holy crap, I'm furious!_

"I…I know. He told me. He also told me what he said to you. Ana…"  
"Don't you fucking _Ana_ me!" I snap, cutting him off.

I pounce on my feet with cat-like reflexes. Christian immediately stands and holds his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Ana…"

" _Why_ , Christian?! Why did you buy SIP behind my back?! I told you that I needed to do this all on my own! You _just_ couldn't let me do that, _huh_?! You know what?! You are _so_ fucking unbelievable – _you know that_?!"

"Ana – _I love you_ – you _know_ that. As I told you before, I want you to run this company right along with me. Now with SIP under the GEH umbrella, you can remain in the family. If you'd like, you can even oversee all of the activity over at SIP."

I gasp loudly, and I begin to do what Grey does when _he_ is exasperated. I run my hands through my loose tendrils, making my hair even worse than it already is. _I have no words for this man. None!_ He witnesses my frustration, but continues to talk.

"Anastasia, SIP just recently fired an asshole editor who fucked all of his female assistants! I'll be _damned_ if I allow the same to happen to you! I will keep you safe by any means necessary – you _know_ that!" he shouts at me.

Oh no. He's blind and irrational. No matter how much I try to explain how important it is that I finally venture out alone professionally, he will _never_ understand. _I can't._ I give up. I don't have it in me to fight back – at least not in this moment. I have to leave this place. _I think I'm going to be sick._

"Christian, you make me so sick to my stomach right now! You _disgust_ me! I can't stand it anymore!" I spit out at him. I catch his expression plummeting from my very harsh words. Immediately, I march to the door, unlock it and storm out of his office.

" _Ana! Ana!_ " he calls out after me in a desperate cry. I can hear his frantic footsteps following behind, but having a wide head start, I quickly dart away from him. I don't want to talk to this man anymore right now. I am _way_ too upset. Instead of taking the elevator where Lacy and Andrea can see me and Grey can catch up with me, I turn in the opposite direction and open the door to take the emergency stairwell down.

I initially planned on just taking one flight down to my office and then locking myself in there until I can calm down. However, I find myself going past my floor, so I continue on. _Thank goodness I wore flats today._

Tears begin to stream down my face rapidly as I progress down the stairs at a feverish pace. _Why did I expect anything different from this man? Does he not want to see me happy and independent in career that I love? Why does he always do this shit to me?! Grrrr!_

Soon, I find myself on the main floor and I charge forward until I am completely out on the street in front of the building. I turn around and I stare behind me. To my surprise, I don't see Grey standing there. All I see is an intimidating glass structure. The towering presence boasts _power_ , _control_ and _manipulation_ – just like its owner. I stare at the _Grey House_ lettering positioned over the glass doors. This place has changed my life forever – good or bad. I will _never_ be the same as a result of being here.

 _Where do I even go from here?_

….

I manage to arrive at Escala from Grey House without my purse containing my cell phones, my money, and my keys – which are all back in my office. A nice lady pulled over in her car when she saw me walking down the road distraught, and she kindly offered me a ride. On the way, I explained to her that I'd just gotten into a nasty fight with my boyfriend, which she empathized with. Thankfully, she didn't appear to have recognized me from the papers.

Once at Escala, all I needed to enter the penthouse was the elevator code. Before entering the building, I offered to pay the _Good Samaritan_ , but she refused. She wished me all the best before setting off.

Thirty minutes later, I find myself sitting on the floor of the master walk-in closet. I stare over at the empty suitcases that sit erect off to the side, and I contemplate if I should start filling each of them with my shit. If I decide to leave, I will _never_ come back here – _ever_. _Are you sure you want to do that, Steele?_

 _'Christian, you have me. I will **never** leave you.'_

The words I spoke right after I gave Christian my verbal resignation come back to haunt me. **_Never_**. That word reverberates over and over again in my very soul. _Never_ means _never_. Could I betray Christian like that? _But he betrayed me! He promised me that he wouldn't…_ Oh, fuck!

 _Yep_ – Christian _didn't_ break his promise to me. He only promised not to _create_ a publishing division at GEH. He didn't promise not to _buy_ a publishing company. _Shit!_ Well, score one for Grey. He bested me this time. I can't even be mad at him about it. I mean, I _am_ mad. I'm actually _pushed to violence mad_ – but hats off to Grey.

Christian's showed me time and time again why he is such a successful businessman. However, those very same skills make him an extremely difficult boyfriend. I shudder to think what he would even be like as a husband. _Do I even want to know what that would be like?_

I feel – trapped. It's like I am lying in the center of this massive web. No matter where I move on the sticky grid, Christian will always find a way to maintain control over my every move. It's… _frustrating_!

I continue to ponder about how he outsmarted me and still got his way by maintaining control over my career. Christian knows that I'm extremely upset at him. Will he even try to find me in here? How should I respond to him when we meet again face-to-face? _Leverage, Ana._ Huh? I'm startled by my very own thoughts.

 _Leverage._ What? There's that word again. _Use your anger as leverage. It's the only language that Christian will understand. What is it that **you** want, Ana?_ Finally, it clicks.

Sparky runs in and joins me in the closet. I soberly pet his soft silky fur before picking him up in my arms and kissing his little furry head.  
"Oh Sparky, why can't life be so simple for me? You truly have it made," I murmur to the precious pup.

" _Ana!_ " I hear a voice frantically calling out from a distance. _And there he is._ My heart suddenly contracts in pain. I don't know if I can even look him in the face right now.

" _Ana!_ " I hear him calling once more – but he sounds closer than before. Sparky suddenly barks in my arms, startling me. _Fuck – he'll know I'm in here._

Soon, I hear his footsteps draw closer until he joins Sparky and me in the massive walk-in closet.  
" _Thank God –_ you're here," he sighs in sheer relief. I stare at the immaculately polished shoes on his feet and I slowly lift my head. My eyes scan past his recently dry cleaned dark gray suit. Finally, my gaze lands right on his face. _Holy shit._ He looks… _broken_. He walks up to me before dropping down to his knees.

"Ana…" he says – and I spot a tremble in his usual strong voice. Oh no, he _is_ broken. _My word – can I kick a man while he's down?_ Wait a second…how did this situation suddenly become all about him? He fucking double-crossed me! _Calm down, Ana. **Leverage** – remember. _

"You want to leave me right now, don't you," he says with gray eyes filled with dread. Oh no, Grey – please don't do this crap to me. _Please_! Don't make me out to be the bad guy when it's clearly you. _Let's ask him a question now, shall we?_

"Do you want me to go?" I pop – and I almost sound spiteful.  
" _Of course not!_ I love you!" he says, affronted. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well, why did you buy SIP? Did you think that I would be okay with that?" I smart. He winces at me.  
"I…I didn't consider…" he stutters, but I cut his ass off.

"Yep, that sounds about right. You didn't even consider how I would feel about you buying the company that I'd be starting at in less than two weeks from now. Tell me – how long has this plan been in motion, Christian? Huh?" I glare at him. He closes his eyes, pained.

"Ever since I heard that Woods was trying to get in touch with Roach concerning you. It's been in the works for a while now," he says pitifully. My goodness – how did he even know that Lucas was trying to reach out to Jerry Roach?! What _doesn't_ this man know?! I'm now convinced that I will _never_ be able to keep anything from him. And knowing that he is keeping some things from me puts me at a definite disadvantage. I'm beyond annoyed by the fact. I sit in stunned silence.

"Ana – _please_. Say something. Talk to me," he petitions with a murmur.

 _Leverage_. There's that word again. I lift my head back up and stare at him with an unshakable resolve. I love this man kneeling before me more than life, and I can't picture my world without him in it. He may be an asshole and a manipulator, but I still love him.

This is who he is. This is the man that I fell madly in love with. This Tiger is never going to change his many gray stripes. He's always going to do crazy shit to make sure that I remain safe and in his realm of protection at all times. _This is Christian Grey's way of coping_. Can take that away from him? No – I can't. But what I can do is use leverage at the opportune time, and what better time is there than the present? _Leverage: It's the new flavor of compromise._

"Do you want me to stay?" I say sternly to him. He lovingly places his hands on my forearms.  
"Baby, _yes_ …always," he says, without a shadow of doubt in his countenance. His look of determination pierces the very heart of me.

"Ana, don't ever leave – _please_. You promised me that you wouldn't," he lobs my past words back at me.

"I know what I said!" I bark at him, flinging his hands off of me. Motherfucker – don't do that shit to me right now! I'm pissed off! _You wronged me!_ His gray eyes radiate with fear, and it's a sobering sight. This isn't the same man from yesterday. This is a scared little boy. _Would I dare kick a child?_ Well, little Ana from the playground surely would. Let's channel _that Ana_ for just a moment.

"Show me _the room_." The words pour out of my mouth. It's Ana: Unplugged for the first time in a long while. Christian gapes at me.

" _What_?" he winces, taken aback.  
"Show me what's in that locked room upstairs. I want to see," I say sternly. I sit erect with the cuddly little light-brown Australian labradoodle resting snuggly in my arms. I almost look like the Godfather petting his trusty pet from his seat of power.

"The room is getting renovated starting this weekend," Christian says as if it's an open and shut case.  
"Good, so you can show me the room right now before that happens," I say simply.

His exasperation chases away the fear that once loomed in his gaze. _And we now have yet another shade of Grey, folks._

I resolve that as long as I decide to remain with Christian, I will always have to contend with his insane attempts to keep me safe. Do I dare take that control away from him? If I do, it will probably be a losing battle. However, what I _can_ do is ask him to give me whatever it is that I want out of the deal.

" _No_ – I told you that I don't want to go in there!" he responds sharply.

You want to be able to control my surroundings and keep me safe, Grey? Fine! But when I want something from you – you'd better damn well give it to me! And I what I want right now is to see that damned sex room!

I need to get inside of his head since he refuses to let me see Dr. Flynn. I need to see what he has given up to be with me. I need to know why he was so willing to give it up in the first place. What is it that he's taken this long to recover from? _Hell_ – I believe that he is still in the process of recovery. Christian's not completely cured from – _whatever the hell this affliction is_.

I must get to the bottom of this. He has to think that I will leave him if he doesn't show me this room. When I'm done, I will see what he is hiding. _You will stop hiding shit from me, Grey! You will!_ I decide to talk to him on his level.

"You fucking show me that room, Christian! You always get your way! When will I finally get mine?!" I shout angrily at him. I can feel the heat radiating from my face. I ensure that my glare tells this man that this is the final straw for me. This will no longer be a one-sided relationship. We will be equals starting now. He and I will play on the same level.

" _Fuck!_ " he shouts out loud in utter torment. He hops up to his feet and franticly paces the enormous closet. It looks like he is warring with himself internally. Oh no – did I go too far? _Keep it together, Steele! Don't you dare fold!_

I remain on the floor with my poker face intact. I watch him as he goes from one end of the closet and back again. Suddenly, he swings around and looks at me with a countenance that I have never, _ever_ seen on his face before. _Holy shit!_

"If I show you – will you stay!" he barks at me.  
"Yes!" I yell back at him.

He and I have a good old fashioned stare-down. I don't budge – I maintain face. We lock eyes for what appears to be a lifetime. We both look like two angry and frustrated fools having a showdown in a blasted closet. How childish!  
 _I am going to get my way for a change. I'm no longer coming out on the losing end of this relationship._ After many minutes of silence, Christian finally breaks the stalemate.

He saunters slowly over to me and extends his hand.  
"Come," he says with fiery eyes. _Holy fucking shit!_

I am now fearfully shaking in my flats. _What in the world have I done?_  
Did I just break him?

* * *

 ** _A/N: For my HEA, "I don't want no drama" readers…this chapter is as bad as it gets. I hope that this revelation helps you get through the rest of the story. ;)_**

 ** _Next chapter – Ana is introduced to Christian's long lost alter ego. How will she handle this chance meeting?_**

 ** _Ana will also begin to assess her and Christian's relationship holistically. What conclusion will she derive at the end of the day? There will be some deep introspection going on in this next chapter._**

 ** _I have a very busy weekend ahead. Therefore, I probably won't get around to updating until either Sunday or Monday. I really want to make this next chapter extra special, so please bear with me._**

 ** _Please review chapter 30. Thank you! – ST2_**


	31. Chapter 31 - Closer

**Chapter 31 – Closer**

We stand hand in hand at the door. _That_ door.

My irate emotions from earlier are but a memory. Now, an ill feeling resides in the pit of my stomach. Not because of Christian's deception in how he went about buying the company that I'm set to work at beginning the week after next. What has me feeling conflicted is the look on his face.

Before we left the master closet, I could tell that I had pushed him to the limit. His eyes don't even look the same as before. Back in the closet, his initial glare made the hair on my arms stand on end. However as we stand in front of _this_ door, I see a completely different man.

Christian soon lets go of my hand and he produces an impressive looking key from his front pocket. His other hand grips the knob as he inserts the key. He stares at the inserted key for a few moments, but doesn't turn it. Then, his forehead meets the door's surface and his eyes close shut. He looks absolutely tormented. _Oh no! What's wrong with him?_

I can't figure out what to say to him in this very complicated moment. All I can do is gently rub his back to assure him that whatever's behind this door will _not_ change our dynamic. Yes – I am still upset at this man...but I care for him. I _love_ him. He lets out a pained sigh. _Oh no_. He _can't_ change his mind. He _has_ to do this. I believe he knows that he must even the playing field after all he's done. That's why this is so difficult for him.

"Ana – what's behind this door has taken me almost five months to purge out of me," he murmurs against the door. Immediately, I feel like opening this door could set him back… _but from what_? What was Christian like when he embraced this room? Was he still as manipulative and controlling outside of this door? And a thought crosses my mind.

Maybe the reality of _this_ room is what kept him levelheaded outside of it, because right now, Christian does not have it all together as one may think. He's extremely deceptive, and I can't deal with that side of Fifty. I want him to be open, honest, and free. _Maybe that's who Christian was as a dominant. Perhaps his detox did him more harm than good._ I shudder at the thought.

But what about the lifestyle… _his_ former lifestyle that played a significant role in his life for many years until I came along? Well realistically, he can no longer participate in the fullness of that lifestyle as long as he's with me. Christian was in a series of monogamous relationships with women that he would only use for sex on the weekends. Today, he's in a traditional relationship with me.

However, before I ponder any further on our complicated situation, I need to see the inside of this room. There's no way that I can set a plan for us to heal and move forward if I don't see what he doesn't want me to see. I need to know everything that has shaped this man in order to begin to understand him.

"Christian – I'm not trying to set you back… _honest,_ I'm not. I only want to help you. I want to help _us_. We are wounded right now," I say with pain in my eyes. He sighs again and his forehead twists on the surface of the door.

"I know for a fact that what's behind this door will frighten you. In the almost five months that I've known you, I can guarantee that you will _never_ want anything to do with this room," he says passionately. _My goodness._ Well, he's probably right with that sentiment. I don't desire to be chained, gagged, and then whipped with belts and canes and shit. It's good to know that he's aware of my limits.

"I need to see the room. I need to understand why it's taking you so long to get rid of it. You said it's taken you almost five months to cleanse from it, yet this room still remains in tact in the penthouse," I murmur my argument. He takes another deep sigh and slowly lifts his forehead off the door and soberly looks down at the inserted key. He pauses for a beat.

"I…I don't know. Maybe because it's still a part of me," he stutters in a tormented whisper.  
Bingo. He has _finally_ spoken the truth.

"But I am willing to die to myself, Ana… _for you_ ," he adds. Slowly, he turns over to his side and his tortured gray eyes capture my shattered blues. Holy shit. He's truly conflicted. However, I know for a fact that he would even burn down this penthouse if I asked him to. This many truly loves me with his very being…he just doesn't know how to show it. I want to fold him into my arms right now and hold him tightly.

Christian can cope in business, however, when it comes to us – _love_ is truly a foreign concept for him. He doesn't understand how to be rational in a relationship. In his view, all he sees is: ' _Keep Ana safe by any and all means_.' He doesn't see: ' _Let me step aside and allow Ana find herself._ ' Christian fears that the moment he lets me go, it will be the moment that he loses me. I must assure him that no matter what, I won't leave him and that he'll be the first person I'll call if I feel that I'm at risk of harm. I need to show him that. _Perhaps we can start here…behind this door._ A shadow of doubt lingers, however. As Christian has mentioned in the past, I _do not_ have a submissive bone in my body.

"I want to see. Show me. Show me why this room is a part of you," I softly petition. Christian's lips buckle in tightly. He doesn't want to do this, but he knows that he has to.

Still looking at me, he finally turns the key and twists open the door.

The smell of polished wood immediately invades my nostrils. Christian takes me by the hand and we slowly enter the pitch-black room. It's a room without any windows. Slowly, the lights fade on and illuminate the still dark place. I gasp.

 _My God._

Christian closes the door behind us and he slowly ushers me to the center of the room. My senses are overwhelmed. A frisson of fear immediately overtakes me. This medieval-looking room adorned in rich tones of red is both beautiful and chilling.

From floor to ceiling, there's some type of apparatus that was used by Christian on a former submissive. The women who have come through that door were all well aware of their sole purpose. These were all experienced women who knew their limits. I'm the first woman to ever come in here that's neither experienced nor aware of her limits. It's extremely intimidating.

The walls are adorned with many frightening implements of punishment. Among them are various types of whips, canes and paddles. There's a grid of some sort along the ceiling as well as what appears to be a St. Andrew's cross. There are intricate polished wood chests that I'm sure contains even more tools not on display. There's a massive four-poster bed on the other side of the massive room along with a chesterfield couch and a wooden bench. My eyes rise up once again and I spy carabiners. I am speechless. Still, I try and hold it together. I have fought and fought this man to take me to this room – and _finally_ …we're here. As scary and chaotic as this place is, it's also peaceful and nurturing. It's immaculately clean and in order. It's… _Christian_.

Christian's grip on my hand tightens. However, he doesn't look as tormented as he was a short time ago. Maybe he realizes that what he once feared, he no longer has to fear it. I'm still here and I haven't gone running straight for the hills.

"Tell me something about this place. _Anything_ ," I prompt him in a murmur. He looks at me with a perplexed gaze. Eventually, his expression evens out.

"This is where I could be me," he finally said. _Oh._ And even though my heart stops at the revelation, I always knew that this was the case in the back of my mind.

"So why wouldn't you want to be who you really are? If this is _you_ , then why change that? You were happy… _right_?" I argue. As I speak these words, I suppress a sob. I love this man, but the last thing I want to do is destroy the very essence of who he is. If Christian can't be who he truly is and if I can't be who I am, then together…we're _nothing_.

I can honestly say that I love Christian enough to love him go. Will I hurt? Yes. Will I ever get over him? No…I don't think I ever could. However, I'll be perfectly fine journeying through this life alone. If I can't do this thing called love with Christian, I don't want to do it with _anyone_.

"Ana, I was never truly _happy_ in here. I was only _content_. With you – I'm happy. In fact, I've never been so happy in all of my life. That's why I didn't want to come back in here. I was done with simply being content. I wanted… _more_. You are my _more_ , Ana," he expresses. And just like him, I am tormented. _How can we be together if I can't trust him to let me fly?_

I release my hand from his hold, but I turn directly to him and cup his now stubbly face with both of my hands.

"Walk me through it. Tell me what an… _instance_ is like. What does a girl do as soon as she enters?" I'm surprised by my own question, and so is he. He winces at my inquiry.

"We're just talking, Christian – _that's all_ ," I reassure him. I'm in here to learn more about who this man was. I need to garner a better understanding about him. Perhaps I'm looking for a reason to forgive him. I truly don't believe that he bought SIP in malice. If I can see what makes this man tick, perhaps I can better communicate with him on his level. I also need him to trust me. I need him to trust me to make my own decisions.

To my surprise, he goes through a typical occurrence with me. He starts off by explaining how the girl must enter the room naked except for her panties and kneel still and quietly by the door awaiting his arrival. In this room, the protocol is to address him as _Sir_ or _Mr. Grey_. _Yeah, I won't be calling this man Sir anytime soon._ I may have when he was simply my CEO. Now, Christian is so much more than that. Just as he eventually wants us to be equals at GEH, I want us to be equals in _this_ relationship. Obviously, there was no equality going on in this BDSM sex room.

"So, what do you call this room?" I ask.  
"My playroom," he says simply. I sigh at the irony. This room is the complete opposite of a child's getaway. Suddenly, a sobering feeling hits me. Christian _is_ like a child. This _was_ his getaway. _So how does he escape from our ups and downs since he no longer comes in here?_ The very thought brings an ache to my belly.

Christian continues talking and tosses even more confusing BDSM buzzwords at me. I am starting to see him look more at ease. _Oh no. This is what he wants. I knew it. I knew it!_ I immediately attempt to suppress my mental anguish and try to remain engaged. I don't want to evoke his fears. He didn't want me in this room in the first place.

He talks about a scene and how both he and the submissive put everything out in the open before a scene even took place.

"Everything in a BDSM relationship is discussed before it happens. Each party has _limits_ – hard and soft limits as to what they are willing to do and _not_ do. There are also safe words that must be adhered to," Christian explains.

Well, that seems quite rational. Apparently, nothing has taken place in this room that neither party was willing to engage in. _Well, that somewhat makes me feel more comfortable._

"So…what's all this stuff for?" I ask him after he pauses speaking for a few moments. Christian looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so curious, Miss Steele?" he smirks at me. And it's the first semblance of a smile I have seen on his face all day.

"We're in here. You might as well tell me what this stuff is for before you tear this room apart," I say with a straight face. His smirk wipes away and he takes a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?" he asks. He follows me to the start of the room and we begin at the first chest of drawers. We open each drawer and he explains what each toy is. And in most cases, I try to hold back my complete shock. _I can't believe women are into this shit! Whoa! Am I'm not adventurous enough to try some of these things? Do I need to be?_ For some of these toys – _absolutely not_. There's some definite hard-limit material in these drawers as well as out on display against the walls.

We get to the spreader bars, which appear fascinating. _Hey, I'd be okay with this one._ In fact, there are some tools that I think we should take out of this room and put in our bedroom. _No use to throwing the baby out with the bathwater._

"This room is all about trust and communication," he stresses. I wish he carried that same credo outside of this room. We wouldn't be in the mess that we are in now. And a thought suddenly strikes me. _Perhaps I should have been open with Christian concerning my interview with Jerry Roach in the first place._ The reason why I hid it from Christian was to avoid him interfering, which he ended up doing anyway. _Maybe I could have stopped him if I communicated with him from the very beginning._

We stay in the room for what seems like hours. Christian knows this room like the back of his hand, so there's a level of comfort for him when he describes its contents. As time progresses, I'm now at ease because I know that Christian will never let me do anything that I didn't want to do. Apparently, being a dominant is a major responsibility. According to Christian, a dominant must assure the safety of both parties.

Christian then reveals that true control lies in the hands of the submissive.  
"The submissive has all of the power," he says. However, I find the revelation counterintuitive.

"But isn't the sole purpose of being a dominant is to be in complete control?" I ask.  
"No. For me, the only element of control lied with _intimacy_. I didn't desire intimacy in the traditional sense. I also didn't want to be touched. As a dominant, intimacy was the only element that I could control," he explains.

The proverbial brick building collapses on top of me. _Christian can't control his feelings._ However, isn't that what true love is? You have no control when you fall for someone. If Christian had a middle name, it would be _Control_. Somehow when he is with me, he lacks control. Just as I predicted, this room has given me even more insight into this very complicated man.

In our very slow moving tour, we arrive by the four-poster bed.

"Are you okay with not being in control…when it comes to us?" I ask in a murmur. He lets out a tortured sigh. _Oh no._ He turns to face me directly.

"I will have to be okay with it. However, it's going to take time, Ana…but I'll get there. I _must_ get there," he whispers. He then holds both of my hands in his and looks me square in the eye. I witness his sheer determination. The look he gives calls out to me that he truly wants us to succeed. _But how do we get past this latest bout of deception? Can we?_

"You've seen the room. If there's nothing else, I'd like to eat. I'm certain you've skipped lunch today just as I have," he says in a restrained tone. After both a very trying and eye-opening day, food's the last thing on my mind. However, Christian is right. I must eat _something_.

We leave his soon-to-be former playroom together – hand in hand. As he kills the lights and shuts the door slowly behind us, I realize that this will be my first _and_ only time seeing this space as it stands today.

It's difficult to fathom how one room in this enormous penthouse has made such an impact in his entire existence.

….

That night, Christian climbs into bed with me after spending some time working in his study. After all, he did leave work very early today in order to locate me.

I lie wide-awake, finding it extremely difficult to fall asleep. My thoughts run rampant. _We have issues. Nothing has been resolved. I still want to see Dr. Flynn._ Christian settles in on his side of the bed. After a few moments of quiet, I can hear and feel him shifting. And as I can clearly hear him breathing now, it gives away that he is now facing my back. Slowly, I can feel his arm snaking around my waist.

"Ana," he whispers softly. Reluctantly, I turn in bed while in his grasp to face him in the moonlit room. My eyes find his, even in the thick of the night.

"What's wrong?" he breathes as the night shine bounces off of his beautiful, restless eyes.  
" _You_ know," I murmur. He closes his eyes, pained.

"I told you Ana – _I_ …I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to let you go. I don't _want_ to let you go," he says. And it sounds as if he's battling a lump in his throat. _Oh no. Please Christian – Don't. Don't fall apart. I couldn't take it._

"You can't control my career, Christian. You _can't_ ," I plead wholeheartedly with him.  
"I'm not trying to," he says soberly. His voice sounds like a young boy pleading for leniency. I get whiplash just trying to figure out which _Christian_ I'm dealing with at a particular moment. It's exhausting.

"But you are. You have to stop. _Please_ … for both of our sakes," I beg him. He closes his eyes again for a short time before opening them again.

"I'll try. But Ana – you have to talk to me. The more you hide things from me, the more I'll be tempted to discover what it is you're hiding. And then it becomes a vicious cycle. I'll always end up doing something that you don't like," he says. I sigh. I honestly don't believe it's _that_ cut and dry. I think I would have been on the losing end of the battle no matter what I did.

"Christian – be honest. If I told you that I had an interview with Jerry Roach, what would you have done?" I pose the question to him. His hand gently rubs my back. He exhales deeply.

"I would have tried to convince you to stay at GEH," he finally says. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"That's all? You wouldn't have tried to buy SIP?" I inquire with a voice drenched in skepticism. He closes his eyes. _Why can't he just answer the damn question!_ It's like pulling teeth with this man, I swear.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would have done," he finally says after what seems to be a lifetime of contemplating. I smirk.

"I'll tell you what you would have done. You wouldn't have done anything different, Christian. _I know you_. That's why I did all I could to make sure that you didn't interfere. Obviously, it wasn't enough. So how did you know about Lucas talking with Jerry Roach?" I ask him the question that's been pressing me all day long.

"As you know, all GEH and affiliate email accounts are monitored. There are certain key words that show up in an algorithm that Barney put in place. Your name came up in an overnight query that I had access to. That's when I saw Wood's email to Roach along with an attachment of your resume," he reveals. Holy shit! Of course!

"I assume you sent Woods your resume via your personal email account," Christian frowns at me. Really, Grey? You have some fucking nerve.

"Of course!" I snap at him. I learned my lesson from before.  
"See Anastasia, this is what I'm talking about. Don't hide shit from me," he scolds me in a low voice. It borders on intimidating and _hot as hell_. I brush aside the wayward feelings. I end up flashing him a glare of annoyance.

"As if you don't hide shit from me!" I snap with a raised voice. _Oh no…we're arguing in bed when we should be sleeping…or making love._ He winces at my audacity.

The harsh look on his face now retreats. He suddenly looks tired and worn. My heart stops. Is this the time and the place for this? _But if we don't air this out now, we might not be able to save us._ I shudder at the thought. We have to do this. Christian needs to know that he can't manipulate and control every single aspect of my life.

"Ana, we're both guilty of keeping secrets. Let's call a truce right now and vow to never to keep another secret from each other ever again. _Please_. Let's put an end to this fighting. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to love you," he breathes. _Oh, Christian – if it were only that simple._ I place my hands on his face.

"All I want to do is love you too, Christian. But if you _ever_ pull another stunt like that…I don't think we'll survive," I say ominously. A surge of pain flashes across his face, and it's as if the charge zaps me too. I hate seeing Christian like this. His free hand glides across my face.

"Ana, baby… _please_. Don't say that. I never want to be without you. I'll do anything in order for you to not leave me," he pleads with his whole heart. My mouth slightly opens, and the sound of a sob involuntary escapes my lips. My heart is breaking seeing him so… _fragile_ – so… _vulnerable_. I fight hard to hold back my tears. I begin to massage the stubble on his sunken face.

"All you have to do is trust me to make my own decisions. Stop interfering with my career when I don't want you to. If you can do those things, we'll live happily ever after," I murmur sweetly to him. He shuts his eyes for a beat before reopening them.

"I want you to be happy, Ana. I want you to be as happy as you make me," he says profoundly. Whoa – do I really make him happy?

"I _am_ happy, Christian. I'm so happy when I'm with you. You just have to learn how to let go in some areas, that's all. And know without a shadow of doubt that no matter what happens in my career, you will remain the center of my universe," I speak quietly from the heart. Christian's face reaches in and his lips find mine. He kisses me briefly.

"Ana – I don't deserve you, but I am so glad that you're mine. I promise, I will lay off of your career," he exhales. _Phew_ – now was _that_ so hard, Grey? My mind parses for any loopholes. Just as he vowed not to create a publishing arm at GEH, he ended up purchasing SIP behind my back. Yet, he didn't break his promise. Sneaky bastard.

"You promise? You will never interfere with my career… _ever_?" I solicit his verbal assurance.  
"Not unless you want me to," he purrs. I giggle. I don't think there will ever be an instance where I would want Christian to step in. However, I don't want to burn that bridge incase I need to cross it at one point.

"Okay – unless I need you to, you will be completely hands off when it comes to my career," I speak out in the open for reassurance.

"Yes. Now, when it comes to your safety, I am always going to interfere…you know that. If I believe that you're in imminent danger, I _will_ interfere. However, I'll always have the discussion with you _first_ before reacting," he guarantees. I smile at him.

"That's fair," I say in agreement. See, communication isn't so difficult, Grey.  
"Good," he beams back at me. He and I meet in the middle for a tender lip lock.

I adore this man so, _so_ much. It boggles my mind how reasonable he can be if he simply listens. However, the sad part is that he has to be forced into a corner in order to compromise. It wasn't until he felt the threatened that I'd leave him before he was willing to meet me in the middle. Hopefully, he'll grow out of that and just learn the art of compromise without feeling pressured to do so. Needless to say, he's growing. _Both he and I are growing._

Tomorrow is a brand new day. I will plan my next career move then. However tonight, I just want to love on this man. _My man_ – the love of my life.

As our kiss heats up, his hand begins to glide across my backside through the long satin nightgown. There are no panty lines to obscure his exploration.

"Oh my, Miss Steele. No panties?" he breathes. Christian is in his pj pants and shirtless. My hands caress the muscles on his back. Oh my – his body is truly a work of art. He takes such good care of himself. I idly contemplate on paying Claude Bastille a visit myself. In fact, my exercise regiment overall leaves much to be desired. All I do for cardio is hopefully what I'm about to embark on momentarily.

And a thought quickly enters my mind. _What type of workout did Christian's former submissives endure in the playroom?_ Oh hell…do I even have a prayer of getting Christian to try something um… _different_ with me in that torture chamber of his?

If by some miracle Christian agreed to return into that room with me…obviously, we'd be on the _modified_ S&M plan. Other than spanking me with his hand, I refuse to endure any other sort of corporal punishment. I wasn't even spanked as a child, so I'd be damned if I let anyone, much less my own boyfriend inflict physical pain on me with some blunt object. Christian also said that I didn't have submissive bone in my body. _He couldn't be more right about that._ So how could I be a part of something that has made such an impact on the man he today? How can I share such an experience with him without compromising who _I_ am?

Our kissing heats up, but Christian suddenly stops and gazes at me. He looks at me with concern. _Shit – he knows that I'm distracted_.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he murmurs. Oh hell, here goes.

"Take me to your playroom," I breathe. He gasps. _Whoa_ , he did _not_ expect to hear that – nor did I expect to speak it out loud.  
"Ana, you don't know what you're saying," he says with dread in his eyes. Quickly, I glance at the clock and check the time. It's a quarter 'til eleven.

"It's still Halloween, Christian. _Trick or treat_ ," I breathe, still heated from our kiss. His head cocks to one side and he smirks at me, highly amused.

"I told you, that room's gone after this weekend. And besides, I would have to break every single rule in order to make allowances for you and your smart mouth, which is unprecedented," he frowns at me. Unmoved by his unwillingness, I continue to play the _sex kitten_.

"You won't hear my smart mouth, I promise. In fact, you wont hear not one peep out of me. Not even a ' _Yes Sir_ '…just complete silence," I grin at him. And somehow, my words cause him to sit more erect. _Have I convinced him?_

"Not even a moan?" he asks, arching a sardonic brow. Oh my – this would be a total display of self-control. Christian knows damn well that I'm a screamer in bed. Could I practice extreme self-control, even while my body is being held captive? If I can challenge myself to do this, I can do _anything_.

"Not even a moan," I assure him. I give him a wide grin, but he looks stunned by my challenge. I can see the gears churning in his head. _He's considering it!_ Suddenly, my heart starts to pound faster in fear. What did I just get myself into! Me and my big ass mouth!

 _Oh no, Steele this is good! This is really good!_ My innermost thoughts shock me. Deep down inside, I want to experience Christian's playroom with him before he does away with it. _Well, just this once. One time wouldn't hurt, right?_ My eyes look intently at his.

"If we go in… _if_ – we need to establish some rules. I've never had a relationship without rules, Anastasia. Well, not until I met you. However, in the playroom, it's all about rules and clear communication. Remember me telling you about the safe words earlier?" he asks. And he looks as serious as a heart attack. Holy shit – he's intense!

"Ana..."  
"Yes. ' _Yellow_ ' means that I'm almost at my limit, and ' _red_ ' means to stop immediately," I rattle off before he can say another word. Christian is taken aback.

"Wow, very good. You were paying attention," he says, impressed.  
"Of course," I smirk at him.

"So those are the only two things you'll utter out loud. Otherwise, you'll remain quiet. We can try something that I've never done before. We'll communicate with only gestures. Therefore, _I_ will also remain silent," he says. _Oh my...he's planning our first trip to the playroom!_ At this point, I'm assured that this thing is a go.

"Okay," I concur.  
"I won't hit you with anything other than my hand unless you allow me – and it won't be any harder than I've hit you before. Also, if I see a toy that I think you might enjoy, I will test it on you first before we try it in the scene," he says.

"Okay," I nod in confirmation.

"You sure you want to do this, Ana?" and the look of his eyes scream of caution. I have to assure him that this was my suggestion. Nothing can go wrong. He won't let it and neither will I.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just this once before you tear the room down," I whisper, lovingly rubbing my hands across his face. Christian gives me a smile that lights up the room.

Holy shit – he's excited!

….

Minutes later, we stand outside of the playroom door once again. Christian has the key inserted with one hand and the knob in the other. But this time around, he doesn't appear tormented. He looks… _eager_? He quickly turns to look at me. I flash him a loving, reassuring smile.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have naughty thoughts of you in this room when we were in here earlier," he discloses. _Oh my, did he?_ Well Christian, let's make those thoughts become a reality.

"Any last words before we enter? Remember, we can't make a sound," he reminds me. I nod.  
"Did you want me in the standard position?" I say, remembering his details from earlier. He frowns at me.

"No, Ana. You're my lover…not my sub. We'll only communicate non-verbally," he replies. I nod, preparing to be silent for the next…well – however long we're in there.

"You trust me, right?" he asks. His eyes await my response.  
"Yes," I breathe.

"You know that I would never hurt you intentionally. That's why you need to tell me when it gets to be too much. I won't strike you for pain. Tonight…it's all about pleasure. I want to worship your body tonight, Anastasia," Christian says with a smoky tone of voice that sets fire to every nerve ending in my body.

" _Okay_ ," I whisper. Slowly, the door opens and he takes me by the hand.

There's no turning back now, Steele.

The lights fade on, but not as bright as they were before when he first brought me in here this afternoon. As the door locks shut, I jerk from the sound of the loud click. _Holy shit – this is really happening!_

Slowly, he pulls me into his arms and he stares intently into my eyes. Holy cow – he looks… _dark_. And it's sexy as fuck. _I want this man. I want him so, so bad._

His mouth hovers over mine without making contact. He opens his lips infinitesimally and exhales over my lips. My knees begin to buckle, but he holds me steady. Sweet lord! The things this man does to me. And just when that wasn't enough to cause me to lose my mind, the tip of his tongue begins to trace the outline of my lips. This is so hard! I try my damnedest to restrain a moan, but one manages to slip from my throat.

Christian quickly looks at me with chastening eyes, and I tighten my lips in a line, fighting a giggle. I soon shake it off and locate my poker face. He stands still for a beat as if contemplating something. Soon, both of his hands clasp my hair and he pulls my lips into his. He kisses me with reckless abandon, and I have to force myself not to react. However, my panting breath fills the room. I don't feel too bad, as his breath soon begins to linger in the atmosphere with mine. _My, oh my – I'm in heaven._

Abruptly, he pulls away from me and immediately reaches down and grabs my nightgown from below my waist. Slowly, he pulls it up over my head and lets the garment ceremoniously fall to the ground. I stand completely naked before him. He stands back to admire the view. After a few beats, he looks me square in the eye and holds up one finger, instructing me to hold tight.

I watch him saunter away from me and I admire the way that his pj pants hang low from his hips. It's a sexy, _sexy_ sight. Christian just oozes sex appeal. He goes over to the first chest of drawers and pulls open the last drawer. I see him retrieve a long metal bar with cuffs on each end. Holy crap – I remember him showing me this earlier! It's the spreader bar. _What is he going to do with that thing?_

With the apparatus in hand, Christian makes his way to another set of drawers and pulls out what looks to be an airline mask. _Shit_ – he's going to blindfold me! I start to pant in both fear and in excitement.

He takes another trip against the wall, and all of the color leaves my face. Oh no…he knows that I'm not into taking any pain. _But Christian assured me that this night would only be about pleasure, not pain. I trust him._ I finally talk myself off the ledge as I watch him retrieve what looks to be a riding crop. I hope that doesn't hurt.

He then walks over to the other side of the room and grabs a few strands of rope. My eyes round like saucers. _Trust him, Ana._ I slowly ease my gape before Christian makes his way back to me.

Christian looks me dead in the eye as he lowers himself down to his knees right before me, gently placing his gathered items at my feet. He comes back up with just the riding crop in his hand. Before I can guess what he will do next, he quickly reaches the crop behind my back and swats my backside. I gasp loudly and quickly cover my mouth. He grins, highly amused by my lack of control.

Christian looks at the crop and then at me. _He wants to know if I want him to use it on me._ Well, it didn't hurt. It just stung. But it was a pleasant sting. I crack him a smile and I nod in approval. He tightens his lips in a crooked line, fighting a grin. He then places the crop at my feet.

He rises back up with a portion of the rope in his hands. He shows it to me before walking behind me. _What's he doing?_ I can feel his hands on my hips tugging me downward and his knee gently taps behind one of my knees. He's gesturing me to kneel, so I do.

In a move that perplexes me, he takes my hair into his hands and begins to quickly braid it together into a single braid. _Why is he braiding my hair? Maybe it's a safety precaution._ When he's done, he reaches for both of my arms and raises them up over my head, joining both wrists together. I begin panting deeply, anxious about the unknown and anticipating what he's going to do next.

I don't know what he's doing to my arms back there, but his rope tying abilities appear to be very intricate, advanced, and detailed. I can tell that whatever he's doing, it borders on art. _Perhaps I'll ask him about it later._

After a short while, he's done and resurfaces from behind me. I can only see his pj-covered legs. So what now? Just as I tilt my head back to see him, he eases the blindfold over my head. _Oh shit – now I really don't know what he's going to do!_ I then hear his footsteps go further away from me.

I'm kneeling uncomfortably with my biceps rubbing against the back of my head and my wrists dangling above. Soon, I'm hearing sounds of metal and some pulling. _Holy hell! What is he doing!_ I'm shaking on my knees. And I am attempted to safe word right then and there, even though I'm not in any significant pain. I'm simply fearful of what _may_ come. However, something on the inside of me encourages me to remain calm. _Don't stop him now, or you'll always wonder 'what if'?_

After what seemed to be a lifetime, I can feel the rope tugging my wrists upward as the sound of rope sliding through metal fills my ears. _Holy crap!_ As the sound intensifies, my arms are continually being forced upward. Suddenly, I can't take the pressure on my wrists, so I stand to my feet. The rope and my wrists continue upward until the pulling finally comes to a halt. I then feel the rope being secured as the tugging ceases altogether. _Am I tied to the ceiling?!_

After a few quiet, still moments, I can feel Christian's hands on my ankles. Soon, my legs spread further and further apart. Oh my God! And just when I didn't think anything else couldn't happen, I hear another metal device and what appears to be some sliding apart. _It's the spreader bar._

I feel one cuff go around one ankle, followed by the other. And when I thought that was all done, I hear one final click as my legs spread _even further_ apart. I feel like fucking Stretch Armstrong here!

I stand in the center of the playroom with my arms hanging by rope above my head, and my legs spread far and wide apart. I'm amazed that I'm not flat on my face right now, but the tightly secured rope keeps me on my feet. In fact, I have the urge to stand on my tippy toes. Before I can contemplate any further on my current predicament, I can feel the rope moving once more. It's being lowered through the pulley. The further it loosens, the deeper the arch becomes in my back. I start to pant loudly. Then I feel a slight whack come across my forearm. _Crap, it's the crop!_ And that's my signal to be quiet. Immediately, I silence my panting.

The crop begins to glide across every single part of my body, and I'm reeling. After some teasing across my back and down my backside, I feel the crop go under until it reaches my sex. _Oh shit – is he going to fuck me with that?!_

The crop lingers and he massages my clitoris with it. I writhe, swinging the rope – however, I manage to remain quiet. Soon, the crop lifts…and I don't know what he will do with it next. My curiosity is addressed once the crop reaches my lips. Christian jiggles the implement, forcing my lips to part. He places the leather keeper in my mouth, forcing me to taste my arousal. _Holy…what in…_

Christian immediately removes the crop from my mouth and quickly begins to ring a series of swats across my ass. I gasp at the first blow, but I quickly bite down on my lips to prevent from uttering another sound.

I don't count how many times he hits me, but as the surface of the impacted area begins to sting, I can feel myself pooling on the inside. Holy shit, I'm so aroused! I want him! I want him inside of me… _now_.

After taking turns swatting my behind and each of my breasts for what appears to be for minutes on top of minutes, he then begins to let the crop loose on my clitoris. He strategically swats my sex with the implement, and I am fighting off stray groans eliciting from my throat. And each time a sound escapes, he hits me even harder. _Fuck!_ My sex begins to slowly ride the wave…back and forth, and I can hear Christian's breathing pick up. _Yes…that's it._ See, I'm not the only one being affected by this…torture. _Lose it Grey…lose control._

Christian goes haywire with the crop, concentrating on my vagina – and I can feel myself building and building. _Holy hell, I'm going to come!_

My head falls down and I open my mouth wide, screaming out in silence as I come spectacularly. _Oh. My. God._ I'm dangling in the air like a limp marionette. And just when I thought we were through, I can feel the rope tug once more, lowering my arms down further. And before I can even think, the ropes still and then Christian slams into me from behind. To my complete shock, both he and I let out a collective gasp. _So much for the vow of silence in the playroom._

Christian must be gripping the tightened rope with both hands, because normally when he fucks me from behind, he grips my hips – which he isn't doing this time around. I quickly build from the extreme sensation my body has endured.

I then let go, climaxing for the second time in just minutes. In spite of this, he doesn't cease fucking the shit out of me. _Holy cow!_ He continues to ride through my orgasm and I am falling apart – trying not to make a sound.

Tiger pounces on his Bunny relentlessly. No mercy…just as he displayed earlier flicking the riding crop all over my body. Soon, I am building up once more and I can hear his breathing becoming shallower. _He's on the edge, too._ Momentarily, we both exhale our orgasms as quietly as we can. It's… _difficult_ , but we both manage to not utter one word. Suddenly, I collapse, hanging only by the rope. I then feel Christian holding me steady as he cuts the rope above my wrists, lowering my arms. He then pulls me into him to ensure that I don't fall.

It's the last thing I remember before passing out into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana is open with Christian from the very beginning when she applies for another job with a different publishing company who's not at risk to sell. Also, the scheduled day for the playroom's demise arrives._**

 ** _I'll try and get chapter 32 up in the next two/three days because something wonderful is scheduled to happen in chapter 33. ;)_**

 ** _Please review chapter 31. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	32. Chapter 32 - Against All Odds

**Chapter 32 – Against All Odds**

I awaken in a sea of red.

I turn to the left, then to the right. I'm in the playroom and I'm lying naked on the four-poster bed, covered only by a crimson satin sheet. Sitting up along the headboard with his legs crossed, I spy Christian beside me in just his pj pants. He's studying me. As our eyes meet, I witness a faint grin on his face. I smile weakly in return.

" _Wha…_ " I start to speak. However, he cuts me off by placing his finger slowly over his lips to shush me. I frown at him.

"No talking in the playroom, Miss Steele," he murmurs teasingly at me. I giggle.  
 _"You're_ talking," I sass. He leans down and kisses me gently on the forehead before sliding downward to join me lying down. He snakes an arm around me.

"So, how was that?" he asks.  
 _Holy crap – what time is it? How long have we been in here?_ I snap out of my wandering thoughts and recall the events from earlier. Whoa. Tonight was…intense. It was hot and sexy. It was… _everything_.

"Words can't describe," I say wistfully. Our experience in this playroom was truly indescribable. Because I could not see, all of my senses were amplified. Recalling it sends a chill down my spine.

Christian's face forms a grin that lights up the entire dark, red space.

"How was it for you?" I murmur shyly. He exhales.  
"It was a fantasy come true. Anastasia, I never intended on bringing you in here…but you _knew_ that," he says, backtracking. And the look on his face is almost defensive.

" _I know_ – I asked you to. I wanted you to bring me back in here," I say tenderly as I glide my hand across his cheek. He closes his eyes as if he's absorbing my touch. My heart skips a beat.

"Did you want me to do all those things to you?" he says in barely a whisper.  
" _Yes_ ," I breathe with burning desire emanating from my eyes.  
" _Oh, Ana_ ," he says as if he's fighting some deep internal emotion. _Oh no – what's wrong, Christian?_ I gently caress his chin.

"Christian, I completely trust you. I know that you'd never do anything to physically harm me," I reassure him. He appears as if he takes in my words into consideration. However, it doesn't change his countenance by much. I watch his bare chest elevate and recede as we sit in momentary silence.

And it dawns on me that this man was once a four-year-old little boy that witnessed his drug addicted mother die of an overdose. His mother's pimp beat him senselessly time and time again. Afterwards, it took him years to develop the confidence that he needed to slowly build himself up. He became an astute businessman at the young age of became the master of _things_ , as well as _people_. He was conditioned to dominate, which is why he took so well to being a dominant in this space that we now share.

I know that this man has more than deep feelings for me. I resolve to focus my energy in helping Christian run GEH while I'm still there. And at the same time, I hope that he continues working out his inner demons. I absolutely cannot abandon him professionally and emotionally right now. _One more month at GEH, perhaps?_ However, I must be careful not to neglect my own professional aspirations. I never want to grow to despise Christian because I missed out on fulfilling my own hopes and dreams. I don't want us being _that couple_ that bicker for years to come because I chose _love_ over _myself_.

So how I can I make a compromise with this man if he is truly willing to finally let me leave from under his area of responsibility? _Hey, what if I let him…explore even more with me here in this playroom?_ I quickly dismiss the thought. No, he wants to tear this room down. _But does he still want to after what just happened in here earlier?_

I don't even have the strength or energy to pose the question to him right now. Perhaps in a day or two. Maybe we can update the room somewhat. Get rid of the medieval-like appearance and make this room more... _couples friendly._ He even said so himself – I am not his sub. Therefore, this room definitely needs a facelift if it's going to remain.

Then another thought enters my mind. _Why even bother if we're updating our new house at Puget Sound?_ Perhaps we can build our very own playroom there – one that's never been occupied by any other woman but myself. _Let's face it…at least fifteen other women have come into this very room to be fucked senseless by the man that's holding onto me right now._ I cringe at the thought. Christian finally breaks the silence.

"Ana, I've never been in a _no holds barred_ relationship before. Before you came into my life, all of the terms of my relationships with women were spelled out in black and white. I don't even know what your limits are," he says with a look of uncertainly. My fingers find my way to his soft, unruly hair.

"I suggest we start slow and light, and we can build up from there – because I don't know what my limits are either. What we did in here earlier – that was… _wonderful_ ," I beam at him. He sighs and a shadow of a grin surfaces on his lips.  
"Yes… _wonderful_ ," he gladly echoes my sentiment.

And in our delight concerning the very hot and kinky sexcapades that took place in here earlier, lurks the harsh reality of Christian's over-controlling ways. Too often, sex enters the picture and clouds our judgment and attempts to mask our problems. If it were up to Christian, sex would be the cure-all. However, the issue still remains that Christian pulled a coup and purchased the company that I was set to begin working at a week from now.

Honestly, I don't believe that Christian seeing to it that I remain under his care professionally was done in malice. Just as it is natural for us to breathe in air, being in control is the very essence of who Christian is. I now see that more than ever. I can't take his counter actions personally, even though it's very difficult for me not to do so.

I have told this man time and time again that I desired to seek out my dream job all on my own. I reminded him over and over that I needed to spread my wings away from the label of just being _Christian Grey's girlfriend_. And even if he wanted to let me go and do my own thing, his _true self_ would be tormented. He has to know what, when, and where concerning _everything_ in his realm at _all times_. If there's any information or access gaps, Christian feels lost. That's why he felt the need to buy SIP.

So now that I know this about the man that I love, _now_ what? Can I just accept Christian the way he is and allow him to work against me every time I want to venture out on my own? That would mean denying myself, and just as Christian has never relinquished control ever since he obtained it, I have _never_ denied myself of anything I've yearned for that was within my grasp. For instance, I yearned for Christian the second that I laid eyes on him. Him being the company's CEO didn't deflect me from wanting to be with him.

Do I just surrender to his will? If I do – I can gain the whole world. However, I will lose myself. What if I reject the notion of his controlling ways and just cut the cord? Then I will lose him – and the very thought of that makes me ill. I can't see myself without him. I love him more than I ever loved _anyone_. My whole world revolves around this man.

So now what – _compromise_ , perhaps? There has to be a middle ground. It just can't be black and white with us all the damn time. _Meet me half-way, Grey_. There must be a way that the two of us can be happy. I want that – _for us_. He told me a while ago that he wanted to _try_. Well…so do I.

Christian gave up a part of himself when he first met me. Now it's time for me to give up a part of myself. Sometimes you have to lose yourself in order to find yourself. I will give it more time. I will be more patient with him as he figures out this thing called _love_. And on that very same token, I would like him to be patient with me as I figure this whole thing out too. This is very new for the both of us. We've never fallen hard for anyone as we've fallen for each other.

Dammit, I need more insight into this man. It just boggles my mind that he refuses to take me to see Dr. Flynn. Perhaps I should have made him do that instead of bringing me into this playroom. _Not on your life, girl! The sex was mind blowing!_ A chill goes up my spine just recalling being tied up, blindfolded, mute, and at his mercy. _Holy shit!_

So does Christian need another major fuck up in order for him to cave and let me sit with Dr. Flynn? No – I couldn't take another ' _SIP Acquisition Gate_ '. That would truly be the last straw for me.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" he said, briefly squeezing me tightly into his side. He catches me unawares. I take a calculated breath, contemplating if we should be having this conversation here in this room. I bite the bullet.

"Christian, you know that I can't work at SIP now, don't you?" I break it to him gently. He closes his eyes as if reality just struck him right in between them. _Shit. Well there goes our post-coital tender moment._ But it needed to be said.

"I know," he says soberly after slowly resurfacing his conflicted gray eyes. I sit up and gaze intently into his face as he battles something within. It's absolutely heartbreaking to watch him like this, but I hold it together.

"Christian, you know that I love you more than anything in this world. Me not working under you won't change that," I plead wholeheartedly. He takes the tip of his thumb and glides it across my jawline.

"I know, baby…I know," he says with a slight twinkle in his eye. He leans in and gently kisses my lips.

"Let's get out of here," he says after our lips smack apart. And those words somehow seem to mean more than just departing the room right in this moment. _Will we ever come back in here? Will the playroom remain in existence after this weekend?_

Moments later, we are back in the master bedroom. My nightgown from earlier is restored and I lie in bed with my head placed below Christian's shoulder. He gently massages my back through the satin as if he's lulling me to sleep.

"I love you, baby," he coos; his words vibrate throughout me from my head resting on his bare chest.  
"I love you too," I call back in a whisper. I tilt my head upwards towards him and his lips meet mine from above. We kiss for what appears to be a lifetime. It's a warm, gentle, loving kiss – not heated, but _loving_. Our lips eventually part.

"I don't want to live a single day without you, Ana," he breathes as he gazes deep into my eyes in the moonlit room. His look and his words tug my very heart. My eyes begin to water.

"I…I can't see myself without you. _Ever_ ," I gasp as I battle the lump in my throat. And it's true. Christian is my lifeline. He is the very air that I breathe. He must know that. So any decision to leave this man for good would _never_ come lightly. I've told him time and time again what my career ambitions were. It's even in my personnel file, for fuck sake. He can recite my professional five-year future plan from memory. So _why_? Why after knowing everything that he knows about me did he believe that I would be okay with him buying SIP? And from behind my back, no less!

It's because Christian understands how deeply I love him. And for some reason, with him being new to love himself, he believes that our _love_ will cure all. It's ironic; often it's the woman in the relationship in all of the books that I've read who takes up this mantra. Do I have the heart to tell him that love _can't_ cure all? Love is fragile. Love can be wounded. Even though I love him with every fiber of my being, I refuse to let him control me. I refuse to let him manipulate me. I will love this man from afar if I have to…but I pray that it _never_ comes to that.

We kiss once more and then release. And in this moment as he wraps me tightly in his arms, I resolve to let what I said to him be our last words until we awaken. After he kisses me several times on the forehead, I settle into him and drift into a fitful sleep, enveloped in his loving arms.

….

I wake with a start. It doesn't take long for me to realize that I am in bed alone. _I wonder if Christian already left for some early morning breakfast meeting. Or maybe he's planning on buying the other remaining three publishing houses in Seattle._ I shudder at the thought.

I immediately rise and get ready for work. Close to thirty minutes later, I enter the great room and see Christian in the kitchen at the breakfast bar with his iPad and a traveling coffee mug. With my strapped pumps in one hand and my iPad in the other, I journey over to him and approach him from behind. After placing my iPad on the countertop and shoes on the floor, I wrap my arms around him as he sits on the barstool, staring intently at his iPad. He turns his head over to the side and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask with a loving grin.  
"I couldn't sleep. I went ahead and took Sparky out for an early walk," he says. He doesn't return my grin. He looks… _troubled_? Oh no – what's wrong now? I slept perfectly fine after… _you know_. I assumed that he would too. Was it what I said last night about not working at SIP? It's too early for this heavy of a conversation. Perhaps we can open Pandora's box tonight after work.

Before I'm able to take a seat on the barstool beside Christian, Sparky quickly runs over to greet my bare ankles by nuzzling them with his cold wet nose. Before I can bend down to rustle the top of his little head, he darts over to his chow in the nearby stainless steel dish. I hop up into my seat, remove the cover off of my iPad and awaken it with my password. I soon hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Good morning, Ana," Mrs. Jones warmly greets me as she enters the kitchen.  
"Hi Mrs. Jones," I beam back at her.  
"Tea and an omelet?" she offers.  
"Sure – thank you," I reply.

"What are you having?" I murmur over to Christian. He smirks at me.  
"Pancakes and bacon," he says. I wince at him and glide my head backwards in surprise.  
"Really?" I say, amused. Christian almost _always_ has an omelet. If anyone were doing pancakes and bacon, it's usually me.

"Well, I'm sort of famished after last night," he says discretely, grinning sardonically at me. I flush.  
"On second thought Mrs. Jones, I'll have what Christian is having," I call out to the kind housekeeper.  
"Very well, Ana," she says sweetly.

I then decide to occupy myself with my iPad as Christian works on his. _Hmm, I wonder what Grey's up to today?_ I launch the calendar app and I view Christian's schedule. Holy shit – he has a two-hour unlabeled time block this afternoon that wasn't on here before. What in the hell is he doing? Why so secretive, Grey?

"Christian, what's this _one to three_ o'clock appointment for?" I ask him point blank. He closes his eyes. Oh no. What is it that he doesn't want to tell me?

"It's a catch up with Flynn," he finally says. Whoa – two hours with Dr. Flynn? _Why? What brought on this last minute appointment?_ Oh geez, I hope it didn't have anything to do with the playroom. But he enjoyed it too! In fact, he even admitted to fanaticizing about me in that room with him. So it can't be that. _Is he talking to Dr. Flynn about our fight yesterday?_ Well, maybe it's for the best then. I hope the good doctor gives him some solid advice and tells him that he can't be controlling me by buying up every single company that hires me.

"Well, I hope that you get some good, positive guidance," I say with a straight face, choosing not to divulge any further on the subject. I'm still slightly perturbed that Christian won't let me visit his therapist. Hopefully in time, Christian will ease up and be more open to the idea.

"So do I," Christian says. And I can tell that his words are genuine. He looks, distracted and conflicted. I truly don't like seeing him this way.

….

"Oh, Ana."

Ros enters my office and closes the door behind her after I welcome her in. She looks exasperated. I immediately know what she wants to talk about. I try to mask my amusement.

"I told Christian that buying SIP was a _very_ stupid decision. There's no major profit to be made in publishing – and he knew that. I had no idea you weren't aware of what he was doing," she says, rolling her eyes.

" _Well_ …" I say with a tight light and a shrug of the shoulders. I don't want to say anything that would egg her on. She seems pretty riled up as it is.

"I didn't have a clue that you were leaving us to go work at SIP. We normally announce company-wide when our key team members plan on leaving us," Ros says, taken aback. I could just laugh at her frustration, because _girlfriend_ …I was just there _and then some_. In fact, I'm still _there_. But I ease up slightly knowing that Christian is spending two hours with Dr. Flynn this afternoon. _Perhaps I should ask him if he'd like for me to join him._ Nope, _bad idea_.

"Ana, can I be frank with you for a second?" Ros says boldly. Holy crap.  
"Sure, Ros," I say nervously. Do I really want to know what she has to say?

"I think Christian's love for you has driven him to make some irrational decisions. The Christian I knew before you came along would have _never_ bought SIP under _any_ circumstances," she says plainly. _Oh no._ What is she trying to say – that I'm _bad_ for Christian? And I thought that Ros was on _my_ side.

"Oh Ana, please don't think that I'm not for you two, because I am… _all day long_. You make Christian… _better_. But he needs to not lose sight of the business while getting used to being with someone. Gwen and I have been together for so long that we just allow each other to do our own thing outside of the home, and it's great. I operate one way and she operates in another way entirely. What you and Christian have is brand new. He'll just have to figure out where he fits in all of this, and so will you," she advises. Okay then. The tension in my body eases while taking in Ros' sound advice. _I just need to figure out where I fit in in our relationship, and so does Christian. Okay._

"Thank you, Ros," I smile warmly at her.  
"Your personal life is absolutely none of my business. But if you ever need someone to talk without any judgment, just let me know. And trust that I'll never go back to the boss," she grins at me in reassurance. I smile at her. _Hey, there might be something that you can do for me, Ros._

"You don't happen to know anyone at any of the other three publishing houses, do you?" I chuckle at her. Ros laughs a throaty, too many cigarettes laugh. Abruptly, she stops – taking me by surprise. _Oh?_

"Well…I may not, but Gwen might know of someone. She runs with a crowd that's more into the arts than my friends are. I'll have her pull some of her resources together and see what she comes up with," Ros says with a conspiratorial wink.

Yeah, Ros probably won't leave a paper trail for Christian to pounce on like Lucas did. However, hopefully Christian knows better now. One more move like the last one will probably mean the end of us. My stomach turns in knots at the thought. Oh no – I can't even fathom such a thing. _Please Grey, don't fuck this up._

Our future lies in the hands of Dr. Flynn and his ability to steer his client in the right direction.

….

That night, I lie wide-awake in bed, unable to stay asleep. For the first time ever, I am able to prop myself up on my side and watch Christian slumber. He's usually the one to stalk me in _my_ sleep. Now, the stalker is being stalked.

I study every inch of him. The rise and fall of his bare chest, the curl of each lash on his closed eyelids, and the subtle occasional flare of his nostrils. He looks… _peaceful_. And I want to kiss all the scars on his chest…his only physical imperfections on an otherwise completely perfect body. He's like a little boy trapped in a Greek god's body.

I carefully inch closer to him and take in more of his delicious scent. _This man can't surely belong to me._ He's fucking gorgeous…even in his sleep. My lips are like moths to his flame, inching closer to him. I want to plant a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

I come within inches of him, and he suddenly jerks, causing me to freeze. _How does he know what I am up to?_ He has this uncanny ability to know when I'm up to something. But wait…he doesn't awaken. His eyes are still closed shut.

"No. _No_. Please… _don't_ ," he murmurs weakly. Is he having a dream?

"Please… _don't_. I'm so, _so_ sorry. But you didn't…" he speaks with his eyes clamped shut. He stops speaking midway. _What is he dreaming about?_ Before I can contemplate what type of brain activity might be taking place within him, his eyes frantically spring open and he gasps for air. He looks like he's in shock. _Oh no, Christian. It was only a dream._

" _Ana_ ," he exhales frantically. I immediately take hold of him in my arms.  
"Christian, I'm here. You were dreaming," I lovingly reassure him. To my shock, he begins to kiss me all over my face and hold me tightly. _What's wrong?_

Christian has told me before about having night terrors, but he said that those ceased when I began sleeping with him. Now he's having them while in bed with me _. Did this happen last night too?_ Oh no. Did the playroom cause this? I surely hope not.

"Oh, Ana…you're _here_ ," he says, more than relieved.  
"Yes Christian, I'm here. What's wrong?" I ask, deeply concerned. Instead of responding, his lips dive into mine and his tongue quickly invades my mouth. _Holy shit…what time is it? Why is he kissing me so hard?_

I soon forget about the circumstances and I fall into him. His passion and his sense of urgency take me with him. _Oh, Christian – I am here, sweetheart._

His hand goes up my nightgown and he rolls on top of me as our tongues remain intertwined. _Oh my…what's going on? He wants to have sex?_ His fingers find their way to my sex, and I can hear in his breath that he's glad that I went another night without wearing panties. Quite honestly, if I'm wearing these fancy, frilly little nightgowns that Christian likes me in so much, I prefer not to wear any underwear. I like the way the satin and silk feels against my bare skin.

" _Ah_ ," I gasp into his mouth as his fingers enter my sex after massaging my clitoris for a few beats. His lips find my throat and I exhale loudly through my mouth.

"I want to take you now, Ana," he breathes.  
"Yes," I gasp in response. Immediately, he lowers his pajama pants and his erection springs free. He hikes up my nightgown above my waist. I then watch him as he slowly inserts himself into me. I moan. To my surprise, he moves slowly. _Very_ slowly. _Holy crap._ Our panting breaths occupy the otherwise silent room. After a while, he speaks.

"Don't leave me, Ana," he says as his tortured gray eyes lock dead into mine.  
" _Christian_ …"I moan. Why doesn't he keeping saying that!  
"Please… _don't_ ," he pleads as he slowly pushes and pulls himself in and out of me.

" _Never_ ," I breathe out in desperation.  
"You'll never leave me?" he murmurs with hope.  
" _No_ ," I exhale. He gradually picks up the pace and my body starts to tighten up around him.

"Oh, Ana… _please_. Give it to me now," he commands in a whisper. And I unfold, detonating spectacularly around him. He follows close behind, releasing quietly.

"Baby…I love you _so_ much. I couldn't stand to watch you walk out on me for good. I'll do anything _not_ to experience that," he declares in a whisper directly into my ear. And his very words chill my bones. _Did he just have a nightmare about me leaving him?_

 _'Please…don't. I'm so, so sorry.'_ His earlier words echo within me.

Slowly, he pulls out of me. I gasp and he kisses me hard once again. _Oh no you don't, Grey._ I place my hands on his shoulders and push him back, terminating the kiss. I want answers now.

"Christian…what's wrong? What happened?" I plead. He sighs and rolls his eyes.  
"Ana…" And I can tell that he doesn't want to talk about it.  
"You need to talk to me," I say sternly. Yeah Grey…the sex was great, but it's not enough to thwart me, dammit!

"I just want to sleep. I'll tell you later – I promise. I don't want to relieve it right now," he says. He holds onto me tightly, and it's the exhausted look on his face that makes me fold. I slowly close my eyes and his lips find mine shortly before we both fall back asleep.

….

Late Wednesday morning, I'm on a call with someone from accounting when Ros quietly enters my office holding a cell phone in hand. I quickly conclude my call. Ros shuts the door behind her.

"Ana – I have someone on the phone that would like to speak to you," she beams. I squint at her, dumbfounded.

"A friend of Gwen knows the head of Emerald City Publishing. I have the president on the line for you," Ros explains, downplaying her exuberance. Holy shit! ECP is one of the biggest publishing houses in the region! This _can't_ be real. Instantly, my heart starts to beat erratically. I am _out-of-my-mind_ nervous.

"Ana, take the call. It'll be fine. He seems like a _very_ reasonable guy," Ros assures me. I give her a gaze of uncertainty while taking her phone into my hands. She informs me to unmute the call first, which I do.

" _He_ …hello," I say, clearing my throat. I can feel myself shaking.  
"Miss Steele?" His voice sounds clear, powerful, and strong. It's reminiscent of Christian's. However, this guy sounds a slightly older than my boyfriend.

"Yes…speaking," I answer.

"I'm John Fisher, president of Emerald City Publishing. I understand that you have aspirations of exiting the world of global enterprise and entering into the publishing community," he says ironically. The light-hearted nature of his tone puts me more at ease. I giggle.

"Why, yes. I graduated with honors in English literature at WSUV and working in publishing has always been an aspiration of mine," I say genuinely.  
"My alma mater. I like you already, Miss Steele," he says kindly. _Score one point for Ana!_ I laugh in response.

"Go Cougs!" I say in a chant. He echoes my chant and we both laugh.

"I'll cut to the chase. We have an editorial assistant position that's open. I've reviewed your resume that Miss Bailey sent my way a short time ago. To be completely honest with you, your work experience thus far already eclipses what's required for the job that we have open. I'm quite afraid that the EA position would be a few steps down for you. We won't be able to offer you anything close to what you are making in salary right now," Mr. Fisher says, point blank. My heart drops.

"Mr. Fisher…I'm willing to do whatever it takes to enter the publishing world. The level of the job or the pay doesn't matter to me in the slightest. I know that I must work my way up from square one," I say wholeheartedly. _Oh please…please don't let my current title discourage you from hiring me, Mr. Fisher._

"You have nerve and determination, Miss Steele. You'll go very far in publishing with that attitude. When can you start?" he says warmly. Oh my God! _Oh my God_! I gasp out loud. A face splitting grin invades my face. _It can't be that easy. It just can't._ I'm excited, nervous and skeptical all at the same time. _Speak Steele – the man is waiting for an answer._

"Um…how's the Monday after next?" I propose.  
" _Hmm_ …will the Monday after Thanksgiving work for you? That's a couple of weeks before the EA that's currently pulling double duty goes on maternity leave. She'll be able to train you before she heads out for several weeks," Mr. Fisher proposes.

"Great," I beam. Okay…so that gives me just a little over three weeks to close things out at GEH. _But that also gives Grey more time to thwart your plans._ I brush away the invading thought. Christian promised me that he would no longer interfere with my career. I have to trust him on that.

"Excellent, Miss Steele. I look forward to meeting you and introducing you to the team," Mr. Fisher says.  
"Thank you so, _so_ much Mr. Fisher. You won't regret giving me a shot," I say humbly.  
"I'm almost certain that I won't regret it. You come highly recommended – both outside and inside of ECP. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to acquire such a great talent," he says warmly.

Inside? Who do I know that works at ECP? My mind quickly races, but before my thoughts get away from me, I conclude the call with Mr. Fisher and hand Ros her phone back.

"Oh my goodness," Ros gasps in glee. I leap to my feet and I give her an impulsive hug. I can tell that the sudden move takes her by surprise. I soon release her.  
"Thank you so much for this Ros. I really appreciate this. And please thank Gwen for me," I say warmly.

"Ana, I am so glad I could help. And if you could do me a huge favor and not mention to Christian that I was the one who helped you," she smirks at me. I laugh.

"You got it," I giggle. Boy oh boy, Ros sure does know her irrational boss all too well.

….

A few hours later, I sit across Christian's desk minutes before he is set to attend a meeting.

"You got a job," he guesses correctly. The expression on his face is unreadable. I tighten my lips in a straight line and I nod slowly in confirmation. Nothing ever gets past him.

"Where and when?" he asks firmly. Oh boy. My stomach is now in knots again.  
"I am going to be an editorial assistant starting the Monday after Thanksgiving," I reveal.

" _Where_ ," he asks stiffly. Holy shit. Grey appears to be very defensive at this moment. _He promised – he would no longer interfere. He swore._ I take a swallow before replying.

"Emerald City Publishing." After a hesitation, he winces at me. He looks displeased. Well Grey…tough shit.

"It's one of the biggest publishing houses in the region and they are highly reputable. I don't have to worry about getting _harassed_ by the editors," I argue in defense. Christian narrows his eyes at me.

"So who offered you the job? Was it the guy you met at the coffee shop? What's his name… _Jeremy Clark_?" he bitterly speaks the name. _Who's Jer…_

Then it hits me. Speed dating. The guy in publishing. At the coffee shop – he went to the bathroom and never came back because Christian started grilling him. But I never knew what company Jeremy worked for!

"I never knew where he worked," I say in my defense.  
"That kid worked at ECP, Ana. I did a background check, remember?" Christian says.

Oh shit.  
 _'You come highly recommended – both outside and inside of ECP.'_

Mr. Fisher's words replay in my mind. Jeremy must have seen my resume and remembered me. Fuck! So why would he have recommended me for the position? Perhaps Jeremy realized that my boss who crashed our date and interrogated him was a psychopath and he wanted to help me to escape. Little does Jeremy know, my _psycho boss_ is now my _psycho live-in boyfriend_ and father of our new fur-child. _I wonder if this changes things with the job. I just hope that Jeremy didn't have any ulterior motives for recommending me for the position._ I put my thoughts on hold. I need to deal with Grey right this moment.

"I spoke directly to the president, John Fisher. I didn't know that Jeremy worked there. Honest, I didn't," I say sincerely. Christian doesn't let up on his displeasure. _Oh gosh Grey…will you give it a fucking rest!_

"So how did the president contact you? Did you fill out an application? Did you personally send him your resume?" Christian rattles off. It's in this moment that I wish that this chair and I could go right through the floor. I don't want to be in here right now. I hate that Christian is asking me _twenty questions_. Why not just be happy for me? You know that I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship.

Why does Christian feel so threatened by Jeremy? He's just a guy that I met while speed dating when I was still unattached. And now that I think of it, if Jeremy watches the news or reads the newspapers, he knows that Seattle's very own prominent, attractive young billionaire entrepreneur and philanthropist has a new ' _babe_ ' in the picture who so happens to be his support manager. _Jeremy has to know about Christian and me._

"It's a simple question deserving of a simple answer, Anastasia," Christian says sternly. I wince at him and I cock my head back. Really, Grey? Some nerve!

"I put in the word to some people _in the know_ and Mr. Fisher circled back," I say cryptically.  
"Who… _Lucas Woods_?" he says Lucas' name as if it leaves a nasty taste in his mouth each time he utters it.  
" _No_ , Christian," I say adamantly.

"Well then, _who_?" Christian says insistently. He's not going to let up, is he? This man is absolutely insufferable. _Grr!_

"Christian, you don't need to know _who_. Just know that I am leaving GEH for good the day before Thanksgiving break. Why not just be happy that I finally get to work in the industry of my dreams?" I try and reason with the unreasonable. He closes his eyes as if pained. _Grey, please give me a break here._

"Ana, I want to see you happy – honestly, I do. But above all else, I want you safe," he says. Oh, _this_ again. Christian is an ordained minister of _The Church of Keeping Anastasia Safe_. It's truly a religion for him. He needs to stop this shit. _I'm a big girl, Grey._

"I'll be fine, _honest_ …"  
"How do you know that!" he snaps, cutting me off midway.

Fuck! I take a deep, calculated breath before issuing my response. I can't fight fire with fire when it comes to this man. My next answer will have to counter his method of confrontation. _'I can take care of myself'_ will not be a satisfactory answer for him, no matter how much I believe in that statement. I _can_ take care of myself. I know how to shoot a gun. I know basic self-defense techniques, all thanks to Ray. No, my answer will have serve as reassurance for Christian. What better way to reassure him than to let him know that he will _always_ have a place when it comes to my safety?

"Because, _you_ will be there the moment I call you. I promise, if I'm in any danger at all, you'll be the very first to know," I say with resolve. And just like that, the cloud of anxiety appears to lift from him.

"You promise?" he says.  
"Yes," I quickly say aloud. After a few beats, he stands.  
"Come here, baby," he says lovingly. There's my loving boyfriend. This is the man I wanted to see when I first entered this office. I meet him on his side of the desk and we embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Bunny. You'll do great things at ECP. I'm already envious of John Fisher. He's getting the best of the best," he murmurs before placing a tender kiss on my cheek. I sigh in contentment.

"Thank you, Christian," I breathe. He then releases the hug and takes me by each arm, holding me away from him in order to get a better look at me.

"I want all of your dreams to come true, Ana. You are _my_ dream come true. Don't ever forget that," he says sincerely. I fight the rush of water surfacing in my eyes. _Oh no…don't you make me cry, Grey._

"You are my dream come true too, Christian," I speak quietly, almost choking up.

"I am looking forward to the rest of our lives together. I'll be sad that you'll no longer be working here, however I'll be much more eager to leave here each day and come home to your beautiful face," he beams in his shy smile reserved just for me. I light up within.

"I already love coming home to you. It'll just be amplified once I leave GEH," I coo at him. He slowly pulls me back in and kisses me softly on the lips.

….

Early Saturday morning after breakfast, Christian helps me load the dishwasher. I now get to ask the question that's been pressing me since Christian woke me up this morning to get dressed.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.  
"We're staying at the Olympic hotel for the weekend. You, me…and Sparky," he replies. I frown in confusion.

"Why are we staying at a hotel?" I ask.  
"Because…it's going to be noisy for the next two days. The playroom is being transformed into your new workspace, _remember_?" he playfully smiles.

Oh crap – he's going through with it. _And just when I thought that our time in here a few days ago would change his mind_. It dawns on me that I have been so concerned with Christian not backpedaling on his support of me leaving GEH that I forgot to have the conversation with him about the playroom. I think getting rid of it completely is a little too extreme. Perhaps a revision of some sort might be the more sensible solution.

"Christian, why are you getting rid of it? Didn't you enjoy our time in there on Halloween?" I ask him. Instead of lighting up, his expression darkens. Oh no.  
"Ana…the room's going," he says plainly.

What, no explanation? No… _compromise_? _Dude, you loved doing all of that freaky shit to me! Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy doing it!_ He thrives in that room…I can sense it. Why is he so terrified all of a sudden about the room's existence? He told me on one occasion that he felt that it was the only place that he could truly be himself. So why wouldn't he want to be _himself_ with me? A feeling of uneasiness rushes inside of me.

"How about we revise the playroom? Let's make it a joint effort. It'll be _our_ playroom. It won't look anything like it does now," I reason with him. Oh boy, it appears that he doesn't like that solution. He starts to fume.

"No!" he snaps angrily at me. I'm startled. _Shit!_ He's pissed. It was only a suggestion, sheesh Grey! Why so angry? He gradually tries to calm himself down. He takes a deep, calculated breath. He then takes me by the hand. His eyes look into mine is if they are pleading with me. _Oh no._

"It needs to go, Ana. I don't want us going down that slippery slope. I don't want us to have any part of that room or any other room like it ever again. We experienced it together once, now we can move on with the rest of our lives. A BDSM sex room will have no place in our future," he says point blank. I let his words sink in.

Yeah, how many people do I know have a special _sex room_ in their house? But there's something within me that tries to rationalize the existence of the playroom. _It's who Christian is. Why is he denying himself?_

I will never understand this _detox_ of his. I need to talk to Flynn, dammit! What we did in that room this past Monday was… _wonderful_. He pleased my body in ways that it had never been pleased before. _Well, he does freaky shit to me in our bedroom too. Surely the end of the playroom wouldn't mean the end of our kinky fuckery._

"Can we keep the spreader bars?" I say abruptly. And I can't believe that the words just flew out of my mouth like that. Christian smirks at me, highly amused. And just like that, his mood changes once again. _You give me fucking whiplash, Grey._

"Miss Steele, why, you little freak," he teases me with a smoky tone of voice. I look down and hide my shy smile.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping the spreader bars as well as a few… _other_ things. In fact, I may even pack a few useful items in our overnight bag," Christian says sensually as he suddenly pulls me into his body.

 _Oh my._

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana answers Christian's pressing question along with a condition. In chapter 34, the pair gets a good look at the cards they are each playing with._**

 ** _Sorry for the long delay. I have a ton of deadlines at work. My goal is to do at least one update a week until the end of June, and then I'll do more frequent updates._**

 ** _Please review chapter 32. Thanks so much for reading. I truly appreciate your support of this story. – ST2_**


	33. Chapter 33 - Crazy in Love

**Chapter 33 – Crazy in Love**

Early Sunday evening, Christian, Sparky and I return home to Escala after spending two days at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Even though our weekend was quite wonderful, I couldn't help but feel slightly anxious in the pit of my stomach the entire time.

Now, we're back home and I must face the reality of the feeling that's been nagging me for well over twenty-four hours. _Yep, the playroom is no more._ Even in the great room, I can smell that construction has taken place somewhere in the house. Christian had informed me that there was a team of two-dozen men there to assure that the job got completed in just a day. See, with a shitload of money in hand, you can do things like _order a huge job to be done in just twenty-four hours_. Taylor stayed behind to supervise the task.

The construction team did not work for Christian's brother, Elliot. No, _this team_ was sworn to secrecy. All of them signed an NDA, ensuring that they will never disclose anything that they've seen while taking apart the old room. They also had to discretely incinerate all of the old, discarded contents. Boy, I'd love to have been a fly on the wall when they had to pull down those carabineers and break apart that Saint Andrew's cross. And what about all of those um… _toys_ that Christian decided not to keep? And let's not forget the weapons of punishment. _Oh boy._

"Come…let's see how they made out with the room," Christian says with a straight face. He takes me by the hand and the two of us make our way up the spiral staircase. Poor Sparky hasn't quite gotten the hang of the stairs yet, but that doesn't stop the cute little pup from trying his hardest to master them.

At the top of the stairs, we hang a right. Unlike all the times before that I've been up here, the door is wide-open and bright florescent lighting spills out of the room. My heart falls slightly. It's really gone, and I don't have to view the room itself to know that as fact.

Hand-in-hand, Christian and I walk past the threshold. The room looks unrecognizable. What was once rich in red, dark, and hidden away is now bright, cheerful, and out in the open. The room appears larger and more wide-open than before. The walls are adorned with built-in bookshelves. In the center of the room is a huge solid oak desk with plush chair.

"This is your study, Anastasia. You can fill these walls with all of the books from your new job if you'd like," he says with a hinge of pride in his voice. And the look in his eyes reveals that he is happy that the playroom is no more. Honestly, I'm happy that Christian feels at peace…but how long will it last?

"But aren't we moving to the big house once construction is finished?" I ask, squinting my eyes in confusion.

"We are," he says with a furrowed brow. He gazes at me intently.  
"So, why waste the resources and build me this study when we won't be living here for much longer anyhow?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"Ana, you and I will have offices in _both_ homes. We are allowed to live in two places, you know. When we don't feel like making the almost two-hour drive to the house after work, we can always stay here at Escala during the week," he says simply. _Oh._

And I am suddenly reminded that Christian isn't just your average man. No, he's filthy stinking rich and can afford to have a home in each of the fifty freaking states if he so chooses. But still, why waste so much money? We can only sleep under one roof at a time. _Geez._

We gradually release hands and I slowly separate from him. I take a steady stroll around the room. On one of the walls, I see some of my favorite books. I pick up a copy of Tess of the d'Urbervilles and carefully open the cover to observe it. _Whoa, it's a first edition._ Is this the copy from Christian's library-slash-billiards room?

I look at up from the book and directly at Christian who slowly closes the gap between us. "That's your copy. My copies remain in the library," he says matter-of-factly. I gape at him.

"Christian, _why_? You didn't need to spend all that money on duplicate copies of first edition books that we already have here," I say in disbelief.

"I wanted something to occupy the walls while you gradually build up your own library over time. Perhaps you can even take these first editions to our new house and we'll leave my copies here at Escala," he suggests. Still, I don't get it. I don't come from money. There's no rationalizing having two copies of very expensive first edition books. However, I keep quiet and carefully place the book back on the shelf.

I continue scanning the room. Hanging on the wall is a huge television set. It has to be like, what…65 inches? 70 even?

"You can dock your computer here," he says gesturing over to the large oak desk. He continues.  
"If you want to see a presentation from a bigger screen than the monitor here on your desk, you can project it over here," Christian says, pointing over to the mammoth screen up on the wall. I gasp.

"I have one just like it in my study," he reminds me. Yes, it's a little too… _excessive_ , me thinks. But that's not what Christian wants to hear from me. I have to remind myself that he doesn't think like I do. Well…Christian doesn't think like the average human being does. He's only been poor for four years of his life. I resolve to affirm him instead of arguing with him.

I need to be more understanding of where he's coming from. Again, he's filthy fucking rich. _You'll be filthy rich too Steele if you marry him._ I quickly toss the stray thought out of my head. Sure, he brings up marriage from time to time, but he has yet to propose. No worries – as long as we are together, I'll take this man however I can get him. Besides, wouldn't marriage just further complicate things for us? Christian is still fifty shades of fucked up, and well…I'm _hardheaded_. Hell, I'll admit it.

"Christian…thank you," I say with a shy smile. And I can tell from his answering smile that this is exactly what he wanted to hear. Emotionally, he was done with the playroom a long time ago. Him seeing me happy, that matters more to him than some kinky sex dungeon. Christian and I reconnect in the middle of the room and we hold each other in a tight embrace. He plants a sweet kiss behind my ear.

"Ana, I'm ready for…for _more_. I'm prepared to live this unimaginable life with you. A life with no rules. A life with no limits. Before I met you, I never even saw myself living this way. You have completely opened my eyes. What was once before has now passed away. I am more alive now than I've ever been. I don't want any trace of my old life lingering in our new life together," he declares in a plea.

Before I can even respond, his lips swoop down and capture mine. I eventually fall into his spell. _Oh, I'll never get tired of tasting this man._ We resurface. After few beats, I flash him an ironic smirk. He playfully narrows one eye at me.

"So when you handcuffed me to the bed last night at the hotel, that action had no place in your _old life_?" I say teasingly at him. He restrains a chuckle under his breath.

"Hey, I never said that it would _all_ go away. The kinky fuckery is here to stay – even if the playroom is history. Can you handle that, Miss Steele?" he says to me in a velvety, dark voice. _Oh my._ I may be sore from all of the sexing in our suite at the Olympic, but I could always stand for more with this man. _Christian is my more._  
"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that, Mr. Grey," I spark. He kisses me once more, but briefly this time.

"So, do you like it?" he asks. From his expression, he highly anticipates my response.  
"Yes…I do. It's wonderful, Christian. Thank you," I sincerely reply. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and quickly pecks me on the lips.

"Good. Mrs. Jones left us a casserole in the fridge. Let's heat that up for dinner and then…I think I'll have _you_ for dessert, Miss Steele. How does that sound?" he murmurs sweetly.  
"I think that sounds mighty fine, Mr. Grey," I flirt right back.

We kiss once more and hug tightly afterwards before making our way downstairs to the kitchen.

….

"Oh my goodness – it's like I haven't spoken to you in ages."

I pick up my desk phone at Grey House Monday morning and I am delighted to hear my best friend Kate on the other end. Coincidently, I was just thinking about her this morning. I really miss her.

"I know," I giggle-sigh in response.  
"What's lunch looking like for you today?" Kate prompts.  
"Funny you should ask. I'm wide open today. There was a lunch meeting that cancelled. Did you want to do lunch?" I ask.  
"Absolutely. What about _Grey_?" she cautiously ask. _Um…what about him?_ Her question throws me off.

"He has an appointment with his trainer," I respond.  
"Good. I wanted us to catch up. We can't talk about our men with them in our midst, right?" Kate laughs. I return her laugh.  
"Nope. Speaking of him, how's Elliot doing?" I inquire.  
"Oh, he's great. We'll catch up more this afternoon. How about we meet somewhere half way?" she suggests.  
"Sounds good," I reply.

That afternoon, Kate and I meet up at a pizzeria. It used to be one of our favorite places to eat back when we were still living together.

Kate looks stunning in a royal blue dress and a black fleece dress coat. I'm in a ruffle-ly beige blouse and a knee-length black skirt with a stylish tan trench coat. _Oh, the perks of having a personal shopper._

Kate takes the spatula first to the pizza siting on top of a small tower at our table. She carefully chooses her slice and scoops it up and over to her plate. She hands me the implement immediately afterwards.

"So how's the puppy?" she asks before taking a fork and knife to her piping hot Mediterranean-style slice of pizza.  
"Sparky is wonderful. He's fully potty trained, which is awesome. He's quiet but observant. I never thought I'd be a fur mom," I giggle. Kate beams at me.

"Ana, you look radiant. I truly mean that. I'm so happy for you. And Christian is a _very_ lucky man. You always took good care of me when we lived together. I'm sure you're just picking where you left off," she laughs. Wow, she really does appear to be truly happy for me. But instead of staying on the subject, I shift things over to her.

"So, you and Elliot," I grin at her. She beams back at me.  
"Of course you know that Elliot and I are very serious as well. Ethan is going to keep the apartment since Dad already paid for it. Elliot and I are in the process of finding a place of our own together," Kate gleefully announces.  
"Oh my gosh, Kate! That's… _that's great_!" I gasp, truly excited for my best friend. Her and Elliot seem to balance each other out. Suddenly, a thought enters my mind.

"Hey, Christian still owns the loft that I stayed at. It's really close to your work. Perhaps you and Elliot should go check it out. I really loved that place," I say longingly. Kate begins chewing on the notion.

"I'll bring it up to Elliot. Speaking of Elliot, he tells me that he's set to start construction on your new house pretty soon," Kate says with a scandalous grin.  
"Yes. I guess Christian and I need to meet with an architect first to finalize the plans before Elliot and his team can get to work," I say. Suddenly, Kate's smile wipes away.

"Ana, a word to the wise: Do not – I repeat, **do not** work with Gia Matteo," Kate emphatically warns. Her stern warning startles me.  
"That was the name Christian mentioned to me," I say with a confused gaze.

"Gia is a slut. She had a fling with Elliot a long time ago. I told Elliot that I don't want him working with her anymore. She likes to throw herself all over men and put her grubby hands on them. Keep that floozy away from Christian," Kate snaps. Holy shit…I don't want to deal with that. My mouth is wide open, but before any words can come out, Kate continues speaking.

"Gia did work on Christian's property in Aspen before. I'm sure she can't fucking wait to work with him again," Kate says, rolling her eyes. _Well then, maybe I'll have to disappoint Miss Matteo._ Christian and I are still trying to figure _us_ out. We don't need any more distractions.

"Noted. I'm sure there are other very good architects out there that we can work with," I conclude.  
"Absolutely. So…any talk about marriage yet?" Kate murmurs with a conspiratorial grin. _Oh no._ I sigh.

"There's always _talk_. It'll happen when we are both ready. We're just taking our time. Oh, I start my new job the Monday after Thanksgiving," I inform her. Kate winces in surprise. _Shit._ I have so much to catch her up on. Do I dare tell her that Christian bought the first publishing house that hired me from under my nose?

"New job? So you're _really_ leaving Grey House, huh?" Kate says in disbelief. I mean, why is that so hard for her to process? Kate knows me better than anyone. She's well aware of my longtime dreams to go into publishing.

Sure, I may be very good at my current job, but working in enterprise is not where my heart truly is. Well…perhaps I shouldn't say that. My heart is with the people of GEH. And even after Christian and I got exposed and the fallout that came with that, I don't feel any ill will towards any of the employees. We have done some wonderful things together at GEH. I will never forget my time there. Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated will always have a place in my heart. If it weren't for GEH, I wouldn't have met the love of my life.

"So the Monday after Thanksgiving, I begin working at Emerald City Publishing," I announce to Kate. She gapes at me.  
"What about SIP?" she says, dumbfounded. _Oh no._ I can't tell her about what Christian did. I can't. I mean, she'll _eventually_ find out. However, I just don't feel like going there today.

"Well, ECP is a much larger publishing house. I stand to learn so much more there than I would at SIP," I explain to Kate. Her eyes refocus to that of understanding.

"Congratulations, bestie! We should definitely celebrate before you start your new gig," she sings with glee. I beam at her enthusiasm.  
"Sounds good," I respond.

"On a side note, I assume you and Christian will be over at Grace's for Thanksgiving dinner?" Kate starts with an awkward expression. _Gosh, I almost forgot about that!_ This will be the first Thanksgiving for me without Mom or Ray. The thought is bittersweet.

"Yes. Are you heading over to your parents'?" I ask her.  
"No. I'll be over at Grace's as well," she replies with a bleak expression. Fuck. This will be the first time Christian and Kate will be facing off since the _big walkout_ during double-date night. _Shit!_

"Don't worry Ana, I'll behave. I promise. I will never embarrass you or Elliot like that again. And I most certainly would _never_ disrespect the son of the hosts. Look, I don't _hate_ Grey. I actually think that you two seem quite good for each other now. It did take me some time to realize that…with Elliot's help, of course."

"He explained to me that Christian has completely changed for the better. He's much more… _happier_. And I can see that he has done the very same for you," Kate says in a warm and sincere tone.

 _Whoa – where am I? Is this the Twilight Zone?_ Kate now approves of Christian's and my relationship? Maybe my luck has truly shifted. Perhaps I should go to the convenience store on my way back to work and purchase myself a lottery ticket. Oh, never mind. No need for that since my boyfriend is as rich as Howard Fucking Hughes.

….

I return to my desk after lunch with Kate. As soon as I sit in my seat and awaken my computer, a personnel announcement email from Christian himself appears in my email inbox.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Personnel Announcement  
Date: November 7, 2011 13:07  
To: All GEH Employees

GEH Employees,

It is with great sadness that I announce my support manager, Anastasia Steele's resignation from GEH. Miss Steele's final day at GEH will be Wednesday, November 24th.

Miss Steele first joined GEH back in June of this year as a participant of the New Graduate Program. In just a very short time, she has excelled and managed to land a position as part of my executive team. In her most recent role, Miss Steele has overseen the very successful corporate-wide internal audit and has implemented several highly popular employee relations initiatives. During Miss Steele's tenure, her initiatives have helped increase GEH's revenue by over $10 million. We have also been able to retain some of our top talent as a result of Miss Steele's Employee Satisfaction Index report and follow-up initiatives.

On a personal note, I am extremely proud of Miss Steele and count it more than a privilege to have her in my life. Anastasia will never be far away. I will still be dragging her along with me to corporate functions and holiday parties.

Needless to say, Miss Steele will sorely be missed here at GEH. Please take the time to wish her well on her next endeavor over at Emerald City Publishing where I'm sure she will be equally, if not more successful while pursuing her dream of working in the field of publishing.

I'd like to thank Miss Steele for her contribution to GEH's success and wish her all the best over at ECP. Please note that I will not be backfilling the support manager position after Miss Steele's departure.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

 _Whoa!_ I gape at the screen. I am truly honored by Christian's extremely kind words. However, I can't help but to be shocked at his final sentence. Christian _needs_ a support manager. _Why wouldn't he backfill that position?_ I resolve to talk him into backfilling me when the time is right. I'll let this announcement sink in for the others first. Perhaps Ros or someone else will talk him into hiring a new support manager. _Hell, I'll even help Christian select him or her before I leave._ Oh shit. _Or her_? No Steele, don't even go there.

Before I can dwell on the thought any further, my email box begins to ping like crazy with personal well wishes from folks from all around the company. I receive emails from my former boss Brad Smith, Katie in HR, Marco Inglis, and a host of others across the organization. _Wow, all of this outpouring of love and support, along with a few dozen lunch-date requests._ My heart swells with appreciation. Just before I can blot the stray tear from the corner of my eye, my desk phone rings. Glancing at the caller id, the number is local but unrecognizable.

"Ana Steele," I answer.  
"Hello, Miss Steele. My name is Jackie. I'm John Fisher's personal assistant. How are you this Monday morning?"

 _Holy crap._ I'm surprised, but then a feeling of nervousness gradually overtakes me. _Oh no._ I suddenly fear the worse. _Did Christian call Mr. Fisher to convince him not to hire me?_ Simmer down now, Steele. Hear the lady out first.

"Oh… _hello_! My day is going well so far, thank you," I cordially reply.  
"Glad to hear. I'm calling to see if you are available to make it over to ECP this coming Wednesday afternoon for a special lunch meeting. Mr. Fisher would like to introduce you to the team that you'll be working with in just a of couple weeks," Jackie says in a cheerful tone.

My eyes perk round and wide. I quickly place the computer mouse in and my hand and locate my calendar. _Good, I'm wide open on Wednesday._

"Yes – I am free. I'd be happy to meet everyone this Wednesday," I say eagerly.  
"Excellent. We look forward to seeing you then," Jackie replies.

Shortly after my call ends with Jackie, someone lightly taps the door. _I wonder who that is._

"Come in," I reply. The door swings open to reveal Lacy.  
"Um…anything you want to tell me?" she greets with a smirk. I give her a guilty grin. I motion her to enter my office and she shuts the door behind her.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was finalized first before I told anyone," I reply.  
"Are you sure it's _finalized_? Mr. Grey doesn't have anything else up his sleeve, does he?" Lacy says with a skeptical look on her face as she takes the seat on the other side of my desk.  
"I sure as hell hope not," I scowl. Lacy giggles.

"Yeah, that whole SIP thing was a doozy. Now, GEH is stuck with it and you're still leaving us," Lacy says soberly. _Oh no._ I've never even considered that fact. Christian only bought SIP because he assumed that I'd be working there. Now that I'm not working there anymore, what's going to happen to the company? _Will Christian just let it run until it's on empty and allow it to dissolve?_ No, that's not Christian _at all_. He can't stand to see anything attached to his name fail. I shake away my thoughts and save them for another time. I address my friend in front of me.

"Lacy, I'm just leaving this building. You're still going to be my shopping buddy, right?" I sincerely prompt.  
"You'd better believe it. Ana…I'm so happy for you. You finally get to work your dream job. Not too many people get to do that in their lifetime, and you get to do it at the age of twenty-two," Lacy says with a sweet smile. I beam back at her.

"Thanks, Lace. I'm really going to miss everyone here. But like Christian said, I'll still be attending some company functions. I wont be far away," I perk. Lacy gives me a conspiratorial grin. I narrow my eyes, confused. Why is she looking at me like that?

"What?" I frown. She sighs.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if a proposal is soon coming. And when it happens, I better be invited to the engagement party," Lacy spills. _What?_ I gape at her. Where is this coming from?

"I don't think that it is, but when it does, you are one of the few people on top of my invite list," I sweetly brush off her prediction.  
"Oh, trust me – it's coming," Lacy says, more than certain about her prediction. I roll my eyes at her.

Soon, someone knocks on my door once again. _Gosh, I'm never going to get any work done today._

"Come in!" I speak out. The door opens to reveal a host of smiling colleagues itching to wish me well.

….

Wednesday afternoon, I stare down at my navy blue dress hidden underneath my black fleece designer trench coat. _I hope I'm appropriately dressed._ I pull the long stainless steel handle on one of the two glass doors and enter the office suite.

Pretty accents of emerald green adorn the lobby. Very fitting for a place called _Emerald City Publishing_.

"Miss Steele!" A woman with short dark hair cheerfully greets.  
"Yes," I say, caught off guard.  
"I'm Jackie. I spoke to you on Monday.  
"Of course! Hello, Jackie," I beam.

"You're early, but Mr. Fisher is ready to see you now if you'd like," she says.  
"Great," I reply. Jackie leads me to the back of the seemingly quiet office space. I assume that everyone else is already out to lunch.

We breeze past a sea of cubicles. I see the occasional person glance up at me. Several of them quickly look away as soon as our eyes meet. _Strange._ I dismiss it. Soon, Jackie and I arrive at a well-polished wooden door. Jackie carefully opens it just slightly.

I can see Jackie nodding to someone inside before she opens the door even wider. Inside sits about two dozen men and women around a long rectangular conference table. Everyone is casually dressed. The gentleman seated at the head rises and meets me at the door.

"Miss Steele, John Fisher. Pleasure to finally meet you face to face," he murmurs discretely at me. I shake his extended hand.  
"Please, call me Ana, Mr. Fisher," I insist.

"John, please. Ana, let me quickly introduce you to the team," John says aloud, gesturing over to the others. I scan the faces and one catches me. _Shit, it's Jeremy from the coffee shop!_ When our eyes meet, he smiles warmly at me. _He sure does clean up well._ Jeremy's quite spiffy in a sports coat and a dress shirt with an open collar.

John introduces all of the editors and supporting team members in our midst.  
"And this is Donovan Mitchell. When his acting EA, Liza Good goes on maternity leave, you will be supporting him," John reveals. Donovan is an older gentleman with a very kind face. He smiles warmly at me.

"Look forward to working with you, Ana," Donovan says. I smile warmly at him.  
"And you know Jeremy Clark. Liza also supports him. You'll also be supporting Jeremy once Liza goes on leave," John informs me. _Oh no._ And something drops down in the pit of my stomach. Grey is going to freak the hell out over this – I just know it.

"Ana. Great to see you again," Jeremy says with an ironic smirk. Fuck.  
"Jeremy," I murmur shyly. _Awkward_.

"As soon as Liza returns from leave, you will no longer have to pull double-duty. You'll report to either Donovan or Jeremy," John says. Well, as long as I report to Donovan, everything should be fine. _I simply have to kick ass while the other EA is away. Then, I need to foster a good rapport with Donovan. That will assure that I'm permanently assigned as his EA, right?_ I fight the nagging feeling within and cordially greet everyone in the room before lunch is brought in shortly afterwards.

….

I return to my office at Grey House after my lunch meeting at ECP. As soon as my butt touches the seat, there's a knock on the door. I sigh. _Seriously, can I get some work done in this place?_

"Come in!" I call out. The door opens, revealing my super sexy boyfriend _slash_ boss. Oh God, it ought to be a crime how hot he looks all the freaking time. _And he's all mine._ I beam at him.

"Hey," I murmur sweetly.  
"Hey," he says, but the look on his face looks uncertain. _Oh no._ He enters the room, shutting the door behind him.

"How did your lunch meeting go?" he asks right away, taking the seat on the other side of the desk. So, _that's_ what he wants to talk about.

"It went really well. I met most of the editors," I say with a shy grin.  
"Good. So who will you be supporting?" he asks. _I see what you're up to Grey._ And I'm idly curious if he already knows _who I'll be supporting_. However, I humor him.

"I'll be assisting Donovan Mitchell and Jeremy Clark while their EA is on maternity leave," I say with a straight face. Christian narrows his eyes at me. _Shit._  
"Oh really?" he says, looking less than pleased.  
"Just until the other EA returns. Then I'll only be supporting one of them," I say.  
"Well, hopefully it won't be Clark," he frowns bitterly.  
Yep, I knew it.

"Well…if I have a say, it will be Donovan," I assure him. Christian sighs. I'm honestly not in the mood for his moodiness right now. I have a shit ton of work to wrap up in the short time that I have left here before Thanksgiving. Suddenly, a stray thought enters my mind, giving me an opportunity to change the subject.

"So, when do we meet with the architect to put together the plans for the house?" I ask. Christian gives me a telling look, letting me know that he knows what I am up to. However, he still humors me.

"We're set to meet with the architect on Friday to go over her initial suggestions," he tells me. _Her_? Oh, hell to the no.

"She wouldn't happen to be _Gia Matteo,_ would she?" I frown at him. Christian winces in surprise.  
"Yes. Why?" he says, amused. Nope. The answer is ' _no_ ', Grey.

"Find another architect. I haven't heard good things about her," I frown. Christian smirks at me.  
"Miss Matteo is one of the most decorated architects in the state. Why wouldn't we want to work with the very best?" he argues. Um, because she's a dank whore, Christian, that's why.

"I heard she had a fling with Elliot and that she's very, um… _touchy feely_. I don't think that's very professional," I submit to him. He chuckles.  
"Ana, I'm sure Elliot has fucked half of his female staff at some point and some of them probably still work for him. Elliot most certainly can work with Gia without any problems. Who put you up to this? Kate?" Christian frowns skeptically at me. I ignore his last statement.

"Christian, I don't want to work with Gia," I put it succinctly. He rolls his eyes at me. After a few beats, he sighs, exasperated.  
"Fine. I'll find another architect," he says simply. Holy shit! I don't believe it!  
"Thank you," I reply, poorly suppressing my glee.

"And while we're at it, I don't want you working with Jeremy Clark either," Christian snaps. I gape at him.  
"I've never had sex with Jeremy Clark, Christian," I snap back.  
"And I've never had sex with Gia Matteo," he counters. True, but still. She's fucked Elliot. That's close enough.

"Christian, I only have to work with Jeremy for a couple of weeks. And I'm sure he knows that I'm taken by now, just like the rest of Seattle does," I assure him.  
"He'd better not lay one fucking finger on you," he says with flaming eyes. Shit!  
"He won't!" I snap.

And I know that my words do very little or nothing to ease Christian's mind. He looks… _helpless_. This is an emotion that Christian is not accustomed to. He can't just buy ECP and move the chess pieces around on the board as he sees fit. I've given him no other choice. Christian can only sit back and watch things as they unfold…just like the rest of mankind.

….

Early Sunday evening, Christian and I meet with the architect over at our new property off the coast. The architect is a tall, salt-and-pepper haired older gentleman who knows his shit. Christian and I both walked out of that kitchen-counter meeting feeling extremely hopeful and excited with the suggestions that he came up with for updating the house. He assured us that our home would be the only project he'll be focusing on until its completion.

The architect is even a huge proponent of ecologically friendly building materials and green technology. And I know right away that my decision to urge Christian to find someone other than Gia Matteo was a good one. Christian and I would occasionally crack a smile or slide in a wink at the other whenever the architect would touch on a key point before we even had a chance to ask him about it. This man is in sync with our vision, and I can't wait for him to get working with Elliot. We agree to meet again early next week at Escala to go over any final changes to the plans.

After we are done meeting, the architect heads out the front door. I instantly think that Christian and I are set to leave out too, until Christian urges me to go out back with him. _He wants to view the meadow?_ I beam at him. Yes, the meadow is what sold this house for me.

Out back, I see the fall sun on the brink of slumbering. Its reflection on the horizon of The Sound is truly breathtaking. The smell of the crisp fall air sends a soaring feeling of nostalgia within me. The smell takes me back to fall days in Montesano as a kid with Mom and Ray. I beam wide as Christian and I clasp hands and he leads me towards the direction of the water.

I look over to Christian, but his smile from earlier has departed. _Oh no._ He looks nervous. Instead of asking him what's wrong, I decide to find out if bringing up something positive will change his mood.

"I'm excited about the new house. And I'm so looking forward to spending the rest of my life here with you and enjoying this breathtaking view," I beam wide at him. Suddenly, Christian stops dead in his tracks, drops my hand, and begins looking down at the grass. _Holy shit._ A frisson of dread bubbles up in the pit of my stomach. Something is wrong. _What is it?_ My eyes lock in on his profile.

"Christian. What's wrong?" I finally ask him. A lump forms in my throat. He doesn't move his head. Finally after what seems to be an eternity, he looks at me.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me? _Here?_ " he says. And I am having the hardest time reading his face. The feeling shatters my nerves. All I can do is nod at this point. _Is he unsure about this now? Is he unsure about_ _ **us**_ _?_ It didn't appear so ten minutes ago when we were back in the kitchen chatting with the architect.

"Well, there's just one thing left," Christian says in an ominous tone. He looks around as if he's waiting on something. _Okay._ Um…what the fuck is going on here? What is he about to tell me? A million things begin to course through my mind in the matter of milliseconds. _Is he breaking up with me? Does he have someone else?_ Impossible. I'm with Christian all the time. _All the fucking time._

My knees begin to buckle and I can hardly speak. I'm afraid of the words that may tumble out of his beautiful mouth. _No. Please Christian…don't break my heart._ Never. He loves me. So then, what is this?

Before Christian can finish his thought, I can hear a buzzing noise rapidly approaching from a distance. It quickly grows louder and louder by the second. I look in the direction where I believe the sound is coming from. Up high in the air over the large body of water is a small plane. I narrow my eyes at it in order to protect my gaze from the soon-setting sun. _Damn, that plane is loud._ I look back over at Christian who is studying the plane.

"What's left, Christian?" I prompt him as he keeps his gaze locked in the sky. _Hell, what's with this damn plane?_ The sound's getting louder and louder, so even if Christian _did_ answer me, I probably wouldn't be able to hear a damn word he says.

 _Wait a minute._ There's something being dragged behind this plane. And whatever it is, it's quite long. _Words._ There are words floating behind this plane. _Perhaps it's some advertisement._ I am instantly annoyed. I look at Christian, expecting him to echo my sentiment. To my surprise, he continues looking at this plane intently. Strangely, it appears that there's a look of expectation on his face. _Maybe his trained aeronautic ear recognizes the sound of a failing plane._ Geez, I hope nothing's wrong.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him. I can see the corner of Christian's mouth twitch. Is he…smirking?

He turns and looks at me quickly. And I can't help but to fight a smile seeing him fight one himself. He then turns from me and refocuses back on the roaring plane that's approaching. _What's with this stupid plane? Why wont it just leave?_ I look up at it again. _Anastasia_? I see my name! Wha…

And there it is. The plane makes one clear pass up above. I now can make out every single word.

 ** _MARRY ME ANASTASIA_**

Holy shit!

At a speed that can certainly cause whiplash, I whip my head back to my side, but Christian is no longer standing there next to me. _Wha…_

I look towards the ground where I find Christian kneeling before me on bended knee. _Oh my God! This is it! Here it is! In broad daylight!_ I gasp and he immediately takes my left hand in his. _Whoa!_

"Anastasia Rose Steele…I've never lived life until you came along. Before you, I simply existed. I was dead on the inside. I never want that old life back. I can't breathe without you, Bunny. You are my very air. I love you _so_ much and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Marry me, Ana." Oh my! Tears begin to prick my eyes. And I know by the look in his eyes that he meant every single word he said. I glance up into the clouds and I can still see the request flying high. I am speechless. I look back down at him.

Christian then brandishes a spectacular diamond ring with a platinum band that almost blinds me. _Holy shit!_ I'm… _stunned_. I didn't know when this day would come. He often spoke about us marrying. _This is it. You've had a while to think about this, Steele. So what say you to the man?_

With the noise of the plane still lingering in the background, I can now hear the sound of my panting breath. I can feel the very blood pumping through my veins. The look in Christian's eyes is that of fear and anticipation. He's patiently awaits my answer, but I can tell that he's afraid of what I might say. It's in that moment that I know exactly what to tell him.

"On one condition," I say softly with a trembling voice. He narrows his eyes at me. _Well, he surely wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth._ Soon, his eyes even back out and he looks resolute.

"Ana… _anything_. _Please_ …don't break my heart right now," he says sadly. Oh no! _I would never do that, Christian! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you too!_

"You have to promise me that we will get pre-marital counseling. That's all I ask," I say. He slightly eases, but now looks highly amused.

" _Okay_ ," he says, perplexed at my demand. And the look on his face morphs into that of anticipation. I finally put him out of his misery.

"Yes, I will," I beam brightly at him.  
"You will…marry me?" he says, cautiously optimistic. With a smile so wide that it begins to hurt, I nod adamantly.

"Ana, I want to hear you say the words," he commands with laser-focused gray eyes. I sigh lovingly. Oh Grey, you know that I could never say ' _no_ ' to spending the rest of my life with you.

"Yes Christian…I will marry you," I declare with a shy smile.

Without hesitation, he leaps back up to his feet, picks me up in his arms. He begins spinning me around and around in the chilly meadow. _Our_ meadow. Taken by surprise, I giggle until I am breathless. He carefully places me back on solid ground and re-presents the ring by opening up his clasped hand.

Now in virtual silence with the plane flying further away in the distance, Christian reclaims my left hand and slides the pricey jewel on the proper finger. We are both giddy. He kisses my now ringed hand before cutting it loose. I hold my hand out before me in sheer adoration.

"It's _perfect_ ," I say with an awed whisper, observing the bolder on my hand. _Holy shit – I'm going to be a billionaire's wife!_ I toss those thoughts out by the wayside before I begin to freak out.

"No, baby… _you're_ perfect," he says, right before pulling me tightly into his arms.

Time stands still as we kiss in the chilly, fall Seattle air like two young people who are madly in love with each other.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So because they took their time much longer than in canon, Ana gets the proper proposal the first time around._** **;)** ** _However, there's always something looming in the background._**

 ** _For starters, why the rush, Mr. Grey? In the next chapter, Ana discovers why Christian is in such a hurry to marry his fiancé. Yep, Mr. Grey wants everyone to know whom Ana belongs to (nothing new here)._**

 ** _But first, Ana has an engagement party to get through. Then it's pre-marital counseling shenanigans for the future Mr. and Mrs. Grey._**

 ** _I'm so sorry for the long delay. I meant to post this two days ago, but time slipped away from me. I will do my best to update again in a day or two. More frequent updates will be coming once I'm on work break beginning this coming Friday._**

 ** _Please review chapter 33. Thanks again as always for reading! – ST2_**


	34. Chapter 34 - Symptoms of True Love

**_A/N: Warning – This chapter is sexually explicit. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – Symptoms of True Love**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Christian smirks. I sigh blissfully.  
"Is there a reason why you chose to have dinner here?" I say, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

Tonight, we dine at the Fairmont Olympic hotel. After Christian's very romantic proposal in the meadow, food's absolutely the last thing on my mind.

"The chef is magnificent. Did you think I brought us here for any other particular reason?" he narrows his eyes back at me. However, the look in his eyes torments me in all of the right places.

"I just thought that after what happened, we'd um…" I say shyly, unable to vocalize the unclean thoughts that are running rampant through my mind.  
"That we um, _what_ , Anastasia?" he murmurs deviously. _Oh no Grey. Don't make me say it out loud. Please, don't._

" _You know_ ," I blush. He frowns at me.  
"No I don't. You need to tell me," he scolds. He's simply messing with me. He knows that I'm uncomfortable, and he's getting his kicks from this very moment.

I take a glug from the glass of wine before me. _Perhaps some good old-fashioned liquid courage will catch up with me._ Dare I bring out the acoustic guitar for a special engagement jam session of _Anastasia: Unplugged_? Hell. I place my almost empty glass back on the table. I watch Christian as he slowly places a forkful of salad in his mouth. _Oh shit._ He slowly slides the silverware from between his lips and I instantly know exactly what he's up to. Fucking tease. _Alrighty then._ I tune my guitar and clear my throat to hit my first note. I inch closer to him across the small table and I whisper discretely.

"I thought that after I said ' _yes_ ', that you would want to slide your _close, personal friend_ in and out of me. _Repeatedly_. _All_. _Night_. _Long_."

Shockingly, Christian begins to choke on his lettuce. Startled, I quickly stand to rush to his aid, but he immediately holds his hand up, letting me know that he is fine. I slowly reclaim my seat, not taking my concerned eyes off of him. _Don't you dare choke on me fresh after our engagement, Grey!_ He takes a long glug of water and clears his throat. The look on his face is that of amusement.

"Miss Steele, I never knew that you could be so um… _brazen_ ," he chuckles. I beam at him. _Yes, Grey…you made me this way._

"Well, if you eat all of your dinner, I just might get us a suite here for the night. And we can celebrate our engagement. _All_. _Night_. _Long_ ," he murmurs.

Oh fucking my.

"But what about work tomorrow?" I ask, breathless. _Settle down, Steele!_ But I can't help myself. I am desperate to make slow passionate love to my fiancé. Hell, I'll even settle for a quick fuck right about now. _Let's do this, Grey._

"I'm giving us the morning off. How does that sound, Miss Steele?" he purrs. _Shit!_  
"Okay," I gasp. Damn, he's on the same wavelength as I am. And I'm more than eager to get the celebration festivities underway. Seriously, is he going to get the room here, or is it just one of his games that he's playing with me – getting me all hot and bothered just to frustrate the hell outta me and have me waiting. _Grr!_

To my surprise, the waiter comes out with dinner. _Good. Let's get dinner over with. I want to have sex now…please and thank you._

….

" _Whoa_!" Christian calls out with a chuckle as I slam him hard against the door. I gasp and grind my pelvis against him. A moan escapes his throat, so I stand on my tiptoes and frantically kiss him there. His hands clasp my behind, but I can tell that he is warring within.

"Ana…"  
"What?"  
"Aren't you going to at least let me open the door first so we can enter our suite?"  
"Oh. Sorry."

I turn bright red, not even realizing that we are clearly in the hall of the floor on the wrong side of our suite. He flashes me a grin, kisses me quickly on the lips, and takes me by the hand before sliding the keycard through the door.

As soon as the door closes, he takes me quickly into his arms.

"So where do you want to start our celebration, Anastasia. We have the biggest suite in the hotel," he purrs into my ear. _Shit…here! I don't give a fuck!_ Well, I give _many_ fucks, actually – all to this man, of course. _Take me now, Mr. Grey! Here!_

Just before I can tell him that right here on the floor is fine, he suddenly swoops me up in his arms. I gasp and then squeal in utter surprise.

"Christian!" I giggle out.

"You're taking entirely too long to make up your mind, so I'm making it for you," he says as he carries me further into the grand suite.  
"I was just going to tell you right here on the floor!" I giggle uncontrollably. He laughs.

"It'll be on the floor, all right, Miss Steele," he replies with a tone singed in humor. I continue to laugh. Suddenly, he come comes to a stop. And while cradled in his arms, he lowers me to down just enough to claim my mouth for a sweet tender kiss. _Oh, this man._ I savor his taste. _He loves me. Yes! And he wants to spend the rest of his life loving me._ The realization evokes a tingle within every secret place of my body.

Slowly, he plants my feet on solid ground and releases the kiss. He stares lovingly into my eyes. _Oh my._ I feel warmth radiating from my left side.

"Wait here," he commands. My eyes perk intently at him _. Where is he going?_ I watch him leave the main room. After he leaves, I look to my left and see a lit fireplace. _Oh my, he wants to make love. Right here – by the fire._ My insides light up like the flickering flames beside me.

I glance over at my left hand, reminding myself what took place earlier in the meadow. _Our meadow_. It was the most romantic proposal – _ever_. The physical reminder weighs down my ring finger and glistens as the embers of the fireplace set it aglow.

Christian returns with a duvet, a bed sheet and two pillows. He motions me to step aside as he places the sheet and pillows on the nearby sofa. I inch out of the way before he strategically lays down the duvet in front of the fireplace. He folds it and forms a pallet over the carpet. I watch him, mesmerized. My body tightens in anticipation.

After he is satisfied with the surface, he places the two pillows on top before folding the sheet below the pallet. Just when I think he is set to focus his attention back on me, he strolls over towards the kitchen. I finally noticed that there is a bottle chilling in a bucket. Christian brings it over with a corkscrew and two glasses. After dimming all of the lights, he now he looks at me and motions me to sit on the pallet. I do so as he places the bucket, and other items gently on the floor. He soon joins me down on the duvet.

He carefully slides off his shoes and socks, and I feel obliged to follow suit. I slide off each of my pumps and make myself as comfortable as possible before refocusing my gaze on this beautiful man. Christian then grabs the bottle out of the bucket of ice and the corkscrew. _What, he wants to drink now?_ I don't. I want him. Badly.

Christian dexterously uncorks the bottle, and I can tell by the sound of the pop and the fizzle that follows that it's champagne. _Bubbly, by the fireplace, huh?_ Christian quickly grabs a glass and pours it out before it can spill over to the floor. He pulls the other glass over and pours into that one as well while the first glass settles. He then tops the first glass off before revisiting the second one.

"I would like to make a toast. To us," he announces as he hands me a glass. I grin at him while taking it. Oh, how sweet. _Hurry up Grey. I'm horny._

"Anastasia, I can't wait to make you Mrs. Grey. Here's to grassy meadows and ecologically friendly new homes. And most importantly – here's to my very beautiful future wife. Thank you for saying ' _yes_ '. I love you baby," he declares. I flash him a big smile and we clink glasses.

"I love you too," I answer him back in a whisper. We both take a drink. _Mmm, this tastes really good._ I immediately take another drink. Well, _glug_. I quickly put my glass aside and then I position myself on my knees before my fiancé. He looks up at me, amused.

Slowly, I take his glass out of his hands and place it safely out of harm's way. My eyes then gaze into his and capture the flickering lights of the fire reflect from his focused gray irises.

I slowly begin to unbutton my blouse, one at a time. I can hear the air rushing out of his mouth, but he doesn't say a word. I don't take my eyes off of his. Once I reach the last button, I carefully pull the garment from my arms and let it fall behind me. I now kneel before him in my bra and slacks. _So what next? Tit for tat?_ Yes!

I carefully place my hands below his collar, letting him know that I am getting ready to take his shirt off as well. He quickly closes and reopens his eyes. I take that as my cue, so I begin to slowly unbutton his shirt – one at a time. I can hear our panting breaths softly mingling with the crackling flames of the fireplace. Christian studies me and doesn't move a muscle. _He's letting me. He's letting me take control._

Reaching the last button, I am more than eager to slide his shirt off. However, Christian quickly reminds me that my job isn't quite done. He holds his wrists before me. _Oh, that._ I remove each of his cufflinks and place them together off to the side. Now, I remove his shirt revealing his muscular torso. Holy shit! I will never _not_ be amazed at this man's body. _My man's body._

So now what? I place my hands at the button of my slacks and slowly unfasten them. I slowly lower down the zipper, and I catch Christian's mouth opening slightly. He's turned on. And the sight of his pleasure ignites me. _Oh…Christian. What you do to me._

I lower down my slacks and carefully sit on my bottom as I side them all the way off. After tossing them along with my shirt, I reposition myself back on my knees before my love. My future husband. My everything. I present myself to him in bra and panties. He sits quietly and takes me in with his eyes from head to toe.

"Oh baby, you are so fucking gorgeous. I can't believe that you belong to me," he breathes. _Oh, Christian. If you only knew how elated I am that you belong to me too._

I inch closer to him and I shove my breasts in his face. He places his face in my cleavage and begins to nuzzle them with his chilled nose. _Oh my._ Suddenly, he cups my derriere with both of his hands and he groans.

"Finish undressing me. I want to bury myself in you all through the night," he pleads. _He's letting me continue._ He slowly releases me and I place my palm on his bare chest, imploring him to lie down on his back. He obliges. My eyes steal glances of his naked upper torso. I'm eager for his lower region to mirror it.

I unfasten his belt and carefully unbuckle his slacks. After unzipping them, I attempt to slide them off. Christian aids me by raising his hips, making the task easier. When his slacks are completely off, I toss them to the side. I then turn back to him and witness his erection fighting for room in his boxer briefs.

And like Pavlov's dog, my mouth begins to salivate at the sight. I want to taste him. _I want him in my mouth._ Quickly, I lower his underwear. I can tell that the quick action startles him. But before he can react, his erection is already in my mouth.

"Ana!" he grunts. And I can feel him trying to suppress me. However, resistance is futile _. I want this. I want to please this man with my mouth. I want to feel him squirm underneath me. I want him to lose control and come in my mouth._ Yes!

I grip his hips and begin to take him in my mouth at a feverish pace. _This is for making me wait until after dinner. This is for not fucking me in the car on the way to the hotel like I wanted you to._ I take all of my frustrations out on him. My anguish. My adoration. My love. My devotion.

"Oh! Ana! Please!" he cries out. _Fuck yes! Yes! You're mine, Grey! All mine!_ I feel…exhilarated. I take my hands off of his waist and I place them at the base of his erection. I twist my hands around him while sucking him hard.

" _Fuck! Ana! Shit!_ " I hear him hiss through gritted teeth. _Yes Christian, come in my mouth. I want to taste you._ To my delight. I can taste the dew from his tip. _Is there more where that came from?_ I want more.

" _Ah_! I'm about to come!" he cries out. Oh, fuck yes.

He explodes, ejaculating hotly into my mouth. Mmm. And his body quakes uncontrollable underneath me. And I gobble him up like a marvelous meal. He's simply decadent. _My love._ And before I can bask in my glory, he flips me over on my back. _Oh no._ And the look in his eyes is volcanic. Is it just the reflection of the flames, or… _Oh shit! What have I just done?_

" _Anastasia_ ," he says in a chastising tone. Oh no. He looks…angry? And suddenly, my shit-eating grin from earlier wipes clean away. _My gosh._ I quail in his presence, instantly regretting what I just did to him. _But I was desperate! He should surely understand what he does to me!_

"You're in serious trouble, Miss Steele," he says in an ominous tone. _Oh no!_  
"Wha…"  
He places his finger over his lips to silence me. And right when I thought we were here to celebrate our engagement, he's scolding me. _He's no fun._

Christian lifts off of me, but he places his hand on my leg, motioning me to lie still. What is he doing! My body begins to tremble. I can hear the jingle of his belt, and I instantly gasp. _Is he about to hit me!_ Just before I can get up, he gently places his hand on my shoulder.

"Baby, it's not what you think," he reassures me. I see him up above me, now holding his leather belt in his hands. _Well, what is it then?_ I'm not feeling much at ease by his words. His actions show that he wants to slap me around with this belt! _Fuck that!_

"I'm just going to tie up your wrists," he says in a calming voice. Okay. _So, that's fine. Right?_ He narrows his eyes at me.

"Please don't tell me that you thought I was going to hit you," he says, less than pleased. _Oh no._  
"Christian…"  
"Ana, you are my lover. My fiancé. My soon-to-be wife. I would never slap you around with a belt. Do you understand?" he says sternly.

Oh no, I completely offended him. Why was that the first thing I thought of? _But the look in his eyes!_ And then I recall how he looked at me back in the old playroom. So… _authoritative_. The look simply startled me, that's all.

"Christian, I'm sorry. You just looked…upset," I explain to him.  
"I will never be _that_ upset, Anastasia. Okay?" he says, now in a more eased tone.  
"Okay," I breathe. Immediately, I present both of my wrists before him. He smirks at me, pausing for a beat. He then takes my wrists and loops the leather belt around them and secures it.

"I wanted to make sweet unhurried love to you tonight by this fireplace, Miss Steele. So much for that now. You made me come in your mouth. Now I'm going to make you come, repeatedly. And I wont stop fucking you until after you've come seven times."

Holy fucking shit! Seven times?!

He slams my bound arms over my head. _Shit!_ And his tongue begins to taste my throat. I gasp and moan.

"Ana…you naughty girl. You are so impatient. Well, you are going to get so much of me tonight, you are going to beg me to stop making you come," he growls in my ear. My sex tightens at his salacious threat. _Bring it on, Grey! I can never get enough of you._ He teases the opening of my ear with his tongue. I moan.

"I'm going to make you nice and wet," he vows in a whisper. I gasp. And his tongue continues to explore my ear. My pelvis tries to grind up against him, but his strong thighs force me to be still.

"Nuh un, Miss Steele. You've already done your dirt. Now…it's _my_ turn," he declares in a purr. _Oh no._ And with both fear and excitement, I let go, letting him do to me what he wills.

After what seems to take an eternity, his tongue reaches my cleavage. My bra is still in tact. And what happens next, I can only describe it as him fucking my breasts with his tongue. _Oh my God! Why! Why is he turning me on so! Put me out of my misery, Grey!_

"Ah!"  
"Yes baby. You want me to fuck you now?"  
"Yes! Please!"  
"Oh no. Not yet. I'm going to make you come this way first."

His tongue returns to my cleavage and he continues to torture me. Torture me until I explode.  
"Ahh!" I cry out.

I can feel his hand slide in my panties. _Oh shit!_ He sticks a finger inside of me.  
"Shit, Ana! You're dripping wet for me," he breathes.  
"Ahhh!" I scream.

"And you're about to come," he smirks. He returns his tongue to my breasts and his finger goes in and out as his palm slaps quickly against my clitoris.

"Fuck!" I cry out.  
"Yes, baby. This one doesn't count towards the seven, by the way. My dick has to be in you in order for it to count," he taunts. _Son of a bitch!_ I grunt in frustration.

"Get it over with Ana. Come right now," he commands me, before nuzzling his nose and tongue deep inside my cleavage. He inserts two fingers in me now and palms my clitoris relentlessly. And I am lost. I come spectacularly.

Quickly, Christian snatches my panties down while I am still crying out my orgasm. After a few beats, he slams into me.

"Ahhh!" I cry out. This is what I want. I want to feel his fullness inside of me. He glides in and out, testing the waters. My insides are still trembling from my first orgasm of the night.

"Oh! You are so fucking wet, Bunny!" he groans. He then begins slamming into me, moving at a harsh pace. I scream out his name.

"Yes baby…I know. _Ah_!" he groans his pleasure. _Oh what I do to him._ Fuck, what he does to me! One of his hands grips the belt connecting my wrists. The other one clasps my hair.

" _My. Pussy. Feels. So. Good. My. Pussy. Feels. So. Wet. My. Pussy. Feels. So. Tight._ "  
He chants this mantra over and over again as he slams into me. And I lose it.

"Yes! _Come for me, baby!_ " he cries out. And I do. I scream out an orgasm louder than the first one. I'm still at the top of the crash, and he quickly flips me around. I'm unable to catch my breath, and he's back inside of me. _Holy shit! He's trying to kill me!_

"Let's have another g-spot orgasm, shall we?" he murmurs in my ear. He immediately begins to plow away. He then stills before winding himself up inside of me.

" _Oh! Oh!_ " Fuck me – he's hitting me square there!  
"So soon, Miss Steele? It took me no time at all to hit the spot this time. You're done for," he purrs. And I explode unlike ever before. I'm unable to make a sound the orgasm is so intense. My body shuts down.

And I swear that I passed out at some point. However, when I come to, Christian is still fucking me. This time, I've returned on my back. I realize that my bra is now off and Christian is completely sans underwear. We are both stark naked.

"Wake up, Bunny," he says through gritted teeth.

" _Ah_!"

"That's right. No sleep for you. You've been a very bad girl. You have to take _all_ of the pleasure now. Take _all_ of me."  
"Christian! _Please!_ "  
"I know, baby. I know. But you have to take it like a big girl. If you want to suck me like one, you have to let me fuck you like one."

" _Oh!_ "  
"Yeah baby. Tell me. Tell me what I'm doing to you right now."  
" _Ah!_ "  
"I can't hear you. I want you to tell me what I'm doing to you right now."

And I don't know if I should run. The look in his eyes…holy shit!

" _Fucking me!_ "  
"Yes, Bunny. I'm fucking you. You like?"  
" _Yes!_ "  
"Huh? I can't hear you," he taunts me, as he picks up the pace even faster. Yes, he is trying to murder me. And great balls of fuck, this is a wonderful way to die!

" **YES!** " I cry out. And like the idiot my body is, it falls apart yet again.  
"Oh Ana…you came," he says in a playful pouty tone. But that doesn't make him stop his sweet torture.

"Christian! Please!" I beg him.  
" _Please_ what? You want me to stop fucking you?"

I finally have an out. I'm deathly tired. But there's something stirring within. It's like my…inner goddess is challenging me. _Make him tired. Exhaust him. Fuck him back._ Miraculously, I catch a second wind.

"No!" I call out. He winces at me.  
"Oh?" he says, goading me.  
"No! Don't stop!" I cry out. I begin to meet his every thrust.

"Shit! Ana!" he calls back. Yes! He's weakening. I got him right where I want him!  
"Fuck this pussy, Christian!" Well then, Ana. You just, um…threw down the gauntlet. _Holy shit. You just woke a sleeping bear._  
"What?!" he glares.

"Fuck me!" I cry out. _What the?_ Where did that come from? And I realize how insane this inner goddess bitch is. _She's about to get us killed._  
"That's not what you just said!" he growls. Oh fuck.

"Say what you just said, Ana!"  
" _Ah_!"  
"Say it!"  
"Fuck this pussy, Christian!"  
"Whose is it?!"

Oh God. This is utterly useless. He's completely out of control now, pounding into me with radiating demonic eyes and my body is on the brink _yet_ again. _You're never going to best this man in bed, Ana. Deal with it._ Die in a fire, inner goddess!

"Whose. Is. It." He says it in a rhythm that chills every single bone within me.  
" _It's yours_!" I scream.  
"Well, say that shit then! _Say it_!" he demands.

Why!? Why is he doing this to me? _But it's hot! Just say it, Steele!_ So much for a romantic night making love after our engagement toast. Now he's fucking me like the world's going to end tomorrow. And it's all my fault for being so impatient.

"Fuck! This! Pussy! Christian!" I cry out from the top of my lungs. Oh my…I'm trembling.

"Not _this_! _Mine_! Say it!" he commands me through gritted teeth. _Oh. Okay._ And I feel it. I'm at the brink. _Oh shit._

" **Fuck your pussy, Christian!** "  
" _Yeeeessss_!" he hisses, breaking his frantic rhythm. And we both crash, hard. Our orgasms explode, sending us spiraling down together.

"Oh my God, Ana," he says breathlessly. I groan loudly as my orgasm continues to wreck me. _Oh my, oh my, oh my…_

After a few moments, he begins to hum softly in my ear. And suddenly, I'm in the mood to give him shit.

"Three more to go, Mr. Grey," I say sleepily. He gapes at me.  
"Ana, you are insatiable! You are a absolute monster!" he gasps, exasperated. I giggle.  
"I learned from the very best," I groan. He kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Alright, I'm a man of my word," he concedes. But his fatigue gives him away. _Oh no Grey. This isn't like you._

"Should I…help you back up?" I tease him. He laughs.  
"You know it doesn't take much for me to get back to work, baby – but if you insist. Just don't pull that stunt again from earlier," he frowns. I giggle.  
"I promise. I'll even let you um… _put it in my mouth_ ," I whisper. He narrows his eyes at me.

"You want me to fuck your mouth, Anastasia?" he purrs. _Oh my._ Well since you put it that way.

" _Yes_ ," I breathe.  
"What do you want me to put in your mouth, Anastasia," he furrows his brow at me. _Christian! Stop trying to make me talk dirty! Geez!_

"Ana," he says in a scolding tone of voice. _Fuck it._  
"I want you to put your cock in my mouth, Christian!" I snap at him. He grins salaciously at me.  
" _Your_ cock, Miss Steele," he corrects me. Oh fucking my.

"Christian, I want you to put _my_ cock in _my_ mouth," I whisper intently. He closes his eyes. Holy shit.

"Well, looks like I don't need that helping hand after all. I'm already hard," he sighs. I laugh uncontrollably. All it took was for me to talk dirty to him. I'll have to remember that for next time.

Forty minutes later, we are in the massive king sized bed. Number six took place earlier while in the shower. Now Christian is making sweet love to me in bed, gunning for number seven.

I gaze intently in his eyes and he in mine as the moon and the stars illuminate the room through the massive picture window. He moves slowly.

"I can't wait to call you _Mrs. Grey_ ," he breathes. _Oh, my._ I groan.  
"I want to marry you right away, baby," he breathes into my ear. Not so fast, Grey. We've got premarital counseling to get through first. _Now to find a counselor._

"I love you, Christian," I gasp, trying to throw him off course. Let's not plan the wedding just yet. We _just_ got engaged. We've got folks to tell. _Shit! Mom! And Ray!_ I try not to dwell on it any further.

"I love you too, baby," he croons, taking my mouth. And we share a passionate kiss as he continues to take me slowly. Me and my sex are both elated that we finally get to rest after this round.

" _I. Love. You. So. So. So. Much_ ," he exhales with each thrust. _Oh my – here comes lucky number seven._ And his words are enough to send me crashing, gasping out my final orgasm of the night. Or should I say _morning_. Shit! And we still have to go to work tomorrow. Oh well, at least my boss can't say shit about me coming in late tomorrow. He's right here.

"Ana!" he grunts, as he releases after me. Afterwards, he carefully pulls out of me.  
"Ouch!" I wince.  
"Sore?" he smirks. I nod shyly.  
"Good," he taunts. I playfully slap him on the shoulder and he laughs.

"Get some rest, baby," he commands. I turn away from him and he pulls my body into his. I soon fall asleep in his hold.

This is heaven on earth – being held to sleep by the man I love after an evening of rough sex. I am one lucky girl. He nuzzles his face in my hair as I drift off.

….

 **SHE SAID "YES"!  
Please join us at our home on Friday, November 25** **th** **at five o'clock in the evening to celebrate the engagement of our beloved son,  
Christian Trevelyan Grey to his beautiful fiancé, Anastasia Rose Steele**

* * *

 _Holy shit! These people waste no time at all!_ I gape at the computer screen in my office at Grey House. It's just past ten o'clock and my body is still weak from last night's exploits. Now I have this e-vite from Grace, Carrick, and Mia to contend with. _And I haven't even told my parents yet!_

Soon, my cell phone rings. _Shit! It's Ray!_ Fuck! He must've just got the e-vite too! Lord, help me.

"Dad!" I say cheerfully. _Geez._  
"Annie," he says in an unsure tone. Oh no.  
"Yes? Um…did you just get the e-vite?" I say, embarrassed.  
"I did…"

"Dad…I, I wanted to tell you first but…"  
"Annie, no worries. Christian already called me on Saturday to ask if he could marry you."  
 _What!_ I gape at the phone. _Christian didn't tell me that he called Ray!_ I'm furious.

"Daddy, I don't know why he didn't tell me that he was calling you…"  
"Annie, he was just doing the gentleman thing. He simply wanted the father's blessing first," Ray says in a calming voice. _Oh, really?_ I'm shocked. It's such an old fashioned thing to do. However, I'm instantly touched by the thought. _Oh, Christian._

"So, what did you tell him?" I probe my stepfather.  
"Well, at first, I asked to speak to you first. He then explained to me that he had this grand engagement planned on Sunday. After going back and forth and then hearing him harp on and on about how much he loved you and wanted to care for you, I gave the miserable young fellow my blessing."  
I giggle at my stepfather.

I then try to imagine what was going through Ray's mind having to hear Christian harp on and on how much he loved me. I'm sure Ray was like, ' _Okay! Okay! Enough of this mushy stuff already!_ ' I giggle inwardly at the thought.

"So obviously you said ' _yes_.' That's what the email says, anyway," Ray gruffs. I laugh.  
"So are you coming to the party?" I ask.  
"Of course," Ray responds. My heart instantly warms.  
"Good. So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I ask. I don't want my dad spending the holiday alone.

"I'm going hunting with José Sr., and then we are getting together with a few Army buddies to fry a turkey," he reveals.  
"That's great!" I say, relieved by his plans.  
While on the phone with Ray, all of my lines begin to light up. Crap! The word must be out.

"I'll let you go, Annie. Sounds like you're kind of busy," he says.  
"I'll see you next week on Friday," I say lovingly. We say our goodbyes before disconnecting. So, which line to pick up first? I randomly choose one.

"Ana Steele."  
"Oh my goodness, girl!" Lacy squeals. Good, they didn't forget to invite Lacy. I giggle.  
"Are you coming up here anytime soon? I need to see that ring! Andrea wants to see it too!" she says, excitedly.

"I'll be up there before lunch," I promise.  
"So you have to tell us how he proposed! I'm so excited!" Lacy squeaks. _Good lord, settle down, Stevens!_  
"I will," I assure her. My other lines continue to chirp.  
"I'll let you go! See you soon!" Lacy says. We end the call. _Eeny meeny miny moe_. I blindly select my next line to pick up.

"Ana Steele."  
"Anastasia Rose Steele!" Uh oh. It's Carla.  
"Mom! I…"  
"My sweet baby is getting married!" Oh no. Here come the water works.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you before the invites went out."  
"Oh hush, child! Christian already told me Saturday that he was going to pop the question!" she snaps. You gotta be fucking kidding me! Where does it say to get the mother's blessing too? _Where is that written, Grey?!_ Well, at least Carla and Ray know how to keep a secret. I had no clue what Christian was up to. None whatsoever.

"So, look – I wont be able to come to the engagement party," my mother starts. What?! It's bad enough she missed my graduation because her husband hurt himself doing something stupid. _Is she planning on skipping out on my wedding too?_

"Mom…"  
"Ana, we'd already planned on going to Arizona to have Thanksgiving with Bob's aging parents. Maybe we can swing by on our way back east. But it probably wont be until Sunday," Mom says regretfully. _Sheesh. I mean…I get it, but still. I'm her daughter…her only child._ I hate being so selfish, really…I do. But I can't help it sometimes. It's been me and my mom for as long as I can remember.

"Okay, well do your best," I say soberly.  
"Ana, you know that I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world, right?" she says, hitting the heart of the issue square in the face.  
"I know," I pout.  
"Sweetie, I am so proud of you. You know that. And you get to work your dream job in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to see you!" Carla dotes. And soon, my spirits are lifted.

"I can't wait to see you too, Mama," I say lovingly.  
" _Oh!_ " she says in a tone that lets me know that the weeping has commenced. Shit! _Don't you dare make me cry, Carla!_

"Mom, stop!" I snap.  
"I can't help it! Hey, are you at work right now?" she asks.  
"Yes. Why?" I ask.  
"You just said ' _yes'_ yesterday, right?" Carla inquires. Where is she getting at?  
"Correct," I cautiously reply.  
"And I take it that the two of you um… _celebrated_?"

I blush instantly.  
"Mom!" I scold.  
"You didn't come in until late this morning, didn't you?" Carla says scandalously.  
And instantly, I want to hang up on her.  
"Yes, Mom! Cut it out!" I snap.

" _Yassss_! That's my girl!" Carla praises. _Oh, geez._  
"Goodbye, Mom," I groan.

After I hang up from my mother, I don't feel like taking any more calls. The phone continues to ring practically off the hook. _Okay, just one final call and then I'm done for the time being._

"Ana Steele."  
"Steele! I need the lowdown! Tell me _everything_! Let's start just before the proposal!"

It's Kate.

"Kate, can we just do lunch tomorrow? I really don't have time to give you the entire details right now. I'm swamped," I say, exhausted.

"Sure! Lunch tomorrow. Then you'll give me _all_ the deets," she orders. _Oh, Kate._ I hope she's not probing me for some goofy article she's writing. If so, I'll have to put the kibosh on that immediately.

….

" _Yaaay!_ It's my future sister-in-law!"

On Thanksgiving, Mia barges past her parents and brother and throws her arms around my neck. Christian and I just arrived in Bellevue.

"I'm so, so happy!" she gushes. I can hardly breathe in Mia's clutches.  
"Well, hello to you too, little sis," Christian murmurs in a slighted tone.

"Mia, let Ana go. We want to hug her too," Grace says, practically prying her daughter off of me.  
"Ana! I'm so happy that you're going to be in the family," the matriarch gushes. She hugs me warmly, not with the same death grip as her daughter.  
"Thank you," I beam as I hug her back.

"Hello to you too, Mother," Christian mumbles under his breath

"Son, congratulations," Carrick says, shaking Christian's hand.  
"Thanks, Dad. At least _someone_ knows that I'm here," I hear my fiancé murmur. Oh gosh, Grey.

"Christian! Come here you big baby," his mother says with open arms. Christian feigns a pout causing me, Mia and Carrick to laugh. He falls into his mother's embrace. I grin. They are just too adorable!

"Yo, Bro!" I hear someone call out from a distance. Soon, Elliot and Kate meet us all in the grand foyer. My heart sinks. _Christian and Kate in the same room._

Christian beams at his older brother as he slaps him on the back and pulls him in for a brief _'bro' hug_. I beam at the sight of the two of them. And I idly I wished that Christian spent more time with his brother. I recall Christian telling me a long time ago, before we started dating that he was planning on going biking with his brother. _Maybe this is something I should encourage Christian to do more often. He needs boy-time._

"Ana," Kate gleams at me. I hug my best friend tightly. Even though I just saw her two days ago at lunch, it's always good to see her lovely face. Kate and I are as thick as thieves. She kisses me on the cheek.

"You're still going to be my maid of honor, right?" I whisper in her ear. She sighs lovingly.  
"Of course," she beams at me. As soon as we release, her smile slowly wipes away. _Uh oh._ She turns and looks at Christian.

" _Kate_ ," he says coolly.  
" _Christian_ ," she replies, equally as cool.

 _Shit._ Elliot and I roll our eyes at them. These two need to fucking get over it. We're going to be one big happy family, dammit!

….

Christian and I return to Bellevue the day after Thanksgiving. This time around, I dread it even more so. Cars are parked all over the place. _Geez, why such a big production? It's only an engagement, not the wedding._

"They're here!" I hear Mia squealing just before Christian and I reach the door. Christian rolls his eyes.

Five minutes later, I stand in the great room of Grace and Carrick's home, overwhelmed. Faces, new and familiar all crowd around Christian and I to wish us well. I see my buddy Lacy and her boyfriend chatting it up with Kate and Elliot. I spy Ros with a small bubbly blonde, who I assume is her partner, Gwen. I see Claude Bastille, Christian's personal trainer. I see a few other executives from GEH as well as some other business associates of GEH that I've met in meetings and galas.

Andrea's there, looking radiant as ever. Oh…there's KB! I have to introduce her to my best friend Kate and explain to her how I often get their names mixed up. Oh my gosh, José came! And there's one of my favorite guys.

"Annie!"  
"Daddy!"

Ray made it. I light up in his presence.  
"I'm so proud of you, baby girl," he gushes. I wipe the tears from my eyes as my stepfather holds me tight. After he releases me, he shakes Christian's hand.

"Congratulations, Christian. Take care of my girl," Ray gives his blessing.  
"Thank you, Ray. I most certainly will," Christian vows. My heart lights up. _I wish my mother were here._

Time progresses and I discover that there is no need to introduce Katie to Kate. I see the two of them talking along with Lacy. I join the three girls.

"So she turns around to see the plane dragging a banner that said ' _Marry Me Anastasia_ '," Kate announces to KB.  
"Oh my gosh! That's _so_ romantic!" gushes KB. Oh gosh, Kate. Already stealing my thunder.

"Oh, there she is!" Lacy beams. She comes up to me and gives me a hug. Wow, all of this love in this room. I feel so…overwhelmed – in a good way, of course.

"I'm telling you, _that ring_!" KB says, taking me by my hand to observe my token of engagement once again.  
"That ring is bananas. Did you have it appraised?" Kate asks.  
" _No_ , Kate," I say, rolling my eyes at her.  
"I'm sure Grey has that thing insured. I bet you it's at least a million," Kate says.  
"Kate!" I snap at her. _How tacky!_

"Sorry…I'm just so excited for you!" Kate beams. I lighten up.  
"Hey! So where's the wedding going to be!" Mia pipes as she inserts herself into the conversation. _Oh joy._

"I don't…." I start.  
"Christian! Come here!" Mia calls her brother, cutting me short. Shit. I'm trying to have some time with my girlfriends and here's Mia calling him over her after I finally shake him off for a few moments.

"What Mia," he says exasperated. Christian immediately stands by my side and takes my hand. I sigh. _So much for a little girl-time._

"You and Ana should have the wedding here," Mia demands.  
"Mia, Ana and I are in the process of building a house. We will have the wedding there as soon as it is finished," Christian says to his sister, exasperated. Yep, that's what Christian and I agreed on. The house probably won't be finished until sometime next year. _Perhaps we can have a spring wedding. That'll be lovely._

Soon, Ros and Gwen come to the rescue. After the two ladies and Christian engage in a deep conversation, I find myself free again to slip away. I finally locate whom I've been searching for all night.

"Ana. Good to see you."  
"Dr. Flynn. Likewise."

I beam at him as he motions over towards his wife who's busy piling her plate a few feet away. _Shit, I don't have much time._

"So, Dr. Flynn. Can I tell you something in confidence?" I say. He narrows an eye at me.  
"Sure, Ana. What is it?"

"Well, I told Christian that I'd marry him under one condition. That he'd agree to premarital counseling. I would like you to counsel the two of us," I spill. Dr. Flynn bows his head back at me in surprise.

"Why Ana, what a splendid idea. I'm happy that you gave him that condition. And I'd be more than happy to counsel the two of you," he beams at me. _Yes! Victory!_ I give the doctor a broad smile.

"Thank you so much," I say in sincere appreciation.  
"No problem, Ana. Now we just have to convince Christian to let me counsel you," he winks. _Oh no._ I forgot all about that. What if Christian says ' _no'_? Flynn knows way too much about Christian. _Will Christian ever agree to this?_

….

Later that night, Christian and I stand outside in the chilly Seattle air behind his parents' home. His arms are wrapped around me as we watch the ships sail in the night.

"Ana, I am very anxious to marry you," he murmurs in my ear. I beam.  
"I'm anxious to marry you too, Christian," I echo his sentiment.  
"I want us to have a Christmas wedding, but I know that our home wont be nearly ready," he says. _What?_ I turn to the side to catch his face.

" _Christmas_? As in next year?" I ask.  
"No. As in next month," he clarifies. I gape at him.

"But Christian, we agreed that we would get married when our house was ready."  
"I know, baby, but I can't wait that long. I must have you now."  
"Christian, you already _have_ me."

 _Why the rush, Grey?_

"You know what I mean, Ana. I want you to be my wife. Let's just have the wedding here shortly before Christmas. Mom and Mia would have a field day when we tell them. We could totally pull it off by December 17th," Christian submits. _What's going on? Why is he rushing this?_

"Christian, we need to get counseling first," I tell him. He frowns at me.  
"Yeah, I know about Flynn. He told me that you asked him to give us premarital counseling," he sighs. _Gosh._  
"So…we're going to see Dr. Flynn, right?" I say. He nods.  
"Yes. And we're getting married on the 17th, right?" Christian prompts me. _Fuck!_

"Christian…"  
"Ana, it's a simple question. Do you love me and do you want to marry me?" he tosses the ultimatum in my face. Why is he doing this!  
"Of course I do!" I snap at him.  
"So, it's settled. We'll get married on the 17th here in Bellevue," Christian declares.

Holy shit. And I truly wanted a spring wedding in our meadow once our house was finished. However, a beautiful Christmas-themed wedding here at the Grey's beautiful grounds wouldn't be so bad. Hell, it's equally as stunning here as it will be at our place once it's done.

"Okay," I concede. Christian smiles big and he pulls me into him. _Whoa._  
"Oh, baby. I love you so much. I wish I could marry you tomorrow," he murmurs in my ear. _Oh my._  
"I love you too," I breathe.

He holds me tightly as we kiss passionately amongst the stars.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Since this chapter was so long, the premarital counseling will have to take place in chapter 35. So yes, this story will absolutely exceed 35 chapters. Not sure how long this story will be. Right now, I'm just writing and playing things by ear._**

 ** _So next chapter, premarital sessions with Flynn and then Ana's going away party at GEH, which will take place after she has left the company and started her new job at ECP._**

 ** _Please review chapter 34. Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	35. Chapter 35 - Slow Down Baby

**Chapter 35 – Slow Down Baby**

I awake suddenly in the middle of the night. Instantly, I know that I'm alone in this massive bed. Soon, I hear a faint melody from a distance. _Music._ It's music. Oh no – Christian is lamenting on the piano.

He is playing a complex melody, and I can't tell if the song is sad or… _indifferent_. It's not a tune that I recognize. I glance at the bedside clock to see that it's past two in the morning. _I really need to go back to sleep._ In just a few hours, I'll be heading in for my first day at ECP. _Could that be why Christian is struggling with falling asleep?_

Christian and I have been inseparable all weekend. Well, he and I are practically inseparable anyway. I know me leaving GEH is still a tough pill for him to swallow. So much so that Christian opted _not_ to have my going away party until after I began at my new job. Maybe he secretly hoped that I would change my mind before my official start date at ECP.

So, should I get out of bed and lure Christian back in here? How long will that take? Hell, I need to let him deal with this in his own way. I can't just keep forcing him to talk to me. He'll talk whenever he's ready. Hopefully this is something that we can bring up to Dr. Flynn in our premarital therapy session on Tuesday.

I am very much looking forward to our counseling session. I have so many questions for Dr. Flynn – mostly about Christian. I even have them all written down in a journal that I plan on bringing with me to our session. While Christian was in his study the other day, potential questions surfaced in my mind like popcorn – one after the other. That's when I decided to write everything down.

Meanwhile, Grace and Mia have been calling, texting and emailing me nonstop as they help put together our December 17th Christmas-themed wedding. I've already been measured for my gown, which is being custom made by Kate's mother who's a talented seamstress.

I feel so overwhelmed right now. I'm starting a brand new job in a few hours and I already have a mandate from Christian to request additional time off next month for our honeymoon. Fortunately, ECP employees already receive Christmas Eve through New Year's Day off. Still, I don't feel comfortable putting in for December 19th through December 23rd when I'm still brand new at the job. I truly hope my new bosses don't mind. If so, Christian and I may have to just move our honeymoon to Christmas Eve. _Boy – so much to consider._

I must go back to sleep. My mind is racing with all of these thoughts, while Christian is still playing away on his grand piano. _Hell, maybe I should go and get him._

I soon find myself in the great room. He plays the same song again for the umpteenth time. Slowly, I approach him and sit beside him on the stool. I gently rub his back before I lay my head on his shoulder. He stops midway through the song and wraps his arms around me. He gently kisses my hair.

We sit in silence for what appears to be a lifetime. I'm exhausted, but my mind is still running a marathon. I can't even imagine what's going on in my fiancé's head right this moment. I decide not to ask him any questions. I just sit in silence with him. _Maybe he'll eventually cave and tell me what's going on with him._

And I wait. He continues to remain mute while holding me in his arms. _Geez, he's not going to talk. Maybe I should say something._

"Ana, this is very hard for me."  
 _Whoa – he speaks._ The impossible just happened. Christian is attempting to open up to me.

"What is?" I say softly. He takes a calculated breath.  
"Watching you leave."

 _Oh no._ He's equating me leaving his company to me leaving _him_. How can I get him to see that this is not the case at all? I've tried explaining this to him before, and still…he just refuses to see it.

"Christian, you know that me leaving GEH has absolutely nothing to do with _you_ or _us_ , right?" I say gently to him.  
"I know," he says melancholically.

"We're getting married next month," I lovingly remind him. He turns to look at me and softly caresses my chin.  
"I know, baby," he croons. And I can see a semblance of a smile gracing the corners of his beautiful mouth.

"I can't wait until you are _really_ mine," he breathes.  
"I _am_ yours – even now," I assure him. He sighs.

"You need to rest. You have a big day ahead of you," he says.  
"I know. I can't sleep without you. The bed is very cold," I murmur. Christian places another kiss on my hair. After a few beats, he concedes.  
"Okay – let's go to bed," he says.

We stand and leave the great room together, hand-in-hand.

….

"So, here's the stack of manuscripts from Donovan's authors, and the stack from Jeremy's authors."

The petite girl with short, strawberry blonde hair that looks like she's going to pop any day now waddles over to the table behind us. She gestures over to the two piles in question. I try not to appear overwhelmed on my first day, even though I feel pretty close. So far, day one has been _information overload_. And there's so much more to learn. Eventually, I have to sit one-on-one with each of the editors, Jeremy included.

"You will be the very first person who touches these. After you make your edits, you then forward your revisions to the appropriate editor," Liza explains.

Hell, there has to be an easier way to do this. _There's character recognition software out there. Perhaps I can just scan in these manuscripts and make the edits in a word processor with change tracking?_ I resolve to wait until after Liza goes on maternity leave to try out my approach. I don't want to spite my trainer in the middle of her training me. I'm the new girl here.

"Delivery for Anastasia Steele."

Liza and I wince at the young man who suddenly appears out of nowhere wheeling a cart down the aisle with a very large arrangement of flowers. _Shit._ And I immediately know who they are from.

"Oh, Ana – those are absolutely beautiful!" gushes Liza. I shyly roll my eyes. _Oh, Grey – I don't even have an assigned desk here yet._

"You can leave them here for the time being," Liza offers, reading my thoughts.  
"Thank you," I say in appreciation. The delivery kid leaves the vast arrangement on Liza's desk and takes off.

"So, who are they from?" Liza beams at me. I pull the card out of the center of the arrangement and slide it from the envelope, already knowing damn well who sent them. I read the card. _Yep._

"My fiancé wishing me a good first day on the job," I say shyly. Liza sighs in admiration.  
"That's so sweet! I wish my husband were that thoughtful. So when's the wedding?"  
"Next month," I say, awkwardly brandishing my bottom teeth. Liza gapes at me.

"Wow, I'll still be away on maternity leave. Will you even have time to go on a honeymoon?" Liza asks. _Oh no.  
_ "Well, I was going to ask Donovan and Jeremy if it would be okay to take off the week before holiday break," I say, full of uncertainty. Hell, even Liza knows that it's way too soon for me to be taking time off from work.

If Grey would just wait until spring, Liza would then be back from maternity leave and I could take off work for a couple of weeks. _Perhaps we can just do a weeklong honeymoon during Christmas break and then continue our honeymoon sometime in the spring._ Who am I kidding – Grey wouldn't go for that. Oh well – _tough_. I am working under a realistic scenario now. A scenario where my fiancé isn't in charge and I have to work with the cards that I've been dealt.

Soon afterwards, I sit besides Liza at her computer as she shows me how to operate some of the tools that I'll need for the job. _Looks simple enough._ I observe her carefully and take plenty of notes.

"Good morning, ladies," I hear a male's voice say as the sound of footsteps rapidly approach us. Liza and I look up from the screen.

"Hey Jeremy," Liza beams. I grin at him. The tall, slender, and very young-looking brown-haired editor smiles back at me. I'd be lying if I said that this wasn't slightly awkward. I did after all go out on a date with this guy shortly before connecting with Christian.

"Are these from Chuck, Liza?" he says, intrigued by the large bouquet of flowers on her desk. I instantly feel more uncomfortable.

"No, they're for Ana," Liza says, playfully batting her lashes.  
"Oh?" Jeremy says, looking surprised. _This is so weird._

"Ana, after you've finished what you are working on with Liza, I would like you to sit with me for the remainder of the day," Jeremy says kindly to me.  
"Sure," I reply nervously. _Crap._

Jeremy obviously knows that I am taken now. Surely things can't remain awkward for much longer. Also, Christian is aware that I must support Jeremy until Liza returns from her leave. I'm simply doing my job, nothing else.

Jeremy walks into his office just a few feet away and I refocus on what Liza is showing me on the computer screen. Twenty minutes later, I enter Jeremy's office with my notebook.

"Hey there, Ana," he beams kindly at me.  
"Hey," I say with an awkward grin. _Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get past going on that sabotaged date with my current boss._

"Go ahead and close the door," he says. I am instantly nervous on the inside, but I shut it anyway.  
"Pull up a chair," he says as I return. I take the wheeled chair seated on the opposite side of his desk and roll it over beside him. I sit.

"So, first thing's first. How does it feel to finally be working in your field of choice?" Jeremy grins at me. I beam shyly at him.  
"I don't know yet. It's only my first day," I say bashfully.  
"I get it. I guess I'll ask you the same question in about a month," he chuckles. I giggle.

And because the door is closed, I want to ask him why he advocated for me to get the job in the first place after what my then-boss (now fiancé) did to our date three months back. _Maybe I'll save that question for another day._ For now, it's down to business.

Jeremy is a wealth of information and very easy to grasp. He gives me the rundown of his current authors and even includes me on some of his upcoming meetings. He then touches on individual author nuances. Jeremy also informs me that Donovan works more with newly signed authors, which manuscripts require much more work in the editing stage.

"The work that comes from me won't be as comprehensive as the work that you'll see from Donovan," Jeremy explains. I take careful notes.

"So, Liza showed you how our editing process works?" Jeremy asks.  
"Yes, she did," I respond.  
"Please, feel free to make any improvements to the process as you see fit," he encourages. A light bulb suddenly goes off.

"I was wondering earlier why manuscripts weren't sent to us electronically or aren't scanned into character recognition software. There are very good collaboration tools out there that include live editing, change tracking and a workflow function which allows for individuals to sign off and even pass edits along to the next person in the chain," I explain. Jeremy grins big at me.

"See Ana, that's why you are here. That's why I encouraged John to hire you. Please, do that. I implore you to make all of our jobs easier," he says eagerly.  
"So, would Liza have an issue with me revising the process? I don't want to step on anyone's toes," I say with some reluctance.

"If you can demonstrate to Liza how much easier her job will be before she takes off on leave, I believe that she will be more than receptive. How about this, I'll give you my p-card. Get the tools you need, within reason of course. Then implement your new process and host a training day for everyone on the team," Jeremy suggests. He's giving me carte blanche? I spark. _This is what I do._

"I'm on it," I say with confidence.

"Ana, I knew the moment I met you that you were a force of nature. Too bad that…" Suddenly, he trails off and stops midsentence. He appears to be out of sorts. I look intently at him, hoping that he completes his thought.

"I'm just glad that you made your way over here to ECP instead of SIP," he says warmly. I gape at him in shock.  
"How did you know about SIP?" I ask. He smiles conspiratorially at me.  
"Ana, as you will discover, our industry in this town is quite small. Just about everyone in management knows about your fiancé buying SIP once they hired you," he reveals. Holy crap. _Even Mr. Fisher?_ I flush.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. That ordeal was completely out of your hands. Rest assured that ECP will not face the same fate as SIP," he grins at me. I laugh nervously.

"Well as you can see, I've come to ECP with quite a bit of baggage, but I am here to work. Thanks for taking a chance on me," I say humbly.  
"Word is that you kicked tail over at GEH. John, Donovan and I all expect you to do great things here. With your drive, I would not be surprised to see you make lead editor before the year 2012 is up," Jeremy predicts. I am utterly taken aback by his words.

"I hope I don't disappoint," I say nervously.  
"You won't, Ana. I'm sure of it. Shall we go over our involvement with marketing?" Jeremy says, putting us back on track. I am all ears.

….

"I've been trying to reach you all morning," Christian says in a frantic tone.

After picking up my cell phone, I rush away from Liza's desk and enter a nearby empty conference room, shutting the door behind me.

"I've been training, Christian. It's my first day," I sigh.  
"Did you get the flowers?" he asks.  
"Yes, I did. Thank you," I say calmly.  
"Did you ask about the additional time off for our honeymoon?" he pushes. _Oh shit._

"No, I don't think they are going to give me more than just Christmas break off," I respond.  
"Did you ask?" he says in a snippy tone. _I don't have time for this shit, Grey._  
"No Christian, I didn't. I won't have the coverage. Liza will still be on maternity leave," I snap back.  
"Just ask, Ana. Seriously, you wouldn't even have to deal with this if you hadn't left…"

"Christian, _please_. Not now," I scold. I am in no mood for his crap right now. I need to get through my first day.  
"When's your lunch break? I'll come by and get you," he says with a sense of urgency. _Christian, Christian, Christian._

"I already have lunch scheduled with my new team. I'm sure I'll be free tomorrow," I say, quickly offering him an alternative in hopes that it would smooth over today's rejection.

"Can't you skip the team lunch? Is it mandatory?" he rebuts. _Holy shit, he's irrational!_ Then I instantly think back to our early morning with him moping over the piano. He didn't want to let me go. Now, I know that he feels like I'm pushing him away, even though I'm simply trying to bond with my new colleagues. _Oh Christian, Christian, Christian. It's one more issue that I must write down in my journal for our talk with Dr. Flynn tomorrow evening._

"Christian, it's my first day on the job. I will be ready to leave work this evening at five. You're still picking me up, right?" I remind him. I no longer have a car since I returned my corporate vehicle to GEH on my final day there.  
"Of course," he says in a much calmer tone of voice. And from the sound of things, I may have just reeled him back in.

One thing I've discovered about Christian is that he wants to feel that I need him. I _do_ need him, but I have to make the effort to demonstrate to him that this is in fact the case.

 _See, I figured that out all on my own without the good Dr. Flynn's help._

….

By the end of the workday, my new laptop computer is all set up. I decide to take it home with me tonight and begin to get all of my work tools set in place in order to get a head start on tomorrow. Still at Liza's desk, I slide the machine into the canvas bag.

"You know you don't have to take that home with you tonight," Jeremy smirks at me as he exits his office with his bag slung over his shoulder.  
"I know, but IT just gave it to me. I want to see if all of the programs are loaded on here," I say kindly. He nods in understanding.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he says as he approaches, briefly placing his bag on Liza's desk. As he reaches into his back pocket, I zip up my computer bag. Jeremy then presents me with his credit card.

"My p-card. If you need to download any programs to help you with the new editing process you're putting together, go ahead and charge it to that. Try and stay under $200. Anything over that, we'll have to discuss it," he says.  
"Thanks," I say, taking the card. I place it inside of my purse.

"Liza already left?" he asks.  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Heading out?" he says. I nod.  
"I'll walk out with you," he responds. _Shit._ And I suddenly hope that it's only Taylor waiting for me outside.

Jeremy and I exit the building together, and I can see the Audi SUV parked straight ahead. Jeremy sets to head in the opposite direction towards the employee parking lot. He stops in his tracks when I don't follow him.

"That's your ride?" he asks, motioning his head towards the Audi. I tighten my lips in a straight line and nod.  
"Great first day, Ana. Have a good night," he says kindly.  
"Thanks. See you tomorrow," I say politely as I walk to the car. And in my mind, I chant over and over again my hope of Christian not being in the back seat of that car.

Well, so much for that. The moment Taylor takes my bag and I climb into the back seat, I am greeted by my scowling fiancé. Instantly, I devise a distraction.

"Good evening, honey," I beam at him. I lean over and kiss him on his cheek before taking my seat and fastening my seatbelt. The action proves successful as he instantly lightens up.

"Hi baby. How was your first day?" he says sweetly.  
"Good. I just got my computer," I tell him.  
"Good, I can email you now. So, are you working closely with Clark?" he says with narrow eyes. I sigh in frustration.

"Christian, Jeremy is one of my bosses. I've mentioned this before," I remind him in an exasperated tone.  
"You promised me that you'd see to it that you'd be working for the _other_ editor," Christian says indignity. And again, it's like I'm talking to a fucking brick wall. I sigh and stare out of the window.

"Look, Ana – you have to meet me halfway here. I agreed to let you work at ECP without interfering." _Really!_ I swing my head around and glare at him.  
" _Agreed_? Christian, you had no other choice. You've already done enough with the SIP debacle," I say in a snippy tone.

"In addition, you didn't ask about time off. And let's not forget the issue with the wedding vows," he says in a bitter tone. Oh fuck. Not _that_.

"I already told you that ' _obey'_ shouldn't be anywhere in them," I say with a frown.

"It's tradition, Ana. Stop being so stubborn," he chastises.  
"Bullshit. You are not using our wedding vows to control me, Grey," I counter. I stubbornly fold my arms and face the window beside me.

Well, so much for a romantic and relaxing evening at home with my fiancé after a busy first day on the job.

….

I've been anticipating this moment for a long time. Christian and I are finally here Tuesday evening after work.

"Ana, wonderful to see you again," Dr. Flynn greets me kindly with a hug as soon after we enter his office.  
"Dr. Flynn – good to see you," I say in a soft, shy voice.  
"Christian," Dr. Flynn greets his longtime client with a warm handshake.  
"John," my fiancé says in response.

"Have a seat," the doctor says, motioning over to the sofa positioned across from his chair. The three of us take a seat.

In a surprise move, Christian reaches over and takes me by the hand. I study our intertwined fingers. Even though I've been anxiously waiting for this moment, now that I am finally here, I am extremely nervous.

"So. Premarital counseling. First of all, thank you both so much for inviting Rhian and I to your engagement celebration. We had a lovely time," the kind gentleman says in his perky British accent.  
"Sure," Christian nods.

"Well let's begin, shall we? So, through the course of these sessions, I would like to cover a total of twelve categories. The goal is to tackle one category each week," the doctor prefaces. _Damn._ My face falls instantly. I can feel Christian squeezing my hand ever so slightly.

"Ana, is that going to be a problem?" I hear the doctor say. I instantly look up at him.

"John, we'll need to accelerate these sessions," Christian says authoritatively before I can even answer the question.

"May I ask why?" the doctor says with a puzzled look.  
"We're getting married on the 17th," Christian answers plainly.  
"The 17th? Of January?" Flynn inquires.  
"No, next month," Christian says. Flynn frowns. _Oh boy._ I study Dr. Flynn intently. And something tells me that whatever he has to say won't fly with Christian.

"Christian, you've never mentioned this before. I assumed that the two of you would complete counseling first before heading down the aisle," the doctor says.  
"And we will. We just need to consolidate the sessions into two weeks instead of twelve. If we need to come more than once a week, we will," Christian says simply. _Christian, Christian, Christian._ And I already know what's coming next.

"Can I ask ' _Why the rush_ '?" Flynn carefully asks. _Bingo_. I turn and look at Christian whose eyes are already fixed on me. His gaze tells me that he wants me to back him up. I almost quail under pressure, but I maintain a strong front.

"We want to get married right away. Quite honestly, I would have preferred eloping the day after our engagement. However, Ana insisted that her parents might object to not being present," Christian replies to Flynn with a grin, not taking his eyes off me. And suddenly, I take a journey into his steadfast gray eyes. This man truly loves me. And there is no doubt in my mind that I love him the very same. But is getting married so soon the right thing to do?

"Ana, are you comfortable telling me what it is that _you_ want?" I hear Dr. Flynn say. _Oh crap._ And I can tell once my face shifts, Christian immediately notices. He frowns at me. Fuck! I can't do this. I don't want to appear as if I'm throwing Christian under the bus. _But Steele, you demanded premarital counseling in the first place. You need to follow through._

This room should be a safe place for Christian and me to work out all of our issues. The goal is to leave this office better than how we came in. We need to be more enlightened as well as more cognizant of one another. If we can't accomplish that, then our marriage is already doomed from the start. I don't want that. I don't want to have any regrets. _I don't want to lose him._ I bite the bullet. I take my eyes off of Christian and look at Dr. Flynn.

"I initially wanted a spring wedding out in the meadow at our new home once it's completed," I murmur. Christian lets go of my hand and I can hear him sigh. _Well, so much for that._

"Christian, is that a problem?" Dr. Flynn speaks carefully to his client. Christian sighs again.

"John, there are no guarantees that our home will be ready in time for spring. It could take longer. I just thought that a Christmas-themed wedding would be nice. Ana and I agreed that the 17th would work," Christian says sternly. _Holy hell._ Well, we _did_ agree. However, I only agreed after Christian pretty much put his foot down.

 _'Ana, it's a simple question. Do you love me and do you want to marry me?'_

His words from our engagement party come back to haunt me. I hope he doesn't think that I don't want to marry him. I just need a little more time. Time to get to know my new job. Time to establish a rapport with my bosses so I can take the additional time off for our honeymoon. Time to have the dream wedding in our meadow, the same place where Christian proposed to me. _Is that so wrong?_

"So when do you think the house will be ready? What about in the summer?" Flynn submits. I can feel Christian tensing up right beside me. _Holy fuck. This is not going to be a fun session._

"John, I don't know. Construction won't begin for a few days. It could take up to six months. The property is massive," Christian replies in an exasperated tone. I look down at my knotted fingers, afraid to look up at either of the two men.

"I'm not understanding, Christian. You still haven't told me why the rush. Why is December 17th so important?" Flynn asks in a concerned tone.  
"Because, we want to get married," Christian spells out in a harsh tone of voice. _Floor, swallow me up now. Please._

"Well, that's quite obvious. You two wouldn't be here today if you didn't want to get married. She already said ' _yes_ '. So, why the rush? You're already living together, if I'm not mistaken," Flynn says plainly. Exactly. _You tell him Flynn!_

Christian sighs loudly, visibly frustrated with his longtime therapist.

"Ana, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that December 17th was solely Christian's suggestion. You voiced your desire for a spring wedding at your new home. Do you have any thoughts as to why Christian thinks that getting married next month is the better alternative?" Dr. Flynn asks me directly. _Holy shit._

"I…I'm not sure," I stutter. Honestly, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about couples' therapy. This is _so_ uncomfortable. I wish I could sit and talk to Dr. Flynn one-on-one. I was hoping to get a better insight into Christian, but that's sort of hard to do with Christian in the room. We haven't been able to get this session off the ground yet like I wanted. Flynn furrows a brow at me.

"But you do have a theory, I take it," Dr. Flynn looks at me with observant eyes. _Shit, shit, shit._ I can feel Christian's eyes burning on the side of my face. I close my eyes, imagining being invisible. Sure, I have a theory, but I could be way off base. At least I hope that I'm off base. No girl wants to hear that the reason their man wants to marry them is because they are extremely jealous and irrational. _No, it can't be because of Jeremy._

The past two days, Christian has been extra inquisitive about Jeremy.  
 _'Has he touched you?'_  
 _'Has he been inappropriate?'_  
 _'Is he giving you way too much unnecessary work?'_

You know, the basic questions that _any_ concerned fiancé would ask every day about work. No, this isn't normal. This is _not_ normal. I need to get Christian and I as close to normal as possible.

"Ana – I can see the wheels turning in your head. Please, tell us what's on your mind. Like I've always told Christian, this room is a judgment-free zone. Whatever you say in here will not be held against you. I certainly hope that Christian would extend that very same courtesy to you," Flynn says, grinning over at Christian. I can hear Christian sigh under his breath. He's probably dreading what I might say.

 _We're here to get help. We're here because we love each other._ I repeat the mantra over and over again. _We can't leave this room the way we came. We need to be stronger._

"I…I suspect that part of it has to do with me resigning from GEH," I say quietly.  
"Ana, that's not…"  
"Christian, let her talk," Dr. Flynn sincerely implores Christian.

"So Ana, do you think that Christian proposed to you because he was afraid that you would leave _him_ once you left his company?" Flynn asks.

"No – he'd often talked about us getting married. I believe that he asked me to marry him because he loves me and wants to marry me," I say. Reluctantly, I turn to look at him and he is grinning lovingly at me. _Oh, Christian._ My heart warms at the sight of him.

"So, do you think Christian wants to get married sooner rather than later simply because you left GEH?" Flynn submits. I slowly turn from Christian to look at the good doctor.

"I think that's part of it," I murmur.  
"Why is that?" Flynn asks. I sigh. _It's now or never, Steele._

"Well for starters, he purchased the first publishing company that hired me without telling me," I smirk.  
"Oh, I know _all_ about that. That was a definite doozy," Dr. Flynn chuckles. I catch Christian's head drop in my peripheral. _Yeah, Grey – that was a doozy._

"I let Christian know that this couldn't happen again. Then I find out that one of the editors that I'd be working for was someone I met while speed dating – just before Christian and I had gotten together," I reveal. Dr. Flynn perks up. He appears more than intrigued.

"Really? And was Christian aware of this?" Flynn says with narrow eyes.  
"Yes. In fact, he was the one who told me," I reveal.  
"I see. So Christian, do you have a problem with Ana working for this gentleman?" Flynn says, turning to my fiancé.

"Yes," Christian says without hesitation. _Holy cow._ I mean – I already knew that Christian had a problem with Jeremy, but I almost expected him to beat around the bush just a bit. _Nope_ , Grey just comes out and says it.

"So Christian, do you see why Ana feels that you rushing the wedding? You obviously have a problem with her new boss. And if we can draw a parallel here, you were in fact Ana's previous boss – am I correct in saying that?" Flynn says.

Whoa – I never thought of it that way. Christian was my boss and I fell in love with him. He probably fears that the same might happen with Jeremy. Damn, Dr. Flynn is _good_.

"Yes, but this situation is different. Anastasia and I are engaged. She shouldn't be working for anyone that she has dated in the past. I mean, if the tables were turned, she wouldn't want to see _me_ working with an ex," Christian counters in a defensive tone. He's way off base here. _Way_ off.

"Christian, I never actually _dated_ Jeremy. If you recall, you pretty much put a stop to that when you barged into the coffee shop," I say directly to him. Christian frowns at me.

"That's right – the _speed dating debacle_. I know all about that as well," chuckles Flynn. Well, at least Christian doesn't leave out any detail during his sessions with Dr. Flynn.

"Christian, you understand how this all looks, don't you? You can't play the jealous fiancé. Ana obviously loves you and only you. You trust her, correct?" Flynn tries and reasons with the unreasonable.  
"Of course I do, John. I just don't trust this Clark guy," Christian counters. Grey seemingly can't trust anyone who he can't maneuver.

"Christian, the issue with you not trusting Ana's new boss – that's _your_ problem, not Ana's. Don't force Ana to miss out on her dream wedding simply because you can't wait to legally stake your claim on her. You already have Ana in every way that matters. There _will_ be a wedding, I am sure of it. So why the rush?" Dr. Flynn beams warmly at Christian. However, Flynn's words do very little to comfort my fiancé. _Grey, just listen to Dr. Flynn. He knows what he is talking about._

"Look, let me propose something. In my professional opinion, I believe that the two of you would highly benefit from a complete twelve-week premarital program. Just hear me out. Ride the program out for twelve weeks. That takes us into _what_ …the middle of March? Is there a possibility that your house will be completed by then?" Dr. Flynn asks Christian.

"I – I don't know," Christian stutters, unsure.

"All I ask is that you give me just twelve weeks. Just twelve short weeks to help you lay the foundation for the rest of your lives together. The guarantee that I give you is that you will enter into your marriage more committed and more cognizant of one another. During the process, your bond will become stronger than ever. And on that day when each of you declares your vows to one another, you will truly mean them from the depths of your soul. _That_ , I can assure you. Does that sound like a plan?" Dr. Flynn submits to the both of us.

My eyes round out in awe. _I mean, come on! This is truly a given!_ Christian and I _need_ to do this. We need to pace ourselves and see this entire process through. Christian and I are already strong together, but Dr. Flynn is promising that we'll be even stronger.

"John, I just don't understand why Ana and I have to wait to get married. I mean – we love each other. We want to be together," Christian says, perplexed.

"Christian, I am well aware of that. But why rush? Why rush forever? Forever is inevitable. Twelve weeks out of forever is not even a drop in the bucket. And after it is all said and done, I know that you have the power to persuade the builders to complete your home in time for a spring wedding. Don't you want your beloved fiancé here to have the wedding of her dreams? I mean, let's not beat around the bush here – the wedding is more for Ana than it is for you. It goes beyond the present day. I'm sure Ana has envisioned her wedding day since she was a little girl," Flynn says with a warm smile.

Wow – he's absolutely right. And at Dr. Flynn's words, Christian slightly eases up on his staunch stance.

"Don't you want that for her, Christian?" Flynn asks in a kindhearted tone.

Christian's conflicted grays lock into my pensive blues.  
"Yes, I do," he says longingly. _Oh, my._ My heart leaps at his sincere words. He truly wants me to be happy.

"Well then, that settles it. So let me give the two of you some homework for our session next week. That will be the official start to our twelve weeks together. First, you will return here next week with a brand new wedding date that's in the spring. Christian will make sure that the builders are all in line with the deadline. Then, I want the two of you to be prepared to discuss our very first topic. Be thinking about what commitment in marriage means to you and why you want to take this journey together. Sound good?" Dr. Flynn beams.

Wow, I feel… _overwhelmed_. We have so many things to cover. But thankfully, we now have all the time we need to carefully tackle each precept. However, I can't help but feel that there are still so many unanswered questions. There are plenty of questions written in my notebook here in my bag. _I wonder if we will be able to tackle them during our twelve weeks together._ I resolve to hold my questions and bring up the appropriate issue at the appropriate time. I eventually want to delve into Christian's past and find out why he is so um… _fifty shades_.

….

"Christian, you've been quiet since our session with Dr. Flynn. Are you upset with me?"

I study my fiancé in the kitchen over dinner. He has been out of sorts since leaving Dr. Flynn's, and I'm afraid that the talk about us pushing back the wedding date has discouraged him.

I'm anxious to become _Mrs. Grey_ as well, but there are too many factors in play here. My new job, the inability to take the time off needed at said new job for the honeymoon, and all of our unresolved issues that need to be addressed before we say ' _I do_ '. We need these twelve weeks to work out our issues, and I think that Christian knows it now. However, I don't believe that knowing this fact makes him feel any better about postponing the wedding.

Christian turns to me in the bar stool and smoothes the back of his hand against my cheek.  
"No baby, I'm not upset with you. I just love you so much and I want us to get married sooner rather than later," he says sincerely. My heart stutters.

"I love you and I am anxious for us to get married too. Christian, I will never leave you – I promised you that. I think if we do these twelve weeks together, it will make us even more unbreakable. We need this, you know that – _right_?" I say lovingly.

He leans in suddenly and kisses me sweetly on the lips.  
"Yes baby, I know," he responds. He briefly gazes into my eyes before straightening back up in his seat. He picks up his Blackberry sitting nearby.

"So – a new wedding date. March or April?" Christian says. All right, so we're picking a new date now.  
"I think April. That should give Elliot and crew more than enough time to finish the house, right?" I ask.

"What day?" he asks as he scrolls through his calendar.  
"I don't know," I say, uncertain. I stand from my seat and peer over his shoulder.  
"What about lucky number seven?" he grins salaciously. And immediately, I think about our engagement night at the Olympic. _Oh my – seven orgasms in one night._

"Saturday, April 7th. That's the day before Easter Sunday. Let's do it," I beam at him.  
"Good. It's settled. I'll tell Grace to call off her plans to have the wedding in Bellevue. Looks like we're getting married at our place in our meadow," Christian declares. I smile a face splitting smile, and I can tell that my elation rubs off on him. He gives me an answering grin.

"And I'll put in for three weeks off from work after the 7th," I say cheerfully.  
"Sounds like a plan," Christian concurs. He spins around in his barstool and wraps his arms around me.  
"See, Mr. Grey. That wasn't so hard, was it?" I murmur sweetly to him. He playfully narrows his eyes at me.

"No, but I'll tell you what _is_ hard, Miss Steele," he purrs.  
"Oh, Mr. Grey – what ever do you mean?" I feign innocent.  
"Let me show you," he murmurs. And before I can breathe, he leaps to his feet and swoops me up in his arms. I giggle uncontrollably.  
"Christian!" I squeal.

He carries me out of the kitchen, leaving our dirty dishes on the counter.

….

Friday evening, Christian and I arrive together at one of those mega _grown-up_ video arcades _slash_ bars. GEH has rented out a private room for my post-departure farewell celebration.

When we enter the private room, I see many friendly faces from Grey House. One at a time, they all greet me and dote how much they miss me at work already. I also let them know that things are going well so far at my new job.

In between chatting with the next round of former colleagues, I am startled when I notice that Mia, Elliot and Kate are also in attendance. _Oh my gosh, did Christian actually invite Kate?!_ I am floored. I hug my future in-laws as well as my very best friend. I resolve to pull Kate aside later tonight and find out how she got the invitation to a GEH event. It would be wonderful if Christian actually did cast his feelings aside and personally extended the invite to her. That would absolutely melt my heart.

In our party room are two bowling lanes, a couple of pool tables, some dart boards, foosball, air hockey, arcade games, and a vast selection of food along with two open bars and several attending bartenders. There's a big beautiful cake that says: **Best Wishes, Ana! We Will Miss You!** I'm quite certain Andrea and Lacy put all of this together. _I must thank them._

While chatting with Brad, Marco, Ros, and a host of others, I realize how much I miss our camaraderie. Granted, I don't have the relationships yet at ECP that took me over five months to build at GEH. It's definitely going to take some time. In spite of that, I really miss working with the good, hardworking people of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. There's no other team like them.

Christian often tells me about those who ask him how things are going for me over at my new job. Many of them are also counting on being extended an initiation to our wedding. From the looks of it, our small, intimate spring wedding in the meadow is expanding to something much greater.

After several dozen conversations and a couple of cocktails, I lean over to Kate and ask her where the restroom is.

"I need to go too. I'll go with you," she says. Kate and I excuse ourselves and head out of the room towards the restroom. We quickly handle our business and meet up at the sinks where the two of us wash our hands.

"I was so shocked to see you here. Did Christian invite you?" I finally ask Kate the burning question.  
"Well, Christian called Elliot and told him that you would appreciate it if he brought me to your party," she smirks. I smirk back. Well, I mean… _yeah_ , Christian's right about me appreciating Kate's presence. I'm just glad he at least told Elliot to bring Kate. That's _some_ progress, surely.

"So, work's going good?" Kate asks as we both dry our hands.  
"Yep. I've already implemented a new process that seems to be well received. I'm slowly making strides," I smile at her.  
"As we all knew you would," Kate beams proudly.

The two of us exit the ladies room and head back towards the party room.

"Ana?"

I stop cold in my tracks after hearing my name called. I turn to see Jeremy standing there with two other guys. They are all casually dressed in blue jeans and dress shirts. Well actually, I realize that Jeremy is wearing the same exact thing that he wore to the office earlier, as am I.

"Jeremy?" I say in surprise.  
"Hey! I didn't know you were coming here today. Is your going away party here?" he asks.  
"Yes, it is. It's just over in that room. What brings you here?" I ask him.  
"Me and my two buddies here came to watch the game at the bar and grab a bite to eat. Doug, Mitch – this is Ana. She's my new assistant," Jeremy introduces. I shake the two gentlemen's hands.

"And this is my best friend, Kate," I introduce. And it's at that moment that I catch a scandalous smirk on Kate's face. _Oh hell, what in the world is going through Kavanaghs head?_

"Looks like you have the super deluxe party room. ECP could _never_ afford that," Jeremy chuckles. I giggle.

"Hey, we have plenty of cake as well as an open bar. Did you want to stop in for a few drinks before your game starts?" I offer. Hey, it's just my new boss and his two friends. I thought I'd be nice and invite them in for a quick second. Maybe even introduce Jeremy to some of my former teammates. Maybe they can even put in a good word for me.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Jeremy asks with a look of uncertainty.  
"Absolutely. It's way too much food in there that'll just wind up in the trash anyway. Come on in," I encourage the three men. Jeremy looks over at his two friends who nod excitedly.

"All right," Jeremy concedes.

The five of us then head towards the private room to join the party.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, our betrothed couple tackles the meaning of commitment, mutual expectations of the marriage, and letting go of the past. However, instead of "fixing Christian" in therapy as she originally intended, Ana gets a good look at her own skeletons._**

 ** _Also in the next chapter, Ana will discover that the grass isn't always greener on the other side._**

 ** _I wasn't planning on going this in-depth with the counseling, but it appears that many of my readers have an innate fascination with Dr. Flynn, haha! So there will be plenty of him in the remainder of this story. They will be able to face certain realities including Christian's dynamic with Ana's best friend and that dreaded talk about children. Looking forward to writing those chapters for you guys!_**

 ** _Please review chapter 35. Hey, this is where I originally said I would end B &P, but I now have it mapped out beyond chapter 41. That number can certainly grow, so let me hear what you have to say! Thanks! – ST2 _**


	36. Chapter 36 - We Can Work It Out

**Chapter 36 – We Can Work It Out**

My intentions were pure. However, the moment the five of us enter the room, I am _very_ sick to my stomach. _Holy shit Steele – what in the fuck were you thinking?_ That's just it. I _wasn't_ thinking. At _all_.

Jeremy is one of my bosses, so I didn't initially see anything wrong with simply inviting him and his friends over to the party for a quick drink. I thought that it would have been rude not to extend the invite since I did mention my party to Jeremy and Liza earlier that day during mindless chatter at work. I didn't mention where the party would be, which is why I was thrown off when Jeremy called my name as Kate and I exited the restroom.

But as Jeremy and his two friends along with Kate and I walked into the party suite, it instantly hits me that my entire circumstances are less than typical. I am engaged to an extremely jealous, insanely rich and powerful man who was my previous boss. My jealous fiancé and former boss does not care for my current boss in the slightest. Yep, I fucked this one up big time. But there's no turning back – I must lie in the bed that I just made. I also need to find a way to smooth things over ahead of time with Christian, which is why I must find him immediately.

"Ana, are you okay?" I hear Kate whispering next to me. However, I'm preoccupied in my quest to locate Christian. _I must find him first before he finds me. Shit – where is he?_  
"I'm fine," I say discretely to her – lying, of course. _I am going out of my mind right now._

"Jeremy, you and the guys can head over to the bar if you'd like. Help yourself to the food as well," I say, trying to separate from the three men while I try to find Christian.  
"This is a cool set up here, Ana. And what a turnout. You were obviously very popular over at GEH," Jeremy grins. I give him a fabricated smile. I'm nervous as hell and I don't want Christian to catch us talking before I can reach him first.

"Thanks, Ana," Jeremy beams. He motions his two friends over and they head to the nearest bar.

"Holy shit, Ana," Kate gapes at me.  
"What?" I frown.  
"Um – _that's_ your new boss?" she says with her mouth and eyes as round as saucers.  
"Yes. Why?" I ask.  
"Girl, he is fucking hot! Does Grey know about him?" Kate whispers. And the mere mention of his name has me rescanning the room. _Where is Christian?!_

"Yes," I murmur. Do I dare tell Kate that Jeremy was _follow-up speed dater #1_?  
"Something tells me that you are a little… _preoccupied_ ," Kate smirks. I sigh. Well, I am not doing a very good job with concealing my anxiety. It's because I _really_ fucked up this time.

"Christian doesn't like Jeremy," I fess up to her. And those very words coming out of my mouth makes me even more nauseous. _Oh, Christian – please don't be mad._

"Ana, Christian doesn't like _anyone_. He feels threatened by any man that even comes near you. That's _his_ problem, not yours. You need to stop freaking out," Kate snaps. Yep, I need to just go ahead and tell her _exactly_ why Christian doesn't like Jeremy.

"I first met Jeremy at speed dating before Christian and I got together," I spit out. Kate gapes at me like I just grew two horns.  
"Holy shit," she gasps.  
"Exactly. That's why I need to find Christian and run interference before he goes ape shit," I sigh. Our conversation suddenly comes to a halt when Lacy and KB joins us.

"Ana – isn't that the guy from…" KB whispers, motioning over to Jeremy at the bar.

"Yep, it's him," I reply, interrupting her. KB was the one who drug me to speed dating in the first place, so she had a chance to chat five minutes alone with him as well.

Suddenly, Kate walks away leaving me with Lacy and Katie. _I need to find Christian._ I scan the room. To my dismay, Jeremy and friends rejoin me with drinks in hand. Fuck.

"This is really nice, Ana. Thanks again for letting us crash," Jeremy beams at me.  
"Sure," I say awkwardly. Suddenly, I catch Jeremy looking at KB with a squint. _He must recognize her._

"Jeremy, these are my good friends and former colleagues – Lacy and Katie. Ladies, this is my new boss Jeremy and his friends um… _Mitch_ and _Doug_?" I say, hoping that I'm correct. Jeremy's two friends smile and nod, and I know that I got it right.

Looking over at Lacy, I can tell that she finds it awkward that my boss from my current job is here at a party that my boss from my previous job is putting on. Well…it's obviously a little more complicated than that. Lacy is well aware how moody her boss, my fiancé can be. I'm sure Lacy is also going to want the lowdown later. _Let's just hope that I live to tell her._

"We won't stay long. We'll need to claim a seat at the bar before they're all taken," Jeremy tells me. _Thank God._ I nod in understanding.  
"You guys watching the hockey game?" KB asks.  
"Yes. Me and Mitch here are huge Blackhawk fans," Jeremy tells her.

"So am I. In fact, my dad was born in Chicago," KB says. Jeremy gives her a kind grin and nods. I idly wonder if he remembers the five minutes that he and Katie shared together three months ago. Somehow I doubt it. I don't think her and Jeremy even made it past that night. Unfortunately, Jeremy and _I_ did. However, Christian made certain that it didn't go any further. _My goodness, where in the hell is Christian?_

"You follow hockey too, Ana?" Jeremy asks. I laugh.  
"Well… _no_. I don't really follow sports in general. But my dad makes certain to keep me abreast on how the Mariners and the Sounders are doing," I giggle mindlessly. Jeremy and the others all have the grace to laugh with me.

And in that moment, I feel an ominous chill down my spine. It's an eerie feeling. Then I smell that _oh so familiar_ scent. _Oh no, it's Christian._ Before I can turn to look, I feel him wrapping an arm around my waist. I'm deathly afraid to look at him, but I turn up to see him anyhow. The expression on his face is… _well_ …it's not one of amusement, I can say that much. Christian doesn't take his eyes off of Jeremy. _Yep, he's mad._

"Hey, Christian – look who I bumped into out in the hall. It's my new boss and his two friends," I say with an exaggerated grin. It's a complete waste a facial muscles, because Christian doesn't reciprocate. And right now, Jeremy is starting to look like that same guy who ran away from Christian at the coffee shop. _This is extremely awkward. Oh Grey, why are you so intimidating?_ I resolve to just keep talking.

"Where were you? I was trying to find you to let you know that Jeremy was here," I say, turning in his grasp to get a better look at him. After a few beats, Christian finally breaks his glare from Jeremy and looks down. He narrows his eyes at me, but I manage to just keep smiling at him anyhow. _Holy shit, he is_ _ **pissed**_ _!_

And in a move that I am more than certain surprised everyone in our present company, me included, Christian lowers his head down and kisses me soundly and loudly on the lips. _Um, okay. So is Grey marking his territory?_ Yep, I feel peed on.

"I was just over there bowling a round with Marco, Ros, and Taylor. Then Kate told me that you wanted to introduce me to someone," Christian says with an arched brow. _Katherine Kavanagh – oh how I adore thee._ Kate may have just saved my ass by warning Christian before he discovered me in the company of Jeremy and two other random dudes.

"Look, Mr. Grey – I'm so sorry to intrude in your event. We just bumped into Ana in the hall and she was kind enough to invite us in. We were just on our way over to watch the hockey game at the bar," Jeremy says – and he looks like he'd rather be any place on earth than here right now. Before I can reassure Jeremy and friends that they were not in the wrong, and before Christian can glare a hole through Jeremy's skull, Elliot steps in.

"Hey, are you guys about to watch the Blackhawks and the Islanders? I wanted to see that game," Elliot pipes.  
"Yes, we are. You can join me and my friends at the bar if you'd like," Jeremy says kindly to him.  
"Sweet!" Elliot grins.

"Meet Elliot Grey, Christian's brother," I awkwardly introduce my future brother-in-law to my three party crashers. They all shake hands and individually introduce themselves to Elliot.

Christian is less than amused. _Grey, please – they're all about to leave, thanks to Elliot._ All's well that ends well, right? Soon, everyone disperses, leaving Christian and I standing there alone. I grin up shyly at my fiancé. _Or is it that I'm grinning up guiltily at him?_ He glowers at me. _Crap._

"Hey you two! There you are! Lets bowl!" Mia squeals, bouncing up and down.

….

"Ana, that wasn't a very smart thing to do," Christian scolds as soon as we exit the elevator into the penthouse. He pretty much just called me ' _stupid_ '. And I instantly wonder how much worse things could have been had Kate not been thinking on her toes. She pretty much saved my ass. _Well, at least Grey is still talking to me._

"I know. I'm sorry. I just thought that with Jeremy being my current boss and all, inviting him and his friends in for a quick drink was the proper thing to do. I didn't mean any harm by it," I say sincerely as the two of us head past the great room and towards the kitchen.

As soon as we step foot in the kitchen, Sparky scurries in to greet us. I happily pick him up and nuzzle his soft, furry crown. I glance over at Sparky's nearby food and water dishes and it looks like Mrs. Jones took excellent care of the pooch before taking off for the weekend.

Christian grabs two wine glasses and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon out of the wine fridge. Once reaching the counter, he places the glasses down and pops the cork. I lean against the counter and gaze at him. He then takes his eyes off the bottle and narrows them at me. _Oh boy._ I place Sparky back down on solid ground and the dog heads directly over to his water dish.

" _Hi_ and _bye_ would have sufficed. You were not obligated to invite him to a party that your former colleagues at GEH put on for you," he frowns.  
"I understand that – but I figured that we had plenty of food that would simply go to waste anyway," I counter. Christian pours wine into the two glasses.

"You know that I would _never_ allow food to go to waste. The leftovers were immediately delivered to the local homeless shelter," he says, affronted. Okay, so my future husband is very staunch when it comes to not wasting food.

"Christian, I just didn't see any harm in inviting Jeremy and his two friends. It wasn't until I started thinking about you going thermonuclear that I begin to have second thoughts about inviting them in the first place," I say. Christian picks up both glasses of wine and hands one to me.

"Fortunate for you Miss Steele, I love you a great deal and I am willing to overlook your severe lapse in judgment," he says before slowly ( _and sexily_ ) taking his lips to his wine glass. I scowl at him. _Really, Grey?_

"My life would be so much easier if you could simply understand that Jeremy is my _boss_ and that nothing has or ever will happen between us," I air out. He puts his glass down on the counter, but his hand remains around the stem. He stares at me as if I am failing to understand something so elementary.

"Ana, you've known from the very start that I am an extremely jealous man. I've told you this time and time again. You knew that I did not want you to even leave GEH in the first place, much less work for the likes of _Jeremy Clark_. And against my better judgment, I've tried _so hard_ to fall back and let you have it your way while I just… _take it on the chin_. All the while, I've been completely against you working for _him_. Each day, I have to remind myself that you won't be working for him for very long. Then, you suddenly parade him in my face this evening."

 _Holy shit._ My heart drops.

I have no words. This is probably the most open and honest that Christian has _ever_ been with me. And in spite of me believing that he is being way too over reactive with the situation, I can't help but feel anything but compassion for this man.

I place my glass down and I close the gap between us, cupping his face. I gaze into his conflicted gray eyes.

"Christian – I am _so_ sorry. I did not take your feelings into account. I promise, it will _never_ happen again," I say clearly, not wavering. His eyes gleam back at me with compassion.

"Ana, I want you to come back to GEH," he says, locking his unshakable grays into my apologetic blues. Are you fucking kidding me! Is he going to guilt trip me now for saying ' _no_ '? My hands fall from his face and to my sides and I sigh an exasperated sigh.

"Christian…"

"I just thought that since I was in such a _truth-telling_ mood, that I would tell you what's exactly on my heart. Ana – you were at the top of your game by my side. You made _me_ a better CEO. My management team fully agrees with that," he says. My eyes drop down to the floor. _Don't you dare do this, Grey._

"Look, I understand that it has always been your dream to work in publishing. I get that. But you have to realize that ECP will _never_ truly appreciate your caliber of talent. John Fisher will never allow you the opportunity to be the shining star that you are. If you want to work in publishing, you have the chance to take a small, unknown company like SIP and make it soar. Where could you take ECP even if you had the authority? They are already the number one publishing house in Seattle," Christian submits to me.

Damn, he just doesn't get it. I…I don't know what else to tell him. Except…

"Christian – I've only been working at ECP for a week now. Tell me, where was I in just _one week_ at GEH? I'll tell you. I was knee deep in a project, trying to find my way around a very intimidating organization. I need to do the very same at ECP. I need to figure things out all on my own. If I eventually reach a dead end, I'll know at that time if I need to take my talents elsewhere. But for now, I have to prove to myself that I can do this."

Christian closes his eyes as if he's conflicted with my rebuttal.

"Christian, you can't pave the road for me anymore in my career. I need to experience all of the bumps and bruises in order to grow stronger. I'm just twenty-two years old and I need to learn how to fall and pick myself back up," I plead with every fiber of my being.

"I know, I know," he sighs deeply. But he is still warring within himself.  
"And I told you that if I ever face any danger, that you will be the first person that I call. I still mean that," I reassure him. He opens his eyes and caresses my chin.

"I know, baby," he says softly. I reach over for my glass of wine on the counter.  
"Thank you for my party today. It was lovely seeing everyone. I'll be sure to type up a ' _thank you'_ for Andrea to share with all the attendees on Monday," I beam. Christian cracks a slight smile, and I know that we have entered into more upbeat territory. Christian reclaims his wine glass as well.

"To your success in the world of publishing. And to _us_. April 7th can't get here soon enough," he says, lifting up his glass. A slight laugh pushes through my nostrils and we both clink glasses.

"To _us_ ," I echo him. After we take a drink out of our glasses, I step on my tiptoes and wrap my free arm around his neck. I pucker my lips in hopes of him kissing me back, but he just looks down at me with one brow raised.

"What are you doing, Miss Steele?" Christian smirks. He's amused.  
"I'm trying to kiss you," I say, feigning a pout. He teases me by lowering his head closer to me, but he doesn't kiss me.  
"Oh, are you?" he murmurs against my lips. I nod, not taking my eyes off of his.

"Just a kiss?" he purrs. _Oh my._  
"To start," I murmur in return.  
"What if I don't want to kiss," he teases me. I roll my eyes at him.

"You had no problem kissing me in front of everyone else tonight," I remind him. Suddenly, he stands up straight and my arm falls away from his neck. _Shit! Why in the world did I say that?_

"I wonder how Elliot made out with his new _best friends_ tonight," Christian frowns. Oh yeah, Elliot went to the bar with Jeremy and friends. I didn't see any of them after Christian and I left the party. Just as we were leaving, Kate said that she was on her way to join them at the bar and would let me know what happened afterwards. I am slightly tempted to call her to see if anything came out about Christian and I as they all watched the hockey game.

"I'm sure they enjoyed the game over some drinks. You should call Elliot and find out," I urge. Christian narrows his eyes at me. I sigh.

"You know, I think you should have more _boy time_ with Elliot," I say.  
" _Boy time_?" he smirks.  
"Yes Christian, _boy time_. Male bonding. I think it's good for the soul," I say sweetly. He places his glass down on the counter, and the look in his eyes is now heated. _Whoa!_

"But I much rather bond with you, Miss Steele," he purrs, closing the gap between us once again. He wraps his arms around the small of my back and pulls me into him. _Geez!_

"And you know exactly how I like to bond with you," he whispers. Holy cow.  
"Well, I'm not so sure if I can recall. I might need a reminder," I say, playing naive.

….

In bed, I am kissing Christian's neck all the way down to his bare chest. I can hear him groaning ever so slightly. I think back to months ago when he didn't want me touching him at all. Today, he's allowing me _free rein_ over his body. It's…liberating.

"Mine," I murmur against his bare skin.  
"Yours," he answers back. And I feel like I'm on top of the world.

I lay a trail of kisses down the center of his chest to his stomach. After lingering at his navel, I delightfully make my way down to his happy trail. His body bows as I continue onward. I face his erection and I grin like a Cheshire cat. _I've found the lost city of Atlantis._ I kiss the tip of his erection, and he moans. _Yes – it's so soft…and so hard._ It's like satin covering steel. And instinctively I want him in my mouth.

However, I decide to take another approach. I kiss the tip of his erection once more before leading a trail of kisses back up his body again, taking the journey past his happy trail, all the way back up his stomach and to his chest. After kissing him all over his neck for a few beats, I join our lips together. As we kiss, I position myself below and grab ahold of his erection underneath me. Slowly, I lower myself down, placing him inside of me. _Oh, the feel of him._ I groan.

" _Ah_ …baby," he moans against my lips. And slowly, I begin to move.

….

Saturday afternoon, Christian and I meet Grace and Mia at the printer's to nail down our _save the date_ postcards. When José was in town for our engagement party over a week ago, we managed to squeeze in an engagement photo shoot with him. Christian wasn't too keen on the idea. He thought that the entire concept of engagement photos was cheesy. And even though it was quite chilly out, we ended up with some very stunning photos. Even Christian was pleased with the outcome. He and I eventually narrowed the photos down to three.

"Oh my goodness," Grace gasps as I show her the photos on my iPad. My future mother-in-law is on the brink of tears. Christian shakes his head at his overly emotional mother.

"José did a fantastic job!" Mia raves. I nod at her in agreement as I swipe over to the next two photos.  
"That, he did," Christian grins in agreement. Wow, Christian and José have sure come a long way. _Will Christian and my boss Jeremy eventually arrive at the same fate?_

"So, which one out of the three?" I ask both Grace and Mia.  
"The first one," Grace says, barely able to speak. Mia echoes her mother's choice. It's the one where Christian has his arms around me and the two of us are gazing into each other's eyes with the Space Needle as our backdrop. I still don't know how José managed to land the perfect shot, but he aced it.

The woman who works at the printer's huddles up with us behind the iPad and she sighs in appreciation. "Yes, this is so beautiful," she says in a thick Eastern European accent.

"Now, to pick a type font for your postcards," she says. As the woman retrieves a large binder nearby, I hear my phone ringing in my purse. I hand the iPad over to Mia and I retrieve my phone.

Looking at the screen, I see that it's Katie – my friend from Christian's HR department. _Hmm, I wonder what she wants._ Excusing myself, I walk a good distance away as the others browse the binder along with the printer. I quickly catch Christian looking over at me, and I give him a warm grin before taking the call.

"Hey, KB," I say.  
"Ana – did I catch you at a bad time?"  
"I'm just at the printer's arranging our _save the dates_. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a head's up. I thought I should warn you that I'm going out on a date with your boss tonight," Katie says scandalously through clinched teeth. My eyes bulge and my jaw drops at the news.

"You're going out with Jeremy?" I whisper in complete shock.  
"Yep. I ended up joining the guys at the bar last night to watch the hockey game. Jeremy and me started talking and completely hit it off. I wouldn't have ever known that we had so much in common. Ironically, we didn't connect at all during speed dating months back," she giggles. I laugh.

"So, he asked you out before you left the bar?" I ask.  
"Well first, we exchanged numbers. Then he called me like forty minutes later. We talked on the phone for hours. Before we hung up, he asked to take me out on a date!" she gushes.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, that's – that's _great_! You have to call me tomorrow and tell me how everything went," I implore her. Yes, this is wonderful! Katie is an awesome girl and Jeremy is a great guy. I hope that the night goes well for them and they continue to enjoy hanging out together.

Who knows…Katie might find her knight in shining armor in Jeremy like I found mine in Christian. I bask in KB's news. Let's just hope that Jeremy isn't as um… _complicated_ as my fiancé. Not everyone has the patience to endure such a man.

"Absolutely! I _really_ like him, Ana. I hope that tonight goes well," she sighs.  
"Oh, I'm sure that it will. So, do you know where he's taking you?" I ask.  
"He's taking me to Canlis," she says excitedly. _Holy shit_ – Jeremy's not fucking around! You don't usually take first dates to Canlis. It's _way_ too expensive. Olive Garden, maybe.

"Well then," I laugh.

"I know, right?" she says with glee. Awe, I just adore KB and she deserves nothing but the best. Suddenly, I look up and I see Christian narrowing his eyes at me. _Oh shit._ He then motions me to come over.

"Well, I'm being summoned. Don't forget – call me tomorrow with an update," I implore her.  
"I will! Later, Ana," she says.  
"Laters, KB," I say shortly before hanging up.

I resolve to keep the news of KB and Jeremy dating to myself. It's absolutely none of Christian's business who his employees are going out with.

….

Monday afternoon, I meet up with Kate for lunch at a sandwich shop.

"Since you're here, I'll give you this now as opposed to mailing it," I grin at her, handing her a _save the date_. She turns over the postcard and it practically takes her breath away.

"Oh my goodness, Ana. This is beautiful," she gasps. I glow at her praise.  
"You two look _really_ in love here. Did José shoot this?" she asks. I nod proudly.  
"My gosh! Well, if I ever get engaged, I know exactly who's doing _my_ shoot," she giggles. My smile fades.

"Have you and Elliot talked about marriage?" I ask. She sighs.  
"Well, I know that he loves me – but _no_ , we haven't really discussed it," she says cheerlessly. _Oh no._ And I idly wonder if Kate wants Elliot to propose to her. However, I don't ask.

" _Anyway_ – speaking of Elliot, you know that I joined him, your boss and his two friends at the bar after your party to watch that lame ass hockey game," she frowns. I laugh at her.  
"Well, your friend Katie from GEH was there too. Holy shit – I think her and your boss McHottie were putting the moves on each other!" she says with a scandalous gape. I giggle at her.

"Well, you know that KB was the one who drug me to speed dating with her that one time. She met Jeremy there too, but they didn't choose one another that night. I guess they found out that they had some things in common at the bar on Friday," I say with a pleased smile. Kate grins with an open mouth.

"So, what happened?" Kate prompts.  
"Jeremy took her out on Saturday. Then he took her out on Sunday," I beam.  
"Holy crap!" Kate chuckles. I nod proudly.  
"Yep – they are quite digging one another," I say.

"Did your boss say anything today about her?" Kate asks. I nod.

"Yep, he told me that he is hanging out with my good friend and that he thought I should know. I thought that was sweet of him," I grin.  
"Does Grey know?" Kate asks.

"Nope. It's none of his business," I say with a tight mouth. Kate gives me a perplexed look.  
"Don't you think that you should tell him since he's so hell bent against you working for the guy?" Kate reasons.  
"KB works for Christian's company. If KB wants Christian to know who she is dating, then she will tell him," I say simply. Kate shrugs her shoulders before nodding in agreement. Kate then pulls the _save the date_ back in view and gazes at it once more.

"I'm shocked that Grey relented on pushing the wedding date back," Kate murmurs.

"He's come a long way," I beam at her.  
"And that bullshit he pulled with buying SIP behind your back – I _still_ can't get over that. I can't believe you never told me he did that," Kate rolls her eyes at me.  
"And _that's_ why I didn't tell you," I giggle at her.

"Oh – thanks for covering my ass on Friday, by the way. I owe you big time. I'm sure it was tough for you to speak to Christian and tell him that I was looking for him," I grin.

"Hey, we're _best buds_ now. Seriously, I thought I would at least try to be cordial with your future husband. I still can't stand his ass, but I guess I can learn how to coexist with the bastard," she sighs. _Oh, Kate._ And I know that Christian feels exactly the same about her. Although, he did think enough to include Kate at my party.

One of these days, I hope to get these two _really_ talking to one another. Christian and Kate both mean the world to me, so it hurts that they can't stand the sight of each other.

….

Tuesday evening, Christian and I embark on week one of twelve with Dr. Flynn.

"So, first thing's first. Are you _sure_ you two want to get married?" Dr. Flynn poses the question right out of the gate.

" **Yes** ," Christian and I say in unison – steadfast and unwavering. We turn to look at each other and beam lovingly.

"Well then," Flynn chuckles, looking down in his notebook.

"Next, what does commitment in marriage mean to you? Let me start with you, Christian." I'm thrilled not to be the first to get picked on, just like in school.

"Um – taking time out for each other?" Christian says, unsure of his answer.  
"What _specifically_ , Christian? Would you say that it means to not get overly inundated with GEH business when you are at home with your wife?" Flynn submits.

 _Oh snap, Flynn!_ I try to stifle a telling grin. Dr. Flynn knows very well that my fiancé is a true workaholic in every sense of the word – twenty-four hours a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year.

"Yes," Christian says, grinning guiltily.  
"Very well. What say you, Ana? What does commitment in marriage mean to you?"

"To always be open and honest with each other, no matter what," I say in a shy voice.  
"So would you say that your fiancé makes a good effort in this area?" Flynn poses the question.  
"Yes, I would," I beam over at Christian. He winks lovingly at me.

"Alright – that's good to hear," Flynn smiles. So far, so good – right? _Christian and I got this premarital counseling thing licked!_

"So Ana, what initially attracted you to Christian?"

Hmm – okay. So, should I give Flynn the _honest-to-goodness_ answer? Hell, why not.

"Well, he's insanely hot and he smells _very_ good," I giggle. Christian grins and rolls his eyes at me, while Flynn lets out a hearty laugh.

"Well Ana, that's a truly honest answer if I ever heard one. Christian, what say you? What first attracted you to Ana?" Flynn poses the same question to Grey. Christian smirks.

"That gorgeous face and that nice round bottom of hers," he says with a pucker at the end. _Holy shit!_ I flush. How embarrassing.

"So, physical attraction. I think that is very important. It's the hook that brings two people together. So, what's _keeping_ you together? Christian – tell me what you love about Ana beyond the physical," Dr. Flynn asks.

"She is thoughtful and extremely intelligent. She's one of the brightest minds that I know," Christian says without hesitation. _Oh my._ My heart leaps at his words.

"She's also very nurturing. And she's a fantastic cook," Christian grins proudly at me. _Awe, isn't my fiancé sweet?_

"Ana – I'll ask you the same question. What do you love about Christian beyond the physical?" Flynn says after turning to me.

"Christian is a _wonderful_ leader. He truly inspires others to _be_ better," I say. I turn from Flynn to glance over at Christian and he looks humbled. _Doesn't he already know this?_ But something tells me that no one has ever told him this before, myself included.

"He's also a strong protector. And what I love most about him is that he loves harder than anyone I have _ever_ known. _No one_ loves like he does," I conclude.

And as I say the words, I lock eyes with my man. _Yes, Christian – you are the lover of my soul. And I love you the very same._ Christian caresses my hand, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Well then. This is _um_ – quite deep," the doctor says, clearing his throat. And the look on Dr. Flynn's face is that of one who is intruding on an intimate moment.

"There is no doubt in my mind that the two of you belong together. My job is to make sure that you are ready to walk down that aisle together. So, what does it mean to commit spending the rest of your lives together? Vows. Have you two discussed your wedding vows yet?"

Holy shit. Christian stops rubbing my hand and the two of us each take in a deep breath.

"So I take it you have," Flynn grins with amusement. The never-ending argument now comes to surface.

"Ana and I have a slight disagreement. Going traditionally with the vows from the Church of England, the man vows to _love, cherish, and worship_ his wife; where as the woman vows to _love, cherish, and obey_ her husband," Christian explains. I roll my eyes at the last part of Christian's sentence. _Bullshit – this is 2011 in America, not medieval England!_

"Christian, I am quite familiar with those vows," the British doctor grins. I smile at the irony.

"However, The Church has made those particular vows _optional_ , hence they are _not_ a requirement. You know that?" Flynn tosses at Grey. _Humph!_ I told Fifty the same thing, but _nooooo –_ he wants me to _promise to_ _ **obey**_ him. Nope! Not doing it.

"John, although my fiancée has all of these wonderful qualities, she is severely stubborn," Christian prefaces. _What?!_ I gape at him. Flynn narrows his eyes in amusement.

"I just feel that this is a very important element in our marriage. Anastasia needs to listen to me and take heed to my direction. I only want to keep her safe. That's why ' _obey_ ' should be in the vows," Christian sums up.

Grey's out of his damn mind if he thinks I will relent. I am holding fast to my stance. ' _Obey_ ' has no place in a marriage – _period_. I am going to be his _wife_ , not his _slave_.

"Christian, you know that many may find your stance to be a quite sexist," Flynn breaks the news to Mr. Shades.

"John, you know I've never been one to care what anyone else thinks. I only care about Ana's safety. How can I vow to protect her if she doesn't let me?" Christian poses the question back to Flynn. Geez – I swear that this man is _so_ irrational.

"And you don't think she wants you to protect her?" Flynn tosses back at him.

"Well, not in the way that I need to. She doesn't always agree with my approach to certain things," Christian shrugs. Sheesh, I wonder why! Hiring security guards to follow me around, snooping in my emails, tracking my vehicles, buying companies that hire me…should I go on?

"Christian, the key to marriage is _communication_ and _compromise_. That's a sharp contrast to ' _obey_ ' – which requires one to exert his or her sovereign will over someone else. Would you rather marry a robot, Christian?" Dr. Flynn says.

Yes, Flynn! You tell him!

"No," Christian says petulantly. _Awe what a brat you are, Grey._

"So, can we agree that forcing Ana to _obey_ is an unreasonable request and that the two of you will always discuss each situation as it arises? So if you foresee Ana getting herself into any immanent danger, you will talk it through with her?" Flynn implores Grey.

"Fine," Grey concedes, rolling his eyes. And he is still not convinced that his quest to get me to ' _obey_ ' him is fucking ridiculous.

"Don't worry Christian, I don't expect you to completely change your point of view right away. But hopefully during the course of these twelve weeks together, you and Ana will learn each other's _love language_ , so to speak. You will gain a better understanding on how to communicate with one another. As you will see during our discussions, exerting your will over Ana without talking things through with her will only push her away. And that's not what any of us want," Flynn says in warning.

And the look on Christian's face appears as if he is taking Flynn's warning into serious account. Christian's countenance visibly falls. I reach over and touch his hand. I need Christian to be fully committed to these twelve weeks. It's our only guarantee for a successful marriage.

"At this time, I would like to open up the floor to discuss any incidents of disagreement that may have occurred since the three of us last met – besides the wedding vows, of course. Perhaps it's a disagreement that was soon resolved. Or maybe it's one that is still open and festering. This can be a good opportunity to dissect the situation and possibly reach a resolution together," Flynn prompts, glancing at both Christian and I. _What else are we fighting over, besides the vows?_ I can't think of anything right now.

"Well, Anastasia did something last Friday that I thought was… _um_ – what's another word for _stupid_?" Christian says, deeply pondering.

I gape at him. _I can't believe him! I thought this was settled?_ Is he still mad about Jeremy?

"Ana, do you know what Christian is referring to?" Flynn pings me. Fuck. This can't be real. I mean, really? _Really, Grey?_

"GEH had a belated farewell party for me Friday night. On the way back from the restroom, I ran into one of my current bosses along with his two friends. They were on their way to the bar in the same building. I generously offered him and his friends to come into the party for a few drinks before they headed over to the bar. I didn't think much of it at the time," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.

Honestly, I didn't think much of it. In hindsight, I would have never done what I did. However, if that never happened, Jeremy and Katie wouldn't have finally connected. _See – all's well that ends well._

"Ana, this boss wouldn't happen to be the very same gentleman you met while speed dating, would it?" Flynn turns to me. _Oh, crud_. I give Flynn a bashful smirk and shrug my hands and shoulders. I can see Grey frowning at me from my periphery. Flynn closes his eyes.

 _Oh man, is that a chastising look from Dr. Flynn? I'm used to Flynn doing that to Christian, not me!_ I sink in my chair feeling ashamed. Dr. Flynn turns to Christian.

"Christian, can you tell Ana how that made you feel when she brought that gentleman into the party that your company put on in her honor?" Flynn prompts Grey. Holy hell! And I immediately want to disappear into thin air. _This is no longer fun._

Reluctantly, I turn to Christian and his eyes are on Flynn.  
"Tell _her_ ," the doctor gently prompts his longtime patient. My heart sinks further down into my stomach as Christian reluctantly turns and faces me. He swallows as if he is trying to find the courage to speak what's exactly on his heart. _He's done well thus far. Why should this be any different for him?_ Maybe it's because we're in the presence of Dr. Flynn.

"When you brought… _him_ …"  
"Tell her _who_ , Christian, so that she is well aware," Flynn interrupts. _Geez – this is so fucking awkward!_

"When you brought… _Jeremy Clark_ into the party, it felt like you had _no_ regard for me _whatsoever_ ," Christian starts. _Oh no._ I look down at my knotted fingers in shame. And suddenly, I feel like I am being publically ridiculed. It's a real shitty feeling. _Is this what therapy is all about? This is not therapeutic at all. It's humiliating._

"Ana – do you hear what Christian is saying to you?" Flynn prompts me. As I continue to look downward, a tear escapes one of my eyes. However, I refuse to give any attention to it by wiping it away.

"Yes," I mumble.  
"So, how do you feel after hearing what Christian had to say?" the doctor asks in a gentle voice.

"Misunderstood. Attacked."

It's the only thing I can say. _Fuck it._ I go ahead and wipe the solitary tear away. _Suck it up, buttercup!_ I try and give myself a pep talk _Stand your ground, Steele! You didn't set out to hurt Christian – you were just being considerate of others – that's all._

I look up at Flynn with a renewed strength.

"I didn't see it as an issue being that Christian also invited my best friend, his brother, and his sister to the very same company function. I just wanted my new boss to meet the good people of GEH and see where I came from," I say quietly.

"And granted, that was a very noble thing to do. However, do you understand that you met this gentleman at a very volatile time in Christian's life; a time when Christian was trying his hardest to get a good grasp concerning his feelings for you? And seeing you in that gentleman's presence brought back some very painful feelings for Christian?"

What in the fuck is Dr. Flynn talking about! I gape at him. _I…don't…get what he's…_

"You're not understanding me – are you, Ana?" Flynn says soberly.  
I shake my head at him in response. Suddenly, Christian takes my hand. I slowly turn to look at him.

"Ana – when I first saw you with Clark at that coffee shop months back, my whole world ended right then and there. I thought that I absolutely blew any chance for us to be together. Finding out that you were going to work for him, and then seeing him at the party on Friday brought all those feelings back for me," Christian says in a deep confessional.

 _Oh no!_ I cup my hand over his with my free hand I gaze at him lovingly. This time, I am unable to stop the stream of tears from falling down my face. With _his_ free hand, Christian begins to intercept my tears. _I feel like such a fucking idiot._ And I just want to hold him tightly in my arms. I had no idea. None. I feel foolish. _So foolish._

" _Now_ do you understand, Ana?" Flynn gently asks me.  
"Yes," I choke through the tears.

"Christian, I am _truly_ sorry for disregarding your feelings. I swear, I will _never_ do anything like that ever again." I give a similar apology to the one that I gave on Friday night. However this time, I absolutely mean it from the very bottom of my heart.

I _never_ want the love of my life to feel that lost ever again. I want him assured that my love for him and him alone is here to stay.

….

Sometime after lunch on Wednesday afternoon, I enter a conference room not too far from my desk. Donovan and Jeremy are already present. _Oh?_ And I idly wonder if the two planned it this way in order to discuss my progress before I entered the room. I try to toss the thought aside since it does nothing but make me even more nervous.

"Ana," Donovan greets me kindly. I beam and greet both men as I take my seat directly across from them.

We then launch into a full discussion about the revised editing process that I worked on, and the two guys have nothing but praise for my efforts. I smile feeling relieved at the news. _Phew!_

Donovan reminds me to make certain that I absorb any remaining knowledge that I can from Liza since Friday is her very last day of work. After that's said, I recall my burning request.

"This might be a little too early to bring up, but I wanted to mention that I am getting married in April. Would it be an issue if I took three of my four weeks of allotted vacation at that time for my honeymoon?" I ask the two men.

"Absolutely, Ana. Liza will be back in full swing, so she'll be able to cover you without any problems," Jeremy says. Donovan echoes Jeremy's sentiments.  
"Thank you," I grin at the two of them.

"So, did you have any other questions for us?" Donovan asks me.

"Just one thing. I was wondering if ECP had some type of – _charitable activities committee_? If so, I would very much like be plugged into those efforts," I inform the two of them. Jeremy awkwardly bites down, exposing his bottom teeth, while Donovan's mouth forms a straight line.

"Unfortunately Ana, ECP doesn't really participate in a lot of chartable efforts. ECP as a whole believes that we should remain neutral, and supporting specific charities may lead our readership to think that we might lean a certain way politically. We simply leave those stances to the individual authors," Donovan says.

 _What! That's completely asinine!_ I frown at the news. I don't understand this logic one bit. ECP is in the heart of the community, and therefore we should be contributing to the community as such. I mean – GEH contributes to the community in a _major_ way.

It's at that very moment that I feel a pang in the center of my being.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana finds out the reason why Christian got rid of the playroom. Also, Ana discovers why Christian was being such a dick to her during the pregnancy scare, haha. In addition, I hope to be able to squeeze in Ana's own fear of failure in that chapter. The main goal after these twelve weeks is to form a bond that cannot easily be broken. That's the journey you and I will take with Ana and Christian in this story. :)_**

 ** _I'm on vacation starting right now! I hope to kick out four or more chapters in these next eight days. It's all reliant upon your feedback, so please review chapter 36! I'm only as excited as you are, hence you'll have to let me know what you think concerning where this tale is currently headed. Thanks everyone! – ST2_**


	37. Chapter 37 - One Step at a Time

**Chapter 37 – One Step at a Time**

"In marriage, you must put everything else surrounding the two of you in its proper place. Your time together is extremely precious. You must ensure that your professions do not bleed into the marriage. I've seen it too many times sitting in this chair – a marriage playing second fiddle to career aspirations. Make certain that this does not happen to you."

Christian and I are holding hands at our second official week of premarital counseling with Dr. Flynn. This Tuesday evening, we are focusing on _mutual expectations_. After Flynn gives his spiel, the room is eerily silent. His warning penetrates something deep. However, there must be _some_ exceptions, I'm sure. In fact, I'm sitting right next to one enormous exception.

"Ana, you look like you have some reservations concerning what I just said," Dr. Flynn zooms in on me. I sigh. From the corner of my eye, I can see Christian's head turning in my direction.

"Well…Christian owns a _multi-billion dollar_ company. He obviously has to remain plugged in at all times – and I get that," I say softly. I turn to Christian and he raises his brows as if he agrees with our predicament.

"And understanding that your husband-to-be is in high demand is very important, Ana. However, there will need to be some clear boundaries established, or else lines can begin to get blurred and the marriage may end up as a distant second in a long list of priorities. There needs to be an agreement between the two of you as to when business is allowed in the home. For example, there should be no work calls at the dinner table. Also, calls while on vacation should be very limited, if not eliminated entirely," Flynn strongly advises.

Christian and I glance at each other and then turn to Flynn. We nod in understanding.

"So this week, the two of you need to sit together and come to an agreement on this week's precept. And you also need to understand cues. Christian, if Ana is feeling neglected because you are way too focused on work, you need to be able to read the signs. The same goes for you, Ana. Perhaps you want to establish that if you are feeling pushed aside due to your spouse's work taking precedence, you will communicate your grievance immediately and not let those emotions fester. This will give the other the opportunity to acknowledge their spouse's feelings and assure them exactly when work will be put away," Flynn advises.

Pretty sound advice, I think.

"So, Ana – I'll start with you. Is there anything outside of today's topic that you would like to discuss before we break for the week?" Flynn asks.

I turn to my side and I glance at my shoulder bag. _Should I?_ This is the third week in a row that I have brought my notebook into this room. I continue to write things in it – questions that I would like answers to concerning my future husband. However, after the last session especially, I have been slightly discouraged from bringing anything up.

My hope when I first solicited Dr. Flynn to counsel us as a couple was solely to get inside the head of my fiancé. I needed to get a better understanding of why Christian is the way he is. As time progressed, Christian has become more open with me. However, there are still certain subjects that remain off limits. For one, Christian doesn't like to talk about his childhood before the Greys adopted him, nor does he like to share the details of his night terrors. _Thankfully, he hasn't had any of those lately._

However, instead of learning about Christian's faults in these sessions, I'm getting a pretty big helping of my own. I feel foolish now lugging this notebook with me. Besides, I'm still eating crow over bringing Jeremy into my going away party earlier this month.

But there's one thing I always wanted some clarity on, and I don't need my notebook to recall the issue. I slowly remove my hand from Christian's side and I thread my fingers together on my lap. I look down at them.

"There's one thing that Christian hasn't shared with me," I murmur.  
"Oh?" I hear Flynn say. I look up at the doctor with hesitation.

"He won't tell me exactly why he tore down the playroom," I say quietly. I can hear Grey sigh next to me.  
"He hasn't communicated to you why the room no longer exists?" Flynn asks. I shake my head. _Nope._

"Ana, did you object to the room being dismantled?" the doctor inquires. _Did I?_ Well, I mean – I understand that the room had negative connotations for Christian. But the night that he and I spent together in that room, it was – _wonderful_. I thought that we could redefine what that room means for him. For _us_. Perhaps the scars were just too deep for him to fathom doing that.

"I'm not sure if I _objected_. I just wanted a clearer understanding as to why Christian was so against the room remaining after we spent time together there," I say. The doctor turns to his client. Christian rolls his eyes.

"She _made_ me take her in there," Christian says with a sour look. Flynn then turns to me. _Oh no._

"Ana, was there a particular reason why you urged Christian to take you in there?" the doctor asks. _Crap._ And I suddenly feel foolish. Hell, I have no other choice but to be brutally honest. I mean we _are_ in therapy.

"Well, I wanted to understand why Christian was so controlling over many areas of my life – My job, where I lived, who I hung out with. I thought that if I allowed him to be the dominant that he was inside of the playroom, that he would learn how to relax when it came to the other areas of my life…especially over my career."

There. I said it.

"Wow, Ana. That was quite some insight there. It's a very logical conclusion that you derived. But as you garner a better understanding of not only Christian but of yourself, you will see that things aren't always quite black and white. There's a vast plane of gray that you have to contend with," Dr. Flynn explains. _'A vast plane of gray' – how apt._

"Christian and I have discussed the playroom coming down in our one-on-one sessions. However, I would rather the two of you have the discussion alone outside of this room. This will be living practice on how to truly entrust one another with matters of the heart. Christian has certainly come a long way, but he still has quite a ways to go – as we _all_ do," Flynn says warmly.

….

"More wine, Ana?" Mrs. Jones asks sweetly. I nod absently.

Christian and I are at the breakfast bar partaking in Mrs. Jones' mouthwatering penne pasta in marinara and freshly grated Parmesan cheese. Christian's efficient housekeeper pours me another glass of chilled red wine before heading out of the kitchen.

Christian has yet to address what Dr. Flynn urged us this evening in our premarital counseling session to discuss. Well, I figure that Grey has seven days to at least give me some explanation as to why he was so hell bent on destroying the playroom. _Well, at least he has discussed the topic with Dr. Flynn._ I feel somewhat relieved at the notion.

"You want to take Sparky out for a stroll together after dinner?" Christian says to me. I look up at him and nod. _Yes – an opportunity to talk._

"I need to get Mrs. Jones' recipe for her sauces. They are delicious," I say after savoring a forkful of it.  
"Your tomato sauce is quite good as well," Christian complements.  
"But there's something else that Mrs. Jones does to hers, and I can't quite put a finger on it," I contemplate. Christian shrugs.  
"It's all good to me, baby," he smirks.

Thirty minute later, we are outside bundled up in our winter wear on a chilly Seattle night. Christian and I are holding gloved hands while in his other hand, Christian grips the leash tethered to our rapidly growing pooch. Even on a cold, late weeknight, the city remains full of life. Perhaps commuters are making their way home after a late dinner or after running a few last minute errands.

"So, _the playroom_ ," Christian starts in an even tone.

 _Holy crap._ He's going to talk. My ears tune out everything else.

"After you and I had a… _very memorable_ evening in there, I was reconsidering keeping the room. Of course, we would have gotten rid of all of the really heavy shit," Christian prefaces. Yes, obviously. I'm still quite new to sex, so whips and other implements of pain would have not been on my short list.

"That night after we left _that_ room, I couldn't sleep. In my head, I started rethinking our relationship entirely. Before that night, I spent so much effort reconditioning my thoughts. I knew the moment I met you that I was done with the lifestyle. Then that night happened with us…in _that_ room." Holy shit.

It's extremely chilly as the wind starts to pick up, and I can tell that Sparky is ready to go back in to the warmth. _Just a few more minutes, little buddy. I need to hear what Daddy has to say._

"I started to wonder if you really could be a submissive after all. I wondered if I could train you – _you know_ – fully immerse you in the lifestyle."

I turn my head and frown at him, perplexed. _Me as a submissive? Does that mean he wanted to beat me with all of that crazy shit that hung along those walls?_ Christian stops in his tracks and turns to face me.

"But Ana, we had already reached the point of no return. I'd never shared my bed, my time, my attention… _my heart_ with any of my submissives. _Ever_. I had completely broken all of the rules the moment I fell in love with you," he reveals. _Oh my._ Christian then turns on his heel and tugs me gently by the hand. We resume our stroll.

"I saw Flynn the very next day to discuss this with him. I really wanted to explore this alternative. He encouraged me to think about it a little more before bringing it up to you. Then that night, I had a dream." He tapers off at the last part of his sentence. _Oh no._ Instantly, I recall Christian's night terror. I felt absolutely helpless watching him struggle in his sleep. My heart aches just recalling that night.

Christian remains quiet for a few beats. It appears as if he is afraid to say what lies on the tip of his tongue. It's as if he's afraid that the words might come to life once they leave his mouth.

"I dreamed that you left me. For good."

The look on his face after he says the words stops my heart. _Oh no._ It's obviously his very worse nightmare. It's _my_ worse nightmare. I can't imagine my life without Christian in it.

I find myself reminding Christian time and time again that I will _never_ leave him. But apparently, he knows of an exception. My scalp prickles. Christian stops the three of us cold in our tracks. He continues to talk, but keeps his eyes straight ahead. He looks… _lost_.

"We were in the playroom and I had you stretched across the table. I spanked you hard with a belt six times. That was the last straw for you," Christian says quietly. _Oh no._

"The scary thing is that I was absolutely turned on by it. Inflicting physical pain on women…I _always_ got turned on by that. But the fact that I was turned on in the dream and you were – _utterly disgusted_ with me. I never… _ever_ want to see the look on your face that I saw in my dream. My world would surely end, Ana."

 _Holy cow._ And I want to take him in my arms and hold on to him tight. The look of torment in his eyes as he relives this moment in his dream absolutely pierces my soul.

….

While in bed in the moonlit master bedroom, Christian lies on top of me. I am in one of his t-shirts and my panties, while he dons just his pj pants. After we kiss softly, he looks down at me.

"Thank you for telling me about the playroom," I murmur. He sighs.  
"Ana, I'm not used to this. I've never been commissioned to reveal everything that's on my heart. But since you own my heart, I guess revealing it now comes with the territory," he smirks down at me. I gaze up longingly at him.

"And you own _my_ heart, Christian. I never want there to be any secrets between us," I breathe.  
"Right back at cha, Miss Steele," he says sweetly.

He lowers his head back down and kisses me softly once more. Suddenly, it's as if a something ignites us both within. The sweet, tender kiss grows into something… _more_.

Our breathing becomes shallower as we explore each other's mouths with our tongues. One of his hands grips and massages my hair, while the other travels up and down the sliver of bare skin along my side between my panties and the hiked up t-shirt.

Momentarily, our lips smack apart and we both exhale loudly. Christian looks down at me with wanton intent. I look up at him with desire and longing. His lips find their way down to my throat and I throw my head back in pleasure. I moan.

As he kisses my neck, he places a hand on my knee and slowly moves it up my thigh. He kisses me along my clavicle as his hand reaches my panties. I moan again. He stops his kissing and gazes into my eyes – and all I see is his love and devotion. It pierces the very heart of me and it takes everything in me not to break down in his sight.

Soon, he slides all the way down in the bed. I suddenly feel my panties slide off. I gasp in sheer anticipation. I know what's next. In no time flat, his tongue begins to wreck havoc on my sex.

" _Ah!_ " I cry out. And with each pant and groan, his ministrations intensify. It charges up every single nerve ending in my body. His tongue is like a great conductor. Each part of my body is an instrument in tune with his excellent direction. I know that the crescendo of the piece is soon coming. Just before he takes me there, he stops. _What?_

For a few beats, I hear nothing but my own heavy breathing. _Why did he stop?_ I don't even feel him present down below anymore. He is stock-still. And just before the charge inside my body dissipates, Christian slides all the way back up my body. We are now eye to eye. He then spreads my thighs further apart and holds them steady with each hand. And it's in that moment that I realize that his pj pants are no longer on. Slowly, he slides into me.

" _Oh!_ " I moan. His mouth takes my throat and he starts to move at a languorous pace. And in no time flat, I shatter around him, crying out my orgasm. He doesn't stop moving at his agonizing slow and tender pace. It takes me a while to come back down, but once I do, I quickly build back up again.

" _Oh, Ana. Come for me again_ ," he breathes. And I crash, crying out my orgasm for the second time in just minutes. But he doesn't stop moving slowly in me. _My word, what is he doing to me?_ He brushes tender kisses all over my neck.

" _One more time, baby_ ," he breathes against my skin. _Holy fuck!_ I am still coming down from my second orgasm. He still doesn't break his smooth, slow rhythm. His pace is calculated and controlled. He's the master of my body. I crash all the way down before building back up yet again. He stops moving to pull off the t-shirt from over my head. Once more, he resumes his same slow, sweet pace – not missing a beat. His lips wrap around one of my erect nipples and he hums gently. _Oh my._ And I am building once more.

" _Ah_!" I cry out – as I shatter for a third time. I suddenly feel him stilling in me as he exhales his orgasm.

….

Late Saturday afternoon while Christian is busy in his study, I check on the salmon steaks in the broiler before mixing the seared scallops in with the sautéed mixed vegies in a pan over the burner. I toss a little bit of cooking wine into the mix for a little more flavor before giving it another stir.

Off to the side, I have two layers of chocolate cake cooling on a rack. I'd just whipped up the cream cheese icing and it is ready to go as soon as I am done with these scallops. The salad is currently chilling in the fridge.

Over in the dining room, I have two intimate place settings across from one another along with a wonderful floral arrangement and two unlit tapers. Underneath this oversized apron, I am wearing a pretty black dress with short sleeves. I decided against wearing heels because I am able to move around more fluidly in the kitchen wearing my house slippers.

"Miss Steele…what's going on in here?"

I look up and Christian enters the kitchen looking quite sexy in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. He appears to be highly amused at the lengths I am going through for Saturday night dinner.

"Mr. Grey, you certainly have a very short memory," I tease him as I pull the scallops off the stove to keep them from cooking any further. When I am done, I look at him and he appears perplexed.

"Christian, what's today?" I ask him with a taunting grin. He looks up as if he is hoping that the answer comes crashing down.

"Um… _Saturday_ ," he says, looking back to me.  
"Saturday _the what_?" I prompt.  
"December…." and then he winces mid-thought. Suddenly, a grin slowly forms on his gorgeous lips.

"Our original wedding date," he guesses correctly. I beam in response.  
"Yep. We would already be _Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey_ by now had we decided against taking the twelve-week journey with Dr. Flynn," I say. He tightens his lips as he approaches me.

"Yes, we would. But I am glad that you encouraged us to do this. I feel closer to you now more than ever," he says sweetly. My heart leaps. I place my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. He gives my lips a soft quick peck.

"I'm learning a great deal about myself too, Christian. _I_ needed this. I'm learning that I have to be more attentive to your needs as well," I say softly. He grins down at me.

"We're _both_ learning – _together_ ," he says before quickly kissing my lips once more. We soon release one another and I set to pull the salmon steaks out of the broiler.

"Everything smells delicious," Christian says as he places a spatula full of the scallop stir-fry in his mouth. I playfully slap his hand.

"Not yet. Dinner will be ready shortly," I say. He smirks.  
"Well since you took the time to dress for the occasion Miss Steele, so will I," Christian says. He kisses my cheek and he heads out, giving me the time needed to add the finishing touches to dinner.

That night in bed, we kiss tenderly – both sated from our passionate lovemaking. I will _never_ get enough of this man. He manages to make every time feel as sweet as the first. I just love how he loves me.

"Thank you for the wonderful _original wedding date_ surprise, Bunny," Christian murmurs in my ear. I moan.  
"It was my pleasure, Mr. Grey. Thank you for your patience. April 7th is on pace to become the best day of our lives," I whisper. He gives me a breathtaking, heart-stopping gaze. _Oh my._

"Every day that I'm with you is the best day of my life, Miss Steele," Christian answers. And I pull his head down to mine in order to bring our lips as one once more.

….

"Our past is meant to provide a learning experience for us. But sometimes, our past can become a hindrance. We don't like to dwell on the past, but sometimes, we might want to bring old things to the surface in order to ensure their proper burial. Our past doesn't define who we are. That's why we must _never_ use our past as a crutch when we so happen to mistreat our spouse."

Dr. Flynn is in full gear in week three of twelve. This will be Christian and my final session with him for the year before we break for the holidays.

"Ana, in the worksheet that you completed earlier, you talked about having a fear of marriage in the past. Let's talk about that," Flynn says, cutting through the chase. _And now the worm is out of the can._ Christian quickly turns his head and looks at me, perplexed. I sigh.

"I never really thought of marriage when I got older. I guess never being in love until I met Christian had plenty to do with that," I chuckle. Flynn and Christian continue gazing at me intently. _Oh boy, I feel like I'm in a freak show._

"Would you say that you had a negative connotation about marriage given the example you had at home?" Dr. Flynn offers. _Carla?_ Holy shit. Flynn _had_ to bring my mother into this.

Suddenly, a myriad of memories begin to flood my brain. The trauma I felt when my mother and Ray split. Then husband number three, who I never got along with. We _never_ talk about him. I instantly feel a pang in my chest and I shut my eyes. Christian slides over on the sofa and hugs me tightly. I throw my face into my hands to shield the oncoming tears.

"Ana, it's okay. Tell us…what's on your mind?" Dr. Flynn says kindly. I softly begin to weep and Christian holds me even tighter. _This is such an awful feeling._ I am more than willing to burn this past until it is no more. _I must air this out._

I slowly remove my warm face from my hands. Christian immediately places one of his monogramed handkerchiefs in them. I gently begin to daub my face. I look at Dr. Flynn.

"I'm afraid to fail. I don't want _us_ to fail," I sob quietly.  
"Baby, we won't," Christian comfortingly murmurs by my ear.

"Ana, that is a valid fear considering what you've witnessed as a young girl. We can even stretch that fear into many facets in your life, right? You want to be the very best in every endeavor," Flynn submits. Holy shit. That's it. I'm a perfectionist. Whoa – I…I never saw myself in that way.

I nod slowly at Flynn in response.

"Ana, this isn't a race. You're not competing for your best time. There are going to be some stumbles along the way. You have to take the good with the bad. You are going to be in a marriage with two completely different personalities. Those personalities will occasionally clash. The key to weathering the storms is _communication_ and _compromise_. If you have those two, you can get through any situation," Dr. Flynn grins at me.

I start to feel reassured. And the doctor's words concerning _learning from your past_ start to ring loudly. When Mom and Ray's marriage begin to crumble, it's because the two of them started to keep to themselves. There wasn't a whole lot of communication going on between the two of them.

I think ahead to now with Christian being more open with me. And the thought brings sheer warmth to my heart. As long as we remain on _that_ path and I am equally as open with him as he is trying to be with me, then we will be fine.

"So, as we take a break from these sessions until the New Year, continue to be open with one another. _Communication, communication, communication._ I can't stress it enough. Also, your homework until we meet again, please come prepared to discuss your plans when it comes to having children," Flynn says. Everything comes to a halt.

 _Oh shit._

I turn to look at Christian and his head drops.

"Well then…I take it that I just hit another hot button issue," Flynn says, scanning the two of us. Christian sighs and my head immediately falls. _From one difficult discussion to another – Flynn just keeps it coming._

"I can't let you two leave without at least hearing the crux of the issue. Ana, what gives?" Flynn immediately throws the baton over to me. Why me? _Why not Grey_! He was the one who went _full-asshole_ when we thought I could be pregnant!

"I don't know if Christian even wants to have children," I reluctantly say in a quiet voice. And those very words cut me on the way out of my mouth.

I may not want children right now, but I do aspire to have them eventually. I mean…it _was_ very sweet of Christian to try and make up for the way that he behaved by getting me Sparky, but still. It doesn't take away from the fact that Christian still behaved badly when it was thought that I could be with child. What if I get pregnant _for real_ next time? Then what? _Yep – we still have issues, Grey._

"Christian, is that true?" Dr. Flynn turns to Grey.  
"John…I mean we are both still young. Ana has aspirations to make it in the world of publishing. I mean…eventually we might have a child," Christian says as if he's exasperated.

 _Eventually_? _A child_? As in _one_? Nope – I want at least _two_. I was an only child and I wouldn't wish that on any child of mine. _No way, no how._

"Ana, you apparently don't see eye to eye with Christian. This is a very important issue that needs to be discussed and agreed upon before you two walk the aisle. Tell me, what makes you think that Christian doesn't want to have any children?" Flynn asks me.

I really don't feel like going back there right now. That was a very shitty time for me and I don't care to relive it. However, Flynn looks at me in expectation. _He's not going to let this one go._

"Well, I had a pregnancy scare two months ago, and Christian was…less than pleased over it," I murmur under my breath.  
" _Oh_?" Dr. Flynn says with raised brows. He looks at Christian with a critical eye.

"John – _of course_ I didn't want to _knock Ana up_ before we got married! I mean, my God! It's not a very gentlemanly thing to do!" Christian snaps.

"But Christian, I take it that it goes much more deeper than that. You and I have had past discussions in our sessions alone. I would implore you to have the same talk with Ana while we break from these sessions. I think it's very important for her to understand your reluctance concerning having children and to talk it through. I expect a resolution when the two of you return after the New Year," Flynn grins warmly.

So Flynn's just going to light the damn bomb and then run away while it explodes on the two of us? _How nice of him._ My head instantly falls.

I feel like we should talk about this right here, right now. This isn't like the playroom discussion. It's more critical than that. _Christian doesn't want kids!_ Because of the sensitivity of this particular disagreement, I believe that this discussion could lead to an all-out blowup if left to our own devices. Dr. Flynn can properly steer this discussion in the way that it should go. He's the _perfect_ mediator.

"Ana…" Flynn starts. The beeping of his nearby intercom halts him midway.

"Dr. Flynn – sincerest apologizes for interrupting your session, but we have a quick urgent matter up front in need of your immediate attention," the woman says over the speaker.

"Very well," Flynn sighs. He quickly stands.

"I should only be a moment if you two don't mind waiting for me. Then we'll properly end our session," the doctor says apologetically.  
"Sure, John," Christian nods in understanding. I nod as well.

Dr. Flynn quickly exits the room and the door closes behind him. _Oh boy. This is…awkward._

"Ana…" Christian starts with a sigh. I turn to look at my fiancé and he looks what… _torn_?

 _Oh no!_ Have I finally found the _one thing_ that Christian absolutely _will not_ do? As in: ' _He will do anything for love, but he won't do…'_? Is having a child for Christian ' _that_ '? My heart is filled with dread at the thought. _I. Want. Children._

But before addressing _that_ elephant in the room, the incident from two months ago returns clearly in my mind. Since Christian has been so open and honest with me these past few weeks, I decide to return the favor.

"Christian – when I missed my period and we thought I could be pregnant, I felt so… _alone_. You instantly turned away from me. I don't ever want to feel like that again," I say quietly.

" _Baby_ …" Christian turns all the way in my direction and grabs both of my hands.  
"…I am _so_ sorry for treating you that way. I don't ever want you to feel deserted and alone when you're with me," he says from the bottom of his heart. My head drops from his gaze. He sighs as if he's dreading what he's going to say next.

"Ana, you know that I was neglected as a very small child. I don't know if shitty parenting is hereditary, and I'm afraid to find out," Christian pours out. _Oh no!_ And then thoughts about his drug addicted, prostitute birth mom begins to surface. _No!_ I look back up at him.

"Christian, you said it yourself – we make the _perfect team_. You told me that I made you a better CEO when I worked at GEH. Well Christian, in this marriage, we will be an even _stronger_ team. Don't think for one second that I won't be there to help you be a good husband and later on, a good father," I assert. And at my words, he squeezes my hands tightly.

"I have no doubt that you will. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Ana. If you want a child, we will have one. You're an excellent mom to Sparky, so I can only image how wonderful of a mother you will be to our child when we have one," Christian says sweetly.

I light up at his praise, but there is still an issue that remains. ' _Child'…he keeps saying 'child' and not 'children'_. Maybe I should resolve to take this one step at a time. We have to walk before we run, right? At least I have Christian open to the idea of _a child_ now. We simply have to continue working out his reservations – _One step at a time._

I look at him with eyes radiating love and understanding. He leans in to me and we tightly embrace. After a few beats, we each steal a kiss. Suddenly, Dr. Flynn barges in. We rapidly pull apart and guiltily grin at the amused doctor.

"Well, I take it that you didn't need my help to discuss the issue after all," Flynn chuckles.

I guess Christian and I are well capable of mediating ourselves after all. I hug myself on the inside.

 _Yay us!_

….

Christian and I ride in the back of the Audi SUV as Taylor drives us home from our session.

"Well, this marriage business appears to be much harder than I originally thought. All I thought we needed to do was just _be in love_ and _get married_. I didn't know that it took all of this other… _stuff_ ," Christian smirks. I giggle, but I can't help but to think that Christian could be having second thoughts. I shudder at the thought.

"Are you having doubts about doing this, Mr. Grey?" I playfully tease. However, my words are serious.

" _Never_ , Miss Steele. I would swim across the broadest ocean for you, so twelve weeks of premarital counseling is absolutely nothing to me. I'm in this for keeps," he says, unwavering. _Oh my._ I turn my entire body in his direction.

"Ditto, Mr. Grey," I say with a sincere grin. As we meet each other in the middle for a kiss, I catch Taylor grinning in the rearview mirror.

….

It's Wednesday morning. I sit at my desk, which is adjacent from Liza's now vacant desk.

Liza and her husband had a baby girl over the weekend. I took the picture of the newborn that Liza emailed me and I made an impromptu birth announcement, which is now taped over her computer monitor. It's a perfect opportunity for team members to stop by and gush over the newest member of the ECP family.

Two days from now, ECP will be having our company Christmas party, marking our final workday of the year. GEH is having their holiday party tomorrow night, which I will be accompanying Christian to. However, ECP did not have the budget to extend the invite to spouses and significant others. I was utterly bummed out when I got the news that I couldn't bring my fiancé to our Christmas party. _Oh well, at least our party will be during working hours._

As I plug away on work emails, Jeremy exits his office.

"Ana, can I see you in here for a moment?" he asks. I look at up him. He looks, _whoa_ … _upset_? And I instantly hope that it wasn't me that brought on his change of mood from earlier.

"Sure," I say, rising to my feet. After I enter his office, he shuts the door behind me. Jeremy then gestures me to take a seat, so I do. I look up at him in anticipation as he sits behind his desk. I soon assume the very worse. _I hope I'm not getting laid off._

"Ana, I hope I'm not stepping over the line in having this talk with you," he says nervously. My heart drops. _What in the hell's going on?_ I gape at him.

"Katie's pretty upset at me right now. We had a little… _spat_ last night. Ana – I _really_ like Katie and I want us to be together," he spits out.

 _Whoa._ And I idly wonder what happened between the two of them last night to cause a falling out. I'm surprised KB hasn't reached out to me first.

" _Wha_ …what happened?" I ask him, stuttering in shock.  
"Well, I… _how do I say this_?" he says reluctantly. I wait patiently for him to gather his words.

"We got into this lighthearted discussion last night about how all of us first met during speed dating. I told her that I didn't exactly remember how our five minutes together went because it all happened so fast. I did tell her that I remembered you and that you and I went out the next day," Jeremy says. Which Katie already knew about, so no big deal there.

"Anyway, she later asked me if I had a crush on you. So I told her, 'Yeah, I _did_ ,'" he shrugs off. I narrow my eyes at him. This is _so_ awkward.

"She took it to mean that I _still did_. Katie never gave me the opportunity to explain myself. Yes, I _had_ crush on you. Now, you're _very_ taken and you work for us. I then was reintroduced to Katie, and I soon connected with her on a _deeper_ level. I thought all was well with us, but apparently she doesn't think so. Katie's not taking any of my calls or answering any of my texts," he says in dismay.

And I instantly wonder why in the _fuck_ would Jeremy tell his girlfriend that he used to have a crush on her good friend. Jeremy definitely didn't put me in the best of lights when he pulled me into his bullshit. And to top it off, Katie recently got out of a longtime relationship where the asshole cheated on her. So that's obviously still fresh in her mind.

Jeremy is a dumbass. He didn't do _either of us_ any favors.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter, we celebrate the holidays with our favorite couple._**

 ** _But first, Christian mistakenly finds a steamy note from Ana's boss and crashes the ECP holiday party in a major way. Boy, oh boy!_**

 ** _Please review chapter 37. Thanks for reading and Happy 4th to my fellow Americans! – ST2_**


	38. Chapter 38 - Wrapped in Red

**Chapter 38 – Wrapped in Red**

"Ana?"

I find myself calling KB on her cell phone shortly after leaving Jeremy's office. I take the call in a vacant conference room. I am surprised when Katie answers the phone after the second ring.

"Hey KB. I was wondering if you were free to meet me out for lunch today," I say, cutting right to the chase. She sighs.

"Did you talk to Jeremy?" she murmurs. Her tone is laced with skepticism.

"Yes, I did. But he didn't put me up to this. _I_ want to see you," I say in a reassuring voice. She sighs yet again.

"Fine. Let's do pizza at that place by Grey House," she says, reluctantly giving in. I close my eyes in dismay, believing that Jeremy's foolish revelation to her may now have me on the outs with my good friend. _Hell, I can't control how someone else may have felt about me in the past._ I'm just hoping that KB can be reasonable and put everything in its proper perspective. I sincerely believe that Jeremy truly cares for her.

Hours later, I meet KB over a slice of pizza and a salad.

"So, what gives?" I grin at her. She has a conflicted look on her face. My heart instantly aches for her.

"Look, I know that I may have overreacted. It's just…things are going _way_ too well… too fast with Jeremy and I. I'm afraid that I might actually fall for him…only for him to disappoint me later," she says fearfully. _Oh no._

"KB, Jeremy is _crazy_ about _you_ ," I smile warmly at her. Katie's eyes grow more wide and alert.  
" _Really_?" she says in surprise. I nod in affirmation.

"Yes! Katie, you'll need to get over what the last asshole did to you. Jeremy had _nothing_ to do with that. You need to heal from your past and let it go. Only then will you be able to truly let Jeremy in," I say. She gives me a smirk at my words and I start to laugh. _Oh Lord, I'm starting to sound like Dr. Flynn._

"Okay. I'll call him back," she grins shyly.  
"And stop asking him stupid questions about his past that you really don't want the answers to," I playfully scold her. She giggles. Although the advice I give her is quite humorous since I am infamous for putting my fiancé on the spot with dumb questions all of the time.  
"I was just in one of those emotional moods where I wanted to know if he ever had feelings for you," KB ashamedly confesses.

"Katie, before I started working at ECP, I'd only spent a total of 35 minutes with Jeremy. _That's all_. That's no time to connect in the way that you and him have connected over these past few weeks. Look, you have no reason to be upset with him," I say in reassurance.  
"I know, _I know_ ," KB nods in complete understanding.

"So, are you ready for the GEH Christmas party tomorrow?" KB grins, appearing more hopeful now. I'm so glad to have my cheerful friend back with me once again. And Jeremy will be quite pleased to hear from her.

"I guess. I'm just ready to get this holiday party season over with," I groan. I'm already tired of all of these events. Not only must I contend with work parties, but all of these holiday charity events that I must accompany Christian to as well as the holidays at the Grey's place in Bellevue.

"Jeremy informed me that ECP's party is for employees only. That sucks," KB frowns. I chuckle.  
"I'm sure Christian will appreciate the break from yet another party," I laugh.

"I guess I'll see if Jeremy wants to come with me to the GEH party tomorrow. That's if he's still talking to me," Katie says grimly. I frown at her.  
" _Of course_ he's still talking to you. Katie, he'll understand. Just explain to him why you were so quick to cut him off last night. Reassure him that you will be open with him anytime you are feeling unsure about things," I advise.

"Damn, Ana – I should have called you last night after I left Jeremy's. You are really giving me some solid advice right now," Katie laughs. I laugh right back.  
"Chalk it up to _trial by fire_. I've learned so much this year already, and I still have a great deal to learn," I say humbly.

….

"Wow," Christian says breathlessly at me as soon as I enter through the glass doors of the Seattle Art Museum. A long black fleece coat hangs loosely over my festive red chiffon dress. Christian's praise of me sets me aglow. Luke Sawyer holds the door open for Taylor and I, and Taylor then saunters from behind to kindly take my coat.

"Thank you, Taylor," I beam sweetly at him.

This Thursday night, GEH has shut down the SAM entirely for an elaborate, sophisticated private holiday gala for all of the company's Seattle-based employees. If I hadn't felt the holiday spirit before with decorations adorning every single building and street in Seattle, along with every single department store that I enter, I absolutely feel it at this moment. The beautiful, colorful lighting outside and inside the lobby of the SAM could melt the cold small heart of any Grinch. And I don't know if the art museum normally looks this way aside from the GEH party, but I am instantly in awe of the way everything is arranged. Even the subtle festive music I hear playing from a distance sends a welcomed chill down me. _Is that a live band?_ I am now anxious to see the reception area.

True, the Christmas decorations home at Escala are magnificent as well. However, I wished I had a little more involvement with that whole process. Perhaps I would feel a little more… _connected_. Where I come from, you trim the tree and hang the lights with family and friends. Christian and I have been so busy with closing out our respective work for the end-of-year, overseeing the completion of our new home, and planning for our spring wedding, that he hired an interior designer to have carte blanche over _decking our halls_.

Next year at our new place, I make a vow to myself that I will have a hand in the holiday decorations. Christian could tell that I felt sort of… _indifferent_ with things as soon we walked into our apartment and saw what the hired team had done. He appeared to be _disconnected_ from it all as well. I think it's important to feel a part of the holidays instead of letting the holidays just… _happen_.

Back at the party, my fiancé whose insanely good looks already overwhelm the eye kicks it up yet another notch for the occasion. He mirrors his net worth wearing a sleek black tux, making even Bradley Cooper look more like a rusty Mini Cooper.

Because Christian was so busy at Grey House today with back to back meetings, he had to change clothes at his office and head straight to the party from there. Meanwhile, Taylor retrieved me from ECP and took me home to change before driving me here to the party.

Instead of immediately joining all of the employees at the party, Christian patiently awaited my arrival near the front door. He was able to greet people as they came in, which more than likely shocked a great deal of them. Many GEH employees don't get an opportunity to interact with their CEO because he is an extremely busy man. I'm sure many of them will talk about on the next employee satisfaction survey how special it made them feel that _Christian Grey_ _himself_ took the time to shake their hand and personally thank them for a stellar 2011.

"Shall we join the party, Miss Steele?" Christian says, positioning his arm for me to hook my arm through it. I oblige with a grin and he leads the way.

We pass several exhibits on the way to the hall where drinks and refreshments are served. Taylor and Sawyer walk closely behind as Christian and I wave at those turning away from a painting or sculpture to flash us a sincere smile.

"Ana!" "You look wonderful!" "So good to see you!" "We miss you!" Those were some of the things that kind folks called out as Christian and I saunter past them. And I am humbled. I truly miss working with these good people. I suddenly feel a slight pang within that I instantly shake off. I work with a really good team at ECP as well. It's all still quite new, but I am sure that I will have the same affinity for the ECP team as time progresses.

As if he just read my mind, Christian leans over to whisper in my ear.  
"Bet you don't get any of that where you currently work. You can't even bring a date to your holiday party," he teases. I frown playfully at him. He's right. And I know that in spite of his playful mood right now, he is still quite annoyed at the fact that he can't join me at the ECP party tomorrow. I reassured him that it's going to be during work hours and I will probably make it home before he will. _Well, at least ECP is doing something for us to close out the year._ And for that, I am grateful.

Soon as Christian and I enter the banquet hall and the greeting servers place glasses of wine in our hands, we are flooded with friendly faces…mostly from Christian's executive team. The moment Christian gets pulled into a conversation with his head of finance, I break away and join Ros and her partner Gwen who are standing over a tall table with their drinks and hors d'oeuvres before them. I place down my glass of wine in front of me.

"Ana, you look _amazing_ ," Gwen gushes.  
"Thank you – so do the two of you," I beam at the ladies who are both dressed to the nines.

"So – how's the wedding planning coming along?" Ros asks.  
"It's… _coming along_. I'm so glad that we pushed back the date. The whole process is nuts," I giggle. The two ladies laugh with me.  
"I'm sure it is. Christian discusses the details from time to time. It's amazing how involved he is in the process," Ros praises. I nod.

"Well, you know how hands-on he can be. He doesn't want anything happening without his knowledge," I smirk. Ros bursts out laughing.  
"You're so right about that," Ros adamantly remarks.

Soon, I feel an arm snake around my waist and I know that it's my fiancé rejoining me. He kisses me on the crown of my head. I instantly feel shy, but the looks I see from Ros and Gwen are that of awe. I can tell that Ros loves it when Christian and I are together in a room.

"Is she saying anything bad about me?" Christian says to his number two and her date.  
"What do you think, Christian," Ros teases him. Christian looks down as I smile guiltily up at him.  
"I wouldn't put it past her," he winks at me.

"Only good things, Christian," I playfully reassure him. He softly kisses my forehead and I close my eyes in adoration. And I'm sure spectators are now thinking that the two of us should just get a room already.

The four of us commence in some additional small talk as servers come by to take up empty glasses and small dishes as well as offer up more drinks and food. Soon, a stream of people cut in to greet Christian and I. Many visitors thank Christian for the great party so far. I turn to look around the hall. There are a few people already sitting at a festively decorated dinner table, while others are standing up and chatting just like we are. There are even some people dancing in front of the band currently playing Christmas tunes. The entire vibe of the party is quite wonderful.

As Christian falls deep in another conversation, I feel a light tap on my arm. I look up to see Lacy and her boyfriend along with Katie.

"Oh my God!" I squeal as I excitedly jump up and hug my two girlfriends at once by their necks. They each wrap their arms around me to embrace me back. I grab my clutch from the table because I know that the girls will want to talk away from the CEO. As we slip away from Christian, he playfully narrows his eyes at me. I sweetly mouth, " _I'll be right back_ ," to him and he quickly rejoins his conversation.

"Ana, you look _amazing_!" Lacy gasps as we come to a stop.  
"Thanks! I learned from my two fashionistas…you and Kate," I giggle back at her. Lacy's boyfriend asks if any of us would like something from the bar. I inform him that I still have a drink over at the table with Christian, while KB raises her glass to let him know that she is good for now. He finally takes his girlfriend's drink request before he leaves us three girls alone.

"Where's Jeremy?" I immediately ask Katie. She smirks at me. I hadn't seen Jeremy at all today. He was occupied in an all-day meeting, so I didn't have a chance to ask him how things were going with Katie, and whether he planned on coming to the GEH holiday party tonight.

"Well…I think Jeremy is scared shitless of Mr. Grey," KB reveals. I gape at her and Lacy laughs.

"So I let him stay home. I'm going over to his place after the party," KB scandalously grins at me. I gasp and then beam at her.

"Last night, Jeremy came over to my place with flowers and a note. He told me not to read the note until after he left," Katie says, all smiles.  
"Holy shit… _that_ note," Lacy gasps. I wince at the two of them. _Katie let Lacy read a note from her boyfriend?_ I would _never_ do that. That's so… _private_.

Before I even have a chance to further react, KB pulls a greeting card-sized envelope from out of her purse. I stare at it with my mouth wide open.

"Here…read it," KB implores me. _What?!_  
"It's truly awesome!" KB laughs as she places the card into my reluctant hand.

"It's absolutely amazing, Ana! Jeremy is a riot!" Lacy says, laughing out loud. KB laughs right along with her. Somehow, I feel like I missed out on a good inside joke. Soon, Lacy's boyfriend rejoins us girls.

"Read it when you can," Katie says discretely to me. Immediately, I slide the card in my clutch.

The rest of the party is quite enjoyable. I soon link back up with Christian and he doesn't let me out of his sight for the remainder of the night. I had the chance to reconnect with those I left behind as well as hear about some of the new projects that are coming through the pipeline. _Wow, I really miss working at GEH. Could I ever go back there?_

Just before dinner, Christian and Ros head towards the stage to address the partygoers. Ros speaks first and congratulate everyone on a job well done. When it's time for Christian to step up, he surprises me by trying to pull me up on the stage with him.

"Christian!" I whisper loudly in objection. He ignores me and continues tugging me up with him anyhow. On the stage, Christian holds my hand while griping the microphone with the other hand.

"Everyone, thank you so much for making this a wonderful event today. And more importantly, thank you for all that you do to make Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated the success that it is today."

As Christian is talking, I see people taking pictures of us with phones and cameras. I instantly clam up. Holy shit – I feel so awkward standing here! _Ana, you're going to have to get use to this. This will be your life from now on._ I gradually loosen up.

"I'd like to thank my beautiful and brilliant fiancée, Anastasia Steele for playing a major role in our company's success in 2011," Christian says as he pulls me into his side by snaking an arm around me. _Oh crap. Talk about being put on the spot._ And suddenly, every single person in the room as far as I can see stands to their feet and releases a thunderous applause.

 _Oh my._ I am speechless.

I am instantly moved to tears, but I try my best to hide it. Christian beams down proudly at me and I smile up shyly at him. _There he is, putting me on the spot yet again…and I love him for it._

After the crowd finally subsides, Christian continues to talk about some of the year's successes. The audience applauds every so often to something else that he says. I tune out for the most part – still touched by the more than warm reception that the people gave me. _Who wouldn't want to work here? Well, I obviously didn't._ I frown at the thought. _Steele, you did what was best for you…quit second-guessing yourself._

"…and we truly know how to party here at GEH, so make sure that you stick around after dinner. There's plenty more to come."

I mentally return to catch Christian's final words as everyone stands to their feet for one last resounding round of applause. Christian then carefully guides me off the stage with him.

After dinner, to everyone's utter shock, Christian and I get up and dance after the DJ relieves the band. If someone would have told me months ago that I'd be willingly to get up and dance _anywhere_ , much less at a party with all of GEH watching, I wouldn't have believed them. _It's the Christian Grey effect._ All boundaries are torn down and I now have a newfound confidence within. Christian makes me feel like I can do anything. It's an exhilarating feeling.

….

"Christian!" I giggle in the backseat of the Audi SUV. As soon as we get in the car and the doors closes, Christian playfully takes me in his arms and begins to kiss me all over my face. I can't stop laughing.

"Alright, in your seat belt you go, Miss Steele," he commands with a grin. And I instantly feel disappointed that playtime is now over. Then I recall that Sawyer and Taylor are in the front seat, and I immediately scoot over to my side of the car. On my way over, my clutch falls to the floor, but I quickly pick it up and snap it shut before buckling up.

"Did you ever find out where your holiday party is on tomorrow afternoon?" Christian asks on the drive home.  
"At the bowling alley two blocks away from the office," I say. Christian rolls his eyes, disturbed.

"Ana…you don't belong there. You saw back there how much GEH truly appreciates you," Christian pleads. I sigh and I shut my eyes, conflicted.

"Christian, I needed to step out on my own. Things are going quite well for me over at ECP," I reassure him.

"Well, sometime in the near future, I would like you to consider coming on as an editor at SIP…if publishing is what you _really_ want to do," Christian proposes. And for some reason, I don't feel upset at his words. Maybe it's because I had a few drinks this evening.

"I'll think about it," I say plainly to him. And my words cause him to wince in utter shock. The expression on his face in the dark car reads, _'What? She's not going to put up a fight?'_ Nope, not tonight, Grey. I just want to enjoy the rest of our night together. _Perhaps a little sexy-time before bed?_

….

"I really love this dress on you, Miss Steele," he murmurs in sheer adoration.

His hands grip my hips and he takes a step back to take me all in. We are standing in our bedroom. We decided to finish off our glasses of wine in here.

I playfully wind my hips in a circular motion with his hands still in place. He slowly removes my wine glass from my hand and places it up on the chest of drawers right next to his. He looks at my sad attempt to dance with sheer amusement.

"But I'm sure you'd rather see this dress _off_ me," I purr. He sexily narrows his eyes at me in the dimly lit room.

"Oh, Bunny – you know your fiancé all too well," he purrs right back. And without any pomp and circumstance, in a flash, his hands grip the dress at the hem and he quickly peels it off from over my head. _Whoa, Nelly!_ I stand before him in a black lace bra and panties as he blindly tosses the dress to the floor. He licks his lips as he scans me from head to toe. _Holy shit, he's hot!_

"I want you to keep those heels on," he whispers. _Oh my._ Every nerve ending ignites within from his request.  
"Yes, Sir," I breathe. He smirks at my choice of words.

Then, he spins me around and slams my back flush against his front. I gasp as the wind is knocked out of me from the sudden move. Slowly, his hands begin to slide down, starting at my chin and down my neck. As I heat up, I can hear my very own panting in the otherwise silent room. His hands eventually reach my bra-covered breasts and I throw my head back against his chest.

"Baby, your body is _so_ beautiful. I love caressing it," he says softly into my ear. I exhale at his praise and my body bows back against his. His hands begin to gently massage my breast and I revel in his touch. _Nobody does me like this man does. No one has every made me feel this way._

"Soft or rough, Miss Steele?" I hear him say in a whisper. _Holy cow._ Shit – I don't know what I want. I just want him. _Well, maybe rough because I have to go to work tomorrow and that will reassure that we both get some sleep tonight._

"Rough."

I enunciate the word with quiet vigor. I can hear him slightly gasp, but his hands continue their steady journey downward.

"Oh?" he says in a voice that's singed with amusement.  
" _Yes_ ," I breathe in reply.

"Well, as I've always said Bunny – _we aim to please_ ," he speaks in a silky voice. He cups my sex and I gasp loudly. And before I can inhale, he lifts me up by the waist and carries me over to the bed.

He plants me back down on my feet, but I am still facing away from him. I don't turn around, but I can hear his clothes rapidly cascading down to the floor behind me. _Oh my! But I wanted to undress him!_

And before I can even breathe, he slams my upper torso against the bed. _Oh shit!_ As my feet dangle over the edge, I instantly know that he's going to fuck me hard from behind. I pant deeply as he slides my panties down and over my heels.

"Buckle up, sweet Bunny. Tiger's going to take you on a fast and furious ride," he warns in a harsh whisper.  
 _"What?"_ I gasp.

All the air leaves my body. In a surprising move, he tenderly kisses the back of my neck while he enters into me slowly. _I thought he said 'fast and furious'._ He stills inside of me as his lips continue to riddle my neck and shoulders with soft kisses. _Oh._ And I can feel my body slowly melting all around him. Finally, he starts to move. Slowly.

" _Ah_!" I moan quietly.

"I was going to do this fast, but I can't help myself when I'm with you, Ana. You're like a fine piece of chocolate that I simply want to savor a bit at a time. I don't want this night to end," he declares into my ear. _Oh my._

I will never contend with this man. He simply owns my heart.

And my body.

….

"Ana, you still have the note from last night, right?"

 _Holy shit – the note!_

" _Er_ , I left it at home in my clutch," I say ashamedly to KB over the phone. I'm at my desk on a Friday morning – my last workday of the year. Suddenly, I get an idea.

"Hey, I'm going to leave the ECP party at the bowling alley around four. If you are free, you can meet me there and follow me home. I'll get you the letter then," I propose to her. And Christian will probably still be at work and I won't have to explain what I'm doing, because he will want to know.

"Well, I will be free but I'm actually planning on meeting Jeremy outside of the party at that time. I'm picking him up," Katie informs me. _Crap._

"Well – why don't I meet you somewhere tomorrow and I'll give it to you then?" I try again.

"Sure. I can meet you at Pike Place," KB says happily.  
"Cool. I'll text you and we'll link up then," I tell her shortly before we say our goodbyes.

I beam at the thought of things going so well between her and Jeremy. I hope things continue progress with the two of them.

"Ana, word has it that Liza might pop in for a few minutes at the party to say hello to everyone before getting back to her baby," Donovan calls out to me from his open office.

"Great! It will be good to see her," I call back to him. Everyone here at ECP has been so kind. I've even had an opportunity to have a couple of mentoring meetings with the president himself, John Fisher. I'm glad to be ending my work year off on such a high note. Suddenly, Jeremy approaches my desk.

"Ana, we had a last minute manuscript come in. I'll let you decide if you want to begin working on this over the holidays," he says to me.  
"I'm sure I'll have some spare time to do it before we return from break," I say agreeably.

Jeremy places the pile on my desk before heading into his nearby office. I instantly stand and I take the binder clip off of the manuscript in preparation to scan it into the character recognition software.

"Any plans for the holidays?" Jeremy calls out as I stand by the scanner/copier outside of his office.

"Just visiting family and friends. I'll be spending Christmas with my future in laws," I tell him.

"I might be meeting Katie's mom next week," Jeremy chuckles. I turn and beam at him inside of his office.  
"That's great!" I say excitedly.

"I'm kind of nervous, but apparently, she's been looking forward to finally meeting me," Jeremy says. I gush at the news. _That is so cute!_ And I idly wonder if KB's mom is anything like my mom. I shudder at the thought. _Oh, Carla._

….

At the bowling alley, everyone's already dressed appropriately in traditional _casual Friday_ attire. We are mostly all in blue jeans and sweaters. Pizza, wings, nachos, and beer…it's pretty much an average night out with the employees of Emerald City Publishing. This holiday celebration is a sharp contrast to the formal GEH soiree last night at the SAM.

However, just like last night, I am having a great time. I'm getting to know my new colleagues in a whole new way over beers. I skip the bowling because I completely suck at it. However, I have a good time cheering on my boss Donovan as he annihilates the competition. Even John Fisher gets in on the fun.

"Ana, have you enjoyed your time with us so far?" Mr. Fisher says to me, making small talk.  
"Yes, absolutely," I say kindly to the big boss.

"Great. I've been hearing nothing but good things about you, as to be expected. Can't wait to see what 2012 brings," John smiles warmly. I light up at his words.  
"Thank you, John. I look forward to it as well," I reply.

Sometime later, I'm off chatting with some of the girls from the office – two administrative assistants and two of my fellow EAs.

"Ana I can't stop admiring your engagement ring! Holy crap!" one girl says. I am instantly bashful. I don't like to talk about anything that sets me apart from the crowd – especially this ring that I'm sure my fiancé spent a mint on. But I smile warmly at the group anyway.

"Aren't you engaged to Christian Grey?" another girl says. _And here we go._ I nod quickly, praying that someone else changes the subject. The one girl who complemented me on the ring is still holding my hand out, observing the gem. At the other girl's words, she stops and frowns as if she's trying to recall who my fiancé is.

"Christian Grey!" another girl says excitedly as she passes the first girl her cellphone. She obviously pulled him up on a search engine. I roll my eyes.

"Holy shit! You're marrying _him_?!" the first girl gasps. By now, I am visibly uncomfortable.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. We obviously have no lives. We all want to live vicariously through you," a third girl laughs. I close my eyes and shyly shake my head. _Please girls, lets not talk about me or my fiancé._ Let's talk about work or…shopping, heaven forbid. _I still hate shopping._

"Oh my gosh! It's Liza!" one of the girls calls out. _Thank God – saved by the bell._ We all crowd the new mom and shower her with hugs and kind words.

"Ana, I just heard that you are kicking butt on the job. I hope there's still a place for me when I return from leave," Liza giggles.  
"The place wont stay afloat for long without you, Liza. I can't wait for you to return," I say warmly to her.

"Overwhelming?" she smiles understandingly at me.  
"Well, it's a lot to support those two guys. I can't see how you did it," I say in awe.  
"You're doing quite well. Thank you for your help," Liza smiles in sincere appreciation. In a surprise move, Liza hugs me yet again. I beam in her kind embrace. Suddenly, I hear a bang and the entire bowling alley gasps. Liza and I immediately pull a part.

"Hey man! It's not what you think!" I hear a guy yell out.

When my eyes finally locate where the commotion is coming from, I find Jeremy lying down on the floor with his hands up in placating motion.

Oh my God!

My eyes scan up and I see Christian in a suit covered with a trench coat, furiously towering over Jeremy while flashing a card in his hand. _That_ card.

 _Oh no!_

Without wasting another second, I grab my coat and purse and quickly dash over to the scene.

"Christian!" I scream. I see two men step in front of Christian to keep him and Jeremy apart. Jeremy is still on the ground. _What did Christian just do?!_

"Christian! That's not mine!" I yell at him while pointing at the card in his hand. _Where in the fuck did he find that?! Was he rummaging through my purse?!_ His eyes glare at me.

"Why did I just find this in the car?" he says in a calm voice, while looking like he's out for blood. _Holy shit – it must've fallen out last night when my clutch hit the floor!_ I instantly feel sick to my stomach.

As I quickly scan the room and realize that all eyes are definitely on us, I decide that I must get Christian out of here at once.

"Let's go," I say authoritatively, tugging his arm. Christian does not budge. He doesn't want to leave. He wants answers _now_. Either that, or he wants to keep beating Jeremy's ass.

"Let's go!" I say a little louder. I glare back at him with the same intensity that he glares at me. He finally relents and the two of us leave the bowling alley. On the way out, I catch the two men helping Jeremy back on his feet while Jeremy clutches his forehead with both hands.

 _Well, there you have it. I just lost my job on the last workday of the year. How in the fuck does that happen?_

The moment we get outside, Christian angrily spins me around. _Holy…_

"What in the fuck is this?!" he spits at me, waving the card furiously.

"It's _not_ my note, Christian! I wish you would have called me as soon as you found that and I would have told you _exactly_ who it belongs to!" I yell back.

"Well – talk!" he shouts. I glance over and see a few spectators have made their way outside to the parking lot. _Shit! Okay, I need to calm the two of us down._ I take a few deep breaths.

"Jeremy is dating Katie Burns. It was _her_ note. She gave it to me last night at the GEH party to read, and I forgot to give it back to her," I say quietly. Christian winces at me.

" _Katie_?" he says in utter shock. I tighten my lips in a crooked line and nod in confirmation.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Christian frowns at me. I wince at him.  
"Because, it was _none of your business_ ," I say angrily through gritted teeth.

"Ana, I just bashed his fucking face against that table in there. Had I known about him and Katie, that wouldn't have ever happened. You knew that I couldn't stand the bastard. At least I would've been reassured that he wasn't trying to put the moves on you," Christian glares at me. I now glare back at him, indignant.

"Oh, so you wanted a head's up? Just like you warned me that Nicky Starr was meeting privately with you to talk about the lawsuit, or that she was a lesbian? _That_ sort of warning? Oh, that's right…that was none of my business either!" I shout at him.

"It's not the same! I never went out on a date with Nicky Starr!" he says, now raising his voice. I am now boiling.

"But you knew that I was leery about her, yet that didn't stop you from withholding information from me! Let's not be double-minded here, Christian!" I counter. I try to calm myself down. I refuse to move the freak show outside while my management is still inside of that building.

"You're always acting before you think, Christian. Now I have to go back in there and face my team after you just went ape shit in there," I gripe in a loud whisper.  
"Ana, You don't have to do anything. Just deal with it after the New Year. We're going home," Christian says in a commanding tone.

"Christian, my boss is back there lying cold on the floor. Let me at least apologize to him and give him his note back," I plead to my ridiculously jealous fiancé. Christian scowls at me.

Before either of us can speak another word, two police squad cars with flashing lights speed into the parking lot and come to a screeching halt not to far from where we stand. Out jump two officers from each car.

 _Shit!_ I start shaking. _Someone called the cops?!_

"Excuse me…Mr. Grey?" one of the officers asks. Two of the four immediately enter the bowling alley.  
"Yes?" Christian replies in a calm tone – not even displaying an ounce of fear on his face. It's as if he didn't just bash another man's face in.

"I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait right here with us. We just got a call about an incident and we need to sort this thing out before anyone goes anywhere," the officer says kindly.

 _Holy shit – is Christian about to go to jail?!_ I _really_ start to shake. Christian pulls me into him in order to calm me own.

"Ana, calm down. It's going to be okay," he says calmly into my ear.

How in the hell does he know?! He just slugged my boss in broad daylight in front of tons of witnesses for no fucking reason at all! How can he _not_ get arrested!

"Mr. Grey, can you tell us what happened in there?" the cop asks my fiancé. Oh no. He's done. Finished. That's it. He's going to jail.

"It was just a slight misunderstanding, officer. It's no big deal," Christian says, not even breaking a sweat.

You gotta be fucking kidding me! Is he serious?! Now those other two cops who entered the building are going to get the _real_ story from Jeremy! Then they are all going to come out and cuff up my fiancé and I'll have to watch him be whisked away in the squad car! _Oh no!_ I _really_ start to panic. Christian grabs me tightly and tries to hold me still.

" _Stop_ ," he whispers in my ear. Suddenly, Taylor joins the bunch.  
"Is everything okay, Sir?" Taylor murmurs to Christian. Christian nods to reassure him. _Lies! It's not okay, Taylor!_

Slowly, I begin to see people filing out from the party. _Fuck! What's going on?_ I check my watch and see that the gathering is set to end right now anyway, and I hope that this is the reason why people are leaving and not because my crazy ass fiancé ruined everything.

"I'm certain that it's no big deal, Mr. Grey. This is all just a part of protocol," the officer reassures him. _Yeah, he says that now, but wait until his other two cohorts come out here and reveal what Christian did to Jeremy!_ Shit, even I don't even know exactly what Christian did to Jeremy. I just know that he ended up on the floor after a loud crash!

I soon hear the back and forth chatter on the cops' walkie-talkies, and it all sounds like gibberish. I idly hope that they aren't speaking in code telling the cops outside to take Christian directly into custody. I so happen to turn my head away from my immediate surroundings and catch my friend Katie frantically running inside of the bowling alley. _Oh no – I hope Jeremy is okay._

I look up at Christian and see that he just witnessed what I saw.  
I give him an ' _I told so_ ' frown and then I roll my eyes at him, perturbed. _What a fine mess you just got us both into, Mr. Grey._

I really want to run inside right now and see what's going on, but Christian is gripping me tightly. Five minutes later, KB walks out of the bowling alley alone. Her and I lock eyes. I move while in Christian's grasp and he finally lets me loose. I quickly run to meet my friend half way in the parking lot.

"Katie…is Jeremy okay?" I murmur, deeply concerned.

"He's okay, but I'm going to take him to urgent care. He might have a concussion. I mean, Mr. Grey _did_ just bash his head into a table," KB says plainly. _Holy shit._ And I missed it all. I only saw the aftermath.

"I'm _so, so_ sorry about that," I apologize profusely to my friend.  
"Ana, it's not your fault. And for some unknown reason, Jeremy refuses to press charges against Mr. Grey," KB says bitterly.

 _Whoa – seriously?_ I gape at her. In an instant, she steps away from me and angrily marches towards my fiancé who is standing with the two officers and Taylor. _Holy crap!_ I am frozen in place, afraid to move.

I see her take the card out of Christian's hand then the back of her head starts to move as she is talking to him. Christian remains even keeled throughout and nods at her every so often, not uttering a word. She then walks away from him and comes towards me once again.

"I'm going to pull the car around and get Jeremy. I'll keep you informed," KB says calmly.  
"Katie, again…I'm sorry," I say from the bottom of my heart.

"Ana – it's okay. I don't know why Mr. Grey jumped the gun like that…assuming that this note was for you. He obviously has issues. I can't work for a man that resorts to violence so quickly. I just gave him my verbal resignation," KB says with no emotion present in her face.

What! I gape at her. _She just quit!_ And I instantly feel worse than shit.  
"Katie…" She cuts me off mid way.

"It's okay, Ana. I just didn't appreciate how Mr. Grey was so quick to assume the worse and didn't talk things out with Jeremy like a gentleman. I sincerely hope that he doesn't treat you in the same manner," KB says with dread in her eyes.

 _Oh, hell no!_ I gape at her, truly offended.

"Absolutely not!" I snap at her. Relief floods her face.  
"Good. Well, I need to get Jeremy to a doctor. I'll text you tonight," Katie says.

In a sudden move, Katie pulls me in for a hug. I'm reluctant to hug her back because the girl just insinuated that Christian beats on me. I'm highly upset over the assumption.

As Katie heads off, I gear to rejoin Christian, Taylor, and Christian's two uniformed baby sitters. Before I can approach them, Donovan intercepts me.

Oh no.

"Ana."

Oh shit. He's about to fire me. I internally begin to freak out.  
"Donovan, I'm so sorry…"

"Ana, it's no big deal. In fact, it's funnier than shit," he says, trying to restrain his laughter. I gape at him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to knock Jeremy upside his head. That was absolutely awesome. I was standing right there when it happened, too," he chuckles. Again, it still does not compute. _Why is Donovan making light of this?_

"Look Ana, everything is fine. It was just a simple misunderstanding. John is good with everything, I'm good, Jeremy's good. As soon as the cops clear everyone to leave, go home and enjoy the holidays. Everything is fine – _really_ ," Donovan says with a reassuring smile. I rapidly blink at him.

Is this for real? _No, it can't be._ I mean…my fiancé just crashed our employee-only holiday party, bashed one of my boss' faces in, and the cops got called. Now, I'm being told that everything is completely fine, and oh…' _Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and we'll see you again in a couple of weeks'_?!

Is Christian a mob boss or something?

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. This was a difficult one to nail down. To my surprise, being on break from work mostly hindered my progress haha!_**

 ** _I took a PMer's advice from a while ago and started a Pintrest board for B &P. I will continue to load the board with things that inspire certain scenes of the story. I even pinned the inspiration for Ana's dress in the GEH holiday party scene. You can find my page under the "StorieTella" username (Hint: Add that username after a slash at the end of the url). _**

**_So, what did you think about chapter 38? What would you like to see more of? Please give me your feedback in the review section. Thanks for reading, everyone! – ST2_**

* * *

 ** _PS – For those who were wondering in the previous chapter why Flynn focused on Christian's career and not Ana's: It's because Ana expressed her understanding concerning the importance of Christian remaining plugged in at all times. Flynn was simply making a blanket statement until he saw the look on Ana's face. Otherwise, no one would have been pointed out as a violator of this precept. There was no preexisting drama in the area. I simply wanted to show the more 'understanding' side of Ana. I wrote it that way on purpose, yet my readers continue to think that these sessions were aimed to pin everything on Christian. That wasn't my intent. Apparently, I can't persuade the minds of my readers no matter how I write the dialog, haha!_**


	39. Chapter 39 - Stand by Your Man

**_A/N: Warning – This chapter is sexually explicit due to a little yuletide nookie. ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – Stand by Your Man**

Friday night, I sit alone in my study on the second floor – ' _the study_ ' formerly known as ' _the playroom_ '.

My head hasn't stopped spinning since the moment I saw Christian standing over a fallen Jeremy. Not too long ago, I received a text message from KB saying that Jeremy will be perfectly fine, and the only thing he's suffering from is a sore ass from the tumble. He did not have a concussion – _thank God_. But still, it doesn't take away from the fact that Christian stirred up things in a major way at my company's holiday gathering.

According to eyewitnesses, Christian was extremely pissed when he stormed in. However, he didn't slam Jeremy's head as hard as it sounded inside of that hollow bowling alley. Donovan told police that if Mr. Grey truly wanted to hurt Jeremy, he certainly could have.

Apparently, Christian only wanted answers – and he saw Jeremy the moment he entered the building. When Christian confronted Jeremy about the note, Jeremy allegedly responded with some stupid off-color remark, as he is quite known for in the office. Perhaps Jeremy felt brave being that Donovan was standing right there with him. Anyway, Christian wanted to show Jeremy that he wasn't here for Jeremy's bullshit.

After Christian grabbed Jeremy by the collar and smashed his face against the table, Jeremy tried to stand back up straight too quickly. As a result, Jeremy lost his footing and then fell backwards, which is what everyone in the bowling alley saw.

At this point, one in Christian's and my predicament would be sweating bullets while waiting to see if the prosecution decides to press charges against Christian. However, Christian isn't just your average _Joe Schmoe_. I've personally met the DA at a charity function with…you guessed it, _Christian Trevelyan Grey_. So no, the county will _not_ be pressing charges against my fiancé.

So other than the utter embarrassment of my fiancé playing the part of the _ultimate party crasher_ , the only headache still residing in me is that Katie Burns quit her job. She obviously had so much animosity against what she thought Christian had done to her _supposed boyfriend_ that she felt the need to quit a job that she's been working at for almost four years. Why? And who's going to hire her making the kind of money she was making at GEH? I really hope she comes to her senses and begs for her job back. _Says the one who quit GEH before Katie did._

Shit – where did that come from?! Does it make me hypocritical for being upset at Katie for leaving GEH in the lurch when I pretty much did the very same thing weeks prior? Nope – it's not the same thing. Hell, I gave my notice well in advance. I quit because I wanted to work in publishing. I've _always_ wanted to work in publishing. _But GEH has SIP and you still left, Steele._

Okay – _why_ are my own thoughts turning against me! What in the hell's going on?! Look, I couldn't stay at GEH after what Christian did. Remaining at GEH would have given Christian permission to continue manipulating everything around me.

First, it was the car. Then, it was the support manager position. Next, it was the loft. After that, it was Sparky when he didn't feel like explaining to me the reason why he was afraid for me to be pregnant. Hell…I needed to draw the line somewhere! Christian needs to know that using his money and power to control my life instead of talking things through with me is absolutely unacceptable. _Unacceptable_.

So, why do I feel so… _crummy_? Granted, I thought that my job at ECP was at risk until Donovan approached me and reassured me that management chalked up the entire situation to an honest misunderstanding. A _misunderstanding_ that could have been easily avoided had I:  
a. Never taken that fucking note in the first place  
b. Informed Christian that Jeremy was dating Katie  
c. Never left GEH

If I never left GEH, Katie would still have her job. And I… _well_ …what would've happened to me? See, there's the rub. Would I be happy still working at GEH? Well, _no_ – because I'd always wonder ' _what if_ '. So now that I've been away from GEH for a month, what's the verdict?

Well, let's weigh out the pros and cons…shall we? The folks at ECP are wonderful. I absolutely look up to John Fisher. He's a _great_ leader that inspires the very best out of everyone who works for him. But _hell_ …so does Christian. In fact, Christian is an exceptional natural-born leader.

On the flip side, Donovan and Jeremy are good bosses. I know that once Liza returns, we will continue to work well with one another. The lack of a big budget isn't a deal breaker for me. Not having the _sexy_ job title doesn't scare me away. So with that all aside, what's the differentiator?

Perhaps it's ECP's lack of community involvement. And what about the way that John, Donovan, and Jeremy simply brushed off the incident with Christian? _What's up with that?_ Granted, the most Jeremy walked away with was a bruised bottom and a bruised ego to match. Don't get me wrong – I am _thrilled_ that my fiancé didn't get arrested and that I did not lose my job.

One could accuse Christian of infiltrating a private party, but the bowling alley wasn't closed to the public, nor did ECP have a special room that separated us from the general population. Still, ECP did not react logically to the situation. At the very least, I should have been talked to about my role in that whole ordeal. I literally allowed my personal drama to spill at a work function.

And as ironic as this may sound, John Fisher and ECP could learn a thing or two about management and running a company from Christian Grey and GEH. Sure, Christian was the one who busted into John's party and went ape shit. It was only because Christian could. You better believe nothing like that would _ever_ occur at any function associated with the GEH name. And if it did, Christian would see to it that no one would never hear from the involved parties ever again.

So with all of those factors out in the open, can I still find my joy climbing slowly up the ladder at ECP? First of all, I love books – _period_. Every manuscript I pick up and read puts a smile on my face. It's a reminder of everything that I strived for. _This_ is what I went to college for. _This_ is what brought me to Seattle in the first place. My love for books brought me here to meet the love of my life. The love of my life so happens to be a _rush-to-judgment_ , _emotionally haywire_ , _insufferable_ man. But he's all mine and I wouldn't have him any other way. _I wonder if Christian is still in his study._

Just before I am able to get out of my chair to see what the man is up to, my cellphone rings. Lacy? _Shit, KB must've called and told her everything that happened._ I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Hello," I answer the call.  
"Goodness, Ana! What the hell's going on? Katie told me that Mr. Grey attacked her guy at your company party and the cops were called!" Lacy says in complete and utter disbelief. I sigh, not in the mood to discuss this.

"I kept that stupid note that Jeremy gave to Katie…God knows why. Christian found it and assumed that Jeremy wrote it to me, and the rest as they say _is history_ ," I summarize in a tone drenched in sarcasm.

"And Katie quit her job? Why would she do that?" Lacy says, unable to comprehend.  
"Because she thinks that Christian is a violent psychopath – which _he isn't_ ," I snap. The very thought boils my blood. Christian is very territorial and protective when it comes to me. _That's all_. And I still can't believe that Katie would even suggest that Christian could be abusing me. Hell – maybe Christian doesn't need her ass working for his company after all. _Good riddance._

"I know he's not! Katie even said that Mr. Grey didn't even hurt the guy. So why did she still quit?" Lacy asks.  
"She jumped the gun after accessing the situation for five fucking minutes, Lacy!" I say, appalled.

"Oh my gosh! And then she goes on this rant about trying to find Gunther and getting to the bottom of why he quit in the first place, and how she has a hunch that Mr. Grey was one hundred percent behind that! I hope she doesn't make yet _another_ stupid mistake!" Lacy says in the same outraged tone. _Fuck – I forgot all about Gunther!_ A pang suddenly hits my stomach.

The last thing Christian needs is Katie joining forces with Gunther in Portland and ushering in some _smear campaign_ against Christian and his company. This is one surprise that Christian doesn't need. I would never forgive myself if I allowed this to fester without keeping him in the loop.

….

"Hey," Christian greets, glancing up from his laptop while I saunter into his study.

" _Hey_ ," I respond in a soft voice. I come around Christian's desk and lean up against it approximately a foot away from him. I place my palms flat on the surface behind me.

"Are you still mad at me?" he says, appearing leery of my presence. I give him a perplexed look.  
"I'm not mad, Christian. What makes you think that?" I respond. He furrows a brow.

"You're _not_ mad? I mean…you've hardly spoken a word since we left that parking lot hours ago," he says.  
"Well…it was a lot to process," I say with an awkward smile. He continues studying me intently. I continue.

"I thought that you _really_ hurt Jeremy. If he got hurt and if you got arrested, I…I wouldn't know what to do," I pour out. The thought of my fiancé in jail brings an ill feeling in my belly. Christian smirks at me, amused.

"Ana, I wouldn't have spent a moment in a jail cell. As you know, I am well acquainted with the chief of police, the mayor, the district attorney, and a few judges. Besides, I didn't even scratch the idiot. I only wanted to startle him after he began posturing in front of his friend. I wonder where those very same balls were when he ran out of that coffee shop months back like the little bitch that he is," Christian says with a look of severe distaste. And although I want to scold him for his remark, I stifle a grin at the irony.

"Have you heard from Katie?" Christian asks with a straight face. _Shit._  
"Yes. She said that Jeremy is fine. Just a sore rear end from his fall," I inform him.  
"Just as I expected. Whoever called the police blew this up to be way more than what it was. I just got off the phone with John Fisher not too long ago," Christian says matter-of-factly. _What! What was Christian doing talking to the president of my company?_ I am stunned.

" _Y–_ you talked to John?" I stutter.  
"In fact, he called _me_. Fisher had nothing but wonderful things to say about you working at ECP. Anyhow, he wanted me to know that he reprimanded the employee who called the authorities. It was someone who wasn't even in the room when the incident occurred. Not sure why Fisher felt the need for me to know that tidbit – but I have a hunch. He also reiterated how the incident was no reflection on you," Christian tells me. I frown at him. What's this _hunch_ of his?

"Between you and me – I have a feeling that Fisher is eyeing the lead position at SIP with all of the rumors swirling about Roach potentially retiring," Christian says, rolling his eyes. Whoa – is he serious?

"Why would John want to work at SIP? ECP is the number one publishing house in Seattle. It makes no sense," I say, flabbergasted – because _it doesn't_. Taking a position at SIP would be several steps down for John. _Says the girl who took several steps down herself._ Stop that shit, brain!

"For one, he would be making much more money working for me. He would also have a bigger budget to do the type of marketing that he wants to do. Fisher isn't dumb. He knows that anything under the GEH umbrella is as good as golden. However, if by chance I do need to replace Roach, I'm holding out on the job's rightful owner. She just needs to come to her senses first," he says with a wink. I gape at him as he takes a sip of water from the glass sitting on his desk.

"Christian, you know that I can't run SIP," I say, brushing off the notion.  
"No, Ana. I know that you _can_ run SIP. You didn't think that you could manage being my support manager, but you exceeded even your own expectations. You excel at everything that you put your mind to," he says with a sincere look in his eye.

His unbinding faith in me leaves me speechless. This man believes in me more than I believe in myself. And now with John possibly entertaining the thought of leaving ECP and working for Christian, should I be having second thoughts about staying on board of a potential sinking ship? Should I beat Fisher to the punch? _No Ana – don't take the head job at SIP._ Even my subconscious is in agreement. _Now to change the subject to something even more – unpalatable._

"You asked me earlier about Katie. I think you need to have a talk with her. You didn't say much of anything at all to her when she was giving you her verbal notice that she was quitting," I tell him. And I idly wonder if I said enough to prompt Christian into action and avoid revealing any additional information that would break my vow from months ago to Lacy.

 _'Gunther made me promise not to share that information, or it could cost him his new job. Please, please don't share this with Mr. Grey.'_

Oh no – let's hope that it doesn't come to that. Katie needs to get off of her high horse. She had no business shoving that note in my hand. The contents of that note should have remained between her and Jeremy. I still to this day don't know what that note says, nor do I care to find out.

"Katie has made her choice, Ana. If she doesn't feel confident working for me and my company anymore, there's nothing I can do to change that," Christian says plainly.  
"Maybe _apologize_?" I say, shrugging my shoulders, He scoffs at me.

" _Apologize_? What for…because her boyfriend didn't answer my question and was being a smart ass? Why should I have to apologize for that?" Christian says, perplexed. I wince at him.  
"You manhandled him, Christian. You didn't have to do that," I try and reason with him. And I immediately know that reasoning with him is a complete waste of breath.

"And you didn't have to take the fucking note in the first place, Ana!" Christian scolds. I look down, ashamed.  
"I know. I'm sorry," I say, lifting up my eyes in a sincere apology.

"And I'm sorry for not giving you the head's up that Jeremy and Katie were dating," I add. Christian looks at me, stunned.

"You…actually apologized about something? I'm usually the one who fucks up," he murmurs in disbelief. He truly looks beside himself. I smirk at him.

"See – I'm trying _too_ ," I say sweetly. He takes me by the arm and pulls me into his lap. He kisses my forehead.

"I know," he says tenderly.

"Christian, talk to Katie. _Please_. Let her know that you're not the violent man that she thinks you are. Call her into your office at GEH if she hasn't gone anywhere for the holidays," I urge him.

"Why bother? _She_ quit," he argues. Fuck. Well, here goes nothing.

"I heard that Katie has some theory as to why Gunther Lewis really quit. She may be reaching out to him soon," I say. There. I hope I said enough without saying much. Christian bows backwards to get a better look at me while I remain on his lap.

"What do you know, Ana?" he says in a quiet, ominous tone. _Oh no._ I roll my eyes.

"Christian…please," I sigh.  
"Has Lewis reached out to you?" he says with a newly formed deep ' _V_ ' housed in between his brows. Shit!

"No! Never!" I declare adamantly with an elevated voice. Christian's face softens slightly. But I still don't feel relieved. _He's going to make me spill, and I can't lie to him._  
"What do you know?" he slowly asks me once again. _Yep – I'm not out of the woods yet, just as I suspected._

"Christian – does it matter what I think I know?" I say, prolonging the inevitable. _Please Grey, let this go. Don't make me break my word to Lacy._

"I asked, didn't I?" he says with a displeased look on his face. _Fuck, it's no use._ I try to rise from his lap, but he holds me steady, preventing me from doing so. He tilts my chin up and to the side so he is able to arrest my reluctant blue eyes with his determined grays. There is no escaping this man.

"I heard that you forced Gunther to quit," I simply say. He continues to look at me with expectation.  
" _And?_ " he prompts. Shit! Shit! Shit! Why is he doing this?

"He's working with a GEH affiliate in Portland and his job is on the line if he says anything about it. Look Christian, I don't want Gunther to lose his job. What happened with us happened a _long time_ ago," I plead with him. He continues to study me. After a few beats, he breaks his silence.

"So…knowing what you know, do you think that it would be in Lewis' best interest to join forces with Miss Burns for any potential, ill-conceived retaliation against me?" Christian poses the question with narrowed eyes. I sigh and my eyes glide downward.

"No – I guess not," I say in a low voice.

"Lewis is doing very well in Portland. In fact, he's doing better there than he ever could in Seattle. I don't foresee him changing course. Any sudden move on his part would be a dire mistake," Christian says confidently.

Holy shit. Now, I am _really_ starting to think that my fiancé is some type of mob boss. And I have questions… _many_ questions. However, I decide to drop the topic of Gunther altogether. _As long as Gunther is happy where he is, I should have no concern about how Christian managed to remove him from Grey House and forced him to move to Portland._

Still, I wished that things between Christian and Katie would turn around. The whole ordeal has left a sour taste in my mouth. Well – there's still the whole _Kate_ and Christian thing, which I should be more concerned about. I'm anxious for the New Year and the next visit with Dr. Flynn. I have a feeling that Christian's relationship with my friends, especially with Kate will be a hot topic of discussion.

….

I feel a warm nose nuzzling against my cheek. I moan. My eyes peer open slightly, and the dim morning light pours in. _Geez, I'm tired. And sore._ I've _never_ had a Christmas Eve night quite like last night.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Steele," Christian murmurs sweetly into my ear. I can feel his naked body pressed against my back, and it's a more than welcomed wakeup call. In fact, it's my absolute favorite way to wake up – snuggled up tightly in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Grey," I say ever so quietly through the fatigue.  
"I'm excited to show you the rest of your presents," he says with a boyish sparkle.

Oh geez, I wonder what _Mr. Billionaire_ has up his sleeve. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll _way_ exceed the model glider plane and the solar powered model helicopter that I got for him. I even considered purchasing him a skydiving experience, but I couldn't stomach that. Although knowing Christian, he's probably already done that in his lifetime.

 _What do you get for the man who has everything? Hmm…_ Well, I did give him…something new last night, which he thoroughly enjoyed. In fact, he enjoyed it a little _too much_. Oh well, let's see what Grey wants me to see so badly.

"Okay, so... do you want me to get up now?" I say. And as I prepare to sit up, Christian rolls on top of me and pins me down to the bed. I giggle.

"Not so fast, Miss Steele. I would like to make love to my beautiful fiancée first. Then presents…then breakfast," he purrs. _Oh my._

"Christian – I'm still sore from last night," I quietly chuckle.  
"I know…we did get a little too carried away last night," Christian smirks sensually.

"And my ass is still sore…outwardly and inwardly. I don't know what I was thinking giving you… _that_ for Christmas," I wince. Christian laughs a hearty laugh. I narrow my eyes at him, not amused.

….

 _Last night…_

 _I decide to share a tradition with Christian that my mom and I have. Every Christmas Eve, Carla and I each open just one present._

 _Christian had me open a box that contained a beautiful bracelet. On the bracelet dangled charms signifying some of our 'firsts.' I absolutely adore it! I hug Christian tightly at the thought that he has put into his special gift for me. It's not until I think about my gift that Christian is about to open that I idly wonder what charm he will find for this very next 'first'. I shudder at the thought._

 _"What's this?" Christian says after I abruptly pull him into our bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed.  
"Open it," I whisper bashfully. He narrows his eyes at me with amusement. He quickly rips the festive wrapping paper off, revealing a small box with a photo and some writing. He gasps._

 _"Why, Miss Steele – is this lube?"  
I nod shyly._

 _"What do you want me to do with this?"  
I shrug my shoulders.  
"Ana, you'll have to use your words, baby. I'm not a mind reader."_

 _Shit, why is he making me spell this out? This is so…embarrassing!_

 _"You often speak about um…finally claiming my ass. Well, tonight's the night, Mr. Grey. Merry Christmas," I beam shyly._

….

"I absolutely _loved_ my present, Anastasia. And well…you were technically an anal virgin," he reasons.  
"I know, but I didn't know that it was going to be… _like that_. We've tried other things… _back there_. I thought that I was ready," I sigh. I feel my face gradually heating up in embarrassment. He smiles sweetly at me.

"It won't hurt like that next time. We'll also try a different lube with a numbing agent," he vows with a smirk. _What?!_ I suddenly feel shy as he stares down at me.

He plants a kiss on my neck before glancing back down at me. "Why are you so nervous discussing sex?" he asks.  
"I…I don't know," I say truthfully.

"Anastasia, I am going to be your husband in less than four months. Nothing should be off limits. You should never be ashamed to discuss sex with me. You need to feel open to tell me what you like and don't like. That's all a part of communicating. You know…like what Flynn preaches," he says with an ironic smirk. I grin up at him.

"I know. Its just…sex is still so new to me. You're way more experienced at it than I am," I murmur.  
"Well – I don't know, Miss Steele. Seems that you've more than caught up. You and I do have sex quite often. We should be way past the preliminaries by now," he winks at me before smacking a kiss on my lips.

"You're right. We _do_ have a lot of sex," I giggle. As a playful gesture, I wiggle my hips underneath him. He grins at my gumption.

"So tell me, Miss Steele. What do you like that we do? And please, don't hold back," he says silkily. And after the words are spoken, he begins to kiss me softly on my neck. Oh my – he has this innate ability to turn me on so quickly.

"I like… _that_ ," I breathe out.  
" _Mmm_ – what else do you like, Bunny?" he says in between kisses. _Oh my._

"I love it when you kiss me all over. And I love it when you play with my sex with your mouth," I exhale.

"Oh? You love it when I eat your pussy, baby?" he purrs. Holy shit!  
"Christian!" I snap, laughing in utter disbelief at his lewd choice of words.

"Well, that's exactly what it is, Ana. Don't flower it up or sugarcoat it. Hey – I love it when you suck my cock and it glides down deep in your throat," he says matter-of-factly. _Really Grey?! Where's my romantic fiancé from only a few moments ago?_ I gape at him.

"Ana, stop being so prissy. I want you to tell me exactly what you like. I want to do everything that you like to you… _right now_ ," he hums. _Oh fuck._ I immediately begin to pulsate down below. His promise ignites everything within me. _Soreness, be damned._

Well, in honor of the good Dr. Flynn's advice of _communication, communication, communication_ – here goes nothing.

"Go down on me… _please_ ," I whisper my request with intense desire. And for some reason, I don't feel ashamed anymore based on the way that he looks back at me.

Without saying a word, he glides down my body, taking the covers along with him. He sporadically kisses my bare skin on the way. _Oh, my._ He stops at his destination, as his mouth and tongue slowly possess my sex.

" _Ah_!" I cry out, throwing my head back in ecstasy. And with each moan and groan, he intensifies his ministrations on me. Oh…I can't contain myself. He just…does things to me. I can't explain it. Slowly, he sticks a finger, then two in me.

"You're about to come. I can feel you," he announces before placing his mouth back on me. And I do just that. I cry out my orgasm as his mouth wrings out every drop from me.

"Mmm baby…you taste _so sweet_ ," I hear him purr down below. After a few beats, he kisses my body all the way back up until our eyes meet again. I can barely keep mine open, I am still reeling.

"What else do you like," he murmurs. Before I can answer, his mouth claims mine. I can taste myself all over his tongue. _Oh…I want him so badly._ Our lips finally part and he looks at me for an answer.

"I love it when you slowly fill me up and take me," I say in barely a whisper. I am still shaking underneath him.

"Go ahead. Show me," he challenges me. _Oh fucking my._ I reach down below and take his erection into my hands. _Oh…the feel of him. I will never get enough of him – ever._

Closing my eyes, I spread my legs further apart and I arch my knees back. I position myself accordingly as I place his tip right on my labia. This is the part that I enjoy the most – the initial impact. The moment right before we truly become one. It's that first feeling of fullness that I absolutely crave. Every time always feels like the first time with this glorious man.

I still as I anticipate him claiming me. I gradually reopen my eyes and find him looking down intently at me. He's waiting on _me_. _What?_ I give him a perplexed gaze.

"You like playing with my tip, Ana," he says at me, amused. I roll my eyes at him.  
" _No Christian_ , I…"

He slams into me. Hard.

" _Ah!_ _That_! That's what I like!" I cry out. He stills.  
"You like that?" he says, goading me. Oh, you arrogant little…

He pulls back and slams into me once more.

" _Ah_! Yes!" I cry out again. He laughs at me. _What? Laughter?_ And I feel peeved, but my libido tells my pride to _get the hell over it_.

"You want me to make love to you like I originally intended? You want me to take it slow?" he purrs. Nuh uh, Grey. Nope. Not today.

" _No_ ," I say through gritted teeth. He winces at me.  
"You…you don't want to make love?" he says. And the look on his face appears…what – _hurt_? I glare at him, and he bows backwards, shocked at my harsh expression. I mean business now. Well, my _inner goddess_ means business. Seems that she has now taken over.

"No. I want you to fuck me senseless, Christian," I say, unwavering. He looks shocked.

"Ana…"  
"What?"  
"You're still sore, baby," he pleads.  
"I don't care. I'm hot and bothered and I want to be fucked well. _Please_."

And by the shocked expression on his face, it appears that there is no end to _me_ astonishing _him_.

"' _Fucked well'_? Well…okay, then. We aim to please," he says, as if saying, ' _Well, it's your funeral, Toots_.'

He starts to move. Fast. He rapidly picks up speed even more. _Oh yes!_ My inner goddess is on top of the world. He's giving it to me exactly how I asked him to. Soon, Christian has the heels of my feet brushing against his ears as he pounds deeply inside of me. _I can feel him in my belly._

" _Ahhh!_ Fuck me, Tiger! _Please_!" I cry out.  
"Oh Ana! Oh shit! _Oh_!" he groans.  
" _Christian!_ " I scream.

Pretty soon, we are both glistening in sweat. His mouth is agape, frozen in the ' _Ah_ ' formation as he moves like a fine work of art. Each lean muscle and sinew on his perfect body is set into motion. I meet him at every fast and intense thrust. _Yes, I am fucking him back!_

"Oh, Baby! _Fuck_ – you're mad! _Ah_!" he calls out in between poundings. Suddenly, my inner goddess takes control of my words and I blurt out something that I would _never_ normally say.

" _Oh, Christian – I love it when you come deep inside of my pussy!_ "  
" _Ah!_ Oh shit! Oh shit… _Ana!"_

He loses it. I've never seen him lose it like that before. _Ever_. It's a sight that sends me over the edge. I lose it watching _him_ lose it. I come – spectacularly.

" _Ah…ahhhh_!" I cry out.  
"Ana…shit! _Fuck_!" he grunts. He pumps inside of me, letting go of every single drop – trembling while inside of me as I quake around him.

" _Oh my God_ ," he gasps in my ear. I moan as I feel his lips brush against my ear.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." He says the words softly in staccato.  
His words force my lips to curl into a satisfactory smile.

"I love you," I murmur.  
"Oh, baby…words can't describe how much _I_ love _you_ ," he answers back adoringly, still appearing to be out of breath.

Our lips connect for a loving, passionate kiss.

….

 _More._

The word rings endlessly in my head as Christian and I sit at the breakfast bar eating omelets and drinking mimosas. Christmas tunes play softly in the background and we both don comfortable lounging clothes.

This morning was truly overwhelming. It started with the sex in bed, followed by a very, um… _intense_ shower. And just when I thought that was enough, Christian takes me downstairs to the parking garage to unveil my presents.

Both _enormous_ gifts had two gigantic silver, shimmery bows placed on top. A silver 2012 BMW 5 Series – _'it's the safest car on the market'_ , says Christian – and a white 2012 Audi R8. _An R8! Like Christian's!_ I still can feel my face forming that permanent stunned expression from the moment I saw that Christian had indeed bought me an R8.

 _I needed_ _ **a**_ _car, Grey – not_ _ **two**_ _cars!_ But as everyone knows well, Christian Grey does _nothing_ half-assed. He goes balls out. Thankfully, I gave him my gifts first or I would have told him not to open mines at all. _Sheesh, Grey – way to make me look inadequate in the gift-giving department!_

 _More._

Why is that word still in my head?! What else can I give him? He needs _nothing_. He has _everything_. And in fact, this man has given _me_ everything in return – not just materialistic. I recall that he changed for me…even before really getting to know who I truly was. He put his lifestyle aside… _for me_. Something that was apart of his very being. Have I sacrificed the very same? What would be considered a _true sacrifice_ for him?

"Ana," he says, ceasing my thoughts.  
"What?" I say, startled.  
"What's on your mind?" he asks. Oh no. I could say ' _nothing_ ', but it wouldn't be the truth. _Should I sacrifice my sacred thoughts?_

I tighten my lips.  
"Ana – talk," he commands, looking at me. I close my eyes. _Here goes nothing._

"You've given me so much, Christian. I…I don't have anything to give you," I say quietly. He closes his eyes as if pained. When he reopens them, he stands and walks over to me. He takes me by the hand, forcing me to rise from the barstool and join him standing.

"Ana…baby…you've given me _everything_ ," he says with sincere gray eyes. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Like what?" I ask, curious.

"For starters – the most precious gift of them all: _Yourself_. No other man has ever had the honor or the pleasure of experiencing you like I have," he says fondly. I look down, smiling shyly. Oh – _that_.

"Nor will any other man ever have the opportunity now that I have taking you off of the market," he says proudly. I glance up at him, smirking.

"That's all?" I ask. _Surely it is._  
"Ana – you have made me the happiest man alive. If you do nothing else for me but continue to be mine, you have certainly done everything," he says, unwaveringly.

Does he mean that? Have I truly done _everything_ for him? Can he be any… _happier_?

And before I can give it another thought, he lowers his head down further and gently tilts my chin upward.

"You are my everything, Anastasia," he solemnly declares. I close my eyes at his words as his lips take mine.

….

Christian and I arrive at Bellevue for Christmas dinner with the Greys and the Trevelyans. The roster includes Grace and Carrick, Grandpa and Grandma Trevelyan, Mia, and Elliot. Kate is spending the holiday with Ethan and their family. Tonight, I decided on wearing a green chiffon dress since I've had my fill of the color _red_ this season.

"One hundred and four days!" Mia squeals after the two of us hug. I wince at her, confused by her declaration.

"One hundred and four days until your wedding day, silly!" Mia clarifies with a laugh. I giggle.

"Oh – _that_ ," I say, blushing. This crazy girl has a wedding countdown?! Hell, maybe I should do the same. April 7th will be here before we know it.

At the dinner table, Christian is to my right while Grandma Trevelyan is to my left.

"Oh, Ana – I've never seen Christian _so_ happy. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if he knocks you up immediately after the wedding," the elderly woman says in a sweet shaky voice. I turn beet red.

" _Oh_ …" I say embarrassed, trying not to choke on my wine.

"I got pregnant with Grace on my wedding night. I know that Christian is adopted and all, but he's a Trevelyan through and through…and those Trevelyan men know how to…"

"Mother…what are you telling Ana?" Grace stops her mother midsentence.  
"Mind your business, Grace," Mrs. Trevelyan scolds her daughter.

"Don't listen to her," Christian says, leaning over to me.  
"And you're not too old yet to take one across the knee, young man!" Mrs. Trevelyan lovingly shakes a finger at her grandson.  
"And there she goes…threatening people – _old bat_!" Grandpa Trevelyan interjects right beside her. The two _lovebirds_ bicker back and forth.

"Now you know where I get it from – the _across the knee_ business," Christian whispers in my ear.  
"Christian!" I scold quietly, slapping him on the knee. He laughs. Elliot watches the two of us from across the table, highly amused.

"Have you spoken to Kate at all today?" I ask Elliot.  
"We've only texted, but we plan on talking tonight," he says.

"How's the loft coming along?" I inquire. Elliot and Kate now reside in my old loft.  
"I dig it. Too bad I don't get to spend enough time there. I'm way too busy trying to finish up _your house_ in time for _your wedding_ ," Elliot says, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Well Elliot, if you're not up to it, perhaps I can hire someone else for the job," Christian says, plopping an olive from his martini into his mouth.

"Oh no – I'm not complaining one bit. Just keep showering me with your dough, Richie Rich, and I'll continue to make miracles happen," Elliot chuckles. Christian rolls his eyes at his brother and I laugh at the two of them.

 _They really do need to spend more time together._ I recall Christian telling me a long time ago that he went bike riding with Elliot one weekend. When was the last time they've done something together like that? Well…not since _we've_ been together. I need to change that.

"Elliot – you need to come by Escala and hang out with your brother from time to time," I blurt out. Christian narrows his eyes at me, visibly displeased at my suggestion.

"Look – I try, but your fiancé always claims to be way too busy for his big bro," Elliot soberly shrugs. _Oh boy, Grey – really?!_

"I am. I have a business to run and a wedding to plan," Christian says, all stiff and lifeless.  
"Christian is free next Friday night," I blurt out to Elliot. Christian glares at me and pinches my thigh underneath the table.

"Ouch!" I cry out, rubbing my thigh.  
"I'm sure you and I already have plans on that day, Anastasia," Christian says to me, none too pleased.

"No…we _don't_ ," I say, frowning at him, still rubbing my thigh. _I can't believe he just pinched me!_  
"Friday night it is!" Elliot says excitedly.  
"Good!" I say, satisfied.

Christian isn't happy in the slightest, but I don't care. He needs to be around some testosterone for a change. _Chill with the fellas. Hang with the homies._ Christian needs _guy-time_.

"Bring some guy friends over too. Maybe even have a few beers and shoot some pool," I throw out there.  
"Ana – _stop_ ," Christian says through gritted teeth.

"What a splendid idea, Ana! Let's turn up, little bro!" Elliot declares.  
" _Turn up_?" Christian mocks, disgusted.  
"What's this? A guys' night out on Friday?" Carrick eagerly calls from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, pops – but I said _turn up_ , not _turn in_ , old man," Elliot teases his father. There's some laughter at Carrick's expense.  
"Well, I um… _turned up_ in my day, Elliot. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two," Carrick says, buffing his nails against his shoulders. We all laugh.

"Leave the fun to the kids, Carrick. You have no business hanging out with anyone under fifty," Grandpa Trevelyan says, breaking his silence. Everyone at the table bursts out in laughter, even Carrick.

"Hey Ana – maybe you, me and Kate can do a girls' night at the same time over at Kate's loft!" Mia exclaims excitedly.  
"Awesome idea, Mia. I'll invite Lacy," I concur. Christian narrows his eyes at me.

" _Girls' night_?" Christian says to me, not amused.  
"Yes, Christian – _girls' night_. While you have _guys' night_ ," I try to reason with him. Christian's not buying it.

"Trust me, Christian. You'll want to let Ana have a girls' night out. Because when she returns back home to you, you'll have to beat her off with a stick she'll be so hot for you," Grandpa Trevelyan blurts out. _Oh no!_ Laughter fills the room once again, but I am blushing red holding my hand over my mouth.

"Yes sir'ree, he is right on the money there! Especially after she sees the male dancers," Grandma Trevelyan calls out.

I'm done. Absolutely done. This family is nuts. Maybe even more crazy than Carla. Elliot is practically crying on the table and Mia's face is between her lap – both of them laughing hysterically. Christian looks petrified.

"Mother!" Grace calls out, utterly appalled. Carrick tries to contain himself for the sake of his wife, but he can't help himself. He's laughing uncontrollably.

"No male dancers!" Christian snaps at me.  
" _Okay_!" I say, placating him through the laughter in the room.

"What about the bachelorette party?" Mia calls out.  
"Nope. _Never_ ," Christian says after the laughter die down. This isn't a surprise. I really don't care for male dancers anyway.

"Wait a minute – Ana can't see male dancers?" Elliot says to his brother, shocked at the revelation.  
" _No_ ," Christian says, unwavering.  
"What do you think I'm getting you for you for your bachelor party, dude? Female strippers!" Elliot says, laughing.

"Elliot!" Grace scolds her eldest son.  
"Not interested," Christian replies to his brother with an intense frown.

"No, no – Elliot. You know that Christian wouldn't like that," Mia says adamantly.  
"How do you know, Mia? Hey Ana – is that a problem for you…Christian having strippers at his bachelor party?" Elliot says, throwing the question to me. _Shit_! Why is Elliot putting me on the spot? And why are we talking about this _here_ – in front of the entire family?!

"Elliot – stop it!" Grace snaps at her son.  
"I just asked a question," Elliot says innocently.  
"Nobody is getting strippers," Christian says with finality.

"Why not?" Grandpa Trevelyan asks.  
"Dad!" Grace shouts. Oh no…this needs to stop.

"Grandpa – strippers have a habit of…putting their hands on people," Mia says, putting it as mildly as she can. _Oh shit…that's right!_ The light bulb instantly goes off in my head. And suddenly, I scan the table and everyone has the same expression as me on their faces – a look of clarity.

"That's _right_ ," Elliot murmurs, now finally getting it.

"Now you know that everyone at this table is well aware of my weird phobia of being touched," Christian whispers in my ear.  
My heart drops. I turn to him, looking into his pensive gray eyes with compassion.

"But you let me touch you now," I whisper. I gently place my hand on his cheek.  
"You are the exception, Anastasia – not the rule," he says sweetly to me.

I look over and quickly catch Grace gazing at the two of us. She's astonished and moved at the same time.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana continues trying to figure out what "more" means for Christian._**

 ** _But first, we have girls' night out with Ana, Kate, Mia, and Lacy. Then, Christian surprises Ana with a New Year's Eve trip to New York City. :)_**

 ** _Please review chapter 39. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	40. Chapter 40 - Love Is Stronger Than Pride

**Chapter 40 – Love Is Stronger Than Pride**

Early Friday evening, I enter the great room wearing blue jeans, a sweater and my charcoal gray The North Face winter jacket. From the sitting area, Christian who is in jeans and a t-shirt peers up from his iPad and stands as I walk in.

Immediately, he approaches me and pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. I wince in surprise.

" _What_?" I say, perplexed by the sudden move. He nuzzles my hair with his nose.  
"Don't go," he says with a pout. I giggle.

With the exception of an hour here and there where Christian had to work or take a business call in his study, we have been under each other all week. Christmas Day in Bellevue has been the only time that we've had others around us.

And of course there's Taylor, Mrs. Jones, Sawyer, and Ryan – another CPO on Christian's payroll here at Escala. However, they don't count since they don't really say much when Mr. Grey is in the room. _I've managed to have a few very insightful conversations with the staff whenever the boss man is away._

I think it'll be good for the two of us to spend the evening apart. Then Christian can bond again with his brother while I have some much-needed girl-time with Kate, Mia and Lacy.

"Christian – I'll be home tonight," I say, rolling my eyes while in his embrace. He pushes me back, holding me steady by my upper arms in order to get a better glimpse of me. He then narrows his eyes at me.

"Miss Steele…were you just rolling your eyes at me?" he murmurs. I blink my eyes. _How in the hell does he know that!_

"Um… _maybe_ ," I say quietly with a shy smile.

"I know you better than you think," he says in a silky voice.  
"I don't doubt that one bit, Mr. Grey," I say sweetly.

He pulls me in close and lovingly kisses me on the lips. Butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach. Will this man always make me feel this way?

"I'd rather spend the evening with you instead of Elliot and God knows who else he's bringing by here," he says with a highly displeased expression on his face. _Oh Fifty._

"Christian – we were together last night…and then the night before that. And also the night before that. Aren't you sick of me by now?" I say with a slight chuckle. He frowns.

"Never. I can never get enough of you, Miss Steele. Every moment with you is brand new," he says lovingly. And I want to swoon at his declaration. _Oh, Christian – what a romantic you are._

"You heard what Grandpa Trevelyan said at Christmas dinner. You'll have to beat me off with a stick the moment we reunite after spending some time apart," I giggle. Christian rolls his eyes, recalling the embarrassing moment at the dinner table before chuckling.

"Perhaps the _old me_ would have thoroughly enjoyed um… _beating you_. But the _new_ me simply wants love you like crazy and witness that beautiful smile plastered on your face permanently," he says. What is this man trying to do to me – give me a heart attack?! He's making it difficult for me to leave him for the evening. _Dammit, Grey!_

I loose my arms from his hold and rest my forearms on his shoulders.

"What have I done in my lifetime to ever deserve you?" I say, shaking my head from the inability to comprehend as much. He then wraps his arms around my waist, pressing my body against his.

"'I've often asked myself that question the other way around. You've made me the happiest man alive, Anastasia. And if it were just you and I left here on this earth, I'd desire nothing more," he says, steadfast with eyes enrapturing mine. I gasp. _Holy shit, Grey_. And at that moment, I want to call Kate, Mia and Lacy and tell them that girls' night isn't in the cards for me today. _I want to stay home with my man._

I clasp his hair, pulling his lips to mine. We pour our love and devotion into a slow, passionate kiss as time practically stands still for us. _My – I could just fall into him and remain for an eternity._ There's no end to my yearning for this man.

The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat startles the two of us, so we break apart.

"Sorry, Sir. Your brother is on his way up along with one other gentleman," Taylor announces. Taylor looks almost as embarrassed as I feel catching the two of us slobbing each other down like two lovesick teenagers. _I have to remember that other people roam around the penthouse as well._

Christian sighs an unenthusiastic sigh. He is so _not_ looking forward to guys' night.

"I guess I'll be heading out," I announce as Taylor marches towards the foyer to greet Christian's brother and friend.

"I don't want you driving tonight. Taylor will take you to Elliot and Katherine's loft," my fiancé says sternly. _He's joking, right?_ Kate lives like _nowhere_ from here.  
"Christian, I have two brand new cars sitting in the garage just waiting for me to _finally_ drive them," I say.

"Ana – I'm sure you'll be drinking with the girls and I don't want you driving yourself. This is nonnegotiable," he declares in his usual authoritative way. And I know not to argue with him. _He only wants me safe._

"Okay," I softly concede. A trace of satisfaction appears on his beautiful, strong face.  
"Text me when you are ready to come home and I'll send Taylor to come back and pick you up," he instructs. I give him a confused look.

"Why can't I just call Taylor myself?" I say simply.  
"Because, I want you to communicate with me first, Miss Steele. _Always_ ," he says, cut and dry. And his words are profound. It's more than just a ride home – it's a statement. A declaration.

 _No matter what the issue concerns, Christian wants me to always position him on the front line._ My lips curl into a loving grin. This man is truly my knight in shining armor. I don't know how he manages to make me love him just a little bit more than the day before…but he does. My eyes are tethered to his focused gray gaze.

"Hey – lovebirds! Chill!"

Elliot's abrupt greeting startles me. Both Christian and I turn and face him and his friend.

"Guys, this is my buddy, Derrick. He works at my construction company," Elliot introduces. Derrick has dark hair and is tall and young looking like Elliot and his brother. Christian and I approach the two of them. Elliot gives me a brief hug, while Derrick shakes Christian's hand.

"Derrick, this is my brother Christian and his fiancée, Ana. They are the ones keeping us busy daily over at that property off the coast," Elliot smirks to his friend. The friend's eyes grow round and wide.

"Oh wow – that's a gorgeous piece of land you have," Derrick says as the two of us shake hands.  
"Thank you," I beam at him. Derrick stares at me for a little too long. I don't realize right away that he's also holding my hand for _a little too long_ as well. It's not until I feel Christian tugging me into his side that I know that things are getting a little too… _awkward_. Derrick immediately lets my hand go and drops his gaze from me.

"I guess I'll be going, then," I announce, turning to Christian. My fiancé appears as if he's _really_ dreading my departure.

"Taylor!" Christian calls out, startling me, Elliot and Derrick.  
"Sir?" Taylor breezes in immediately.  
"Pull the car around for Miss Steele. She's headed over to my brother's and Miss Kavanagh's loft for the evening," Christian commands.  
"Yes Sir," Taylor concurs with a slight nod, and he immediately heads out to take the elevator down to the parking garage.

Elliot smirks over at his friend Derrick who seems quite impressed that someone can just bark orders like that and get things done. _Oh, to be Christian Grey._

"Well, gentlemen – don't do anything that I wouldn't do," I say to the three of them, smiling brightly.

"Don't you worry about us, Ana. I am going to have a blast destroying your fiancé in a game of billiards," Elliot says with a cocky confidence.  
"Don't bet on it," Christian counters with a smirk.

"You guys have fun!" I beam at the three of them.  
"We will!" Elliot calls back.

"I'll walk you to the elevator, Anastasia. Gentlemen, help yourself to refreshments. Elliot knows where everything is," Christian says before taking off towards the foyer with me. Midway, he takes me by the hand as we continue walking together in step. We come to a stop once we arrive at the elevator, which Christian calls for me.

"Don't stay away from me for too long, baby," he says silkily. I sigh. _He's too cute._  
"I'll try not to. And you try and have some fun tonight with your brother and his friend – _okay_?" I request with a loving smile. He briefly closes his eyes, as if irritated.

"Fine," he says through clinched teeth as the elevator pings open. I narrow my eyes at him.  
"And stop being so grumpy," I say, smoothing down his unruly copper hair.

"I can't help it. You're leaving and I have to be subjected to Elliot and his employee eating all of our food and drinking all of our beer," he feigns a pout. I giggle.  
"That's what it's for, Christian. For _company_. Elliot and Derrick are _company_. You should have _company_ more often," I say slowly in order for him to grasp the concept. However, Grey's having none of it.

I attempt to enter the elevator, but Christian quickly steps in before I do, hitting the stop button. I look at him, puzzled. Before I can question it, he pulls me inside of the elevator with him.

Without saying a word, he takes me in his arms and gazes at me lovingly before planting a solid kiss on my lips. I hum in satisfaction and he carefully pushes me back against the wall. His tongue finds my tongue and our kiss heats up by several notches. His hands move up and down my back and bottom while both of my hands thread wildly through his hair that I just tried to tame only a moment ago.

 _Oh my._ And I want him to take me right here in this elevator. Then I remember that Christian has company only a short distance away. I abruptly pull away from the kiss.

"I'll be back home tonight," I promise, breathless.  
"You'd better be. I love you, baby. Have fun and be careful," he murmurs as he pecks my lips three more times.  
"I will. I love you too," I whisper with intense longing.

I _really_ don't want to leave home now.

….

"Ryan Reynolds is so freaking hot!" Lacy gushes as the four of us girls sit on the sectional by the fireplace at Kate's loft.

I scan around the room, reminiscing about the night that Christian first brought me here to this very loft months ago. It was just after our first official date – right before we made love for the very first time. Or should I say _fucked for the very first time_. I still can't get over that I didn't tell him that I was still a virgin. I laugh to myself at the thought. _What in the hell was I thinking?_

"I personally prefer Ryan Gosling," I vaguely hear Mia say.  
"I'm with Lacy. Ana…what say you?" Kate says, abruptly pulling me back into the here and now.

"I don't know," I say, not even interested in the random topic. I don't know how the topic of attractive male actors came up. I'm too busy sipping on my glass of wine and nibbling on pimento cheese and thin crackers.

"Ana – surely you have a preference," Lacy says with a smirk.  
"Actually, I don't think that she's allowed to lust after anyone who's not named _Christian Grey_ ," teases Kate. Lacy and Mia giggle, leaving me stunned.

"Look ladies, I have eyes. It's just…I only have them for one man in particular," I say with a playful huff.  
"Which is how it _should_ be," Lacy says, backing me up.  
" _Boring_!" Kate says, pretending to gag. I roll my eyes at her and Mia laughs at the two of us.

"Have you guys ever seen that movie…" I hear Lacy say before my thoughts trail off once again. I enjoy hanging with the girls, but I can't help but think what Christian and the guys are up to. Maybe I should text him. _How to text my fiancé and look inconspicuous in front of my friends? Hmm._

"I have that movie on DVD. You girls want to see it?" Kate says. Lacy and Mia give Kate an enthusiastic ' _Yes'_ , while I nod my head absentmindedly. I have no clue what movie they are so eager to watch. I can only think of this being a great opportunity to text Christian in the background.

Perhaps Christian is having a good time at home with the boys and I just need to reengage with the girls and stop being so… _not present_.

Kate rises to retrieve the video in the nearby shelf and places the disc inside of the DVD player. When she turns on the television, the video begins to play.

"Guys, you know who's hotter than both Ryan Reynolds and Ryan Gosling combined? Clark. Nielson." Mia pants after speaking out the name.  
"Oh, he's my absolute favorite! He is _beautiful_!" swoons Lacy.

"He's fucking hot! As soon as his latest movie comes out on DVD, I'm getting it!" Kate calls out. I have no clue who these girls are talking about. _None whatsoever._ I guess being buried in books instead of turning on a television set doesn't help me to stay abreast on all of the up-and-coming movie stars.

"I told my boyfriend that if I ever meet Clark Nielson, I'd need a hall pass. I also told him that he could have a hall pass with Mila Kunis," chuckles Lacy. I narrow my eyes at her while Kate and Mia laugh. _I would never even kid about a 'hall pass' to Mr. Grey. He would literally flip his shit!_

"I'll go and grab another bottle of wine," Kate says as she makes her way towards the kitchen. Slowly, I slip my cellphone out of my purse and awaken it. To my surprise, I see a text from Christian. I smile recalling the change that I recently made to Christian's name in my contact list.

 ** _Love  
_** 8:50p: _Miss Steele, I hope that you  
are having a good time with your friends._

 _Aww, he's thinking about me too._ I smile shyly at the message.

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:09p: _So far, so good. How are things going  
with Elliot and Derrick?_

 ** _Love  
_** 9:10p: _I pulverized them both in billiards.  
They got sick of losing so they've  
since transitioned over to the Xbox,  
which I quite frankly suck at._

I giggle quietly.

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:10p: _You're not keen on video games, I know.  
By the way, Kate just put on some movie with  
Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock. _

**_Love  
_** 9:11p: _The Proposal. We have that movie here at home.  
I haven't watched it yet, though._

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:11p: _I'm kinda not in the mood to watch a movie right now._

 ** _Love  
_** 9:11p: _Well Miss Steele, what are you in the mood for?_

My inner goddess laughs a maniacal laugh.

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:12p: _I don't know Mr. Grey, but I am quite open to suggestions._

 ** _Love  
_** 9:12p: _Too bad you forced me to hang out with my big brother tonight  
or else you and I would be doing something more fun than watching  
movies._

 _Whoa – sweet lord._ I clench my thighs tightly together. However, rather than fan the flames, I decide to be the voice of reason.

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:12p: _Christian, you don't spend enough time alone with your family._

 ** _Love  
_** 9:13p: _I do. You are my family now too, Ana._

My heart skips a beat. _And he is my family as well._

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:13p: _I'm talking about Elliot. You need your brother  
in your life and he needs you._

 ** _Love  
_** 9:13p: _I need you more, baby._

Oh, my _…_

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:13p: _And I need you._

 ** _Love  
_** 9:14p: _Bunny, come home to me now. Please._

I pout at Christian's last message. He makes it so hard for me to say _no_. I'd rather be wrapped up in his strong arms right now than watching my three friends swoon over some Hollywood heartthrob. I have a real life heartthrob at home – and he _needs_ me.

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:14p: _What about Elliot and Derrick?_

 ** _Love  
_** 9:14p: _We'll call it a night. I'll send Taylor right now to pick you up._

 ** _Ana  
_** 9:15p: _What should I tell the girls?_

 ** _Love  
_** 9:15p: _"Goodnight."_

I suppress a laugh while rolling my eyes at the phone _._

"Ana, you're not even paying attention to the movie," Kate says with narrowed eyes. _Busted._

"We actually have this one at home," I say in my defense.  
"So, you've already seen it? Well why didn't you say so? I would've put something else on," Kate replies. I actually haven't seen the movie, but I don't feel like explaining myself.

"Its fine," I say, reassuring her.  
"Ana, I'll watch whatever you wanna watch," Mia adds.  
"No, this is fine," I say. _Oh, boy – how am I going to tell these girls that I am actually ready to leave?_

"Well if everyone is good with this, then please be quiet and let me watch it," Lacy says with a smirk. We laugh at her and return to being quiet.

I check my phone and no more texts from Christian. _Well, he did send the last one._ _Perhaps he's waiting on me?_ I decide to wait another 30 minutes before replying – that way, Christian will wait before sending Taylor to pick me up.

Fifteen minutes later, there is a buzz at the door. Kate looks around at me and the other two girls. _Shit – I bet that's Taylor._ When Christian says he's going to do something, he actually does it.

Kate walks up to the intercom and hits the call button.

" _Yes_!" she calls out.  
"I'm here to pick up Miss Steele," I hear Taylor's voice back through the speaker. Kate turns to look at me, perplexed.

"Did you call for your ride?" she asks with squinting eyes. _Fuck._  
"I didn't ask to be picked up," I say with a shrug of the shoulders. Technically, I _didn't_ ask.

"I'll tell him to beat it. I can take you home," Kate says. _Shit!_  
"Kate – I might as well leave now. Taylor came all this way," I say, slowly standing to my feet.  
"You only live a few minutes away, Ana. It won't kill Taylor to turn back around," argues Kate.

"You're leaving? It's not even ten o'clock yet!" Lacy says, flabbergasted. Mia gapes at me as well. _How do I get out of this?_

"I know, but Christian and I have plans tomorrow. I guess I need to take advantage of getting home early tonight," I reason.

"That's _right_ …its New Year's Eve tomorrow! What do you and Christian have planned?" Mia asks.  
"I have no idea. He won't tell me," I say plainly.  
"Oh, a surprise! You'll have to text me and let me know where you guys end up going," Lacy says excitedly.

I reach for my purse, and Kate knows at this point that there is no talking me into staying.  
"Text me too. Have fun," Kate concedes.

 _Whoa – that was way easier than I had imagined._ I pictured Kate going into some tirade about how I'm always staying up under Christian and never spend enough time with my friends.

I hug my best friend, my good friend, and my future sister-in-law – wishing them all a _Happy New Year_ before heading out of the loft.

...

"So – did Elliot and Derrick leave?" I ask Christian shortly after entering the great room.

"No. They are still in the game room playing Xbox. I told them to let themselves out," Christian says as he stands to meet me. He takes me into his arms and I gladly embrace him in return. _Oh – his wonderful smell._ I've only been gone for a couple of hours, and I have missed this man terribly. I hum, sated in his arms.

"I've missed you," I say sweetly.  
"Miss Steele, you have no idea how much I've missed you," he replies in this silky tone he has that's only reserved for yours truly.

"Did you have a good time with the guys?" I ask, peering into his eyes.  
"It was fine," he says in a lackluster way. Oh geez, Grey.

"I had fun with the girls. Then I started thinking about you once I began looking around the loft – recalling the first time that you brought me there," I say, smiling at the memory. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yes, _that_ loft. You were really pissed at me over that whole ordeal," he says with a frown. I sigh.  
"Gosh, don't remind me," I say with a blush. I don't want to recall the bad times. Although, the thought slips in that it wasn't just the loft I was mad about. It was the deception behind my bonus pay as well, among other things.

"Your other apartment was way too overcrowded. I wanted my girl to have her own space," Christian says in his defense.  
"I don't think that the way you handled it was the best way," I smirk at him, putting it to him mildly.  
"Hey…I did whatever it took, Miss Steele," Christian says, sardonically arching a brow.

"Whatever it took to get me out of that apartment with Ethan – you mean," I add, raising my brows.  
"Yep," he says, unashamed. I hug him tightly.

"My jealous, overbearing, _Fifty Shades_ ," I say against his chest as he massages my back. He kisses the crown of my head.  
"You know it, baby," he murmurs. I chuckle. He has absolutely no shame.

Out of nowhere, my stomach growls. _Oh no._ And I instantly know what's next.

"Didn't you eat dinner at Kate's?" Christian says, pulling back from our embrace to observe me.

"Um…I had wine. And pimento cheese. And crackers," I say.  
"That's _not_ dinner, Ana. Come – let me feed you," he says. And I know that it's not up for debate. He takes me by the hand and leads me to the kitchen.

….

"Thanks again for heating up dinner tonight," I whisper next to him in bed. We are both naked and sated from our lovemaking. Boy, was he unbelievable tonight. Just like every single time we've made love… _or fucked_.

"You are very welcome, Miss Steele. You know better than to come home to me on an empty stomach," Christian says with a smirk.  
"Yes, I know. But all we did was drink wine and snack. Kate offered to order a pizza, but we were thoroughly enjoying the pimento cheese that Lacy made. It was _so_ good. I even asked her for the recipe," I tell him.

"But you know that pimento cheese isn't really a _meal_ , right?" Christian says as if he's breaking the news to a small child.  
"Christian, I know," I sigh. He needs to stop scolding me over skipping dinner. He's ruining our afterglow.

"Well, we have a long day and night ahead of us tomorrow. You need to rest," Christian says.  
"I wonder if Elliot and Derrick are still here," I ponder aloud.  
"No clue. Elliot and Derrick are the furthest things from my mind right now, Anastasia," he says, giving me the smoky eye. _Good lord._ I lean in and peck him on the lips. I then lean back and gaze into his eyes.

"Come back here," he purrs, suddenly pulling me into him again. I giggle as his lips claim my throat. I moan while beaming wide. _He makes me so giddy._

"You have a New Year's Eve dress for tomorrow?" he asks in between kisses. I mumble my reply in the affirmative.  
"Good. Pack it," he says. I wince at him.  
"We're leaving town? I thought we were just going to a party here," I say, confused.

"Nope. We'll be bringing on the New Year in a different time zone," he declares, remaining persistent on caressing my neck with his kisses. I instantly heat up once more.

"Are you going to finally tell me where we are going?" I plead with him. I've been trying to get it out of him for over a week now. _He's gotta tell me eventually._ The expression on his face tells me that he just may humor me.

"When you think of New Year's Eve, what comes to mind?" Christian quizzes. He pulls away from my neck and his eyes connect with mine in the dark bedroom.

"Um…parties…countdown…ball drop," I toss out there.  
"Where does the ball drop?" Christian asks. I gape at him. _Oh shit! That's right! Christian has an apartment in New York!_

"Times Square?" I say, breathless. He nods at me.

"We're going to Times Square? On New Year's Eve?" I say with a stunned expression on my face.  
"Yep. You've never been to New York before, so what better time to go than when the entire world is watching," Christian says simply. And I am excited and nervous at the same time.

"Will we be standing out in the cold?" I say with a crinkled forehead.  
"Hell no – we won't be standing out in the cold. We'll be inside watching the ball drop from our window," Christian reveals.

"I didn't know that your apartment faced Times Square," I say quietly.  
"It doesn't. My apartment…soon to be _your_ apartment too when we are married is located in Manhattan, but not by Times Square. We'll have to stay in a hotel over there to celebrate New Year's Eve," Christian tells me.

I gaze at him in absolute wonderment. _I've never been to New York before._ And I am instantly ecstatic at the thought. My excitement makes Christian smile.

"Will we see the apartment while we're there?" I ask him.  
"Yes. We can stay there New Year's night and return home on Monday in time for you to go to work on Tuesday," he replies. _Of course, Christian always has things all planned out._ I beam at him.

"So, if it's going to be just you and I on New Year's Eve, then why do I need to bring a dress?" I ask with a purr. Christian's eyes become narrower and he licks his lips.

 _Oh. My. God._

"I asked myself the very same question, Miss Steele. But I thought that you might want to experience the hoopla from the rooftop bar of our hotel along with a crowd. Then we can steal away as soon as the ball drops and enjoy the brand new year alone in our suite…buck ass naked by the fireplace with a bottle of Cristal," he says in a sexy tone of voice.

 _Holy shit!_

I pull him in for a sudden kiss. This will be the one time after midnight that I won't be turning back into a pumpkin – like I did in Vegas earlier this year. _This is when Cinderella finally comes alive. She will rip off that fucking ball gown, toss her glass slippers to the side, and be a freak for her sweet prince._ I'm getting hot just thinking about it. Our kiss heats up before I suddenly pull away.

"Thank you for the surprise. I like that plan," I exhale with a Cheshire cat smile plastered across my face.

"Good. Now, I am going to fuck you until you fall asleep," he murmurs. _Oh my._ I like this plan as well.

Yes… _please_!

….

 _More._

It's like an earworm that I just can't get rid of. For some strange reason, that simple one syllable, four-letter word continues to ring over and over in my head once again.

 _What does_ _ **more**_ _mean for Christian?_

Just after five in the evening, Christian, Taylor, and I arrive via the GEH jet at a small private airport in New Jersey. And even though it's already dark out, it is unseasonably warm. New York City is expected to remain in the lower 50's/upper 40's to ring in the New Year.

Christian chartered a helicopter to take us to Manhattan in order to avoid the crazy traffic around Times Square. _Only the best for Mr. Christian Grey._

A short time later, Christian and I arrive at the door of our premier hotel suite on the 53rd floor of the Hyatt Times Square Hotel. I am still floored by the magnitude of the crowd that has already gathered in preparation for tonight's main event. Seeing the size of the crowd from the helicopter was also quite mind-boggling. My excitement is at a fever pitch.

"Why are you smiling so hard, Miss Steele?" Christian says as Taylor unlocks the suite door for us.  
"It's wonderful to be here to see it all in person. I'm so used to watching this on TV every December 31st," I beam.

"Well, I'm so glad that you are thrilled to be here," Christian says, smiling his shy smile. Before I can react, I am taken aback by the magnitude of the suite as we walk in.

The grand floor to ceiling view spotlights the heart of the city. _I can see the ball!_ The lights, the city, the people…it's… _breathtaking_. The very suite itself is also a mission statement. It says: ' _I'm Christian Grey, motherfuckers – and this is how I run shit._ '

Taylor takes our bags further into the suite – presumably into the bedroom. Still awestruck by the view, I saunter closer to the picture window before eventually coming to a halt. Christian wraps his arms around me from behind. His lips brush against my cheek.

"Wonderful, isn't it? We have the only room in this hotel with a direct view of the ball drop. As I told you last night, we could simply watch the festivities from here…just you and I," he purrs into my ear.

He's right, we could. And I'm sure I'd love every second of it. However, seeing the unbelievable crowd right outside excites me. _I want to be in the moment._

"It will be fun hearing everyone countdown into the New Year in unison," I say.  
"Let's change into our evening attire. We have dinner reservations at Bar 54 just above us. After dinner, we'll hang around there. There will be music and dancing. Then, we can watch the ball drop before returning here," Christian runs down the plan.

 _More._

I turn around while in his grasp to face him. I look into his eyes with the utmost gratitude. I know that Thanksgiving was last month, but my heart overflows with gratefulness.

I am thankful for this man. He has given so much of himself to me. It's not about the jet trips and the expensive hotel suites. It's about his heart. Even if Christian Grey didn't have billions of dollars, I believe that he would still have the same heart. Whatever puts this smile on my face, he would absolutely do it. I am so fortunate to have a man that puts my happiness before anything else.

 _More._

I close my eyes, pained. Am I doing enough – _for him_?

"Baby – what's wrong?" Christian says, with deeply concerned gray eyes. My eyes are now watery, but I widen them to dry them out. _I must not cry, I must not cry._

" _Thank you_ ," I whisper, choked up.  
"Ana…baby, please don't cry. I want to see you happy… _always_ ," he says sincerely.

And I lose it. The tears begin to stream down my face. Immediately, Christian grabs a monogram handkerchief from the pocket on the inside of his coat and sweetly daubs my tears.

"That's just it. I couldn't be happier," I giggle sigh. Christian narrows his eyes at me, appearing unconvinced.

" _But_ …" he prompts me.  
"There's no _but_ , Christian. You have made me the happiest girl alive," I beam at him through the red face and the tears. And he has. But I still feel that pang in my belly.

 _More. What does more mean to him?_

Once again, I push the thought aside, vowing to find the answer before the clock strikes midnight. Instead, I cup my man's beautiful face with my hands, pulling him in for a loving kiss.

….

Christian and I enjoy an intimate dinner in a private dining area of Bar 54. The chef personally came out to check on us to ensure that our steaks were cooked to perfection. The chef even addressed us as _Mr. and Mrs. Grey_ , and Christian didn't correct him.

"Better get used to hearing that, Anastasia. Soon, it will be official," Christian winks at me once the chef leaves. I am giddy. _Mrs. Christian Grey._ I look at the massive engagement ring on my hand, a constant reminder of what's to come. I sigh in sheer contentment.

After dinner, Christian and I skip dessert and join the New Year's Eve party at another part of the restaurant. Everyone is dressed to the nines.

Today, I decided on a bejeweled gray dress with random black chiffon accents across the front. There is also chiffon placed across my upper back, exposing my shoulder blades. I liken the pieces of chiffon in front to tiger scratches. I chuckle within at the irony. _I'm sure Tiger is going to want to rip this dress off of me by the end of the night based on the way he's been staring at me so far this evening._

Christian looks simply edible in a black tux. _He is sex personified._ My ovaries are on the brink of exploding.

We walk up to the bar for cocktails. We then take our drinks and join a small group overlooking the sea of people anxiously waiting to ring in the New Year fifty-four stories below. The view from up here is spectacular.

"Christian Grey?" an older gentleman calls out. The man has a woman on his arm that appears to have had one too many Botox injections to the face.

"Gibbons. How are you this evening? Anastasia, this is Oscar Gibbons. He's with that securities firm that Ros worked on that project with," Christian introduced.

"Oh, yes," I say, recalling the project Christian is referring too.  
"Gibbons, this is my fiancée, Anastasia," Christian introduces us. We shake hands.  
"And this is my wife. Natasha," Gibbons introduces. And I can tell right away that Natasha isn't his first wife.

Christian and Gibbons begin shooting the breeze as Natasha and I awkwardly stand by their side. She appears to have no personality whatsoever, and I am very bad at breaking the ice. Soon, two other couples join us. Christian appears to know these men as well.

 _Shit, I have to go pee now._  
I tap Christian on the shoulder. He looks at me.

"I'm just going over there to the ladies' room. I'll be right back," I say discretely, pointing straight ahead just a few feet away from where we currently stand. He nods and winks as he takes my almost empty glass, and I set off.

After exiting the restroom, I notice that I have some toilet paper stuck to one of my stiletto heels. _Great._ I try and pull it off by stepping on it, only for it to stick to the other shoe. _Shit!_ And I don't want to bend down to pull the paper off in this unforgiving dress.

Suddenly, a man's dress shoe appears in view and steps on the paper. I move my heel and I am now free from the pesky toilet paper. The male's shoe moves, leaving the paper sticking to the floor. I look up, expecting to see Christian. I am startled.

"Um… _thank you_ ," I say to the total stranger. I feel my face heat with sheer embarrassment.

"I noticed that you were having a difficult time with that," the man says, brandishing a mouth full of pearly white teeth. _Oh gosh…he's quite attractive._ He is tall with curly dark hair. His youthful face is chiseled and well defined. If this man were manufactured, he probably would have come from the same _hottie factory_ that Grey came from.

 _Shit, I gotta find Christian. Now._  
I frantically start scanning around for my fiancé.

"What's wrong? Are you lost, pretty lady?" the guy purrs. Oh shit. _Don't you dare let my fiancé hear you say that, or that pretty face of yours will be history!_

"I…I'm just looking for my…"  
"Are you in the business?" he asks me.

"What _business_?" I ask, perplexed.  
"The entertainment business. What's your name?" he asks me. I let out a goofy laugh at the notion. I'm no entertainer.

"Ana," I chuckle.  
"Why do you think that's so funny?" he asks me.  
"Because, I'm just… _regular_ ," I say.  
"Somehow, I seriously doubt that, Ana. You are _very_ stunning," he murmurs silkily.

Oh shit – where is Christian? _He was just over here!_

"You sure you're not lost?" the guy says with a look of amusement.  
"I…I don't know," I say, confused. _Where is my fiancé? I told him I'd be right back!_

I look at the guy again. _Wait…he looks vaguely familiar._

"What is your name?" I ask him. He winces at me, taken aback. Shit, did I just offend him? _Am I supposed to know who he is?_

"My name is Clark Nielson. It's more than a pleasure to meet you, Ana," he says in a very smooth tone. He extends his hand and I reluctantly shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Clark," I say. _I still don't know who this guy is._  
"Are you sure about that? Somehow, I think I'm more glad to have met you than you are to have met me," he says, humored. I narrow my eyes, trying to recall where I've seen him before.

 _Holy shit – Clark Nielson! He's the actor that the girls were crushing on last night!_ I instantly light up.

"Oh my gosh…Mr. …Mr. Nielson…I…I am so sorry," I stutter.  
"Ana, honey…please don't call me _Mr. Nielson_. _Mr. Nielson_ is my father," he smirks at me.

 _Honey?_

"You are very, _very_ pretty, sweetheart," Clark says in a silky tone.  
 _Sweetheart? Oh no._ It's time to break the news to him.

Instead of simply telling him with words, I casually lift up my left hand and smooth down a stray hair on my head. Clark is startled.

"I just realized that you are wearing a ring," Clark says with a look of sheer disappointment on his face. _Bummer. I wished Mia were here. She's single._

"I'm glad you saw that, because I was just going to introduce you to my knuckles."

Christian's stern voice startles me. _And here we go – Grey staking his claim._ Christian instantly snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. I am too nervous to look up and witness his expression. _He sounds pissed._

"Grey – does this beautiful woman belong to you?" Clark gapes.  
"Yes, she does. We are engaged to be married," Christian says proudly. _Whoa – he changed his tone._

"Why, you lucky bastard! Ana is a dream. Congratulations, old friend," Clark beams at him while extending his hand. He and Christian firmly shake. I wince at the two of them. _Christian knows a fucking movie star?!_

"Anastasia, Clark is heavily involved with one of the charities that GEH sponsors. We've worked together on a few of fundraising initiatives before you came on board," Christian informs me.

Well, that explains it.

"That's great," I beam.  
"You work at GEH, Ana?" Clark asks.  
"I…"  
"She _did_ ," Christian says, interrupting me. And the look of his face is less than enthusiastic. Oh boy, Grey. _When will he ever get over me leaving GEH?_

"Couldn't work for your ol' guy anymore, huh?" Clark teases. I giggle.  
"No, it wasn't that. I just chose a different career path. I work in publishing now," I inform him.

"Well, good for you. However – you know that your husband-to-be is filthy rich, right? _You really don't have to go to work anymore_ ," Clark whispers the last part of his sentence with a grin. I giggle.

"I've told her the same exact thing," Christian smirks. I roll my eyes, smiling.  
"That's just not me. I'm not _trophy wife_ material," I kindly declare.  
"But you are most certainly a prize, Ana. Again Grey, you are one lucky son of a bitch," Clark says, shaking his head in what appears to be despair. _Huh?_

"That, I am. I'm just glad that I found her first," Christian narrows his eyes at Clark while pulling me further into his side. Clark laughs. This back and forth about how lucky Christian is to have me is getting to be quite uncomfortable. _I need to stop this._

"Clark, my three very good friends back home in Seattle all adore you and your work. They'll be so envious to know that I met you tonight. Would you mind taking a photo with Christian and me?" I ask him.

"It would be my absolute pleasure, Ana," he smiles genuinely. Christian takes his phone out of his pocket, while Clark solicits someone nearby to take our photo.

….

We've danced a little, drank a little – and now we are here in this very moment.

 _2012_ is near.

Christian and I are both standing by the window with a few other couples overlooking the epic crowd at Times Square, patiently awaiting for the ball to drop. To my surprise, Christian let me snap on a ' _Happy New Year'_ cone cap with an elastic chin band over his head, while I don a tiara that says ' _2012'_.

I shoot Kate, Mia and Lacy a text saying " **Happy New Year from The Big Apple!** " along with a photo of me standing in the middle of both Christian and Clark Nielson. Two minutes later, I get a series of texts running the gamut from "OMG!" to "NO FUCKING WAY!" I giggle. Christian narrows his eyes at me.

"I just received replies from the photo I sent with us and Clark," I grin broadly. Christian quickly chuckles through his nose.  
"I don't know what women see in him. Apparently, he's a big deal. I could tell that he was absolutely smitten by you," he says. I gape at him.

"He was not!" I snap.  
"Oh, he was. And if I hadn't soon returned, he would've tried to take you down to his room," Christian says with a raised brow.  
" _Nooo_ ," I say, adamant that Christian is _way_ off base here. _Impossible. Clark was just being nice._

"Anastasia – are you blind? You didn't see that? Clark hasn't talked to anyone else here at this party as long as he talked with you," Christian smirks at me. I shake my head, still a non-believer.

"It pains me that you don't realize how fucking beautiful you are, Ana. It's… _mind boggling_ ," he says, taken aback by my reaction.

His words take me by surprise. And it dawns on me that I am forever questioning what Christian sees in me. _Why does he love me?_ I know why I love him. _Christian is my more._ But why does he love me? _Me!_ What have I done to deserve his love? Christian pulls me into his arms and places his lips by my ear. My heart flutters.

"I think that's what makes you even more beautiful. It's because you don't know how beautiful you truly are. One day, I want you to finally see yourself the way I see you," he murmurs into my ear.

Oh my.

 _More._

As the clock quickly approaches midnight, I think back on the past year. From graduating college and moving from Portland to Seattle, to taking a chance and working at a multi-billion dollar company, only to meet and fall for the man standing right by my side.

Surely, we've had our ups and downs – but we continue to work through them… _together_. Today, we stand here…overlooking millions of people, waiting to bring on 2012… _together_.

What will 2012 bring for me? Well…if it's anything like 2011, I say ' _Bring it on!_ ' This year has been a whirlwind, and I can't wait for Christian and I to be husband and wife in just a little over four months. I look forward to spending the rest of my life loving and adoring this man. I gaze up at him in sheer adoration.

 _He is my more._

And I want to be more for him.

"Alright everyone! Let's get ready to bring in the New Year!" the disc jockey shouts from the microphone.

"Ten!"

I've been thinking about this all day. Well actually…I've been thinking about this longer than just today. I think I'm ready. I'm ready to put _my_ agenda aside for the greater good. For us. For…

 _More_.

"Nine!"

I need to be more for Christian. I need to be more for myself. I need to live life to the fullest.

"Eight!"

I've stepped out, and I've done what I've set out to do. I have weighed out all of the pros and cons. It's right there in black and white, staring me clear in the face.

I gaze lovingly into my man's eyes, exited for what's in store for us. He beams his boyish grin at me as we count down towards our destiny together.

"Seven!"

He's holding my hand tightly. I am so glad to be here…sharing this very moment with him.

"Six!"

I quickly break our gaze and catch the ball straight ahead rapidly sliding down. My eyes return back on the prize – my future husband. His eyes never left me.

"Five!"

I want marriage, babies…I want everything with him. And I can't wait to leave this rooftop and celebrate 2012 the way Christian promised we would…

"Four!"

…buck ass naked with a bottle of Cristal. I wonder if we'll be in the mood to make sweet slow love or…

"Three!"

Oh boy…this is it. 2011 is almost history. 2012 is a mystery – but it's one that I very much look forward to.

As long as Christian is here with me, I won't fret about what the future holds.

"Two!"

I'm ready. I'm ready for this more than anything else. I am ready to permanently put a smile on this beautiful man's face.

"One!"

Goodbye old life. Hello new beginnings. Hello, _more_.

" **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** "

Without a moment to spare, Christian firmly pulls me into him and kisses me soundly. _My, oh my._ He kisses me as if his life depended on it – and I kiss him back the very same. I am floating on cloud nine. My very first kiss at midnight on New Year's Day. And I feel like a princess. No… _a queen_.

Christian Grey makes me feel like a queen.

And as we continue to kiss passionately in the midst of others, I realize that I would truly be a better fit working side-by-side with my man – at Grey House.

I enjoy the challenge of working alongside such a complex leader. I believe I have mastered the rollercoaster ride that is Christian Trevelyan Grey, so I now can enjoy the ride with him.

Now, I will break the news.

I abruptly pull away from our kiss, startling Christian.

"Wha…" says, confused by my sudden withdrawal. The room is still roaring, and I can vaguely hear the crowd outside through the glass window.

"Christian – since the very beginning of… _us_ , you have made countless sacrifices! You've strived to give me… _more_! You've never stopped giving me _more_! Well now, I give something _more_ to _you_! _Me_ …in _every_ way!" I shout over the resounding chorus of ' _Auld Lang Syne'_. He narrows his eyes at me, completely perplexed.

"Ana…what are you talking about!" he shouts above the noise.  
"When Liza returns to work from maternity leave, I am quitting ECP!" I say proudly. He blinks at me multiple times. He can't believe what I am saying.

"You've always said that you wanted us to work side by side again! Well…so do I! I'm coming back to GEH!" I beam brightly at him.

"Oh… _Ana_!" he cries out, hugging me ever so tightly. His elation leaves me giddy.

Mission _More_ : Accomplished.

"Yes, baby! _I do_! I want you by my side… _always_! In every way!" he shouts – so thrilled, that his face could snap into two. My expression mirrors his.

His lips claim mine once more.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, what did you think of chapter 40? Are you happy or disappointed by Ana's decision?_**

 ** _The transition obviously won't happen overnight. In chapter 41, Ana prepares the folks at ECP for her emanate departure. Then, Christian and Ana return to counseling with Dr. Flynn._**

 ** _Please review chapter 40. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	41. Chapter 41 - Get Back

**Chapter 41 – Get Back**

Christian and I are locked together tightly on the crowded dance floor at Bar 54. I can tell that just about everyone in my line of sight is at least a little tipsy or just a little way too excited that it's the New Year.

While a well-known band is up on the bandstand playing their popular up-tempo hit song, Christian is grinding up against me. And for some reason, I know that this is more than just a dance. This is seduction.

Christian hasn't gotten rid of the ridiculous smile on his face since the clock struck midnight. He was so elated about the news of my eminent return to GEH that he wanted to dance. So here we are…but we aren't doing much dancing. Instead, we are practically dry humping one another on the dance floor. Suddenly, his mouth attacks my throat and his hands firmly grip my behind. _Holy shit!_

"Christian," I moan loudly into his ear. He moans in reply, but doesn't stop doing what he's doing. I giggle. And it's not just being in the center of a crowd and close to the stage lighting that's making me hot. Christian has this unique way of completely making me forget absolutely everything by increasing my yearning and my desire for him.

"You wanna leave?" I ask. _Yes…it's time to celebrate alone. It's what we do best._ Christian moans again.

"I like this song. We'll leave when they're done performing," Christian says loud enough for me to hear him above the music. I laugh. Christian could give a shit about the band right now. He's way too focused on my neck and my ass. Thankfully, we are in the midst of a swarm of people and no one that knows Christian sees what we're up to.

Fifteen minutes later, we are taking the emergency stairs down one floor when Christian pushes me against the cement wall. I start to laugh. We're the only ones in here as my squeals reverberate in the stairwell. I can feel his mouth smiling against my cheek as he kisses it. I grab his hair with both hands and his mouth suddenly claims mine.

 _How ironic would it be if we just started having sex literally a half floor away from our hotel suite? We would really be out of control if that were to happen._ I gasp into his mouth.

"Oh, Ana…I am so happy. Let's get married today. We can swing by Vegas in the jet," he says longingly. _Oh my._ And right now, I don't feel like saying ' _no_ ' to that sexy face.

 _If I agreed to elope with him, does that constitute as_ _ **more**_ _?  
_ But alas, my sense of reason remains intact. Christian and I have made so much progress together since beginning premarital counseling with Dr. Flynn weeks ago. Surely there are other things that we need to explore. Like the next session, for example. We are supposed to come prepared to discuss our plans for children. I don't think that Christian and I are completely in agreement about that yet.

I decide to divert his attention elsewhere.

"Christian – I thought that you were going to show me your penthouse in Manhattan?" I murmur sweetly.  
"There will be plenty of time for that, Ana. Besides, it'll be your penthouse too once we're married. Everything I have will then belong to you," he says, peering deep into my eyes. I shiver at his gaze.

 _Everything?_

The fleet of expensive cars, the multiple homes…the company. _Shit, the company. GEH will be mine too?_ I shudder at the thought. That's a huge responsibility. _Huge._

"Christian, I think we are making so much headway with Dr. Flynn. Also, we'd already sent the save the date's out for April 7th," I try and reason with him.

"Who's to say that we can't get married more than once?" he argues. Oh boy. Whatever I say, he always has a comeback response.

He's right. We could elope later today and still have our wedding for the entire family in April. But I can guarantee that my parents and his parents will have a fit if we were to elope – not to mention Mia. What can I say to convince him that eloping isn't the best thing? _And I really want to complete these sessions with Dr. Flynn._

"Christian – why the rush? You already have me. I'm yours. You…own me. You have me in every way now," I say to him, gazing right into his determined gray eyes in the well-lit stairwell. And I'm shocked that no one has interrupted us. _Maybe it's because everyone else has to take the elevators down to their respective rooms, while Christian and I only have one floor to go._

"Not in _every_ way. I want you to be _Mrs. Grey_ ," he says, almost pouting.  
"And I will be… _soon_ ," I smile at him.  
"But I can't wait. The news of you returning to GEH has me thinking about our future. Us getting married will simply be the icing on the cake," Christian says eagerly. Hell – he's not going to let this go, is he?

"Christian, you know that I'm not starting GEH tomorrow, right?" I say slowly as if talking to a young boy.  
"I know that. But you'll be back within a week, right?" he says, expecting me to confirm his suggestion. _Dammit Grey._

We had a lovely night tonight and a glorious time ringing in 2012. Now, it's an hour later and we are potentially facing our very first argument of the New Year. I sigh.

"Christian…I told you. I won't be leaving ECP until Liza returns from maternity leave," I say, trying to hide my frustration. Christian is still holding me up against the wall while the wheels are churning in his pretty little head. He frowns.

"When does she get back?" he asks. He is _not_ going to like my answer.  
"The first Monday in March," I say hesitantly, biting my bottom lip and looking off to the side.

" _March_?!" he gapes at me. His appalled tone echoes eerily in the stairwell, sending a chill down my spine. _Fuck._  
"Christian, March will be here in no time. Fifty-nine days to be exact," I say with a bashful smile.

"It's a leap year, Ana," he says, rolling his eyes. _Oh boy – Grey's first glower of 2012._  
"Well, sixty days then," I say, still grinning.  
"Ana…I can't wait that long. It's bad enough that you're making me wait until April to marry you," he says wistfully. _Why are you doing this to me now, Grey?_

"Christian, I'm not making you do anything. First of all, you and I both agreed on April 7th as our new wedding date. Am I not worth waiting less than four months for?" I say quietly. Suddenly, his face falls. _Nice going Steele._

"Ana, of course you're worth waiting for. I'll wait a lifetime for you if I have to. I just hope that you won't keep me waiting _that_ long," he says with a sexy smirk. There's my playful Christian.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I can't wait to be your wife too. It'll be that much sweeter in April. You'll see," I quietly reassure him.

"I know it will. I've never been so anxious for anything in my life. You're already mine…but you'll _really_ be mine soon," he says with hope springing from his gaze. My heart leaps.

"But I'm already yours in every way that counts," I breathe. His lips suddenly take mine, and we kiss hard. Our breaths intertwine in the hollow stairwell as his hands frantically move up and down my body. Soon, Christian picks me up and takes me into his strong arms. I squeal.

"Christian!" I cry out in a fit of giggles. He doesn't reply. Instead, he takes us down the rest of the way until we are out of the stairwell and into the halls of the 53rd floor.

….

In our suite, Christian turns on the gas fireplace. There's a bottle of Cristal chilling in a bucket right above it. _Let the games begin._

Christian takes the two champagne flutes nearby along with the corkscrew. Placing the glasses next to the bucket, he takes the bottle of Cristal and makes quick work of removing the cork. He then pours into two glasses as I stand right beside him. He hands me a glass and motions to toast.

"To 2012 and us. I'm looking forward to embarking on many glorious years together. I love you to the moon and back, baby," he says sincerely. My heart skips a beat.

"I love you too, Christian," I breathe. We clink glasses and we sip. _This tastes delicious_.

 _Something's not right._ A thought crosses my mind. _Oh…that's it._ I place my glass on top of the fireplace. Christian narrows his eyes at me. I decide to speak before he does.

"Have a seat, Mr. Grey," I say silkily, placing a palm on his lapel. He looks baffled.

"Please," I quietly implore him. He releases a smirk that says that he knows that I am up to something, but he obliges – taking the nearest seat by the fireplace. I slowly kick off each stiletto, not taking my eyes off of him. The expression now on his face tells me that things are starting to click for him.

"You said, ' _buck ass naked_ '… _with_ Cristal," I remind him. He laughs.  
"Yes. I did say that," he grins.

Slowly, I unzip the side of my dress, making sure he sees me as I do it. I can hear his breathing pick up. I carefully pull the dress over my head and let it fall to the floor. I stand before him in a red lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh, baby…you look _so fucking hot_ ," he gasps. And his appraisal ignites me from within. I reach behind me and unclasp my bra. I let it fall down to my shoulders before peeling it off the rest of the way. My bra soon joins my dress in a pile on the floor.

Christian's mouth is wide open. It's as if he's seeing my body for the first time. I revel in his visual appraisal. I ceremoniously slide down my panties past my feet…still keeping my eyes locked with his. I leave them on the floor as I step out of them. I now stand completely naked before him.

I look down at Christian's lap, and from the look of things, he thoroughly enjoyed the little show that I just put on for him. His erection is now fighting for space in his pants. _Oh my, I want to see him too._

Instead of approaching him, I turn in the opposite direction and grab my glass of champagne sitting above the fireplace. I turn back to Christian whose eyes continue to follow me intently. I take a sip without breaking our gaze.

He stands quickly and places his glass down on the nearby table. Before he can get any closer to me, I hold my hand up, stopping him cold in his tracks. He's startled.

"Now…your turn," I whisper. His eyes narrow at me and he bites his lower lip. My insides clinch at the sight. _Fuck, he's so damned sexy!_

Taking a step back, he begins to unravel his bowtie. He slides it off and tosses it on the floor. The anticipation inside of me is at a fever pitch. He pulls off his jacket and it quickly joins the bow tie. He dexterously removes his dress shoes and socks.

His eyes then lock with mine as he unsnaps each cufflink and places them carefully on the nearby lampstand. Slowly, he begins to plop off one button at a time from his white dress shirt. _Hurry up, Grey. I want you naked._ He appears to move even slower, as if picking up on my impatience. I stifle a giggle.

"What's so funny, Anastasia," he says silkily. I can see his bare chest peering from the shirt. _Take it off, Grey! Take it all off!_

"You're as slow as Grandpa Trevelyan," I laugh. He frowns at me and I instantly stop laughing. However, the huge smile remains on my face.

"Patience, Miss Steele," he purrs, and I ignite within. Slowly he removes his shirt, revealing the upper torso of a Greek god. Holy shit…I'll never get over how perfect his body is. I can't help but feel self-conscious when my man's body looks _like_ _that_. I just might take on his offer to start seeing Claude Bastille myself. _I'll definitely have that opportunity once I return to work at Grey House._

He studies me as I take another sip of Cristal. _What are you waiting for, Grey? Hop to it! I can't wait to see all of you._ As his hands take hold of his belt, my breathing becomes shallower. He looks at me with amusement. He's toying with me now.

"Are you okay, Miss Steele?" he murmurs.  
"I'm fine," I say, quickly taking another sip of champagne to occupy myself. _I'm going to have to pour another glass of this soon._ _This is good shit._

"Do you want to finish the job?" he offers. _Holy shit._  
"Sure," I respond, trying not to choke on my drink. I place my glass down and I saunter over to him.

I walk until my toes are facing off with his. Carefully, I drop down to my knees. I look up at him with eyes as innocent as a geisha girl. He looks down at me like a lord. _Whoa._ I place my hand on his belt and slowly unfasten the buckle.

Once that is done, I carefully unhook the fastener from his dress slacks before lowering the zipper all the way down. Now comes my favorite part. I tug down on his slacks, taking down his underwear with them. I glide both articles all the way down until his erection springs free. My mouth waters at the sight of him, but I continue the task of lowering his pants and underwear until they are all the way down to his feet. With his help, I remove both items from each foot, leaving them on the floor.

Still on my knees, I look back up at him. The expression on his face knows exactly where I am headed next. My eyes fall back on his glorious erection. Slowly, I take him into my mouth. He hisses through his teeth as my hands capture his hips. Soon, my hands end up at the bottom half of his shaft as I take the rest of him in my mouth.

I masterfully work him from top to bottom. One hand now caresses his testicles, while the other twists the shaft. I take him down in my throat all the way to where my hand is busy working. I've learned from Christian that a great bj is a collaborative effort…not just _all mouth_.

" _Shit_ ," he says, his breath catches in his throat. I can feel him trembling and wobbling. _I feel so powerful right now!_

" _Ah_...baby," he groans. I take him in more vigorously and he trembles even more. He abruptly stops me by grabbing me by my arms and pulling me up to my feet.

"That's enough," he says with a volcanic look in his eyes. _Whoa…why won't he let me make him come in my mouth?_ I can feel the disappointment within surfacing to my face. He bends down and picks up his white shirt. _What is he doing?! Is he stopping completely?_

No. Instead, he takes his glass of champagne and saunters over to a nearby recliner. He places the shirt down on the seat and then sits right on top of it. He looks like a king on his throne, stark naked and sipping on his chalice of Cristal. I stand there, dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for, Miss Steele," he purrs. Oh. My.

He wants me to finish the job. But looking at him sitting there – his erection at full mass – I want to do something else completely. I want him. _Inside of me._

I turn away from him and to the fireplace, taking my glass with me. I lift the bottle of Cristal chilling in the bucket and I pour me another glass. I turn to look at him, still holding the bottle.

"Bring that bottle over here too," he commands. _Oh shit_! My muscles clinch down below. _What does he have planned?_ Without hesitation, I take the bottle along with my refilled glass. When I approach him, I place the bottle and my glass down next to his glass.

Slowly, I straddle him. He looks surprised. _No Grey, I'm not going to suck your cock right now. Instead, I am going to ride you into the sunset._

He watches me intently as I crouch over his lap and I take his erection into my hands.

"So soon, Miss Steele? What about foreplay?" he teases. I beam at him.  
"What do you think _all of that_ was?" I purr. He narrows his eyes at me, looking all volcanic.

"Always so ready," he says, biting his lip. I remember him telling me some time ago what biting my lip did to him. Now, I completely understand because it's doing the exact same for me right this moment.

I slowly slide him into me, lowering myself onto him until I am full. I throw my head back in sheer delight. _Oh…I'll never get tired of this feeling._

I start to move, pouncing up and down on my toes as my feet are still touching the ground. Christian's hands cup my ass in the process.

"Oh, yes – baby. You're in control. Take me exactly how _you_ want," he breathes. _Hell yes…I'm in control!_ I want to make _him_ come tonight. His words call out to something deep within, so I move faster. I lean back, intensifying my movement.

"That's right, Bunny – claim your cock," he groans. _Holy shit_. I'm on fire for this man. I move even faster.

" _Mine_ ," I say through gritted teeth. His mouth forms an ' _O_ ' shape as I take him as my own. My hands move from the headrest of the recliner to his hair. He closes his eyes and throws his head back.

"Look at me, Christian," I goad, fighting off a grin. He lowers his head with alert eyes, highly amused. Slowly, he narrows his gaze. He zooms into me like a tiger locking in on his prey. _Holy shit._ He pumps his hips up, slamming into me.

" _Ah_!" I cry out. His hands still my hips and he begins to slam up into me at a maddening pace.  
" _Christian_!" I clinch my eyes after crying out his names.

"Open _your_ eyes, Anastasia," he says smugly. I gasp, smiling at the irony. I open my eyes and I watch him confiscate my control, plowing up into me.

" _Ah_!" I cry out again.  
Taking one hand from my waist, he reaches for the bottle of Cristal.

"Now, _you_ move," he says silkily. He stops and I reclaim him after a few beats. _What is he doing with that bottle?_

He takes the bottle of champagne and he begins to pour it out carefully over my breasts. Quickly, his tongue laps up the effervescent drink from my breasts. _Oh fucking my!_ I move faster, ignited by his kinky gesture.

" _Yes_ … _oh, baby_ ," he moans. He takes the bottle again, carefully pouring a little more champagne on my breasts. I throw my head back, continuing to move. I feel his mouth and tongue savoring the drink and me.

"This tastes so much better on you, Anastasia," he groans. I can hear him placing the bottle back on the table. Suddenly, the recliner moves all the way back and my toes no longer reach the floor since we are now at an angle. I could move to readjust myself in order to reach the floor again, but he doesn't let me. _Whoa._ He firmly grips my hips and regains control once more, composing his own punishing rhythm.

And I am lost.

….

Because of our late night, Christian and I are delayed in starting our New Year's Day. After brunch, Christian takes me on a tour of the city. I light up excited that we will always have a reason to return here to New York City with Christian having a place here. There's also a GEH satellite office located here.

Throughout the tour, I can't stop smiling – and as a result, neither can Christian. He vows that the next time we return, we will attend a Broadway show or two. _I so look forward to that._

After stopping by some popular landmarks, including Rockefeller Center, Wall Street, and The Empire State Building, we are famished. Christian takes me to Cuban restaurant, which I've never been to one before. I tried congris, which is black beans and rice. It was fantastic.

It's dark out when we leave the restaurant, so we head to Christian's place on West 57th Street. Of course he has the penthouse unit, and it's absolutely insane…just like the penthouse back home at Escala. I don't know why his wealth never ceases to amaze me. I guess I need to get used to this – so Grey himself continues to remind me on a fairly regular basis.

"Who watches the place when you're not here?" I ask him as we settle in the great room after he gives me the abbreviated tour.

"I have an older couple who stays here throughout the year. The same goes for the property in Aspen. Right now, the couple who oversees this place is away for the holidays," Christian informs me. _Crap, how many people does Christian have on his payroll who aren't a part of GEH?_

Speaking of payroll, I idly wonder if Christian and I will revisit that ridiculous salary debacle when I return back to work at Grey House. I guess it doesn't matter what he pays me anyhow since whatever I take home will probably go into a joint bank account once we are married. _Grey will essentially be paying himself._ I laugh to myself at the thought.

"You're overwhelmed, aren't you?" Christian grins, placing his arm around me as we sit on the sofa.

"Uh…yeah – a little," I say, understating the fact. He kisses me on the forehead.  
"It all comes with the package, Anastasia. You'll get used to it," he says for the millionth time.

"I don't think that I will," I say softly. He holds me.

"Ana, it's part of who I am. If you want all of me…this and more comes with it," he says, pointing to our extravagant surroundings. I sigh.  
"I know," I breathe. He kisses my forehead again.

"Baby, I am going to give you the world on a silver platter. And now that you'll be returning to GEH, you'll be right by my side. You'll feel a greater sense of pride since you'll be playing a major role in getting and maintaining… _all of this_ ," he smiles at me. I sigh and close my eyes while resting my head on his chest.

I never aspired to work simply to get rich. I just wanted to work doing something that I loved. Sure, everyone needs money to make a living. However, witnessing the _world of Christian Grey_ – this is _way more_ than just _a living_. It's…excess.

At the same time, Christian gives away just as much as he receives. He has the most benevolent heart that I have ever seen. Just last week, I saw him write a personal check for a one million dollar donation to the Coping Together Foundation. Also, GEH is one of the nation's most charitable companies. I smile at the realization. _That's the real reason why Christian is so wealthy._ His giving heart truly inspires me.

"So...since I couldn't convince you to marry me today, what can I do to get you to return to GEH way sooner than March?" he purrs in my ear. I sigh.

"Christian…you can't. You can wait two short months. _Just_ two months. It'll go by just _like that_ ," I say with a snap of the fingers.  
"If you quit today, ECP will still survive," he argues. I close my eyes. _Boy oh boy…why is he pushing this?_

"And if I wait until March, GEH will still run. In fact, you've been doing quite fine without me," I argue.

"How do you know that? Since you left us, the auditing team has dropped the ball on several occasions. Some of the employee betterment initiatives have fallen by the wayside. I would hate to see the employee satisfaction scores now," Christian says, exasperated. I close my eyes.

"That's why you should have backfilled me like I originally suggested, Christian," I say, irritated.  
"There are certain things that role was privy to that I don't want just anyone having access to," he counters.

"Like the potential Genius Exports lawsuit?" I say, rolling my eyes. _Oh shit…did I just say that out loud?_ Christian immediately releases me and I sit straight up.  
"That was different, Ana. I wanted to protect you from ever having to get on a stand to testify," he argues, sounding peeved.

"So what you just said earlier was invalid. I wasn't privy to _everything_ ," I snap back.  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that the second time around, Miss Steele. You'll know _everything_ , whether you want to or not," he says.

The tone of his voice is very suggestive, but I don't ask him to elaborate. I just want to be done talking about work for now. I have to return to ECP in two days. _I need to figure out how to break the news to them that I am in fact leaving._

I also have the option of moving over to SIP, which I believe will ultimately happen. For now, I am more interested in getting back in at GEH and rebuilding those relationships. Then, I hope to convince Christian to hire a new support manager before jumping on board at SIP.

….

"I love this apartment. It's different, yet the same as Escala," I breathe.

We lie in bed, facing each other on our sides after making sweet love. _Making love with Christian Grey is truly a spiritual experience._ It makes me weak just thinking about what this man does to me.

"If you haven't already noticed, I usually pick a theme and stick with it," he grins at me. I laugh.  
"I noticed that right away on _The Grace_ ," I say, referring to the interior of his boat.

"I can't wait until its warm enough to take The Grace out again. I want us to sail out for a day or two. I also want to teach you how to sail so we can go out alone. Then, we can finally christen the boat the right way, just like we did this bed moments ago," he purrs. I gasp. _Yes, I very much look forward to doing that._

"I would like that," I whisper. He kisses me on the lips.

"Bunny, I know that I keep pushing you to speed things up with us. I'm just anxious for you and me to be completely _as one_ in every way – in marriage _and_ in business," he reveals. I sigh, touched by his words.

"I know," I say, caressing his cheek.

"We will be, soon enough," I add. I lean over to him for a kiss. He hums into my mouth.

My telling Christian that I was coming back to GEH right at the stroke of midnight was my attempt at _more_. It was a move well received. However, for _more_ to truly work, I have to leave ECP the right way. I can't just leave them in the lurch after John Fisher had taken such a huge risk in bringing me on board in the first place.

I'd already taken a job with SIP before I rescinded my interest upon finding out that Christian had bought the company. This news became common knowledge with everyone at ECP, according to Jeremy. Knowing this, Fisher still hired me anyway.

Now, I'm returning to the company that I ran away from. I'm sure that won't sit too well with the folks over at ECP. I am not looking forward to breaking the news to them.

….

Holiday break has seemingly breezed by. It's extremely awkward walking into the building that houses ECP, considering what happened the last time I seen many of the faces here. Last time, I was standing outside of a bowling alley with a couple of cops and my pissed-off fiancé. I blink my eyes in an attempt to erase the memory.

"Hey Ana! Happy New Year!"

I don't even have the opportunity to unzip my bag and dock my computer when Donovan peers his head from his office to greet me.

"Happy New Year, Donovan! How was your break?" I ask. Oh boy – I am instantly dreading telling him that I am quitting my job in two months. _Donovan is such a nice guy._

"Not too bad. Do you have a second to talk in my office?" Donovan says. And the expression on his face is unreadable. _Oh no._ I tense up immediately.

"Sure," I say, nervous. I leave my bags on my desk and journey over to join Donovan in his office. He closes the door behind us before gesturing me to take a seat. I do so as he takes his seat behind his desk.

"So Ana, there's going to be a slight change. Jeremy is being assigned a different EA in another part of the building. His office was moved yesterday," Donovan informs me. I gape at him. This has Christian Grey written all over it. _Oh no…he's back at it again._ Instantly, I am sick to my stomach.

"We just figured considering what occurred at the holiday party, it would be best to keep those lines from ever blurring again," Donovan says with a smile. I close my eyes, ashamed.

"Donovan, I am so sorry…"  
"No apologies needed. As I said before, it was a simple mistake. Also, we had no idea that you knew Jeremy first from speed dating," Donovan says. I gape at him.

"Jeremy recently mentioned it to both John and me," he clarifies. I am instantly relieved. I feared that Christian might have leaked that bit behind my back. It appears that this is not the case.

"So for now, it's just me that you need to support. We also would like you to continue to own the new manuscript review process for the entire company," Donovan reveals. My eyes fall to the floor. Shit…this is _so_ difficult.

"Ana, is that fine with you? I don't get the impression that it is," he says, pensive.  
Oh hell – time to bite the bullet.

"Donovan, I…I think that's fantastic news that you are giving me ownership over something so… _huge_. Thank you," I say with gratitude.  
" _But_ …" he prompts me. _Gosh, this is so fucking hard._

"But, I…I need to be honest with you. I was actually going to request a meeting with you and Jeremy today before speaking with John," I start. Immediately, Donovan smiles an ironic smile before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I knew it. John hinted at it during our phone call earlier this morning. You're leaving us, aren't you?" Donovan says to me. _Fuck…how did Fisher know?!_ I gape at him.

"How…"

"John only suggested that he had a hunch that you might feel as though we are holding you back. And quite honestly Ana, I believe that we are. You are light-years ahead of everyone else on your level here. You have done things that no one has ever done. I understand that publishing has always been your dream, but you were born to lead, Ana – _not_ follow."

Donovan's words take me aback, leaving me completely speechless. I've never seen myself as a leader. _Ever_.

"Ana, in less than a day of working here, you have taken a process that's been going on for decades and made it even better. In addition, you've made everyone's job here much easier. There are people that have been working for ECP for decades and haven't accomplished as much. If you leave ECP, tomorrow, please know that you have truly made a difference."

Donovan's words have me on the verge of tears. It's one of the most touching things I have ever heard a boss say. Well – aside from, ' _Do you want to fuck now, Anastasia_?' I shake away the wayward thought.

"Donovan…thank you so much for the kind words. You are not making it easy for me to do this," I say, fighting the lump in my throat.

"So, when do we lose you?" he says, cutting to the chase.  
"I agreed to work here until Liza returns from leave. I think it's only fair," I say softly, still feeling quite emotional.

"Look, you know that I deal with some of the more established authors. There's not much work required. I can handle that. Also, Jeremy is getting help from his new EA who's been in that role for many years. All you need to do is document your revised process for editing and assigning manuscripts," Donovan says.

"That's already done. I have it all in a step by step booklet," I tell him. He gapes at me.

"See, you're already ahead of the curve. You can leave us by the end of the week if you'd like. Honestly, we'll be fine until Liza returns," Donovan assures me. I am speechless yet again.

"Are you sure? I'm prepared to stay until March if needed," I reemphasize. I'm okay with leaving in a week, but I want to make sure that he knows I can stay here longer if needed. _Christian will be way too happy to know that I can leave here sooner._

"That's not necessary, Ana. I'm sure GEH will put you to much greater use. We'll be just fine. I'll accept Friday as your last day with us," Donovan smiles at me. I reluctantly smile back at him.

Later at my desk, I can hear my cellphone vibrating out of control in my purse. After finally locating it, I see that it's Christian.

"Hey," I say.  
"Anastasia. I heard the wonderful news. You'll be back at GEH on Monday, right?" he says, way too eagerly. I gape at the phone.

" _How_ …"  
"Fisher called earlier this morning. I meant to tell you soon afterwards, but I was in back to back meetings," he tells me. I'm confused. _Why would Fisher call Christian?_ I sit stunned with my mouth wide open.

"Fisher called to inform me that he'd moved Clark's office to another part of the building and assigned him to a different editorial assistant. I was pleased to hear the news, but confused as to why he was calling to tell me that. He obviously wants in at SIP very badly," Christian says in a tone that borders on annoyed.

Instantly, I am perturbed by the lengths John is willing to go to in order to get on Christian's good side. John didn't initially strike me as an opportunist, but apparently, that is in fact the case. I roll my eyes at the revelation. _Perhaps that's why Fisher hired me in the first place. He knew that I was dating Christian at the time._ Gosh, I'm thoroughly annoyed with John.

"So how did John know about me leaving ECP, even before I spoke with Donovan about it?" I ask discretely, ensuring that no one nearby hears me.  
"Well, I sort of gave him the impression that you _might_ be asking your immediate management to accept your resignation sometime in the near future," Christian says reluctantly. I frown. _Grey did that on purpose! He just couldn't wait two months, could he?!_

"Christian…why would you tell him that before I even had a chance to tell my immediate bosses myself?" I whisper loudly. And I know that he knows that I am none too pleased with him right now.

"I only brought it up as a hypothetical scenario, but Fisher simply took it and ran with it. He said that if you were in fact to leave ECP, that they would be prepared to let you go by the end of the week," he explains. I exhale in frustration.

"Well, you just ruined my surprise, Mr. Grey," I say bitterly. I was going to break the news to Christian tonight over dinner.

"So it's true? You are leaving ECP after Friday?" he says with hope dripping through the earpiece of my cellphone. I stifle a giggle.  
"Yes," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Miss Steele, I can tell that you are rolling your eyes at me. I will remember that tonight when you get home," he purrs. _Oh my…what does he have in mind?_  
"You promise?" I whisper seductively.  
"Oh, I guarantee it," he murmurs back.

And suddenly, I wish that it were past five o'clock so I can be at home with my fiancé.

….

I exit the elevator on the 20th floor of Grey House exactly one week after giving my verbal resignation at ECP.

I believe I left the publishing house on a high note. I was able to train a few administrators on the editing workflow tool. I also got surprised with a cake and some flowers from the team. They are all great people, but Donovan was right. I wasn't going to grow in the way that I needed to in that organization. _Perhaps I can reach my full potential working in publishing at SIP._

Now, I am back where it all began. Christian had an early meeting, so I decided to drive myself to work this morning. Up to this point, Grey has been very cryptic concerning what I will be doing today. He said that we would meet sometime this morning, which is why I am finally up here.

"She's back!" Lacy yells.

She and Andrea almost fly from behind the reception counter to throw their arms around me. I beam brightly at their warm welcome. I even had a few people on the main floor as well as on the 19th floor give me a similar reception. My office on the 19th floor looks almost the same as how I left it. Now, I have to hang pictures up, including some of the engagement shots that José did of Christian and I. _Pretty soon, wedding pictures will join the fold._ I get butterflies just thinking about it.

 _Mrs. Christian Grey._

Suddenly, something catches my eye. I see the back half of the floor separated by a thick plastic drape. And it smells up here – _like sawdust_.

"Is the floor being renovated?" I ask the girls, confused. Andrea has a telling look, but quickly runs back behind the desk to catch a ringing phone. I turn to look at Lacy.

"He didn't tell you yet? I thought that he would have," Lacy says quietly. I wince at her.

 _Oh no, are we at this again? Is Christian reverting back to doing crazy shit behind my back?_ I instantly begin to rethink my decision of returning here.

"Tell me _what_?" I gape at her.

"Mr. Grey is building you an office up here next to his," Lacy says while flashing her bright smile at me, thrilled at the news. I am stunned.

Now why would Christian do that?

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Christian tells Ana his professional plans for her and she totally freaks out. Then, the couple will discuss their most recent drama along with future plans for children in a session with Dr. Flynn._**

 ** _Also, this is just an observation, but perhaps the sex scene in the hotel suite in New York can be viewed a metaphor for Ana's overall relationship with Christian. You know…that whole façade of relinquishing control._**

 ** _I'll let that one sink in for you._** **;)**

 ** _Please review chapter 41. Thanks! – ST2_**


	42. Chapter 42 - Fix You

**Chapter 42 – Fix You**

Christian's in the middle of a phone call when I enter his office. While talking, he looks up at me as I approach his desk and take a seat on the opposite side.

I swear – we didn't coordinate our outfits this morning. Christian left the penthouse way earlier than I did. However, Christian and I are somewhat similarly dressed. Christian is wearing his signature expensive designer gray suit, while I don a speckled gray long-sleeved dress suit with black trim and a white blouse. _Perhaps our similar attire is foretelling_. I quickly dismiss the thought.

And even though I am dreading our impending conversation, I can't help but to admire his strong, take-charge attitude as he addresses whomever he's talking to. He's in his element, doing what he was born to do. Christian is absolutely master of his universe. _In theory, I now function fully under that universe._ It's with that thought that I recall the renovation going on just outside of this very office. My stomach twists.

 _Why didn't he warn me of his plans to build me an office up here? Why did I have to find out from Lacy?_ My thoughts run wild.

He doesn't take his eyes off of me. Right away, I can tell that he notices the look uncertainty on my face. His confident, CEO demeanor diminishes. However, he still maintains his authoritative tone with whomever he's talking to on the other side of the phone.

"Well, we'll have to tackle that when the time comes. Right now, we need to concentrate on the low hanging fruit, first and foremost. Give Andrea a call and get on my schedule sometime early next week," he says a few moments before ending the call.

Christian now focuses his attention one hundred percent on me while a shadow of trepidation looms on his gorgeous face.

"What's wrong?" he asks, skipping the formal ' _Good morning_ ' greeting. He's well aware that we are way beyond this point. I swallow, dreading what follows after I speak my piece.

I don't have the energy to get worked up right now. I'm still overwhelmed being that it's my very first day back at GEH. _I don't even know what I'm doing yet._

So far, I've just been following up on each of the initiatives that were in progress before I left here the first time. I'm in the process of figuring out why the ball has been dropped on many of the tasks that I helped to get off the ground. Otherwise, I don't know what Christian needs me to do moving forward. I also don't know why he is supposedly building me an office up here on the 20th floor, when my office on the 19th floor is still available.

 _Why don't we start there, Grey?_

"What's going on up here?" I say with a perplexed gaze. He gives me a shy grin.  
"Oh…just a little construction," he says innocently. My face turns. _Don't do this, Grey. Please…don't. I'm trying here, I really am. You have to meet me halfway._

I don't have to say anything to express my intolerance for his shenanigans. It's obviously written all over my face.

"It's construction for your new office," he adds soon afterwards. I narrow my eyes at him.

"And why would I need an office up here when I still have a perfectly fine office on the 19th floor?" I inquire.

I'm not upset, just… _dumbfounded_. I'm puzzled as to why he would do this – _for one_. I am also taken aback that he wouldn't have the discussion with me first. I thought that we were making great gains in the communication department.  
 _We still have a long ways to go, Grey._

"Because…the future _Mrs. Grey_ doesn't belong anywhere else in this building," he says plainly.

 _Oh._

 _So is this just an effort to keep me close?_ If that's the case, then this is classic Christian and it's no big deal in the grand scheme of things. Christian has done much worse in an attempt to maintain control of every situation that concerns him. And as everyone close to us knows, I am Christian Grey's _number one situation_.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but they are working a little slower than I had anticipated," Christian adds with a tinge of annoyance. I gape at him.

" _Um_ …so when did the construction actually begin?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"New Year's Day," he says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Christian, I'd just told you that I was coming back right at the stroke of midnight. There was no guarantee that I'd return before March, yet you wasted _no time_ getting this new office underway," I say.

And because I can't help it, I smile at him because it's _typical Grey_. To him, my return was a foregone conclusion. The moment I told him that I was quitting my job, he immediately got his minions on the task of building me a new office.

"Nope – I _didn't_ ," he says with a smirk. He then rises to join me on the opposite side of his desk, taking the seat right beside me.

I suddenly get a flashback to when we used to have our daily check-in meetings along with breakfast. This is the same protocol – him stepping away from his throne – meeting me on _my_ level. It makes him more…human. But of course, I am probably the only person on earth who knows more sides to Fifty than anyone else. I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing or a bad thing.

"So – I have my old computer back. However, I'm unable to send out emails at the moment. Barney is troubleshooting it right now," I tell him. The look on his face is that of anticipation – as if he has something to tell me. I don't know if this is good news or bad news.

"I've been following up with the appropriate areas this morning about some of the employee satisfaction initiatives. I don't know what other projects you want me to undertake," I say. He takes a deep breath. _Oh boy – he's making me nervous._

"Anastasia. I have a new job for you," he starts. _I knew he had something up his sleeve!_ I wince at him, but remain quiet.

"As I mentioned in your exit communication email when you left us, I will _not_ be backfilling your old support manager role. I meant what I said," he says plainly. My face falls.

 _So what am I doing here?_ My throat now resides in my stomach, but I muster up the strength to speak my thoughts.

"What is it that you want me to do then? Am I going to SIP?" I say softly.

"No," he says, cut and dry. I gape at him. Nothing computes. He's building me this brand new office, and I have no clue what I'll be doing.

Christian stands and walks over to his desk, taking a manila folder that's within his reach. He sits back down next to me and opens the folder. He then pulls out a sheet of paper that's typed on both sides.

"Here," he says, carefully handing me the sheet.

* * *

Job Title: **Chief of Staff (COS)  
** Reports to: **Chief Executive Officer (CEO)  
** Department: **Office of the CEO  
** Job Purpose: **To operate as a trusted advisor to the CEO and the liaison between the CEO and the Executive Management team.  
**

Key Responsibilities:  
· Support the CEO across various initiatives  
· Prioritize the CEO's incoming tasks and requests  
· Communicate to a variety of stakeholders on behalf of the CEO  
· Step in as the CEO's proxy, if needed  
· Manage all company charitable initiatives  
· Oversee all executive-level program management and strategic initiatives  
· Maintain flexibility and attend meetings and events outside of normal working hours as needed

* * *

There are more responsibilities and requirements listed below, but that's pretty much the gist of the front page. I snort at the job description before taking my eyes off of the document and back on to Christian. He watches me intently.

"Christian, this is pretty much what I was doing as your support manager. Nothing has really changed here except for the charitable responsibility. So why the new job title?" I ask, humored.

"The stakes are much higher than in your previous role here. It's an executive-level position, whereas the support manager role was a lower management-level position with executive privileges," Christian replies.

 _Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe._  
Absentmindedly, I flip over the page to see what else there is to see.

 ** _Holy shit!_**

" _Five_? Five mi… _million_?" I stutter. I am floored. Absolutely floored.  
"Yes," he says without hesitation. I gape at him.  
" _Christian_ …"

"It's a drop in the bucket in the grand scheme of things, Anastasia. That's still way less than what I earn in just two weeks…and you will be a major player in the organization. You're now third in command behind Ros. Don't fight me on this," he says sternly.

 _He earns more than five million dollars in two weeks?!_ Holy fuck…this dude is _loaded_. I mean...I already knew that, but – _dayum_!

Since being with Christian, I've learned over time how to choose my battles. This is a battle that I am willing to drop completely. After all, we'll be getting married soon, so what I bring home in pay will be a nonfactor. I will always be ridiculously rich by proxy. _Good lord._ The thought is unnerving.

A five million dollar a year contribution in the scope of a billion dollar marriage is exactly as Christian says – it's ' _A drop in the bucket_ '. And I'll be supporting the greater good of GEH, championing major initiatives, organizing charitable activities, and playing mediator between Christian and his executive team – who I already have a great rapport with. I decide that this isn't a bad deal at all.

"Okay," I say. Christian arches a brow at me as if expecting something more.  
" _Okay?_ " he says, skeptical of my reaction. I grin at him.

"Yes…it's fine," I say calmly. And to prove it to him, I immediately get out my pen and sign the offer letter. He smiles sweetly at me as I hand him the now-signed document. He takes it and returns it to the manila folder.

"Good girl. And you're fine with your office being up here with mine?" he asks.  
"Do I have any other choice?" I say with a smirk.  
"No…you don't," he smirks back at me.  
"Figured as much," I giggle.

 _Well, that wasn't as painful as I thought._ I am instantly relieved.

"So – on to business objectives. I'll be releasing a company-wide communication shortly to officially announce your return along with your new role. Starting tomorrow, you are to arrange reoccurring one-on-one meetings with each member of my executive team," Christian rattles off. I frantically take notes on my notepad.

After rattling off the additional tasks, Christian then proceeds to give me the download on a few hot-button issues. Several minutes past and I am beginning to develop writer's cramp. _This is truly information overload._

And it suddenly hits me. _I absolutely missed this._ I love how Christian and I can just turn the personal crap off and focus on the business at hand. I know that he and I are more than capable of working together in harmony. We've always worked together as such.

 _I'm an executive now._

I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that. I've never seen myself in such a prestigious role. I've always felt that I was more of a supporting cast member than a _front-and-center_ type of personality. In theory, I am still operating in a supporting role – just on a grander scale.

Also, I loved how Christian placed me in charge of charitable activities. That was something severely lacking at my previous job. I have so many ideas. However, when it comes to planning actual fundraising events such as parties and the like, I suck. _I'll leave the party planning to Andrea and Lacy._

"By the way, I failed to mention that Lacy is now your personal assistant. She will continue to support Andrea as needed. Please engage her fully," Christian says. _Funny – I was just thinking about her._

"Does she know about this?" I ask.  
"No. I thought you'd want to give her the news," he smiles at me.

I hope Lacy will be fine ' _working_ ' for me. _Gosh…that sounds so weird_. I've never been anyone's boss before. I hope it's not strange remaining good friends with my PA. Christian doesn't hang out with _any_ of his employees. Well, except for me…but I don't count. I'm his fiancée.

Christian backtracks and continues dishing out some high-level detail on initiatives going on within the company. _It's going to take me some time to get all caught up here._ I foresee myself working late nights these next couple of weeks in order to get up to speed.

"So…SIP," Christian starts. Instantly, I perk up. I don't recall seeing anything specific in regards to SIP on my list of roles and responsibilities. However, I hope to eventually be fully involved with that organization sometime in the near future. Let's face it – I still love books. The sentiment is not going anywhere for me.

I enjoyed implementing the new manuscript review process at ECP as well as interacting with the various authors over their work. _I wonder if there is any way I can work that into my new job, or perhaps fully transition over to SIP when the time is right._ I don't want to run the place…I just want to be around literature _._ It's what I love.

"Roach has informed me that he has plans to retire in a couple of months. Therefore, we have begun looking at prospects to take up the mantle," Christian prefaces. I wince in surprise. _So, the rumors about Roach were true._

"I have a short list of candidates. However, being that you are my new chief of staff, you will be in charge of vetting them. One of the top candidates will be John Fisher," he says. I gape at him. _Why Fisher? Why not Kay Bestie? She's currently the VP of SIP._

" _Really_?" I say, taken aback.  
"Yes. I thought that you were quite fond of Fisher," Christian says with an air of surprise regarding my reaction.

"Well…I was until I found out that he was simply using me in order to get on your good side," I frown in disdain. _Yeah, John Fisher is slimy._

"Ana, this is _business._ John Fisher is a smart businessman. Why wouldn't you want the man who made ECP number one put in a position to take SIP to the next level?" Christian submits to me.

 _'This is business?'_

Hell – I thought John hired me because he heard great things about me from Ros and Jeremy, in addition to my excellent track record at GEH. _I had no clue that this man had ulterior motives of getting his foot in the door at SIP._ My skin crawls just thinking about it.

"I don't know, Christian. His behavior doesn't seem ethical. I mean…he was willing to let you manhandle one of his editors and it wasn't a big deal to him," I say, rolling my eyes. He frowns at me.

" _Manhandle_? I didn't even injure the punk. Speaking of – have you heard from Katie Burns lately?" Christian asks.

 _Oh shit…Katie._ I almost forgot about her.

"No," I say soberly. After witnessing the reluctant expression on my face, Christian quickly hops off the topic.

"I will forward you the short list of candidates to take over for Roach," Christian says. I nod. Suddenly, I ask him the _burning question_.

"Will you have me get involved in any day-to-day activities at SIP?"  
"No. Why would I? SIP already has its own organizational structure in place. You work for the parent company, Miss Steele," Christian says with a perplexed squint.

Suddenly I feel left down. _I didn't think that it was farfetched for Christian to assume that I would still want something to do with publishing since I'd just come from that environment_. No – I didn't expect him to be a mind reader. However, Grey is usually quite astute when it comes to those sorts of things. He pretty much knows me better than I know myself.

"Ana, you are on a completely different level skill-wise. Initially, I thought about you running SIP all on your own – _eventually_. But even then, SIP is still way below your ability," he explains.

 _Running SIP?!_ _That's not what I wanted in the first place! I just want to read and publish books!_

"Christian, I never wanted to run SIP. I just wanted to work in publishing," I clarify. Sighing, he frowns at my response.

"Ana, are we back on this again? I thought that you were fine with leaving the publishing world behind? That's why you left ECP and came back here… _right_? And if you wanted to work at SIP, you should have gone there instead of ECP," he says in a tone that lingers on condescending.

 _The honeymoon-phase of my return to GEH is officially over._ I scowl at him.

"Christian – you know damn well why I didn't go to SIP. You bought the company behind my back," I say with quiet frustration. He sighs again.

"So now, you are perfectly fine with working there now?" he with an expression that appears to be less than amused at the notion. It takes everything within me to not roll my eyes at him.

"Look – I've come to terms with you owning SIP. Obviously, GEH is doing something right if the top guy in publishing in the state wants to work there," I argue. Christian shakes his head.

"And if you'd just trusted me in the first place instead of flying off the handle _per usual_ , you'd probably be working at SIP today," he says in a stern voice.

Grey is pissing me off, but I decide not to fuel the fire. Instead, I am curious to know what I need to do to eventually make inroads at SIP. I lighten up my expression in hopes that my next few words will go over much better with him.

"Well eventually, I would like to be a part of the SIP organization – preferably in editing. I can stay in this COS role as long as I need to, although I hope to get some exposure to SIP in the interim," I say humbly. Christian closes his eyes and shakes his head.

" _Ana, Ana, Ana_ ," he sings my name in a _tsk-tsk-tsk_ fashion. My heart drops. Christian is _not_ seeing my vision. _Not in the slightest._

"Your role as my chief of staff is an extremely critical role for a multi- ** _billion_** dollar global organization, Anastasia. It's not like your previous support manager position. It's ridiculous to go from being COS to a lowly editor. Not even Jerry Roach has the major responsibilities that you will have.

"Your mission is greater than just _books_. You'll be helping to move goods and services all over the globe. You'll be overseeing efforts in the development of green technologies. You'll be ensuring that many children all over the world have food to eat and a place to sleep.

"With that said, you moving from chief of staff down to an editing job would be a complete waste of your talent, Ana. That's almost five steps down from your current role," Christian says in a _very_ wordy, but _very_ convincing argument.

Grey is right. However, I get the impression he's telling me that I have absolutely _no shot_ at moving over to _any_ position at all in the SIP organization. _So where do I go from here if I stick it out at GEH? Do I just remain Christian's chief of staff?_

"You talk about ' _steps'_. So where's the next step up for me?" I say, lost.  
Humor me, Grey. I can't run GEH. The only move I can think of would be Ros' job, which I would never even dream of doing. The other choice is to leave GEH completely, but I'm not even prepared to bring that up. I just got back here.

"Ana, you are being groomed to run this company – plain and simple," Christian reveals.

 _What?!_

I look at him as if he just beamed down from a flying saucer. _Are you fucking kidding me, Grey?!_

" _Wha_ …what do you mean?" I stutter. And I realize that I am now shaking. My blood is running ice cold.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated is my labor of love, Anastasia. I don't want anyone else touching her…other than you," Christian says sincerely. And though his words appear sweet and heartfelt, I am fucking out of my mind.

 _Is he insane?!_

"Christian…I… _I can't_ …"

"That's why I made you my chief of staff, Ana. This role will be your training ground. The transition won't happen overnight. As COS, you will literally walk in my shoes. In two years, you will know everything there is to know about this company frontwards and backwards. You'll know how to make the right decisions. I figure that since I am a few years older than you, perhaps I can even retire at the appropriate time. You'll be fully capable to run the show solo until _you_ are ready to retire. Then afterwards, maybe you can even pass the company down to someone else in the family – perhaps to our future child."

I stare mindlessly at him – totally dumbfounded. And although it is touching to hear that Christian wants to keep GEH in the family, it boggles my mind that he has chosen me of all people to be the next in line. _Why not groom our future 'child'…._

 _Shit._ There's that singular usage of _children_ again. We need to air out this issue before visiting Dr. Flynn tomorrow. However, this is neither the time nor the place to tackle this. I need to knock some sense into Mr. Grey's head about grooming me to take the GEH baton.

"I find it ridiculous that you think I'll know all there is to know in just two years," I say in a huff.

"Well in two years, I plan on making you co-CEO with me," he says matter-of-factly.

 _Yep. He has completely lost his damn mind._

I gasp repeatedly, but no words are able to come out of my mouth. In spite of me freaking out, Christian remains on an even keel.

"I told you, Ana – I want you by my side at GEH. That's exactly what I meant when I said that," Christian says unshakably.

"Christian! _No_! That's…that's _stupid_! I…I don't want that!" I shout at him.  
"Calm down, Ana. It's not going to happen tomorrow," he says, trying to placate me.  
"But I don't want it to happen! _Ever_!" I snap.

And my words visibly cut him like a knife. However, I am too worked-up to care. _I can't believe that he would plan my future without discussing it with me first!_ I am beside myself.

I quickly stand to my feet. _I need to get the fuck out of here before I say something else that I'll regret._ But first, I leave him with a thought. A very… _irate_ thought in a language that he understands.

"Christian, if you want me to work the COS position for now, _fine_! But I am _not_ going to be CEO! It's a _hard limit_!" I spit at him. He is stunned, gaping at me with round gray eyes.

Christian remains seated and speechless. Before he and I say anything else to piss the other off, I casually step out of his office with my notebook in tow. To my surprise, he doesn't stop me. Maybe he's learned by now that it is good to just let me cool down.

Grey needs a swift kick in the head! I am _not_ qualified to be co-CEO! _How would Ros feel about that_? And idly, I wish that I could ask her that very question. However, it is not my place to reveal the CEO's ' _future plans_ '. I may be pissed at my _boss-slash-fiancé_ right now, but he's still my boss and I need to maintain some sense of professional discretion.

Regardless of what Christian's so-called _plans_ are, I will always yearn to do something in literature. _Just stick me in a dimly lit room alone with a manuscript and I am in heaven._

But I discovered that I also enjoy interacting with different walks of life, creating processes, and solving problems. This COS job is a dream, but it lacks the interaction with GEH's publishing division.

 _Why can't I just do both?_ And now part of me wishes that I never had the exposure to all of those things as Christian's support manager. I wouldn't be so… _torn_.

….

Tuesday evening, I sit on one end of the sofa in Dr. Flynn's office while Christian sits on the other. We both absolutely dreaded coming here tonight.

For over twenty-four hours, Christian and I have been fairly cold towards one another. We've kept things _strictly professional_ at Grey House. Otherwise, he has yet to address my concerns about his plans for my career, and I have yet to revisit the argument with him.

Even at home, we've been distant. We haven't exchanged more than five word sentences since yesterday morning. I think that I truly hurt his feelings by telling him that being co-CEO was a _hard limit_ for me. It's the truth. However, I refuse to discuss this with Christian any further without Dr. Flynn present.

 _Christian won't listen to me, but he just might listen to Flynn._

Christian is very difficult to deal with when he doesn't have his way with me. And I can't help but to realize that whenever I give Grey an inch, he takes a fucking meter. My attempt at _more_ has absolutely bitten me right on the ass. Instead of Christian welcoming me back into the fold with open arms and business as usual, he begins having delusions of _my_ grandeur concerning me being his equal.

 _I am_ _ **not**_ _Christian Grey's equal in the business world. Nor will I ever be._

Sure, I want to be Christian's equal…but only in our marriage, _not_ at GEH. I am perfectly fine with Christian holding the reins and me assisting him as needed. And as Christian said, GEH is _his_ labor of love, not _mine_. He dropped out of Harvard to cultivate _his dream_.

What about _my_ dream? Do I get a say in my professional life?

"I intended on starting tonight's session by asking the two of you how your Christmas and New Years were. However, it appears that we need to dive right into the heart of the matter at once. Someone… _start talking_ ," Dr. Flynn says with a concerned look on his face.

Whoa – I've never seen Dr. Flynn look so…bleak. _Maybe we truly look pitiful in his sight this evening._ The two of us remain silent. I begin to thread my fingers in my lap.

"Our holidays were good. In fact – they were wonderful," Christian says unconvincingly.  
"Why do I get the feeling that this is not the case?" Flynn smirks in skepticism.

"He's right. We had a wonderful Christmas with Christian's family. We also spent New Year's in New York City. It was my first time going," I say finally breaking my silence.

"Wonderful! So it sounds like you two had a splendid time. Too bad the expressions on your faces say otherwise. Let's start with why you two are sitting so far apart this evening when you are normally hand-in-hand when you come here," Dr. Flynn says.

I turn to my side, finally coming to the realization that Christian and I instinctively created a barrier between us. My heart falls. Shortly afterwards, Christian slides over on the sofa and wraps his arm around me.

I break. The waterworks begin to cascade down my face. All of the frustration and the pain from over the past day along with the distant emotions between us cause me to breach a dam. He holds me tighter and I begin to soil his expensive black suit jacket. He starts to rub my back in an attempt to console me.

I hate crying in front of others! This is _so_ embarrassing!

 _I hate this. I hate when we don't talk. I hate when we don't figure things out together. Why do we always hold shit in the way we do? Why are we both so stubborn?_

Perhaps we truly belong together. We are so much alike in more ways than I realize.

"Ana, why are you crying?" I hear Dr. Flynn ask softly. And I don't want to talk about it. We're supposed to be talking about our plans for children in this evening's session – not about Christian's expectations for me in his business. I feel so overwhelmed right now. We have so much to sort out before April 7th.

 _Can we still do this?_

"Christian – do you understand why Ana is upset?" Flynn addresses Grey instead. I'm too much of a mess right now to even know where to begin. Christian continues rubbing my back.

"I threw a lot at her yesterday. Ana returned to work at GEH and I informed her of my plans for her to eventually become co-CEO with me," Christian says softly.

 _Well – he said that way more succinctly than I could._  
I can't see Dr. Flynn's expression since my face is plastered against Christian's now soaked jacket.

"Christian – that's a hell of a lot to take in, especially on the first day back on the job. Did you ever consider just letting things gradually occur?" the good doctor suggests in a kind tone.

"Yes, but I thought that you wanted us to be open with each other? I wanted to let Ana know what my intentions were for her and the business," Christian says and his defense. I sigh through the tears, feeling the ache all over again.  
 _This is unbearable_.

"And Christian – that was very admirable of you to do. However, this should have been a dialog type of situation, not a monolog. This is Ana's future you are deciding upon. It would help if she played a greater role in that. It is _her_ career, after all," Flynn says simply.

I am not in the mood to cheer on Dr. Flynn in my head. It's good that he understands that _yes_ – Christian needed to _ask me_ and not _tell me_ what the future plans are for me and my career. However, Dr. Flynn doesn't have to go home at night with this man.

Christian has this way of making me feel guilty about desiring to work in the career that I always longed to be in. He makes publishing seem as if it's beneath me. Honestly, I don't think that it is.

I enjoyed working at ECP while I was there, but GEH just has way more to offer in terms diverse operations. And I had my eye on the prize – which was a supporting role at SIP while still doing some of the things that I enjoyed doing as Christian's support manager. All I want to do is what I'm doing right now along with some exposure to SIP. _That seems like the perfect scenario for me._

"So Christian, can we all agree to just take things at work a day at a time? Let's put off your future aspirations for Ana to run the company. It might be a little bit too much to digest at the moment. It is Ana's first week back and all," the good doctor reasons.

"Yes…absolutely," Christian says. I sit up and wipe my eyes with my hand. Immediately, Christian hands me one of his monogram handkerchiefs before Dr. Flynn can pass me the box of tissues. I take the cloth from Christian and dab my face.

"Ana, is that suitable enough for you?" Dr. Flynn poses the question to me. I nod, still working on calming my nerves.

I should never hold things in like that. It absolutely sucks when the ceiling finally caves in. It's emotionally exhausting.

"So Ana…is there anything you would like to say to Christian about the whole ordeal? Is there anything that you need him to support you in so your transition back at GEH goes much smoother?" the doctor asks. I sigh.

Do I even dare bring this up even though we've just agreed to toss out that whole co-CEO nonsense for the time being? I think if I do, it'll show that I am at least trying to make this whole premarital counseling thing work. After all, it was my idea to do this in the first place.

"I would like to be involved with the publishing operation sometime in near future," I say quietly. I scan from Dr. Flynn to Christian, and I catch Grey rolling his eyes _. Oh boy_. And I instantly know that Grey doesn't want to entertain the notion.

"Ana – how about the two of you figure that out together once you've been on board for some time? Then you can determine if that's feasible at your present capacity. Establish a timeline…some date in the future where you both can revisit the idea of your involvement with that side of the business. Is that fair?" Flynn submits.

I sit and take in the doctor's advice. I mean – I just got back to GEH as Flynn just mentioned. Prior to my return, I've been knee deep in publishing for a month.

I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to simply immerse myself in my new role as chief of staff for a good month or so before reevaluating things. _Maybe Christian and I will be in a better place to talk about what I can contribute to SIP._

I'm just ready to be over these emotional two days of work. I want to concentrate on my upcoming marriage with this man that's now holding my hand.

"Yes…I agree," I respond quietly. I look over to my side and Christian appears to be more at ease.

"Ana…Christian – I am so pleased that the two of you have agreed to temporarily place your differences aside and allow time to not only heal, but to determine what is the best course for the both of you.

"I know that you are well-intentioned, Christian...but it's going to take time for Ana to get a handle on things. It's difficult for someone just coming in brand new all over again to even fathom running a billion-dollar company right out of the gate.

"Ana – you apparently have some professional goals of your very own. Your primary focus should be to excel in your current capacity, and then make the solid argument to Christian at a later date that you can in fact handle your present workload, and more."

"Please revisit these two issues…but only when the time is right. It's difficult to have the discussion so soon when neither of you are able to see the forest for the trees," Dr. Flynn says in a peppy, upbeat tone of voice. And I can't help but to smile at his demeanor.

Flynn's right. Christian was too eager to overwhelm me with his ambitions of me running the company when I am still so unsure of myself. And honestly, I don't think that I will ever be ready to be co-CEO. I don't think that I have it in me to be that.

At the same time, I threw Christian for a loop when I insisted that he make SIP a priority for me. I realize that throwing this in his face completely contradicts my leaving GEH in the first place.

I didn't leave GEH because I wanted to work in publishing. I left GEH because I wanted to work in publishing _all on my own…_ without Christian Grey's influence.

Now that I'm back, the point of ' _all on my own_ ' is moot. The real reason I came back here is because of _more_. Well…that and I missed working with Christian and the rest of the team at GEH.

And now, I miss publishing…but I am not at the point of going mad if I take a little break from it all. I have a ton of new responsibilities with this new COS role. However, I know that my yearning for publishing will soon return with a vengeance. In the meantime, I resolve to simply focus on my current objectives and take Dr. Flynn's solid advice.

"Now…onto our regularly scheduled session," Dr. Flynn announces, highly amused at his own deadpan _doctor's joke_.

"Children: They're usually a foregone conclusion for many newly married couples. The last time the two of you were here before the holidays, you didn't see eye-to-eye on that whole concept of children. Where do you currently stand on the issue?" Flynn lobs the question at the two of us.

Christian looks over at me and squeezes my hand. _Well…this is a good sign._ He then turns to look at Dr. Flynn.

"I explained to Ana when you stepped out the last time about my reluctance for having children. Now, I want nothing more than to allow her the opportunity to be a wonderful mother when the time comes. If Ana wants a child, then so do I," Christian says lovingly.

And there it is again. ' _Child' – singular_. But then I immediately think about Dr. Flynn's advice from just moments ago and I feel much more at ease. That advice is applicable for _this_ situation as well.

"Christian – having and raising children is obviously a collaborative effort. It wouldn't just be _for Ana_. You do understand that, right?" Flynn says with an ironic smirk. Christian stifles a grin.

"Of course. Ana and I are a team in every way," Christian says adamantly. I look down at my lap, stifling a shy smile.

 _We are a team._

"So have you discussed the ' _when_ '?" Flynn poses the question.

"We've decided not to have children right away. It'll happen before I turn thirty," I finally speak up. Christian rubs my hand.  
"Very well. And is one child enough? _Two_ maybe?" Flynn says with a wink. Christian frowns, but I giggle.

"We'll start with one. Then we can reassess if needed," I say sweetly. I can feel Christian's hand become less tense. He's completely on board with the plan.

"This is exactly what I've been discussing with the two of you. Plans change. Time will be your best compass. It's difficult to know how you will feel one year…two years from now. The purpose of these sessions is to simply arm you with a foundation. Once you have a foundation, everything else will fall into place," summarizes Flynn.

It's hard to believe that just a short time ago, I thought that this would be a barrier that Christian and I would never breach. Today, I can honestly say that Christian and I have made some major headway. For now…we meet each other right in the middle.

 _Compromise is a wonderful thing._

….

"Ana?" he says quietly. I hesitate.  
"Yes?" I finally respond.

"Go to sleep," he commands.  
 _I'm busted._

Christian spoons me in bed and although he can't see my face, he knows good and well that I am not asleep. He knows me like the back of his hand.

"I'm trying," I say with fatigue.

My mind just won't turn off. I'm thinking about tomorrow's meetings with the heads of finance, IT and HR. In addition, I am already planning for the upcoming employee satisfaction survey for 2012 as well as initiatives to help improve some of the scores by the time the new surveys rolls out.

I am also thinking about Christian and mine session with Dr. Flynn this evening. I turn around and face Christian.

"Christian, I just want you to know that I am fully aware of your intentions for me at work," I start. He winces at me.  
" _Okay_ ," he says, confused by my random statement.

"And I want you to know that I am willing to support you and GEH in my current capacity…by all means," I murmur sincerely. Christian stifles a grin.  
"Baby, I know. Now go to sleep. We have a busy day ahead tomorrow," he says lovingly.

"One last thing. I know that we agreed to come back together at a certain point to discuss things. Let's give it a month or two and revisit the SIP thing. But for right now…I am okay doing what I am doing," I tell him.

"Agreed. We'll address it in a month or so," Christian says right away.

I begin to feel hopeful – however, at the same time, I know that Christian is not going to let up about making me co-CEO with him in a couple of years. We'll cross that bridge whenever we get to it. In the meantime, I want to show him that I can in fact handle everything coming my way and still make room for some additional exposure to SIP.

"And although I am very happy doing what I am doing right now, I don't want you to forget that my heart of hearts will always be tied to literature," I quietly plead.  
"I know, Ana. And I get that. Again…we'll revisit the issue when the time is right. For now, you must rest," he murmurs.

I can tell that he is exhausted just as I am. I lean over to quickly kiss him, but he holds me in place as our lips touch in order to prolong the act.

"I love you," I breathe as our lips come apart.  
"I love you too, baby. Goodnight," he responds.  
I turn back around, and he pulls me back into a spoon.

It is not my intention to change this very complicated man. Christian's complexities make him who he is. He's the man that I fell in love with. He's a man that sees more in me than I currently see in myself.

What I would like to see happen over time is for Christian to garner a greater understanding of where I ultimately would like to be professionally and to fully support my decision.

But for now, I am content with where I am today. However, I can predict that this will not always be the case. I love books and I enjoyed working with books while at ECP. One day, I will want to return to working with books full time.

I just want Christian to be fully prepared for that day when it comes.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, the story is called BUSINESS and Pleasure, after all. Moving forward, you will see the "business" side once more now that Ana has returned to GEH. As time progresses, we'll see Ana thinking on her feet and becoming more comfortable in her own skin as a brand new executive._**

 ** _In the next session with Flynn, Christian and Ana will tackle money and the in-laws. We'll revisit that dreaded prenup ordeal that was alluded to in canon._**

 ** _A reviewer asked about Katie Burns. You might see our little blonde friend sometime soon. But I'll give you a hint; there won't be anything conspiratorial or backhanded about her or anyone else in this story. As I mentioned before, I wanted this tale to be different than my first two. The only obstacles that will stand between Christian and Ana are 'Christian and Ana'. :D_**

 ** _It is my hope that by the end of the story, they will be as whole as they possibly can before reciting their vows to one another. That's all that anyone can hope for…right?_** **;)**

 ** _Thanks for sticking with this story! – ST2_**


	43. Chapter 43 - The Power

**Chapter 43 – The Power**

Late Sunday morning, Christian and I arrive at his parents' house in Bellevue for brunch. This time around, Kate is present with Elliot. I knew in advance that she would be there, but it still doesn't make me feel any more at ease. _Kate and Christian still hate each other._

We all gather in the dining area to partake in the delicious brunch prepared for us. As needed, Mia assists her mother and their gawking European housekeeper with setting out the food. Thankfully, the _gawking housekeeper_ doesn't gawk at Grey as much since our engagement party last year. Today, brunch is served buffet style – which I love. I'm still a simple girl and being reminded of the _simple life_ every so often is quite refreshing.

As we enjoy the meal, the Greys begin making small talk about some of the happenings that occurred recently at their respective jobs. Christian and I remain silent as Grace starts off by discussing some of the shenanigans that go on in the hospital where she works.

 _They wouldn't want to hear about the week back at GEH that I've had._ I haven't even told Kate everything yet – and I don't think that I ever will. I'm just glad that Christian and I have come to an agreement that I would just continue to work as his chief of staff without the added pressure of being groomed to work along side him as co-CEO.

"So, it was just past 2 am and the entire hospital was quiet. There was nothing exciting going on. Suddenly, a patient is rushed into trauma. The first responders had no clue what to make of this patient. I'm in PEDS, but they paged me down to the ER. Then I see the patient. She had a ginger root stuck up her rear end!" Grace shockingly reveals.

I gape at her while everyone else at the table starts laughing hysterically. Well, everyone except for Christian. He simply lowers his head and places his forehead on his hand. I narrow my eyes at him. _He doesn't find that shocking or funny?_

After Grace is done with her story, Carrick begins talking about this high profile divorce case that he recently got pulled into. He's usually involved in criminal cases at his firm, but he was pulled into this particular case due to the magnitude of this client. Suddenly, I see Christian tense up right beside me. My heart drops. I instant wonder what is wrong with him. _Why is Carrick talking about this anyway?_

"I can't give out any specifics on the case since we are obviously still in court. But let me just say that our client was in their right mind when he decided to have a prenup ahead of time. He'd be in pretty bad shape if he hadn't," Carrick said plainly. _Oh no._ Suddenly, Christian stands to leave. _What's going on?_

"Christian," Carrick calls out to him in a placating tone.  
"I _know_ what you are doing," Christian hisses at him. _Shit – have they've been talking about this?!_ I instantly feel a strong sense of uneasiness. _Christian hasn't even discussed a prenuptial agreement with me!_

"Christian… _please_ ," I whisper up at him, tugging on his hand – urging him to sit back down. He clasps my hand in response but doesn't sit.  
"I'm just trying to help Christian…that's all. Please, this is no offense to Ana…" Carrick starts.

"I already told you! I'm not doing it!" he seethes at his father. _Oh no._  
"Christian…"I plead softly. His dad is right. Christian needs to talk about this.  
"Ana, _stop_. We don't need that," he whispers back down at me. My heart stills. _He doesn't want a prenup._ On the same token, I understand that his father simply wants to protect his son.

However, part of me is kind of annoyed that it would even be implied that I'd clean out Christian's bank account if our marriage didn't work out. First of all, Christian has to damn near force me to go shopping with his money. I _hate_ to shop. I am the least materialistic person out there…and it bugs my fiancé to no end.

"Carrick… _that's enough_. This matter is between Christian and Ana," Grace quietly admonishes her husband. I scan the table and see everyone else looking quite uncomfortable. They look everywhere but at us. I do eventually catch Kate glancing up at me from the other side of the table. She tightens her lips, expressing the awkwardness of the moment. And right now, I wish that I were anyplace but here.

As Christian drives us home in his R8 later that afternoon, I think back to the brunch.

"Have you and your father already discussed… _um_ …" I start, feeling quite awkward about the situation as it is.  
"Yes Ana, and I told him ' _no_ '…just like I am telling you ' _no_ '," he says sternly. I sigh.

"It's just a piece of paper. I'll sign it. You pay me more than enough at GEH as it is. I don't need your money, Christian," I say sincerely. Christian huffs in irritation. _Oh boy._

"See…that's where you are wrong, Anastasia. I told you – when we are married, what's mine will be yours. It'll be _your money_ too," he speaks out slowly so that there is no misunderstanding to his words. I exhale. This man is _crazy_ – as in _crazy for me_. _What did I ever do to deserve the likes of him?_

"I just want you to know that if you ever need me to sign something… _I will_ ," I say quietly – ready to put this subject to rest for good. While stopped at a light, Christian turns to me and caresses my chin.

"I know you would, baby. And I am telling you that the only thing I want you to sign is the marriage license… _nothing else_ ," he says lovingly. I grin at him in adoration.

….

"Financial disagreements are one of the top reasons why many couples get a divorce."

Dr. Flynn's opening remarks during our fifth week of premarital counseling on Tuesday evening strike a nerve. It's as if the incident over Sunday brunch between Christian and Carrick was planned in preparation for this very discussion. I cringe at the thought.

"Deciding things such as who will manage the finances and whether or not there will be joint bank accounts…all of these things are very important to establish beforehand," Flynn adds.

Bar none, Christian gets the title of _financial manager_ in our upcoming nuptials. In fact, Christian has already set up a joint bank account for us. I also have my own checking and savings account. Goodness knows how many bank accounts Grey has in total. He simply can't keep the insane amount of money that he makes at one single institution.

"So, that brings us to the topic of prenuptial agreements," Dr. Flynn says. And it's as if he's dropped an atomic bomb. Instantly, I tense up.  
"There's no need to discuss it. It's a non-issue," Christian says right away. I turn to look at him, taken aback by his immediate response.

"A _non-issue_ in that you two have come to an agreement concerning the financial terms of your marriage?" Flynn posses the question.  
"Yes…we have. We've both come to the agreement that we don't need one," Christian says, squeezing my hand as he looks to me. I stare blankly at him.

"Ana – are you good with this? I must ask," Flynn says to me. I turn to Flynn and nod.  
"Christian doesn't want one. If that's his decision, I support it – regardless of his reasoning," I say. _Can we please get off this subject now?_

I still feel quite uncomfortable about what took place over brunch just two days ago. And even though Carrick means well, it is difficult for me to view my future father-in-law in the same way that I had before. I'm now under the impression that Carrick thinks that I may be a gold digger since I haven't pressed the issue of a prenup with Christian. I shudder at the thought.

"Christian, by Ana's expression, I don't think that she quite understands why you are so vehemently opposed to a prenuptial agreement. Why don't you explain that to her," Dr. Flynn prompts his long-time client. And without hesitation, Christian turns to me and squeezes my hand.

"Ana, I believe that a prenup would set our marriage up to fail. You fully understand how I operate in the business world. When I have a solid plan of execution, there is never a _Plan B._ Failure is _never_ an option."

And as crazy as it sounds, I understand his analogy completely. I've worked alongside this man for over half a year. I understand how he thinks and how he reacts in business situations. There isn't much difference between _Christian Grey the CEO_ and _Christian Grey the man_. I smile at him in understanding.

"So it appears that the two of you are in total agreement. However, I'm sure that some of those around you may not understand or agree with your decision," Dr. Flynn brings up. My face instantly falls.

"My father is against it," Christian speaks up. I sigh. _It doesn't hurt any less two days later.  
_ "Well, my thoughts on that – as long as you and Ana agree that _not_ having a prenup isn't an issue for the two of you, then it's nobody's business what your financial arrangements are. It's just you and Ana in this marriage after all," Dr. Flynn says in a clever argument. Christian smirks at him.

He's right – it's nobody's business what Christian and I decide. I must stop caring about what others may think of me. I need to be comfortable in my own relationship with _my_ future husband. I know who I am and who _I'm not_ …and so does Christian. That's all that matters.

….

Early Wednesday afternoon at work, I make the trek one floor up.

"I can't wait until your office is finished up here. It's weird not being on the same floor as you," Lacy says as I lean over the reception counter on the 20th floor. Andrea is off to the side taking calls and typing away feverously on her computer.

"I'll be up here soon enough. Thanks so much for making those copies for me," I say to her. She frowns at me.  
"Ana – I work for you now. You don't have to thank me for every single thing that I do. It's my job," she smirks. I giggle.

"I've never had a direct report before. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," I sigh.  
"Just observe Mr. Grey. He never thanks anyone," Lacy says, deadpan. I snort.

 _Oh, my stern, demanding, hardnosed husband-to-be.  
_ And as if on queue, Christian emerges from his office.

"Hey – I came up here to see if you wanted me to pick up lunch for you while I'm out," I say to him.  
"Sure, where are you headed?" he says.  
"Just to the deli. You want pastrami on rye?" I ask.

"Yes – thanks, Bunny. Let's do lunch when you get back in my office. I'm headed down to the 15th floor for my meeting with Marco," he says. I nod and he kisses me on the forehead before setting off towards the elevator. It instantly dings and he disappears.

 _See Lacy, Christian just_ _ **thanked**_ _me._ I smile.

"Did you want anything from the deli, too?" I say to Lacy, but she is too busy grinning goofily at me. I narrow my eyes at her.  
"What?" I say, perplexed.  
" _Bunny_?" she teases. I gape at her.

"Did he just call me that?" I say in utter shock and disbelief. Honestly, I had _no_ idea he said that. Lacy laughs.

"He sure did. I think it's _so_ romantic. You two are just the perfect little power couple," she gushes. I blush. _Oh boy._

It's hard to believe that just three months ago, Christian and I had to keep our relationship a secret here. Being out in the open now is so… _liberating_. I love it. _And no one is happier about it than Mr. Grey himself._ I swoon at the thought.

"The story behind that nickname isn't so _romantic_. In fact, it's quite embarrassing," I murmur to Lacy with pursed lips. She giggles.

I return to Christian's office 45 minutes later with lunch. He rises from behind his desk and joins me on the other side. I sort out the contents of the paper bag onto each of our rolling lunch trays that Andrea set out for us.

"So – will you be interviewing John Fisher today for the top spot at SIP?" he starts. I sigh. I really don't feel like discussing John Fisher right now. It's going to be so weird sitting across from him this afternoon at panel interviews. I nod at Christian and he frowns at me.

"What's the problem?" he says as he takes his seat. He moves his lunch tray closer.  
"I really liked Kay Bestie this morning. She already knows SIP inside and out. She did an awesome job at panels," I reply.  
"That's all well and good, but simply knowing how things currently run shouldn't be an advantage. In fact, it's a disadvantage. We plan on changing the way that SIP does business, including the company's name," Christian says.

 _Oh yes – Grey Publishing._ I roll my eyes at the thought. Pretty soon, everything in Seattle will be named _Grey Something_. I take a bite out of my chicken salad croissant sandwich.

"All I ask is that you give John Fisher a fair shot. The decision on who gets the job will ultimately be yours," Christian says. I wince at him.

"I thought you said that you only wanted me to _vet_ the candidates?" I say mid chew.  
"Yes, I did. And I've been completely hands-off with panel interviews. You and Ros are the highest ranked executives in the room. I would like you to make the final call on who gets the job," Christian says.

 _Oh shit._ My heart drops. So far, we've interviewed two of the top three candidates between yesterday and this morning. Today, John Fisher will be our final interview. If I had to make the call right now, I'd choose Kay Bestie. She's tough and very smart. She also comes across as fair and transparent…with no hidden motives.

 _Can the same be said about John Fisher?_ I frown at the thought. But Christian just said that I should give him a _fair shot_. How can I if I feel so… _uneasy_ about him? I really want to be fair. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind.

"Can I interview John Fisher separate from the executive team?" I ask. He narrows his eyes at my question.  
"Sure…if you want," he eventually says.  
"Good. I'll interview him first one-on-one, and then I'll send him along to panels with Ros and the executive team. When he's done with them, I'll link up with the others and capture their feedback," I propose.  
"Fair enough," Christian satisfactorily replies.

I have a few pressing questions that I must ask John Fisher all on my own, without the others present. I need to know if this man is capable of being a good and fair leader. In addition, he needs to be faithful to the GEH organization and not be so quick to hop on the next fast train if one were to come along.

...

As I sit alone in the CEO conference room on the 20th floor, Lacy ushers in John Fisher who is wearing a navy blue suit. When I stand, John is visibly shocked to see me.  
"Thanks Lacy," I say. She smiles and then closes the door on his way out.

"Ana...hey," he says, reaching in to shake my hand. I cringe on the inside. I still feel uneasy about John.  
"Hello, John. Have a seat," I say, gesturing to the chair directly across from me. He saunters around the table sits. The expression on his face is still quite puzzled.

"Forgive me for asking Ana, but I thought that this was a panel interview," John says in an unsure tone of voice. I give him a subtle smile.  
"Yes, you will have a panel interview. However, I requested to interview you one-on-one before sending you along to the panel portion. I hope you don't mind," I say kindly.

"Oh, no Ana – not at all. I truly appreciate the opportunity," he says humbly. And suddenly, my mind flashes back to just more than two months ago. The tables were turned and this man was the one interviewing me. This is surreal.

"Good," I respond.  
"Excellent. You look quite well, Ana. It's so great to see you again. The team back at ECP is always asking about you. I had no clue that you'd be interviewing me for the position today," he smiles with a slight chuckle.

And for some reason, my mood involuntarily hardens. _Did he just assume that since he was so chummy with my fiancé that he'd be a shoe-in for the job? It's not going to be that easy, Mr. Fisher._

"I am now chief of staff here at GEH. The call on who ultimately gets the position as President of Seattle Independent Publishing lies solely on me," I say sternly. I am shocked that the words fall out of my mouth. _Did I just posture over my former boss' boss?_ I am instantly sick to my stomach as John winces at me.

"Look – Ana…I hope that I haven't personally done anything in the past to ever offend you or set you off. I don't believe that I have. However, based on your tone, I am under the impression that I may have. If there is anything that you would like me to clarify or explain, I would appreciate the opportunity," John says humbly.

My heart drops and I instantly feel like such a bitch. Regardless of how I personally feel about this man, I can't deny that John is a great leader. _Christian is right…Fisher deserves an equal chance._ I resolve to give John Fisher a clean slate from this point on.

"No, John…not at all. We are good. Let's get this interview under way," I start with a smile.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Fire away," he smiles, eager and willing to get this show on the road.

"Why do you want to lead SIP?" I ask.  
"SIP is the smallest of four publishing houses in the city. I've led the top publishing house for over three years. ECP has gone as far as it can go. I absolutely enjoy a challenge. If you're already number one, where else is there to go?" he replies. I frown at him.

After he responds, I instantly recall an old sports conversation with my stepdad Ray. He used to complain about this legendary basketball coach that would leave every time he'd help a team win a championship. And once that coach left, the entire team would fall apart. I cringe at the thought.

"So, if by chance you were to get the position at SIP and you help take the organization to the top, would you then leave?" I pose the question. John sighs.

"Ana, it is my hope to end up like Jerry Roach and retire with the SIP brand on my back. The reason why SIP currently appeals to me more than my present company is all due to the leadership of your fiancé. Christian Grey understands the concept of _vision_. He himself is a visionary. In contrast, the board of directors that oversees ECP just doesn't get it. Even you yourself experienced some of the headache while employed at ECP. It made absolutely no sense for the number one publishing house in the state to have such an archaic process to approve manuscripts," submits John.

I am confounded by his answer. And John's right…Christian _is_ a visionary. Working under the GEH umbrella, John wouldn't be subjected to board votes for budget increases. All he would need at SIP is a ' _yea_ ' or ' _nay_ ' from one man. _My man._

The rest of the interview goes extremely well. Just as we are about to close, there's a small knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call out. Lacy peers in.  
"The panel is ready for Mr. Fisher on the 19th floor," she announces.  
"Thanks Lace…he'll be ready to go shortly," I respond. Lacy closes the door, leaving John and I alone once again.

"John – I have one last question that's strictly off the record," I say. I'm curious as to why he gave me a shot at ECP in the first place. _Did it have anything to do with Christian?_

"Absolutely," he says kindly.  
"First of all – let me preface it by saying that I appreciate the opportunity that you gave me two months ago. I really enjoyed my experience working for you at ECP," I say. He beams at me.

"Ana, it was absolutely my pleasure. You were truly a godsend. The work you've done for us still stands today. And I'm not just saying that because I want _this_ job. You can call anyone in that building and they would say the very same," he says. My heart warms at his words.

"Thank you," I smile at him. He gives me a kind nod.

"So with that said, I'm curious why you hired me in the first place," I finally spit out. He grins and laughs quietly through his nose.

"I was told by many people _not_ to hire you because of all of the baggage that came with you…being linked with Christian Grey and all," he starts. The news stuns me. He continues.

"However, I believe in going against the grain, Ana. I am a risk-taker…but I exercise wisdom. I had no clue when I hired you that the SIP top job would soon be up for grabs. I just chose someone who I thought could contribute to the team. You ended up exceeding my expectations, so it's no wonder you are sitting here across from me today, deciding on _my_ fate," he says sincerely.

I am very relieved to hear that Christian wasn't a factor in John's initial decision to hire me. Later, it did play to his advantage. However, I can no longer fault John for that.

Yes – there's still that whole _Jeremy thing_ and John's lack of defense of him as an employee who could have been seriously injured by my jealous fiancé at an ECP company event. However, I resolve to just believe that I may not know the entire story. I have no clue what happened behind the scenes after Christian and I walked out of that bowling alley.

Damn – this is _so hard_! _Why is Christian making me decide John's fate?_

….

"Hey, baby," Christian greets me Tuesday evening as I enter into his office directly from mine.  
"Hey – are you ready to go?" I ask, with my coat and bags in tow.  
"Just one second," he says as he pounds out one last email. I take a seat before him.

Earlier today, I settled in to my brand new office adjacent to Christian's. The layout of my office is pretty much identical to his...he made certain of it. He also made the builders install a door in between us that connects to the other's office.  
 _And I know exactly why Christian ordered it that way_. I blush at the thought.

"I love that door. That was a wonderful idea if I do say so myself," he winks up at me. I smirk at him.  
"Oh, Mr. Grey. Can you do without me for even one minute," I tease him.  
"Never, Miss Steele. I'd miss you entirely too much," he says as he types. I giggle.

"So, did you pick a candidate from last week's SIP interviews?" Christian asks as he finally shuts down his computer.  
"I did. I called the winning candidate earlier today. As soon as they accepted, I called the other two applicants and thanked them for their interest," I respond. Christian smiles at me.

"Good. So who did you go with?" he asks.  
"John Fisher," I immediately reply. Christian winces at me.

"Wow – I never thought you'd hire him in a million years," Christian says with surprised eyes. _What?!_ And instantly, I feel nauseated. _Did I make the wrong call?_  
"You…you didn't?" I stutter. Oh shit. Did I just perform my very first executive fuck up?

"No, I didn't. I thought you were dead set on not hiring him," Christian says.  
"Well…I was," I say to him.  
"So, what changed your mind?" he asks.

"Well for one, he called you a visionary," I smile. Christian frowns.  
"Did he?" says, amused. I nod.

"It reminds me of a wise quote that I read once. ' _If I believe something is possible, I require my team to get behind me and support my vision_ '," I say with a huge grin. Christian chuckles.

"That sounds like something I would say," he says.  
"You _did_ say that, Mr. Grey. It's a quote from you in the GEH new hire training material," I say sweetly. He laughs heartily this time and I can't help but to laugh along with him.

"No wonder I liked that quote so much," he says. I smirk at him.  
"When I first read it, I thought that you were a monumental jerk," I smile, reminiscing about that day way back when. Christian stands and comes around the desk. I rise up to meet him.

"Did you, now? So…what do you think of me now?" he purrs as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.  
"You're just _my jerk_ now," I coo in response. He chuckles and he kisses me sweetly on the lips. I hum at the taste of him.

"Yes… _yours_ ," he reiterates before kissing me once more.  
"So, would you have picked Fisher as well out of the three?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"Yes. But I hope that's not why you picked him," he says, gazing into my eyes.

"I picked him because once I gave him a clean slate, he was clearly the better candidate out of the three," I reveal.  
"And that is why you are here, Miss Steele. Not only are you decorative, but you're also a kick ass decision maker," Christian murmurs. I giggle at his praise. He kisses me once more.

"Christian – we have to go. We'll be late for therapy," I sigh, trying to turn off my huge grin.  
"I have something much better than therapy," he growls into my ear. I instantly heat up at his words and he sticks his tongue in my ear.

"Stop!" I giggle as I try to push him off of me. He grabs my butt and I playfully smack his arm. It's then when I realize that having adjoining offices isn't necessarily a good idea.

….

"So, last year – the two of you had a taste of spending the holidays together. Moving forward, what are your plans to determine who's side of the family you'll be spending the holidays with…and when?" Dr. Flynn poses the question during our counseling session.

Oh wow – I've never even thought of that. I just assumed that since Christian and I live in Seattle that we'd spend the holidays in Bellevue with Christian's folks. My mom lives all the way in Georgia, while Ray lives in Montesano. However, I wonder how my mother truly felt about me spending both Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Grey's last year. And Ray for that matter.

"I guess Ana and I will have to discuss it in advance and let the family know what we decide. This year, it's only fair that we spend one of the major holidays with Ana's mother," Christian says. I nod in agreement.

"Good…keep the discussion going. This is usually a big hang up for many newly married couples. And you can imagine how much more complicated it can get once children are involved and you have the grandparents jockeying for position," Flynn chuckles. _Oh lord…I really don't look forward to dealing with that nonsense._

"So...that brings us to handling disagreements between your spouse and their in-laws," prefaces Flynn.

My stomach instantly drops. _Oh shit…I'm not in the mood for such a heavy topic this evening._ I instantly reflect back to the whole prenup situation with Carrick. And I can honestly say that things probably won't be the same in between us. The realization pricks my heart.

I look over at Christian who also appears introspective. I am certain he is thinking about the same thing.

"What's on your mind, Christian?" Flynn prompts. Christian sighs. _Oh boy._  
"Well, she isn't an in-law – _yet_ … _thank God_. But I know Ana wishes that me and her best friend Kate got along better," Christian murmurs. My eyes round out big in surprise.

 _That's right…Kate._ Christian's response shocks me. I haven't nagged him about Kate in a very long time. I just simply brushed it off and silently hoped within that one day, Christian and Kate would call a truce.

Since day one, Christian and Kate have been at each other throats. Now that Christian and I are getting married soon, he and Kate simply coexist. And in many ways, that's way worse because I never know when someone will eventually explode against the other.

Granted, Kate vowed to just ' _deal with_ ' Christian. However, I want everyone to simply get along. I would like a redo of last year's _double date disaster_.

"So what's the issue with Kate, Ana?" Dr. Flynn asks. _Oh boy…I'm up next._  
"Kate from the very beginning accused Christian of being very controlling over me. So she let her concerns be made known – in public. While Christian, her, Elliot…her boyfriend and Christian's brother, and me were at a restaurant," I say, ashamed.

"Ouch," Dr. Flynn winces. I nod in agreement.  
"She's since apologized to me and Christian – but the two of them clearly still don't like each other," I add. Dr. Flynn snorts and I giggle, shocked by the doctor's response. Christian stifles a grin.

"And it's perfectly fine if they don't like each other," Dr. Flynn responds. I narrow my eyes at him in disbelief. _That can't be healthy Dr. Flynn…surely._

"Look, everyone in a marriage isn't going to always _like_ each member of their spouse's family. Personalities differ, so naturally a clash may occur. What's important is a mutual respect. It appears that both Christian and Kate have that for the other. Perhaps later on down the line, the two might become more _cordial_. But don't stress the issue, Ana. Let it happen organically," advises Dr. Flynn.

And I realize that he is right. As long as Christian and Kate aren't at each other throats, I am perfectly fine with things as they are. I mean…Christian invited Kate to my GEH going away party months ago. That was progress, surely.

….

"Hey," I murmur to Christian who lies naked beside me in bed. He mumbles in reply, appearing to dread my next few words. _Leave it to me and my off the wall questions to ruin a perfectly fine post-coital moment._

"During brunch a couple of Sundays ago at your parents' house – why did you look so strange when your mom was talking about that ginger root being stuck up that woman's behind?" I ask. Christian slowly turns his head on his pillow in my direction and gapes at me.

"Ana…that is the most random question…" he sighs, exasperated. I giggle.  
"You know me. I'm random," I spark. He sighs again, shaking his head.

"I used to utilize that technique as a form of punishment," he says, ashamed.  
 _Holy shit._ A knot swells in my throat.

"Do you think…"  
"I…I don't know. It could have just been someone involved in a kinky sex act and not necessarily a submissive," Christian says, answering my question before I have the chance to ask. And while we're on the morbid topic…

"Has anything you've ever done resulted in a submissive going to the hospital?" I nervously ask. Christian frowns at me, and I instantly regret asking the question. _This is his old life._ But I am curious and I don't know why.

"Yes. Once and only once," he reluctantly replies. _Oh no!_ I gape at him.  
"What happened?" I ask. Christian closes his eyes, visibly annoyed. I continue to gaze at him in hopes that he will spill, regardless.

"It was an accident while suspended in the carabiners. She was freaked out…that's all. I took her to the hospital. She was fine," Christian rattles off. And he obviously rather not discuss the matter any further, so I let it go.

Soon, Christian pulls me backwards into a spoon and begins to nuzzle my hair with his nose. I gaze into the dark space, which is our bedroom.

"You know how talented Barney and team are when it comes to innovative technologies," Christian murmurs into my ear. I nod in agreement.

"If Barney came into my office tomorrow and told me that he could construct a operational time machine, I'd tell him ' _hell no_ '. The past is the past for a reason, Ana. I wouldn't even want to travel to the future. I absolutely adore my life…right here…right now. _With you_ ," he whispers. My heart stills.

I tilt my head over to the side in search of those same lips that just spoke those sweet words to me. His lips then take mine.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter – Because he can, Christian whisks Ana away to enjoy a little summertime in the winter._**

 ** _Right now, the plan is to finish the twelve weeks with Flynn and get us to a wedding before ending this story right around chapter 50. Then I want to concentrate on my new story, Taking Care of Business, which is this story (B &P) from Christian's POV. _**

**_I appreciate all of your feedback. Thanks so much for reading. – ST2_**

 ** _PS: I've been trying to post this update for HOURS, but FF has been misbehaving. :(_**


	44. Chapter 44 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Chapter 44 – Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

"The key is to know your role in the marriage partnership and never cross your boundaries. Your specific role can be whatever the two of you decide it will be. Hell…we live in a day and age where there are fathers who even stay at home with the children while the mothers take on the role that years ago was reserved for the men."

It's Tuesday night and week seven of pre-marital counseling with Dr. Flynn. Christian snorts at the doctor's words and I giggle.

"Not that I expect you to ever stay at home, Christian. Neither do I see you aspiring to do the same, Ana," Flynn grins.

Christian looks over at me and I smirk at him. He's right – I will be working… _regardless_. I honestly don't see myself staying at home while my husband takes over the universe.

 _Does that mean I'll be right by his side?_ I brush away the thought. Hopefully by the time we have children I'll be a higher up at SIP…or should I say _Grey Publishing_.

"I'm sure the both of us will be working together at some capacity. We'll be a team at work _and_ at home," Christian finally interjects. I nod in agreement. Not to say that I'd be working hand in hand with my future husband. However, I hope that as an executive at the publishing division, I'll still be working with Christian on some level.

"So it would appear that the two of you are in agreement. You will both share joint roles in business and at home, correct?" Dr. Flynn says, delighted. Christian and I give the other a shrug before turning to Flynn to nod.

"And we've already tabled the discussion about Ana's career aspirations. How's the current role coming along?" Flynn poses the question. To my surprise, Christian turns to me for the answer. I was expecting that he would interject before I could get in a word edgewise.

"It…it's going very well," I smile nervously at Dr. Flynn.

In fact, it is. Believe it or not, Christian and I work extremely well together. The tasks that fell by the wayside when I left GEH for ECP are now all back on track. I've also recruited four individuals from the NGP to help manage this year's employee satisfaction initiative.

The GEH ES initiative will always hold a special place in my heart. I don't ever see myself not having a role in that project. It was _that project_ which brought Christian and I together in the first place. Now, I am happy to be paying it forward and allowing other recent graduates the opportunity to shine in the way that I have. When I told Christian about my desire to enlist recent college graduates to do an entire rotation with me in order to help lead the revised ES initiative, he was more than supportive.

Hell…Christian took a chance on me, so the least I can do is return the favor to someone else.

….

"There's a small local telecom group just on the cusp of something great. However, looking at their numbers, I don't see how they can maintain operations and manage growth. I think they're just ripe for the taking," I say to Marco, our head of M&A. Marco and I meet one-on-one in my office the following day – on a Wednesday.

It is also the first day of a brand new month. Only sixty-six days remain until our wedding day. Boy, time has surely flown by. I have a final fitting for my wedding gown next Tuesday. My maid of honor is all set for the big day, as well as Christian's best man.

Our new house where the wedding will take place is close to being perfected. The entire month of March will be spent furnishing and moving a majority of our things into our new mansion at _The Sound_. Also, Christian will be able to dock _The Grace_ there, which he very much looks forward to. I also look forward to summer nights sailing at a moment's notice.

So – all is going quite well in Christian and mine personal life, as well as in our professional lives together. Well…besides planning a wedding, the two of us have been waist-deep in GEH business.

"Yes, Top Gun Communications. I was just considering them a week ago, Ana. I'm glad you're seeing exactly what I'm seeing," Marco says with a spark in his eye. I nod.  
"I don't see them turning down any offer that we give them. We could do wonders with them overseas," I propose.  
"Absolutely," Marco wholeheartedly concurs.

A rap on the door connecting my office to Christian's interrupts the two of us. I smile knowing very well who it is. _I wonder if he's just checking in on me to see if things are falling apart yet._

"Come in!" I yell out.

The door slowly opens revealing a sexy, beautiful copper-haired man in a navy blue suit. _My man_.

"Marco," Christian greets his head of M&A.  
"Mr. Grey," Marco responds kindly.

"Ready for lunch whenever you are, sweetheart," he says to me.  
"Give me just five more minutes," I say to him. Christian nods and closes the door, leaving me to conclude my meeting with Marco.

I find it quite amazing that such a controlling man is allowing me to work so independently. Christian could have easily sat down in an empty seat and asked to be brought up to speed. He has every right to do so – it's _his_ company. But ever since I've returned to GEH, Christian has completely given me control over all of the responsibilities that he has placed me in charge of. All I pretty much do is bring him up to speed with short summaries. He's has yet to object over any of my decisions thus far.

 _He trusts me._

I am also blown away at how much I have taken to be the _third in command_. I didn't think I had it in me, but to my surprise, I've fallen right into place. And to my delight, everyone around me has accepted me with open arms. Well – it's not like they had a choice in the matter anyhow with Christian at the helm. However, the acceptance from the rest of the company seems… _genuine_.

And just like Christian, I am normally in the back seat of the Audi SUV on the way to and from Grey House on a business call of some sort. It's usually a call that Christian is unable to take because he's on yet _another_ call. I also find myself during late night bathroom breaks responding to overseas business emails.

I am fully invested in my job and fully invested in the success of GEH. When I'm not reading a classic novel, I'm researching companies and staying up-to-date on all of the modern technologies. I always want to know what I'm talking about at a business dinner or at a staff lunch.

I don't want to come across as just another pair of legs crossed under the hands of a powerful CEO. I want to be the woman that helps to hold that man up.  
 _I hope Christian considers me as such._

So with the new job going so well and with me enjoying it _this much_ , where will I even find the time and space to help John Fisher run the publishing division as I envision? Granted, I will pretty much let Fisher do what Fisher does best…and that is take the publishing house straight to number one. All I am interested in doing is helping the future _Grey Publishing_ put out the best material possible, maximize their processes, and ensure that we are on top of e-book sales…since that is indeed the new frontier of publishing.

Granted, people – myself included – prefer to revert back to a physical book. It's just something about the touch and the smell of the pages of a good book that brings on nostalgia. I can remember those dry-heat nights when my mother lived in Nevada. I could instantly transport myself to Pemberley and cool down at the river.

My passion will always be books. A good book could take me to a place far, far away from my current circumstances. There were times when I needed to be taken away desperately, especially when Carla was married to _husband number three_.

So, where to go when life so far has been… _perfect_? Honestly, I could write a book about my life. I am living a dream come true. And in just a little over nine weeks, I'll be turning yet another page. I will be _Mrs. Christian Grey_.

However, does that change anything? I mean…Christian and I have been a couple for five months, living together for four, and engaged for almost three. What could possibly be different with me having a new last name? Christian is always lavishing me with _things_. It'll be the very same once I become his wife, surely.

But there is something about knowing without a doubt that Christian Grey will _really_ be mine. The thought is exhilarating. I now understand what Christian means when he continues to tell me how much he's looking forward to the day when I am _truly his_. It's something about being eternally connected with someone who you love so deeply.

And like Christian, I am now anxious for April 7th to come to past.

….

The following Tuesday, the intercom on my desk buzzes.

"Hey Lace," I call out.  
"Ana – your visitors are here," Lacy calls back in an excited tone of voice.  
 _Visitors_? I knew that I was expecting one…but not more than one. Instantly, I light up. _I know exactly who's here._

"Send them in, please," I say sweetly.

A moment later, my door opens reveling my best friend Kate carrying a large tan garment bag and her mother. I'm so glad that Kate decided to join her mother here today for my final dress fitting. I stand to approach and embrace the two of them as they enter further into my office. Trailing behind them is Lacy with an enormous smile on her face.

"You don't mind if I see, do you?" Lacy squeals.  
"Of course not, Lace. Just make sure that you lock both doors so _you-know-who_ doesn't barge in here," I smirk. Lacy proceeds to double check both sets of doors as Kate, her mother, and I stand over by the chairs facing my desk.

"One last time, huh? Are you getting excited?" Kate beams at me. I smile broadly and nod rapidly. Kate giggles at my enthusiasm.

"Let's help you get this on. The thing is...you'll have to commit to your size and shape _right now_. This is it," Kate's mom chuckles at me.

"Oh, I know. I've been working out with Christian's trainer. I won't be gaining or losing not even another ounce," I say firmly.  
"You look amazing," Kate gushes. I thank her as I slowly begin to disrobe from my skirt and blouse in preparation for the final fitting.

After Kate and her mom assist me in putting on the gown, the four of us stand before the full-length mirror hanging inside of the closet door in my office, which is currently swung wide open.

" _Holy shit_ ," gasps Lacy. I gaze at the reflection and behind me I see Lacy and Kate gaping with mouths wide open while Mrs. Kavanagh beams proudly as she wipes away a tear.

 _Holy shit_ is right. I don't even know _who_ this woman is standing before me. She looks like a princess. And like Kate and Lacy standing behind me, I begin gaping at myself.

Mrs. Kavanagh has truly outdone herself. She has put together a mermaid-style wedding gown for me with an illusion neckline. On the tulle overlay is intricately hand-sewn appliqués and beading. This dress is truly out of this world, and I can't believe that I am wearing it. It looks absolutely _perfect_ on me. _It fits like a glove._

I'm so glad that Mrs. Kavanagh had the additional time needed to sculpt such a masterpiece. No telling what I would've been wearing had Christian and I got married back in December as he had wished.

The new timing for the wedding is right, the dress is right, our new home is right, and our pre-marital counseling sessions with Dr. Flynn…it's _all_ _right_.

Suddenly, a knock on the door separating my office from Christian's startles the four of us.

"Anastasia!" Christian calls out while jiggling the doorknob to the locked door. I roll my eyes and Kate laughs.  
"What's going on in there?" he calls out again.

"What do you want, Christian," I say, exasperated.  
"I want to see you. Open up the door," he demands.  
 _Geez, Grey – can I have just two seconds to myself, please?_

"No, Christian. I have Kate and her mom in here along with Lacy," I say, hoping that he catches the hint. I told him once before that I had my final fitting today.  
"Oh – hello ladies," Christian calls out in a humored tone.

"Hi Christian!" Kate and her mom reply in unison. They try to suppress their laughter, but fail miserably.

"I'll be free in fifteen minutes or so," I call back to him.  
"Sounds good. Sorry for the interruption," Christian apologizes. I can hear him stepping away from the door.

"How in the world do you deal with that?" Kate says, astounded.  
"What do you mean?" I frown at her.  
" _That_ ," she says, pointing to the door. I laugh.

"It's not that bad. He normally leaves me alone. I haven't really seen him since we got here this morning," I tell her.  
"So…he just lets you do your job? He doesn't hover over your shoulder?" Kate says with a look of surprise. I grin and shake my head.

"Nope, he pretty much lets me do what it is I want to do. I have tons of freedom in this new role," I reassure her.  
"Man…Elliot did mention that Christian has changed a great deal. The _old Christian_ wouldn't have let that happened," Kate says.

Kate's right. The _old Christian_ only thrived when he was in _total control_. The reason why he has relinquished so much of his power over to me is beyond belief. The only thing about Christian that will _never_ change is that he doesn't like surprises. That's why I always give him updates concerning everything that I've decided on. He may offer his insight after the fact, but generally – Christian will allow my decisions to stand.

However, there is one surprise that Christian is going to have to live with. He absolutely cannot see me in my wedding dress until the moment he stands at the altar with the minister.

Only then will Christian see this breathtaking gown – the gown that I am having a difficult time letting go of until April 7th.

….

"Intimacy in a marriage is key. Traditionally, men are more physical while women are more emotional beings. It takes understanding one another's love language in order to cater to the other's needs. That's why verbal communication is so important. Even if you've been married for many, _many_ years…there's no possible way that you can know every single thought and emotion of your partner without them telling you."

Flynn opens up our eighth week of premarital counseling with a doozy. _Marital Intimacy_. Intimacy is something that Christian and I have been working a lot on during the past few months. Christian has this uncanny way of knowing when something isn't right with me – and he'll badger me until he finally gets the truth. However as of late, I've improved on just telling him how I feel the moment he figures out that something is wrong. Therefore, he hasn't had the need to force the truth out of me like in times past.

See…the two of us are _both_ growing…not just Christian.

And when it comes to physical intimacy, we're golden in that department. Christian has made me more confortable with telling him what I like and don't like when it comes to sex. Although, truth be told…there isn't much that I _don't_ like that the two of us have embarked on in bed. Christian is truly a god in the sack and his sexual prowess never ceases to amaze me.

Yes – Christian has had a very _colorful_ sexual past, to say the least. His past is something that he hates to dwell on. And although I cringe at the thought of a disgusting older woman tainting the mind of a wounded young teenage boy, which led to an insane appetite for kink, I couldn't imagine Christian being shaped any other way. Christian is who he is simply because of where he came from. All of those things in his past…the good, the bad, and the ugly – have molded him into the man that he is today.

Since the following Tuesday is Valentine's Day, our premarital counseling sessions will be placed on hold for two weeks.

I don't think Christian and I will be up to much on Valentine's Day, anyhow. I'm sure we'll go out to dinner or something, but that's all. We have a wedding coming up in less than two months, so I'm certain we won't be doing anything extravagant for what's deemed to be a _Hallmark Holiday_ anyway.

….

Wednesday morning, I am in a pants suit when I arrive to the breakfast bar. Christian is standing wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt.  
 _Huh?_

I am instantly thrown off kilter. _I know this isn't Friday. So what gives, Grey? Why are you wearing casual gear on a Wednesday?_

Witnessing the dumbfounded expression on my face, Christian starts to chuckle. I frown at him.

"We're playing hooky, Miss Steele," Christian finally says as I stare mindlessly at him.  
"What?" I gape at him.

"We're not going to work today. Feel free to change your clothes if you'd like. Today is going to be a _long_ day," he says. I gape at him.

"What? Where are we going? And what about all of our scheduled meetings today?" I say, still in shock of the sudden change of plans. Christian slowly approaches me and snakes his arms around my waist.

"Ros and the executive team will cover us for the next week and a half. You and I will be… _indisposed_ ," he grins at me.

My mouth and eyes grow wide and round. _We can't just pick up and leave like that...can we? Where is he taking us?_

"Christian…where are we going for a week and a half? And why are we going anywhere when we are taking three weeks off not too long from now for our honeymoon?"

A honeymoon that I have yet to know where we're going to for that occasion as well. For a man who _hates_ surprises, he surely likes to throw them in my direction at a rapid speed.

"It's a surprise. Go…get dressed into comfortable traveling clothes. We have a long journey ahead of us. And don't worry about packing. Mrs. Jones has already done that for you," he says. I continue to gape at him as he pecks the upper lip of my gaping mouth.

A little over two hours later, Christian and I land via the GEH jet at a small airport just outside of Los Angeles. Right away, a car pulls up to us on the runway and Christian and I are immediately guided inside. As Taylor helps another individual load our luggage in the trunk, I turn to Christian who looks highly amused. _I still don't know where in the hell we're going._ I'm wearing jeans and a sweater now under my winter coat.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.  
"To LAX," he says.

 _Oh joy…another plane._ And I could ask where we are heading after that, but I'm sure I'll find out as soon as we get to the airport. I'll just let Grey maintain that stupid grin on his lovely face for the time being.

At LAX, Taylor walks ahead of us at the airliner counter with a cart full of luggage and our passports. Christian and I stand behind him as Taylor works everything out with the agent.

"Three for Sydney?" the woman smiles at all of us. I gasp.  
" _Sydney_? _Australia_?" I say, gaping at my fiancé. Christian beams and nods in my direction.

 _Holy shit!_ I instantly light up.  
Christian has surprised me with a trip to Sydney!

"I take it that this was a surprise for you," the agent grins warmly at me.  
"Yes. I'm taking my fiancée there for Valentine's week," Christian announces proudly.

Holy cow! _So much for just dinner and a movie on Valentine's Day. I'm going to Sydney!_

Pretty soon, Christian and I are boarded on a first class, non-stop flight to _the land down under_. We'll be up in the air for seventeen hours. My face hurts from smiling so hard for such a long time.

"Christian…I can't believe we're playing hooky from work and going to Australia," I whisper over to him. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I told you Ana – I want to show you the world. You _are_ my world," he murmurs into my ear before kissing me on the lobe.

I sparkle throughout. This man of mine knows no boundaries. I can't believe that this trip has been in the works for some time. No wonder things on my work calendar have started to shift. _I wonder if Lacy was in on Christian's scheme as well._ I snort at the thought.

"What?" Christian says with an amused grin.  
" _This_. I still can't believe it," I breathe.  
"Well…believe it baby. Just you wait. This is only the beginning," he assures me. I lean over to him and we kiss.

"Thank you, Christian," I exhale in gratitude.  
"You're welcome, baby. It's summer time in Australia. It'll be sunny and in the 80's all throughout our stay. I thought you'd want to enjoy a little sunshine before work and wedding plans kick into full gear," Christian beams at me. I smile back.

 _Holy crap. Summer and sun in the middle of a Seattle winter.  
Yes, please!_

….

Eighteen hours later, I find that Christian and I have completely leapfrogged over Thursday and into Friday. It's insane that we left Seattle on a Wednesday morning, and now it's Friday in Sydney. I am completely beat from the long plane ride over here. However, the sunrays shinning through the back seat of the car as our driver takes us directly to our hotel more than makes up for it.

Our driver pulls up in front of the Hilton Sydney Hotel. It is absolutely breathtaking. It's an enormous glass sculpture clearly exposing its extravagant interior.  
 _I'm sure Christian ordered the best room in the building._

With room key in hand, Taylor and the bellmen later escort us all the way up to the top floor. We apparently have the master king suite with a panoramic view.  
 _Of course._

When Christian and I enter the suite, my breath is completely taken away. A gorgeous view of Sydney surrounds us. I stand in the center of the room with my jaw to the floor. I look up at Christian and he grins proudly at me.

"You like?" he says.  
" _Wow_ ," is all I can say. As Taylor and the bellmen hustle all around us to unpack, Christian wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Ana, baby…you are doing a terrific job at work – as I knew you would. And even though your hard work is much appreciated, I never want you to lose sight of us. That same message goes for me too. I think we more than needed to step away from work before things got too hectic. This is why we are here," Christian murmurs into my ear.

I close my eyes and I take him in – his delicious scent and his strong loving and protective arms. I feel like I am on top of the world. In fact, _I am_. This view is unlike any other view that I have ever experienced before.

"When Taylor gets done unpacking us, we'll shower, then nap. Later, I have a special dinner planned for the two of us," Christian says before placing a trail of kisses along my jawline. I hum in relief as his lips tickle my skin.

Oh my, this man. I absolutely do not know what to do with him…except love him.

….

The Sydney Opera House is undoubtedly a work of art. With several white sails adoring its crown, it stands erect in the heart of Sydney Harbour. I've seen this place on television and in books…and it doesn't do the real thing any justice. This structure is truly an architect's dream come true.

To my surprise, there's more than just opera going on at the _Opera House_. There are also shops and places to eat. Christian and I partake in an intimate sushi dinner there. Tonight, I decided to wear a mid-length floral summer dress with a plunging neckline that's masked quite well due to the construction of the dress.

Instead of heels, I smartly opt for red satin ballet flats. That was a good idea considering all of the walking we've done so far today. Christian on the other hand can make a plain buttoned-up white shirt and jeans look like something off of the fashion runway. It's insane how gorgeous this man looks in everything that he wears.

"You look beautiful," he murmurs, kissing my hand from across the table.  
"Thank you. Dinner was lovely," I smile shyly at him.  
"Ready for dessert?" he say in a tone that doesn't imply anything else. I narrow my eyes seductively at him and his upper lip perks up in amusement.

"I'd rather take my dessert back to our hotel room," I reply in a whisper. He winks at me.  
"Let's go, baby," he says silkily.

A short time later, Christian and I stand together in the center of our hotel suite. Standing behind me, he moves my hair over to the side and softly kisses the nape of my neck. I close my eyes and take him in. _This man never ceases to spoil me._

"Thank you again for this. I wanted to complain about you taking us away from work, but I can't even do that anymore," I giggle. He sighs against my skin.  
"Please don't turn into a workaholic, Miss Steele. I won't allow it," he teases as he continues to kiss me from behind.

"You have that department covered, Mr. Grey," I sass.  
"Baby, you will _always_ come first for me. If that ever changes, you must call me out on it," he declares.

Christian is right. He's a very busy man, but he has yet to put me second. I admire him for being able to run a multi-billion dollar company and maintain our relationship all at once. Slowly, I turn around while in his grasp in order to face him.

"How long has this trip been in the works?" I smirk. His hands suddenly locate the zipper in back of my dress and he gently lowers it as his captivating gray eyes dance in my inquisitive blues.

"The moment that you told me you were coming back to GEH," he smiles guiltily at me. I laugh at him.  
"So, is this more of a celebration of my return, or is this a Valentine's gift?" I ask.  
"Both," he says as his lips find mine. Slowly, he slides my dress from my shoulders and down my body. Soon, I stand before him in red lace matching bra and panties.

"Not only were you planning this trip, but you were in the process of building me an office on the 20th floor. Is there anything else you're planning behind my back, Mr. Grey?" I playfully scold. He responds by giving me a seductive stare as his arms snake around the small of my back.

Suddenly, I feel a hand sliding into my panties and down my behind. I gasp. His fingers find their way down and under until they begin teasing my sex. I moan as his mouth takes mine captive.

Soon, one finger, then two are inserted into of me. I moan again inside of his mouth as we kiss with heated passion. His fingers take on a slow, captivating rhythm as they move in and out. In and out. In and out. I am breathless.  
 _I want him. Badly._

With his strong, well-able arms, he scoops me up and carries me into the bedroom. Almost ten minutes later, he is exactly right where I want him to be. Inside of me. Slowly, he strokes. In and out. In…and out.  
I moan.

"Christian – _ah_!" I cry out.  
"Yes baby…I know," he coos as he continues at his excruciating languorous pace, making every single part of me crumble. My hands grab and tug at his unruly copper hair.  
" _Ah_!" I call out again as my hips dance with his sensual rhythm.  
" _Ana_ …" he breathes out my name as his lips take mine once more.

Our kiss becomes increasingly more desperate. As our kiss grows, to my delight – so does Christian's pace down below. He groans back into my mouth as I keep up with his pace.

"You're a beast, woman," he gasps as our lips smack apart. I grin broadly.  
" _Mmm_ , I want you," I declare longingly.  
"Well…have me you shall," he purrs.

His pace shifts immediately into warp speed and I am lost in him.

….

The next day, Christian and I sunbathe at Bondi Beach. The day is absolutely perfect. Just to think, our family and friends are wishing for summer back in Seattle while Christian and I cheat Mother Nature and enjoy it right now in sunny Sydney.

While it's Friday for Kate and Saturday for Christian and I, Kate sends me a text message earlier. I reply to her telling her that Christian surprised me with a trip to Sydney, and we'll be away until the Monday after next. She appeared to be quite envious. Even the _Almighty Kate Kavanagh_ hasn't been to Australia. She's been all over Europe and to most of the Caribbean, while this has been only my second time leaving the States.

The first time I left the country, it was for Cabo – yet another surprise trip from Christian. No telling what this man has under his sleeve for our honeymoon to outdo Sydney. _Christian definitely wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted to show me the world._ I swoon at the thought.

As I lay on my stomach under our cabana reading a book, I tilt my head to the side and see Christian doing exactly what I thought that he didn't want me doing while away on vacation. He is checking work emails. I see a frown dust across his face.  
 _Uh oh._ He then turns to look at me.

"Ana, are you in talks with Genius Exports to revive that acquisition?"  
I blink at him.  
"Marco wanted to talk about it and Nicky Starr wanted to meet with Marco and I once we returned from Australia. Other than that, nothing has been decided," I assure him. Christian looks to be relieved.

"Good. Quite honestly, I don't want to be bothered with Starr's… _mess_. The risks outweigh any potential returns," Christian voices.  
"Very well. We won't do it then," I say simply. Christian winces at me.

" _What_?" I ask, confused by his reaction.  
"You're not going to argue me on this?" he says, confused.  
"No, I'm not. It's your company, Christian. If you don't want to buy Genius Exports, you don't have to," I say point blank. He then gives me a look that appears to be… _defensive_?

"Ana, I don't want you to think that I am micromanaging you. If you believe that there's a solid reason why we should acquire Genius Exports, then you need to state your case," he expresses. I flutter my eyes, confused by his stance.  
 _Why does he want me to fight him? Did he like things much better when the two of us argued all of the time?_

"Christian, it's obvious that you are having some serious doubts. I'm sure they are valid. Besides, Genius isn't bringing in enough profit for me to even want to fight for their potential. I was just going to hear Nicky out. But if you're against the acquisition, so am I," I tell him. He smiles lovingly in my direction.

In that moment, I have an epiphany. When it comes to the world of business, I have yet to stray from Christian's point of view. Christian Grey is the success that he is because not only does he have strong business acumen, but he goes with his gut – which has yet to lead him astray. _Who am I to stray away from the winning formula?_

I've tried in the past to go against Christian in business. The very first time would be when I argued against him concerning the best course to take with the in-person interviews last year. Now, I see that Christian's way was in fact the _best way_. We have the good data that we have only due to me following the path that Christian forced me to take.

With that said, the primary reason why I returned to GEH was to learn from the very best in the business – _Christian Grey_. I have two ears and one mouth for a reason. I've only been in the business world for less than a year, so the student isn't quite ready to be the teacher.

….

Just over a week has gone by. Sight seeing, beaches, shopping…

Sydney has been very good to us. During our final night here in Australia before we are set to head back home, the feeling is bittersweet. After an early dinner, a driver takes Christian and I in a completely different direction from the hotel. I frown at Christian in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"You'll see," he responds with a shy smile. And I can't help but to return the favor and smile back at him.  
 _Just what are you up to, Mr. Grey?_

Soon, we find ourselves at a place called Luna Park. I gape at Christian at the realization and he lights up in sheer delight. The fun park instantly reminds me of the time that Christian and I took that impromptu field trip during our ride home from work to a pop-up carnival.

Luna Park is no grubby carnival. It's a deluxe entertainment experience. In addition to rides and games, there are decks with dining and spectacular views of the Sydney Harbour. _What a wonderful way to spend our last night here in Sydney._

Christian and I soon find ourselves at one of the shooting galleries where I crush the competition. Christian is utterly amused. _Yes Grey, I know how to use a gun – to your dismay._ And just like I did back at that little carnival in Seattle, I win yet another stuffed animal to take home. This time, it's a stuffed koala instead of a bear.

Not to be outdone, Christian is victorious at the _knockem_ game. His fast arm crashed down all of the pyramid-stacked cans at a single throw. Christian chooses the stuffed roaring lion as his prize. I laugh as he hands the toy over to me.

"Maybe you'll call me a _lion_ in bed now," he murmurs into my ear.  
"You'll always be _Tiger_ to me, Mr. Grey. Besides, I like how ' _Tiger_ ' rolls off the tongue during sex," I flirt back. He seductively narrows his eyes at me and I ignite from within. In a sudden move, he removes both the koala and the lion from my hands and gently places them on the ground. I frown at him.

"Remember? This is when you argued with me for texting Taylor to carry our prizes back to the car," he says as he saunters closer to me. I gasp in response. I am now lost in his gaze.

"We were standing close… _just like this_ ," he breathes. My body starts to tremble as I recall that night at the carnival.

"And all that time, I wanted to do this…" he breathes as he takes my chin into his hand. He then begins to kiss me in plain sight of the park…in front of everyone passing by. Not caring, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back like there's no tomorrow.

Just like Christian, this is exactly where I wanted to be on that fateful night at the traveling carnival. I have dreamed of the day where Christian and I could be together like this. It's hard to believe how far we've come from that one summer night on an innocent quest for funnel cakes.

This night at Luna Park would not be complete if Christian and I didn't ride the Rotor multiple times. So we do.

….

To say that I have jet leg is a gross understatement. Christian and I are back in the saddle at Grey House the Tuesday after President's Day. We left Sydney on Monday and returned to Seattle on Monday. _I still can't wrap my head around that._

I'm not normally a coffee drinker, but I am today. I have Lacy bring me in one latté after the next as I struggle to stay awake while at work. The long, drawn out catch-up meetings with Christian's executive staff doesn't help my cause.

Just before lunch, my cell phone rings. A local number comes up on the screen, but I have absolutely no idea who it is.

"Hello?" I answer.  
"Ana?" a female voice responds. I narrow my eyes in confusion.  
"Yes – who is this?" I say.  
"It's Katie. Katie Burns."

 _Holy shit._ The trembling voice on the other end of the phone startles me. The strong, confident girl that I once knew appears to be no more. _I wonder if her and Jeremy broke up or something._ I have no clue why she would be calling me at all, much less when she's falling apart like this. The last time we spoke, it wasn't necessarily under the best of circumstances.

"Katie? Are you okay? Where are you?"  
"I'm fine, Ana. I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere."

Her request brings a frisson of nervousness. _Why does she want to meet me?_ I glance at the clock. _Christian is scheduled to work out with Claude this afternoon._

"Can you meet me in an half hour?" I ask.  
"Sure. Just say where," she says.  
"Meet me at the sandwich place not too far from Grey House," I tell her.  
"Thanks Ana. I'll see you then," she replies shortly before we hang up.

If I was fatigued before, I've suddenly received a jolt that shakes me back to life. Now, all of these random thoughts begin to run rampant in my mind.

 _What's so pressing that Katie has to speak with me in person?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana meets with Katie for lunch and is stunned to find out what's been going on with her since they've last spoken to one another. Ana then goes on a campaign to re-instate her old friend at GEH. However, Christian doesn't quite see eye-to-eye with his fiancée._**

 ** _More sessions with Flynn will follow. We are getting pretty darn close to April 7_** ** _th_** ** _and to the end of this story. I can't wait to end this tale and focus on TCB and the sequel to this story!_**

 ** _Thanks everyone for reading. Please don't forget to review this chapter. ;) – ST2_**


	45. Chapter 45 - That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter 45 – That's What Friends Are For**

I saunter casually out of my office. However, I silently hope that Christian has already left for the basement gym to meet Claude for his workout.

"Heading to lunch, Ana?" Lacy says, startling me. I turn to see her, and then I look at Andrea who smiles at me as she takes a call. I lower my eyes conspiratorially at Lacy and then she rises from her desk and meets me on the other side of the reception counter.

"Katie Burns just called," I murmur. Lacy gapes at me.  
"What in the hell does she want?" she says discretely. However, the low volume doesn't disguise the disdain in her voice.  
"I have no idea. That's what I'm about to find out. I'm meeting her for lunch at the sandwich spot. She…she didn't quite sound like herself," I stutter, dismayed.

"Maybe she's preparing to get on her hands and knees and beg for her old job back," Lacy comments with an eye roll. _Oh boy._  
"I'm not one hundred percent sure that's the case. I think it's something different. She sounded so… _defeated_ ," I say, unable to more accurately describe the despondent voice that I heard on the other side of the phone earlier.

It has almost been two months to _the day_. _The day_ when Katie walked up to Christian in that parking lot of the bowling alley and suddenly quit her job.  
 _What has happened between then and now that would cause her to reach out to me, sounding like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders?_

"Yeah, I'd sound _defeated_ too if I gave up a sweet ass paying job for an irrational reason. She had no idea what went on at that Christmas party, yet she jumped the gun," Lacy replies sourly. _Wow, Lacy's sure not pulling any punches on Katie today._

"Well, I hope to get some answers. I'll see you shortly," I say to Lacy before heading towards the elevator.  
"Oh, boss…by the way, would you mind bringing me back a wheat turkey wrap?" Lacy sweetly calls out.

Just shy of fifteen minutes later, I arrive at the sandwich shop that's regularly frequented by many GEH employees.  
 _Shit…what was I thinking suggesting that KB meet me here?_

I quickly order lunch at the counter, take my number placard and drinks, and select a booth that's inconspicuous enough. _I don't need the Grey House Rumor Mill jumping to any conclusions because someone saw me having lunch with a former employee._

Before taking a seat, I peel off my tan trench coat, place it on the bench next to my purse, and smooth down my navy blue peplum dress. I occupy myself with a cup of water as I lean over to the side and look out for Katie.

Soon, I see a blonde young woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She's wearing a puffy black winter coat and blue jeans.

 _Whoa…it's Katie.  
_ She does _not_ look the same. She looks…lost.

The Katie Burns I knew was always quite upbeat. Granted, she's not wearing any makeup today when she normally puts that stuff on simply to walk to the mailbox. I wave at her and she appears to be startled before she realizes it's just me signaling her from across the room.

 _Whoa…what was that all about?_

I stand from my seat to greet her. To my complete shock, she instantly hugs me very tightly.  
 _Whoa._

"Oh Ana…thank you so much for meeting me. You don't know how much this means to me," she says, stifling a sob over my shoulder.  
 _Shit – this might just be worse than what I thought._

"Katie – it's no problem. _Really_. Here…have a seat. I ordered us both lunch. I got you that BLT you used to like so much from here," I say, now gazing at her with a warm smile.

I hope that my upbeat attitude is contagious. However, Katie doesn't return my grin. I take my seat and she reluctantly takes hers. I look at her from across the table and she appears to be shattered. My heart begins to ache for her.  
 _I can't even imagine what's going on inside of this woman right now._

"Katie, tell me what's wrong. _Please_ ," I plead.  
"Oh, Ana. Where do I start?" she says, sounding as if she's choking back tears.  
 _Oh no. I don't know if I can hold it together while she's falling apart._

"Why don't you start at the beginning? Tell me why you are so upset," I prompt her.  
"Jeremy is an asshole, Ana," she starts with a look of sheer disgust on her face.

Holy shit. So it _is_ Jeremy.  
 _Damn. I wonder what he did. Did he cheat on her too just like the last guy?  
_ And after all she's done – quitting her job and defending the honor of someone who truly didn't deserve it.  
 _Asshole._

"Did he cheat on you?" I ask, stunned. She shakes her head.  
"No, but I wish he'd had. He's an insecure sociopath, Ana."  
My eyes become as round as saucers.

" _Wha_ …what do you mean?" I stutter.

"When the lease on my apartment ended after Christmas, I decided to move in with Jeremy at his urging. Everything was fine between us at first. Actually, it was _more than fine_. I got a job working in HR at a small accounting firm. It wasn't much, but it was something. Anyway, things started to heat up at ECP for Jeremy. Then the news came that his boss might be soon leaving the company, and suddenly Jeremy kicked into high gear."

 _So, Jeremy wants to be considered for John Fisher's old job.  
_ I'm not certain if he's the right guy for that job. Donovan would be better qualified, but that's no longer any of my business.  
I stare intently at my old friend KB as she continues to fill me in.

"Anyway, things really started looking up for him at the office. He was at the top of the candidate list for the lead job. He would have been the youngest president in the history of ECP. Then all of a sudden, Jeremy started coming home at night all moody and crap. He'd take out every single little thing on me. Then the berating began. He'd complain over and over again about how little I was getting paid and how stupid I was for quitting my higher-paying job at GEH. Then he'd started saying how I ruined my career and that I wouldn't amount to anything." Her voice begins to tremble as she recalls the painful experience. I gasp.

 _That dick!  
_ I feel absolutely horrible for her!

"And if that wasn't enough, he would start comparing me to you. He'd say how you always had a good head on your shoulders. ' _You need to be more driven like Ana'_ , he'd often say. One day during an argument, he told me that he apparently struck out on the ' _Girlfriend Lottery'_ when he landed me instead of you."

My eyeballs practically fall from out of my head.  
 _You gotta be fucking kidding me!_

"So I said out of anger, ' _Well, why don't you be with Ana then!_ ' Then he goes, ' _Well…I would, but she's too busy winning with Christian Grey while I'm steady losing at life with you!_ '," she reenacts the moment through tears.

I never even thought in a million years that Jeremy would be capable of stooping down so low. I never knew he could be that…belittling.  
Katie's ex before Jeremy crushed her heart.  
Jeremy instead has crushed her spirit.  
I think the later is much worse, quite frankly.  
 _Once your spirit is destroyed, what is there?  
_ I am beyond angry.

"Katie, _please_ tell me that you left him," I say through gritted teeth. I don't know what else to tell her if she's still with this…  
I can't even call Jeremy a _man_ now.  
He's – _something else_.

"Jeremy had this way of apologizing that made me absolutely forget about everything. He was so sweet and so kind when he wanted to be. But when he wanted to be a son-of-a-bitch, he could be _that_ …and more. Every time I would try to leave him, he would always get me to stay. And things would be good for a while, until he felt like berating me again."

The tears in Katie's eyes are now flowing freely as the woman with our tray of food stops by. Knowing that this is indeed a sensitive circumstance, the lady quickly places the tray of food in front of us before taking our number placard and quietly walking away.

"Katie…I'm so sorry," I say as I hand her a handkerchief out of my purse. She takes it and gently daubs her face.

"Jeremy was a good man when he wasn't being a dick to me. So I started to doubt myself. I continued to work hard at the accounting firm while in search of a higher paying job. I wanted him to be proud of me, you know? Like I was proud of him," she sniffles. I take her hand across the table and I shake my head.

"He's no ' _good man'_ , Katie. He's a coward. You are too damn good for him," I say, looking her dead in her tear-filled eyes.  
I can't believe Jeremy Clark. I absolutely despise him.

"Two weeks ago, I found out from a girlfriend of Jeremy's colleague that Jeremy was out of the running for president. Jeremy didn't even bother to break the news to me when it was first told to him. I thought that we were a team…so I felt slighted. Jeremy and I eventually get into this huge fight. I pretty much confronted him and told him to stop taking out his inadequacies on me. That was when he slapped me."

 _Holy fucking shit. That motherfucker.  
_ I am stunned silent.

"That was when I finally left him. I moved in with Brianne McCoy that night," Katie says soberly.  
Brianne works in HR at GEH.

"Oh my God…Katie…" I say, speechless.  
"It didn't stop there," Katie says, to my complete and utter horror. My heart plummets even further.

"Jeremy would come up to my job every day, begging… _pleading_ with me to come back home to him. I told him that all chances of that were destroyed the moment that he put his hands on me. But that didn't stop him from coming up to my job. At Brianne's urging, I ended up filing a restraining order against him," Katie says bitterly.

An hour ago when I took the call from Katie and heard her shaky voice over the line, I couldn't have imagine that this would be the outcome. Never in a million years could I picture a strong woman like Katie Burns in an abusive relationship.  
 _Ever_.

"Ana – I feel like the biggest fool on the planet right now. I quit GEH because I thought that the CEO was a violent, irrational asshole. In fact, it _wasn't_ him. It was my boyfriend. I worked for Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated for four years. I've always been proud to work for such a prestigious and benevolent organization. The company truly reflects its leader. Why in the world would I ever doubt what I've known for four years – and instead put all of my faith and trust into some guy that I just met?"

At her words, Katie starts to weep quietly into the handkerchief that I'd given her earlier. Tears start to peer my eyes as well.

 _Oh no._

"Ana…I am so sorry for leaving GEH in the way that I did. I am so terribly sorry that I even alluded to the CEO of GEH… _your fiancé_ of ever being capable of abusive behavior. I got it all wrong. I am apparently not a very good judge of character," she says in dismay.

"Katie – please…don't beat yourself up. You only saw what Jeremy wanted you to see," I try and reason with her, still squeezing her hand.

"I only wanted to meet with you to tell you that. I can't live with myself for feeling the way that I felt about Mr. Grey months ago. He's truly a good man, Ana. You are so, so very lucky," she whispers through the tears.

I am lucky.  
I am _extremely_ lucky.  
But why do I feel so fucking miserable right now? I want Katie to be happy too.  
Why can't she be happy? Katie is a very good person.  
Why did she have to end up with an abusive asshole?

 _Shit – that could have been me.  
That would have been me if Christian didn't finally step up and follow his heart.  
_I shudder at the thought.

"Katie, are you still working at that accounting firm?" I ask her. She flinches at me.  
"Yes," she hesitantly responds.  
"Go ahead and put in your two week's notice. I don't know if Brianne's told you, but I am now the chief of staff at GEH. I can get you back into HR," I assure her. She gapes at me.

"Yes – Brianne told me that a while ago. But Ana…you don't have to do that. Honestly. I really appreciate it…but I don't think that Mr. Grey will want me back after how I quit in the first place," she says humbly. I smirk at her.

"'I'm third in command and Christian pretty much lets me do what it is I want to do now – so it's okay. I might can get you in at least a level below where you were before you left," I tell her.

"Ana, I really do need the money. But I _know_ Mr. Grey. I've worked in HR long enough and I've seen how the company has dealt with the very few employees who have quit under less than desirable circumstances and have tried to return. It's not pretty," KB counters with a regretful wince.

But that was the old _Christian Grey_.  
He's changed.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll have a talk with Christian about your return. I'll call you when I get the _all clear_ , which I will. _Okay_?" I say sweetly to her. Katie tightens up upper lips and forces a painful smile while nodding slowly.

"Ana – I'll even mop the floors if I have to. Anything to prove to Mr. Grey that I will never do anything like that ever again," she humbly pleads.

I close my eyes, pained at what these traumatic events have reduced her down to.

"That won't be necessary. I wouldn't dare have you mopping up any floors. You were an asset to the company. I can even see you running the entire HR department eventually. You have a great head on your shoulders, Katie – in spite of what that asshole told you," I say with bite.

And for the first time since we've reconnected, I see Katie's face light up. It's an indication that no one has encouraged her in anything for a very long time.  
It's a heartbreaking revelation.

"Let's eat…or try to eat at least," I laugh nervously.  
Holy hell – Katie's devastating revelation did no favors for my earlier appetite.

"Sorry I freaked out earlier when you waved me over here. Jeremy likes to follow me around from time to time," she says quietly. I gape at her.  
"You gotta be kidding me! Even with a restraining order in place?" I say in sheer horror.

"Well, I've only just filed. The hearing is not scheduled until late next week. Jeremy knows all about it and he's trying to get me to withdraw it and cancel the court date," she says.

"Don't you fucking do it, Katie," I warn her sternly.  
"Oh…I wont," she assures me.

 _Jeremy – I can't believe him._  
Again, I could never imagine that Jeremy Clark could be so horrendous.  
I didn't see it during speed dating, I didn't see it during our very brief _meeting_ at the coffee shop, and I most certainly didn't see it while he was my boss.

 _Gosh, we all were just dead wrong about Jeremy.  
_ I am sick to my stomach at the thought, but in spite of this, I need to force myself to eat lunch, or Christian will have something to say about it.  
Speaking of Christian…

"Katie – we need to get you back at GEH at once. Christian will make certain that Jeremy won't come anywhere near you. Maybe he can even make a phone call to expedite that restraining order," I recommend.

"Oh, Ana…that would be…that would be _great_. Thank you. Thank you so very much, Ana. I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart," she says, fighting back another round of tears.

 _Please Katie – don't make me cry._

"Alright, let's eat," I say as I pick up my sandwich.

….

On the drive back to work, I reflect back on one hell of a lunch meeting.

 _Katie Burns – of all people…caught up in an abusive relationship…with Jeremy Clark, no less._

My mind is still shattered from the news. I can't seem to wrap my head around any of it. I didn't see any signs of this even being a possibility. Jeremy has always come across as a very sweet guy. Even when the two of us were having coffee before Christian and I had gotten together, Jeremy just seemed like a good, solid human being.

But as Katie mentioned at lunch, she has learned that not too many people on the outside truly know what happens between couples behind closed doors. For the past two months, Jeremy has berated her and tore her down one piece at a time. And Katie did nothing but take it until the second he laid a finger on her.

 _"I can't live with myself for feeling the way that I felt about Mr. Grey.  
He's truly a good man, Ana. You are so, so very lucky."_

Katie's words from earlier come back to my remembrance.

I used to give Christian so much grief about how he used to stalk me and manipulate everything around me. Everything he's ever done was to protect me and to bring us closer together. To this day, Christian has been my number one cheerleader. He's always _encouraged_ me. He saw things in me that I couldn't even see in myself.

It's funny how those on the outside…KB, and even my best friend Kate, got it all wrong. Christian may be very _passionate_ when it comes to me, but he is far from being an abuser. Christian is a lamb in my presence. He's exceedingly loving and caring. However, when he feels that my safety is at risk, Christian becomes like a rabid wolf.

 _Holy shit…do I even tell him about Jeremy abusing KB?  
_ Christian will only see red – I just know it!  
I worked for Jeremy. I went out on a date with Jeremy.

But we all know how shit ends when I keep secrets from Christian.  
 _I can't go backwards. I have to be open and honest with him in all things._

Good thing we're going in to see Dr. Flynn tonight in case he doesn't take the news about Jeremy so well.

As soon as I arrive on the twentieth floor, Lacy springs up to her feet and leans up against the counter to greet me. I hand her the paper bag with her sandwich order.

"So?" Lacy prompts. Andrea glances over at us and then hops to her feet to join us.  
 _Oh great, Lacy told Andrea about my lunch meeting with Katie._ I sigh.

"Is Christian in his office?" I whisper to the two of them.  
"Yes…Mr. Grey is back. Ana, is Katie Burns trying to get her old job back?" Andrea asks carefully. I blink at her, shocked by her gumption. Andrea holds her hand out for my coat and I hand it over to her.

" _Well_?" Lacy prompts me once again.  
"No…not necessarily. However, I'm going to try and bring her back here, anyhow. She hasn't been doing so hot since she left," I say soberly.  
"What's going on with her?" Lacy asks, concerned.

"Ana – please forgive me for speaking out of turn, but do you think that it's fair to bring her back here after the way she quit? And during the holiday break no less? I really can't see Mr. Grey signing off on that," warns Andrea. I rapidly blink my eyes at her.

 _Really? Does Christian's PA thinks that she knows my man better than I do?_

"Andrea – being that I am now the chief of staff, there are minor issues that I can simply deal with all on my own and choose not involve our CEO. _This_ is one of them. I'm at complete liberty and authority to hire regular staff if I so desire," I say sternly. Andrea quickly turns pale.

"You are right, Ana. I…I'm sorry," Andrea stutters apologetically before turning to hang up my coat. She doesn't return to the conversation.

 _Yes, you were definitely out of line, Andrea.  
_ I don't know why Lacy even told her in the first fucking place, but I digress.  
I turn and frown at my friend- _slash_ -PA.

"Jeremy was abusing her," I whisper quietly to Lacy, cutting to the chase. All of the air leaves her lungs.

"She left him. I'm going to talk to Christian. I want Katie to come back to GEH and put the pieces of her life back together," I say discretely.

"That's terrible. And what makes it worse is that she insinuated that Mr. Grey was abusing _you_ ," Lacy says in complete shock.

"Don't remind me. She apologized multiple times for that. In fact, that was the reason for her request to meet me. I was the one who insisted that she come back to GEH. Anyway, I'm going to go in there and have a talk with Christian," I tell her.

"Good luck," Lacy calls out as I walk away. I turn around and flinch at her.

 _What's the deal with the PA's this afternoon?  
Why are they underestimating my standing with this man?_

...

I decide to go into my office and knock on Christian's door from there so that he knows it's me.

"Come in!" he calls out. I enter.  
"Hey baby. Lacy told me that you stepped out earlier for lunch," he says as I approach the seat on the opposite side of his desk.

"Yes. Do you have a minute to talk?" I say carefully. His face drops.  
"What's wrong?" he asks with concern.

"I just came back from lunch. With Katie Burns," I break the news to him. Christian flinches.  
"Katie Burns? What did she want?" he says, perplexed.  
"She wanted to talk," I start. But before I can further elaborate, Christian speaks in my place.

"Well, if she's begging for her old job back, the answer is ' _No_ '," Christian says sternly.

You've gotta be kidding me!  
Maybe the girls, Katie included, were right after all.  
 _Shit._

"Christian – that's not why she wanted to meet with me," I snap.  
"Then _why_?" he volleys.

I mean…how do you even start the conversation with your fiancé about some dude slapping around your good friend?

"She broke up with Jeremy," I say. He narrows his eyes at me.  
"So? Why did she think you'd care to know this _news_? I mean, yeah… _good for her_. She finally woke up and regained her eyesight. But that doesn't change her wounded relationship with GEH," Christian says bitterly. I rapidly blink my eyes at my fiancé.

"You feel bad that she broke up with her boyfriend, so you want her to get her old job back. Isn't that what this is all about?" he says in a condescending tone.

What?!

 _Yeah – I'm just going to have to bring out the fucking big guns for this conversation._

"Christian, you told me when you gave me this job that it wasn't your intent to micromanage me. You said that we were a team. Am I right or am I wrong?" I remind him indignantly.

"So, I'm right – you _do_ want her back here. And I'm just supposed to sit back and let you rehire someone who made it perfectly clear to me that she no longer had any respect left for either me _or_ my company?" Christian says, looking none too pleased.

"Christian, she apologized. In fact, she apologized _twice_ for even suggesting that you could be abusing me in the way that she thought you assaulted…"

"Wait a fucking minute… _what_?! You never told me she said that!" he snaps.  
Christian is now red.

Holy shit.  
Me and my big mouth.

"Back in that bowling alley parking lot in December, she talked about how you rushed to judgment and didn't talk things out with Jeremy like a gentleman. Then she said that she hoped that you didn't treat me in the same manner. I told her ' _hell no_!' And that was the end of it. By no means does she feel that way about you now. That was why she wanted to meet with me," I say adamantly.

"I don't give a fuck how she feels right now. And I can't believe that you would even entertain the idea of rehiring her after she fucking said that about me. You know that I would never hurt you," he says, affronted.  
Oh no.

"Christian, I told her! She was just upset that day when she thought that you assaulted Jeremy. She wasn't thinking straight," I say in Katie's defense.

"Well…that's _not_ my problem, nor is it yours. Give Miss Burns my best, but Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated _does not_ wish to reenlist her services," he says in his ' _case closed'_ tone. I gape at him.

Time to bring out the Uzi.

"Jeremy was verbally, emotionally, and physically abusing her," I spit out. And just as I predicted during my drive back to the office, Christian flips his shit.

 _Oh no._

" **What!** "

His face turns bloodshot red and his chest rises and falls as his nostrils start to flare wide open. He quickly stands to his feet and I reflexively rise to mine.

"She has filed for a restraining order. Katie was living with him, but now she's living with a former colleague – Brianne McCoy. Brianne works here in HR," I calmly tell him.

"You worked for that asshole, Ana! Did he ever touch you?!" Christian seethes; ignoring everything else I said following the news about what Jeremy did to Katie.

"No! He's never talked to me in the way that he talked to Katie, nor did he ever put his hands on me!" I reassure him. He visibly starts to relax – but only slightly.  
He is still quite fired up.

"Ana, I feel bad for Miss Burns – honestly…I do. But we can't hire her back here. She made her decision when she decided to quit on short notice before the Christmas break," Christian says.

 _Really. I just told you that her boyfriend was beating up on her, and you still won't let me rehire her?_

I try a different tactic.

"Look – is there a way that you can make a phone call to the court in order to expedite her restraining order? Katie says that Jeremy has been following her around ever since she left him two weeks ago," I plead.  
Christian's eyes bulge out in fury.

 _Oops…maybe that wasn't such a good tactic after all._

"I always knew that there was a reason why I didn't like that fucker! I still can't believe that you worked for him, Ana! And to think that you could have ended up _with him_ if had I not intervened at the coffee shop!" he growls. I sigh and close my eyes, pained.

"I know Christian, I know. Can you _please_ help Katie? _Please_?" I plead.  
He eventually sighs.

"I'll put in a call to someone at the courthouse. In the meantime, I don't want you hanging around Katie alone. In fact, I don't even want you going _anywhere_ alone. If you go anywhere, Taylor, Sawyer, or myself have to be present. I don't want _Clark_ anywhere near you. _Understand_?" he says firmly.

And now I'm a caged bird.  
Lovely.

 _Just imagine how he'd be if I had the chance to tell him the part where Jeremy said to Katie that he wished that he'd ended up with me instead of with her._  
I shudder at the thought.

"Fine. If Jeremy were such a threat, wouldn't you think it'd be best that Katie came back and worked here? That way, Grey House security could keep an eye on her. Katie doesn't necessarily have to go back to work in HR," I try to reason.

"No, Ana. Katie is _not_ coming back here – _period_. So stop asking," he says as if speaking to a petulant child. Instead of arguing back, I turn around and head towards my adjoining door. I feel quite distraught that I can't help out my friend.

"Ana," he calls behind my back shortly before I turn the knob to enter my office. I reluctantly turn to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry for your friend. Really – _I am_. However, I can't let her come back here. It's common knowledge across the organization how she quit her job. If I let her return, it would set a negative precedent. I may be a little more _easy going_ now that I'm in love and engaged and all, but I am still a business man who operates on principle," he says with a heavy heart.

I sigh, nod, and then proceed out of his office and into mine.

 _Since when did Christian Grey start caring about what others think?  
_ If he wanted to, he would let me rehire Katie.

I mean…I get what he is saying, but I don't necessarily agree with him in this instance. This is an exception. Katie was dealt a shitty hand. Jeremy blinded her into thinking that Christian was a certain way, when in fact it was _Jeremy_ that was the abuser. Katie has since apologized for making the wrong call.

Up until the time that she'd quit GEH, Katie had nothing but _exceptional_ performance reviews. She was well on her way to become manager once her boss moved on. Then after that, she would have worked her way up to the 18th floor in no time flat.  
Katie was definitely a rising star at GEH.

Now look at her.  
She's working and earning well below her means. She'll have to leave her current firm to even catch a glimpse of the success that she reached here at GEH.

My heart absolutely aches for KB.

….

"We're in the home stretch, folks. After today, it'll only be three more of these sessions. Then, Janet in reception will hand you a lovely little certificate of completion that you can frame on your wall and covet for many years to come," Dr. Flynn beams.

I giggle and Christian smirks.

"So…week nine. _Conflict Resolution_ ," Flynn starts. My heart plummets into my stomach.

 _Oh boy._

"Did I just speak out the the secret word? You know…like that kids' show from years ago – _Pee-wee's Playhouse_?" Flynn says, humored.

Unaware that my inner feelings showed up outwardly, I look over to Christian who's already looking at me with a frown.

 _Well damn – just put me on the spot already, why don't you?_

"Just a _slight_ disagreement between Christian and I earlier. That's all. Nothing major," I say as sincerely as possible.

Christian did get one of the lawyers at Grey House to handle Katie's restraining order petition. The attorney then put in a call to the courthouse and managed to get the date moved up. The attorney will also represent Katie in court this Friday. KB was thrilled when I told her the news.

But still, Christian refuses to let me rehire her.  
A restraining order won't guarantee that Jeremy will stay away from her.  
Katie needs to be back on her feet and protected.

"Disagreements in marriage are inevitable, Ana. Always remember to _never_ let the sun go down on your anger. _Never_ go to bed angry. As I stressed over and over again in these sessions, communication is key. Always voice your feelings to one another. And if necessary, come up with creative ways resolve the problem," advises Dr. Flynn.

 _Creative ways to solve problems.  
_ I wonder what that entails?

"So humor me. What's the _conflict du jour_?" Dr. Flynn lobs at me.  
I really don't feel like talking about this today. I'm still bothered about the whole Katie thing and what Jeremy did to her. I don't feel like reliving any of it for Dr. Flynn.

"Dr. Flynn – it's complicated. It has to do with a good friend of mine," I start.  
"A _friend_ who used to work for my company and who left because she insinuated that I was abusing Ana, when it was her so-called _boyfriend_ abusing _her_ ," Christian interrupts with extreme disdain.

"Christian!" I snap.  
"Well…it's the truth, isn't it?" he snaps back at me. I sigh out of frustration.

 _It's not that simple Grey!  
_ I cringe on the inside.

"She only said that she'd hoped that Christian didn't treat me in the way that she thought he treated Jeremy – my former boss who Christian knocked on his ass at my last job's Christmas party. I set her straight. My friend so happened to be dating Jeremy at the time," I explain to Dr. Flynn.

"Yes…I'm quite familiar with the _bowling alley fiasco_. So, this friend of yours obviously contacted you to tell you that your former boss had been abusing her?" Flynn asks. I sadly nod.

"That's _terrible_ ," Dr. Flynn responds with regret.  
"Yes – I know. And she's working a low paying job and staying at a friend's house now. Her ex is still reaching out to her against her will. I told her that I would try and get her back at Grey House," I explain to Flynn.

I can see Christian from my periphery shaking his head ' _No_ ' at my words.

"Obviously, Christian and you don't see eye to eye in this case. You want to be a good friend and give her another shot. You've forgiven her. However, Christian obviously sees things from a different point of view," Flynn prompts – now looking at Grey.

"It's not personal. It's _business_. Miss Burns took it personal, and her conclusion was _dead wrong_. I hate that it took a misfortunate relationship for her to see that. Ana needs to know that she must separate her personal feelings from business. She's third in command at my company, and she needs to act like it," Christian firmly interjects.

 _Oh, hell to the no! Don't let it be Anastasia: Unplugged up in this bitch!  
_ I frown severely at Grey.

"Look, Christian – you trusted _me_ to do the job. Katie Burns has a stellar performance record. We'd be lucky to have her back," I counter.

"And yet, Miss Burns quit over a misunderstanding. Sometimes, it's good for the soul to live with the decisions that we make, Ana. After all, what would we learn if someone always came behind us and cleaned up our messes?" Flynn says to me.

 _So now it's a double team.  
_ My stomach is in knots.

"Okay – I get it. Next topic, please," I say out of frustration.  
I don't want to say something in this therapy session that I will later regret.  
 _Let's just fucking move on already. I can't hire Katie back._ _ **Fine**_ _!_

I don't want to beat a dead horse. I just feel so bad for Katie.  
I can't help _but_ to feel bad for her.

"Ana, you have a great big heart – you know that? This has gotta be tough on you. But as Christian said, this is _business_. It's nothing personal. All you can do now is simply be there for your friend. But you obviously can't put yours and Christian's good name at risk for this young lady anymore. She still has a lot to learn," Dr. Flynn says. I sigh and I lower my head.

 _What is there left for Katie to learn when the man of her dreams has constantly tore her down with his words and eventually knocks her upside of the head?!_

And to think, I was as clueless as she was when it came to Jeremy.

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter, Ana convinces Christian to bring KB along with them one night to dinner. During dinner, a surprise guest shows up and tempers flare. By the end of the chapter, a compromise will be reached.  
Yay couples therapy! _**

**_Just three more sessions remain with Flynn before the wedding! I'm so excited to be wrapping this story up soon. This is the longest tale I've ever written, haha!_**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading! Please review chapter 45. – ST2_**


	46. Chapter 46 - Lucky

**Chapter 46 – Lucky**

On the quick ride home from Dr. Flynn's, I remain silent and introspective.

Sure, KB fucked up. She _royally_ fucked up.  
She quit her job on the spur of the moment without carefully thinking things through. Katie's not the first, nor will she ever be the last person to ever make a mistake.

 _Hell_ – Christian has fucked up before. _Many_ times.  
Goodness – _I've_ fucked up.  
However, if Christian and I had to permanently live with some of the past choices we've made, we might not be together this day.  
The mere thought of it makes me nauseous.

 _I can't imagine life without the man who's sitting right beside me._

Mistakes can be rectified. Katie truly apologized. She was blinded by infatuation and couldn't see beyond the commotion at the bowling alley.

I can't blame her for falling for Jeremy. Jeremy had _everyone_ fooled. Well, everyone except for Christian.

However, besides my stepfather, I don't know of any male that I've ever been friends with or worked closely with that Christian even liked. Therefore, it's hard to take Grey seriously whenever he starts talking about ' _red flags_ '. I don't know if it's a true concern, or just simply his overbearing, jealous ways.

On the elevator ride up from the basement garage at Escala, Christian snakes his arm around my waist.

"Sweetheart…talk to me," he croons sweetly into my ear. His gesture sends butterflies aflutter in the midst of my troubled spirit.

"I'm just worried about Katie…that's all," I say wistfully. He sighs.

"She has the protection order hearing on Friday. My lawyers are confident that it'll be swift. That asshole won't be allowed within 500 feet of her," Christian frowns sourly.  
"I know…and that's all good and well – but will that stop Jeremy from trying to see her?" I say with reservation. Christian shakes his head as we both exit the elevator and walk in unison into the penthouse. In the foyer, he stops the two of us and I turn to face him.

"Look, the only people whose safety I can assure is yours and mine. I can't protect the entire world, Anastasia," he says regretfully, caressing my chin softly with his hand. I soberly glance down at my navy blue pumps.

"I know," I whisper. He kisses me on my forehead and pulls me into him in a loving embrace.

"Come. Let's have dinner. Whatever Gail's got going in the kitchen smells enticing," he says in an attempt to brighten up a somber moment.

Food is honestly the last thing on my mind.

….

Wednesday morning, I sit in my office with Katie still weighing heavily on my brain.

I feel absolutely awful for the girl. Katie used to be such a ray of sunshine. I recall seeing her passing by in the halls of Grey House. Despite working in HR, Katie Burns' smile could easily brighten up anyone's day.

However, at lunch yesterday, KB was a mere shadow of her old self. It's quite tragic.

 _"I can't live with myself for feeling the way that I felt about Mr. Grey months ago. He's truly a good man, Ana. You are so, so very lucky."_

Her words from yesterday haunt me.

I have struck gold in the love department on my very first shot. Katie on the other hand has been in one bad relationship after the next. Why does someone as sweet and as kind as her continue to attract the wrong type of men?

In contrast, how did I make out so well in my very first relationship – _ever_? And to the very same man that I lost my virginity to. I also didn't have to wait very long for him. Christian tells me all of the time that he's waited for what seemed to be an eternity for me to come along.

I honestly feel like I've cheated the system.

I have the perfect man.  
The perfect new family in the Greys.  
The perfect job.  
The perfect life.

 _What have I done to deserve such good fortune?_

That's why I feel like I owe it to someone like Katie to help her through this very difficult time in her life. In a way, KB took a bullet for me. I could have ended up with Jeremy just like she did.

Jeremy was charming.  
Jeremy said all of the right things.

He seemed very interested in me as a person during our coffee date months ago. And his love for books was a common bond for us. If Christian didn't step up when he did and interrupt our date, I could have ended up under Jeremy's spell.

 _Just like Katie._

The nausea hits me at a rapid pace. Before I exert the energy to wipe away my ill thoughts, my cell phone rings. The sudden interruption in the midst of my large, quiet office startles me.

I quickly pick up the phone and notice that it's my best friend and maid of honor.

"Hey Kate."  
"Ana! Just wanted to touch bases with you. Are you getting excited yet?"

I frown at the phone.

"Excited about what?"  
"Your wedding, silly! Your bridal shower is this Saturday. And of course, we can't forget about Friday the 16th! _Wee!_ I'm so excited!"

Oh joy.  
The 16th would be the start of my bachelorette weekend. I have no clue what Kate, Mia, and Lacy have under their sleeves. I shudder to think what outlandish activities the three of them come up with.

Hopefully none of their planned ' _activities_ ' involve a man impersonating a cop, bursting onto the scene. Mr. Grey would _not_ approve.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be," I say, unconvincingly.  
I'm just looking forward to seeing all of my family and friends at the wedding, followed by three relaxing weeks away with my brand new husband.

I know that we just recently went away to Australia, but I can never get enough alone time with my man. Christian is always in demand at Grey House. Even while we're at home, his attention is still highly sought after. If it's not Sam, his PR guy bugging him about media interview requests, or some charity wanting to publicly honor him for his continual support, its other big-time hot shots wanting facetime with Seattle's premier young mover and shaker.

Christian Grey makes miracles happen – and the industry knows it. He can take any struggling company, acquire it, and make it even _better_ than new. He's even been hounded by many to write a book giving away all of his _secrets to success_.

Grey would never do it, of course.  
He's way too competitive for that.

"As you know, the bridal shower brunch is at the country club. Remember, it's for _ladies only_ ," Kate kindly reminds me.  
"I know – _I know_. Christian _won't_ be there," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, it's a _bridal shower_. My mother and I think it's _so gaudy_ that many brides-to-be nowadays have joint showers with their fiancés. The Kavanaghs are still quite traditional," Kate preaches.

 _Okay, Kate. I get it already. Besides, Christian doesn't care to sit around a bunch of cackling hens anyway._

"I'll be there Saturday with bells on – _without_ Mr. Grey," I say mockingly.

I idly wonder if I should extend the invite to KB. I also wonder if I should invite her to the wedding. But then I quickly dismiss the thought.

I don't want KB to feel obligated to bring me a gift. And I most certainly don't want to cause her any additional heartache. I don't care how shitty Jeremy was, nobody who just got out of a relationship wants to be reminded of what they can't have right now as a result of being newly single.

However, if she asks me about my wedding more than a couple of times, I just might extend her a verbal invite. That way, she won't feel obligated to attend if she doesn't want to.

"Excellent," Kate says, satisfactorily.

"Oh, by the way – I'm going to have to give up the old apartment that Ethan is currently staying in. So if you know of someone looking for a place, let me know," she adds. I frown, puzzled.

"Why? Is Ethan moving out?"  
"Ethan's moving to New York. He just got accepted to NYU's Steinhardt's doctoral program on a scholarship! He's going to pursue a PhD in Psychology and Social Intervention. Therefore, he's going to bypass the MBA psych program at Seattle," Kate says in a poor attempt to mask her pride for her older brother.

"Oh my goodness! Kate – that's wonderful! I'm so excited for Ethan. Please congratulate him for me. When does he leave for New York?"  
"The day after your wedding," she says ironically.  
"Wow – that soon, huh? We'll have to celebrate his major accomplishment before the wedding then," I propose.

"Definitely. We should throw him a party at that little dance bar where Elliot and I first met. You know Ethan…he's all laid back with absolutely no frills," Kate chuckles. I laugh.  
"Yep, a beer and nachos will do just fine with Ethan," I giggle.

"Sweet. I'm looking at my calendar right now. Let's shoot for Saturday the 10th. Will that work? Christian is allowed to this one," Kate says with humor in her voice. I snort.

I have a sudden thought.  
 _Hey – that bar was significant for Christian and me as well.  
_ He actually stalked me there and pulled me out on the dancefloor.  
 _Oh…that sensual dance._ I get goosebumps just thinking about it.

I quickly check my calendar and then pull up Christian's.

"Looks like we're both free, so that day works for us," I say cheerfully.  
"Awesome! I'll let you get back to work, my dear," Kate says lovingly. We bid each other a good day before disconnecting the call.

 _I wonder if Christian would mind going to a party for a guy that he worked so deviously behind my back to pull me away from._

….

Christian and I enjoy our dinner that evening sitting side by side in the dining room as opposed to the breakfast bar. We opted for a change in ambiance – for no occasion in particular.

Speaking of _occasion_ , I need to figure out what I'm going to do for Christian's wedding present. I don't have much time. I make a mental note to resolve the matter sometime tomorrow.

"So, Ethan's moving. To New York. He got a scholarship at the psych school in NYU," I say matter-of-factly.  
"Good for him. When does he leave?" Christian asks after taking a sip of wine.  
"After our wedding," I tell him.

"Oh, wow," Christian blinks, surprised.  
"Yep. Kate and I want to give him a celebratory night before the wedding craziness starts. It'll be on the 10th at that little dive dance bar by my old apartment. I told Kate that you and I were free," I say nonchalantly. Christian narrows his eyes at me, amused.

"What _dive dance bar_?" he asks.  
"You know – the bar where Kate and I were hanging out at with Ethan and José…just before you and Elliot _so happened_ to um… _show up_ ," I say, disguising my disdain with a slight smile. Christian delivers a shy smile, causing me to melt as he always does.

"Oh, yes – I remember now. It was one of many occasions when I wanted desperately to take you home with me," he purrs. My body ignites.  
"Did you, now? So, why didn't you – especially after we practically had sex on the dance floor?" I flirt right back. He hums and caresses my chin.

"Because…I was still trying to suffocate the old me. I didn't want you to see who I really was back then," he says with solemn gray eyes that pierce my heart.  
 _Oh, Christian…why the shame?_

"You are the exact same man as before, Christian. You were the man that I fell in love with…even then. I wouldn't care if you were still a dominant. I would fall in love with you all over again," I plead lovingly. He frowns at my response.

"You wouldn't have submitted to me in the way that I was accustomed to. Trust me, _I know_ ," he says with certainty. I smirk at him.  
"Lest you forget – I was in your playroom shortly before you took it apart, Mr. Grey," I sweetly remind him. His upper lip twitches as he fights off a smile.

"Indeed you were, Miss Steele. But as I told you before, I enjoy our life together as it is. I'm glad my past is behind me now. Now, I'm looking forward to our _happily ever after_ ," he murmurs, drawing closer to me by scooting his body towards the edge of his seat.

"So am I," I whisper shortly before his lips capture mine.

"Hurry up and eat. I'm ready for dessert," Christian says with an arched brow. And I know _exactly_ what he's referring to. It doesn't take much for this man to want sex. And honestly, I can say the very same for myself.

Christian just _exudes_ sex. It's difficult not to get caught up in his spell.  
He simply takes my breath away.

Christian repositions himself properly into his seat and drinks the remainder of his wine while I pick up another forkful of Mrs. Jones' delightful angel hair pasta and cream sauce.

As I reflect on how far Christian and I have come in just a short amount of time, thoughts of Katie Burns make their way back into my consciousness.

Shit.

I can see her defeated expression under that messy blonde pulled-back hair. And I feel…guilty. Guilty that I'm getting ready to marry the love of my life. Guilty that someone who was there with me since the very beginning of my relationship with Christian along with Lacy isn't in the same place with her life as I am.

Christian told me the other day to stop trying to convince him to take her back at GEH. I understand his rationale…honest, I do. But there are just so many loose ends that need to be tied up. Even if Christian never takes Katie back, I want the two of them to be at peace. I suddenly get a thought.

"Katie's protection order hearing is Friday, right?" I ask. Christian's good mood from earlier quickly dissolves. _Bloody hell._

"Yes, Ana," he sighs.  
"I would like to see her before the hearing. I want to make sure she's in the right frame of mind," I insist. Christian sighs yet again.  
"Ana – the lawyers will be doing all of the talking. She'll be fine. And I told you…I don't want you going anywhere on your own, especially with Katie," he sternly orders.

"I know, I know. Why don't you and I take her out to dinner tomorrow?" I suggest. Christian scoffs.  
"Why Ana? What's the point? What are you getting at?" he says in a tone that's drenched in skepticism. _Oh boy._

"She's just been on my mind a lot lately and I want to see her. And since you forbade me from seeing her alone, why not the two of us take her out to dinner?" I reason.

"Anastasia, I don't know what you are up to – but as I told you before, I'm _not_ bringing Miss Burns back to GEH. I don't care if she begs me in a restaurant. It would be unfair to rehire her when she was just a breath away from obtaining a management position. It would send a bad message to her former colleagues in HR who are now a step closer to the brass ring as a result of her leaving," he preaches.

And even though my thoughts didn't say as much, perhaps the root of my intent _was_ to convince Christian to bring her back to GEH. I know this now because my spirit feels slightly let down.

"Christian, I understand. Forgive me for being upset yesterday. I just feel bad for Katie. I want to help her, but I don't know how," I say in melancholy. He looks at me with compassion.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I love you, Miss Steele. You are so caring. But as Flynn says, you can only do so much for others. We're aiding Miss Burns in her legal situation. Hopefully that'll be a good start. The rest will be up to her. She'll have to pick up the pieces and get on with her life," Christian responds. He caresses my cheek and I look down. Slowly, I look back up into his loving gray eyes.

"Can we still have dinner tomorrow with her? No telling when I'll be able to see her again with our wedding and honeymoon fast approaching," I say. He sighs for the hundredth time.

"Fine," he says, reluctant.  
"Thank you, Christian. I'll call and tell her. Where do you want to go for dinner?" I beam happily. Christian rolls his eyes.

"I want you to finish _your_ dinner first, Miss Steele. Then, you call Miss Burns… _quickly_. Because afterwards, it's _dessert_ …in our bedroom," he murmurs before leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on my lips.  
"Yes, Sir," I breathe as soon as our lips break apart.

His eyes sensually darken at my response.

….

Thursday was a particularly busy workday for both Christian and I. The two of us found ourselves frantically rushing out of Grey House to make our 6:30 reservation at Metropolitan Grill on time. If Katie beats us there, I informed her that the reservation is under the name ' _Grey_ ' and that she can simply help herself to whatever she likes until Christian and I arrive.

Fortunately with Taylor and his lead foot behind the wheel, we end up at the restaurant a few minutes early. Taylor drops us off at the door and when we enter the building, we discover that we even beat Katie there. Christian and I are seated immediately at our table and the hostess takes our coats. Christian and I share a bench in a booth tucked away from the other guests. One server fills our waters while another takes Christian's wine order.

"She should be here shortly," I murmur, looking frantically at my watch. Christian smirks at me.

" _What_?" I ask with an arched brow.  
"Why are you so nervous? She has five minutes yet to get here," Christian says, humored.  
"We were just rushing to get here. It's the adrenalin rush," I answer.

" _Adrenalin rush_? Is it anything like the _adrenalin rush_ from last night?" he purrs sensually into my ear.  
"Christian… _stop_ ," I shyly scold him.  
 _Holy hell, last night._ My body shivers at the thought.

Christian's sixth sense picks up on my internal temperature change. His hand suddenly makes its way to the hem of my skirt. I narrow my eyes at him while he feigns innocence.

"Am I interrupting something?" a sweet female voice calls out after clearing her throat. Christian and I are caught red handed as Katie hovers over us, beaming with humor.

KB looks _nothing_ like the broken girl that I saw just two short days ago. She looks smart wearing a black skirt suit. I assume that she's come here directly from work as well. Christian and I quickly stand to greet her.

To my complete surprise, Christian accepts a slight hug from her. Christian then clears the way for me to reach in and hug my friend soundly. Soon, the three of us claim our seats. Katie sits alone in the bench across from Christian and me.

"Thanks for joining us on short notice, KB. You look fantastic," I gush at her.  
"Thanks Ana. Mr. Grey…I'm glad to have the opportunity to thank you in person. Your lawyers are simply amazing," Katie says to Christian.

"I'm glad I could help. So, all's coming along for tomorrow?" he asks.  
"Yes, very much so. They believe everything's in place and that the court will immediately sign the order of protection. Jeremy probably sees the writing on the wall. He hasn't bothered reaching out to me in the last couple of days," Katie says, relieved. Her relief is assuring.

It appears that Katie's life is slowly coming back together. To see the look that's on her face right now means everything to me. As long as she feels safe and _is_ safe, I can rest easy. Now, Katie can begin putting the pieces of her life back together as Christian said last night.

"I know that Ana planned on speaking to you about me coming back to GEH," she starts.

Christian's upbeat mood falls.  
 _Holy shit. I forgot to update her on that._  
I immediately begin to squirm in my seat as Katie continues.

"I'm sure there's some reluctance for you because of how I left. I wanted to personally apologize for how I reacted back in December. You did _not_ deserve that. You've done nothing but help me in my career, Mr. Grey. You afforded me the opportunity to attend the leadership conference last year in Vegas out of anyone else you could have chosen at Grey House. I'd like to thank you for that. I would love to have the opportunity to work under the very best in the business once more," submits Katie.

 _Oh boy._  
I reluctantly look over to Christian who's already staring at me.

"I take it that Ana hasn't updated you," Christian says bitterly without taking his eyes off of me.

Fuck. I'm in _serious_ trouble with the fiancé.

I slowly turn away from Grey and look at Katie who appears to be puzzled.  
 _I got us into this mess by making promises to Katie that I couldn't keep. I need to dig us out of this jam._

" _Ka_ -Katie…I'm sorry but I failed to mention to you that…" I start.

Suddenly, Katie jerks over to the side as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" she says with dread in her eyes. Before my brain can process what's going on, Christian pounces to his feet with catlike reflexes. His eyes are blazing. When my brain finally connects with the rest of me, I recognize Jeremy standing at the end of the table with a shocked expression on his face.

 _Holy shit! What's he doing here?!_

The once dapper and confident _Jeremy Clark_ now looks ripped apart and dejected. He apparently hasn't shaved in days. He's wearing a suit, but it's quite unkempt...just like his once well-groomed mane. He looks as broken as Katie looked when I saw her on Tuesday. However, I do not feel one ounce of pity for this son of a bitch.  
I despise him.

"Katie…I…I'm sorry. _I thought_ …I didn't know that you were here having dinner with…"  
"You followed me here, didn't you?!" she snaps, interrupting him midway. I quickly stand beside Christian who is livid.

"I suggest you leave. _Now_ ," Christian says to Jeremy tone that intimidates even me.

"And if I _ever_ catch you anywhere near my fiancée or Katie again – you are going to wish that the cops had found you first, you _rotten_ piece of shit. I will have eyes and ears out on you. I have the power not _only_ to destroy your career, but your entire miserable existence, you fucking loser. I have contacts in places that you can't even imagine. Just try me, fucker," Christian says in a guarantee.

My disgusted glare matches Christian's as Jeremy's shocked eyes scan from Christian over to me. My anger appears to startle him.

 _You heard the man. Get the fuck out, Clark.  
_ He then turns to look at Katie.

"Katie – I love you more than anything in this world. _Please_. Is this what you want? Do you want me to leave you alone? _Forever_?" he pleads, ignoring Christian and I seething. This pisses off Grey further, so I softly place my palm on his bulging bicep in an attempt to calm him down.

 _Katie needs to close out this chapter all on her own, Christian._

"Yes, Jeremy. Please leave. I will have a restraining order in place tomorrow. I _never_ want to see you again," Katie says, unwavering. Jeremy's head drops downward in defeat. Slowly coming to terms with reality, his head rises back up and his eyes meet Katie's.

"If this is what you want. I honestly love you enough to set you free – _only_ if it'll make you happy," he murmurs sorrowfully to her. Katie frowns harshly, unmoved by his words. Without uttering another word, Katie points to the way out.

"Get the fuck out of here, Clark – or I will personally throw you out," Grey sharply snaps, but in a tone that doesn't pick up anywhere else in the restaurant. Jeremy finally turns from the table and sadly walks away.

Katie continues to watch Jeremy's back. I turn to Christian and begin rubbing his arm as he also looks over to assure Jeremy's complete departure from the restaurant.

"Is everything okay over here, folks?" the waitress says, alarmed that the three of us are standing.

"Everything's fine," Christian says firmly. He then gestures for me and Katie to take our seats. We are eventually all seated once again.

"Are you ready to order?" the young woman asks. However, she can't take her eyes off of the _very_ attractive Mr. Grey.

 _You've gotta be fucking kidding me.  
This is not the time to drool over my fiancé, lady! Katie's stalker just invaded our dinner!_

"Give us a few more minutes, please," Christian says with an expression that's opposite of _warm and fuzzy_.  
" _Ab_ -absolutely," the woman stutters before making haste.

"He won't be bothering you anymore, Katie. What I told him was the truth. My head of security knows of some police officers that wouldn't mind keeping a close eye on you. I'll have him give them a call tonight," Christian says firmly.

"Mr. Grey – I…I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know that he…"  
"Christian, please," he insists to Katie.

"Look – even with on and off-duty cops looking after you, it can only help for so long. You need to get far away from here and from Clark. Even though he's one sick fuck, I know a persistent man when I see one."

After speaking, Grey looks over at me and I smirk at him, instantly lightening up the mood at our table. Even Katie cracks a smile.

Yes, Christian and Jeremy might share the same ' _persistence gene_ ', but these two men couldn't be further apart. For example, I know that if I were to ever tell Christian to leave me alone as Katie has to Jeremy, Christian wouldn't hesitate. That's just how much Christian loves me. However, even the hypothetical situation devastates me.

 _I can't ever imagine life without this man._

Christian refocuses his attention back on Katie.

"I may have a potential solution that may get you back on your feet as well as keep you safe and far away from Clark. I can't make you any guarantees, but how does _New York_ sound?" Christian offers. I gape at him.

 _Are you going to have her work for GEH in New York?_

"But it won't be for GEH. Because of how you left the company, I can't in good faith rehire you. You _do_ understand?" Christian says to her in a way that softens the blow.

"Yes, Mr…I mean _Christian_. I get it. I left GEH without giving my two weeks' notice. That's _HR 101_ ," KB says regretfully.

"I have a business affiliate that owes me a huge favor. He's also the owner/operator of an emerging technology firm. I know that he would take good care of you. He's a standup guy," Grey assures her.

 _Wow, look at my man making sure that my good friend Katie is back on solid ground and away from her asshole ex._ I beam with pride.

"Christian… _thank you_. I don't know what else to say," Katie says, humbled.

"Like I said, there are no guarantees. However, if all goes well, just make certain that there are no more rush to judgements. And don't mention to _anyone_ that I had anything to do with helping you," Christian adamantly cautions her.

"Oh… _absolutely_ …my lips are sealed," vows KB. As she thanks Christian once more, I rub his thigh under the table in admiration. He then places a warm hand over mine to lovingly still it.

 _This is definitely the silver lining to the shitty cloud that is 'Jeremy Clark'._ I know of the business affiliate that Christian is referring to. This would truly be a well-needed fresh start for Katie in a brand new place with someone who Christian respects.  
And Grey doesn't respect many people.

"I've always wanted to live in New York," Katie beams.  
"I'll make the call tonight. I'll also get the lawyers on the case in New York to file the necessary protection order paperwork there if that _fucker_ decides to find you there. However, something tells me that I made my point loud and clear to him tonight," Grey says, frowning at the thought at Jeremy.

So all in all, dinner with Katie turned out to be a godsend. Jeremy will soon be out of her life once and for all, and there's a pretty good chance that she could be working for yet another visionary. It's unfortunate that KB destroyed any chance of working with Christian again, but she'll have a fresh start in New York – a _do-over_. It'll be a chance to make things right the second time around.

Hell…let's face it – a second chance is what all of us will need at some point.

….

I finally sit on the sofa in the great room after pacing the area off and on for the past thirty minutes.

Christian has been tied up in his study ever since we've arrived home. He warned Katie that there aren't any guarantees that he could land her a gig in New York with this contact. However, the fury in Christian's eyes when he saw Jeremy at the restaurant was more than telling. I believe that Christian now understands how badly Katie needs to be protected from this… _this_ _monster_.

Christian's footsteps against the floor startle me out of my train of thought. I immediately look up in his direction and stand in anticipation. My mouth is open slightly, but no words come out. My eyes lock with his in sheer anticipation.

"It's done. They'll be in touch with Katie tomorrow to arrange her relocation," Christian announces without emotion.

His blasé expression doesn't put a damper on my glee. Gasping in relief, I rush to his side and I throw my arms around his neck.

 _I knew he'd come through!_

"Christian…thank you so… _so much_ ," I breathe. I pull back and kiss his confused mouth before hugging him once more. He doesn't hug me back, but I don't care. Knowing that Katie will be safe and on her way to getting her life back in order sends such a wave a relief throughout me. It's as if a ton of bricks have been lifted from my chest.

Eventually, I pull away from Christian and step back to get a better glance of him. He frowns with irritation at me.

 _Whoa – what's up with that, Grey?_

"What Katie did was very stupid. I hope she's learned her lesson and doesn't get into the same fucking predicament in New York," he says sourly. I narrow my eyes at him, perplexed by his attitude. _Damn Grey – simmer down._

"She _won't_ , Christian. You saw how she was at the restaurant. She admitted to her mistakes," I respond.

I am going to miss KB dearly, but I am reassured that she will be safe and happy and New York. And besides, I'll have someone to visit the next time I return to the Big Apple. _Maybe Katie might finally find her real life prince charming before the New Year and they could join Christian and me at Times Square for the next ball drop._

The very thought brings a delightful smile to my face. Christian breaks his stern cover and finally smirks at me.

"Why are you so _thrilled_ , Miss Steele?"  
"Because, I'm looking forward to marrying one amazing man."

I close the gap between us once more and I kiss him. This time, he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and kisses me back.

"Anastasia, your devotion for your friends is unparalleled. I sincerely hope that they care for you as much as you care for them," Christian says with a hinge of concern on his face.

"The few friends that I _do_ have would surely go to bat for me. However, something tells me that if I were in a jam, they wouldn't even have a second to react because you'd beat them all to the punch," I coo at him, tilting my head over to the side with a flirty smile. He responds with a shy smile that I am convinced is reserved especially for me.

"You bet your sweet little ass, Bunny," he murmurs, playfully slapping me on the behind. I squeal.

Then, _he_ kisses _me_.

….

"Holy crap, Ana! Are all of those your presents?" Carla's eyes practically pop out of the phone.

It's Saturday afternoon and my bridal shower has officially ended, although no one has left yet. All of the ladies are gathered in various small groups in the grand venue still chatting over tea.

Since my mother couldn't make it out in time for the event, Kate thought it would be a good idea for me to use her iPhone and Facetime her on Bob's MacBook.

My bridal shower was absolutely lovely. Kate and Mia did an awesome job putting the whole thing together. So many ladies showed up. Among them are Lacy, Ros and Gwen, along with many others from GEH as well as friends and colleagues of Grace. One _friend_ of hers is noticeably absent.

 _I'm relieved Grace doesn't keep in touch with that…that child molester 'friend' of hers anymore._ I cringe at the thought. I don't think I could ever look that woman in the face after knowing what she did to Christian as a young boy. I quickly brush away the nauseating thought.

All of the ladies in attendance look absolutely beautiful. We had an _'English Garden Tea Party'_ theme indoors at the country club, which Christian is obviously a member of. The ladies arrived donning gorgeous spring dresses on a late winter's afternoon. Each attendee got to select the tea hat of their choice as they entered through the doors. However, Kate's mom surprised me with the most beautiful hat that she made especially for me. It's white chiffon all around with floral appliqués placed in front. It added a wonderful touch to my sleeveless floral garden party dress.

"Look at all of this stuff, Mom! I'm going to need a team of movers just to move all of it out of here!" I say in complete shock, still scanning the phone across all of my presents sitting on and around the large gift table.

"I see that, dear! My word!" Carla calls out through the device.

I don't understand why the girls even wanted to throw me a bridal shower in the first place. I mean…my fiancé is ridiculously rich. Like… _insanely rich_. I didn't even want to register anywhere – Kate and Mia _made me_. The two partners in crime were more than enthusiastic when telling me that every single item on the registry at three different stores were _all_ purchased.

Wow. Just…wow.

I turn the phone back around to face me and my mother looks as shocked as I feel.

"Honey, you know that I will have my gift for you and Christian at the wedding?" Carla says with a tinge of guilt dusting across her countenance.  
"Mom…that's not why I called you. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. Please…you don't have to get Christian and me anything," I reassure her. However, my words do little or nothing to soothe her.

"You saw all of that stuff, right? And you know that Christian is um… _well-to-do_. We have more than enough… _seriously_ ," I say, trying to turn her smile right-side up.

"I _really_ wanted to be there today. You look simply beautiful, Ana," my mother says with melancholy. Oh boy. _She'd better not start crying._  
"We missed you today, Carla!" Kate yells out at the background as she makes her way by my side. My mom finally smiles again.

"I miss you girls too. I'll be there for my little girl's big day. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Carla gushes. And the twinkle in my mother's eye moves me.  
 _You'd better not make me cry, Mom!_

"I know you wouldn't miss it. Well, I'll let you go. I love you, Mom," I tell her.  
"Oh…I love you so much, my dear. Call me back soon," she replies, blowing kisses at me. We disconnect the video call shortly after.

"This is a ton of shit, Steele. Taylor needs to bring the whole brigade in for _this_ move. Where are you putting it – at the new house?" Kate asks as I hand her phone back to her.  
"Good question. I'll ask Christian," I say, pondering.

Our new house at The Sound is scheduled to be completed three weeks from now. Christian and I have so much to look forward to and everything seems to be falling right into place. I continue to knock on wood hoping that nothing goes wrong between now and the wedding.

"So, how's KB doing?" Kate asks. I tighten my lips.  
"Well – so far, so good. The protection order was made official yesterday. She also got a new job in New York. She'll be moving soon," I tell her. Kate gapes at me.

"She's moving to New York too? When?"  
"Monday the 12th."  
"Oh shit…Ethan's celebration is on the 10th. Do you think she'd want to come?"

I gape at Kate. _She's inviting KB to Ethan's going away party? Is that a good idea?  
Um…I don't know about Katie Burns and parties. The last two she's been a part of caused me plenty of trouble. _

"I mean…you can _invite_ her. But I don't know if she'll show up being that she's set to move across the country just two days from then," I say doubtfully. Kate quickly changes the subject.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sick of drinking tea. I'm ready to switch over to mimosas," my maid of honor perks. I giggle at her.

….

"I can't believe all of that stuff the ladies got for us, Christian. It took Taylor, Ryan, _and_ Sawyer to get it all into the SUV. Then, they had to lay down the second row of seats flat in order to fit in as much as possible. Hell, we had to take _two_ vehicles. I mean…didn't you tell your mom that we didn't need anything? I was hoping that nobody bought us anything. So much for _that_. Then, you've got my mom and others threatening to bring even _more_ gifts to our actual wedding!" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

Christian ignores my little tirade.

"I'll be glad when all of these… _bridal festivities_ are over and done with. I'm tired of those girls taking you away from me," he purrs.

We're in our bedroom early evening just before dinner. Grey's lips trace the exposed skin of my back along the outline of my tea party dress.

"What are you doing, Christian? I came in here to change out of this dress," I sigh, fighting back a grin.  
"And I came in here to help you undress. Unfortunately, you might not be able to get into another change of clothes as quickly as you'd hoped," he teases.

I turn to face him.  
"Who said that I was _hoping_ to ' _quickly'_ re-dress, Mr. Grey?" I murmur. His smoky gray eyes narrow, seducing me.

Holy shit.

" _Well, well, well_ …Miss Steele. I see that the two of us are in agreement. Now, let's see if you still _agree_ when I tell you to slide off that pretty little dress for me…nice and slow," he purrs. I give his smoky eyes right back to him and he reflexively takes a few steps back as I unzip my dress.

"How about you take off that shirt, Mr. Grey while I handle this dress?" I negotiate. His upper lip curls in amusement.

 _What a sexy ass man!_ I'll never get tired of looking at his beautiful face. _  
And he's all mine._

I still have to pinch myself at the sheer thought.

We both slowly disrobe for the other in the middle of the bedroom. I peel the dress from over my head by the hem. Christian slowly pulls his gray t-shirt from over his unruly hair. My eyes immediately zoom in on his well-defined pectoral muscles. I instantly feel myself getting ready for him down below.

How does he do it? He continues to make me feel _excited_ for him.  
 _Wanting_ him.  
 _Needing_ him.

I throw my head back in anticipation as my dress slips from my hand and down by my bare feet. I stand before him…bare breasts and red lace panties.

"Oh Anastasia…I can't wait to touch you," he breathes. Slowly, he unfastens his jeans and inch by inch pulls them down, revealing his black boxer briefs. When he stands back straight, his feet work the jeans all the way off.

We are now in a dual standoff, wearing only our underwear bottoms – separated by a yard of space.

"Why don't you come over here and touch me, then?" I finally respond to his earlier desires. He gives me another provocative grin that sends shockwaves up and down my sex.

 _Touch me, Grey!_

"You want me to?" he purrs, teasing me.  
"No…I don't," I frown at him. He chuckles.

"Get over here, Christian," I affectionately snap.  
"No. I want you to come," he growls.

Fuck. Me.

"Um…I _will_ as soon as you get here and start touching me," I say with humor. He narrows his sexy eyes at me yet again. I can't help but to feel weak in his sight. I am starting to lose control the longer he waits to touch me. But even the sight of my yearning doesn't move him.

"I told you," Grey says as he points right before his feet to the spot where he wants me to stand. However, I'm stubborn – like him. Hey, he's the one who insisted on following me to our bedroom while I changed in the first place. He's the one that seduced _me_. _He needs to come to me._ I suddenly get an idea to turn the tide.

Without taking my eyes off of his, I take my right hand and I glide it down my chest and in between my breasts. My breath diverts from my nose and shoots out of my mouth as I methodically guide my hand down my stomach and to my lace panties. I can visibly see Grey being affected by my actions.

In a move that surprises even me, my hand creeps inside of my panties and I throw my head back. I begin to tease myself in his presence. Soon, I begin to moan, imagining that my hand is his.

"Ana…what are you doing? Stop that. Come here," I hear his voice say firmly. But I don't stop. I get lost in my thoughts and the movement in my hand intensifies.

 _No Grey, I'm not moving. If you won't come to me, I'll 'come'…without you._

My groaning gets louder as I insert one finger, then two inside of me. I compose my own enticing rhythm. I even impress myself.  
I've never even done… _this_ before.  
My eyes are tightly shut as I imagine my man fucking me.  
Fucking me hard.

 _Holy shit!_  
My knees start to buckle, but before I can take myself even further, Christian abruptly snatches me out of my bubble. He pulls my arm away from myself and he lifts me up by my waist.

"Stop it now!" he growls. My eyelids slowly peel apart revealing a quite displeased _Fifty Shades_.

 _I'm in big, big trouble for that little stunt I just pulled._

"Christian…what did I…" I start to stutter.

"You are _never_ to come without me causing you to come…do you understand?" he says with a glacial expression that chills me to the bone.

Whoa! Who in the world did I just wake up? Is this… _Dominant Christian_?

"Christian, it would have been _you_ causing it. I was just thinking about _you_ ," I sweetly plead to him as my hands hold steady against his strong, muscular chest.  
"Have you played with yourself before without me present?" he grills.  
He's still pissed off.

Oh my goodness, you've gotta be fucking kidding me.  
 _Why is he so mad?_

"Christian… _No_ – I haven't. Why are you so upset?" I speak as if trying to negotiate with my abductor. And as if remembering himself, he starts to lighten up his mood.

Here we go _yet_ again.  
 _Mr. Mercurial's in full effect._

"All of your orgasms belong to me, Bunny. I shouldn't have to remind you of this."  
"Well hop to it then, Grey. I'm sick and tired of waiting," I snap.  
" _Pushy, pushy_ …Miss Steele. Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm going go to make you come like you wouldn't believe. You can guarantee it," he says – his expression, dark. I moan at his words and his mouth quickly steal mines as he carries me quickly over to our made bed. He tosses me on the mattress like a rag doll. And before my brain can process what just happened, he swoops down on me like a hawk and rips my panties apart like an old t-shirt.

 _Holy fuck!  
_ I am now breathing uncontrollably as he frantically kisses my neck.

"Christian!" I groan in extreme desire.  
His kisses then lower down to my breast as he teases each one.

" _Ah!_ "  
One of his hands grabs my hair while the other hand journeys downward to my sex. I cry out at the sensory overload.

"Christian – _please_! _Ah_!"  
"What do you want, Anastasia?"  
"You! Now! Please! Fuck me!"

He quickly flips me around to my chest, knocking the wind clear out of me.  
The next move shocks me even further. He doesn't take me yet. Instead, he begins to perform anilingus on me as his fingers resume torturing my sex. My eyes bulge wide open in utter disbelief.

 _What the…_

He's… _there_! He's licking me…. _there_!  
He's _never_ done that to me before! _Ever_!

And I don't know how to feel about it.  
I'm…confused?

We've done _anal-play_ before. _You know_ …with the butt plugs and stuff. Then…we started having anal sex sometime after that. But _this_? I…I've never even heard of people doing this. I mean…I've _heard of it_ but I don't think any of my friends are doing it. _Geez_!

However, like the sex god and puppet master that Grey is – he makes my body so receptive to whatever he evokes upon it. Fuck…I'm aroused! _Very aroused_.  
This feels so fucking good. His tongue makes my body feel the most wonderful things.

" _Ah! Ah!_ " I cry out in response to the tingle that I start to feel building up all over my body. I'm about to break. Just before I tip over, Christian stops his ministrations and flips my body right back over. My eyes gape dumbstruck at the ceiling.

 _Why in the fuck did he just stop?!  
_ Soon, Christian's beautiful face and unruly sex hair obstruct my view of the ceiling.

"Your orgasms belong to me, Miss Steele," he growls.  
"Christian – _please_! Don't do this. Please don't torture me," I plead. I'm right on the cusp, ready to burst. My eyes cry out to him in mercy.

 _Please, Mr. Grey – relieve me from this ache! Have mercy on me!_

"You are so fucking beautiful…do you know that?" he says longingly.  
"Christian, please stop doing this to me. I want you _so bad_ ," I gasp.

Without taking his controlling gray eyes off of me, he slowly lowers himself and slides into me. It's a languorous pace that seemingly takes a lifetime until he fills me all the way. I cry out in satisfaction. And when he can't move anymore, he stills.

"I. Am. One. Lucky. Son. Of. A Bitch."

The words roll out of his delicious mouth in staccato as smooth as a whistle. I gasp. I am moved with emotion.

"No, you don't understand, Christian. _I_ am the lucky one," I exhale. I can feel my eyes start to water, but I fight off the tears.

"I love you, Ana," he murmurs soberly.

Holy shit.  
 _Gosh – why did he have to get all mushy?  
_ He can't fuck me with that puppy dog expression on his face.

"Christian…I love you too. You know I do," I answer his declaration with matching sincerity. His mouth tenderly claims mine and we embark on a solid, passionate, _loving_ kiss. Eventually, he starts to move – making sweet, unhurried love to me. And I don't push him. I let him take me at _his pace_. As time progresses, his lips absolutely refuse to let mine go.

I am lost in him.

I finally come, releasing a long groan into his mouth. A moan escapes his throat as he follows me and lets go deep inside of me.

Whether it's rough kinky fuckery, or making sweet and tender love as we've just done – I'd take it all.

Because…it's with _him_.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter, we have two weeks with Flynn before Ethan's celebration at the bar. Yep, Katie shows up to the party. Also, a special guest drops in that shocks everyone. No, it's not Jeremy._** **;)**

 ** _So sorry for the long delay. The good news is that I have a three-day weekend starting now! I plan on releasing chapter 47 of B &P as well as the next chapter of TCB in the next day or two._**

 ** _For those of you who recently started reading B &P, I'd like to thank you for your kind words. I'm always open to critical reviews, but it's your praises that continue to encourage me as a developing writer. And for that, I sincerely thank you!_**

 ** _I named this chapter "Lucky", which is the song by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. This beautiful song is absolutely perfect for our favorite couple!_**

 ** _I wanted to answer the following reviewer's question:  
"I'm having a hard understanding the whole argument. Christian states that he won't hire KB back because it wouldn't look good for business yet, when Ana left the company and wanted to come back he had no problem with the idea."_**

 ** _In business in the U.S., it is standard practice to give a minimum two weeks' notice prior to vacating a position. Yes, Ana did leave GEH like KB, but she did so following best practices. KB on the other hand quit immediately without any advance notice given._**

 ** _I hope that helps answer your question. Thanks so much for your feedback! - ST2_**


	47. Chapter 47 - Fuckin' Perfect

**_A/N: As I mentioned before in past A/Ns, your feedback can make a tremendous impact on the story. With that said, let's see if we can right some wrongs._** **:)** ** _– ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Fuckin' Perfect**

It's the following Tuesday. Christian and I are _finally_ at the home stretch with our premarital counseling. This week – which is week #10, Flynn touches on the topic of _spirituality_.

Dr. Flynn proceeds to harp on how sometimes differences in religion can divide a family if an agreement hasn't been reached before the marriage happens. He gives an example of how one spouse may deicide to convert to the religion of the other in order to even up the score. And in other cases, a couple may choose to keep their own individual faith and then decide on what days they will practice certain rituals as a family.

I don't think that religion will be an issue in our case. Christian and I _never_ talk about religion. However, strangely enough – there are a slew of _Madonna and Child_ portraits all around the penthouse at Escala.

I've been meaning to ask Christian of their purpose. He doesn't even attend mass with his family – _to Grace's chagrin_. However, deep inside, I know the answer to this _pressing_ question.

 _It obviously has something to do with his birth mother._

Christian has this innate void on the inside of him that formed when he was a young child. His birth mother was drug addicted and extremely neglectful. In spite of this, I believe in my heart of hearts that Christian still loves her – even though he refuses to admit it.

The Grey's are practicing Catholics, so Christian grew up Catholic. In the little bit of religion talk that we did have, Christian told me that he felt abandoned by God growing up. This is his reasoning for not attending church.

Myself on the other hand…I wasn't raised in _any_ church. However, I consider myself an ' _inactive seeker_ '…whatever _that_ means.

We don't stay on this week's topic for very long. Christian and I decide that if we do decide to attend church, it'll probably be with Christian's parents. For the remainder of our session, we fill Dr. Flynn in on our wedding plans and how much crap we received at my bridal shower over the weekend. I tell Flynn that the girls also have a bachelorette gathering planned for me, while Christian mentions that, he, Elliot and a few more guys will probably do a simple night at the sports bar while I'm away.

"So, lot's going on, I see. What about that little situation with your friend and former colleague, Ana? How's that coming along?" Flynn asks. I beam at him.

"Your smile is quite telling. I take it that you and Christian reached a consensus?" the good doctor says with a pleased expression.

"Katie landed a job in New York. Her ex won't be bothering her ever again," I say happily. I turn to Christian and he maintains a poker face.

"I take it that Christian had something to do with that," Flynn guesses – spot on.  
"Christian had every right not to help Katie after how she quit the company. However, he saw how much her entire situation disturbed me. He didn't get Katie back at the company. Instead, he contacted someone who _could_ help her," I relay to Dr. Flynn.

I shift my focus back over to Christian. He wraps his arm around me and begins rubbing his hand up and down along my upper arm. I lovingly tilt my head and rest it briefly on his shoulder before sitting back up.

"Ana – you should know by now that Christian would do just about _anything_ for you. However, please make certain that you never abuse _this_ … this _privilege_."

 _What?_

It's as if the needle just scratched the record and the music abruptly ceases. I frown at Flynn and then I turn to Christian who looks as equally puzzled as I am.

 _Abuse?_

My mouth props open at the thought…but nothing comes out of it.  
 _Have I been…_ _ **abusing**_ _Christian?_

I mean…I've never asked him even for a dime. I've _never_ been the materialistic type – _ever_. _I'm simply a Plain Jane_. I may be marrying a billionaire, but I certainly don't look like it – nor would I want to _flaunt_ the fact.

I grew up with little or nothing and was satisfied. If it weren't for Christian, Kate, Lacy, and Caroline Acton, I wouldn't even know how to match my outfits properly.

I've always relished the simple things in life. I enjoy checking out a good book at the public library. I also love nature and vibrant, beautiful colors – especially made prevalent in the spring and fall seasons. These things are _all free_.

But yet – I am being warned that I'm… _taking advantage of_ my position in this relationship? All I did was ask Christian to help out a good friend.  
I mean…he didn't mind doing it.

Suddenly, all of the things that I've ever asked Christian for begin to rush to the surface.

 _Forcing his hand to not start a publishing wing at GEH.  
Demanding him to take me into his playroom against his will.  
Giving him the premarital counseling ultimatum.  
Bombarding him with grief to help Katie._

Whoa.  
My heart plummets down to my feet and my eyes drop to the floor.

 _I've made a nasty habit of backing Christian against the corner._

Time and time again, I've gotten on his case for doing crazy shit behind my back. What I failed to realize before now is that I've played dirty too. I've used his love and devotion for me for my gain. I know that the last thing that he wants is for me to leave him. He's made this perfectly clear to me time and time again.

Yeah – Christian has done some pretty fucked up shit to me…all in the name of _love_. But now I realize that I haven't done much better than him.

I've accused him in the past of making rash decisions instead of talking things through with me. Meanwhile, I've used his kryptonite against him versus seeing the situation from his point of view in order to get my own way.

 _I_ am his weakness.

 _"Don't leave me, Ana,"_

 _"Ana – please…don't leave."_

 _"Don't leave me!"_

Shit – I feel like the scum of the earth.

Just when I thought that the remaining three sessions with Dr. Flynn would be smooth sailing, he peels off yet _another layer_. This time, the peeled-back layer feels like a strip of duct tape being ripped from a gaping wound.

This man has been abused enough in his short lifespan. I don't think he even understands the extent of what _that_ …that _woman_ did to him as a teenager. And from the looks of it, he doesn't get the gist of what I was doing to him.

Hell, _I_ didn't understand it.  
That is – until now.

Ironically after a conversation about religion, I currently feel the burden of all of my sins. I feel ugly and hideous on the inside.  
I feel terrible.  
I feel…like shit.

 _Christian doesn't deserve this._

I've said this before – but _in this moment_ , I know for a fact that I do **not** deserve this man.

I stand to my feet. I don't know what comes over me, but _something_ does as the following words tumble clearly out of my mouth.

"Christian…I'm _so_ sorry. You deserve better than me. I _can't_ marry you."

I'm blinded by my guilt and shame, but not blinded enough to miss the look of unadulterated horror now etched on Christian's beautiful face. It's a look that I would give my entire salary at GEH to never to see again.

" _Wha_ …" he starts.

Frantic, Christian rises up to meet me. Quickly, I pull my engagement ring from my finger, ball it up in my fist, and force it into his unwilling hand. Reflexively, he takes it so that it doesn't fall to the floor.

"Ana – what are you doing!" he cries out. Distressed, he looks over to Dr. Flynn who is just as taken aback as he is. The doctor stands with the two of us. My heart is now feverishly pounding out of my chest.

 _Yeah…what in the hell am I doing?_

"Dr. Flynn's right, Christian. _I've_ …I've done so many terrible things to you."  
I turn to Flynn, but the look on his face isn't one of _agreement_. He's still quite confused.

"Ana – I think you've misunderstood me. I simply gave you a warning," Flynn acquiesces.

"No – you were right. I…I took advantage of his devotion. Without even trying, I've lorded his greatest fear over his head in order to get my way at all costs. I _don't_ want to be that person – and Christian definitely deserves better," I speak softly.

I don't believe what I am doing _or_ what I am saying. I feel like balling up into a corner and crying my heart out, but strangely – I have yet to shed a tear.

Maybe it's because I am still shell-shocked at this recent revelation. And in the moment when everything starts to _really_ sink in, I know that I will completely _lose it_.  
The mere thought of it makes me ill.

I _can't_ marry him.

"Ana – _please_ …take a seat. Let's discuss what's going through your head right now," I hear Flynn say amidst the chaos presently ensuing in my frantic stream of thoughts.

"Don't be silly, Ana…put your ring back on," I hear Christian demanding as he holds out the gem before me. I shake my head at it.

"I…I _can't_ – Christian. I'm sorry."  
My breath catches in my tightening throat.  
 _Yep – I'm about to lose it now._

Christian quickly places the ring into his pocket and he takes hold of both of my forearms. His tortured gray eyes laser in on me.

"Are you _trying_ to hurt me?" he says with a trembling voice.  
The pain he feels is more than evident. My heart breaks even more.

"No – I am trying to _save_ you. Save you from regret…from _years_ of potential grief. You _love_ so… _so hard_ , Christian. You _love_ to a fault. And deep down inside, I _knew_ that. I knew that – so I took advantage of you."

Now, the levy has broken. Tears stream uncontrollably down my face.  
 _I have to get out of here._

I try to move, but Christian refuses to loose me.

"Ana, let's talk this through. This is why you are both here. You're here to heal," I hear Dr. Flynn say. My eyes shut. Since Christian won't let me go, I mentally teleport myself out of this room.

"What you fail to realize is that you have already _saved me_ , Ana. Why can't you see that?" Christian pleads through the pain in his gut.

" _Tell her_ , John!" he anxiously snaps at his longtime therapist.  
"Ana…you are a godsend. Christian knows it…his family knows it. You are good for him. No one's perfect, Ana," I hear Dr. Flynn say – but his voice is almost muted into my sub-consciousness.

"No – she _is_ perfect! You are perfect, Ana! You mean _everything_ to me!" I hear Grey say. I can only shake my head once again.

"No…I'm _not_ ," I whisper.  
I slowly reopen my crying eyes.  
"I'm not perfect, Christian," I reiterate wholeheartedly.

It's in this moment, looking him dead in his eyes when I know that no matter what I say, this man will _never_ let me go. I could be pure poison to his blood, but he'd still want to drink me.

 _Hell, I_ _ **am**_ _poisoning him – just like…just like…_ _ **her**_ _.  
_ The very thought makes my stomach convulse.

He doesn't love himself enough to want the very best for himself. So, he's willing to settle. _He's settling…for me._

"I can't let you do it, Christian. I _won't_ let you settle. You deserve so much more. Please…let me go. It's for your…"

"No! Stop it now! You're fucking killing me, Ana!" Christian cries out. His words cut into me even further.

 _I'll hurt him if I leave.  
I might hurt him if I stay. _

Shit – what in the hell should I do!  
 _I feel_ …I feel _trapped_.

I've emotionally escaped my faculties once again, but not before I hear Dr. Flynn make one final plea.

"Ana, sit down. Let's talk, just you and I. Christian – can you please leave Ana and I alone for a few minutes?"

I don't know what Dr. Flynn thinks he can say so me that will make me feel any different than what I am feeling right now. The veil has finally been lifted from my eyes. I have seen the light – and it is shining brightly, exposing my wicked intent.

I feel dirty.  
I feel soiled.  
I don't deserve to live a life in the lap of luxury.

I don't deserve unconditional love from this wonderful, selfless man.

 _I deserve the fate of Katie Burns._

Someone as stubborn and selfish as me doesn't deserve to be with anyone remotely like Christian Grey. _Maybe I need a Jeremy Clark to wake me up, too._

I deserve to be single and content for the rest of my life. And I was clearly on that path until my course was rudely interrupted.

I wound up falling in love with a selfless giver.  
 _Hell, what have I even given_ _ **him**_ _?  
Clearly, I have nothing to give in return that even comes close to all that he has given to me._

Christian's grip on my forearms remain firm. He doesn't move. He's like a guardian statue.

"I need to speak with Ana alone, Christian," Dr. Flynn says with a sense of urgency.

Suddenly, Christian pulls me into a suffocating bear hug.  
 _Oh shit.  
_ Gasping for air, I start to tremble in his hold.

"I'm not leaving this building without you – do you understand?"  
I clearly hear Grey's promise, but I remain unresponsive.

"So whatever it is that you need to talk through with John – _fucking do it_. Afterwards – I'm taking you home with _me_ ," Christian says authoritatively into my ear. However, his powerful declaration does nothing to cause my emotions to waver. My resolve remains steadfast.

 _I don't care what he says._

 _I don't care what Flynn says.  
I __**now**_ _know the truth._

"Ana – I love you so, _so much_. _Please_ ," he murmurs into my ear before planting a kiss on my temple. He doesn't let me go.

"Christian…please leave us," Flynn says calmly in the background.

And I thought that Christian was the flawed one.  
 _All this time, it was me.  
_ I am truly flawed.

Suddenly, I call into remembrance a quote from my grandmother on my mother's side spoken many years ago.

 _Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love does not envy  
Love does not boast  
Love is not proud  
Love does not dishonor others  
Love is not self-seeking _

_Love is not self-seeking.  
_ And what is it that I've done?

 _Leverage._

Holy shit.

My mantra from months ago resurrects.  
That very same word was repeated in my innermost thoughts over and over again as I lay prostrate with Sparky on the closet room floor. It happened last Halloween.

It was _that word_ that led me to force Christian's hand. I made him take me into the playroom after he had so deceptively purchased SIP right from under my nose.

 _Leverage._

Me doing what I did wasn't much better than what he did. In fact, it was worse.

 _Leverage._

Fuck – I was still doing it!  
I was still functioning by that mantra!  
I've been holding his heart hostage!

Christian Grey may be flawed, but one thing that I can say without a shadow of doubt is that his love for me has been perfect in every way.

On the flipside, have I been loving him with a flawed sense of logic?  
Have I've been operating in a _tit-for-tat_ , _conditional love_ state of mind?

I begin to sob uncontrollably into Christian's chest. His arms constrict me even more.

I'm no good for him – but in spite of this fact, he'll simply refuse to see it my way.

Dr. Flynn says nothing further as my sobs continue to fill the room.

"You cry and let it all out. You do whatever it is that you fucking have to do – but I'm _not_ letting you go, Ana. _Ever_ ," Christian murmurs declaratively into my ear.

I decide that I need to pull myself together and appear to be _strong enough_ in order to reassure him that I'll be fine sitting in here alone with Dr. Flynn.  
If I don't look convincing, there's no way that Christian will leave us alone.

Slowly, my sobs begin to reside and I attempt to calm myself. As I carefully pull away from Christian's now wet blue dress shirt, he starts to wipe my tears away with his monogrammed handkerchief. I still his moving hand and I gently tug the cloth from him.

"Christian – _please_ …give us a moment," I murmur weakly.

I witness the appearance of fear radiating from his hesitant gaze.  
 _Leaving_ is the last thing that he wants to do right now.  
I need to reassure him somehow, or he won't step out of the room.

"I'll go home with you. I promise. _I just_ …I just need a moment," I sniffle, trembling with aftershocks of my sobs.

Christian closes his eyes in reluctance. After a few beats, he plants a lingering, loving kiss against my tear-soaked lips. When he pulls back, he looks at me with a hardened expression that alarms me.

"I will be right outside that door," he emphasizes with rigor. And I know that when he says this, he means it in the _literal sense_. I immediately picture him leaning against the door the entire time.

"Fifteen minutes, John – and I'm coming back in," he says with authority, shifting blazing eyes to Dr. Flynn.  
"Very well, Christian," Flynn concedes.

Slowly, Christian releases me and begins to glide backwards towards the door. He doesn't take his eyes off of me. Behind his back, he turns the doorknob and carefully pushes the door open. He stares at me in place.

"Christian, it's okay. I'll be here," I breathe through the pain – attempting to put on an air of reassurance for him. However, he sees right through me. His tortured gray eyes give him away.

"Right here," he points just outside of the door – reiterating where he will be planted for the next fifteen minutes. I briefly close my eyes and nod in understanding.

"Okay," I exhale.  
Finally, he turns on his heel and shuts the door behind him.  
My tears return.

"Ana…sit."

Shivering, I reclaim my seat on the couch. To my surprise, Dr. Flynn claims the seat that Christian just vacated. He closes the gap between us and looks me square in the eye.

"Tell me…what's going on in your head right now."

I take in a series of deep breaths as I begin to sort out all of my jumbled thoughts. It's as if I start to alphabetize them and file them in some particular order before I speak my piece.

"I…I didn't understand what I was _really_ doing to him. _Not_ …not until you said what you said," I gasp out with a stutter. I place Christian's handkerchief into both hands and my face falls on it. I start to breathe through the damp cloth. Christian's wonderful, calming scent pushes up through my nostrils.

"Ana – I didn't say what I said to make you feel guilty. Had I known that it would have you questioning your future marriage…"

My face immediately lifts and I focus determined blue eyes in Flynn's direction.

"You were right. I _was_ taking advantage of him. If it weren't the truth, I wouldn't be feeling all of this…this _guilt_.

"I didn't think that I was _that person_ before today. I'm so ashamed."

My face falls back again to the handkerchief and I begin to sob quietly.

 _I feel worse than shit._

"Christian deserves better than me!" I blurt out through the handkerchief.

"Ana…you are his dream come true – don't you see? Christian has _never_ changed for anyone before. Not even for the love of his own adoptive family."

I hear Dr. Flynn's argument, but it does nothing to change my heart.

"It wasn't until you came along that he even felt the desire to do _more_ – to _be_ more. Now, you have the same opportunity that he had. _You_ can be _more_ for him…for _you_."

The realization hits me.

Christian changed the way that he saw the world. And he did it all because he wanted to be with me. He wanted to be _more_ …for me.  
There's that word again.

 _More._

I thought that simply returning to work at GEH would fulfill my quota of _more_. What I failed to realize is that although I may have changed my state on the outside, I was still that _same ol' calculating_ , **_leverage_** _-seeking Anastasia_ on the inside.

Holy crap.

Reality sucks…but it is what it is.  
Now, I have to face the fact.  
I have to change – _for real_.

And just as Christian has said to me time and time again, on the flip side – I may not feel that I deserve him, but I owe it to myself to change.  
I owe it to myself to become _more worthy_ of him.

 _"Personally, I don't feel that I deserve you. However, I'd be denying myself if I didn't at least try to earn the privilege of being…_ _ **more**_ _for you."_

Christian's words from the _Mile High Club_ come back to me. He'd spoken them when he was trying to win me back after I had found out about how he deceived me into taking the loft. Christian has surely come a long ways from the _old him_.

So in my headspace, I toss away the word ' _leverage'_ and decide to adopt a brand new mantra. _Christian's mantra._

 _I will try even harder and earn the privilege of being more – for you  
…and for me._

….

"What did you two talk about in there?"

After five minutes of silence in the R8, Christian breaks stalemate as he drives us home. Taylor has the night off in order to spend time with his daughter. Part of me is glad that Taylor doesn't get to witness me being torn up like this.

"This is too extreme of a topic to discuss while you are driving, Mr. Grey," I attempt in a lighthearted tone, but my emotion doesn't match my efforts.

In a maneuver that surprises me, Christian takes a detour and pulls into a well-lit fast food restaurant parking lot. After pulling into a space, he shifts the gear into park and cuts off the ignition.

"What are you doing? Gail has dinner waiting for us at home," I say, perplexed.

"Now tell me – what did you and Flynn discuss?"  
"Christian…let's have this discussion at home. We're just two more minutes away from there," I try and reason. Honestly, I don't feel like talking about it _at all_. I'm still trying to process everything in my head.

"I want to talk _now_ ," he demands.  
The man wants to talk. So… _talk_.

"We talked about how I…how I've been using leverage throughout our entire relationship to get my way with you."

My revelation bewilders him. He looks at me as if I'm from planet Mars.

"Christian – I used your fear of me leaving as a means to get my way with you. And for that, I am truly sorry. I hope that you can forgive me," I say with trembling breath. However, my emotion does very little to move him. The same dumbstruck look on his face remains.

"To ' _get your way'_? Like how?" he asks.

I sigh.  
"Like how I kept bugging you to help out Katie. I also made you wait to get married and forced you to attend premarital counseling. And don't forget about how I forced you to take me into the playroom…"

"Wait…" Christian says, holding his hand up at me to cease my tirade.

"Are you sitting here trying to convince me that you are also _fifty shades of fucked up_? If so, it's a lost cause. I don't believe that for _one second_. You're _nothing_ like me, so stop being so hard on yourself."

I just explained to him that I used _leverage_ against him. I told him that I used his weakness to my advantage. _Nothing_ is computing right now for Grey.

"I'm the same man that had you on 24 hour surveillance. I sabotaged your car. I tracked your whereabouts. I forced you to go to Vegas with me, and I made sure that you took the support manager job. I made you move out of Kate's apartment. I've read all of your personal emails. Should I go on?" he smirks at me. Suddenly, a smile steals my face.

 _Yep – he's crazy._

And although he's proven time and time again what he's willing to do in order to have me and keep me, it still doesn't justify _my_ recent actions.  
I can't play that game.  
 _I'm just not that person._

"But _leveraging_ is wrong. I can't do it anymore. I _won't_ ," I stress with finality.  
I look down at the twiddling fingers on my lap.

"Ana – if I have it in my possession, it belongs to you. This is the case especially once we're married. What's _mine_ is _yours_. If I have a resource – and you need it, I _expect_ you to take advantage of that. I don't care if it's for you or for a friend. I don't want you asking for _anything_ from anyone else – _only me_. You got that?"

I look up at him with pensive blue eyes. I hear what Christian is saying, but it isn't registering.

"In the business world, you should always use what you have to your advantage," he declares. His hand glides upward to caress my chin.

"And in our relationship…I always want you to be happy. There will be times when we won't see eye to eye. It's happened before, and it'll happen again. _Leverage_ is just word for _compromise_ , Ana. I encourage it, as long as no one gets hurt."

His statement causes me to frown with confusion.  
Is he asking me to _use him_?  
This makes absolutely no sense.

"If you didn't force my hand, we probably wouldn't be going through premarital counseling right now. If you didn't leave GEH before, you probably wouldn't be the COS today. You would've never experienced the playroom had you not exercised _leverage_ ," he says silkily.

 _What is he saying?_

"I'm a businessman, Ana. If I don't understand anything else, I understand _leverage_. And you smartly picked up on that," he croons.

"Our relationship may be built on love, but in the eyes of the law – our marriage is in essence a _merger_. On April 7th, _Anastasia Steele, Incorporated_ will be merging with _Christian Grey, Incorporated_. We must always find common ground. Again, _leveraging_ is just a fancy word for _compromise_. Don't think of it as a bad word. It's not one to me."

Christian's words process in my mind, but they do little to make me feel any better about my recent behavior.  
 _I refuse to be the shrewd businesswoman in our marriage.  
I won't let that happen.  
It's abuse. _

I won't _leverage_. I vow to _communicate_.  
I want our relationship to be built on _trust_ and _communication_.  
I don't ever want to force this man's hand ever again.  
I couldn't live with myself.

 _I refuse to be another Elena._  
A nauseous feeling rises up within at the mere thought.

"Let's just agree to disagree, Christian. I believe that what I did was wrong. And if you won't accept my apology, then I'll just vow to change what I don't like about myself," I say with resolve.

"Fine – whatever you want to do, Ana. But first thing's first."

He tilts his hip over to the side and reaches into his front pants pocket.

"Anastasia Steele – I want you to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold – from April 7th on…until eternity."

 _Oh my.  
_ My heart skips a beat.

After speaking these words to me, Christian takes my left hand. I watch him slide my engagement ring back on the proper finger – right where it belongs. His eyes then look up and take mine captive.

"From this moment on, you are to _never_ remove _this ring_ from _this finger_ ever again," he demands. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Not even to shower?" I say with a smirk.  
"No – not even then," he says, unwavering.  
"Christian…don't be ridiculous," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Did I just detect an eye roll, Miss Steele?"  
Oh shit.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Grey?" I say, feigning innocence.  
"I think you just did. Now, you have to think about your actions and your potential punishment as I drive us the rest of the way home."

Before he restarts the car, he leans over to my side and his lips touch mine.  
I lean in the rest of the way to complete the kiss.

I may feel one way about myself, but Christian's thoughts of me will never match up.  
This man swears that I walk on water when I clearly do not.

Little does he know, I am just as flawed as he is.

….

A week later, Christian and I are back at Dr. Flynn's for week eleven of premarital counseling.

Although things have been going well over the past week, the two of us have each dreaded returning here for couple's therapy. In one corner, you have Christian swearing up and down that Dr. Flynn has me doubting our impending marriage, while in the other corner – I fear that the good doctor will unknowingly uncover something else dark and ugly within me.

 _Hell, is there anything else left to expose?  
I mean…what else could I possibly do wrong? _

"So…last week was a fairly _intense_ session – wouldn't you say? And I'm afraid that this week's topic of discussion won't be any easier. Again, the purpose of these sessions is to lay down the groundwork for your upcoming nuptials. My goal isn't to make you feel bad or to cause you to doubt."

Flynn looks at me especially when saying his last sentence. My eyes automatically drop to my lap.

"Look – I'm going to take off my ' _shrink hat'_ for just a moment. I hardly ever say this to my couples, but I think that you two absolutely belong together. Where one is weak, the other one is strong. And to me, that's the recipe for success."

I gape at Dr. Flynn in surprise. When I turn to my side and look at Grey, he smiles at me with reassurance.

They've obviously had this discussion during Grey's regular one-on-one therapy sessions.

"Ana, Christian sees potential in you that you can't even fathom for yourself. And Christian…Ana sees you as a strong, loving, and _more than capable_ man. You have yet to comprehend these attributes in yourself. Hopefully after you two get married, you will begin to see yourselves through your spouse's eyes."

 _Wow_. Dr. Flynn's declaration is confounding.  
When will Christian and I both reach the summit of that mountain?

"So – relationships outside of marriage. We all would probably agree that any potential emotional affair is just as bad as a physical affair. Therefore, we have to be sure that the lines in the marriage are _never_ crossed."

Flynn abruptly ceases his lecture.

"Christian – you look distracted," the good doctor says. I slowly turn to my side and I witness the disturbed expression etched on my fiancé's face.

"I don't even want to imagine Ana being in that scenario. It's disturbing."

 _My word._

Grey just laid it all out on the table. The ' _old Christian'_ would have _acted_ instead of _speaking out_ on his feelings. _Talk about doing a 180._

"Christian, no one ever wants to think about their lover betraying their trust. I'm sure that Ana agrees with this sentiment. However, we must put everything all out on the table, which is the purpose of these sessions.

"An emotional affair is just as dangerous, if not _more so_ than as a physical affair. If one of you ever feels betrayed by your spouse's relationship with someone else in _any case_ , it must be addressed. To add on to this, it is paramount to keep all marital conflict between the two of you. You are encouraged to discuss them with a professional such as myself as needed. Otherwise, you are _highly_ _discouraged_ in disclosing any disagreements to anyone else outside of the bond of marriage."

Just as Kate used to tell me _everything_ that went wrong while with her previous boyfriends, I am being told that this practice will be off limits in my case once I am married. This causes no issues for me since I really don't talk about our relationship to anyone anyway.

Marriage is the _big leagues_. If Christian has a hard time communicating with me, I can't force Grace, for example, to get him to talk to me. The marriage bond will be an exclusive club between Christian and I.

"With that said, Christian…Ana thoroughly understands that you are her soul mate…her _best friend_. No one can take your place in hearing out her innermost thoughts and desires. You will _always_ come first for her. And vice versa…she will _always_ come first for you, and no one else," Dr. Flynn declares.

Christian lovingly pulls me into his side and I wrap my arms around him in a bear hug.  
 _Yep – Dr. Flynn speaks the truth._

"John…she is my best friend…my soul mate. She is _my all_ ," Christian says in a loving declaration. He plants a kiss on my forehead.

 _Oh my.  
_ I am one lucky broad.

"Yeah…what _he_ just said," I giggle.

….

It is now Wednesday.

One final session of premarital counseling remains. The last session will be a doozy.  
Dr. Flynn is forcing Christian and I to temporarily resurrect the ' _career discussion'_.  
In fact, it's a topic that both he and I have been avoiding.

I've been engrossed in my job as chief of staff.  
Other than hiring John Fisher as CEO of SIP, I've remained hands-off concerning _all things publishing_.

In fact, I've been way too busy to even meet with Fisher. There's simply way too much happening at GEH as a whole. I've been fully involved with the acquisition of _Top Gun Communications_. I've also been aiding my designated NGP employees with the GEH Employee Satisfaction Index initiative on top of everything else on my plate.

Oh…and there's this wedding that's supposed to take place exactly one month from today that I'm still preparing for.

Holy shit…one month! Where has the time gone?

I think back to December. Christian harped on how far away April 7th was from that time. But now, it's just one month away. We still have Ethan's celebration to get through. We have my bachelorette weekend to survive. _Oh boy. I still don't know what those girls are doing for me._ I shudder at the thought.

Christian and I came to the agreement that I would spend the night before our wedding at our new home…the _big_ house at The Sound, while Christian spends the night at Escala. Grey's not a man for tradition, but I urged him to simply play along. Otherwise, my maid of honor won't shut up about it.

 _I think being apart the night before our wedding will only make our first night together as husband and wife that much more exciting._ I get goose bumps just thinking about it.

Speaking of the _new house_ , Christian and I have decided on all of the furniture and setup for each room. Everything is scheduled to be complete by next week. I have yet to see how well things are coming along since a few weeks ago, but Christian tells me that Elliot and his team remain on target. _How exciting!_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

My fiancé's enticing voice startles me. I look up and see him looking dapper in his gray suit, peering through my main door – versus the door that adjoins our two offices.

"Where did you just come from?" I ask with squinting eyes.  
"A meeting on the 18th floor. Would you like to go home today for lunch?"

Holy crap – he's arching a brow at me.

"Um…I don't know. Don't you have a workout with Claude this afternoon?"  
"I do…but I can cancel it. I have something else in mind instead. So…what were you just smiling about a moment ago?"

I sigh.  
"I looked at the calendar. It's March 7th," I reply. Christian grins even bigger.

"Oh yes… _lucky number seven_. On second thought, I will cancel my workout. How about we celebrate the one-month mark over lunch today. Where would you like to go?"

My eyes narrow at him.  
"You just said that you had _something else_ in mind at home. How about we stick to _your_ plan?" I murmur. His expression grows darker.

 _Whoa, Nelly._

"Are you sure? I'm quite open to changing my mind."  
"Why would you want to do that, Mr. Grey? Now, you have me curious about what your original plans were," I purr.

"So, a _meal_ at home it is."  
However, from the tone of his voice and the way he says ' _meal_ ', it appears to be completely left field from a sandwich and a soda.

Just a half hour later, I find myself with each of my four limbs shackled to our bed at Escala. I am naked and left wanting. I am also blindfolded.

"So…is this what you originally had in mind?" I gasp.  
"Yes – it is. And I told you that I was open to changing course. However, your _curious mind_ just _had_ to know what else I had up my sleeve. Your curiosity has always gotten the best of you, Bunny. Now, you must settle for _physical stimulation_ ," Grey purrs.

"Who says that I'm _settling_? Bring it on, Mr. Grey," I goad – throwing down the gauntlet.

"As you wish, Miss Steele," he says with extreme pleasure present in his satin voice.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Here's the current mapping of the final three chapters of Business and Pleasure:_**

 ** _Chapter 48 – Ethan's party takes place. Yes, he meets KB. I originally planned on having it occur in this chapter, but I shifted some things around. Afterwards, we have Ana's bachelorette weekend. Christian spends time at the bar with the boys for his last hurrah. Elliot will play a harmless 'practical joke' on both his little brother and his girlfriend Kate._** **:)**

 ** _Chapter 49 – The final week of premarital counseling happens. Also, Ana puts together a special night for Christian before their wedding-eve._**

 ** _Chapter 50 – This chapter will be dedicated entirely to the wedding. I'll get as involved in this special day as I wished EL James did in 'Freed'._** **:D** ** _Once the wedding festivities conclude, I'll follow it with an epilogue that connects to the next story in this series._**

 ** _So, 50 chapters – one chapter for each shade, haha! Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	48. Chapter 48 - Private Dancer

**Chapter 48 – Private Dancer**

Early Saturday evening, I exit our bedroom after freshening up, and saunter over into the great room. I am wearing a _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt under a black sweater with jeans and chucks. My fiancé is still MIA. Just when I contemplate texting him, my phone rings. _It's him._

"Hey."  
"Hey, Bunny. We're running a little late at the charity gathering. How about I meet you over at Ethan's party? Taylor's on his way to Escala to take you," Christian says, speaking as if he's in a hurry.  
"Okay. Any idea how late you'll be?" I ask.  
"Maybe another hour or so. I'm sorry," he replies.

"No…it's fine. I'll see you there."  
"Yes – you will. I love you, baby."  
"I love you too."

To my surprise, he doesn't hang up. I beam like a fool.

"Christian?"  
"Hang up, Ana."  
"No – _you_ hang up."

I can sense his smile over the phone. However, I also hear a bunch of people chattering in the background. _Sounds like some sort of meeting taking place._ I decide to put him out of his misery.

"See you soon," I say before disconnecting the call.

A short time later, Taylor informs me that he's parked just outside of the building. I make my way down the elevator.

In ten minutes or so, I enter the bar. _That_ bar.  
I remember the first time I came here – as if it were yesterday. It was last August with Kate, Ethan and José. Then, Mr. Grey and his brother just _so happen_ to show up here.

 _"Miss Steele."_

 _"Mr. Grey. What brings you here among the common folk?"_

I chuckle to myself at the memory.

Suddenly, I spy Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Mia, and Lacy at the bar with drinks in hand. They all excitedly wave me over. Elliot and Mia both squint, perplexed for some reason. _Yeah...they're wondering why their brother isn't accompanying me._

"Hey guys!" I greet as each person gets in line to hug me.

"Where's Mr. _No Fun_?" Elliot scoffs after releasing from our quick embrace.  
"He's coming. He's at a charity function that ran a little late," I explain.  
"Good," Mia says, relieved.

"My big brother is moving all the way to the east coast," Kate says with a pout. She lays her head on Ethan's shoulder and he lovingly rubs her arm.  
"You know I'll be back for breaks and holidays," he reassures Kate.

"It won't be the same without _the_ _hilarious Ethan Kavanagh_ keeping us laughing," I smile wistfully.  
"Awe Steele, you'll all be fine. Trust me," he warmly replies.

I look over at Mia who appears to be just as _bummed out_ as Kate and I. I've always wondered if Mia had a slight crush on Ethan. However, I sense that the feeling was never quite mutual.

Ethan treats Mia just like another _little sister_. I don't think that he sees her as anything other than _his sister's boyfriend's baby sister_. _That's gotta suck._ I wish we could hook Mia up with someone. Mia's a wonderful girl and she deserves to be happy and with someone special. I can sense that she's seeking out that _special someone_.

I honestly don't know what that's like.

I've never sought out _anyone_. I literally woke up one day and _fell in love_. Now…I'm exactly four weeks away from pledging my heart, my soul…my _entire life_ to one magnificent man.

"What do you want to drink?"  
My best friend pulls me out of my reverie.

"What are you drinking? A cosmo?" I ask. Kate nods. I tell her that I'll take the same.

The early Saturday evening crowd here at the bar is quite impressive. I know that not everyone's here for Ethan, but I am sure that a great number of people are. I mean – this place has its charm, but it's still a hole in the wall. This unassuming little sports bar with a DJ booth and a dance floor is like a diamond in the rough within the Pike Place Market area. A lot of things started here.

Elliot and Kate started here.  
And then – there was Christian and I.  
My eyes travel right to the dance floor where there are already a few people partaking in it.

 _"Just feel the music. You're over-thinking it. Just feel it."_

Recalling his deep, sensual voice as he spoke those words, and the way that his body moved up against mine, sends tingles down my spine.

"Hey guys!"

 _Oh no, it's Tiffany – Kate's co-worker_. Her personality is like a bullet in a blender. She was also here that night in August. Tiffany greets everyone and hugs me, Kate, and Ethan.

"What's up, everyone!" the DJ shouts out over the loudspeaker.

"Are you ready to party?!"  
A few people cheer, but others like me just stand there and gawk mindlessly at the DJ booth, which is positioned beyond the dance floor.

"I said – are you ready to _party_?!" the disc-spinner says with a little more determination. This time, he receives a better response from the crowd.

"Alright everyone! Tonight – we're celebrating my man Ethan who'll be leaving Seattle soon and moving to the Big Apple to do _great things_! So let's make this a night for Ethan to remember!"

The crowd of us already gathered around Ethan at the bar let out a resounding whoop, which is _way louder_ than the response the DJ got for his earlier announcement. I can tell by the expression on Ethan's face that the reception warms his heart. However, he hides his sentimental feelings behind a mask of artificial bravado. I laugh at him. _Classic Ethan._

Almost forty minutes past. I'm still at the bar, starting on my second cosmo with Kate and Lacy. _Where in the hell is Christian?_

Ethan, Mia, and Tiffany are on the dance floor, while Elliot is chatting up sports nearby with some friends of Ethan's.

"Ana, you look lost. I'm sure Grey's on his way," Kate reassures me.  
"I know," I say, brushing off her concern.  
 _Do I always look 'lost' when Christian is not around?_

"Who else can say that they get to go out partying with their boss?" Lacy giggles. Kate and I laugh.  
"Hey, so do I," I wink at her in irony.  
"You do a lot more than just _party_ with _your boss_ ," Kate says salaciously. I frown at her, but Lacy cracks up laughing.

 _If only Kate knew – but I'll just keep that bit to myself._

 _Dammit – where is Christian?_  
I'm getting more and more restless by the second. I check my phone once again. _Nothing._

"Four more weeks!" Kate cheers as she grasps me by both shoulders and shakes me. I beam at her. This whole thing seems surreal. I don't know when it will finally sink in.

Today, it seems that Kate's disdain for Christian has _almost_ disappeared. In the beginning of Christian and my relationship, Kate had pure, unadulterated hatred in her heart towards him. Then, her hatred eventually morphed into _tolerance_. Now, for her to be as excited as I am for my wedding day – Kate's obviously had a sudden change of heart concerning my _groom-to-be_. It's… _refreshing_. _And all it took was time._

Just before I can wonder once more where my man is, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I witness a look of surprise on Kate and Lacy's faces. My heart flutters. _Christian!_ I turn and look up where he would normally tower over me. _Nothing._

Confused, I drop my view slightly. I am stunned to see KB standing there instead with a sweet grin.

"Katie!"  
I tug her and pull her into me for a sound hug. After we pull apart, I observe her.  
She looks lovely, wearing a cute long-sleeved cream blouse and jeans. Her blond hair is pulled to the back. She almost looks happy. _Almost_.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" I say excitedly.  
"Thanks for inviting me, Ana! Hi Lacy…Kate!" she greets the other two girls over the loud music. The girls each hug KB in turn.

"How have you been?" Lacy cautiously asks.  
"Very well, thanks. I'm all set to move to New York tomorrow," Katie beams.

"Oh…that's right! Congratulations!" Lacy gasps, gleefully hugging her once more.  
"Thank you. If you're in New York, make sure you come by and visit me if you get a chance. I know Ana and Christian will be visiting since they have a place there," KB says.  
"Certainly!" Lacy grins.

"Hey ladies," Ethan greets, gasping for air as he approaches. He looks beat. I don't know if he just got done dancing with Mia, Tiffany, or some other girl. His eyes widen when he finally realizes that one of us girls is _someone new_.

"Hey Ethan…Ana's friend Katie here is actually moving to New York tomorrow!" announces Kate with a broad grin. I wince in surprise. _Is Kate trying to fix up her big brother?_

"Really? Where in New York?" Ethan asks, turning to KB.  
"I'll be living in the Park Slope neighborhood of Brooklyn. My new job is located in Midtown Manhattan," she replies.

"How cool! Congratulations! I'll be moving there in about four weeks. I'll be starting my PhD program over at NYU," Ethan says.  
" _That's_ …that's great! Ana told me that you were leaving Seattle for school, but I wasn't aware that it was in New York," KB laughs.  
"Small world," Ethan chuckles.

 _Oh no. What's going on here?  
_ Suddenly, Kate slightly tugs me backwards by my arm as Ethan and KB continue to dialogue. Then, Kate motions Lacy over by nodding her head upwards. The three of us then step several feet away, leaving Ethan and KB to themselves. I quickly catch Ethan signaling over the bartender. He turns to KB first and she speaks to him. Ethan nods and then turns to the bartender. After the bartender hears the request, he quickly turns to fulfill it. _Did Ethan just order Katie a drink?_

"What are you doing, _Kate_?" I whisper loudly to my maid of honor. Kate flashes me a sly grin.  
"I know what I'm doing. Just let _Mama_ work her magic. _Watch_ and _learn_ ," she whispers with extreme confidence.  
"Are you trying to hook them up?" Lacy giggles. Kate grins guiltily. I frown harshly.

"I don't think that this is a good idea, Kate. KB just got out of a _horrible_ relationship," I say in strong disapproval.

"Look – Ethan doesn't arrive in New York for a month. If anything at all comes out of tonight, at least they'll only be able to communicate long distance during that time frame. Who knows…she might need a roommate to help out with the bills. You know that my dad will be sending his _well achieving son_ a few bucks to float on while he's earning his PhD. Ethan really doesn't have to work if he doesn't want to. And at least Katie would have someone there to keep an eye on her," she argues.

 _Kate's right._ I'm immediately put at ease. However, my thoughts are interrupted when Mia comes stomping on over with her very high heels and her cute, tan-colored dress.

"Who in the _hell_ is that?" my future sister-in-law hisses. She then gawks at Ethan and KB laughing over at the bar. _Oh shit._  
"That's my friend…Katie. She's the one who got the restraining order against her ex," I tell her. Mia rolls her eyes.

"Well, she doesn't act like someone who just came out of an _abusive relationship_ ," Mia says in a very skeptical tone. _Boy oh boy._ Mia apparently doesn't like that this _new girl_ has moved into _her_ territory. And I don't know if there's a nice way of telling Christian's little sister that Ethan's _'just not that into you.'_

Mia is a _very_ beautiful girl. She's also very caring, witty, and bubbly. I absolutely _love_ being around Mia Grey. But for someone like Ethan who's pretty laid back, she might be a little um… _too much_. At times, Mia can be _high maintenance_ – while Ethan is often _Mr. Chill_. And it doesn't help that Mia's oldest brother is dating Ethan's little sister.

Now, I'm afraid that Mia's night may have taken a downturn. Once so eager to dance and have a good time, I can tell by the expression on her face that she'd rather be any place but here. _Poor Mia._

"Come, let's get a drink. What would you like?" says Kate in an attempt to comfort Mia.  
"I don't want anything," she replies sadly. _Poor, poor Mia. I wish there was something that I could do to cheer her up. I don't want her to leave._ Before I can come up with a solution, I see Mia perking up as she catches a glance from across the room. I turn around to see what she's looking at.

 _Christian. Finally._

I perk up just as Mia did. It's funny how the exact same man can put a smile on two girls' faces. As he walks in, someone else is walking beside him. It's some guy wearing a baseball cap, jeans and a brown t-shirt under a black jacket.  
 _Huh? Who's this?_

Immediately, Christian approaches me wraps his arm around the small of my back before kissing me on the forehead. _Now, I can relax. Christian is here._ I smile a shy smile.

"Sorry for being late," he murmurs into my ear.

"Christian!" cheers Mia.  
His sister rushes by his other side and he gives her a quick one-arm hug while his other arm remains wrapped around me.

"Ladies," he kindly greets Kate and Lacy. They each greet him in return.

"So – how did the event go?" I ask Christian.  
"Very well. Since quite a few folks flew in from out of town, we thought it would be a good opportunity to strategize for the next event. That's what held me over," he responds. I nod.

I finally turn my attention to the other man standing in our midst. _He looks very familiar._ When he catches me glancing at him, he smiles and winks from under his ball cap.

 _Holy shit!_

My heart starts pounding and I turn back to gape at Christian.  
"What is _he_ doing here?" I gasp in shock and awe.

"Well, I told him that I had to leave the meeting in order to meet you at a bar for a farewell get-together. And he said that he could really use a drink. So he asked if he could tag along. I told him that he had to be inconspicuous, or else he'd be spotted," Christian says. The girls so happen to catch Christian's words and the three of them turn to look at the other man. Finally, it clicks for them too.

"Oh my God!" Lacy squeals, gaping and pointing. Christian and I shush her right away.  
" _Quiet_! If others find out that Clark Nielson is here at some random dancing bar, this place will turn into a zoo," Christian warns sternly.

Lacy tries to gather her composure, but she's doing a miserable job. Kate and Mia are also utterly shocked.

Christian releases me and Clark and I hug.

"Long time, no see Ana."  
"I know! How have you been?"  
"Fantastic. I hear that the _big day_ is fast approaching."  
"Exactly four weeks from today," I say happily. Christian wraps his arm back around me and I snuggle into him. I can feel his nose nuzzling in my hair.

"Clark, this is Lacy. She works for Ana. And this is Kate…Ana's best friend and my brother Elliot's girlfriend. And this here is my little sister Mia," Christian introduces the bunch.

"I've heard about you three. Nice to finally put faces to names," Clark says in a smooth voice that leaves the girls swooning.  
" _Di_ …did you want anything to drink?" Kate nervously stutters to Clark.  
 _Whoa, Katherine Kavanagh – get a grip._ I've never seen Kate lose it like this. She's usually so composed and in control.

"You don't have to get it. I can," he insists.  
"No, we should do it. We don't um… _want a scene_ ," Mia interjects. Remembering himself, Clark tightens his lips in a grin and nods.

"I'll take scotch on the rocks," he says.  
"Christian?" Kate asks.

 _Whoa! You gotta be kidding me?_

"Hendricks and tonic with a cucumber, please. Thank you," Christian says.  
"Got it!" Kate says as she turns and heads towards the bar.

Well, strike me with a bolt of lightening. Kate just asked Christian what he wanted to drink and she's getting it. _Maybe I need to watch her to be sure that she's not slipping any rat poison in it._

"So Mia – what do you do?" Clark says to Christian's little sister. My eyes perk up as the dreamy movie star gives Miss Mia Grey his undivided attention. And suddenly, I realize that _Mr. Clark Nielson_ is the cure to Mia's _low down, dirty blues_.

Almost an hour goes by and the party kicks up another notch. Perhaps it's because people are finally starting to feel their alcohol intake.

Christian and I are sitting in a booth with Kate and Elliot, while everyone else is dancing.

"Kate!" I call out from across the table. When she looks at me, I motion over across the way at the bar where Clark is still talking to Mia. However, Lacy is stuck to them like glue. Heck, Clark Nielson is Lacy's dream guy and celebrity ' _hall pass_ ', after all.  
 _I wonder where Lacy's boyfriend is tonight anyway._

Kate motions Elliot to move and he slides on out of the bench, letting Kate out.  
"I'm on it," Kate says with unshakable confidence. Elliot winches at her as he retakes his seat.  
"What is she about to do?" Elliot asks with a frown.  
"Watch and see," I smile. Christian shakes his head. He knows that Kate and I are up to no good.

The three of us watch as Kate pulls Lacy away from Clark and Mia, and takes her over to the dance floor. I giggle. _Mission: Accomplished._

" _March Madness_ is in full swing. I'm going to head on over to the bar and check my brackets," Elliot says to Christian and I as he stands to leave with his drink in hand.  
"It's not looking very good for you right now, is it?" Christian teases his older brother.

"Hell no. I'm just glad that I have the money you're paying me to finish up your new house to fall back on. Otherwise, I would lose the shirt off my back," Elliot sighs.  
"That too will soon dry up. You're almost done with that project," Christian smirks.  
"Yeah, I know. Hey, why don't you buy another mansion and pay me to renovate that one too," Elliot says with a smirk. I laugh.

"I just might. It depends on where else the ' _soon-to-be Mrs. Grey'_ would like to live," Christian says, winking at me.  
 _Oh gosh – Christian Grey and his limitless income._ I'll _never_ get used to this.

"Make it somewhere hot, Ana. You loved Cabo, right?" Elliot says.  
"Yes, I did. But I don't want to put all of my eggs in one basket when I've only been out of the country twice," I giggle.  
"Well, I'm sure that tally will soon go up, starting with your honeymoon. You think about where you want to live next and get back to me so I can get back to work," Elliot grins jokingly at me before he leaves, heading towards the bar.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon anyway?" I ask. I bring my cocktail glass to my lips, but Christian intercepts it, taking it away from me.  
"How many cosmopolitans have you had tonight?" he frowns in disapproval.

"These are _so good_! I don't know how they make theirs here, but these are so much better than the ones I like at this hotel that my mom and I hang out at in Georgia," I tell him. Whoa – this might be cosmo number four...or six. _I'm seriously losing count here._

"Well Miss Steele – I think you had enough. I can tell that you are starting to get a little _trashed_ ," Christian scolds.  
"Stop over exaggerating. I'm not getting _'trashed'_. I feel fine," I say, rolling my eyes.

 _Oh shit._ I quickly remember myself.  
"And you just realized what you _just did_ – didn't you?" Christian beams victoriously.  
" _Wh_ …what are you talking about?" I stutter.  
"Uh huh…don't you dare play ignorant, Bunny. You know what you did."

Fuck.  
Well, let's just say that the worse thing about doing what I did was simply _getting caught_. However, what happens as a result of _getting caught_ seems more like a reward for bad behavior rather than a _punishment_.

 _Hmm…I foresee silver balls and a spanking in my future._ The thought sends pulsating shocks in the deepest, darkest place. _Oh fucking my._

His playroom may be history, but the freak in him is still _very_ present.

"It's water for you from here on out, Miss Steele. Here," he says, pushing the water glass in my direction across the table. I sigh and take it to my lips to drink. As soon as I place it back down, Christian leaps up to his feet.

"Come," he says, extending his hand. I gape at him.  
" _Wha_ …are we leaving?" I say with extreme disappointment.

I don't mind going home and getting started on my ' _punishment'_ …but my friends are all still here. I don't want us to be the firsts one to leave Ethan's going away party. The party was scheduled this early in the first place in order to accommodate for our upcoming wedding. It would be a slap to Ethan's face if we were to leave now.

"No. We're going to sweat off this alcohol – on the dance floor," Christian says silkily.  
 _Oh my._

As Christian and I take position on the dance floor, he gawks at me with seductive gray eyes. _Damn – this man is so fucking hot._

"Stay here," he says while holding up a finger – letting me know that he'll be right back. I watch helpless as he walks away from me and approaches the DJ booth.  
 _What in the world is he doing?_  
He then whispers something to the DJ and the DJ nods in agreement.

I spy Lacy and Kate nearby, and they both cheese relentlessly at me in witness. _  
I feel so shy!_ Soon, Christian returns to my side.

"What did you just do?" I say, trying to put up a front of disdain. However, my smile betrays me.  
"Let's dance," he says with a grin.

Before Christian and I can catch the rhythm, the DJ turns down the music and shouts over it.

"Let's keep this party rolling! Everyone's looking good out there on the dance floor tonight! I really want to see you move to this next jam! I'd like to dedicate this one to the beautiful Miss Ana Steele…soon to be _Mrs. Ana Grey_ exactly four weeks from today! This song is for you – from your _Tiger_!"

 _Holy shit.  
_ My jaw drops. The entire club goes wild.

" _Tiger_?!" I can hear someone cry out in hysterics from a distance. Christian laughs.  
" _Elliot_ ," Christian mumbles to me, shaking his head. He can spot his older brother teasing him even from miles away.

Soon, that _oh so familiar_ beat drops. It's ' _Yeah_ ' by Usher.  
 _Oh shit!_

I am giddy. Still jumping up and down in place, I throw my arms around Christian's neck as he wraps his arms around my waist – pulling me into him. Basking in my enthusiasm, his smile brightens up the entire bar. Unlike the first time that we danced to this song, I am _more_ than ready for this moment.

And in an instant, the two of us begin to move together on the dance floor as one.

….

"So – have the two of you revisited the case with Ana's publishing aspirations?"

Dr. Flynn opens up our twelfth and final premarital counseling session on Tuesday in a major way.

Christian turns to me.  
 _Shit. Well, the spotlight is totally on me now._

"Well…I've been fully engaged in my tasks as chief of staff. I haven't really had time to re-explore publishing," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.  
"I'm sure it's also difficult to juggle that and plan a wedding at the same time. Perhaps you will after the honeymoon? Maybe even relinquish something from your plate in order to integrate some publishing responsibilities?" suggests Dr. Flynn.

I don't know how to respond, so I turn to Christian who looks equally unsure.

"I understand that it's something that Ana always wanted to do. However, I quite enjoy working with her. She's the perfect balance for me in all things, including in business. She's able to see things that I may not necessarily spot right away," Christian expresses.  
 _Wow – how profound._

"Ana's the _yin_ to your _yang_ at work too?" suggests Flynn.  
"Yes – she is."  
 _This is heavy._

The look in Christian's eyes is resolute. He doesn't want me to move over to the publishing division and out of the main office in Grey House. And quite honestly, neither do I. _Not yet anyway._

I've learned so much about business from this man. My confidence has skyrocketed under his tutelage. There's so much I still can learn. I'm not quite ready to leave right now.

Christian and I may _love hard_ and _play hard_ …but we also _work_ _very hard_ together. We are truly a team in every sense of the word.

"So Ana – I take it that the job's going well and you're not necessarily in a hurry to return to publishing. But you'll always have a love for books and aspire to get back to that," Flynn prompts me. I nod.

"Yes. I think I'll have more time to make that sort of transition after the wedding. But right now, I'm focused on what's currently on my plate," I say to the point.

"That's a fair plan. However, in the meantime – the two of you must remember to never allow conflict at work to affect the marriage. Your marriage should always take precedent over business. Also, never lose sight of your individual goals. Always communicate your aspirations to one another. And whatever the two of you decide, it has to make sense for the both of you. Once you exchange vows, it is no longer ' _me and you'_...its ' _us_ '. What one of you does in the marriage will in one way or form impact the other," Dr. Flynn exhorts. Christian and I nod in total agreement.

After our hour passes, the three of us stand in place.

"I would like to personally thank the two for putting in the time and the effort into these past twelve sessions. You should be very proud of what you accomplished here. This was no small feat. As they say…' _only the strong survive_ '!" Flynn poignantly concludes.

"I really appreciate you for doing this, Dr. Flynn," I say. I step up and hug him. Surprised by my gesture, he awkwardly hugs me in return.

"Ana – I have so much confidence that this union _will_ work. I believe that the two of you have proven that you will do anything to ensure that it does. I feel like such a proud parent right now," Dr. Flynn beams.

"Thanks John," Christian says, extending his hand. Taking it, Flynn then pulls the often-proper _Fifty Shades_ in for a spontaneous hug of his own. Christian slightly chuckles in surprise.

"Christian – I am as happy as a pup with two tails. It's good to finally see you in this light. It's a shrinks dream to see his long-time patient in such a good place in their life," he harps.

"It's crazy, huh? I never thought that this could be me," chuckles Christian. Christian then hugs me into his side.

"I am indeed the luckiest man on this planet," he exhales. His words warm my heart.  
If only he know how _I_ felt about being with _him_.

This man has absolutely changed my world. My life was mundane and humdrum before he came along. I assumed that was just how life was supposed to be for someone who just graduated college. I didn't expect to fall in love in such a short time, much less become an executive and future wife of a CEO – all within months of me graduating from WSU. And we're almost three weeks away from our wedding day. _Talk about whiplash._

"Oh…I almost forgot," Dr. Flynn says, before rushing over to his desk. He immediately returns to our side and hands Christian a manila file folder.

"For you," Flynn presents.

Christian opens the folder and I see our certificate of completion. I giggle and Christian snorts.

….

"So – what did you want to do with this?" Christian asks me hours later at home in Escala.

Tonight, we dined out after leaving Dr. Flynn's in celebration of completing our premarital counseling. We decided to continue celebrating by partaking in one more glass of wine in the kitchen. Christian places the certificate flat on the breakfast bar as he takes another sip out of his glass.

Christian and I may laugh at Dr. Flynn's enthusiasm in giving us this piece of paper, but in all seriousness, this certificate truly means something to us. It signifies how far Christian and I have come. We know that there will be ups and downs. However, what these twelve weeks at Dr. Flynn's have taught us is _invaluable_.

We know now more than ever that _communication_ will remain as our foundation for the rest of our lives together. Christian and I vow to always remain open and honest with each other. We will weather the storms, as well as celebrate our triumphs… _together as one_.

I do not believe that we would be as prepared as we are today to get married had we not invested the time and effort into our upcoming nuptials.  
This one sheet of paper is a huge fucking deal.

"I think we should frame it," I say in all seriousness.  
"I agree with you 100%, Miss Steele. Should it go in the new house?"  
"Yes. Maybe in my study?" I suggest. It would function as a much-needed reminder for me.  
"Okay," he concurs.

Christian places his wine glass on the counter and he pulls me into him for an embrace.

"I absolutely cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Anastasia," he coos into my ear before planting a kiss on my temple.

"The _rest of my life with you_ began for me many months ago, Mr. Grey. And I believe that my days with you will only get sweeter," I murmur. His upper lip twitches in delight, and my mouth is immediately drawn to his.

We kiss.

….

"Ana!"  
"KB! How's the Big Apple?"

Thursday morning, I get phone call from Katie Burns who's all settled in at her new home and new job.

"It's absolutely wonderful. I'm so thrilled to be here," she gushes.  
"I'm so happy for you, Katie – I really am," I say with all sincerity.

"Thank you. My new boss is great…my new place is wonderful. I'm so glad to be starting anew. I won't fuck up this new opportunity… _no sirree_ ," she replies adamantly. I laugh.

"So – I called to tell you that I've been communicating with Ethan via phone and texts messages since leaving Seattle," she reveals.  
 _Ho-ly crap._

Katie's revelation sends shockwaves throughout me.  
 _Whoa – that was quick._

"Look – there's nothing serious going on between us. I'm extremely cautious nowadays when it comes to men. Anyway, Ethan is looking for a cheap place in New York to crash off campus. And since his scholarship doesn't cover room and board, I thought that he could take the spare room at my place."

Hearing her words reassure me slightly.

"Look – KB, I've known Ethan Kavanagh for five years. You have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about with him. He has lived with both his sister – my _very best friend_ , and me. Ethan has no problem remaining in _the friend zone_ …unlike Gunther Lewis. And he's certainly not a _creep_ like Jeremy," I say in Ethan's defense.  
Katie giggles at my words.

"I know. And if it weren't for you knowing him so well, I don't know if I could have extended him the offer to stay at my place. I am still quite nervous over the whole thing," expresses KB.

"Ethan will give you the space that you need. Just tell him and he will not be offended. Honestly," I reassure her.

"Well, I'll keep you posted. And I'm so sorry that I'm going to miss your wedding in a couple of weeks. Please – _please_ email me lots of pictures!" KB begs.  
"Oh, you know I will!"

"And make sure you have enough fun on my behalf at your bachelorette weekend coming up," she says in a peppy tone. _Holy shit – I almost forgot!_

I am _really_ dreading this upcoming weekend. I have absolutely no clue whatsoever what Kate, Mia and Lacy have up their sleeves. Nobody will tell me _anything_. I just know that there won't be any male strippers involved. Christian made that perfectly clear to Mia, Kate, and to everyone else at the dinner table during Christmas last year.

Later that night in our bed, Christian made certain that I wouldn't forget who I needed to come back home to Sunday night after I spend time with the girls.  
As usual, he totally and completely blows my mind… _and my body_.

My orgasm rips through me like a tornado through a trailer park.  
 _Holy hell!_

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!"_ I cry out. He quietly releases inside of me as I continue to pant uncontrollably.

" _Oh…oh my…_ " I stop speaking midway. He leaves me absolutely speechless.  
His mouth then covers mine.

"You behave this weekend, Bunny," he says in a stern warning after we kiss.  
"You behave yourself – Mr. Grey. Do you know yet what you and the boys are doing?" I ask as I try to catch my breath. Christian is still inside of me as he gazes into my eyes.

"We're just going to the sports bar on Friday night. We are not making this a _weekend thing_. I'll be looking over the financials at Top Gun and possibly taking a few meetings on Saturday. Then, I'm meeting Grace for brunch on Sunday," Christian reveals.

"Work on Saturday? That's no fun," I sigh.  
"Someone has to, Miss Steele," he teases. I shake my head at him.  
"What – do you want me to ditch the girls Saturday and work too?" I ask.

"No, baby – please don't do that. I want you to enjoy your weekend to the fullest," he implores me before smacking a loud kiss against my lips.  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"I'm positive. I want you to enjoy your time away with your friends. And then Sunday night…we can um…pick back up _right here_ ," he grumbles just before he begins kissing my neck. I moan.

In an instant, I can feel him starting to stiffen back up inside of me.  
 _Damn, this man is a fucking machine, literally!_ My feeble mortal body doesn't stand a chance against the physical prowess of this _Greek sex god_. He's like an acrobat in the sack.

" _Christian_ ," I sigh in fatigue.  
"Mmm, hmm. _Again_ ," he mumbles in between kissing my neck.

 _Hot damn._ Well, it certainly looks like I'll need those additional workouts with Claude Bastille after all. I'm going to need all of my strength for our honeymoon if this is what I have to contend with for three weeks straight after the wedding.

He starts to move, and I am lost in him once more.

….

Sometime after work Friday evening, I find myself in the back seat of a stretch limousine – blindfolded.

 _Where in the fuck are they taking me?_

Kate, Mia, Lacy, Andrea, and two girlfriends who attended WSU with Kate and I – Tonya and Marie, all chatter loudly. In contrast, I remain quiet, confused, and extremely nervous. If I trust anyone in this bunch, it would be Mia and Andrea. The rest of these girls are sneaky as hell and they frighten me, quite frankly. _Let's just hope that Mia and Andrea have talked the others out of doing anything remotely stupid._

"We're almost there! Come on! Get excited!" Kate says, shaking me.  
"I don't know what in the hell we're doing, so how can I?" I bitterly counter.

"Trust me, Ana," Kate says sweetly.  
"That's just it…I _don't_ ," I snip. The girls all laugh.  
"Hey, I spent a lot of time and energy putting this weekend together. It's going to be awesome! You'll be eating those words real soon, Steele," Kate vows.  
 _Yeah right…I'd bet._

"Yay!" I hear Lacy cheering.  
"This is it! We're here!" Mia cries out.  
"My sweet lord – what in the world?" I hear Marie murmur. My heart stops. _Oh no._  
"What in the fu…? Geez, oh Pete," answers Tonya in a similar tone.

I begin to shake.  
"Take off this blindfold right now," I say as calmly as I possibly can. However, I feel anything _but calm_.  
" _No, no, no_ …not yet," Kate says as she takes both of my hands.

"Good heavens. Wow," I hear Andrea gasp a short distance away.  
"Yep – this is the place," Kate confirms.

"Crank up the music real quick," Lacy says.  
"Good idea, Lace," echoes Kate. _What?! Why?!_

Suddenly, the loud annoying sounds of Taylor Swift invade my ear space. I can vaguely hear Mia singing along. Before my ears start to bleed, the sound finally stops. The car is silent. Sounds like the ignition is now off too.

"Let's go!" one of the girls exclaim. I can feel at least three of them carefully guiding me out of the car.  
"Leave it. Sawyer and Ryan will get that," I hear Kate tell someone.  
 _Sawyer and Ryan are here?_ Christian must've made them come with us.  
Geez – my overprotective Fifty.

I'm now on my feet as two of the girls each take one of my hands. I think its Kate and Lacy.  
"Watch your step, Ana," I hear Lacy call out.

" _Whoa_ ," I hear one of the girls say.  
"Oh my God!" another one says.

"Shhh…quiet," Kate hisses in warning.  
"Where are we?" I say.  
" _You'll see_ ," Kate responds in a conspiratorial tone.

I am now frustrated as hell.  
 _Well, they say that your other senses are amplified when one goes missing._  
I decide to concentrate on my sense of smell.

I catch whiff of fresh, crisp, early spring air. _Hell – I could be anywhere!_ I then decide to try out my sense of sound. Soon, I can hear what sounds like doors opening.

"Booyah!" I hear Kate cry out.  
"Sweet lord!" Tonya exclaims.  
"Holy shit, Ana," Lacy breathes.  
"Wow," someone else mutters breathlessly. _Was that Andrea?_

"Watch your step," Kate says as she lifts my arm to guide me.

"Welcome, ladies," Kate happily announces.

Now, I smell _clean_ smells. I smell freshly waxed woodwork. I smell brand new construction. It's reminiscent of the smell that I picked up when I first returned back on the 20th floor at Grey House. It's…similar to the smells I experienced the last time Christian and I followed up on Elliot's progress over at the new house months ago.

Soon, we come to a halt.

"Alright…it's time, Ana! Here we go!" Kate announces. _Finally_.  
Carefully, she removes the blindfold from my eyes. _I wonder if Christian let the girls borrow this to use on me._ I quickly shake away the wayward thought. Slowly, I open up my eyes. They take a moment to gain focus.

"Welcome home, Ana!" cheers Kate.  
" _Welcome home!_ " the other girls say one after the other. _Holy crap._

I was right. It's the completed house at The Sound.  
This is where I'm getting married in three weeks.

 _Wow, it's absolutely…extraordinary.  
_ I survey the main room as we stand in it. _It's fully furnished._ Although I helped Christian pick out this furniture, I've never seen it in its place.  
It's…' _wow'_ – as the other girls have said.

"You live here?! Shit – does your fiancé have a brother?" Tonya gapes in complete shock.

"Yes, and he's taken too," Kate answers way too quickly. We all laugh.

"Alright, Ana – show us to our rooms so we can all change into our PJs before breaking out the wine. Then, Ana can take us all on the grand tour," Kate says. The girls cheerfully disburse, but I hold Kate back. The view of the meadow from the glass wall shifts her focus.

"I could look at this view all day – every day," Kate says in admiration. The two of us slowly make our way towards the window.  
"I know…isn't it beautiful?" I respond.  
"Yes," Kate breathes.

"Elliot did a wonderful job. I hope he does something like this for you one day," I say lovingly to her as I hug her with one arm.  
"I…I don't know," she says, skeptical. I frown at her.  
 _Oh no – what's going on between Kate and Elliot?_  
" _Wha_ …" I start. But before I can probe her, Kate cuts me off.

"I'd like to thank Mr. Christian Grey for helping me make this entire weekend possible," Kate beams, quickly disregarding the previous discussion. I gape at her.  
" _You_ …you actually worked _together_ … _with Christian_ to plan my weekend?" I say, astounded. She smiles and nods enthusiastically.

"I wanted to make this weekend really special for you. The instant Elliot told me that he was just about done with your house, I called up Christian and told him what I wanted to do. He was all for it," Kate explains.

 _Well strike me dead. Damn._  
Two sworn enemies working together – _for me_.  
Wow. I'm…speechless.

Before Kate can say another word, a barking dog startles everyone in the room. Soon, I can hear pads of little feet quickly approaching.  
 _Oh my God – it's Sparky!_

I squeal in delight and he runs straight to me. I bend down to pick up my sweet little guy.

"Sparky will be the only male allowed here this weekend!" Mia giggles from across the room. _I laugh. I wonder how Christian and the guys are making out?_

Sometime later, the girls and I are in our robes and PJs, sipping wine on the massive back deck. We are gathered around the large fire pit. All of the girls are laughing, talking, and carrying on. I haven't laughed this hard in a while. It's good to spend time with these wonderful women.

Suddenly, Kate's phone begins to vibrate with a series of rapid-fire text messages coming through. She quickly picks up the device and begins to read them. Her good mood is cut short.

"Shit – what in the fuck did he just do?" Kate gasps. _Uh oh._  
"What, Kate?" I ask, alarmed. She turns to me with wide eyes.  
"Fucking Elliot. He was kidding around with Christian at the bar. He told him that he heard me on the phone hiring a private dance from a male stripper to surprise you with tonight. Next minute, he looked up to tell Christian that he was just kidding, but he'd already left."

My heart stops beating.  
 _Holy shit…Christian is about to crash our party. Literally._

I quickly pick up my cell phone and dial him immediately.  
Fuck – I go straight to voicemail.  
 _Yep, he's on his way, if he's not already here._

"I'll be back," I say, ignoring Kate's look of concern. Thankfully, the other chatting girls remain oblivious to what's going on. I quickly enter the house through the back door and I rush towards the front door.

After opening the grand double doors, I begin scanning the area. I spy a car parked over yonder with the lights off. _Is that the R8?_ I decide to approach. _Yep – that's him._ I roll my eyes internally. _This is a gated property. It can't be anyone else but Christian._ I approach the sports car from the passenger side. The windows are tinted, so I can't see inside, but I decide to pull the door handle anyway, it opens.

Christian gazes at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Hi," he says.  
" _Hi_ yourself. What brings you here to my bachelorette party?" I say with a sweet voice.  
"Male strippers," he responds with a straight face.  
"There aren't any here," I say truthfully.

"Yeah, I know. I finally checked my phone and saw the texts from Elliot," he says, ashamed. I giggle. _Poor guy._ I climb into the seat and I shut the door. Christian winces at me.

"What are you wearing?" he says with a sour look.  
"Flannel pajamas and a robe," I answer.

"That's something that a cat lady would wear. You're much too beautiful for that, Anastasia. Please, burn that hideous thing in the fire pit before you leave here this weekend," he says point blank. I gasp.  
 _Did he just call me a 'cat lady'? Maybe I should sick Sparky on him._

"Did you take issue with my fleece bunny pajama pants in Las Vegas?" I say, affronted.

"If it weren't for those pants, you wouldn't be affectionately known as ' _Bunny_ '. And well…you had that cute little cami top on along with it…showing off your gorgeous breasts. So no, I had no issue with that ensemble – although, I prefer you in satin or in silk. Well actually…I really prefer you _naked_ ," he says. I laugh.

"Oh…I'm sure you do, Mr. Grey," I goad.  
"You can't see shit in that… _thing_ you're wearing. Please…don't ever let me see you in that again. You're a goddess, Ana," he says with reverence in his eyes. It never ceases to amaze me how this man views me. It's insane. He has this way of making me feel sexier than I actually feel.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, all of the girls in there are dressed just like this. It's the theme for tonight. Tomorrow – it's _nightgowns_ ," I reassure him.  
"Good. Well…I won't keep you from your friends," he says. My heart drops from witnessing the forlorn look on his face. _Oh no._

"Christian, you drove all the way here – over an hour away from where you were. Only because you thought that there would be strippers here. You know that Kate would have _never_ done anything against our wishes," I say to him. _That sounds funny coming from my mouth when I just doubted her ass myself on the drive here._

" _I_ …I know," he says as he gently rubs my face with his right hand. I sweetly place my hand over his.

"And you didn't think to call me…or Kate first before traveling all this way?" I murmur.  
"I was mad," he snaps quickly. Oh – well, there's _that_.

"Everything's fine. _I'm_ fine. You left a celebration that was supposed to be for you, just to come here – for _no reason_ ," I scold softly.

"I got to see _you_. I think that's a pretty damn good reason if I do say so myself," he says, narrowing his eyes.  
 _Oh shit._ I'm supposed to be in the house with my girlfriends, and here's Christian's eyes…speaking directly to my vagina.  
 _Lord, save me._

"Well – like you said, we can pick up what we were doing last night this coming Sunday, okay?" I reassure him.  
 _Geez, get out of here Grey before we end up fucking in this car._

"Coming on Sunday? Yes – _you will be_ ," he whispers. _Shit. That's it. He's done it now._ I lean over to his side and take his face into my hands. My gumption shocks him. In a move that I don't plan, I bite my lower lip. Before I can release it from my teeth, Christian grabs the back of my head and devours me.

We're kissing, hard. Our breaths pant, filling up the tiny space in this two-seated automobile. _Fuck…I want him. Now._ He pulls away from me.

"You wanna fuck in this car, baby?" he breathes, panting with intense desire.  
" _Yes_ ," I moan. He kisses me hard once more.

"There's more room on the passenger side. Let me get in over there first, and then you can ride this dick," he exhales.  
 _Ride him?!_ _Shit! I'm so fucking horny right now!_  
I nod at him like an idiot. However, before the two of us can move another muscle, a knock on the glass startles the two of us.

 _Fuck – it's Kate and Lacy._  
Well, so much for that plan. I am bummed.

"I don't know what you two are up to in there, but it stops now!" Kate says, trying not to laugh. I lower myself into my seat like a teenager who just got caught by her parents making out with her boyfriend. I pull on the lever and open the door.

"You – back in," Kate orders me.  
"Grey – go back to your party. Elliot's waiting," she barks at Christian.

" _Fine_ ," Christian says like a petulant adolescent. Lacy giggles at the three of us.

"There's plenty of time later for…whatever you two were hoping to do in there. I can see you both still breathing hard," Kate chuckles. I flush with embarrassment, while Christian sports a shit-eating grin.

"Off you go, Christian. Ana, say goodbye to the fiancé," orders Kate. Her and Lacy then step over to the side. I turn to Christian.

"Goodbye, Tiger," I say with a pout.  
"Goodbye, my sweet Bunny. I'll see you again on Sunday," he says, equally as bummed. I lean over to him and we kiss – _sweetly this time_.

"The house is absolutely beautiful. Thank you, Christian. I can't wait until we move here," I whisper. He smiles at me.  
"I'm glad you love it," he says, pleased.  
"And the meadow…" Mid sentence, I catch a glimpse of Kate's expression.

"I've gotta go now. Kate's _mean mugging_ me," I laugh.  
"Promise me that you'll have a good time this weekend," he says.  
"I will. And you go back to that bar and give your _best man_ hell," I giggle.  
"Oh – don't you worry your pretty little head about that," Christian says with a devious look.

 _Holy hell. Look out, Elliot._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been extremely busy. I hope to close out this story very, very soon so I can get started on the next exciting journey._**

 ** _By the way, there are no smoke and mirrors when KB's concerned. She's always been devoted to Christian Grey and to GEH – that was until Jeremy came along. You can see her devotion in action when she pulled the employee data for Christian in TCB._**

 ** _The reason why KB was so quick to change her look in just two days flat: Well, the security of Christian's lawyers and the reassurance of a swift protection order had plenty to do with that. Why did Jeremy look so torn at that restaurant? Well, the writing was finally on the wall for him. There was no getting Katie back. Why did Katie look so relaxed at that restaurant when Jeremy showed up? Christian and Ana were right there to protect her._**

 ** _I know that my previous stories may have left many of my return readers skeptical of the OC's, but sometimes things are simply as they appear. :)_**

 ** _Please keep those reviews coming. Thank you! – ST2_**


	49. Chapter 49 - All For Love

**Chapter 49 – All For Love**

It is now just two days before our wedding day, and I can hardly contain myself.

I arrive home at Escala a couple of hours ahead of Christian. I've already changed out of my business attire and into a comfortable olive green spring dress.

My mother flies into town early tomorrow from Georgia – _without Bob_ , so I have taken Friday off. And although Christian plans to be in at work tomorrow, he'll be leaving early in preparation for our rehearsal dinner at the finished house.

Earlier today, Ros and the executive staff surprised Christian and me during a meeting with cake, balloons, and a wonderful wedding gift. They presented us with a large flat elaborately wrapped present – which I immediately assumed that it was either a big plaque or a photograph of some kind.

Once Christian and I peeled away the wrapping paper, we revealed a stunning framed painted portrait of Christian and me with the caption: " _Christian & Anastasia, Married 7_ _th_ _April 2012_ ". It left us speechless. Now, we just have to figure out where the painting will go.

I sit behind the desk of my study with Sparky positioned right at my naked toes. I smile as I stare at the several heart-shaped notes that I just completed writing.

I'm going to play a little _Wedding's Eve-Eve_ game with my fiancé.

I've already relieved the lovely Mrs. Jones for the evening. I plan on cooking a special meal for Christian in honor of our last night alone together before becoming _husband and wife_.

On the menu, we have almond-crusted pork loins with red wine raisins, and a mushroom risotto. For dessert, I'm making one of Christian's favorites: Apple cobbler.

Before starting dinner, I decide to give my seven handwritten notes one final review prior to placing them in position:

First note:  
 _My dearest Christian – Two days from now, we'll embark on our journey together as husband and wife. Here are seven things that you have to look forward to once we are married. First, know that just like this little guy who delivered you this first note, you will be greeted with hugs the moment you arrive home from work.  
Please check your desk drawer for the next note._

Second note:  
 _Mr. Grey, how about we unwind after a hard day's work with a little bit of conversation? I know that we work together, but if there's anything on your mind, I'll always be here to lend you an ear. You have a bright idea that's burning a hole in that visionary brain of yours? Please, tell your wife. :)  
But first, how about a little drink while we shoot the breeze?_

Third note:  
 _Since knowing you, I have learned how to appreciate a good wine. I may not know when is the best time to pop open a certain vintage, but I do know that Summer 2011 was in fact a very good year. It was the year we met.  
So with that, please locate one of my favorite books in the library._

Fourth note:  
 _In this book, the heroin comes head to head with the ghosts of her husband's past. Christian – I want you to know that no matter what you've been through or continue to struggle with, I will always remain at your side. I will help you fight every battle that comes. You will never be alone ever again.  
So, Mr. Grey – where is one of your most favorite places  
in the apartment for the two of us to spend time together? ;)_

Fifth note:  
 _Christian – You are my first, and my last. This fact alone brings an obscene amount of joy to my heart. No other man has ever or will ever go where you have gone. And no one has made me feel as beautiful and as loved as you have. I'm looking forward to sharing yet another memorable night with you in this bed.  
But first, let us slip into something a little more comfortable.  
Now, where to change clothes…_

Sixth note:  
 _Welcome to our wardrobe, Mr. Grey. This is the place where you gird your loins for battle at Grey House. This is also where you made room for me to share your personal space with you. But even more than that, this is the place where you found me hiding away many months ago after we had our last big fight. My promise to you from this day forward is to never run away from you ever again. I vow to face our conflicts head-on and to work out our differences together. There will be ups and downs, and I will continue to push your buttons Mr. Grey – so I hope that you are ready. With that said, let's bring this thing around full circle.  
There is a place where we can push a button to go down.  
Go there next._

Seventh note:  
 _We first laid eyes on each other on an elevator. Since meeting you, I've never looked at elevators the same way again. For me, an elevator signifies taking risks and letting the journey take you beyond your comfort zone. It means letting go and letting love elevate you to a higher plane.  
I've never been so high in my life, Christian.  
Your love has taken me to the stratosphere.  
I love you. Now let's eat. ;)  
– Ana, your soon-to-be wife_

After my final review, I jog out of my study and down the stairs. _Good, Christian hasn't made it home yet._ I quickly place the second note in one of the desk drawers in Christian's study. I then scurry over to the library/billiards room. I place the fourth note inside of the book _'Rebecca'_. I then make my way over to our bedroom. I place the fifth note under the bundle of pillows on Christian's side of the bed before sauntering over to the walk-in closet to position the sixth note.

Finally, I arrive in the kitchen and place the third note inside of the wine fridge. I put the first and seventh notes aside for later, and then I get started on dinner.

An hour later, Christian approaches me in the kitchen. He's already removed his jacket and tie.

"What's this? Where's Gail?"  
"I gave her the night off. I'm cooking dinner tonight," I beam.  
"I see," he says with a smirk. He knows that I'm up to something, but I don't give him any more details.

"Well, I'll be in my office. I need to make a couple of quick phone calls," he announces. _Just as I suspect he would._ I know my man all too well.  
"Sure. I'll let you know when dinner's ready," I reply. He wraps me up in his strong arms and gives me a chaste peck on the lips before heading out of the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, I get to a point where I can step away from preparing dinner for a moment. I grab a piece of tape out of one of the drawers and I rush over to the foyer with the seventh heart-shaped note. I tape it to the elevator door, grinning conspiratorially.

As I re-enter the great room, I clap my hands together twice. Soon, Sparky comes scurrying in out of nowhere.

"Sparky, you want to help me play a fun little game with Daddy?" I whisper to the pup. I pick him up and carry him and the first heart-shaped note towards Christian's it

To my surprise, Christian's door isn't closed all the way. _Good._  
"Sparky, I want you to take this note to Daddy," I whisper. I fold the note in half and slide it through the dog's collar from the back of his little neck.

"Go…say ' _hi_ ' to Daddy," I command – placing the hairy little guy on the floor and tapping his little bottom for a little extra encouragement. To my surprise, Sparky pushes the door open and flies into the office. I stifle a giggle and I hurry out of sight.

I return to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. _Christian should be in here shortly to locate the 3_ _rd_ _note._ Five minutes later, Christian emerges from his study. I pretend to ignore him as I stir the risotto.

"What are you up to, Miss Steele?"  
His words cause me to look up mid-stir.

"Mr. Grey, please complete your tasks. When you are done, dinner will be served," I say with a loving smile. He rewards me with a shy grin before approaching the wine fridge. I quickly occupy myself with dinner preparation and allow him focus on his _reading excursion_.

Christian soon leaves. _He's more than likely on his way to the library for the next clue._ I feel so giddy. _This is fun! I hope that he agrees._

I put the finishing touches on dinner before hurrying over to the great room to prepare where dinner will be served: By the gas fireplace. I position a picnic blanket, and place on it two serving trays with napkins, silverware, and wine glasses. I add a vase with an arrangement of pink and cream-colored flowers (two of our three wedding colors) in between the two place settings. Nearby, I place a bottle of open wine that's chilling on ice. I then prepare our dinner plates and place a stainless steel dome over each to keep the contents warm. I position the plates on each serving tray.

Finally, I activate the surround sound system and adjust the volume down low before accessing Christian's iPod. I've created a playlist especially for tonight.  
 _I hope he likes it._

First song up on the playlist: _When I Fall in Love_ by Nat King Cole.  
What a wonderful and fitting song for this occasion.  
I position myself by the fireplace, in front of my dinner plate.

Towards the end of the song, Christian prances down the steps and heads straight to the foyer. A grand smile splits my face in two. _I don't know why I feel so shy and giddy right now._

I wanted to do something special…something _meaningful_ for Christian tonight. I did some online research and saw an idea about placing some notes all around the apartment. Then, I located this wonderful recipe for the dinner that I just prepared. As for the apple cobbler recipe, that was courtesy of Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey.  
 _Most men still enjoy their Mama's home cooking._

Christian finally meets me in the great room by the fireplace with _note #7_ in hand.

"You're just in time," I murmur. The glow in his gray eyes as he looks down at me warms my soul. Suddenly, a song entitled ' _Move Closer_ ' begins to play.  
 _How appropriate._

"Baby - this is lovely. Thank you," he says silkily.

"You're very welcome."

He squats down over me and kisses me soundly.

 _Holy cow.  
_ The _little game_ was truly a success.

"I can't wait until I make you my wife the day after tomorrow," he purrs.

"Me neither. Let's eat, Mr. Grey," I say lovingly.

Reluctantly, Christian walks away from me and takes his seat in front of his meal.

"Who's that singing?" he asks with a perplexed look. His question is equally as astounding since I'm normally the one asking him _'who's singing'_.

"It's a Dutch singer… _Do_. She's the one who sang on that popular dance cover of _'Heaven'_ by Bryan Adams years back."  
"Wow, I remember that cover. How old were you when that first came out?"

"Shucks…I think I was in junior high school at the time," I giggle.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how young you are. You are far wiser beyond your years, Miss Steele."  
"So are you, Mr. Grey."

We each remove the domes from our plates, and Christian pours the wine before we dig in. At his first bite of the pork, he closes his eyes to savor the taste.

"Bunny…this tastes fantastic."  
"Thank you."

"So, you left the office early to put all of this together, huh?" he says with a naughty smirk that tugs at my inner goddess. I slowly nod.

"Very creative, Miss Steele. And I'd have you know that I've never felt so ' _high_ ' in my life either – but you already knew that," he says, referencing the 7th and final note taped to the elevator door.

"Yes – you often tell me so."  
"Do you ever get tired of hearing it?"

I bashfully look down at my plate.

"No."  
"Good. Because even if you said ' _Yes'_ , I'd still tell you anyway."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mr. Grey."

He savors a forkful of the risotto. He now appears to be deep in thought.

"I think back to last year. If I'd known back then what I know now, I would have asked you out on a date months before. We'd already be married right now."

I perk up at his words.

"Selfishly, I wished you had asked me out sooner. But in retrospect, I think everything happened exactly as it was supposed to," I respond.  
He winces at me.

"You think so?"  
"Yes. I mean…if we found each other any sooner, I might've had to contend with your exes. You know – the _child molester_ and the _cutter_ ," I say with a semblance of disgust.

"Yes – that would've been _very bad_ ," Christian remarks with abhorrence.  
"I don't think I would've been in a place back then to handle your past. Now – I think I could," I reflect out loud.

"So do I. But luckily, you don't have to put up with much. Well – I still have this slight jealous streak," he grins. I laugh.

" _Slight_? How about ' _monumental'_?" I tease.  
"That's never going to change, Anastasia. And my controlling ways…that will always be a part of who I am. I hope you can handle that, Miss Steele."

"If you were no longer jealous or controlling, then I wouldn't be marrying _Christian Grey_ ," I say lovingly.

"I'm glad that we understand one another," he says with a smile.  
"And you do ' _understand'_ that I will remain inquisitive and argumentative," I caution.

"If you weren't, I wouldn't be marrying _Anastasia Rose Steele_ ," he says with an adorable grin, lobbing my words back at me. I beam in response.

"I'm just glad that you still gave me a shot…even after I led you on. I'd never fallen in love before – so I didn't know what these _feelings_ were all about. When I finally discovered what they were, I was at risk of losing you for good," he soberly reflects. My heart pricks.

"It was when I went speed dating with Katie," I say with regret.  
He sadly nods.

"I knew where you were that time…when you were at the coffee shop. When you refused to answer my calls, I got mad – so I went there to find you. I wasn't expecting to see you there with another man."

 _Oh no._  
I'm witnessing the look on his face as he recalls the traumatic moment. It's like watching someone's heart break all over again.

 _We're getting married in two days! We shouldn't be bringing this sad shit back up!_ However, I let him remain in the moment. It's not often that Christian opens up in this way. I never want to discourage him in opening up to me.

"I thought you already knew that I was speed dating?"  
"Not at first. It wasn't until after that… _that asshole_ mentioned where he'd first met you. After you walked out of that coffee shop, I decided to find out who else you were going out with," he says with extreme bitterness.  
I stifle a grin. _My poor, jealous Fifty._

"And the background check on the second guy," I recall, humored.  
"Thank God I did that. You'd probably be marrying a felon this weekend instead," he mumbles with disappointment.  
"Instead, I'm marrying a jealous, egomaniac stalker," I counter – trying to disguise my amusement with contempt.

"You damned right, baby. And you love this jealous, egomaniac stalker… _don't you_?" he says in a deep dark sexy voice that melts my insides.

" _Yes_. I absolutely adore him," I breathe.

He flashes me the most devastating _sex eyes_ ever. _Holy…_

Christian quickly takes his last bite, clearing his plate completely.  
"Dinner was spectacular, Miss Steele. Now, I'm ready for bed," he murmurs silkily – causing every nerve ending in me to spark.

"D… _don't_ you want dessert?" I stutter.  
"Yes. _You_."  
 _Jesus._

"But I made your favorite… _apple cobbler_."  
" _Mmm_ , as tempting as that sounds, I have _a new_ favorite dessert. It's been my favorite ever since the first time I've _tasted_ it."

Hot damn. I'm getting so turned on right now.

"Okay. But I have something else for you," I preface as I pull a small box from under the picnic blanket. He's surprised when I hand it over to him.

"A wedding present," I beam. His eyes open up big and wide.  
 _Wow – for a man who has everything, he's certainly excited to be getting a present._

He quickly opens the box to find platinum engraved cuff links with our initials intertwined.

"Oh, baby…these are wonderful. Thank you," he exhales.  
"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them."

He props himself up on his knees, leans over into my space, and kisses me soundly. He caresses my hair in the process.

"I _love_ them… _and_ you. They're perfect. I will wear them on our wedding day."  
"I was hoping that you would," I pep.

For the next few moments, he can't stop staring at the cuff links… _and_ me.  
 _My fiancé is being absolutely adorable right now._

"Well, I'm going to straighten up a bit," I announce as I carefully rise up to my feet. He does the same.

"I'll help," he says.

….

"What are you doing?" I giggle.

Christian is all over me. He has me pinned up against the back wall with his hips as he ravages my neck. He moans and I gasp.

"I've always wanted to do this to you," he breathes in between kisses.  
Damn – this is so hot.  
"In an elevator?" I squeak.

Yes – we are in the elevator.  
At home.  
In Escala.

After we put the dishes away, he surprises me by carrying me into the foyer and into the elevator. As soon as he places me down inside, he activates the ' _stop'_ button.

 _Oh shit…we're about to have sex in here!_

I quickly flash back to all of the times where that _undeniable charge_ occurred between us inside of an elevator.  
 _Holy shit.  
_ And there it is once more – that _charge_.  
This time around, we let our instincts take over.

I pull his head up from my neck and my lips find his. We kiss madly.  
Instinctively, I hop up and wrap my legs around him. He immediately grabs me by the ass underneath my dress.

"Oh yes, baby. You want me to fuck you inside of this elevator?"  
" _Yes_ …please, Christian," I beg.

Without further ado, he savagely takes both hands and rips my panties at the crotch in two.

 _Holy shit!  
_ He then inserts a finger inside of me.

" _Ah_ ," I gasp.  
"Oh Ana – I want you _so bad_. You're so fucking wet," he rasps.  
" _Take me,_ " I petition with barely a whisper.

With my legs still wrapped around him, he dexterously unbuckles his slacks and lowers them midway along with his underwear. His erection springs free.

Before I can comprehend what's going on, he thrusts himself inside of me.

" _Ah!_ " I cry.  
" _Ana_ ," he hisses in sheer relief.

In no time flat, he begins to fuck me hard up against the back wall of the elevator. My arms are wrapped tightly around his neck as he pounds into me relentlessly.

"Yes! _Ah!_ " I cry.  
" _Anastasia…Anastasia Grey_ ," he grunts into my ear in between thrusts.  
 _Shit!_

" _Christian!_ " I groan out loud.  
"Yes baby…I'm your man – your soon-to-be husband. And you'll soon be my _wife_ ," he declares with love and adoration – not missing a beat as he continues to move frantically inside of me.

I lose it – shouting out my orgasm. Soon, he gasps softly in my ear as he comes deep inside of me.

 _That was…  
Wow. _

"And the night's not over yet, Miss Steele. We still have the shower. Then afterwards, we have the bed. Get ready for a long, long night, Bunny," he says with finesse before planting a series of kisses on my cheek.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" I groan.  
"Yes – but you know that I don't require much sleep. I need to get as much of _you_ as I possibly can since we won't be sleeping together tomorrow night," he says with disappointment.

"Are you still upset that we'll be apart the night before our wedding?"  
"Yes."

"Christian…it's just for _one night_ ," I giggle.  
"I don't care. I already had to be away from you for _two nights_ during your bachelorette weekend," he pouts.

"This will be the last time. I promise," I assure him.  
"You _promise_?" he sweetly echoes.  
I nod shyly. I still to this day don't know how he can make me feel so shy around him. I've done so many freaky things with him – including what just happened here in this elevator.

"Say it," he demands.  
"I _promise_. Tomorrow night will be the last time that we'll ever be apart."  
"So, when I fly out of town on business next time, you _will_ be coming with me."

Whoa – that wasn't a question. _That_ was a ' _Christian Grey mandate'_.

"Christian – it has to make good business sense for me to be there," I sigh.  
"You're my chief of staff. And, you'll be my wife. Those are two perfectly good reasons for you to travel with me at all times," he counters.

"What about when we have children? What then? I'll have to stay home with them," I say. He frowns at me.

 _Seriously, Grey? I thought that you were finally accepting of children?  
That's what you told Dr. Flynn, anyway. _

"That won't happen for some time. You're still quite young, Miss Steele. Until then – you are required to go on _all_ business trips with me," he says with finality. I shake my head in disbelief.

Grey – let's not start this here and now. We still have a night to enjoy as well as a wedding to get through in these next two days.

"We'll discuss each opportunity as it comes," I tell him, ending the discussion.  
"Whatever you say, Miss Steele," he says with an arched brow.  
I can't help but giggle at him.

I'm of the belief that Christian needs coverage at Grey House whenever he's required to travel. Christian on the other hand likes to pull me off of projects for his own selfish reasons and throw everything at Ros. I don't think that's necessarily fair.

I know that this whole topic will probably ignite one of our very first arguments as a married couple – but I can't think about that right now. He's still inside of me after all, and my back remains propped up against the elevator wall.

I pull him to me by his neck and kiss him soundly.

….

I manage to do the virtually impossible.  
I wake up before Christian.

Since I failed to tell him that I gave Mrs. Jones Friday off too, I decide to carefully leave the room and to get breakfast started.

A short time later, Christian enters the kitchen and is met with breakfast featuring an avocado omelet, Canadian bacon, toast, and coffee.

"Good morning. You're here just in time," I sweetly greet him.  
I am dressed in a silk gown and robe, while Christian is in his Friday casual attire, donning jeans and a buttoned-up blue shirt.

"I take it that you gave Mrs. Jones today off as well," he smirks. I simply smile and nod.

"Enjoy," I say, ushering him to sit at his place setting at the breakfast bar. He does. I have his traveling coffee mug all set for him. I then place his omelet, bacon and toast before him. He looks up at me in admiration before taking a bite of his omelet.

" _Mmm_ …I have the best of everything. My sexy, beautiful soon-to-be wife is not only very talented and smart, but she's also an excellent cook," he praises.  
"I'm happy that you enjoy my cooking," I giggle.

"You are truly a renaissance woman, Miss Steele," he complements with a look of adoration.  
"Says the man who can play classical piano, drive boats, and fly helicopters," I laugh.  
"But, I can't cook and it's necessary to eat in order to live," he says, with his little heartthrob head-tilt, narrowed eyes, and shy smirk.  
 _Damn – this beautiful man._

"Well, the world would certainly turn on its head if _Christian Grey_ could do all that he does – _and_ cook well at the same time," I tease.

"We definitely complement one another, Miss Steele. I'm so glad that you decided to take a chance and work at Grey House. If you didn't, I would've never met and fallen in love with you," he says in a tone that transcends gratitude.

"Yes, that first moment in that elevator definitely changed my life," I say lovingly.  
"Ditto, baby," he responds.  
He stands from his barstool, approaches me, and lowers his head down. I look up at him and I reach for the slight stubble on his chin.

"And tomorrow night – I get to go to bed with _Mrs. Anastasia Grey_ ," Christian says with pure joy. His words absolutely bring me to life.

"I'm so glad you waited for me, Mr. Grey."  
" _Perfection_ is always worth the wait," he murmurs with twinkling gray eyes.  
I am breathless.

"I'd like to make love to ' _Anastasia Steele'_ one last time this morning," he whispers.  
Oh?

"Christian – you have to go to work."  
"I don't care."

He reclaims his seat, but takes me by the arm and pulls me onto his lap - causing me to gasp. I am looking him eye to eye.

"Okay," I breathe with longing.

He then grabs my thighs and he stands, taking me up with him.  
 _Holy shit.  
_ He carries me into our bedroom.

 _Christian's breakfast is going to get cold.  
Oh well._

….

"So are you two ready for this?" Reverend Walsh murmurs.

Christian and I turn to one another. Our plain expressions slowly morph into giddy grins. We then turn to the Reverend and nod.

We are inside of a large tent in the meadow at Christian and my new home. The actual ceremony is set to take place outside of the tent, but it is currently dark and chilly out. Thankfully, the tent is heated. Here is where we are set to have the reception after the ceremony. Also, the weather is set to cooperate with us tomorrow, which will make for a wonderful event.

"Well then. Did you two want to run through your vows?"  
Christian and I face each other once more.

"You can, Christian. I'm still putting the final touches on mine," I say to him.  
"So am I," Christian echoes.

"Okay then. Well…tomorrow it is," the Reverend smiles.

"Let's eat!" Elliot calls out as he stands close to Christian. I turn to my left shoulder to catch Kate rolling her eyes at Elliot.

Back inside of the house, our small group of family and friends congregate for rehearsal dinner. Grace has done a magnificent job in putting this all together. My mother offered to help her, but Grace thankfully turned her down.  
My mom can't even boil an egg correctly.

"Ana…honey," my mother says as we stand together at the buffet with our empty plates. I look at her with anticipation.

"Did you get any sexy lingerie at your bachelorette party?"  
Oh Lord.

"Mom – I'm _okay_ in that department," I whisper.  
 _Please Carla…don't embarrass me in front of all of these people._

"They have some pretty nice looking crotch-less things at some of these high end adult stores. Have you been?" Carla asks.  
 _Seriously Carla?! Seriously?!_

I do a double take to make sure that no one's standing nearby to witness my mother in her typical, embarrassing form.

"Mom – I'm well aware. _Now cut it out_ ," I scold her under my breath.  
"And body stockings…those are _so_ underrated. I bought one a few months ago for Bob…"

"Mom – I don't want to hear about that!" I snap.  
"Good heavens, Ana. I hope you're not as this uptight with Christian," she hisses. I roll my eyes at her.

"She isn't uptight in the slightest, Carla," interjects a deep, silky voice.  
Holy shit.

Christian swoops in and wraps his arms around me from behind. He kisses me on the cheek. My mother begins to blush once she realizes that Christian caught wind of some of our conversation. I shake my head in disbelief.

"' _Body stockings'_ you say?" Christian says, humored.  
My mother chuckles nervously and she doesn't elaborate.

"Cut it out, Christian," I scold.  
"We'll have to get you one of those for sure on our honeymoon," he whispers into my ear. I shake my head again in exasperation, but I can't help but smirk. He's making my mother quite uncomfortable – but not on purpose.

 _Take that, Carla._

Shortly afterwards, Christian and I carry our plates and take our seats in the banquet-in kitchen. Mia rushes to the table to claim the chair next to me. I quickly catch the sour look on Kate's face after Mia sits down. _Oh brother._ Kate and Elliot take the next two seats next to Mia.

My mother and Ray sit directly across from me. Soon, Grace stops by.

"This is _your_ home. You're each supposed to sit at the head of the table. You two can't separate for even one minute," Grace says to us with a telling grin. Christian smirks.

"Nope," Christian says proudly, placing an arm around me. I laugh.

"Ana's staying here tonight and Christian's going back to the apartment," pipes Mia.  
"Oh…that's right," beams Grace.  
Christian shuts his eyes and shakes his head in disapproval.  
 _Oh, boy._

"Well, my sweet boy…it's just one night. You'll live," Grace says sweetly to Christian as she plants a kiss on his forehead. Christian feigns exasperation, but it is still quite evident that he indeed loves his mom. After all, he did name his boat after her.

Awe – it's quite adorable that his mother still babies him from time to time.  
I almost forget that side of him when he's at Grey House playing the role of the _Big Bad CEO_.

Midway through dinner, Carrick stands up at the other end of the table and taps his wine glass with a fork. The chatter around the table ceases.

"Everyone – I wanted to say a few words to the _couple of the hour_ this evening, since the best man will be doing the honors tomorrow," Carrick announces.

 _Oh no._

A frisson of fear rises up in me.  
Carrick and I are sort of at odds right now.  
Well…maybe it's just me and he doesn't know that we are.

Since that one occasion over dinner with him pushing Christian to get a prenup, things haven't been quite the same between Carrick and I.  
 _I absolutely dread his next words._

"When Christian first came into our lives many, many years ago – my wife and I knew right away that he was _very_ special. Today – we couldn't be more proud of him. We had no idea that he would become the great man that he is today."

I turn to look at Christian who remains expressionless.  
I think Carrick's words are so very important for Christian to hear. Christian has told me in the past that he believes he's been an utter disappointment to his family.  
Now, he's hearing the opposite.

"And just when we thought that we couldn't be any more proud – he lands the _second_ most wonderful, kind, smart, and beautiful girl in Seattle."  
Everyone at the table laughs.

"So who's the first?" Mia giggles.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Carrick responds, gesturing his glass to his wife.  
Grace gives him a wink.

 _How adorable._ I giggle, but Christian rolls his eyes at his parents. My over-stretched smile begins to hurt my face.

"Anyway – Ana isn't just a pretty face. No…she's one of Christian's top producers at Grey Enterprises Holdings. She is the reason why GEH is having such a monumental year."

 _Now_ I'm embarrassed _._ However, Christian takes on an air of sheer pride. He takes me by the hand underneath the table and squeezes it.

"Ana is not a slacker…she's a _doer_. She's a giver…not a taker. So first of all, I'd like to sincerely apologize to both Ana and Christian…in front of family and friends, for getting into their personal affairs a few months back. Ana – I am truly sorry. I was completely out of line. I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

I'm speechless.  
I didn't know that Carrick was going to do this – _here_. _Right now_.  
All eyes are now on me.

 _Say something, Steele!_

"Carrick – it's fine…really. It's _okay_ ," I murmur.  
"No, no Ana…it's not. I was absolutely out of line. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you, Ana. And I am so happy that you are going to be a part of this family," Carrick humbly replies.

I sink further into my chair in embarrassment. The look in Christian's eyes reflect my discomfort.

"Dad…it's all good – honest. It's fine," Christian says warmly to Carrick.  
"Alright. I just wanted to clear the air as well as say that I am so happy for you two and excited about what your future holds," concludes Carrick. He then raises his glass and everyone else follows suit.

"To Christian and Ana: We wish you both many happy and prosperous years together. _Cheers_ ," says Carrick. The others at the table echo " _Cheers_ " and we all clink glasses.

 _Wow – that was rather…intense._

Across the table, my mother and Ray gape at me in confusion.  
 _Oh yeah…I forgot to tell them about the prenup debacle.  
I'm sure they'll be hounding me about it later. _

….

Many folks, including Grace, Carrick, and Elliot have already taken off. My mother, Ray, Kate, Mia, and Lacy are set to stay here with me at the big house.

In the foyer, Christian and I hold on to each other for dear life.

"I don't want you to go," I whine.  
"Come back to the apartment with me," he purrs into my ear.

"Goodbye, Grey!" I can hear Kate shouting from a distance. I giggle.

"She still annoys the shit out of me – you know that," Christian sighs. I snort, causing Christian to laugh.  
"Yes – I know."

"Well…I guess I'll meet you tomorrow at the altar, Miss Steele."  
"Yes, you will. Hey – what are we going to do after tomorrow?"

He looks at me, confused.  
"What do you mean?" he asks.  
"You've called me ' _Miss Steele'_ for almost a year now," I giggle.  
"Baby – I will call you ' _Mrs. Grey'_ like its second nature, and not miss a beat. You watch," he says with utter assurance.

I smile at him. _I don't doubt it for one second._

"Well – I have the easy part. You will remain ' _Mr. Grey_ '," I spark.  
"Yes – my name will remain the same. However, marrying you – the girl of my dreams…it will completely change my life," he declares.

Holy cow.

I squeeze him tightly and our lips connect for the _umpteenth time_ in this foyer.

"Ana!" I hear Kate call out while we're mid-snog.  
 _Dammit, Kavanagh!_

"Tomorrow," Christian purrs as he slowly pulls away from me.  
 _Oh no. Don't leave._

"Okay," I pout.  
"I love you so, so much," he says, taking me by both hands. He then kisses one of them.

"I love you too, Christian."

….

Shortly after Christian leaves, a late night currier stops by to deliver flowers along with two bottles of expensive champagne.

As we girls gather in the main room, Kate quickly grabs the card and reads it.

 _"_ _ **To The Future Mrs. Christian Grey:**_ _I cannot wait until tomorrow gets here.  
You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
I love you to the stratosphere and back.  
– Christian."_

 _Awe – Christian!_

"Way to go, Grey," Kate says, thoroughly impressed.  
"My brother is too sweet," swoons Mia.  
"That he is," Carla proudly echoes.

Meanwhile, Lacy is currently taking a phone call in the bedroom she's sleeping in tonight. Ray's in _his_ room – watching _Sports Center_ , I presume.

"Where are the champagne flutes? I'll get them," Kate offers.  
"In the cupboard adjacent to the wine fridge," I tell her.  
"I'll help," Mia announces. The two girls step away, leaving me with my mother.

"Ana – you never told me about the _prenup_. Didn't you sign one?"

 _Oh no. Not right now, Carla.  
_ However, the look of concern etched on her face lets me know that there's no getting away from this uncomfortable topic.

I'm marrying a billionaire. His net worth will always be something that I have to contend with. It's disturbing.

"He refused to have one. That was the gripe with his father," I say in a nutshell.  
"Christian didn't want a prenup?" my mother gapes. I shake my head.

"Holy shit," she gasps.  
"I know. I told him I'd be glad to sign one," I say in my defense.  
"Ana… _whoa_. Seriously – that man _loves_ you," Carla says with wide, gaping eyes.  
"Mom…I know he does," I say as if it's a no-brainer.

"No…I mean he _really_ loves you. If he could give it all away right now…all that he has – the money… _everything_ – he absolutely would. That's how much that man loves you, Ana."

My mother's words confound me.  
I know Christian loves me. _I know that._ But what my mother is saying is that he loves me so much, that he's willing to put his money where his mouth is.

Again, it's a no brainer. But to hear those words come directly out of my mother's mouth suddenly breathes new life into me.

The company, the _power_ , the cars, the _help_ , and the houses…they mean _absolutely nothing_ to him. I've been ' _without'_ my entire life. So these things mean nothing to me. But to someone who's use to control…and ' _things'_ – this is major.

In fact, one of the hard life lessons that Christian had to learn when he met me was how to relinquish some of that _control_. He'll never give it _all_ away – but he's definitely not the same man that he was when he deceived me into taking that loft. _Or_ when he sabotaged my Beetle.

"And it doesn't take eyes to see that you love him the very same, Ana. I mean – you were supposed to be working in publishing for crying out loud. Now, you're right by Christian's side – helping him run a successful large global enterprise," harps Carla.

 _Oh shit. She's absolutely right.  
_ And it finally dawns on me. I have sacrificed my lifelong dream of working in publishing…

All for love.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So here we are…just one chapter away from closing out one tale and entering another. It is bittersweet, but all good things must come to an end._**

 ** _I'd like to apologize to those who may feel that this chapter was little too sappy. You'll be even more annoyed with the last chapter, haha! It's all about the wedding and some additional introspection from Ana. I will need some time to make sure that we close out this story right – so it may be a little over a week before I publish the final update. However, I will be posting regular updates for TCB since that's a little easier to manage._**

 ** _I will include an epilogue at the end of chapter 50. There will be some angst and conflict in the following tale – but nothing like my first two stories. It's going to be a new, interesting take featuring a few flashbacks._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading. – ST2_**


	50. Chapter 50 - Always and Forever

**Chapter 50 – Always and Forever**

As I lie alone in this cold enormous bed, the early daylight peers through the partially drawn blinds.

 _The day has finally come.  
_ Butterflies begin to flutter wildly in my stomach.  
 _I am getting married today.  
_ I can't help but smile to myself at the very thought.

This afternoon, I marry the man of my dreams.  
 _Mrs. Anastasia Grey.  
_ My lazy outstretched smile props open, exposing my top teeth.  
I'm the happiest girl in the world.

I idly wonder how well my groom slept last night at Escala. Although knowing Christian, he probably didn't sleep very much at all. I envision him restlessly playing a few tunes on his grand piano throughout the night.

He did manage to send me a text before I went to bed telling me how much he already misses me and how excited he was for tomorrow. Now _'tomorrow'_ has come upon us.

I wished that Christian and I properly christened this house together before allowing guests inside. I feel as though I cheated being that I had my bachelorette weekend here as well as staying here the night before our wedding. Christian and I have yet to spend a night together in our new home.

In spite of the disappointment of not getting to enjoy this massive palace with my sweet prince, there is a silver lining. Christian willingly put his pride aside and allowed Kate to surprise me for my bachelorette party. He also humored us by going along with the tradition of not seeing the bride the night before the wedding.  
He has certainly come a long way.

Suddenly, I hear a faint knock on the bedroom door – pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Come in."

In walks Kate wearing a nightgown and robe. Even in the early morning, she still manages to look glamorous. She quietly shuts the door behind her and approaches my bedside. As she takes a seat on the edge of the bed, I shift and sit upright.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," she says with a sweet smile.  
"Good morning."

"So…today's the _big day_. In just a few hours, it'll be _all over_ ," she teases.  
"It was ' _over'_ for me last June," I giggle.

"I know. Elliot told me a while back that from the moment the two of you met, Christian wasn't the same. Elliot didn't have a clue at first that you even existed. Christian was still struggling with idea of pursing an employee outside of work. And even though Christian didn't admit it, Elliot knew that something was going on with him. It finally clicked for Elliot when he met you at the bar. That's when he put _two-and-two_ together," reflects Kate.

I swoon. _Really? Elliot could tell that Christian cared for me – even way back then?_

"Elliot saw you two dancing together just before we left the bar. He didn't tell me until some time later. It was then when he saw that Christian connected with you on a deeper level."

My heart skips a beat. _Wow – I never knew that Elliot saw us on the dance floor._

"And I knew it from the moment you told me about the _hot guy on the elevator_. In the five years I've known you, you have _never_ spoken about random ' _hot guys'_. You would've said, ' _Well…he's sort of cute_ ' after I badgered you about any other guy. But when you freely told me about the ' _very attractive guy_ ' you saw on the elevator, I secretly hoped that you would bump into him again. He obviously made quite the impression since you felt the need to tell me all about your _brief encounter_ ," she smirks. I laugh.

"You've always been in this _little box_ with just you and your tattered books. You had no desire to date while we were in college. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that you'd be walking down the aisle before me," she says with adoration.

In spite of her kind expression, my heart stops at her words.

"Kate…what about you and Elliot?"  
Her head drops slightly.

"I…I don't know how long we can keep this going. We're in two different places in our lives right now. Sometimes…I feel as though he still has some more maturing to do. I find it ironic being that he's the oldest of three, yet his younger siblings seem to be more mature than he is," she sighs.

This is _not_ good.

"What's he doing wrong?" I ask.  
" _You know_ …the occasional blatant staring at attractive women whenever we go out. Then, there are the exes who randomly send him flirty private messages over social media."

 _Oh no!_

Sweet Elliot? No – I can't believe it. He adores Kate…I _know_ he does. He's older than Christian _for crying out loud_ , so why is he behaving like such a jackass?  
Is it fear?

"Kate," I sigh, squeezing her hand.  
"He says he loves me…but… _I don't know_ ," she murmurs with dismay.

"Kate – I know that Elliot is going to be my brother-in-law and all, but if he's not willing to commit solely to you, then perhaps it's time to take a break," I advise with much regret. She flashes me a weak grin.

"Ana, this is _your_ special day. I don't want you worrying about Elliot and me. We'll be fine," she promises. But her words do little to reassure me.

My emotions are reminiscent of when KB first told me about Jeremy abusing her. Granted, Elliot has not _or will ever_ lay a finger on Kate, but the result is almost the same. There's turmoil in my friend's relationship, all while I'm living in bliss with Christian. It's disheartening.

"Yes, it's going to be fine. And Elliot loves you. He doesn't want to lose you. He'll make it right – _you'll see_ ," I say with promise. Kate continues to smile as if a shadow of hope remains.

"Let's eat breakfast and get you ready. We have a bridal photo shoot with José before Christian and the wedding guests start showing up," she says as she stands to her feet.

She appears to be strong on the surface, but I'm sure the show is only for my benefit. I absolutely love this woman and I want the very best for her. I'm tempted to have a _little talk_ with Elliot after the ceremony, before Christian and I head off to our honeymoon.

"I'll be out in second," I say as I scoot out of bed.

Kate exits the room and I grab my BlackBerry from the bedside table. Looks like my husband-to-be sent me a _'good morning'_ text earlier.

 ** _Love  
_** 7:44a: _Good morning my sweet bride.  
I am counting the minutes to when I see you again. _

There is now a face-splitting grin on my face. I send him a reply.

 ** _Ana  
_** 8:17a: _Good morning, Mr. Grey.  
The next time you see me, we'll be standing hand in hand  
in front of Reverend Walsh while in the company of our loved ones.  
I look forward to that. _

**_Love  
_** 8:19a: _There are two things I'm really looking forward to.  
One is, "You may now kiss the bride".  
The other is the moment I whisk you away from the reception  
and finally get to have you all to myself. _

Oh my.

….

I sit facing a vanity mirror in one of the many spare bedrooms in the house. The stylist puts the finishing touches on my makeup. My hair is arranged with multiple hairpins forming an elaborate bun. A silky light pink robe currently covers up my blush-pink satin corset with garter straps and matching lacy panties.

In the room along with the stylist and myself are my mother, Kate and her mother, Lacy, and Mia. Earlier, I gave each of these ladies a custom-designed canvas gift bag with their first and last initials embroidered on it.

Each bag contains a few tokens of my appreciation for these wonderful ladies who have helped Christian and I plan this wedding over the months. The gifts include a bottle of vintage wine, high-end perfume, a gift card to the spa, and pink fuzzy slippers. I also have a gift bag for Grace when I see her.

"Oh my goodness," Carla gasps as the girl doing my makeup steps back and takes a final look.

"Just wait until she puts the dress on," Mrs. Kavanagh beams.  
"I hope the weather continues to hold up," I add, nervously clinching my teeth afterwards.

"Whether it's rain or shine, we're still gonna have us a wedding. I didn't fly all the way from Georgia for nothing," chuckles Carla.

"You look so beautiful, Ana. Mr. Grey will freak when he sees you," gushes Lacy.  
"He certainly will," interjects Kate with a loving grin. Kate leans down and hugs me.

"I'm going to check on things real fast. I'll be right back," my maid of honor says to me. I smile and nod.

Lacy and Mrs. Kavanagh follow Kate out of the room.

"I need to use the restroom. Make sure you don't put on that dress without me," my mother warns as she heads towards the nearest bathroom. As the stylist walks to the other side of the room and begins packing away some of her supplies, Mia approaches me.

"I have something for you. I guess you can call it ' _something new'_ ," she beams.  
She hands me an elaborately wrapped box along with a card. I gasp.

"Mia…you didn't…"  
"No – it's not from me. Open it."

I read the card first.

* * *

 **My Dearest Anastasia,**

 **I was going to give this to you on the first morning of our honeymoon, but I decided on now instead. As they say, "Time waits for no one." In my case, I anxiously wait for time to come to past and you and me are finally joined together as husband and wife.**

 **Love Always,  
Christian **

* * *

My breath catches and I hesitate for a few beats before opening the box. Inside, I find a platinum Omega watch with the most swoon-worthy inscription. I begin to frantically fan my face in hopes that it will stop the tears from falling down.

"Ana – don't cry! You'll mess up your makeup!" Mia sparks.  
" _I'm sorry_ ," I say with a swelling knot obstructing my throat.

"Let's see," she said, taking the watch from me as I try to regain my composure.

Why is he doing this to me right now?  
 _Dammit Grey – why do you have to be so fucking perfect?!_

"Awe…Christian is so sweet. I'll pack this with your carryon suitcase. I'm so excited to finally be getting a sister. My brother couldn't have chosen a more wonderful wife," Mia gushes.  
 _Oh no!_

" _Mia!_ " I whine, succumbing to the tears.  
"I'm so sorry!" she apologizes. She quickly hugs me and steps away as the perturbed makeup girl resurfaces to tidy up the mess that I just made to my face.

….

 _The dress_ is finally on.

Kate, Mrs. Kavanagh, Lacy, Mia, and the stylist all gaze in awe. Carla daubs the tears from her eyes with a tissue. Our wedding planner Bernadette takes a few snaps before, during, and following the reveal of the dress.

"José is all set to take pictures of you and your maid of honor whenever you're ready," Bernadette informs me. I nod. As I turn to head out, in walks Grace.

" _My word_ ," my soon-to-be mother-in-law breathes with wide eyes.

"Ana…you look absolutely breathtaking. _Wow_ ," she adds. I blush.  
"Thank you," I reply shyly.

As the other ladies disburse, Grace stands behind me.  
The two of us face the full body-length mirror.

"When Carrick and I first brought Christian home at the age of four, we had no idea what his little voice even sounded like," Grace starts. My heart stops at her words.

 _He was mute and afraid. He had been abused._  
The very thought pierces me to the core.

"We just knew that regardless of whether or not that sweet little boy _ever_ uttered a single word to us, we would try and love him back to life.

"I saw the scars that abuse left on his skin, but the damage done to his spirit ran much deeper. I didn't think that he'd ever come back from that. I mean… _who could_?" Grace murmurs, choking up.

 _Oh no – not again._ I fight back the tears once more.

"Christian has definitely had his share of ups and downs. Although he would eventually start speaking and later find refuge in playing music and sports, he still struggled with anger. Then, there was the power struggle between him and us – _Carrick and I,_ when he decided to drop out of Harvard and leap right into the business world. _Our love_ – mine, Carrick's, Mia's, and Elliot's could only carry Christian so far. I never thought that he would ever let anyone all the way in. Then _you_ came along."

I gaze at the reflection of Grace's watering eyes. Tears now pool in my own eyes. She gently places her hands on my naked arms and slowly spins me around to meet her. She takes her handkerchief and carefully dabs away my impending tears.

"The very first time you came for dinner in our home, I saw you place your hands on Christian's face. He didn't even flinch when you touched him. This is the very same _Christian_ who as a little boy wouldn't even let me wash his hair. The moment he entered our home, he remained self-sufficient. When you touched him, that's when I knew that your love picked up where ours had left off. You have taken Christian far beyond our wildest dreams. He's the happiest I have _ever_ seen him," she says, stifling a sob.

At this point, I'm losing it. I catch the stylist in my periphery looking none too pleased for destroying my makeup yet again. Grace dabs away my tears once more.

"I couldn't be happier that you are now a part of our family. I love you as if you were my own daughter," she tenderly proclaims.

I tremble through the tears, completely moved by her wonderful words. She and I reach in for a warm hug, although she reciprocates with care, remaining cognizant of my gown.

"Grace – thank you," I say quietly.  
"No… _thank you,_ Ana."

….

I am ready to finally meet up with my man.

Ray and I stand some distance away from my mother and Kate who stand ahead of us in the foyer. We are waiting for the cue to begin the wedding march outside. The weather remains perfect. I catch a glimpse through the window of guests already in their seats. I'm unable to see the altar from this angle.

"Are you nervous, Annie?" Ray asks.  
"Just a little," I say bashfully.  
"Well…this is your last chance to change your mind. Once you're out there, there's no turning back," he teases. I giggle.

"Daddy, I don't think there's anything I'd rather do right now than this. This feels… _right_ ," I breathe.

"I had a chance to talk with Christian earlier. He feels exactly the same way you do," Ray reveals. My heart swells.

"Does he?"  
"Yes – he does. I think you'll be in good hands with this Christian fellow. I like him. Anyone who knows their fishing and baseball is _A-Okay_ with me."

I laugh at my stepfather's signature taciturn response.

"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing?" I ask quietly.

His eyes are filled with compassion, which takes me by surprise. _It's so un-Ray like._

"Annie – I honestly can't see you doing anything else right now either. You two kids are crazy about each other. And besides, you're going to be a _great_ wife. You can cook real good. _Oh_ …and you tolerate me bitching about sports all the time. Guys dig that in a girl."

I giggle.

"So, are you ready to get this show on the road?" he asks.  
"Yep. Let's do it. Let's go get married," I beam.

Ray lowers the veil over my face.

"Christian is one lucky guy. I am so proud of you, Annie."  
"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too, baby girl."

My father and I embrace shortly before heading out.

….

The string quartette suddenly changes course. A sweet and slow captivating melody begins to play. Soon, an angelic voice begins harping out the words to " _First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ ". This song says everything that my heart wants to say to Christian Grey. " _Here Comes the Bride_ " doesn't say much, which is why I chose not to walk out to it.

As I surface among small crowd of family and close friends as well as a few colleagues, they are all on their feet. My stepfather and I walk in arm in arm step down the center aisle. I get somewhat nervous as I see familiar faces beaming at me along the way.

 _Oh, there's Ros and Gwen!  
Karen Newman…the lady who first hired me at GEH. I definitely owe that woman a bottle of wine._  
 _Dr. Flynn – he's a sight for sore eyes. Christian and I need an "I Survived Premarital Boot Camp" t-shirt._

Straight ahead, I see my old pal José snapping away with his camera. I'm sure his father José Sr. isn't too far behind.

 _I'm so nervous.  
Shit - I hope I don't screw up and forget my wedding vows. _

Although Christian and I have agreed to align the opening and closing statements of our individual vows, he has no clue what else mine contain, and vice versa. After all, we skipped practicing them yesterday during rehearsal.

All I know is that the word ' _obey'_ is nowhere in either of our vows. After much back and forth over the months, as well as the wise counsel of Dr. Flynn, Christian finally agreed to leave that archaic concept out of our vows. Christian Grey doesn't need another reason to exert his supposed _authority_ over me.

Marriage is a partnership after all, not a dictatorship.

Suddenly, my eyes reroute to the front and center. It's straight ahead that I see the love of my life. My heart skips a beat.

Holy shit, does he look _hot_ in that tuxedo.  
 _Oh, my sweet prince._

Christian is standing by the altar looking like a dream in the flesh. He appears to be captivated by my presence. He eagerly awaits my arrival. His eyes are fixed on me and no one else. I am positive that he can see this goofy grin on my face through the sheer veil.

After what seems to take a lifetime, Ray and I finally make it to the altar.  
The music and singing both cease.

"Who gives this woman away today to be wed?" asks Reverend Walsh.  
"I do," Ray declares. I smile at him and he quickly hugs me. Ray shakes Christian's hand before turning towards the audience to take his seat in front.

I face Christian. He then slowly lifts up the veil from my face and pulls it back.  
He exhales.

" _You are so fucking beautiful_ ," he mouths in sheer adoration.  
I blush then narrow my eyes at him as we both join hands.

" _Christian – the reverend is right here_ ," I quietly scold.  
He gives me a look in return that can only be described as ' _naughty',_ and gently squeezes both of my hands. I gasp.  
 _Oh shit._

"What a pleasure to see you for the very last time, _Miss Steele_ ," he flirts.  
" _Mr. Grey_ ," I flirt back.  
I can hear a few chuckles nearby. I'm assuming that a few people picked up on our playful banter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join _this man_ – Christian Trevelyan Grey, and _this woman_ – Anastasia Rose Steele, in holy matrimony," starts Reverend Walsh.

The good Reverend's voice quietly fades away into the background as I get lost in Christian's dreamy gray eyes. He appears to be equally as lost in mine.

A montage of memories begin to play out in my mind.

· _Christian and I both laughing hysterically as we circle around on The Rotor at the carnival before finally locating that ever-elusive funnel cake stand._

· _Christian and I grinding together on the dance floor to Usher._

· _Our first kiss in Christian's office against the door._

· _Having sex for the first time in Christian's bed._

· _Walking hand in hand on the beach in Cabo._

· _Me smiling and laughing with the wind in my hair on The Grace._

· _Me squealing with delight while soaring._

· _Christian's romantic proposal here in the meadow._

· _Slow dancing in New York on New Years Eve._

· _Exploring the Sydney Opera House together._

· _Having sex on the elevator at Escala._

Now we are here hand in hand facing each other. All of the memories we have shared together thus far have been amazing, but there are many more memories yet to be made. Knowing Christian, our honeymoon is assured to be unforgettable.

Now comes the dreaded, _'speak now or forever hold your peace'_ portion of the ceremony. My greatest fear is some crazy ex-submissive jumping out of the bushes yelling, ' _Christian – please don't do it!_ ' To my utter relief, there is only a brief moment of silence before the ceremony moves on.

"Anastasia, you may now recite the vows that you have prepared," prompts Reverend Walsh.

My heart is now lodged in my throat. If all eyes weren't on me before, they certainly are now. I am deathly nervous.  
 _I mustn't mess this up._

I close my eyes and find the words. Not only do I find the words, but I also locate my conviction with them. I reopen my eyes. My sight lands on Christian's longing gray eyes, and I dive in.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey – I eagerly take you this day to be my lawfully wedded husband.

"I solemnly vow to be your faithful life partner. I will remain by your side in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and whatever else we may endure in this lifetime.

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you at all times. I vow to support you as you pursue your hopes and dreams. I will be there to celebrate your every victory, and to bring you refuge and comfort in times of despair.

"I forsake my own selfish desires in favor of _us_. From this moment on, you and I are one.

"I take you now just as you are, for my love for you exceeds all conditions, all heights, and all boundaries.

"I love you, Christian with an unceasing love."

The look of unadulterated love in Christian's gaze takes me captive.  
I can hear a chorus of sniffles in the crowd. I am afraid to look out at them because I know that Carla and Grace are among those sniffling.

"Thank you, Anastasia. Christian, it is now your turn to recite the vows that you have prepared," says the Reverend.

Without hesitation, Christian begins to speak.

"Anastasia Rose Steele – It is with great joy that I take you this day to be my lawfully wedded wife.

"I give you my solemn vow to honor, cherish, protect, and to preserve our union. Forsaking all others, I will remain by your side in good times and bad, through sickness and in health, and through whatever else may come our way.

"I promise to love you with an undying love, to remain faithful to you and only you, and to always be there to share in your triumphs and heartbreaks.

"I promise to protect and keep you safe by my side, and to support your heart's desires.

"From this moment on, all that I possess – both tangible and intangible, all belongs to you. I give you all that I have, for you are my all.

"I love you, Anastasia with an unceasing love."

His words become my undoing. I restrain a sob.  
 _Stop it, Ana. You mustn't cry._  
 _We must get through this ceremony._

I locate the strength within and pull myself together. Meanwhile, Christian gazes at me steadfast and gently squeezes my hands.

"Now for the rings," Reverend Walsh says as he shifts his focus over to Elliot. Elliot jolts as if he's just now remembering his role of _best man_ and reaches into his pocket. He digs around and appears to be puzzled. He then reaches inside the other pocket. Finally, he tries his outer and inner tuxedo jacket pockets.

Elliot suddenly mouths what looks like _"Oh, crap"_. I gape at Christian who simply shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly, a random bark startles me along with a few others by the sound of the gasps out in the audience. Soon, Mia prances down the aisle in very high heels accompanied by Sparky on a leash.

 _Sparky!_

Our pooch has an adorable little ivory pillow tied to his back. As he and Mia draw closer, I can make out the wedding bands on the pillow.  
 _Our precious furry ring bearer. I wonder whose idea this was.  
_ I can't stop grinning at all of this cuteness.

Reverend Walsh bends down and unties a single bow, freeing both rings. Christian and I make sure to pet Sparky before Mia whisks him away. It is Mia who will be caring for Sparky while we are away on our honeymoon.  
 _I'm sure gonna to miss this little guy while we're gone for three long weeks._

Reverend Walsh prefaces with the significance of the ring exchange. He talks about how the ring has no beginning or end.

"These rings are made of precious medals that have been purified by the fire many times over. It's a sign of the _purity of love_."  
 _Wow – that's deep._

"Christian, please take this ring and place it on Anastasia's finger – and repeat these words after me," the reverend instructs has he hands Christian my wedding band. After Reverend Walsh says the words, Christian looks me square in the eye and holds up my left hand as he slides the band on top of my engagement ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed and I bestow with it my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love," Christian boldly declares.

Holy shit – he just _oozes sex_ without even trying.

"Anastasia, now you take this ring and place it on Christian's finger and repeat the same words after me."

Reverend Walsh hands me Christian's ring and I hold up Christian's left hand. The reverend recites the statement and I repeat it while placing the ring on Christian's proper finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed and I bestow with it my pledge of faithfulness and enduring love," I proclaim to Christian.

He releases a boyish grin that forces me to smile big in return. I hear a slight reaction in the audience telling me that some are moved by what they are seeing.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you ' _Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey'_ ," declares Reverend Walsh.

Holy crap – we _did it_.

….

"So, we're just doing a toast, cutting the cake…then we're leaving?" I ask Christian after our photo shoot with José.

"Yep."  
"We're not staying for dinner?"  
"No. Our guests will eat dinner here. We'll have a special dinner prepared for us on the way to our honeymoon."  
"Okay."

I march forward towards the reception tent a few feet behind José, but Christian pulls me back.

"Let's go toast," I pep, tugging him gently by his hand. He doesn't budge.  
"We will soon enough, Mrs. Grey," he murmurs silkily.  
He plants a tender kiss on my lips.

I know that I will never tire of hearing him call me _'Mrs. Grey'_.  
It has a lovely ring to it.

"You can't keep your hands off of me for one second, can you," I tease.  
"Nope. And just you wait. Once we leave here, they'll _really_ be on you. _Everywhere_."

Oh fucking my.

Later in the reception tent, Kate takes the microphone while front and center once everyone has a glass of champagne in hand.

"Good afternoon everyone. I met this beautiful and smart shy girl five years ago on campus at WSU Vancouver," she starts, pointing her glass in my direction. I smile at her.

"I knew almost immediately that we would become best friends. She would soon move out of that grubby dormitory and move in with me in my apartment off campus. Ana and I had so many great memories in that little apartment in Vancouver. And although I was class valedictorian, Ana's really the smarter one of the two of us," she boasts. I roll my eyes at the notion as a few people laugh.

"The _Ana_ today and the _Ana_ one year ago are two completely different people. What I mean by that is her core hasn't changed. She is still the same _Ana_ – and she always will be. You know, _snippy_ and _stubborn_ at times," she smirks.

I gape at her before glancing up at Christian who pretends to look up at outer space.  
 _So he and Kate finally agree on something.  
_ I nudge him in the side and he feigns an injury. I giggle.

"However, the Ana today is stronger and wiser. She's a top executive who can hold her own. I absolutely admire her. Every young girl should aspire to be her. She's truly my hero."

I clutch my heart and smile lovingly at my best friend and maid of honor.

"Ana didn't date at all in college. Little did I know at the time, Ana wasn't into ' _trial and error_ '. She was waiting for that _one in a million_ guy to come along. She knew exactly who he was the second she met him four years later," Kate speaks with admiration at both Christian and I. I look up at my husband who appears to be humbled by her words.

"Christian, I admire the way that you love and care for Ana. I know that she will always remain safe with you."

 _Yeah – I'm not going to live to make it to the honeymoon. Kate is slaying me with her words.  
_ I catch Christian mouthing the words " _Thank you_ " at Kate.  
Tears are now streaming down my face. I dab them away with Christian's handkerchief.

"To the bride and groom. May your lives together be long and full of joy and happiness. _Salute_."

Everyone echoes " _Salute_ " in response and we clink glasses. Kate steps down and hands the mic over to Elliot who kisses her on the cheek. A glimmer of hope is evident between the two of them as Kate smiles in responds before turning to Christian and me. I give her the biggest hug.

"Kate, _thank you_ ," I murmur in her ear.  
"You know that I love you, sis. Make sure you Skype me on your honeymoon if you so happen to catch get a free moment. I'm excited to find out where you're headed," she beams.

"Yeah – _me too_ ," I sigh. Christian still won't tell me where we're going.  
 _I can't even guess where he's taking me._

She then steps over to Christian and they hug. If I were sitting in a high chair, I'd fall out of it at the sight. This is so weird…Christian and Kate – two prior archenemies hugging it out. I still have the restaurant blowout from last year etched in my brain.

"What's up, everybody!" Elliot says boisterously. His enthusiasm immediately captures the crowd.

"In the Grey household, I started out as the only child. I freaking had it made! Then this little pipsqueak comes along," Elliot playfully scoffs, pointing at Christian. Everyone laughs.

"All joking aside, it was good to finally have someone in the house to make fun of and push around. Well...that was until he started beating my ass," Elliot says in a poignant punch line. Everyone roars in laughter.

"Christian and I are like night and day. When I was out screwing around, Christian was busy building an empire from the ground up. I'd give him crap about not letting his hair down and living life how I thought he'd should be living it. Turns out, he was on to something. This lucky bastard winds up with not only an extremely successful enterprise, but also ends up marrying a ' _ten'_. Some guys have all the luck, while others live in their shadow," he feigns a pout. Laughter fills the room once more.

"But seriously – I must say that thanks to Christian meeting his dream girl, I've met mine," declares Elliot as he turns and winks at Kate who smiles back at him.  
My heart leaps.

"Much love to my beautiful new sister-in-law Ana. And although she's an angel, I look forward to kicking her butt in pool once she and Christian return back from their honeymoon," he jokes. I giggle in response.

"To close, I'll say this: It's normally the older sibling that paves the way for the younger sibling. In my case, it is _I_ who looks up to my little brother. If I become even half the man that he is, I'd be in great shape. I'm proud of you, man. Cheers to the happy couple. _Laters_ , Mr. and Mrs. Grey," he says holding up his glass in a toast.

Elliot's wonderful words to his brother put the cherry on top of the sundae. Today has exceeded my expectations, and it's only beginning. After we cut the cake, we dance and spend a little more time with family and friends before Christian whisks me away to start our honeymoon.

Our enchanting wedding now resides in the history books.

The months leading up to the wedding were quite hectic. I had Lacy move so many meetings and appointments around on my schedule in order to wrap up work projects before Christian and I leave for three weeks. In addition, I also had to make sure that the wedding prep was under way as well as entertain questions from many of our RSVP'd guests.

So after a whirlwind wedding followed by an unforgettable honeymoon in London, Paris, and the South of France – it never occurred to me that I skipped one of my scheduled birth control shots with Dr. Greene.

 _Big oops._

Nine months following the honeymoon, our lives would change forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The epilogue is complete, but I will post it later. I wanted to separate it from chapter 50 in order to keep your reviews in the same vein. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story in general._**

 ** _Thanks so much for sticking with me for 50 long chapters. This was a fun ride, but buckle up for this next one. Christian thought Ana was a handful…just wait until Ted comes along. ;) – ST2_**


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _August 2031_

Twenty-two students are present on the very first day of class.

This particular classroom isn't typical on the sizeable campus of Stanford University. The room features a select group of elite individuals.  
They are the _brightest and best_ of the _bright and best_.

"How about we go around and introduce ourselves," the middle-aged male professor states in front of the class.  
"Please state your name, where you're from, and tell us where do you see yourself… _five years_ from now."

One student in particular appears to be aloof. He's always found these introductory icebreaker exercises to be especially lame. The copper-haired, blue-eyed young man would rather be out playing baseball somewhere than sitting here in this room with these ' _narrow-minded people'_.

Kicking off the introduction is a junior hailing from Iowa who speaks of his hopes of eventually landing a tech job in Silicon Valley.

 _'This ass munch has no idea that robots will be doing all of the programming soon,'_ the copper-haired young man laughs to himself.

As each student gives their introduction, the copper-haired kid mocks each one of them to himself.

Soon, his turn to speak arrives.

"And you?" the professor prompts the young man.

"My name is Ted Grey from Seattle, Washington – and five years from now, I am going to take over the world."

Everyone in the room laughs, but the young man keeps a straight face.

"Take over the world doing what?" challenges the professor.

"Everything under the sun. It's difficult to pinpoint just one thing in particular," he says in all seriousness.

"Oh, it's that _Grey kid_. He doesn't even have to work for a living…his parents are _gazillionaires_ ," another student scoffs in the background.

"Fair enough," Ted says nodding smugly with a tightened lip.

"However, I'm in college because I _want_ to be. You're all here because you _have_ to be. So who here has the most heart?" he challenges. His pretentious remark is met with a few chuckles, scoffs, and eye rolls.

"Mr. Grey…not only do you have _heart_ , but you apparently have great balls to match. We'll find out by the end of the semester if in fact your _heart_ also matches that big mouth of yours," the professor quips, borderline amused.

The classroom breaks out into laughter while Ted sits back with the same smug expression on his face.

No one had a clue that on the inside, Ted is actually the polar opposite of what he portrays on the outside. His pompous attitude is nothing like the fragile heart that resides within a thick and tough self-constructed shell.

Hidden inside is a young boy who desperately wants to please his father.

A young boy with big impossible shoes to fill.

* * *

 _Ana_

I am now staring _age 42_ directly in the mouth.

As difficult as it was getting used to the fact of turning 40 this time the year before last, I'm clearly on my way _deep_ into the dreaded _'over forty'_ category. Thankfully, many people often compliment me on how I don't look my age, especially my children and their friends.

My four kids are my entire world. The youngest two… _the twins_ are turning 13 next month. Identical twins Beth and Brie are very difficult to tell apart. However, I'm their mother and the only person that they can't dupe. They are two peas in a pod and they simply adore their older sister.

Next up in line is _Miss Phoebe_. She reminds me a lot of myself at her age. She's 16 and entering her junior year in high school. Phoebe tries to keep to herself and read books, but for some reason people just gravitate to her like a magnet. Not only is she close to her little sisters, but she also has quite the bond with her big brother who's currently away at college.

That leaves my only son, Teddy. Just starting his second year at Stanford, he is a stellar student. At age 18, not only is he quite strong academically, but he also has the _gift of gab_. Theodore Raymond Grey can talk himself out of any jam…and he can also talk himself right into one in the very same breath.

For some reason, members on the Grey side of the family took major issue with Teddy choosing Stanford over Harvard and Yale. All three universities accepted my bright baby boy.

I have a hunch concerning the reason why Teddy chose to pick a school here on the west coast. Not only does he want to remain close to family, but there's also _someone else_.

Teddy will never admit it though.

Christian, my husband and Ted's father has the exact same hunch as I do concerning our son's true intention for staying out west. That's why Christian initially urged Ted to select an Ivy League institution…far away from Seattle.

Instead, Ted does the exact opposite of what his father wants. Christian often says that our son probably gets his stubbornness from me.  
He may be right.

I arrive home from work just as Mrs. Taylor and the girls are preparing the table for dinner. We Greys always eat dinner together as a family.  
It's a rule.

"Mom – after dinner, can me and the twins go to the mall right quick? There's this cute skirt I want," Phoebe asks.

Before I can respond, Christian breezes in while pulling off his tie. He kisses me quickly on the cheek and then turns to face our eldest daughter.

"Not tonight, Phoebe. You girls can wait until Saturday. It's late and a school night," Christian says authoritatively. Phoebe gapes at her father and then turns to me.

" _Mom_ …"  
"You heard your father. _Saturday_ ," I say warmly.

Phoebe and her siblings know better than to pit their parents against each other. When it comes to the children, Christian and I remain a united front.

Phoebe pouts, but her loving father kisses her forehead anyway.

" _Bethany_ … _Brianna_ ," Christian summons the twins by their proper names from across the room. They both approach their dad for a hug and then embrace me in turn.

"Let's eat," Christian declares, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

 _Ted_

Right about now, my family is probably gathered around the dinner table enjoying a wonderful meal prepared by Mrs. Taylor. I can see my little sisters laughing it up and having a good time with our parents.  
 _I miss that._

On the flipside, there's me sitting in my dormitory eating a bowl of wretched cheap _'just add water'_ noodles. Yeah – it's quite hilarious if you ask me, being that my folks are billionaires and all.

My father refused to pay for me to have an apartment. He told me that living _the dorm life_ would keep me humble. Quite frankly, I think it's the institution of curfews in the residence hall that was the most appealing to my father.

If I lived in an apartment, there would be no rules. However, I'm sure he'd just as well hire a henchman to keep his sights on me around the clock. Hell…who's to say that my father, _'The Christian Grey'_ – one of the world's most powerful entrepreneurs doesn't have one of his goons hot on my tail right this second? Perhaps he even hired the RA here in my residence hall.  
 _I wouldn't put anything past my dad._

I also believe that I'm still living in a dorm as punishment. Me deciding on Stanford instead of Harvard was the ultimate _'slap to the face'_ for my father. I honestly don't think that he has any _emotional allegiance_ to Harvard anyway. He fucking dropped out after his second year for god's sake.

What I _do_ think is that he wants to keep me far away from Seattle. Ever since the day that my mom caught Sophie Taylor and I together, things were never the same between my dad and me.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next story in this series is titled "Family Business." Like B &P, the tie-in will be 'life at Grey House'. The story will be told from both Ted's and Ana's POV. _**

**_I know a lot of you LOVE Christian's POV. However, since Christian will be a very powerful obstacle in the next story, I decided to let his thoughts remain a mystery. :D Also, I am currently writing "Taking Care of Business" from CG's POV, and writing from his perspective is not an easy thing to do._**

 ** _There will be plenty of flashbacks in order to fill in some of the blanks, including the births of the children. I will try to interject a lot more humor in order to offset the very dramatic moments._**

 ** _My hope is to post chapter one soon. However, please don't expect frequent updates until I conclude TCB._**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this story. I appreciate each and every one of my readers like you wouldn't believe._**

 ** _Peace and Love – ST2_**

 ** _PS: Special thanks to my new beta Cypher7 for polishing up the epilogue. I look forward to working with you moving forward. :)_**


End file.
